Love can't be arranged
by AsagiriMM
Summary: Shoto acepta la decisión de su padre de un matrimonio arreglado, sin saber que luego de una de las entrevista para conocer a su futuro/a esposo/a se cruzará con quien aparenta ser... su pareja destinada. Ships sorpresa! Lean las advertencias por favor! Rating 18! CONTENIDO ADULTO. NO MENORES.
1. ADVERTENCIAS

_**Mi gratitud a Lady Violet, que dió la idea principal de este fic. Sería genial ver comentarios que le animen a escribir, porque no lo hace y tiene un gran talento.**_

_**Este fanfic es del género omegaverse, por lo que naturalmente se tocan temas sexuales, posible malepreg y demás temas adultos.**_

_**Es +18.**_

_**No voy a poner en los tags los ships porque arruinaría la sorpresa. Sí aviso que Todoroki y Deku serán omega por una cuestión de gustos.**_

_**En este fanfic la edad de los personajes si ha sido modificada, debido al contexto.**_

_**No creo que sea corto.**_


	2. Primer miai

_**~Prólogo~**_

Actualmente existen tres subgéneros en la especie humana. _Alfas_, _betas_ y los infames y despreciados _omegas_.

Los alfas, por supuesto, predominan en la alta sociedad y se codean con las personas mas influyentes y poderosas que puede haber dentro de ella.

Realmente se han esforzado por prevalecer en el poder, no sólo haciendo uso de sus cualidades claramente superiores, sino también a traves de los famosos _miai gekkon _o matrimonios concertados.

Enji Todoroki, un respetado e influyente empresario, ha visto a dos de sus cuatro hijos concretar importantes matrimonios como el suyo propio, pero hay algo en su vida que le impide alcanzar debidamente el éxito y eso es su hijo menor, Shoto.

Alrededor de los 11 años el bicolor manifestó su aroma, característico de los de su subgénero, los _omega._

Enji estaba desconcertado, pero no dejaría que _esto_ representara un obstáculo para él  
en su mundo. Ocultó la naturaleza del subgénero de su hijo hasta que terminó sus estudios y tuvo edad suficiente para un _miai gekkon._

Era el momento.

_**~ Fin del prólogo ~**_

* * *

Su respiración agitada lo delataba: estaba llegando tarde.

Mientras corría tratando de llegar a tiempo al siguiente tren recordaba las duras palabras de su padre la noche anterior.

ー Shoto ー dijo arrodillado tradicionalmente en el liviano _tatami_ de su enorme propiedad junto a su esposa ー ya tienes 18 años y estás en edad de casarte. No eres un _alfa_ como tus hermanos, pero podrás honrar a tu familia casándote con uno y teniendo un fructífero heredero.

ー ¿... quieres arreglar mi matrimonio como el tuyo con mamá? ー el bicolor miró a su madre pero ella bajó la mirada hacia el suelo.

Shoto sabía que si se rehusaba traería problemas a su madre con su severo esposo, por lo que simplemente bajó los brazos en el asunto.

ー Bien ー dijo tras un suspiro ー arreglarás lo que quieras, pero tengo una condición.

ー Dime tu condición, hijo.

ー Quiero _total_ libertad, aunque me case. No me importa si es un hombre o una mujer _alfa,_ no quiero que con quien me quieras casar controle mi vida. Quiero estudiar. Quiero trabajar. Quiero una vida normal.

Las exigencias de Shoto decepcionaban a su padre. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Un _omega,_ ¿estudiar luego de casarse? ¿trabajar siendo rico?

ー Pides demasiado ー sentenció Enji ー ¿quién te aceptará si quieres actuar como soltero?

ー También podría huír ー desafió el bicolor ー sé que me encontrarías, con tus influencias y dinero, pero si accedes será mucho menos tedioso para ambos. Ya te dije que me casaré.

Las palabras del menor revolvían el cerebro del otro. Sentía que quería darle una golpiza por insolente, pero decidió contenerse.

ー Bien. ー aceptó ー Veremos quién te puede aceptar bajo esas condiciones. Por lo pronto, mañana ya tienes tu primer _miai._

ー ¿Tan pronto⁈ ー el joven se sorprendió y de llenó de nervios al saber que _ya_ tendría su primera entrevista matrimonial. ー Podrían haberme avisado antes.

ー Nosotros estaremos allí también ー su madre intentó calmarlo con un dulce susurro.

ー Rei, no lo concientas. Y no llegues tarde, Shoto. Deberías usar a los malditos choferes que tenemos, para eso les pago, maldita sea.

ー Quiero ser normal. Iré a la estúpida entrevista, pero déjame ser normal.

ー No llegues tarde.

Entonces, allí estaba, al trote y llegando tarde.

Era pleno invierno, pero aún así sudaba.

ー Shoto, eres fantástico ー se dijo a sí mismo sarcásticamente. Llegó corriendo al tren y las puertas se cerraron rápidamente. ー Eso estuvo cerca...

ー Luces cansado, ¿te quieres sentar? ー un chico de ojos verdes le ofreció el asiento quitando su mochila del camino.

ー Gracias ー aceptó tras un suspiro ー eres muy amable.

ー Por nada ー respondió el chico ー pareces estresado, pensé que sentarte te vendría bien.

ー Es que estoy apurado y bueno... eso.

El chico de ojos verdes rió.

ー Soy Midoriya Izuku. ー se presentó ー Trabajo en el _starbucks_ que hay en cerca de _Kabukicho._ Allí es donde me bajo. Cuando termines, tal vez puedas pasar por allí y relajarte tomando el especial del día. ¡Yo mismo lo preparo!

ー ... suena bien. ー el bicolor estaba sorprendido ante tanta simpatía. ー Yo soy Todoroki Shoto. Iré con gusto a tomar tu café, Midoriya.

ー Genial ー sonrió ー aquí me bajo. Un gusto conocerte, te estaré esperando.

El muchacho de pelo verde se bajó; en el poco tiempo que platicó con el bicolor logró sacarle una sonrisa cuando más preocupado estaba. Definitivamente quería verlo luego del maldito compromiso. Sentía que podían ser buenos amigos y no tenía realmente ninguno...

Llegó al centro de Tokio y se paró frente a un enorme edificio que podía intimidar a cualquiera.

ー Aquí vamos... ー el chico entró al edificio y lo escoltaron enseguida hacia la sala de entrevistas. ー Con permiso...

Al entrar divisó a su madre y a su padre, quien lo miraba fulminante por llegar sobre la hora.

Enfrentados estaban un muchacho alto, enorme, de cabello muy corto y sus padres de avanzada edad.

ー Shoto, toma asiento ー indicó su madre y le obedeció ー ellos son la familia Yoarashi y este joven es Yoarashi Inasa.

El bicolor hizo una reverencia educadamente y los padres de ambos se levantaron corriéndose a un costado para discutir los términos del arreglo y también para dejarlos platicar.

ー E-eres... muy hermoso, Todoroki.

ー Uhg... ー el bicolor fue áspero con su pretendiente ー oye, yo no tengo intención de conocerte mejor ni nada por el estilo. Un matrimonio arreglado es lo que es, arreglado. No es como si ambos hubiésemos elegido estar aquí hoy.

ー Wow ー Inasa suspiró ー eres lindo, pero...

ー ¿Pero...?

ー Tal vez deberías comenzar a entender lo que es estar en tu posición sin una pareja _alfa._ ー advirtió de buena fe el muchacho ー El mundo es un lugar muy duro para un _omega_ sin marcar.

ー Puedo cuidarme solo.

ー Bien... lamento que hayas perdido tu tiempo conmigo, Todoroki Shoto ー dijo tras levantarse ー espero que encuentres a alguien...

El bicolor se sintió mal porque el joven había sido muy amable con él y lo tomó por el brazo.

ー Lo siento... fui muy descortés.

ー No te preocupes. Haré como si estuviera todo bien así no te metes en problemas. Tu viejo sí que da miedo.

ー Neh ー Shoto rió ー ni tanto.

Ambos rieron y platicaron un poco más, aún sabiendo que nada ocurriría entre ellos y esto convenció a su padre de que todo marchaba bien.

Finalmente salieron del edificio ambas familias y se saludaron formalmente con una reverencia, pero, luego de darles la espalda, el alto muchacho regresó corriendo.

ー ¡Todoroki! ー dijo acercándose al bicolor ー ¿Sería muy descortés... pedirte tu móvil?

Shoto sonrió tímidamente y se acercó para susurrarle.

ー Oye, tú sabes que no yo no voy a...

ー Oh, no, no ー se explicó Inasa ー sólo quiero que seamos amigos.

ー Amigos... ¡claro! ー fue entonces que se intercambiaron contactos. Enji se veía conforme. Inasa saludó con una reverencia una vez mas y partió.

El bicolor volteó cuando vió que una _limusina_ se acercaba en dirección a su padre. Enji lo observó severamente, pero él no titubeó.

ー Me voy por mi cuenta.

ー Shoto, entra al auto ー Enji sostenía la puerta furioso y su esposa desde dentro lo miraba preocupada.

ー Ya hice lo que querías, deja de molestarme ー tras estas palabras salió corriendo y se metió en la estación de trenes, donde sabía que no sería perseguido por su padre ni por la gente que para él trabajaba.

Enji solo dió un portazo y regresó con Rei a su propiedad.

Shoto se percató que había entrado en la estación justa; el tren estaba llegando y lo llevaría a _Kabukicho._ Rápidamente se subió y llegó con ansias a su destino.

Al bajar divisó que había comenzado a nevar levemente, lo cual era inusual en Tokio, pero le gustaba y estaba de humor por ello y por ver apenas salió el _starbucks_ a donde se dirigía.

Entró a la tienda y sintió la calefacción del ambiente, lo cual lo hizo suspirar de alivio.

ー ¡Viniste! ー dijo Midoriya acercándose mientras se quitaba el delantal verde ー Pensé que no vendrías por la nieve.

ー Dije que vendría por tu café ー sonrió.

ー ¡Bien! Te prepararé uno, acabo de terminar mi turno, asique me sentaré a platicar contigo ー el chico de cabello verde ponía de buen humor a Shoto.

Enseguida regresó con lo prometido y se sentaron en los cómodos sillones que más apartados se encontraban.

ー Wow ー reaccionó Midoriya al ver que Shoto llevaba un protector en el cuello cuando se quitó la bufanda ー eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

ー Lo sé, lo sé... ー respondió acostumbrado ー Creíste que era _alfa, _¿verdad? ー a lo que Midoriya asintió ー Todos piensan eso.

ー Bueno ー dijo señalando su cuello ー como verás, yo también soy _omega _como tú. No es tan malo...

ー Pues eso porque tu familia claramente no es rica. ー luego de pronunciar esas palabras se percató de lo que dijo ー Lo siento... sonó muy insolente de mi parte...

ー ¡Oh, no, para nada! ー entendió ー Sé perfectamente a lo que te refieres. Mi amigo de la infancia es un _alfa, _pero su familia no era rica, sino de clase media, como la mia. Pero sus padres invirtieron y amasaron recientemente una gran fortuna, por lo que se mudaron y comenzaron a buscarle pareja... ー al decir esto, suspiró con dolor ー asique comprendo, tal vez, lo dura que puede ser la vida de una familia rica.

El bicolor nunca antes había sido comprendido por nadie, asique estaba atónito.

ー Eso es _exactamente_ lo que me acaba de pasar a mi... mis padres... no, mi padre quiere arreglar mi matrimonio porque soy un _omeg_a y debo "honrar" a mi familia casándome con un _alfa. _

_ー _Wow, no jodas ー el chico de ojos verdes se acercó intrigado ー ¿por eso corrias hoy? ¿huías?

ー No, tuve mi primer _miai. _

_ー _¿Te refieres a la entrevista en donde conoces a tu posible...? ー vió asentir al contrario ー Wow, eso sí que es intenso. Y... pareces en desacuerdo con tu padre. ¿No has pensado en rebelarte?

ー No quiero hacer sufrir a mi madre... sé que ella sólo quiere paz y si huyo o algo parecido sólo enfureceré al estúpido de mi viejo, asique...

ー Entiendo... pareces un buen hijo, Todoroki. ー Shoto recordó a su madre con las dulces y amables palabras de su nuevo amigo y sonrió.

ー Espero serlo. ー reflexionó ー Dejemos de hablar de mi. Quiero saber cosas de ti. Cuentame quien es este "amigo de la infancia" del que hablaste hace un rato. ー el chico de ojos verdes se tapó la cara y se sonrojó.

ー N-no se de qué hablas...

Rieron y platicaron juntos hasta que se hizo de noche; claro que en invierno oscurece más temprano, pero el tiempo en verdad pasó volando. Una compañera de Midoriya se acercó a ambos y se les unió al terminar su turno, lo cual hizo inmensamente felíz al bicolor. Amigos... eso lo hacía felíz.

ー Chicos... ー dijo tímidamente al ver la hora en su móvil ー m-me darían... su contacto?

ー Si no preguntabas tú lo iba a hacer yo ー dijo la joven de cachetes rosas ー me alegra que lo pidieras.

ー Gracias, Uraraka ー dijo cuando ella le devolvió el móvil con su contacto.

ー Ahora mismo te envío el contacto de Deku.

ー ¿Deku...?

ー Oh, si ー dijo Midoriya rascando su nuca ー es un apodo que tengo desde pequeño y bueno... Deku.

ー Oooh... ー Shoto lo miró indecentemente ー Y este apodo, acaso... ¿te lo puso tu amigo de la infancia?

ー Esa es una historia largaー se excusó el chico de cabello verde.

ー Bien, me la cuentas otro día porque ya me tengo que ir, sino mi viejo me va a partir la madre. Gracias por el café ー dijo levantándose ー y fue un placer conocerte a tí también, Uraraka.

ー El placer es mio ー la chica se levantó tambien y miró a su compañero ー ¿que tal si ayudamos a Tsuyu hasta que llegue Kaminari? Recibí un texto de él diciendo que llegaba atrasado.

ー Claro ー asintió Midoriya ー Nos vemos, Todoroki ¡_bye! _

_ー _¡Nos vemos! ー el bicolor se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras de colocaba la bufanda y salió.

Tan sólo 5 minutos después, un chico rubio muy agitado entró por la misma puerta y se llevó la mano a la boca, como si tuviese náuseas.

ー Kaminari, ¿estás bien? ー Ochako se acercó y le tocó la espalda ー Ya te puedes relajar, te estabamos cubriendo.

ー No, es que... ¿qué es ese olor tan dulce?

ー Oh... un amigo de Deku acaba de salir. Es _omega,_ asique supongo que oliste su celo. ー Ochako frunció el ceño ー Le enviaré un texto para asegurarme que llegue bien a su casa...

ー Hazlo por todos los cielos, su olor es extremadamente fuerte. ー el rubio se quitó el abrigo y se colocó el delantal verde para pasar detrás del mostrador ー ¿Nadie más lo sintió? Tenemos cientos de clientes...

ー Ya sabes que los _alfas_ no vienen aquí a beber café ー le respondió Tsuyu limpiando la máquina de _espresso_ ー ellos van a cafeterías en finas en _Omotesando, _jamás se molestarían en venir hasta aquí por algo para beber.

ー ¡Pues se pierden mi café! ー Deku refunfuñó.

ー ¡Es cierto, se lo pierden bro! ー el rubio rió y miró a Ochako ー Uraraka, ¿ya te respondió el _omega?_

ー Todoroki Shoto ー respondió para que dejara de llamarlo así ー y sí, me ha dicho que al salir lo esperaba un chofer de su padre y lo ha llevado a su casa.

ー Oh, vaya, un chofer ー Tsuyu se sorprendió ー no es cualquier _omega, _¿cierto?

ー Es de una adinerada familia de _alfas,_ asi es que no la está pasando bien... ー explicó su nuevo amigo.

ー Oigan, ¿y yo qué? ー celó el rubio ー Ya se olvidaron de mi trágica vida.

ー Pues en verdad es trágico, un _alfa_ sirviendo café ー Ochako dijo sarcástica mientras tomaba su bolso para partir junto con Deku ー ¡Oh, no, qué tragedia!

Entre risas los dos compañeros salieron saludando a sus amigos.

ー Ah... ー suspiró el rubio ー la vida para ustedes, los _beta,_ es muy distinta...

ー Es normal, digo ー reflexionó Tsuyu también abrigándose para salir ー es más fácil que ser _omega_ y estar sujetos al celo y los dolores y todas esas cosas... y definitivamente es más sencillo que llevar la carga de un _alfa..._ pero las cosas cuestan dinero y bueno, no es tan fácil para nosotros triunfar en un mundo dominado por _ustedes._

ー Oye, no digas _ustedes_ porque prácticamente toda mi vida pensé que era _beta_ como tú. ー renegó ー Cielos, como detesto a los padres que no testean a sus hijos al nacer, ¡qué estupidez asumir el subgénero de tu decendencia! Aghh.

ー Pues sí que es raro teniendo ambos pares _betas._ Menos mal que no lastimaste a nadie aquella vez, Kaminari.

ー Lo sé, tal vez puedo controlarlo por haberme mentalizado toda mi vida que era _beta_... ¡Donde están mis ventajas sociales y mi riqueza⁈ Aghhhahshs ー Tsuyu solo rió ante las quejas de su amigo y se despidió.

El rubio se quedó solo en la tienda, haciendo el turno de la noche, que tan sólo duraba hasta las 3AM, pero luego de eso debía realizar el cierre y la limpieza para comenzar un día nuevo a la mañana siguiente; no era una tarea fácil, pero estaba solo y tranquilo.

ー Vaya que era dulce ese aroma... bien. A trabajar.

* * *

Bajó del lujoso coche con dificultad y fue recibido por una joven vestida tradicionalmente, que siempre lo acompañaba como su _ningyō_, o sirviente, desde que nació.

ー Vamos adentro ー dijo la chica tomándolo entre sus brazos ー la nieve está empeorando. Te llevaré a la casa del fondo.

ー Gracias, Kyoka... ー alcanzó a esbozar con dolor.

Los Todoroki tenían una propiedad enorme abrazada por altos muros para preservar la privacidad y altamente custodiada por dentro y por fuera.

Dentro de estos muros se encontraba la casa principal, con _dojo_ incluído, en donde Enji solía practicar _kendo. _

Alejada de la casa principal existía una un poco más pequeña, pero igual de lujosa, en donde Shoto y Kyoka vivían solos desde que ella fue adoptada por la familia Todoroki y entregada como sirviente al más joven de los hijos.

Era común que las familias de _betas _buscaran que sus hijos pudieran tener _status_ más allá de ser simples oficinistas como todos los de su subgénero, por lo que los padres de Jirou, buscando un buen porvenir para su hija, la dieron a ésta adinerada y prestigiosa familia, con promesas - que fueron cumplidas - de la mejor eduación destinada sólo a los _alfas,_ que de ninguna otra forma un _beta_ podría financiar.

A cambio, la joven permanecería al lado del joven Shoto desde pequeños hasta que éste decidiera casarse y adoptara nuevos sirvientes, dándole así la libertad a Jirou.

ー En verdad cresiste, Shoto ー dijo cargando al bicolor ー ya llegamos.

Se descalzaron en el enorme _genkan_ de entrada, dejaron los zapatos tirados y entraron a la habitación que compartían.

Cuando Shoto pisó el suelo de _tatami_ se sintió más aliviado; estaba a salvo. La joven lo metió en un _futón _enorme, acolchonado y blanco, y lo besó en la frente.

ー Cielos, estás hirviendo. ー se preocupó ー Iré por las medicinas; no puedo creer que tu celo se haya adelantado una semana entera.

Shoto sólo gemía.

ー Debes... debes cerrar todas las puertas. No quiero que me escuchen ー él sabía que sus lascivos y dolorosos sonidos podían filtrarse a través de las puertas corredizas de papel ー por favor, Kyoka...

La joven corría de aquí para allí con medicinas, inyecciones y paños húmedos. Tomó el celular, hizo un llamado desesperado y colgó rápidamente para regresar al lado del bicolor.

ー Shoto, no queda otra.

ー Kyoka... ー sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas ー no quiero...

ー Si no hacemos algo tu olor va a inundar toda la propiedad y nos meteremos en problemas ー la joven también iba a llorar ー lo siento, Shoto...

En unos pocos minutos sintieron cómo alguien corría la puerta de entrada y dejaba sus zapatos en el _genkan. _Los pasos estremecían al bicolor a sabiendas de lo que pasaría, pero...

ー ¡Buenas noches! ー dijo ruidosamente una chica de piel rosa ー El doctor anterior fue despedido por ser un maldito pervertido, asi que yo soy su reemplazo, Ashido Mina a su servicio.

ー Pareces muy joven para ser doctora, Ashido... ー observó con desconfianza la _ningyo_ del bicolor ー esto es serio.

ー No te preocupes, soy mayor de lo que aparento y sí, soy doctora, pero desde hace poco, asi es que no estás del todo equivocada. En lo que sí te equivocas es en asumir que no tengo experiencia en _esto. __ー _Mina continuó platicando pero no desatendió su labor y de arrodilló junto al _futón_ del joven abriendo su bolso ー Durante toda mi residencia atendí clandestinamente con mi compañero, el hoy Doctor Iida Tenya, a _omegas_ sin recursos en _Shinjuku. _

_ー _Ya veo ー Jirou le hizo una reverencia ー disculpe mi insolencia, Ashido _sensei._ Es que me preocupa mucho el joven Shoto.

ー Bueno, es natural, eres su _ningyo._ Asumo que se criaron juntos ー Mina ahora le tomaba la temperatura al bicolor ー asi que me puedes contar qué pasó en su día, para saber por qué se le adelantó así el celo, como le mencionaste al operador cuando llamaste.

ー Pues... ー Jirou observaba cómo le colocaba un paño frío en la frente ー hoy fue su primer _miai, ¿_sabe? Cuando tiene una entrevista para un posible _miai gekkon._

ー Un matrimonio arreglado, ¿verdad? ー la chica rosa sacudió la cabeza ー Estos malditos _alfas, _no sé en qué piensan. Bien. Por lo que me dices, los más probable es que su celo se haya disparado por estar expuesto entre _alfas_ jóvenes, más aún si la intención que tenían era de cortejarlo. ¿Fueron muchos?

ー No se me permitió ir... y el joven recién llega. No he podido saber mucho hasta ahora.

ー ¿Eres su sirviente y no te dejaron ir? ー Mina estaba cada vez más enfadada.

ー Su padre sabe que yo lo protegería y lo ayudaría a huír de poder hacerlo. No se ha querido arriesgar.

ー Bien. Estás volando en fiebre, joven Shoto. ー le dijo agachada junto al _futón_ ー Tendrás que aliviarte con juguetes y como estás muy débil necesitarás asistencia. Sé que es incómodo y que el anterior doctor era un asqueroso, pero yo soy profesional y no te voy a lastimar.

ー Nhg... duele... ー Shoto sólo se retorcía en un charco de sudor y fluídos ー necesito... ayuda. Kyoka... quédate.

ー Voy a tomar eso como un sí. ー Jirou cerró la puerta de la habitación tras oír a Mina tomar los artefactos fálicos de su bolso.

La joven médica indicó a Jirou que sirviera de apoyo para el joven Todoroki y ella puso la cabeza y un poco de la espalda de su amo en su pecho; Mina se puso guantes de látex, colocó un condón en el instrumento y le abrió las piernas a Shoto. Situó debajo de su koxis una almohada abultada para levantarle las caderas y se dispuso a penetrarlo.

Shoto era virgen, por lo que odiaba ese método para calmar su celo, pero hasta el momento no había ninguna forma 100% efectiva de apaciguar los síntomas del doloroso período.

Sintió el frío del condón en su entrada y luego los cuidadosos empujones que le propiciaban para hacerlo eyacular para que se pudiera relajar.

Jirou lo sostenía fuertemente, cubriendo su boca con una mano y Mina lo observaba y trataba de pronunciar palabras que le trajeran calma.

ー Ya falta poco, joven, sólo trata de no tensar tanto el cuerpo ー Mina podía ver que estaba exhausto de venirse tantas veces ー ya casi terminamos.

Shoto lanzó su gemido final, con dolor, con vergüenza, y apretó los brazos de Jirou dejando marcas en ellos. Tras venirse por última vez sólo se desmayó.

Mina lo limpió y Jirou lo arropó tras quitar todo lo ensuciado. Salieron juntas de la habitación, camino hacía la puerta.

ー Lamento que hayas tenido que taparle la boca. Este es mi teléfono personal ー dijo extendiéndole una tarjeta ー llámame si algo así vuelve a ocurrir.

Le hizo una reverencia de despedida y entró corriendo a ver a Shoto. Mina _sensei_ había dejado una medicina que le daría mareos por lo fuerte que era, pero dijo que sería efectiva. Ahora que el bicolor no sufría estaba mas tranquila; colocó su _futón_ junto al de Shoto y se recostó mirándolo para estar alerta.

ー Un día... ー dijo acomodando unos cabellos del hermoso rostro ー un día serás libre, joven Shoto...

* * *

**¡Fin del primer capítulo! Waaa ~**

**Espero que hayan leído las advertencias. Si no lo han hecho, háganlo.**

**Hay muchos términos japoneses, pero siempre se aclaran en el relato. De todas formas, aquí les van algunas definiciones:**

◆ _Miai gekkon:_ un matrimonio arreglado. En Japón es muy común, incluso en la actualidad. Los _maia gekkon _entre herederos de empresas importantes o entre hijos de clanes _yakuzas_ son comunes para celebrar la paz y unión cooperativa entre los mismos.

◆ _Miai:_ se les llama así a las incómodas entrevistas que tienen los hijos cuyos padres quieren arreglar sus matrimonios para "conocerse" antes de la ceremonia en cuestión. Son entrevistas muy formales, ya que están presentes los potenciales suegros de ambos.

◆ _Genkan_: la entrada en donde se descalzan y dejan sus zapatos los japoneses.

◆ _Kabukicho: _es un vecindario de Tokio lleno de entretenimiento para adultos. No es una zona roja, pero hay muchos tragamonedas, clubes pequeños y pubs.

◆ _Omotesando_: exclusivo barrio comercial, donde sólo lo frecuenta la gente muy adinerada.

◆ _Ningyo_: el término significa "muñeca", pero se ha utilizado en ciertos momentos de la historia para nombrar a aquel sirviente que crecía junto al futuro amo como si fuesen hermanos. En el caso de las mujeres, serían una suerte de "damas de compañía" europeas, quienes asistían a las reinas desempeñando funciones específicas y con ciertas aptitudes.

◆ _Shinjuku_: es el más importante centro comercial y administrativo de Tokio, pero sus alquileres en ciertas zonas son económicos, por lo que en este fic allí es donde Mina atiende a _omegas _desafortunados.

**Espero que les vaya gustando hasta aquí. Quiero agradecer a mi amiga Lady Violet por aportar a la idea principal de esta obra. Vi, es una pena que no escribas, no me cansaré de decirlo.**

**He leído sugerencias, asi es que también les agradezco a ustedes.**

**Normalmente no tardo mas de una semana o diez dias en actualizar, pero este fic puede que tarde más debido a que estoy terminando mis exámenes.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	3. Amigos

La noche había pasado sin novedades y apenas dieron las 3AM cerró el local tranquilo.

Comenzó a limpiar todo lo utilizado y cuando terminó, regresó al frente del local con el mapo para el piso. En ese momento, sintió cómo le tocaban la persiana desde fuera.

ー Viejo, vas a activar la alarma uno de estos días ー advirtió abriéndole y dejando pasar a su amigo ー en verdad no puedo creer que vengas a estas horas, Kirishima.

ー Es que ella trabaja por aquí cerca y bueno... a veces los voluntarios son útiles ー sonrió seguro el pelirrojo.

ー Sabes, ni creo que debas esforzarte _tanto._ ー se encogió de brazos el rubio ー Creo que le gustas mucho y por eso permite que la vayas a ver todos los malditos días.

ー Wow, ¿seguimos hostiles con lo de ser _alfa, _bro?

ー ¡Es que es RIDICULO, bro! ー se quejó Kaminari gritando ー Yo, ¿un _alfa?_

ー Pues la verdad es que hace tres semanas cuando me lo dijiste pensé "ni de coña", pero ya, asúmelo Kami.

ー Es fácil para tí decirlo, como eres _beta _no vives con el miedo de lastimar a alguien. Y la chica que te gusta es _beta _al igual que tú.

ー Bueno, algunos verían esto como una ventaja. ー calmó a su amigo haciéndolo sentar en un sillón ー Mira el lado positivo: cuando tu compañero tuvo su celo en pleno callejón lo levantaste y lo trajiste al local, lo cubriste con sábanas y hasta llamaste a Uraraka.

ー Supongo... cielos, ese día casi me infarto. Pobre Midoriya. Me miró con unos ojos de pánico tremendos, seguramente pensó que lo iba a violar.

ー Es que es lo normal, pero tú no reaccionaste a su olor. Hiciste bien, bro.

ー Yo sentí su olor, pero sabía que no debía lastimarlo. De todas formas no sentí... tú sabes, "eso".

ー ¿El deseo incontrolable de poseerlo?

ー ¡CIELOS! ー se quejó por su condición ー ¡Imagina eso! Solo pensar que puede llegarme a pasar...

ー Bro, NUNCA te ha pasado. Nada va a cambiar ahora que sabes. Tú sigues siendo el de siempre, Kami.

ー Ah... eso espero ー allí recordó el momento que tuvo al llegar al local ー Aunque sabes, hoy sentí un olor mas dulce de lo normal.

ー ¿Más dulce? ー Kirishima pensó tomandose el mentón.

ー Si, como... como olor a... no sé, ¿frutas?

ー Viejo, ¿no tenías que terminar de limpiar?

ー AGHHAHS MIRA LA HORA QUE ES ー Kaminari se levantó de golpe al mirar su móvil ー Todo por quedarme hablando mamadas contigo.

ー Oye.

ー Ayúdame a terminar y nos vamos a casa, que tengo clases por la mañana ¡y tú también!

ー NO MAMES ー Kirishima se había olvidado completamente de la universidad por platicar ー vamos a apurarnos.

Ambos terminaron y se montaron en sus bicicletas al salir. Iban platicando en voz baja por la hora y se estacionaron en un complejo de departamentos de sólo dos pisos.

Subieron juntos por las escaleras, sigilosamente, pero una puerta se abrió y los asustó.

ー Son las 5 de la mañana, ¡que hacén⁈

ー ¡Lo sentimos, Uraraka! ー dijo Kirishima susurrando y juntando sus manos.

ー Ocha, vuelve a la cama o despertarás a Midoriya ー el rubio la miró ー no somos ladrones, asique quédate tranquila.

ー Ya, ya... buenas noches, desquiciados.

Entraron juntos al apartamento que compartian, justo junto al de Deku y Ochako, se quitaron los zapatos y el abrigo.

ー Oye, Kami. Mañana voy a ver a Bakugo luego de clases. Y luego voy a trabajar y luego -

ー Luego vas a ver a esa chica, lo sé, lo sé ー supo antes de que el pelirrojo terminara; se puso ropa vieja para dormir y comenzó a dirigirse a su habitación.

ー Bakugo está con unos humores terribles últimamente.

ー Pues no sé el motivo, es un maldito _alfa _adinerado, ahora sólo necesita posición que seguramente obtendrá casándose con una de esas bellezas que nos mostró el otro día.

ー Pues él no se veía felíz... sabes, creo que, aunque nunca lo ha admitido, siempre ha amado a...

ー Kiri, no ー Kaminari volteó a verlo seriamente ー es muy tarde para platicar sobre eso. Y nos va a doler, porque somos sus amigos. Asique vayamos a dormir de una jodida vez porque nada de eso podemos solucionar ahora.

ー Ya, es cierto. Buenas noches, Kami.

ー Buenas noches, bro.

* * *

Su despertar ese día era fatídico. Hacía una semana sus padres habían llegado con una carpeta llena de fotos de hombres y mujeres _alfas,_ como si las personas fuesen una especie de "menú" del cual elegir, era como comer un bistec.

A Katsuki Bakugo le resultaba repulsiva la idea de los _miai_ _gekkon_, pero había fijado en su mente la idea de triunfar en la vida y no dejarse ser pisoteado por nadie.

Su madre _alfa_, Mitsuki, se había casado con Masaru, su padre _omega,_ en contra de toda su familia. Por ello fueron desprestigiados durante mucho tiempo, hasta que juntos de reinventaron por medio de trabajo duro e inversiones.

Había visto a sus padres partirse el alma trabajando por todo lo que ahora tenían y él había decidido que no pasaría por lo mismo. Por ello decidió tragarse el orgullo e ir a todas las estúpidas _miai_ que sus padres le concetaran.

Y _ese _era el día de su primer entrevista. Allí se encontraba, frente al maldito edificio. Su mejor amigo, Kirishima, iba a acompañarlo. No es normal llevar a estas cuestiones tan serias a alguien que no es parte de la familia, pero los Bakugo no eran tan formales y amaban a Kirishima como si fuese su propio hijo.

ー Casi llegas tarde, maldito ー le dijo al pelirrojo viéndolo llegar.

ー Lo siento ー respondió agitado ー tuve un día largo.

ー Como sea, mis padres están arriba. Terminemos con esto.

ー ¡Espera, Bakugo! ー Kirishima lo detuvo por el brazo antes de entrar ー ¿seguro que quieres hacer esto? ¿qué hay de... - ー y fue allí que titubeó recordando las palabras de Kaminari.

ー ¡Solo quiero terminar con esto! ー le gritó impaciente ー Ya, vámonos.

Kirishima calló su deseo de expresarse y decirle que sólo quería verlo felíz. Entendió las palabras de Kaminari... era cierto, Bakugo era un _alfa._ Su mundo era distinto al suyo. ¿Qué cambiaría diciendo _ese _nombre? Sólo lograría lastimarlo.

Lo siguió por los lujosos pasillos del enorme edificio, hasta llegar a una sala en donde estaban los padres de Bakugo sentados frente a dos adultos refinados y una joven hermosa, de tersa piel y enormes pechos.

ー ¡Al fin llegas, Katsuki! ー dijo Masaru al verlos ー Tomen asiento, chicos.

ー Katsuki, ellos son el señor y la señora Yaoyozuru ー dijo Mitsuki señalando educadamente con la palma ー y esta hermosa joven es su dulce hija, Yaoyozuru Momo.

Todos hicieron una reverencia tras la presentación y dejaron alejados a los pretendientes.

Bakugo miraba hacia un costado sin emitir sonido y la joven miraba al suelo avergonzada.

ー Psss, viejo ー le susurró Kirishima un poco cerca ー No seas imbécil, sólo háblale.

ー Tch ー chistó y volteó a mirar a la joven ー Tu apellido es dificil.

ー P-puedes llamarme Momo...

ー Bien, Momo, no pareces _alfa_ ー sentenció Bakugo ofendiéndola.

ー Oh, disculpa, ahora mismo pondré mi campana de _alfa_ en mi cuello y la haré sonar y si me esperas un poco más, traeré mi cartel luminoso que dice _alfa,_ para que estés seguro.

ー _Ahora_ pareces _alfa._

ー Oye ー se sonrojó ante el comentario ー yo no quiero estar aquí mucho más que tú.

ー ¿Y qué quieres tú, Momo?

ー ¡Casarme por amor! ー los gritos de la joven Yaoyozuru terminaron de arruinar todo. Sus padres se disculparon y la escoltaron fuera del complejo.

Los padres de Katsuki también estaban apenados. Sabían que el comportamiento de su hijo probablemente había hecho a la bella joven flipar.

Tampoco querían discutir frente a Kirishima, por lo cual evitaron decirle algo a Katsuki y se despiedieron de ellos.

ー ¡Al fin! ー el pelirrojo se estiró ー Ah, viejo, hiciste enfadar a la chica. Y era bonita.

ー Cállate y vamos a beber algo de una buena vez ー refunfuñó.

ー No puedo, viejo, tengo trabajo ー le recordó Kirishima ー ve a _kabukicho_ y bebe algo donde Kaminari.

ー Tch, ¿por qué iría allí?

ー ¿Tienes... un motivo para no ir? ー su mejor amigo lo increpó cruelmente.

ー DE QUE HABLAS, IRÉ AHORA MISMO POR UN MALDITO CAFÉ. O NO. TAL VEZ TÉ.

La ira de Bakugo sólo hacía estallar de risa a Kirishima; odiaba ser desafiado. Se despidió de su amigo y tomó el tren camino a _Kabukicho. _

Al bajar, sintió una brisa que le heló las orejas, aún con la bufanda puesta. Sintió genuinas ganas de beber algo caliente, pero al pararse en la puerta del maldito _starbucks_ vió desde afuera una sonrisa dentro del local que no quería entrar y arruirar.

Dio la vuelta hacia la entrada de la estación para regresar, pero una mano en su hombro lo hizo voltear.

ー Bakugo ー Tsuyu le llamó al verlo ー ¿no vas a entrar?

ー ... iba a entrar.

ー Vas a entrar.

Se miraron en silencio y la cálida mirada de su amiga terminó por convencerlo. La ayudó con las bolsas de basura que cargaba y entró al local con ella.

ー ¡B-bakugo! ー Ochako se sorprendió al verlo entrar con Tsuyu ー ... has venido a... ¿a beber algo?

ー ¿Para qué otra cosa vendría, cachetes? ー se sentó molesto en uno de los cómodos sillones luego de quitarse la bufanda.

Los clientes lo observaban por lo apuesto que su rostro lucía; su mirada masculina y esa expresión pedante lo hacían parecer un actor salido de un _dorama._ Su ropa era casual pero elegante. Su chaqueta larga y marrón y sus pantalones negros resaltaban sus ojos color rubí y hacía sonrojar a todo el local.

Ordenó un _roll_ de canela y un té _chai_ picante. Tsuyu se quitó el delantal al terminar su turno y se sentó en el mismo sillón, bastante cerca.

Bakugo seguía siendo igual de brusco que con todos, pero Tsuyu nunca parecía afectada al respecto, como Kirishima, mantenían una estrecha relación y sabía tratar al explosivo.

Ochako había llamado por su nombre a Bakugo pero él jamás volteó porque estaba distraído platicando con Tsuyu, como siempre, a los gritos.

Sintió un aroma fresco, como a menta, acercándose a su lado derecho. Esa silueta se inclinó para dejar una bandeja sobre la mesita con lo que había ordenado; al ver esa silueta incorporada se encontró con una tímida sonrisa.

ー ¡K-kacchan…! ー sólo una persona lo llamaba así ー Te ves muy bien… hace mucho que no venías por aquí.

ー Tengo mejores cosas que hacer, nerd ー respondió como siempre y Tsuyu le dió con el codo en las costillas ー ¡Auch! ー miró a la chica alterado y enseguida se calmó ー Y tú… ¿qué haces aún aquí?

ー O-oh… es que… estoy ahorrando y este trabajo sirve.

ー Ja, ¿ahorrando?

Ochako se asomó a observar porque sabía _exactamente_ lo que Deku estaba por decir.

ー ¡Sí! ー respondió el chico de ojos verdes muy seguro ー Quiero viajar por el mundo y ya no me falta tanto dinero, asique sólo estaré aquí un tiempo más.

Bakugo comenzó a sentir un agudo sonido hasta que volvió en sí.

ー Tch. ー chistó ー ¿Y cuando se supone que nos dejes a todos en paz?

ー M-me… me voy… luego de año nuevo.

En ese momento Bakugo sintió que 1 minuto era 1 año, hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Ochako.

ー Jeje ー se acercó incómodamente ー Bakugo… ¿quisieras probar el especial del dia?

ー Ya comí demasiado ー se levantó de golpe y alcanzó a ver una mirada expectante que le echaba Tsuyu aún sentada ー debo irme.

ー ¡A-adiós, Kacchan…!

ー _Bye_.

Mintras salía se estaba colocando la bufanda y no alcanzó a ver a un chico rubio que venía del lado contrario casi corriendo; se chocaron es la entrada, del lado de afuera.

ー ¡Bakugo! ー Kaminari lo miró incrédulo ー ¿realmente eres tú?

ー Por supuesto que yo soy yo, idiota ¿quien mas podría ser?

ー Wow, definitivamente eres tú. ー al terminar esa frase pensó unos segundos ー No me digas que viniste a…

ー Debo irme, ya perdí mucho tiempo. Nos vemos.

El rubio se quedó parado, observando cómo el otro se alejaba cada vez más entre la pesada nieve.

ー Ah… ー suspiró Kaminari ー que pena.

Al llegar a la estación, el bolsillo de la chaqueta vibró, metió su mano y vió un texto en su móvil.

_**「 **__**Idiota (**__**ー**__**_**__**ー**__**;) **__**」**_

Claro que no lo admitiría, pero leer el texto de Tsuyu lo hizo sentirse idiota en verdad.

Hora de ir a casa.

* * *

Le costó más de lo normal abrir los ojos. Jirou se encontraba a su lado, sosteniendo su mano fuertemente, completamente dormida. ¿Lo había cuidado toda la noche?

Se sentó pero enseguida se volvió a inclinar. Le dolía. Fue allí que recordó lo que había sucedido con su celo.

Se entristeció porque comprendió el hecho de que la joven _ningyo_ haya estado pegada a él: no había dormido mientras él descansaba.

Acarició su rostro y se agachó cerca de su oído para susurrarle.

ー Kyoka… ー la chica abrió de golpe los ojos ー tranquila, tranquila. Estoy bien ー dijo dándole espacio para que ella también se incorporara.

ー Joven Shoto… ー lo miró torcido y se preocupó ー ¿Le duele…?

El bicolor sacudió su cabeza y le sonrió.

ー Creo que los síntomas de mi celo se han ido ー la calmó ー Ashido _sensei_ es muy buena. Gracias por ocuparte.

ー Tengo malas notocias para darte… mientras dormías, se ha acercado uno de los hombres de tu padre. Ha dicho que la semana entrante tienes otro _miai._ Me preocupa porque no quisiera que tu celo se dispare cuando yo no estoy y… ー Jirou se le acurrucó en el hombro ー No sé qué haría si algo malo llegara a pasarte…

ー Kyoka ー tocó su cabello ー nada va a pasarme. Iré a la estúpida _miai_ y me casaré con el próximo imbécil que me presenten mis padres.

ー Podemos huir…

ー No ー el bicolor se negó terminantemente ー si huyes, puede que te lastimen. Mi padre tiene mucho dinero e influencias, nos encontrarían enseguida.

ー Shoto, no quiero que te cases si no es por amor…

ー En un mundo ideal, tú y yo hubiéramos nacido libres e iguales y podríamos haber vivido sólos siempre… ー tomó uno de los apretados puños de Jirou y lo besó ー Eres la hermana mas dulce que podría tener.

ー Shoto… ー lloró ー Quiero verte felíz.

ー Si me caso exigiré a mi esposo o esposa que te quedes conmigo ー prometió ー y siempre nos tendremos el uno al otro.

ー Jeje ー rió y se secó las lágrimas ー Debo decirte que es de noche ya. Has dormido desde ayer por la noche hasta ahora. Tu móvil sonó y abrí tus mensajes; el joven Yoarashi preguntó cómo te encontrabas y le he respondido yo.

ー Cielos ー recordó a Inasa ー ese tipo parece… intenso.

ー Parece un buen chico, Shoto.

ー Sólo seremos amigos. Ya te lo dije, me casaré con la persona de la siguiente entrevista y ya.

ー Bien, bien ー rodó los ojos de costado la joven ー también escribieron tus nuevos amigos. Midoriya y Uraraka. Les expliqué que te sentías mal y pidieron verte.

ー ¿Y van a venir? ー se entusiasmó.

ー Dije que mandaría un coche cuando terminaran su trabajo, que eso debería ser… ー miró su móvil ー ahora mismo.

ー ¡Genial! ー el bicolor había recuperado los ánimos ー Quiero que te conozcan.

ー Deben ser fantásticas personas ー sonrió y se paró ー Iré a avisar al chofer.

Todoroki se levantó con dificultad, pero llegó tranquilo hasta el baño, dejó toda la ropa de cama en una canasta y se duchó. Sabía que tenía tiempo, ya que no vivía cerca de _Kabukicho,_ sino en un exclusivo y alejado barrio de _alfas._

Enjuagó todo su cuerpo mientras el _ofuro_  
se llenaba y luego se sumergió hasta la boca.

Cerró los ojos y luego de unos minutos sintió a su _ningyo_ abrir la puerta corrediza.

ー No pude lavar tu espalda ー lo regañó.

ー ¿Te vas a meter o no?

ー Voy, voy ー la joven dejó sus ropas y repitió lo que Shoto. Luego, se metió al _ofuro_ enfrentada a él.

ー ¿Podemos preparar comida para mis amigos?

ー Umm sí, el cocinero Sato está de nuestro lado, así que no creo que haya problema ー pensó Jirou relajándose.

ー Quiero soba. Y dulces tradicionales.

ー Estás de buen humor ーel comentario de la chica hizo sonrojar al bicolor.

ー Es que… a parte de tí, jamás tuve amigos.

ー Entonces no perdamos tiempo y vamos a recibirlos a lo grande.

* * *

Una _limusina_ negra y enorme se les acercó a la puerta del local. El chofer bajó y les abrió una de las múltiples puertas para conducirlos hacia la residencia Todoroki.

Ochako casi se desmaya de tanto lujo y Deku murmuraba todas las cosas que veía al pasar por el exclusivo barrio.

Al bajar los recibió una joven con un kimono lila y bufanda púrpura, de cabello corto y hermosas pestañas inferiores.

Fue muy educada y los encaminó a la casa en donde sólo Shoto y ella se quedaban.

ー Por favor, sean silenciosos ya que el amo Todoroki es muy severo con el joven Shoto ー dijo dejando sus zapatos de madera en el _genkan._

ー Claro ー obedecieron ambos mientras entraban mirando todo a su alrededor sorprendidos.

Al adentrarse por los largos pasillos podían oler más fuerte el deliciosa aroma a comida recién preparada.

ー ¡Llegaron! ー Shoto los esperaba sentado en una mesa redonda y baja pero enorme, repleta de comida ー Espero que tengan hambre.

ー Uwaaaaa ー Ochako cayó de rodillas hasta la mesa ー Todoroki… toda esta hermosa comida…

ー Todoroki, esto es increíble ー Deku estaba sorprendido, pero se sentó con calma junto a su amiga ー ¿todo esto es por nosotros?

ー ¿… es demasiado? ー Shoto se sintió apenado ー Lo siento… es que nunca tenemos gente aquí.

ー _Itadakimasu_ ー Ochako no titubueó en comenzar a engullir todo lo que sus palitos tocaban ー ¡todo está delicioso! ー no paraba de repetir con los cachetes llenos ー Todoroki, te amo, te adoro.

La pena que sintió Shoto fue reemplazada por una carcajada enorme y un sonrojo. Jirou nunca había visto al joven reirse así antes, por lo cual amó al par de _omegas_ antes de cruzar palabra alguna.

ー Que bueno que le guste la comida, Uraraka. ー Jirou le sirvió en su vaso.

ー P-por favor, no seas tan formal ー dijo levantando la palma ー tenemos la misma edad.

ー Lo siento, es la costumbre ー explicó la _ningyo._

ー Bien ー Deku miró a su amiga ー Ochako es la persona ideal para todo este festín.

ー ¿Te gusta la comida tradicional, Ochako? ー preguntó felíz e interesado el bicolor.

ー Lo siento ー dijo engullendo fideos ー es que… nunca vi tanta comida. En serio, nunca en mi vida. A mi familia le alegraría ver todo esto. Mi mamá estaría felíz de saber que como así de bien.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo en la sala.

ー L-lo siento, no quise incomodar a nadie… ー dijo apenada.

ー No nos has incomodado ー apaciguó educadamente Jirou ー sabemos que la vida para los _omega_ es dificil, en todas las clases sociales.

ー Todoroki… ー Deku recordó ー ¿cómo te sientes luego del otro día?

El bicolor se encogió de hombros y Jirou le tomó la mano. Los otros dos observaron ese estrecho lazo y supieron que se amaban. Eran parecidos a ellos.

ー El chico fue amable, pero… ー se refirió a Inasa ー Yo fui rudo porque realmente no estaba preparado.

ー El joven decidió que se casará con quien esté en el siguiente _miai._ ー explicó la _ningyo . _

ー Todoroki… no quiero ser entrometido, pero… estoy seguro de que ninguno de nosotros quiere verte triste ー la sinceridad de Deku conmovió al bicolor y se le cayeron unas lágrimas. Ochako tragó fuerte y se atragantó.

ー Estaré bien mientras sean mis amigos… Kyoka, Ochako y tú.

ー ¡Sin duda, cuenta con nosotros! ー le respondió el pecoso con seriedad.

ー ¡Bien! ー se secó las lágrimas y sonrió ー Coman, disfruten. Ya no quiero llorar por hoy. Estoy con mis amigos.

Los cuatro sonrieron y brindaron; tal vez, sólo esa noche, olvidarían juntos de dónde venían o hacia dónde iban, no habría _status_ social, ni subgénero, sólo… cuatro amigos.

* * *

ー ¿Entonces…? ー dijo el rubio abriendo una vez mas la persiana del local a la madrugada.

ー Fui a verlo luego del trabajo ー dijo Kirishima entrando al _starbucks _ー y bro, estaba… harto.

ー Sólo fue a una entrevista ¿ya está harto?

ー ¡Kaminari, esta es su vida y está siendo decidida por otras personas! ¿No puedes ser más comprensivo?

ー ¿MAS COMPRENSIVO? ー el rubio tiró un trapo al suelo ー ¿Bromeas, verdad⁈ Kirishima, toda mi vida crecí pensando que era _beta, _igual que tú, nosotros somos ESCLAVOS de esta gente. No podemos casarnos con _alfas,_ ni con _omegas_ porque no podemos crear ese vínculo que ellos sí. No podemos ser jefes, no podemos obtener ningún permiso si no es a través de ellos ¿ESTAS DE COÑA?

ー Viejo, cálmate ー Kirishima esta sorprendido de cómo gritaba ー ellos también la tienen difícil.

ー ¿Dificil? ¿DIFICIL? ー subió a un más el tono y lagrimeó ー ¿Sabes para quién es dificil? Ocha y Midoriya no pueden conseguir otro maldito trabajo que no sea limpiando pisos, les pagan _menos_ por ser _omegas, _y ni te imaginas el miedo que sienten cuando alguien los huele de cerca.

ー Amigo, cálmate ー lo tomó por los hombros ー dime qué sucede, porque algo te pasa.

ー Hace 3 años vivimos juntos… tenemos más de 1 trabajo y apenas podemos llegar a clases. Ha sido demasiado difícil… ir a la universidad, ir a la fábrica, salir de allí y venir a trabajar aquí hasta la madrugada, para llegar a casa, dormir 3 malditas horas y comenzar todo de vuelta.

ー Kami, yo… lo siento, también tendré más trabajo, buscaré la forma de ganar mas dinero…

ー No es sobre el dinero.

ー …

ー No lo sigas defendiendo, por favor ー Kaminari estaba harto de las excusas de Bakugo ー Sólo… no lo hagas. Su familia lo ama, nosotros lo apoyamos y daríamos la vida por él y TODOS sabemos que él y Midoriya se aman. ¿Y qué elige él? ¡Ignorarlo por ser _omega_!

ー _Dude,_ no todo es blanco o negro.

ー Kirishima, abre los ojos. Lo ama, pero no le sirve para obtener _status_ y preservarse en el mundo de los adinerados.

ー Kami… ー al pelirrojo le dolía todo ese rencor que veía en su amigo ー Bakugo no cree que sea justo para Midoriya vivir entre _alfas _como una máquina de procrear_…_ por eso…

ー Entonces que no vuelva a aparecer por aquí ー amenazó ー porque voy a partirle la madre si tengo que ver una vez más el rostro triste de Midoriya.

Las cosas estaban demasiado tensas, pero el rubio tenía un punto… los problemas de Bakugo lucían insignificantes al lado de la realidad que todos ellos vivían en el día a día.

ー Vendré a ayudar mas seguido. Cuídate, amigo.

Kirishima cortó por lo sano y decidió irse antes de hacer enfadar mas a Kaminari. Nada de lo que dijera haría las cosas mejor… el rubio había nacido para tener todas las ventajas sociales, pero no tenía ninguna y, desde donde estaba parado, todas esas divisiones le parecían inhumanas e injustas.

Terminó de cerrar el local y recibió un texto de Ochako.

ー Oh, Ocha ー vió una foto al abrir el móvil ー parecen divertirse.

_**「**__**Nos puedes buscar? (**__**ﾉ**__***) **_  
_**no queremos hacer ruido al salir de aquí **__**」**_

ー Cierto ー dijo al ver a un chico muy hermoso en la foto ー el _omega_ rico en aprietos. Su familia debe ser severa con él…

Le respondió que sí a su amiga y fue con su bicicleta camino al alejado barrio, luego de colocar una plegable enganchada a la parte trasera de la suya.

Tardó, pero finalmente llegó a una gigantesca propiedad tradicional, con enormes murales. Se quedó un poco lejos ya que había dos enormes tipos custodiando la entrada. Su móvil vibró.

_**「**__**Por la puerta trasera ( ´∀**__**)**__**」**_

ー Con un demonio, chicos, esta propiedad es enorme ー pensó en voz alta y pegó la vuelta.

Estaba helado, el frío lastimaba su nariz e ir en bicicleta no ayudaba nada. Al llegar al portón de atrás, aparcó y notó que se le cayeron unas gotas de sangre de la nariz.

ー Oh, cielos ーdijo viéndose el guante manchado.

ー ¡Kami! ー llamó Deku susurrando ー gracias por venir a buscarn- ¡oh, por Dios, estás bien⁈

ー ¡Shhh! ー Jirou salió detrás de él con Shoto y Ochako ー ¿por qué el alboroto?

ー Oh, hola ー Kaminari hizo una reverencia ー parece que el frío lastimó mi nariz, es todo.

ー No parece parar… ー Ochako lo miró de cerca. Shoto se encontraba del otro lado del portón aún, para no alertar a los guardias.

ー ¿Quiere entrar…?

ー Kaminari Denki. Por favor, no hace falta que seas formal ー le respondió a Jirou ー y no, gracias. Mañana tengo un día largo y ya quiero ir a casa. En verdad no es nada.

ー Ponte esto, Midoriya ー Deku se acercó cuando Shoto le habló y éste le colocó una bufanda en los hombros ー y con la que tienes en el cuello tapa tu nariz para que no te pase lo mismo.

Jirou hizo lo mismo, se quitó su bufanda y se la colocó a Ochako.

ー Envíenme un texto para saber que llegaron bien. ー sonrió arropándola ー _Omegas_ por la calle a estas horas…

ー Oh, está bien, Kaminari es _alfa_ asique estaremos bien ー dijo Midoriya ayudando al rubio a desplegar la otra bicicleta.

ー ¿Un _alfa_ en bicicleta? ー Jirou no lo podía creer.

ー Si, bueno, eso es una historia para otro día ー Kaminari lucía molesto ー gracias por cuidar a mis amigos ー reverenció ー hasta luego.

Jirou y Shoto se despidieron de sus amigos y volvieron a entrar rápidamente por la temperatura.

Ochako se subió a espaldas del rubio y Deku los siguió a la par. Entraron a los departamentos con cautela y el chico de ojos verdes se metió al departamento de Kaminari.

ー ¿Qué sucede?

ー Pareces molesto… ー dijo con una caja de algodón en la mano ー lamento que hayas tenido que ir _tan _tarde por nosotros.

ー No estoy molesto contigo, Midoriya.

ー Oh… ー se sorprendió ー ¿quieres platicar?

ー No realmente… nisiquiera te quitaste el abrigo, ¿y qué haces con esa caja de algodón?

ー Oh, esto… vengo a curarte la nariz. Debes tenerla llena de sangre seca ahora. Suénatela así puedo curarte. Dejaré mi abrigo sobre la mesa, si no te importa.

ー Adelante, Kirishima no está ー dijo sonándose la nariz ー cielos, tanta sang- ー el rubio instantáneamente se dobló de rodillas, con un insoportable dolor.

ー ¿Q-qué sucede? ー Deku había dejado sus abrigos y volteó asustado ー Kaminari, ¿estás bien?

ー Midoriya, aléjate…

Deku no necesitó ningún otro tipo de advertencia y se encerró en el baño con cerrojo. No tenía su móvil a mano… podría golpear la pared para alertar a Ochako, pero ella también correría peligro.

Se sentó y trató de calmar su miedo. ¿Qué había pasado? No estaba con su celo, es más, nisiquiera estaba cerca de tenerlo…

ー Kami… tengo miedo. ー le dijo pegado a la puerta. Luego de un silencio el rubio respondió.

ー Ya le envié un texto a Kirishima, debería entrar en cualquier momento ー la voz se le entrecortó ー lo siento, lo siento tanto…

Deku iba a responder, pero enseguida sintieron entrando al pelirrojo.

ー ¡Aquí estoy! ー cerró la puerta agitado ー ¿Están bien⁈

ー Debes sacar a Midoriya de aquí antes de que le haga daño… ー Kaminari se tapada la nariz sangrante.

ー Kami… ー estaba atónito y volteó a la puerta del baño ー Midoriya… Kaminari no te atacaría…

ー … lo sé, sólo es que… Eijirou, juro que no vine con mi celo, pero él se dobló en el suelo y me pidió que huyera…

Un ruido los interrumpió.

ー ¿Qué sucede? ー Ochako entró rápidamente y cerró detras suyo ー estan haciendo mucho ruido… ¿Kami?

Ochako vio a Kaminari en el suelo tomándose la nariz y se asustó. Kirishima la sostuvo tras su espalda, pero el rubio no se levantó.

ー Eijiro, ¿qué está sucediendo⁈ ー la chica estaba histérica.

ー No estoy seguro… ー Kirishima vió que el rubio no reaccionaba ー Kami… voy a acercar a Ocha, ¿de acuerdo?

De a poco se acercaron y el rubio levantó su cabeza. Ochako comprendió y se arrodilló tomándolo por el rostro.

ー Oye, no temas, Denki ー trató de calmarlo llamandolo por su nombre ー no estoy en celo, Eiji está aquí.

La puerta del baño se abrió lentamente. Deku salió y se acercó, por detrás de Kirishima.

ー No entiendo qué pasa, yo tampoco estoy en celo… ¿estará enfermo? ー se acercó aún más y se arrodilló.

Kirishima miraba para todos lados, buscando algo insual, pero no veía nada ¿un _omega_ es celo se había metido al departamento? Revisó como loco, pero el departamento era chico y no había demasiado que ver.

ー Kami, dime qué hueles. ー pensó.

ー Huelo como si tuviese 5 melocotones rosas metidos en las putas fosas nasales.

ー ¿Melocotones…? ーel pelirrojo miró instintivamente a la mesa, a la canasta donde colocaban fruta, pero los abrigos la tapaban. Los movió y Kaminari volvió a retorcerse.

La canasta estaba vacía.

ー ¿Qué demonios está pasando…? ー Kirishima estaba desconcertado.

ー La bufanda ー Deku se percató ー la bufanda de Todoroki.

ー ¿Todoroki?

ー Es un amigo _omega,_ le prestó la bufanda a Deku ー explicó Ochako. Kirishima tomó la bufanda y se la acercó a su amigo. La nariz volvió a chorrearle, asique salió de inmediato con eso en la mano y lo dejó en el apartamento de los otros dos.

Regresó rápidamente y juntos curaron la nariz de su amigo.

ー ¿Qué demonios fue eso…? ー Kaminari estaba exhausto.

ー Ninguno de nosotros es _alfa_ como para decírtelo… ー Deku le colocaba bolas de algodón en la nariz.

ー Lamento haberte asustado.

ー Lamento haberme asustado. Sé que no me harías daño aunque tuviera mi celo… ya me protegiste antes.

Ochako y Kirishima estaban tendidos en la misma cama, juntos, desmayados del sueño y del estrés.

Ambos vieron esa imagen, tomaron un par de fotos y rieron.

ー No deberías trabajar mañana… bah, en unas horas.

ー Lo sé ー le revolvió el verde cabello ー vamos a comprar helado al _convini._

ー Jaja ¿helado? ー Deku rió.

ー Lo sé, soy atemporal.

Caminaron hasta el _Lawson_ de cerca, platicando.

ー ¿Tu amigo Todoroki estaba en celo? ー lo interrogó.

ー Sí, pero sus síntomas estaban controlados… fue muy raro lo que pasó.

ー Bien, ya no importa ー suspiró ー iré a ver a la chica de Kirishima en un rato, tú sabes, la doctora.

ー Oh, si ー recordó Deku ー dicen que es muy buena.

ー Está amaneciendo… todos tenemos un día largo. Regresemos.

ー Kaminari… nunca te agradecí por cuidarme aquella vez. Siempre voy a confiar en tí.

ー … ¿para qué son los amigos?

* * *

_**Llegamos al final del capítulo 2!**_

_**Sé que ha sido extenso, pero quiero sacar provecho del fin de semana.**_

_**Creo haberlo dicho antes, pero voy a actualizar rápido para que no se me junte con los exámenes.**_

_**Mientras estudio pienso en posibles finales, soy una masoquista.**_

_**Prometo que desde el capítulo que viene se pondrá MUY interesante. Joder, MUY interesante turn of events. **_

_**Spoiler: voy a hacer sufrir a Shoto, os pido disculpas por adelantado. Pero no teman! Yo lo amo.**_

_**Leí algunas sugerencias que me han mandado por privado. No voy por el lado de la tragedia, lo siento. De todas formas tomé sugerencias para los ya obvios ships que van surgiendo.**_

Aclaraciones:

◆ _Bicicleta plegable_: lo juro, existen y son así

◆ _Ofuro_: la tina o bañera/bañadera de los japoneses. Acostumbran primero a ducharse y luego se meten sólo par relax.

◆ _Convini:_ tiendas de conveniencia, que están abiertas las 24hrs y tienen de todo para comer.

◆ _Itadakimas_u: expresión que utilizan los japoneses antes de empezar a comer; no tiene traducción literal, pero es algo como "agradezco humildemente" en referencia a todos los involucrados en el proceso de traer los alimentos a la mesa.

_**He querido recalcar lo agradecida que es Ochako al recibir ese festín ya que ella en forma canon viene de un estrato social humilde y nunca ha tenido tales lujos. Dénle cariño.**_

_**Kaminari estaba muy enfadado en este capítulo, pero ya se le pasa despues xD**_

_**Leo sus sugerencias!**_

_**Gracias por leer!**_


	4. Miradas, beso, tardar

Sus padres estaban más que felices. Su hijo había aceptado casarse sin nisiquiera tener un _miai._ Claro que la entrevista era necesaria, al ser una formalidad, pero nada tardaron en llover solicitudes para casarse con el masculino y prometedor joven.

ー No puedo creer que Katsuki haya accedido a casarse con quien nosotros seleccionemos ー dijo su madre sirviendo café a Masaru.

ー Mitsuki, Katsuki ya es mayor y comprende la importancia del matrimonio en el mundo de los _alfas._

ー Si tan sólo hubiese salido con alguien le permitiría casarse con quien sea por amor ー Mitsuki recordó lo enamorada que estaba del padre de su hijo.

ー Nunca nos ha presentado a ni una sola pareja ー dijo sorbiendo café ー lo más probable es que logre ser felíz con alguien que lo aguante.

La madre del malhumorado chico soltó una carcajada. Era cierto, su hijo era muy mal llevado y tal vez lo mejor sería alguien que lo aceptara así.

ー ¿Encontraste ya a alguien que te interese? ー dijo Masaru observando cómo Mitsuki revolvía carpetas como "currículum" sobre la mesa.

ー Pues sí ー separó unas opciones que gustaron ー creo que deberíamos decidir entre estos candidatos.

ー Hagámoslo.

* * *

La mañana estaba particularmente helada. Despertó y su _ningyo_ no se encontraba a su lado. Muy por el contrario a la cálida mirada de Jirou, se encontró observado por una mirada aterradora.

Se sentó de golpe por el susto y tragó saliva.

ー ¿Qué quieres?

ー No puedo permitir que continues así, Shoto ー dijo su padre cruzado de brazos, estoico ー vamos a tener que establecer límites.

ー ... oye ー se percató ー ¿donde está Kyoka?

ー Shoto, me vas a escuchar...

ー ¿DONDE ESTÁ KYOKA⁈ RESPÓNDEME.

ー La llevé a la casa principal. Es una mala influencia para tí. ー suspiró ー Después de todo lo que hemos hecho por ella... así me paga. Deja entrar extraños a la propiedad, te ayuda a planear fiestas secretas, duerme contigo...

ー No metas a Kyoka en esto, ella sólo hace lo que YO le pido.

ー Hablé con los Yoarashi ー desvió la conversación ー y la madre del chico me ha dicho que ustedes quedaron como "amigos". ¿Me estás haciendo perder el tiempo, maldito mocoso?

ー Devuélveme a Kyoka.

ー Ya no la verás.

ー Si no me devuelves a Kyoka, me quitaré la vida.

ー Si intentas algo, sólo lograrás un peor destino para tu _ningyo,_ hijo mio.

ー Si nos dejas en paz, me casaré con quien sea en la siguiente entrevista ー le aseguró con lágrimas de odio ー pero si no me devuelves a Kyoka juro que te ridiculizaré a un punto sin retorno con tus amigos _alfas_.

Enji entrecerró los ojos y le dio una mirada fulminante al bicolor. Supo que hablaba en serio cuando vio sangre salir del puño de Shoto. El enfado no tenía control...

ー Bien. ー se levantó del suelo ー Mañana ya tienes concertado un _miai_ despues de todo. Más te vale que todo salga bien. Por el bien de tu _ningyo._

ー Si Kyoka no regresa ahora mismo a esta casa no ire a ninguna parte.

ー Ordenaré que la suelten ー Enji no volteó para decir esta frase a su hijo; ambos estaban enfurecidos, pero las consecuencias eran potencialmente peores para el cabeza de los Todoroki, por lo cual se vió obligado a finalizar allí la conversación.

Al salir, hizo una seña con la mano a uno de sus hombres y éste entró a la casa principal a buscar a Jirou.

Shoto se levantó corriendo a asearse y se paró en la entrada, con un abrigo en mano, a esperar a su amada _ningyo_.

La joven tenía la cabeza cubierta con una fina tela oscura, y fue entregada a los brazos de su amo que en la puerta aguardaba. Al tomarla por los antebrazos, el bicolor notó su fragilidad y entraron rápidamente a su propiedad privada de siempre.

En el mismo _genkan_ quedaron mudos unos pocos segundos, hasta que ambos lloraron.

ー Muéstrame.

ー No, Shoto... ー dijo aún con la cabeza agachada.

ー Kyoka.

Sus miradas se encontraron y fue entonces que los moretones y golpes salieron a la luz.

Sus frentes de juntaron y se abrazaron mucho, compartiendo el dolor. Nada de aquello iba a parar si Shoto no conciliaba con su abusivo progenitor.

El joven pegó un hondo suspiro y condujo a Jirou hasta la habitación. Juntos se sentaron en el futón, muy pegados, aún tomados de las manos.

ー Voy a hacer que pare, no te preocupes. Me voy a casar y te haré libre.

ー Quiero ser libre contigo, Shoto.

ー Lo sé… lo sé.

* * *

La tarde caía y un joven rubio salía de una fábrica de empaquedados, cansado, pero apresurado.

A unos pocos metros había estacionado su bicicleta; la tomó y comenzó a pedalear camino hacia _Kabukicho. _Sus compañeros eran realmente compasivos con él, ya que siempre lo cubrían hasta su llegada de su anterior trabajo.

Desde que supo que era un _alfa_ comenzó a sentir una pesada carga en su corazón y su mente se había llenado de preguntas: ¿cómo nunca destacó en nada, como cualquier otro _alfa?_ ¿por qué jamás reaccionó ante el celo de los incontables _omegas_ que lo rodeaban? Si jamás reaccionaba a los olores… ¿significaba eso que estaría solo para siempre? ¿encontraría a alguien que quisiera a un _alfa_ pobre?

Cada vez que llegaba a su humilde apartamento compartido pensaba en qué cara pondría una potencial pareja al ver la humildad con la que vivía. Despues de todo, ¿qué tenía para ofrecer él?

El frío era más intenso a medida que el sol caía y el viento le lastimaba su aún sensible nariz.

Se impacientó por llegar y pedaleó aún más fuerte.

Entró al calefaccionado local y las cálidas sonrisas que lo recibían todas las noches lo  
pusieron de mejor humor, pero aquello que le pesaba en el pecho no desaparecía.

Pasó al fondo luego de saludar para asearse y ponerse el delantal. Su preocupada expresión alertó a Tsuyu y lo siguió para interrogarlo.

ー Sabes, esa cara la vi hace unos días en alguien mas.

ー ¿Ah, si? ー dijo atando en su espalda el delantal ー ¿en quién?

ー En Bakugo.

ー ¿Y Bakugo por qué motivo tendría esta expresión?

ー Kaminari… cada subgénero tiene sus propios propios problemas. ー Tsuyu sonaba seria ー Mañana es el último _miai _de Bakugo. Si realmente eres su amigo, deberías ir junto a Kirishima a apoyarlo, aunque no estés de acuerdo con su desición.

ー Yo… ー apretó los puños y volteó a mirarla ー No pertenezco a ningún lado…

ー Perteneces aquí. Al trabajo duro y a tus amigos. Y a la libertad. Es así como creciste y deberías apreciarlo. ー la chica se quitó el delantal ー Ahora ve a trabajar, que los clientes se juntan.

Kaminari puso la mejor cara que pudo y se dirigió al mostrador para atender.

Deku y Ochako ya se habían cambiado, pero aún estaban dentro del local, sentados en los sillones mientras platicaban y reian. No podía ser todo tan malo, es decir… si ellos, un par de _omegas_ podían vivir honradamente y ser felices con lo que les había tocado, ¿por qué él no podía?

Trató de no pensar más en el asunto, pero mientras atendía a un cliente entró por la puerta del _starbucks_ una persona con ropas oscuras, gorro, bufanda, abrigo_, d_escolocándolo con su olor.

Sintió una punzada en la nariz; fue allí que recordó o más bien, volvió a sentir ese invasivo aroma a melocotones.

Ésta persona se acercó a sus amigos en los sillones, hablaron unos segundos y Ochako y Deku se levantaron para salir los tres juntos.

ー Todoroki ー dijo Deku señalando la pizarra detrás de Kaminari en donde anotaban los especiales ー yo dibujé eso hoy, mira.

ー Eres talentoso ー dijo al ver el dibujo de un batido. Justo antes de voltear, cruzó sus ojos bicolores, que era lo único que se le veía, con los dorados ojos detrás del mostrador y en ese mismo momento una fuerte palpitación lo hizo tomarse del pecho, extrañado.

ー ¿Qué sucede, Todoroki? ー dijo Ochako tomándolo por el brazo una vez fuera del local ー ¿te sientes mal?

ー No, es que… ー en verdad se sentía extraño ー No lo sé, me sentía triste, pero acabo de sentir algo cálido…

ー Tal vez uno de nuestros clientes es tu pareja destinada ー rió Ochako.

ー Oh, por favor, Ocha. ー Deku odiaba esa historia ー No existe tal cosa como las parejas destinadas.

ー He leído sobre eso en algún lado… ー mientras platicaban entraton a la estación ー Supongo que es como la leyenda del hilo rojo, ¿no es así?

ー Eso se supone ー se entusiasmó la chica y recitó ー _«Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper», _¿era así, no?

ー Pareja destinada… ー Shoto suspiró y justo llegó el tren. ー ¿Por qué no crees en la leyenda, Midoriya?

ー No es que no creo, sino más bien creo que… creo que no es garantía de nada ー explicó en voz baja sentándose junto a él en el transporte.

ー ¿Qué quieres decir?

ー Deku quiere decir que él ya encontró a su pareja destinada y no están juntos ー confesó Ochako inclinada en la fila de a tres.

ー ¡Oye! ー la regañó aun susurrando.

ー No jodas, ¿en verdad, Midoriya? ¿quién es? ¿es tu amigo de la infancia? ¿él lo sabe? Nunca supe su nombre, ¿cual era?

ー No me gusta hablar de eso, ¿podemos concentrarnos en ir a buscar a Jirou? Ya nos bajamos aquí.

Deku esquivó todas las preguntas con éxito. Jirou los esperaba en un apartado _manga café _en _Ikebukuro._ Los tres entraron a la privada sala y se encontraron con ella.

ー Oh, no… ー el chico de cabello verde se sorprendió al ver el rostro de la _ningyo_ lleno de moretones ー Jirou…

ー ¡Iiiii! ー Ochako se sentó junto a ella le acarició la mejilla ー No puede ser… ese hombre es un monstruo.

ー Yo les conté de camino ー explicó el bicolor ー para que entendieran por qué motivo estabamos quedándonos aquí.

ー Pueden venir con nosotros ー no dudó Deku en ofrecer.

ー Cierto, nuestro sitio es pequeño pero nos arreglaremos.

ー Son muy amables, pero el amo Todoroki podría causarles problema a ustedes también ー les explicó calmadamente Jirou ー la verdad es que estaremos más tranquilos aquí.

ー Es temporal, chicos. Mañana ire al último _miai_ y toda esta mierda acabará.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo en el sitio. Deku tomó un menú y trató de forzar una sonrisa para cortar con esa tensión.

ー Deberíamos ordenar algo, ¿qué les parece?

ー Claro ー todos respondieron.

* * *

La noche iba avanzando, pero él no se encontraba en su casa. De alguna manera, deambulando, había aparecido en _Kabukicho,_ una vez más, tal como hacía unos dias.

Se paró frente al local, que a esas horas ya estaba casi vacío. Vio salir al último cliente y atinó a entrar, cuando un joven rubio lo frenó.

ー Estamos cerran… ¿Bakugo?

ー ¿Me vas a dejar pasar o qué?

ー Son las 3 de la mañana ー le dijo haciéndose a un lado para que entrara ー y hace el peor de los fríos. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

ー No lo sé, supongo que… ー suspiró quitándose el abrigo y desplomándose en el sillón ー No lo sé. No sé a qué vine.

Kaminari sabía perfectamente lo que sucedía. Recordó las duras palabras de Tsuyu y entre aquello y todo lo que le pesaba en el corazón, se rindió ante Bakugo.

ー Haré café. ー el del sillón se sorprendió ante la pasiva reacción del rubio.

Honestamente, había ido a que le gritaran, pero no. Allí estaba. Recibiendo un café en la mano mientras un amigo se sentaba enfrentándolo para escuchar lo que tuviera para decir.

ー Gracias ー recibió el café.

ー Sabes que Deku no está aquí. ¿A qué vienes? Es tarde y mañana nos vamos a ver, despues de todo.

ー ¿Vendrás al _miai_? ー Bakugo estaba sorprendido.

ー Si… escucha, viejo. He sido un pésimo amigo últimamente y es porque… bueno, yo tengo mi mierda y supongo que tú tienes la tuya. Lo que trato de decir es…

ー Ya, no seas marica ー Bakugo comprendió ー Seamos sinceros de una puta vez y ya.

ー Bien… ¿quién empieza?

ー Tú, marica.

ー Genial ー Kaminari dejó su café y se preparó ー ¿por qué demonios no te casas con Midoriya? ¿eres marica que tienes miedo de decirles a tus padres? ¿no quieres que te vean con un _omega,_ acaso? ¿y por qué demonios sufres tanto con ser _alfa?_ ¿cual es el problema, el dinero o los hermosos hombres y mujeres que te rodean? ¿o acaso es el maldito éxito? ¿EH⁈

ー ¿Terminaste?

ー No. ¿Me puedes decir por qué te paseas por aquí si sabes que Midoriya es tu pareja destinada pero te niegas a casarte con él? ¿te gusta verlo sufrir? ¿eres imbécil o sólo quieres que te golpee?

ー Ahora, ¿terminaste, Kaminari?

ー Terminé.

ー Bien. No me caso con Deku porque soy marica. ー la respuesta dejó la boca del rubio en el suelo ー Soy un maldito marica que no puede enfrentar a sus padres, ¿quieres saber por qué? Porque mis padres vienen de donde TÚ y Deku vienen. Ellos saben lo que es partirse el alma por amor y yo no quiero eso para quien yo amo. Me importa un demonio si es _alfa_, _beta_ u _omega_. Lo amo, pero no quiero condenarlo a una vida de ausencias mías por absurdas reuniones, que críe a nuestros hijos solo, que mis colegas lo observen como si fuese un zoológico y además ¿traer hijos _omega _a este mundo? ¿qué clase de padre haría eso?

ー Wow, viejo, eso no lo sabes.

ー Pero es posible ¿no? ー Bakugo se tomó la cabeza entre las manos.ー Tú lo quieres… deberías entender…

ー Bro… ー Kaminari suspiró ー No estoy de acuerdo con esto, pero… si esto hará que no sufras tanto, yo te voy a apoyar mañana.

ー Está decidido… mañana conoceré a mi futura pareja.

ー De acuerdo, bro… tu turno.

ー ¿Por qué demonios te la pasas lloriqueando? ー interrogó levantando la cabeza y sosteniendo la mirada ー ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer que preocupar a Kirishima? Mi madre era una _alfa _que se quedó sin nada y logró rehacerse ¿qué demonios pasa contigo?

ー Bakugo, por la mañana estudio, salgo de allí y voy a mi trabajo en la fábrica, luego aquí termino a las 3 de la mañana. Nunca logro dormir mas de 4 horas, ¿piensas que sólo lloriqueo?

ー Pienso que puedes salir adelante, sólo debes dejar de ser tan marica ー explicó ー si no te creyera capaz no serías mi amigo.

ー Ya… ー Kaminari había terminado su café pero aún así estaba agotado.

ー Oye, aparqué el coche cerca. Te llevaré a ti y a tu estúpida bicicleta a tu casa.

ー Bien. Aún no me respondiste por qué sigues viniendo.

ー … ni yo lo sé ー la expresión de Bakugo era la más triste ー supongo que soy masoquista. Vamos.

Se subieron al coche y llevó a su amigo a su casa. Al bajar, Kaminari se asomó por la ventanilla a hablarle.

ー No tienes que hacer esto, Bakugo…

El del auto le sonrió y le aventó su bufanda.

ー Nos vemos mañana, dile al cabeza de puercoespín que no llegue tarde. _Bye._

Observó la ventanilla subir unos segundos, luego corrió a las escaleras por el frío. Se paró frente al apartamento de Ochako y Deku un momento, hizo un bollo la bufanda de Bakugo y la aventó por la ventana.

Al momento en el que entró a su apartamento sintió el ruido del auto de Bakugo retirándose.

ー Haces mucho ruido… ー Kirishima apareció con el cabello bajo, recién salido de la cama.

ー Ya me parecía raro que no pasaras por el local ー dijo el rubio al verlo ー ella está aquí, ¿verdad?

ー No sé de qué hablas ー dijo sonriente y volteó ー regresaré a dormir. Buenas noches.

ー Jaja… buenas noches tendrás tú, bro.

Al otro lado de la pared, la chica de mejillas rojas se levantaba en medio de la madrugada, tras oír ruidos, pero lo que ella escuchó no fue el coche de Bakugo, sino un quejido ya conocido para ella…

ー Deku… ー abrió la puerta de su habitación ー ¿te duele? ¿llamo al médico?

ー N-no… no podemos pagarle… ー el celo del chico había llegado en medio de la noche, cosa que le pasaba seguido y realmente prefería antes de que le ocurríera fuera ー Tomé mis medicinas… p-pero…

ー Esto pasa porque nuestras medicinas son una basura ー se sentó al pie de la cama ー puedo ayudarte… si quieres.

ー N-no… no sabemos hacerlo… ー Deku se retorcía, tapado con todas las sábanas.

ー Cierto… si te lastimo sería peor…

ー Ocha… ¿hay alguien en casa? Huele… raro.

ー Oye, me asustas ー la chica se levantó corriendo hacia la sala. No era raro que un _alfa _ebrio, mas que nada hombres, irrumpiera en una vivienda de _omegas _atraído por el olor.

Ochako divisó en el pasillo una tela negra. Se acercó, la levantó y la llevó a la habitación de Deku, pensando que podría haber sido de Todoroki ya que esa noche mas temprano lo habían visto.

Deku se descubrió el rostro cuando su compañera entró a la habitación con la prenda en mano.

ー Eso… huele a Kacchan.

ー ¿A Bakugo…? ー Ochako se lo acercó a la cara y era cierto. No hacía falta estar en celo, era el olor a colonia costosa que Bakugo usaba.

Dejó la prenda y salió para traerle lubricante a Deku.

ー Oye… cuentame una vez más tu primer beso.

ー Era… era verano… ー asomó el rostro y abrazó la bufanda con cariño, agitado ー Kacchan y yo estabamos en la azotea de la escuela… y recuerdo que el ruido de las cigarras parecía más fuerte que de costumbre. Yo estaba mirando el cielo y se me acercó por detrás… al voltear me besó.

Ochako sonrió y suspiró de amor.

ー En ese momento, ya no oí el ruido de las cigarras. Fue como si el tiempo parara… ー el chico parecía más calmo con el relato. La chica se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

ー Trata de dormir un poco, ya casi amanece ー dijo con la perilla en la mano ー Descansa. Te quiero.

Ochako cerró la puerta y él sólo se envolvió en las sábanas una vez más. Dentro de todo ese bollo, la colonia de Bakugo se intensificaba y la entrada de Deku volvió a lubricar.

Se retorció, tratando de no emitir sonido. Colocó su cuerpo de costado, con la bufanda pegada a su rostro aun, tomó el lubricante e introdujo sus dedos en sí.

Ese aroma lo hacía imaginar siendo sometido por su amado, su protector siendo arrancado de su cuello para ser marcado mientras sentía profundas penetraciones. Anhelaba sentir el caliente cuerpo de Bakugo sobre el suyo, compartiendo respiraciones, tal como se lo imaginaba mientras se masturbaba para aliviar su dolor… aunque el dolor que sentía también estaba en su pecho, en su pesar…

La imagen de Bakugo separándole los muslos para morderlos lo hacía chorrear de placer… metiendo sus dedos comenzó a venirse.

Estaba cansado. Los ojos comenzaron a pesarle. No se preguntó cómo había llegado allí la prenda de su amado… así como no se preguntaba por qué Bakugo seguía yendo al local, ni se preguntaba por qué aquel día lo había besado y luego pretendió que nunca pasó.

ー Desearía que en verano… ya no sonaran las cigarras…

Sos ojos se cerraron del cansancio. Tal vez, sólo tal vez olvidó que en invierno… las cigarras no suenan.

* * *

Ya era la mañana siguiente. Se levantó muy temprano para abrirle la puerta a su novia, que había pasado la noche con él, pero en la mañana trabajaba mas temprano.

ー Llámame para contarme cómo salió todo ー lo besó y cerró la puerta.

Kirishima sonrió embobado en la puerta y al voltear se encontró a un sonriente rubio en burlona expresión cruzado de brazos.

ー Te dije que le gustabas.

ー Jaja bro, nos tenemos que vestir ー esquivó la conversación ー sólo faltan unas horas.

ー Hablé con Bakugo anoche.

ー Wow… ー Kirishima volteó ー ¿Y… todo bien?

ー Si, bro. Supongo que sí. Vamos a vestirnos… ー en cuanto dijo esto, tocaron a la puerta.

Se miraron confundidos porque era muy temprano y al segundo una voz familiar les habló.

ー Chicos, ¿están ahí? ー la chica de rosas mejillas preguntaba pegada a la puerta ー Necesito algo de ayuda…

ー ¿Pasó algo? ー Kirishima le abrió preocupado.

ー Deku tiene su celo… no es muy fuerte, pero tiene náuseas. Debo ir a trabajar… ¿alguno lo puede cuidar?

ー Demonios ー recordó el pelirrojo ー si tan sólo lo hubiese sabido hace 5 minutos. Mi novia es doctora, especialista en subgéneros, ella lo hubiese podido ayudar, pero se acaba de ir.

ー Cielos… ー suspiró ー En verdad no puedo faltar, me lo descontarán de mi paga y estamos en aprietos con el dinero últimamente…

ー Yo me quedaré ー resolvió Kaminari mirando a su amigo ー Kirishima, tu ve donde Bakugo, yo te alcanzo. Ocha, ve tranquila. Le diré a Midoriya que cierre la puerta bajo llave y me quedaré en la sala, así están tranquilos.

ー De acuerdo, yo ya me voy. Debo correr, chicos. Nos vemos. ー Ochako salió corriendo a tomar su bicicleta.

ー ¿Vas a estar bien, bro?

ー Juro que no iba atacar a Midoriya la otra noche, Kiri.

ー ¡Viejo, eso lo sé! ー se ofendió ー Hablo del _mia_i, ¿crees que llegaras a tiempo?

ー No dejaré sólo a Midoriya, así que voy a llamar a Sero. Sé que trabaja desde su casa, no creo que tenga problema en venir.

ー Bien, voy a alistarme, tú llámalo para estar seguros que puede.

Kirishima se duchó y luego se vistió elegantemente para acompañar a su amigo. En cuestión de un par de horas, un lujoso vehículo se estacionó cerca; allí supo que venían por él. Saludó a Kaminari y entró al apartamento de junto. Besó en la frente a Deku y le dijo que todo estaría bien.

Deku le sonrió y finalmente partió.

Kaminari vió como el vehículo se alejaba. Tomó su móvil y unos _mangas_ para luego dirigirse al otro apartamento.

Entró a la habitación del chico de ojos verdes y se sentó en la cama, cerca.

Deku asomó toda la cabeza entre las sábanas y le sonrió.

ー Gracias por cuidarme.

ー ¿Puedes comer?

ー No… tengo náuseas.

ー Te traje unos _mangas._ Tal vez te distraigas con esto. ー Kaminari era un niñero cariñoso.

ー Jeje ー rió Deku viendo las portadas ー es muy chistoso que te guste el _shojo_.

ー Oye.

* * *

Observaba el reloj en su móvil y se impacientaba. Estaba por convertirse en el rey de las metidas de pata con su padre.

ー ¿Es mal momento para deseae que me trague la tierra, Kyoka?

ー Tranquilo, he avisado a la familia del pretendiente que llegaremos sobre la hora.

ー Odio esto. JAMAS en la vida se retrasan los trenes en Japón, justo HOY sucede lo que nunca. ¡Increíble!

ー Allí viene el tren. ー Jirou se paró en la línea de espera y entraron juntos. Revisó las paradas y calculó ー Deberíamos llegar en 40 minutos. Tan sólo serán 5 minutos tarde.

ー Bien, bien… eso no está tan mal ー Shoto se apretaba las manos de los nervios.

ー Cálmate. Vamos a sentarnos…

* * *

ー ¿Por qué vas a ver a Kacchan hoy, Kami? ー lo llamó con cariño.

ー … oye.

ー Vamos, quiero saber.

ー Con un demonio, si de todas formas te vas a enterar… ー Kaminari suspiró ー Hoy es el último _miai_ de Bakugo. Se va a casar con quien sea que vea hoy.

Deku permaneció callado un momento, mirando a las sábanas. En cuestión de segundos, gruesas lágrimas le brotaron de los ojos y gritó desconsoladamente, asustando a su amigo que no sabía cómo calmarlo.

ー Por todos los cielos, no llores así ー agitaba las manos para que bajara la voz ー no vale la pena, en verdad.

ー ¡BUAAAA N-NO ES J-JUSTOOO! ー gritó llevándose las manos a los ojos ー KACCHAN Y YO ESTAMOS DESTINAAAADOS…

ー Por favor, no llores, va a estar todo bien, Izuku ー trató de llamarlo por su nombre para calmarlo.

ー POR FAVOR ー lo tomó del brazo, apretándolo desesperadamente ー TIENES QUE DETENERLO, KAMI.

El olor a menta estaba más fuerte que nunca. El rubio sacó de su bolsillo un barbijo negro y se lo colocó rápidamente, pero el olor era mas intenso con cada lágrima que se le caía a Deku y él no paraba de llorar.

Tocaron la puerta dos veces y la abrieron. Era Sero. Pasó, caminó hasta la habitación y se encontró con ese desconsolado llanto y un rubio entre la espada y la pared.

ー ¿Están bien?

ー POR FAVOR, TIENES QUE IMPEDIRLOOOO ー Deku hizo caso omiso a la presencia de su cuidador y continuó gritando ー SI ÉL SE CASA YO ME VOY A MORIR, KAMINARIIII.

ー Oh, cielos ー Sero estaba asustado ー ¿Bakugo se va a casar? ー la expresión de "esto está mal" que hizo su amigo lo terminó de convencer.

ー No si puedo impedirlo ー el rubio salió disparado por la puerta, dejando a Sero muy confundido a cargo de un _omega_ en llanto ー ¡Te debo una, amigo!

No estaba vestido formal, ni diría nada bueno al llegar, es más… ni sabía lo que iba a decir.

ー Seguramente van a partirme la madre ー dijo pensando en toda la seguridad que supervisaba las entrevistas.

Pedaleó como nunca en su vida y finalmente llegó al edificio en donde hacía unos minutos Bakugo y Kirishima habían entrado. Le envió un texto al pelirrojo antes de entrar para que supiera sus planes y por lo menos estuviera avisado.

Kirishima leyó el texto y se le heló la espalda. Justo en ese momento, los padres del pretendiente estaban entrando a sentarse en la sala del _miai,_ pero sin hijo o hija a la vista, por lo cual imaginó que estaba retrasada esta persona y ésto le dió un momento para salir al pasillo.

Se excusó para ir al baño y salió de la sala, pero no divisó al rubio por ningún lado. Era en el quinto piso, no debería tardarse tanto.

Fue hasta la recepción en la planta baja y se encontró con varios hombres frente a la puerta de un sólo elevador. Se acercó y preguntó, imaginando la respuesta.

ー Lo lamentamos muchísimo, pero hubo un atasco entre el tercer y cuarto piso. Hay tres personas atrapadas, pero estamos trabajando en ello. No debería tardar demasiado.

Sacó su móvil y texteó a su amigo, que claramente estaba atrapado allí.

**_「 __Tú si que tienes suerte (__・へ・__) __」_**

ー Cielos ー dijo guardando su móvil en su saco ー debo avisar esto arriba.

Kirishima se apresuró en avisar, pero al llegar a la sala había un hombre de traje, inclinado pidiendo disculpas a los padres de ambas familias por el inconveniente.

ー Su hijo no está lastimado, ni nadie dentro del elevador ー relataba el hombre aún inclinado ー debería solucionarse en poco tiempo.

ー Eso le pasa por llegar tarde ー dijo el gigange futuro suegro de Bakugo ー estúpido niño.

Kirishima se acercó a su amigo y aprovechó la situación para hablar con él.

ー Creo que Kaminari se quedó encerrado con tu prometido y su criada, según entendí.

ー Tch ー chistó tirando los ojos hacia arriba ー eso le pasa por llegar tarde.

El pelirrojo se estaba preparando… sería una interesante situación una vez que ese elevador abriera.

* * *

_**Hemos llegado al final del capítulo 3!**_

Aclaraciones:

◆ _Manga café:_ es un tipo de cafetería en donde se puede leer manga, pero además, tiene compartimientos privados en los cuales mucha gente sin hogar paga por quedarse a dormir.

◆ _Ikebukuro_: zona de mucho _anime_ y por lo tanto, de muchos _manga café. _

_**Seguramente mañana también haya actualización. Tal vez. Ya, en serio, es que ya tengo todo el capítulo pensado, en cambio este me costó.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_


	5. La libertad del heredero

En cuanto bajaron del tren y salieron de la estación ya estaban corriendo hacia el imponente edificio, ésta vez situado en la parte céntrica de _Roppongi Hills._

Entraron tan apresurados que Jirou tropezó y Shoto volteó a ayudarla a levantarse. Estaban cerca de los elevadores y un chico entró tan apurado como ellos, pero les sostuvo la puerta.

ー Gracias ー dijo entrando primero la chica y cuando se percató de quién era, las puertas ya se habían cerrado con los tres dentro ー oye, tú no eres...

ー Kaminari Denki ー el rubio aún tenía el barbijo puesto desde que salió del apartamento de Deku ー te recuerdo, Jirou ¿cierto?

Se quitó eso de la boca para no parecer descortés y allí fue cuando sintió un fuerte estruendo.

El elevador se movió y paró. Su brusco freno los había hecho caer al piso y pronto la nariz de Kaminari comenzó a sangrar.

ー Oh, cielos ¿estan bien? ー el bicolor vió sangrar al desconocido y también se preocupó por Jirou ー ¿Kyoka?

ー Estoy bien ー aseguró frotando un poco su cabeza por el golpe ー Kaminari, ¿estás bien? Toma esto, por favor ー le dijo acercándo un pañuelo de tela.

ー Gracias ー se tapó ー pero no me mires así, no lo voy a lastimar.

ー ¿Eres un _alfa?_ ー el bicolor estaba sorprendido. Comenzó a sentirse sofocado, como si hiciera calor. Se tomó el pecho y apretó su ropa, como si sintiera algún dolor y esto alertó a su _ningyo,_ que nunca antes había visto esa reacción en el joven.

ー ¿Qué sucede, Shoto⁈ ー lo tomó en sus brazos el el chico se inclinó.

ー Siento mi pecho ardiendo... ー logró levantar la mirada y su cara estaba rojísima, su respiración era pesada y la joven ya se iba percantando de los síntomas que comenzaban a aparecer.

Los tres se estremecieron al sentir una voz por un moderno parlante junto a los botones del elevador.

ー Jóvenes ー dijo el encargado del lugar ー les pedimos las más sinceras disculpas por el inconveniente, pero ya estamos trabajando en sacarlos de allí. ¿Hay alguien herido? Para responder presionen el boton rojo.

Shoto sacudió su cabeza en señal de negatividad y la chica obedeció.

ー No hay nadie herido aquí ー dijo presionando ー esperaremos.

La nariz de Kaminari había manchado su propia ropa; Jirou se le acercó y trató de ayudarlo a limpiarse. Pudo ver su expresión de dolor, pero no vio en sus ojos ese lascivo deseo de lastimar al bicolor... fue entonces que lo supo.

ー Oye ー lo miró seriamente ー tus amigos son los amigos de Shoto.

ー Qué gran observación ー le respondió con sarcasmo. Toda la situación lo tenía de mal humor.

ー ¿Esto te ha pasado con tus amigos? Digo, son todos _omega. _

El comentario lo dejó perplejo. No le había dado real importancia, últimamente el olor a melocotón se le hacía normal y ya le había sangrado la nariz, pero recapituló en su mente el par de ocasiones en que esto había ocurrido y se percató: el bicolor _siempre_ estaba relacionado. El encuentro en el portón, la bufanda, el olor en _starbucks _la noche anterior...

ー ... nunca me ha pasado con Midoriya y tampoco con Ochako.

ー A mi tampoco me ha pasado nunca esto... ー la respiración se Shoto se relajaba, pero su cuerpo comenzaba a retorcerse.

Le llegó un texto de Kirishima al móvil y le respondió aun adolorido.

_**「 **__**Bro, algo muy raro pasa con este chico ('°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥**__**) estoy asustado **__**」**_

Kirishima recibió el texto y se asustó. Él hiló más rápido los cabos sueltos y recordó el incidente con la bufanda; abrió los ojos como platos y supo que existía cierta posibilidad...

ー Bakugo ー miró serio a su amigo que se encontraba junto al ventanal en la enorme sala ー no debes hacer esto.

ー ¿AH⁈ ー el chico lo miró ya de mal humor ー ¿Te vas a poner en la postura de Kaminari también, cabeza de pinches? Pensé que ya habíamos superado esto.

ー Bro, sabes que siempre te he apoyado en todo, pero hay algo que deberías saber... ー Kirishima estaba a punto de explicarle a Bakugo lo que _creía_ que pasaba y en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la sala por la cual dos personas, vestidas tradicionalmente, entraron.

Los que seguían en el elevador estaban cada vez mas impacientes. El espacio era pequeño y los síntomas de un potente celo comenzaban a sofocar a Shoto.

ー Siento… ah… siento como si fuese a tener mi celo.

ー Oh, _definitivamente_ tienes el celo ー el rubio aún se tapaba la nariz ー sin duda alguna puedo olerlo.

El comentario de Kaminari avergonzó al bicolor. Él era un amigo de sus nuevos amigos y le estaba mostrando un lado bochornoso de sí. Se sonrojó y lo miró con verguenza, lo cual hizo sonrojar también al rubio. Jirou sólo los observaba y tiraba los ojos para atrás con obviedad.

Ella sintió que… tal vez…

Decidió interceder en beneficio de su joven amo. Este encuentro había torcido el destino de todos en ese día.

ー Kaminari, ¿cómo conociste a Ochako y a Midoriya? ー dijo mientras abrazaba por la espalda a Shoto recostándolo en sí.

ー Oh, pues… veamos. ー dijo mirando hacia arriba ー Cuando terminé la secundaria buscaba un compañero para compartir la renta. Puse un anuncio y comencé a vivir con este chico Kirishima. Resulta que al apartamento de junto, Ocha y Midoriya se mudan juntos y mi compañero y Midoriya tenían un amigo en común. Eso le dio material de charla a Kirishima y bueno, Ocha y Midoriya terminaron pasando mucho tiempo en nuestro apartamento, ya saben, pasando el rato. Así nos hicimos amigos.

ー Pero trabajan en el mismo sitio ー señaló el bicolor, aun débil.

ー Yo tengo otro trabajo, pero quería estudiar y sabía que necesitaría mas dinero. Los chicos hablaron en el local y me consiguieron el turno de la noche.

ー Ya veo ー dijo Jirou ー yo los conocí por el joven.

ー Lo imaginé ー le respondió ー ustedes deben venir a un _miai,_ ¿no es así? En este edificio se hacen mucho esas cosas.

ー ¿Cómo lo supiste? ー interrogó Shoto.

ー Midoriya mencionó que eres un _omega_ en una familia de puros _alfas,_ asique supongo que te han citado para concertarte un matrimonio.

ー Así es… ¿y tú eres un _alfa_ y aun así tienes dos trabajos?

ー Ah… ー suspiró ー para decirlo rápidamente, mis padres fueron adoptados y criados por familias de _betas_ que han sido vecinos, por lo cual se conocen desde pequeños y sus padres adoptivos tomaron la estúpida desición de no testearlos para averiguar su subgénero. Mis padres crecieron juntos como vecinos, sin síntomas de subgénero, y se casaron. Lo que no sabían es que AMBOS son _alfas _continuaron con esa estúpida tradición de no testerme a mi, por lo cual…

ー Te criaron como un _beta_ ー Jirou estaba sorprendida.

ー Así es ー suspiró ー ellos nunca olieron un celo, por lo que no pudieron saber que eran _alfas_ ni suponer que yo lo era hasta que un día olí el celo de _Ochako. _

ー Oh cielos ー dijo el bicolor ー ¿y qué pasó?

ー Si preguntas si la ataqué, la respuesta es no. Ella estaba en mi apartamento, acompañada de Midoriya y de Kirishima. A ellos les parecía raro, pero ninguno era _alfa,_ por lo cual no me podían orientar, asique fui al médico a testearme y bueno…

ー Vaya ー Jirou no salía de su asombro ー no puedo imaginarme la sorpresa que te habrás llevado.

ー Mis amigos y yo no lo podíamos creer… pero habiendo sido criado como _beta_ o tal vez por el hecho de relacionarme sin miedo con _omegas_ he desarrollado en mi una tolerancia al celo y por suerte nunca he atacado a nadie. Por eso digo que no deben preocuparse.

ー Oigan… ー les dijo Jirou a ambos, cambiando de tema ー ¿no se dan cuenta?

Kaminari y Shoto la miraron extrañados.

ー En verdad no se dan cuenta… ustedes d- ー la chica fue interrumpida por el repentino movimiento del elevador.

El bicolor se apresuró para levantarse y su _ningyo_ le acomodó las ropas. Al fin saldrían.

ー ¡Mierda! ー el rubio recordó que toda esa situación lo había distraído del propósito para el cual fue hasta allí. Cumpliría su promesa con Deku, pero ¿estaba a tiempo aun?

No sabía si en todo ese tiempo Bakugo había aceptado en el _miai_ o no y Kirishima no le había avisado de nada, asique se impacientó y apenas abrieron las puertas salió disparando hacia la primera ventana que vio para tener señal en el móvil.

Jirou y Shoto no llegaron a saludarlo y se apresuraron en ir a su destino.

ー Les pedimos las más sinceras disculpas por los inconvenientes causados ー dijo la fina _ningyo_ que acompañaba al apuesto joven.

ー Lamento profundamente la espera ー inclinó la cabeza en forma de disculpa ー mi nombre es Todoroki Shoto.

El joven bicolor tomó asiento y Jirou permaneció de pie a su lado.

Los padres comenzaron a discutir términos de beneficios, dotes y demás bienes.

La conversación le daba asco al heredero Bakugo; odiaba que hablaran de su vida como un negocio, pero luego de hablar con su amigo más rebelde la noche anterior y que éste cediera aceptando la estúpida desición de casarse por arreglo lo hizo no defenderse por sí mismo y no articuló ni una sola palabra al respecto.

Los hijos de ambas familias se encontraban, como siempre, un poco mas apartados para tener cierta intimidad, pero el hijo de los Bakugo no le dirigía la mirada al joven Todoroki.

Kirishima pensó que la _ningyo_ era muy articulada por su firme postura, pero le hizo una seña y ella lo siguió, dejando solos a los pretendientes.

ー Disculpa mi atrevimiento pero ー le dijo a Jirou al oído ー creo que tenemos que evitar esto antes de causar una tragedia.

ー ¿Quieres enfrentarte a los Todoroki? ¿Sabes de quien estás hablando? Hoy he tenido que poner 1 litro de maquillaje en mi cara para tapar las consecuencias de desafiarlo.

El relato de Jirou estremeció a Kirishima, pero con un demonio que dejaría que no sólo DOS, sino TRES amigos suyos fueran infelices, por lo que tomó coraje y desaflojándose la corbata caminó rápidamente hacia los padres de Bakugo, pasando por detrás de su amigo, que lo miró con cara de pánico al ver que nada bueno estaba por pasar.

Todos lo miraron y cuando tomó aire para dar un discurso, el rubio entró disparado por la puerta de la sala, peleando desesperadamente con gente de seguridad.

Los padres de ambas familias se levantaron de sus asientos, preocupados.

ー Exijo una explicación para semejante alboroto ー Enji observó con mirada asesina al jefe de seguridad.

ー DÉJENME, SOY AMIGO DE BAKUGOOOO ー Kaminari forcejeaba con dos tipos que intentaban sacarlo a la fuerza.

ー Mis disculpas, pero esta persona ha aparecido llena de sangre y con esa vestimenta diciendo que fue citado aquí y que guarda relación con ustedes ー dijo el guardia mirando a Mitsuki.

ー Oh, por todos los cielos ー miró a su hijo ー ¿alguien me puede explicar qué esá sucediendo? ¿Kirishima, Kaminari⁈

ー Suéltenlo ー dijo serio Katsuki y dejaron libre al rubio. Ambos se miraron y en ese momento supo qué hacer. ー Todo esto es mi culpa. ー Explicó a todos los presentes e hizo una reverencia a Shoto ー No me puedo casar contigo, Todoroki.

ー ¡QUÉ ES ESTE ULTRAJO⁈ ー Enji aventó una silla ー ¿ACASO SABES CON QUIEN HABLAS, MOCOSO⁈

Bakugo le sostuvo la mirada a Enji y no titubeó ni un segundo. Miró a Rei y sólo vio una mujer asustada, junto a su hijo, que era igual a ella y comprendió que esa pareja representaba lo que le deparaba el futuro si no tomaba la desición correcta.

Por un largo tiempo sintió un terrible pesar y la presión de contentar a sus padres lo estaba carcomiendo en secreto. Anhelaba vivir en libertad como Kirishima y admiraba la sinceridad de Kaminari, sin embargo, allí estaban ambos, arrastrados a apoyarlo a él y a sus estúpidas desiciones. Su corazón ahora pesaba más que nunca: sus amigos claramente querían impedir este matrimonio _por su bien_ y no supo verlo hasta ese momento.

No seguiría así.

ー Mamá, papá ー volteó a verlos ー lo siento. Yo en realidad me quiero casar con Deku.

Sus padres se sorprendieron inmensamente y sus amigos sonrieron celebrando.

ー Katsuki ー su madre lo tomó por los hombros pero luego le atinó un golpe en la cabeza ー ¿por qué demonios nunca dijiste nada⁈

ー Aghh maldita vieja ー se tomó la cabeza.

ー Cálmate, cariño ー Masaru le apoyó una mano en la espalda ー nosotros no supimos verlo y somos sus padres... Hijo, puedes casarte con quien tú quieras. Te vamos a apoyar, sólo que no lo sabíamos y quisimos asegurar tu futuro.

La madre del chico se volteó hacia los Todoroki e hizo una reverencia pidiendo disculpas. Enji salió fuirioso de la sala y ya no dijo una sóla palabra mas.

Rei les sonrió a los Bakugo y se acercó al joven hijo, tomó sus manos y lo miró dulcemente.

ー Eres muy valiente, joven Bakugo ー le sonrió ー me hubiese gustado tener tu coraje a tu edad.

La delicada mujer volteó y reverenció a sus padres para luego salir hacia donde su esposo seguramente aguardaba enfurecido.

Shoto no supo qué hacer ante toda esa situación, pero deseó que las palabras de su madre hubiersen sido para él y no para un extraño... el ardor en su pecho comenzó una vez mas y lo distrajo de esos pensamientos.

Se acercó al rubio para agradecerle. Ese ardor en su pecho comenzaba a serle mas cálido y… ¿acogedor?

ー Estoy muy confundido… ¿qué acaba de pasar?

ー Al parecer te ibas a casar con Bakugo, el amor de la infancia de Midoriya ¿qué no te lo dijo?

ー Nunca mencionó su nombre ー Shoto se sorprendió y se encogió de brazos ー cielos… eso hubiese sido fatal…

ー ¡Ni que lo digas! ー Kaminari comenzaba a sentirse más cómodo con ese invasivo olor a melocotón que salía del cuerpo del bicolor ー Me alegra haber podido ayudarte a ti también… supongo…

ー S-si… yo en verdad no me quería casar, solo… sacarme el asunto de encima ー explicó Shoto sonrojado. Ese leve rubor le pareció angelical a Kaminari y él también se sonrojó.

Jirou se acercó discretamente a Kirishima y le susurró con el móvil en la mano.

ー Creo que te imaginas qué sucede…

ー Creo ー le respondió el pelirrojo a la fina _ningyo. _

_ー _Intercambiemos números ー Jirou solicitó ー se me hace que estaremos en contacto.

ー Claro.

Bakugo se encontraba hablando con sus padres; su madre estaba entre llanto y enojo. Habían vivido muchos años como vecinos de los Midoriya, hasta que sus inversiones dieron fruto y se mudaron a otro sitio, pero eran íntimos amigos de la madre del pequeño Deku y ahora su hijo les decía que estaba enamorado y pretendía casarse con él.

Estaban orgullosos y felices.

ー Ire a casa por mi cuenta ー les dijo el chico a sus padres ー no me esperen para cenar. Tengo algo que hacer.

La pareja partió y los jóvenes se quedaron solos en la sala.

ー Bueno ー Kirishima trató de cortar la tensión que quedó en el ambiente ー eso pudo haber salido peor, ¿verdad?

Todos rieron y se relajaron. Por un momento, Shoto no sintió el peso del mundo en sus hombros y Bakugo el fin era _libre_.

Salieron del edificio todos juntos; Kaminari y Shoto iban detrás de todo, platicando muy a gusto.

ー Oigan ー les dijo a Jirou y a Kirishima ー ¿qué les pasa a esos dos? ¿se conocen?

El pelirrojo y la _ningy_o se miraron entre sí y suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

ー Te cuento con un café de por medio, _bro_ ー le respondió su amigo colocándose el abrigo ー y creo que sabes bien a donde vamos.

ー Traeré el coche.

El grupo aguardó en la entrada; la nieve estaba densa y Bakugo se les acercó con el hermoso vehículo negro que tenía.

ー Wow, eres _todo_ un _alfa_ ー dijo Jirou al ver el coche. Bakugo rió de costado.

Kirishima subió al asiento del acompañante, Jirou iba detrás de él y Kaminari y Shoto estaban aún pegados platicando.

ー Oigan ー se quedó un momento en silencio ー ¿POR QUE ESTAN TODOS EN MI COCHE⁈

ー Bro, vamos todos al mismo lugar ー lo calmó Kirishima.

ー ¿A donde íbamos? ー Kaminari estaba completamente distraído.

ー Vamos a donde trabaja Midoriya… ー les explicó el pelirrojo con cautela para que su amigo no explotara.

ー ¡Oh, vamos a ver a Midoriya! ー Shoto estaba igual de distraído ー ¡Genial!

ー USTEDES DOS DEBERIAN CONSEGUIR UNA HABITACION.

Esa frase hizo que el rubio y el bicolor se sonrojaran hasta la nuca. De pronto se percataron que… que tal vez… ¿se gustaban?

De todas formas, el grito de Bakugo los hizo callar y cambiaron de tema rápidamente: era el momento de redención se Katsuki Bakugo.

Estaba manejando y comenzaron los interrogatorios.

ー Si estás enamorado de Midoriya ¿eso quiere decir que te confesarás ahora? ー comenzó el bicolor asomando un poco su cara hacia adelante.

ー Si le dices ahora, ¿también vas a proponerle matrimonio? ー continuó el rubio.

ー ¿No deberían salir primero? ー siguió Jirou tomándose el mentón.

ー Tal vez debería disculparse y luego pedirle matrimonio ー balbuceó Kirishima.

ー ¿QUIEREN CALLARSE⁈ Intento pensar qué demonios decir, maldita sea.

ー Bro ー Kaminari asomó su cabeza ー Midoriya me mandó a interrumpir tu _miai_ de hoy.

ー ¿QUÉ⁈ ー Bakugo casi choca y se paró en un semáforo, mirando por el espejo histéricamente al rubio ー EXPLÍCATE.

ー Le dije que te casarías con quien hoy vieras y rompió en llanto y su olor salió por todos lad… oh.

ー Oh ー recordó también Kirishima. Bakugo comenzaba a cerrar su puño para golpearlos.

ー No está en el local, ¿verdad?

ー Lo olvidamos ー Kaminari cerraba los ojos antes de la tragedia ー no nos mates, bro, hoy tuvo su celo y está en su apartamento. Sero lo está cuidando.

ー PERO ES MEJOR ー se adelantó Kirishima ー En el local no es nada privado…

Bakugo se relajó al pensárselo bien. El rubio y el pelirrojo se miraron con pavor.

Dio una vuelta con el coche y cambió su ruta.

* * *

ー ¿Te sientes mejor? ー Sero frotaba la espalda de su amigo.

ー No. No lo sé. Kaminari no me ha respondido ningún texto y a ti tampoco. ー Deku estaba nervioso y con unas impresionantes bolsas bajo los ojos de tanto llorar ー ¿Habrá llegado?

ー Tranquilízate… ー Sero reía porque ya había sido alertado de todo por texto y estaba a la espera de que el bizarro grupo llegase en cualquier momento.

ー NO QUIERO QUE KACCHAN SE CASE, SEROOOO ー volvió a romper en llanto una vez mas.

ー Lo sé, lo sé, lo dijiste todo el día ー él sólo reia y le seguía frotando la espalda.

El ruido de un coche alertó al cuidador de Deku y se paró para ir a la sala y ver por la ventana.

El chico de ojos verdes salió corriendo tras él con la expectativa de que Kaminari hubiera regresado.

ー ¿Qué fue ese ruido? ー se desesperó ー ¿Es Kaminari? ¿regresó?

ー Ve a vestirte ー Sero no lo miró porque continuaba analizando la situación por la ventana, pero sabía que Deku sólo tenía una playera larga puesta como camisón ー hace frío y tal vez debas salir.

ー ¿Salir, con mi celo?

ー Midoriya ー volteó mas serio que nunca ー apresúrate.

A Deku le pareció lo mas extraño del mundo, pero esa expresión en el burlón rostro de Sero hizo que entrara a su habitación y se vistiera.

Se acercó a la puerta y Sero no se había puesto el abrigo, ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿no saldría con él? El sol ya había bajado y el frío era más intenso que en la tarde.

Su amigo le abrió la puerta y se corrió dándole paso. Deku lo miró con desconfianza y salió titubeante.

Se asomó por el barandal del pasillo del primer piso donde se encontraba y mirando hacia el piso divisó a quien menos se esperaba parado en medio de la escasa nieve.

ー K-… ¡KACCHAN‼ ー gritó agarrado del barandal con ambas manos.

ー ¡Espero que el motivo para interrumpirme hoy sea el mismo por el cual vine hasta aquí, estupido nerd! ー le gritó. Se sentía mucho mas presionado que en la estúpida entrevista porque bajo la escalera estaban todos los otros imbéciles escondidos, observando todo. ー ¿Y bien⁈

ー ¡Kacchan… yo…! ー ya no dudó ー ¡No te cases, por favor! ¡Te amo! ¡Siempre lo he hecho!

El celo se intensificó por el drama que estaba viviendo y se dobló en el suelo del pasillo. Sero atinó a salir, pero escuchó las rápidas pisadas de Bakugo acercándose por la escalera.

Al llegar dejó ver su caliente respiración saliendo de su boca, se agachó y abrazó más fuerte que nunca a su amado _omega._

ー Sabes que será duro.

ー N-no… ー comenzó a lloriquear ー No me importa… ー las lágrimas del chico de ojos verdes comenzaron a mojar intensamente toda la ropa de su amado.

ー Oye, ya deja de llorar, yo también te amo. No seas patético.

ー No seas malo, Bakugo ー dijo Sero saliendo al pasillo desabrigado. Esto les dió pie a los de abajo para salir y subir corriendo a los gritos.

ー ¡FELICIDADES! ー Deku abrió los ojos como platos al ver a todos sus amigos juntos.

ー Q-que… ¿qué está pasando? ¿Todoroki, Jirou?

ー Es una laaaarga historia ー dijo Kirishima sonriente ー aunque sería mejor que entráramos, sino nos congelaremos.

ー ¿Qué esta pasando? ー una chica de mejillas rosadas llegaba por el pasillo ー ¿Bakugo? Y… ¿Jirou, Todoroki?

ー ¡Ochako! ー Jirou se asomó a saludarla.

ー ENTREMOS POR FAVOR, ME CONGELO ー Kaminari se desquició.

ー Ya, ya, hablemos todos adentro ー Sero les hizo señas y todos pasaron al calefaccionado y acogedor apartamente ー hoy fue un dia… interesante.

ー ¡CIERRA DE UNA VEZ!

* * *

_**Hemos llegado al final del capítulo 4.**_

Aclaraciones:

◆ _Roppongi hills_: gran complejo comercial de Tokio.

Siento mucho que no tenga nada de lemon este capítulo, pero he querido introducir un poco a Sero y también el lado tierno de Kaminari (porque hasta ahora lo había hecho muy malhumorado jeje) y ya, esto me ha tomado tiempo.

_**Se imaginarán que pasará con Bakugo y Deku en el siguiente capítulo, no?**_

_**Probablemente sea +18 el siguiente. Ya qué, SERÁ +18!**_

_**¿Saben quién es la novia de Kirishima? •̀.̫•́✧ ¿O ya lo dije? (ﾉ´∀｀*)**_

_**Gracias a todos por leer.**_


	6. Muérdeme

Cálidas risas inundaban el pequeño y humilde apartamento que su nuevo novio compartía con Ochako; la noche era helada, pero allí, en ese momento, no pasarían frío.

Una vez que todos estuvieron dentro, la chica revisó el refrigerador y vio que no tenía nada para ofrecer.

Kirishima y Sero le dijeron que no se preocupara y compraron en el _Lawson_ de la vuelta mucha comida chatarra y _obento_ baratos.

ー Esto realmente es ー dijo con la boca llena ー una REAL porquería.

ー Oh, disculpe, su alteza _alfa __ー _Sero le tomó el pelo a Bakugo.

ー El _convini_ jamás de asimilará a lo que comes en tus reuniones, bro ー Kirishima rió con una lata de cerveza en la mano.

ー Oh, miren la hora... ー Deku observó el reloj de pared, preocupado por los trabajos de sus amigos ー Kami...

ー No te preocupes ー dijo el rubio sentado junto a Jirou ー yo me tomé el día, hoy mi reemplazo es Shoji.

ー De todas formas ー interrumpió el pelirrojo mirando de forma cómplice a todos sus amigos ー ya es hora de retirarnos, ¿verdad?

ー Si, es decir ー Sero se paró del suelo acomodando su ropa ー Uraraka sí trabaja mañana en la mañana.

El joven bicolor no entendía muy bien y Jirou se le acercó al oído para explicarle.

ー Quieren dejarlos solos... ー señaló discretamente a Deku y a Bakugo.

ー Pero es peligroso ¿no?

ー Ochako está aquí y todos viven en el apartamento de junto, Shoto ー explicó la _ningyo __ー _vamos a apresurarnos.

La chica de mejillas rojas acompañó a todos sus amigos a la puerta; Sero fue el primero en partir, él no vivía lejos y había llevado su bicicleta.

ー Mantén encendido tu móvil ー le dijo Kirishima en referencia a la estadía de Bakugo ー no creo que debamos preocuparnos, de todas formas.

Su amigo era _alfa_ pero siempre había demostrado gran control - o desinterés - ante otros _omega._ Pero tomarían ciertas precauciones ya que en esta oportunidad era Deku, su pareja destinada, quien estaba en celo y no cualquier otro.

ー Oigan ー Ochako aun sostenía la puerta abierta ー ¿ustedes a donde van?

ー Nos vamos a quedar con Kirishima y Kaminari que se ofrecieron amablemente a hospedarnos por hoy ー dijo Shoto y Ochako entrecerró los ojos mirando al rubio.

ー Umm... de acuerdo. No hagan ruido ー les advirtió a los jóvenes ー Buenas noches, Jirou. Para lo que necesites sólo entra y no olvides cerrar ー dijo extendiendole a la _ningyo_ una llave.

Jirou se sonrojó y emocionó porque le estaban dando ese nivel de confianza por primera vez en su vida sin sentir esa esclavitud que la familia Todoroki le imponía.

Tomó la llave en sus manos y sonrió agradecida.

ー Bien, yo... ー dijo al entrar al apartamento ー me voy a dormir. Deku, si necesitas algo...

ー Oye, cachetes ー dijo Bakugo percatándose de la preocupación de la chica ー no le voy a hacer nada malo. Ve a dormir de una vez.

Deku la miró y asintió sonriendo.

ー No te preocupes, nosotros también vamos a dormir, Ocha ー su compañero la tranquilizó.

ー Bien... buenas noches ー apenas la chica cerró la puerta de su habitación, Bakugo levantó en brazos como una princesa a su novio y lo miró con una sonrisa de costado.

ー Asique vamos a dormir...

ー K-kacchan...

Bakugo pateó la puerta de la habitación de Deku con él aún en brazos y cerró con su trasero.

El joven que estaba siendo cargado fue arrojado en la cama y sintió un gran peso sobre él al instante. Todos los síntomas de su celo comenzaron a regresar cuando sintió el calor de la piel de su novio rozando la suya.

ー Deku... ー gruñía sobre el protector de cuello del de abajo mientras lo besaba.

ー Kacchan, espera... ー respondía a las caricias y enrroscaba sus brazos en el cuello del de arriba, pero temblaba por los nervios ー vamos muy rápido...

ー No ー sentenció frenando los besos y mirándolo ー fui un imbécil por esperar tanto para hacer esto. No voy a perder ni un sólo día mas a tu lado.

ー Pero... ー tenía los ojos abiertos como platos ante el dulce comentario ー tal vez... digo, no deberíamos... primero...

ー ¿Casarnos? Bien, casémonos.

ー ¿QUÉ⁈ ー Deku casi se infarta ー Y-yo iba a decir... salir...

ー Oyeme bien, Deku ー dijo arrodillándose y quitándose la ropa de su torso ー nos conocemos desde siempre, nos quedan _pocas_ cosas para conocer del otro. Yo sólo necesito saber una sóla cosa más de ti que aún no sé...

ー ¿Qué...?

ー Si será suficiente lo que yo te ofrezca para que me perdones... ー apoyó su frente en una de las clavículas de su novio ー Fui un cobarde. Tardé muchísimo en decirte que te amo, que te quiero...

Las palabras eran dulces pero se sintieron como un puñal. De los ojos del de abajo comenzaron a brotar enormes lagrimones que caían a los costados de su rostro, finalmente mojando las sábanas.

En verdad había tardado... Bakugo se paraba siempre frente al local; Deku pretendía no verlo, pero ¿cómo no lo vería? Si siempre esperó que entrara por esa puerta un día y todo el dolor de la amarga espera pasara.

El de arriba apretó los dientes al sentir las sábanas mojadas de lágrimas. Pegó su cuerpo completamente con el de abajo y se abrazaron.

El aroma a menta era intenso y la respiración comenzó a dificultárseles; se miraron a los ojos un momento y Deku se llevó ambas manos a la nuca, quitándose finalmente el protector del cuello.

Bakugo pensó que perdería el control, pero su novio le había dado confianza y su rostro con restos de lágrimas aún lo hizo rendirse ante su ternura.

Hundió su boca en la del _omega_, dándole el beso mas lindo que se habían dado. Sus manos comenzaron a quitarle la ropa del torso al menor y logró sentir los nervios del momento.

Deku comenzó a respirar un poco más agitado; había estado controlando bien su celo pero la forma en que Bakugo presionaba su cuerpo contra el suyo comenzaba a hacer que su entrada se lubricara, hecho que acontecía normalmente en tal período, y le dolía.

Los cuerpos expresaban con sus moviemientos todo lo que sentían: esa mezcla de enojos, angustia, amor y excitación.

Bakugo desprendió su cremallera mientras succionaba uno de los pezones de Deku hasta dejarlo rojo. Este último se arqueaba, sosteniendo al _alfa_ con una mano por detrás de la cabeza y con la otra cubriéndose la boca para no dejar escapar los gemidos de placer.

El cenizo metió la mano en el pantalón del otro y le tocó suavemente el glande con la punta de los dedos. Deku se estremeció demostrando placer y Bakugo comenzó a masturbarlo, haciendo que la ropa se le mojara en tan solo segundos.

A Deku le pareció que la ropa comenzaba a lastimar sus partes y cuando Bakugo se levantó de encima suyo para terminar de quitarse la ropa, se escondió debajo del edredón por la timidez para hacer lo mismo sin ser visto.

ー ¿Qué haces? ー Bakugo estaba ahora desnudo, parado frente a la cama, sonriendo de manera lasciva porque ya sabía lo que Deku hacía, sólo lo interrogaba para molestarlo.

ー N-nada... ー miró al colchón al percatarse de la desnudez del _alfa_ y se sonrojó en las orejas.

ー Oye ー lo llamó ー mírame, Deku. Oye, que me mires ー el menor trató de mirarlo sólo a los ojos, pero Bakugo lo tomó con una mano por el mentón y lo hizo mirar todo su cuerpo ー Mirame bien, Deku... porque yo soy _tuyo._

Tomándolo por las mejillas acercó a la dulce boca su enorme miembro y se lo apoyó en los labios al menor.

De la tímida boca salió lentamente la punta de la lengua que comenzó a lamer su hinchado y latente glande de una manera pornográfica, como si fuese una paleta de caramelo.

Deku tomó el pene con ambas manos cuando sintió que Bakugo comenzaba a mojarle la lengua con su líquido preseminal y lo succionó hasta que ya no se vió.

Los gemidos de su novio _alfa_ parecían quejidos; su sabor era fuerte y el tallado cuerpo que tenía exitaba al _omega_ haciéndolo expulsar un aroma aún mas fuerte con sus feromonas, esperando ser impregnado.

Bakugo sintió que iba a venirse en la boca de su novio al ver el lascivo rostro que le regalaba mientras lamía su pene, asi que salió rápido de la exitante cavidad con ansias de penetrarlo por detrás y hacerlo suyo.

El cenizo entró a la cama y percibió la menta como si estuviese dentro de sus fosas nasales, clavada en su propio cuerpo. Se movió bajo las sábanas y llegó con su lengua hasta la pelvis de su novio, como marcando un camino que ahora era suyo. Le apretó los muslos con ambas manos, besándolos y mordiéndolos, dejando marcas rojizas.

Ya casi no podía respirar bajo el edredón y subió para besar en la boca nuevamente a Deku, que mordía desesperadamente su mano para no dejar salir sonido.

ー No te lastimes ー le quitó la mano de la boca y lo volvió a besar.

ー Kacchan... me duele... ー decía entre besos respecto a su lubricada entrada y erección.

Bakugo gruñó y levantó las caderas de Deku a la altura de su pelvis, acomodando su pene hinchado en el empapado hueco virgen.

Colocó la palma de su mano libre sobre el estómago del _omega _y comenzó a empujar. Si hubiese sido por él, el ritmo sería salvaje, pero podía sentir como el menor temblaba de nervios entre sus manos y no quería asustarlo.

Su glande entró de golpe, sin mucho esfuerzo y Deku gimió placenteramente. Bakugo empujaba con su mano aún posada sobre el chico, cuando lo vió tomarse a sí mismo para masturbarse.

ー Ka-kacchan... no aguanto... ー Deku sabía _bien_ lo que hacía; jugó con el temple de su novio, quien hasta ese momento resistía bien, pero se rindió ante semejante imagen y lo penetró fuertemente.

ー ¡Ah...! ー el grito ahogado del _omega _sacó de la cama a su amiga, que salió corriendo y se paró frente a la puerta de su habitación.

Apoyó su rostros de costado, tratando de escuchar si Deku estaba siendo lastimado.

ー Deku… ー le susurró extaciado ー dime ahora si quieres que pare… porque luego no podré parar ー el _alfa_ en Bakugo al fin había despertado.

El de abajo se acomodó con molestia y pegó la pelvis sensualmente a la del de arriba, mientras lo miraba deseoso.

ー Ya no pares… ー al pronunciar estas palabras su novio comenzó a salir lentamente de dentro suyo, deslizando su enorme miembro en su entrada, para volver a entrar con fuerza, haciendolo gozar.

Ochako permanecía inmóvil en la puerta.

ー L-lo estan haciendo… ¿tendrán protección? ー no supo qué hacer pero recordó el felíz rostro de su amigo y decidió no intervenir. Bakugo seguro cuidaría de él. Se levantó y regresó a dormir.

La cama estaba empapada de los fluídos del _omega. _Bakugo entraba y salía mientras Deku le marcaba el ritmo, pero lo notó adolorido y salió de encima.

El menor lo miró confundido y el _alfa _se lamió sensualmente el labio inferior.

ー Date vuelta.

El chico de ojos verdes obedeció con la respiración al límite; se puso en cuatro, pero Bakugo lo hizo inclinarse aún mas, dejando sólo sus nalgas arriba como conejo en madriguera. Sintió cómo le introducía dos dedos y comenzaba a estirarlo como si lo estuviese preparando.

ー K-kacchan… ¿q-qué haces…?

ー Voy a morderte ahora ー dijo metiendo en Deku un dedo más ー quiero que nos casemos de inmediato y tengas a mi hijo.

Las palabras de Bakugo eran demasiado para él; la cabeza le daba vueltas y los dedos de su novio lo hacían desearlo dentro cada vez más y más: quería ser penetrado, impregnado, quería sentir todo su semen dentro de sí… Estaba tomando su medicina, pero si lo dejaba seguir hasta el fin y por sobre todo, si lo mordía, las chances de quedar embarazado eran altas.

ー Deku… ー dijo inclinándose sobre su espalda sin penetrarlo ー necesito tu respuesta…

ー Muérdeme…

El glande de Bakugo se hinchó y cuando entró en Deku estaba extremadamente caliente. El _omega_ fue embestido mientras su _alfa _metía mano por delante para masturbarlo; los gemidos de intensificaron y las rodillas de Deku cedieron por la fuerza que le aplicaban… ya estaba cerca de venirse. Quedó totalmente boca abajo en la cama y Bakugo continuó penetrándolo, mientras besaba y mordía su espalda una y otra vez, hasta que llegó a su nuca. El reflejo del menor fue agachar la cabeza y dejar al descubierto aquello que todo lo cambiaría.

Las embestidas pararon por un momento y en el medio del silencio se escuchó el último suspiro que antecedió al dolor que embebió el cuerpo del _omega. _Dio un grito ahogado mientras un poco de sangre chorreaba por sus clavículas y su futuro esposo se venía dentro de él, empujando fuertemente.

Sus cuerpos se relajaron, pero el nudo que produjo el _alfa _en su glande les impidió separarse… de todas formas no parecían querer.

Bakugo volteó de costado a Deku y besó sus orejas. El último respondió acariciando su propio rostro con el de atrás, como un gatito.

ー Te amo… ー lo besó una y otra vez ー Deku, te amo…

ー También te amo, Kacchan… ー le sonrió a su novio y cerró los ojos. Bakugo lo siguió, cayendo ambos así en un profundo sueño.

Los gemidos cesaron. El apartamento estaba en silencio ya.

Esa noche, Deku soñó con aquel primer beso de su infancia. Tal vez porque antes de cerrar los ojos notó el silencio acogedor en el cual no sonaba ni una sola cigarra.

* * *

_「__Unas horas antes en el apartamento de junto_」

Había sido una noche diferente para el heredero Todoroki. El destino de otros había interferido con el suyo propio y cosas estaban sucediendo.

La libertad que Bakugo había obtenido ese día, las palabras que su madre le había dicho en forma de aliento y el amor finalmente correspondido de su nuevo amigo Midoriya lo tenían deslumbrado, hasta esperanzado.

Sabía muy bien que su padre seguiría pujando para que se casara, pero luego de ver a tantas personas tomando coraje por lo que querían él sintió que tampoco podía quedarse atrás.

Kirishima les había cedido su habitación a él y a Jirou; él dormiría con su compañero Kaminari.

Como ambos trabajaban o tenían compromisos a en la mañana, no pudo cruzar mas que un par de palabras con ellos. De alguna forma… esto le causó una gran angustia.

Se suponía que debía sentirse felíz por el nuevo amor que había sido correspondido en el apartamento de junto, pero no pudo evitar sentir… ¿envidia? No, no era eso.

Sus sentimientos no eran negativos, sino mas bien de anhelo…

ー Buenas noches, joven Shoto.

ー Buenas noches Jirou ー le besó la frente y se acostó a su lado. Ella lo tapó y cerró los ojos sonriente ー ¿qué es tan gracioso? ー rió curioso.

ー Es que… ー susurró ー siento que pasarán cosas muy buenas de aquí en adelante.

Shoto sonrió y observó como la exhausta chica cayó rendida ante el agotamiento.

Por algún motivo, había una escena del día que no podía quitar de su cabeza… el chico rubio, entrando por la fuerza en la sala, gritando para impedir el arreglo. Le pareció valeroso, hasta… ¿lindo?

Su pecho le intentaba decir algo que no comprendía.

Giró varias veces en la cama por no poder conciliar el sueño. Definitivamente no dormir sobre _tatami_ le afectaba y tener tan solo una camisa puesta, prestada por Kirishima, no le ayudaba. No quería despertar a la bella _ningyo,_ asique se levantó sigilosamente y se dirigió a la sala. Hacía frío y las piernas el temblaban.

Se encontraba tratando de cerrar la puerta de la habitación sin hacer ruido, cuando detrás suyo sintió algo.

Volteó estrepitosamente y esa mirada fue la que una vez mas volvió a cruzar la suya.

ー ¡Me asustaste! ー le gritó bajito el rubio.

ー ¡L-lo siento! ー se tiró de la camisa para abajo sonrojado ー Es que… no podía dormir… ¿está bien tu nariz? ー notó que Kaminari tenía algodones dentro nuevamente.

ー Oh, esto, yo sólo… intentaba no oler tanto tu aroma.

ー Oh… ー allí estaba, semi desnudo, en su leve pero notorio celo, parado y sonrojado ー yo…

ー No te preocupes… ー Kaminari se agachó para armar el _kotatsu,_ por el frío que hacía ー no es un aroma desagradable… Ven. Tal vez puedas dormir aquí, estará calientito en unos minutos.

ー B-bien… ー el bicolor se acomodó debajo de la colcha del kotatsu, en una esquina y Kaminari en la otra, bastante cerca uno del otro ー Nunca te pregunté… ー se encongió de brazos muy apenado.

ー ¿Qué… qué cosa? ー el rubio se sonrojó al ver ese hermoso rostro apenado.

ー Nunca te pregunté… a qué huele mi celo.

ー O-oh… pues… ー Kaminari se rascó la cabeza y miró hacia arriba ー No pienses que soy alguna clase de pervertido… aunque creí que ya te había mencionado esto en el elevador, pero… hueles a melocotón rosa…

Shoto se sonrojó hasta las orejas pero esbozó una leve sonrisa. Kaminari tragó saliva; el chico que tenía en frente era una de las personas más hermosas que había visto en su vida. Sus pestañas eran larguísimas, sus ojos bicolores lo hipnotizaban y sus cabellos finos sobre su delicado rostro… era bellísimo.

ー ¿Es… un buen olor? ー Shoto preguntó mirando a la mesa.

ー ¿Bromeas? Es… es grandioso, Todoroki.

ー Sabes, antes ー se animó a hablar ー cuando entraste defendiendo el amor de Bakugo y Midoriya… fue _cool._

Kaminari rió nerviosamente y Shoto rió un poco mas relajado al ver que no era el único nervioso. Sus miradas se cruzaron nuevamente y el pecho del bicolor volvió a arder. Se llevó la mano al lugar, discretamente y supo que debía decirlo, pero…

ー Me haces sentir raro ー el rubio se le adelantó.

ー ¿… raro? ー Shoto puso una cara de preocupación que alteró a Kaminari.

ー ¡No, no! Es decir… no raro _mal,_ sino raro…

ー Raro… ¿_bien?_

La conversación estaba por tomar otro rumbo cuando en el apartamento de junto sintieron un gemido importante.

Observaron mudos la pared por un momento y el móvil de Kaminari se iluminó con un texto recién llegado.

_**「**__**Sólo son Bakugo y Deku teniendo sexo, no se alarmen (´-**__**﹏**__**-'**__**；**__**) **__**」**_

El rubio leyó el texto de Ochako en voz alta  
y miró al bicolor. Hicieron un incómodo silencio, ambos sonrojados y trataron de cambiar de tema.

ー Eeeh ya es tarde, vamos a dormir.

ー ¡Si! Vamos a dormir, definitivamente dormiremos ー Shoto estaba nervioso imaginandose cosas raras.

Se recostaron en el suelo, tapados con el _kotatsu_ y el silencio en unos minutos puso en evidencia la respiración de Shoto. Le estaba dando la espalda a Kaminari, pero volteó donde el rubio y su impecable rostro quedó cerca del suyo.

El _alfa_ se quitó el algodón de la nariz; ya no sangraba, pero sí olía intensamente ese dulce aroma que del atractivo _omega _emanaba.

Se acomodó para dormir y al cerrar los ojos, sintió una mano tomándole el puño de su camiseta.

ー No… no me dejes… ー el bicolor sufría en sueños ー no te vayas… mamá.

Oír eso fue terrible. Kaminari se acercó aún más y tomó su mano fuertemente.

ー No vas a estar sólo…

El sueño le ganó, pero… no dejó de oler, ni en sueños, el dulce aroma a los melocotones rosas.

* * *

_**Hemos llegado al final del capítulo!**_

Aclaraciones:

◆ _Kotatsu_: es un marco de mesa bajo hecho de madera y cubierto por una cobija pesada, sobre el cual se apoya la superficie de la mesa. Debajo hay una estufa que a veces es parte de la estructura de la mesa misma.

_**Espero que les haya gustado. Espero poder desarrollar mas la historia de Deku y Bakugo, pero me concentraré en Todoroki en el próximo capítulo.**_

_**Como siempre, gracias por leer.**_

_**Tal vez sea mas largo de lo que creí.**_


	7. Mas que conocidos

Acostarse tarde la noche anterior había tenido consecuencias nefastas; el pelirrojo saltó de la cama y entró corriendo al baño para asearse.

Ni se percató de la ausencia de Kaminari en su habitación hasta que entró en la sala y lo vio, dormido junto a uno de los invitados, tomados de la mano.

ー Oh, cielos...

ー Vaya.

ー ¡Ahagb! ¡Jirou, me asustaste!

ー Lo siento, es que no quería hacer ruido ー dijo aún susurrando la _ningyo_ ー esto es...

ー Sí...

ー ¿Será posible que sean...?

ー Demonios, no llego ーKirishima recordó que estaba apurado y salió corriendo a la entrada para tomar su mochila y su abrigo. ー Quédense por favor. Midoriya dijo que no deberían regresar... no quise preguntar mucho, yo confío en él. Ah y... despierta a Kami, por favor, tiene su otro trabajo y clases también. Aun hay algo de comida en el refri, ¡adiós!

Kirishima salió tan rápido que la _ningyo_ no llegó a decirle absolutamente nada. Volteó a mirar hacia el _kotatsu_ y se agachó suspirando a la altura del suelo.

ー Shoto... ー tocó su espalda suavemente ー despierta, Shoto...

El bicolor despertó al reconocer el sonido de la dulce voz de Jirou, pero cuando abrió los ojos, frente a él divisó unos dorados cabellos y una mano sobre la suya sosteniendolo como si se fuera a caer.

Se sonrojó hasta la nuca, pero su _ningyo _estaba allí para mantener la calma y le susurró al oído antes de que entrara en pánico.

ー No grites ー sugirió ー ¿qué le vas a decir si se despierta...?

ー Mi mano...

ー No te preocupes ー Jirou había sido educada con los mejores expertos en _tod_o, artes secretas incluídas, todo para servir a su amo. Apretó discretamente un tendón en el brazo de Kaminari y aflojó los dedos permitiendo a Shoto soltarse.

Se paró y fue derecho a la habitación que compartía con su _ningyo, _muyapenado.

Cuando cerró la puerta, Jirou movió sin reparo al rubio allí tendido y lo despertó mostrándole el reloj en su móvil.

ー OH CIELOS, ES MUY TARDE ー el chico no tuvo nada de tiempo para pensar y tras vestirse salió con un pan en la boca corriendo.

Jirou sonrió. Todos eran buenos muchachos.

ー Bien, este apartamento es un desastre, manos a la obra.

* * *

Ochako se había levantado muy temprano y dejó una nota con corazones sobre la mesa, junto con té verde listo y algunos _senbei._

Bakugo se levantó primero y abrió el refrigerador para hacer el desayuno, pero lo que había dejado la compañera de Deku en verdad era lo único que tenían.

Se asomó a la habitación para chequear que su amor aún durmiera y salió tras ponerse el abrigo hacia el mercado mas cercano. Caminó bastante, ya que ni se molestó en pasar por el _convini, _simplemente no tenían lo que precisaba.

Compró pan, huevos, salchichas, pescado y mucha verdura. Varios fideos, algo de carne de res, leche y algunos enlatados. No olvidó ciertos artículos, como condimentos y especias.

Pasó por una tienda de dulces y llevó pensando en Ochako.

Caminando de regreso recordó que a su novio le gustaba el _katsudon,_ por lo que paró en un pequeño almacen para no regresar y compró cerdo y _panko._

Subió las escaleras bastante cargado. Dejó las cosas en la pequeña cocina y se colocó un delantal floreado que encontró. Tostó pan, hizo café, batió unos huevos y sirvió jugo.

Se dirigía con la bandeja hacia la habitación, pero al entrar, no vio a su novio en la cama.

Sintió el ruido de la ducha y sonrió.

El chico de cabellos verdes había despertado solo y con frío. Estaba desnudo y todo su cuerpo estaba pegajoso. La marca que su _alfa _dejó había sangrado bastante y había manchado su cuerpo al igual que las sábanas. Se apresuró y tiró toda la ropa de cama al suelo, sacó del ropero unas nuevas y echó perfume de ropa tras alistar la habitación. Colocó todo lo sucio en un cesto y se apresuró en meterse a bañar.

En la ducha, urgó un poco en su cuerpo para quitar todos los lascivos restos de Bakugo.

Gimió al limpiarse y al terminar se lavó el cabello y el resto del cuerpo. Sintió un ruido en la puerta del baño que lo hizo quedarse mudo del miedo.

ー ¿... Ocha, eres tú?

ー ¿Duermes conmigo y piensas en ella cuando oyes a alguien entrando al baño?

ー ¡K-kacchan...! ー se sorprendió al verlo tan cerca ー y-ya salía...

ー Bien ー lo besó en los labios y regresó a la habitación. Deku lo miró suspirando, movió la cabeza a los lados y se apresuró.

Salió del baño vestido con ropa diaria y se emocionó al ver el festín.

ー ¡Kacchan, esto es increíble!

ー Eso es obvio ー dijo sentándose en la pulcra cama ー oye, ¿limpiaste aquí?

ー ¡Huevos! ー Deku trató de esquivar la pregunta.

ー Espero que ya estés embarazado.

ー ¡Kacchan!

ー Cierto, nos tenemos que casar primero.

ー ¿Por qué no me escuchaaaas?

* * *

Por la mañana tenía clases temprano en la Universidad y luego debía salir corriendo de allí camino hacia su otro trabajo. Ese era uno de los motivos por los cuales no tenía muchos amigos: simplemente no tenía tiempo.

Entró al aula y se sentó en el último de los asientos. Los primeros 20 minutos prestó atención, hasta que hasta que comenzó a hilar todas las cosas que tenía que hacer en el día. En medio de su "repaso mental" se percató de la situación de esa mañana antes de salir.

ー A ver, anoche nos dormimos y esta mañana... demonios ー se susurró a sí mismo cuando se percató que el bicolor y él habían sido vistos tomados de la mano. ー De todas formas no sé de qué me preocupo... no hacíamos nada extraño.

ー Shhh ー su compañera de junto le dijo y se disculpó.

Su atención ya no estaba en la clase y era una real pérdida de tiempo.

Tomó sus cosas y se levantó en silencio para salir. Aunque parecía un chico relajado, Kaminari en realidad era muy responsable por el tipo de vida que había tenido que llevar y también tener vecinos omega había sido un factor importante en la desición de tomar dos trabajos.

Si bien era algo necesario, tal vez con uno solo podía arreglarse, pero Deku y Ochako siempre tenían dificultades para comprar sus medicinas y desde el momento en que llegaron al apartamento de junto no habían dejado de ser desinteresadamente amables.

La bondad estaba en la naturaleza de ese par de _omegas_ y en su corazón sintió la necesidad de protegerlos de alguna forma... ¿era eso lo que estaba sintiendo con el joven Todoroki?

Tenía tiempo de sobra ahora que no estaba en la clase, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, por lo que se acercó al _buffet_ de la Universidad para desayunar algo.

ー Un maldito pan mientras corro no es un desayuno, ¿verdad? Apuesto a que Ochako me regañaría - se dijo a sí mismo al entrar y ver toda la variedad de cosas que jamás en sus mañanas tendría tiempo de preparar.

Nunca había aprendido a cocinar, de todos modos.

Se sirvió café, jugo de zanahoria, pan tostado, mermelada y un par de salchichas de copetín. Disfrutó de su balanceada comida como nunca en su vida; relajado y sin la necesidad de salir corriendo hacia otro lado.

Fue entonces cuando una chica que lo descolocó de sus pensamientos pasó por la mesa en la que estaba sentado. Tenía el cabello atado en una coleta alta, negro azabache, hermosas pestañas inferiores y unos pechos que... bueno, que no pasaban desapercibidos.

Su presencia la delataba: definitivamente era _alfa_. Pero, ¿qué hacía ella allí? Ese tipo de Universidad de segunda no era para las de su casta, sin duda alguna.

ー Su rostro me parece familiar... ー dijo pensativo mientras la chica tomaba la bandeja con su orden y pasaba cerca suyo ー Definitivamente la he visto... ー Kaminari nunca podia evitar pensar en voz alta y la chica volteó a verlo sonrojada.

ー Disculpa, ¿me hablas a mi?

ー Oh, l-lo siento... es que me parecías conocida ¡OOOH ya recuerdo! Te vi en una cartilla de _miai_.

ー Ya veo... El rubio la vio apenada por su comentario y la chica aun estaba sosteniendo su bandeja, asique corrió una de las sillas vacías, titubeante pero de forma amable.

ー ¡Lo siento...! Debo haber dicho algo privado... ¿quieres sentarte?

La chica le sonrió y aceptó la propuesta. Le hizo una reverencia leve al sentarse y le sonrió diciendo su nombre.

ー Soy Yaoyozuru Momo, un gusto.ー Kaminari Denki. El placer es mio. ー le devolvio el saludo ー Ya te recordé... lamento haberte recordado algo implacentero. Soy amigo de Bakugo Katsuki y creo que has tenido un _miai_ con él, ¿no es así? Ese día no pude acompañarlo.

ー Oh, si, lo recuerdo... ー la chica hizo una cara rara ー no fue placentera esa entrevista...

ー Oh, descuida, Bakugo suele ser especial, si me entiendes.

ー No, digo... yo lo arruiné todo - se sinceró la chica - la verdad es que he ido de obligada. Mis padres tienen una compañía de instrumentos musicales y deseaban extender su imperio fuera del país... por eso querían concertarme un matrimonio con alguien próspero con intenciones de expanderse y el joven Bakugo les pareció un buen candidato aquella vez. Pero yo me rehusé y bueno...

El rubio estaba callado mientras comía y escuchaba atentamente a la chica.

Ella se percató de que estaba hablando demasiado con un desconocido y nuevamente se sonrojó mirando hacia la mesa.

ー Lo siento, hablo mucho...

ー ¡Oh, no, para nada! - Kaminari la vio sonrojada y rió ー Nunca tengo tiempo de hablar con nadie en la Universidad, asique esto es placentero para mi. Aunque... tengo una pregunta.

ー ¿S-si?

ー Claramente eres una mujer _alfa_. Es decir, si no te hubiese conocido para nada del miai, de todas formas me hubiera percatado. ¿Qué haces en esta Universidad?

ー Luego... luego de la entrevista con la familia Bakugo, les dije a mis padres que quería casarme por amor. Estaban decepcionados y heridos por el escándalo, por lo cual decidieron que me apoyarían siempre y cuando yo hiciera mi propio camino.

ー Y por eso estas en esta Universidad, seguramente es lo único que puedes pagar.

ー Por suerte he tenido buenos trabajos por la educación privilegiada que he recibido y en la Universidad estaban encantados de recibir, bueno, tu sabes, un _alfa_, tal vez pensaron que les daría prestigio ー Kaminari rió sarcásticamente ante ese último comentario y la chica lo miró extrañada.

ー Lo siento, es que... bueno, es un poco raro de explicar pero yo también soy _alfa_. Solo que lo supe recientemente. Informé a la Universidad por papeleo y tal vez para ver si obtenía algún beneficio, con las cuotas y eso, pero yo no les sirvo porque no vengo de una prestigiosa familia ni nada por el estilo.

ー Este sistema... es una basura ー la _alfa_ se llevó la mano a la boca ー ¡lo siento! he sido grosera...

ー Ya no te disculpes, Yaoy... yaoyu...

ー Oh, llámame Momo, sé que mi apellido es dificil.

ー Jeje, lo siento - dijo apenado rascandose la cabeza ー entonces, Momo, ya no te disculpes. Bienvenida al mundo de los _alfas_ renegados. Si necesitas un trabajo mas fijo, puedo preguntar en los lugares que yo conosco. Aunque una chica con tu educación podría conseguir algo mejor que yo.

ー ¿Me harías ese favor? ー Momo casi iba a llorar ー Eres MUY amable, no tengo cómo pagarte...

ー Oh, no te molestes ーle sonrió amistoso ー te presentaré a algunos amigos, tal vez puedan ayudarte. Y si no pueden ayudarte, bueno, habrás conocido nuevos amigos.

Se quedaron platicando por un rato más hasta que se hizo la hora de partida para el rubio.

Se levantó con su bandeja, tiró sus desechables y saludó a Momo mientras caminaba a la puerta de salida.

La chica se levantó rápidamente y lo siguió llamando a su nombre.

ー ¡Disculpaaa! ー dijo al alcanzarlo ー Si no es mucha molestia... ¿podrías pasarme tu contacto? ー sacó el móvil sonriendo apenada ー Es que no conozco a nadie en los cursos y bueno... solo me hablan tipos desagradables hasta el momento. No porque no sean alfas, sino porque... bueno, no se en realidad el motivo.

ー Ja, ¿no sabes? ー Kaminari se burló de la ingenuidad de la chica; todos querían cortejarla porque era extremadamente atractiva ー No hay problema, sería genial estar en contacto por las clases y esas cosas.

ー ¡Genial! ー Momo se mostraba contenta ante todo este desarrollo.

Se pasaron los contactos y Kaminari partió.  
El rubio tenía un duro día por delanta.

El clima aún estaba frío, pero agradable por estar cerca del mediodía. La brisa en su rostro le gustaba, pero definitivamente aun le molestaba su nariz. En el momento es que comenzó prestarle atención a ese dolor recordó el rostro del bicolor la noche anterior y lo fría que estaba su mano en el momento de agarrarla.

ー Debe haber sufrido mucho... ー dijo en voz alta mientras montaba su bicicleta camino a la fábrica.

Había notado que la cicatriz en el rostro de Shoto parecía estar allí de hace mucho tiempo. Recordó a la sumisa madre el día del _miai_ con Bakugo, recordó la expresión del chico y suspiró lamentándose.

Los padres de Kaminari no lo habían testeado, pero eso era lo más grave que le habían llegado a hacer. No fueron particularmente severos con él y lo criaron de una forma que él aprendiera a esforzarse y valerse por sí mismo.

En cambio, en el mundo de quienes son criados entre _alfas_, las exigencias, el _noblesse oblige_, desde afuera podía parecer muy beneficioso, pero muy por el contrario, traia una gran infelicidad a los jóvenes involucrados.

Este perverso mundo de arreglos entre empresas y clanes lastimaba a quienes tenían que someterse a los nefastos protocolos para continuar con una línea de pureza que no tenía punto.

El rubio comenzó poco a poco a cambiar de opinión... tal vez no era tan importante ser criado o no como _alfa_. Sus amigos no pertenecían a ese mundo; Bakugo había abandonado todo por amor y le resultó admirable.

La chica con la que acababa de entablar una pseudo amistad había pasado por la misma situación, e incluso peor, porque no contaba con el apoyo económico de sus padres como su amigo lo hacía.

Casi llegaba a la fábrica y en la memoria de su cuerpo recordó ese hechizante olor a melocotones...

ー Tal vez sí vale la pena pelear por amor... ー pensó recordando aquello, sin olvidar lo felices que parecían la noche anterior Deku y su nuevo novio. ー Bien. A trabajar.

* * *

Jirou había terminado de limpiar y ordenar todo el apartamento de Kirishima y Kaminari; se notaba que allí vivían un par de inútiles con las tareas domésticas.

Le indicó a Shoto, que aún estaba en celo, que se quedara en el apartamento por seguridad y salió tras cerrarle la puerta.

Aunque le habían dado una llave, tocó la puerta del apartamento de junto. Lentamente abrió la puerta el chico de ojos verdes, con la cara un poco ruborizada y el cabello algo mojado.

ー Oh, lo siento, estabas bañandote.

ー ¡Buen dia, Jirou! ー la saludó contento de verla ー Para nada, ya había terminado. ¿No te dio Ochako una llave anoche?

ー Sí, pero... como tu novio durmió aquí supuse que sería malo tomarme el atrevimiento de abrir la puerta sin más.

ー Jeje ー rió nerviosamente al recordar que Bakugo lo había vuelto a acorralar al terminar de desayunar, sobre la misma mesa en donde todo estaba apoyado ー bien pensado...

Ambos rieron y la dejó pasar. Bakugo estaba colocándose el abrigo como si estuviera por salir a algún lado. Jirou lo saludó haciéndole una reverencia y vió como el chico le daba un besito en los labios a Deku antes de irse.

ー Regresaré pronto ー anunció el cenizo ー debo encargarme de un par de cosas en la empresa. Te lo encargo, ¿de acuerdo? ー Jirou sólo asintió y cuando Bakugo se fue miró alrededor del apartamento calculando cuánto tiempo le llevaría limpiar ese desastre.

ー ¿Por qué hay... comida en el suelo? ー preguntó cubriendo su sonrisa pícara con una mano.

ー Eeeh... este...

ー Ya, no me expliques nada ー rió ー te llevaré al apartamento con Shoto. Se me quedan quietitos allí mientras yo limpio el apartamento antes de que llegue Ochako, que seguramente va a estar cansada.

ー Si, además ella cubre mi turno cuando tengo mi celo... yo ya me siento bien, debería ir...

ー ¿Estás loco? ¿Quieres que tu novio me arranque los brazos o algo así? No puedo dejar a ninguno de los dos salir. Se quedan quietos hasta que yo termine y punto. Apenas aliviane un poco todo lo que hay por hacer iré a comprarles comida.

ー Oh, no tienes que hacer esto realmente, Jirou, en realidad tu eres una invitada aquí...

ー Nada es gratis en esta vida ー dijo sonriendo ー es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por dejarnos al joven Shoto y a mí quedarnos aquí. En verdad nuestra prescencia puede resultar perjudicial para ustedes, pero aún así nos acogieron. Estamos agradecidos y ayudaremos en lo que podamos hasta que decidamos bien qué hacer.

ー Jirou, de eso quería hablar contigo... ー Deku se le acercó sabiendo que Shoto tal vez podría escuchar si hablaba demasiado fuerte ー ¿es necesario que regresen a la casa de los padres de él?

ー ... ninguno quiere, pero de no hacerlo podríamos poner en peligro nuestra integridad.

ー Deberían huír.

ー El señor Todoroki es muy adinerado y tiene influencias en todo el país, podríamos estar en _Narita_ en este mismo momento y si él diera la orden, pararían el avión para bajarnos. Sus influencias van mas allá del dinero y la política. Tiene comprados a jueces, fiscales, incluso _yakuzas_... pero se ha tomado la molestia de hacer todos sus negocios legítimos, para no esconder nada sucio.

ー Todoroki no puede terminar obligado por otro _alfa_ a hacer cosas que no quiere...

ー ¿Crees que no lo sé? Yo sólo anhelo la libertad de Shoto ー la _ningyo_ se ofendió un poco.

ー Perdón, es sólo que... ー Deku se imaginó cómo hubiese sido todo si Bakugo y Shoto aceptaban el matrimonio ー nadie va a resultar felíz haciendo cosas por rango, categoría o posición. Es horrible que diga esto, porque no he pasado por lo que ustedes han vivido, pero... tal vez vale la pena pelear por esto.

ー ¿Por qué cosa?

ー Por la libertad ー dijo casi poéticamente Deku ー y por el amor. Todoroki aun no está enamorado de nadie, pero sé por experiencia propia que no vale la pena estar con alguien que uno no ama. Y eso es lo que le depara a él si obedece sin decir nada a su padre.

Jirou veía algo floreciendo en el corazón de su joven amo, pero aún no quería compartirlo con Deku porque sabía que no podría controlar el impulso que éste tendría al saber que, tal vez, Shoto estaba enamorándose...

Sin embargo, ella no podía ignorar lo que ya sabía, casi de facto. Temía por su vida, pero la felicidad de su casi hermano valía su sacrificio.

ー Haré lo que pueda para hacer que Shoto pueda escapar y ser libre.

Las palabras de aceptación de la _ningyo_ alegraron a Deku a mas no poder; sonrió ampliamente y abrazó a la joven.

ー Bueno, bueno ー dijo soltándolo ー vete al lado que Shoto debe sentirse muy sólo. No olvides dejar la puerta con llave.

ー ¡Si!

Cuando quedó sola tomó unos guantes de hule y se dispuso a limpiar. Aunque había mucho por hacer, no podía despejar su mente del miedo que sentía por decidir desafiar a la familia _alfa_ que la había criado.

La última vez que a Enji Todoroki le había parecido que ella había sido insolente, la encerraron en la casa principal tras sacarla de su _futón_, le taparon la boca y mientras era sostenida por un desconocido la golpearon salvajemente en el rostro y en el estómago.

Se le cayeron un par de lágrimas mientras lavaba los platos; en verdad tenía miedo, pero sabía que Shoto estaba siendo extorcionado con amenazas a ella.

Si ella no estaba en la vida de Shoto, tal vez...

* * *

Deku entró a la habitación de Kirishima buscando a Shoto, pero no vió al bicolor y pensó que estaba en el tocador.

Se acercó para tocar la puerta pero se percató de que la luz estaba apagada.

ー Tampoco está aquí... ¿Todoroki, donde estás?

Unos quejidos provenientes de la otra habitación lo alertaron y fue de inmediato, encontrándose con el bicolor envuelto entre las sábanas de Kaminari. Ambos se miraron confundidos.

ー ¿... qué haces?

ー N-no... no estoy seguro.

ー ¿... tu celo...?

ー No siento dolor, en realidad.

ー Todoroki, eso no significa que no tengas síntomas del celo. Es decir, tus períodos van y vienen últimamente.

ー Pero siempre me duele, Midoriya, juro que no me siento como si estuviera en celo... aunque en verdad me arde el pecho y bueno... estoy algo mojado.

ー Bien ー suspiró Deku superado ー supongo que ya llegamos a este nivel de confianza. También supongo que estoy embarazado. Y supongo que también me voy a casar. Bien.

ー Eso es mucho para procesar, de repente quiero olvidarme de mis cosas y preguntarte todo.

ー Kacchan y yo lo hicimos ayer.

ー NOOOO ー dijo en tono de mejor amigo el bicolor.

ー Y no usó condón.

ー NOOO.

ー Y me dijo que nos casemos.

ー ¿Y qué le dijiste? Le dijiste que si. Dime que le dijiste que sí.

ー Oye, yo pensé que primero íbamos a salir y él de pronto se viene adentro mío y me pide que nos casemos, no mames.

ー Ya que pasé al plano de mejor amigo voy a tomarme el reparo de decirte que ustedes prácticamente salieron toda la vida, es decir, vamos, ¿no dijiste que son amigos de la infancia?

ー Oye, si salíamos eso incluía citas al cine, salir tomados de la mano y esas cosas.

ー Bueno, ya estamos en la instancia en donde se vino dentro tuyo, así que supongo que ya no cuentan las anteriores citas.

Deku se sentó al pie de la cama y se puso el rostro entre ambas manos. Shoto no pudo evitar reírse; su mejor amigo estaba confundido y necesitaba que lo guiaran.

ー Oye, ¿sabes lo que te asusta? ー El bicolor lo interrogó y Deku movió la cabeza en negativa ー Lo que te asusta es que de un momento para otro tienes todo lo que siempre quisiste. Bakugo no sólo te ama, sino que quiere casarse contigo y tener una familia. Te ama tanto que quiere hacer todo junto para compensar el tiempo que te tuvo esperando. ¿No te parece tierno?

ー Es cierto... ー las palabras de Shoto realmente llegaron al chico de ojos verdes ー Tienes toda la razón.

ー Y aquí estás dudando.

ー ¡Y aquí estoy dudando!

ー Y aun no te haz hecho un test de embarazo.

ー Y aun no me ESPERA, ¿QUÉ!?

ー Dijiste que no usaron protección. Y estabas en celo. También puedo ver desde aquí que no tienes tu protector puesto en el cuello, así que supongo que te dejaste marcar.

Shoto hablaba en un molesto tono neutro y a Deku la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas y vueltas. Todo lo que decía su amigo era verdad. Se había dejado morder, estaba en celo y todo.

ー ¡P-pero...! ー Deku miró desesperado al bicolor ー No creo que... digo... ¿no es muy pronto?

ー Oye, no somos _betas_, sabes que con todos esos factores nos embarazamos así de fácil ー dijo haciendo un chasquido con los dedos. En ese momento tocaron la puerta del apartamento y los distrajo ー Debe ser Jirou, pero no olvides chequear antes de abrir.

El chico de ojos verdes se acercó a la puerta y por la mirilla divisó a la _ningyo_. Le abrió con confianza y la dejó entrar rápidamente porque el sol comenzaba a bajar y la temperatura se hacía severa con los cuerpos.

ー Ni siquiera es media tarde y ya hace este frío ー dijo entrando Jirou ー Salí un momento a comprar, ¿estuvieron bien solos? ー La chica apoyó unas bolsas en el suelo y Deku la ayudó cargándolas hasta la pequeña cocina.

ー Algo raro pasó ー le susurró acercándose a su oído ー me pareció que Todoroki tenía síntomas del celo y me preocupé, pero dijo que no le dolía. Aun que sí se lubricó y dijo que el pecho le arde.

ー ¿Está en la habitación de Kirishima o en la de Kaminari?

ー En la de Kaminari, ¿por qué?

ー Nada ー se hizo la sorda ー no olvides guardar la carne rápido, no queremos que se ponga fea.

ー Si, enseguida lo hago ー Deku se quedó ordenando en la cocina para preservar el increíble orden que Jirou había hecho y ella fue derecho a la habitación a buscar a su joven amo.

ー ¿Qué te está sucediendo? ー Dijo asomándose y Shoto la miró sonrojado envuelto una vez más en las sábanas del rubio.

ー Kyoka ー sonrió al verla ー perdón por no dormir contigo, es que si no es tatami me cuesta conciliar el sueño.

ー Oh, ya veo ー dijo sarcásticamente ー no puedes dormir en cama, pero sí puedes dormir con Kaminari en el _kotatsu_ de la sala, prácticamente desnudo.

Un silencio raro se hizo y Shoto la miró, inerte.

ー Siento que me quiero excusar, pero no tengo nada para decir.

ー ¿En verdad no entiendes lo que está pasando?

ー ¿De qué hablan? ー Dijo Deku al entrar a la habitación.

ー Deku, tú tampoco te das cuenta de lo que está pasando últimamente ¿verdad? ー Jirou le preguntó al chico de ojos verdes y éste movió la cabeza hacia los lados en negativa. ー Oh, vamos, chicos. Shoto, siempre te ha dolido el celo. Deku, dijiste que Kaminari nunca ha reaccionado ante otros _omegas. _

Ambos lo miraban sin hilar un sólo hecho. La chica suspiraba e intentó explicarles un poco más.

ー ¿El olor a melocotones? ¿El sangrado de la nariz de Kaminari?

ー No entiendo a lo que quieres llegar ー dijo el chico de ojos verdes tomándose el mentón.

ー ¿Qué tiene que ver la nariz de Kaminari con mi celo?

ー ¡OH, POR TODOS LOS CIELOS! ー Se hartó de tanta explicación ー La verdadera pregunta sería ¿qué NO tiene que ver con tu celo? Por favor, chicos, Kaminari nunca antes ha reaccionado ante un celo, de pronto conoce a Shoto y su nariz sangra a más no poder, el pecho le arde a Shoto y VAMOS, MIRA DÓNDE ESTÁS ACURRUCADO.

El par de lentos abrió los ojos como platos ante la EVIDENTE situación que estaban por afrontar. Shoto se miró a sí mismo envuelto en las sábanas del rubio, Deku lo observó y ambos recapitularon en sus mentes todo lo ocurrido hasta ese momento.

ー PERO NI SIQUIERA SOMOS AMIGOS.

ー ¿CREES QUE ESO IMPORTA EN ESTOS CASOS? ー Jirou lo peleó.

ー PENSÉ QUE SOLO ERA UNA LEYENDA.

ー Todoroki, cálmate ー Deku extendía sus manos tratando de calmar al sorprendido bicolor.

ー ¡MIDORIYA, MÍRAME!

ー No es tan grave... ー ahora el bicolor envuelto en las sábanas del _alfa_ parecía un poco obsesivo, sólo un poco.

ー ¡Tú! ー Dijo señalando a Jirou ー ¿Lo sabías? ¿Y no me lo dijiste?

ー Joder, Shoto, pensé que lo sabías y no estabas queriendo decir tus sentimientos.

ー No me mientas, Kyoka.

ー De acuerdo, lo sabía. Esperaba que no fueras tan lento y te percataras que este chico es probablemente tu pareja destinada, pero seguían sucediendo una cosa tras otra y bueno... hoy me cansé de ver que Deku tampoco se percataba.

ー ¿Quién mas lo sabe? ー Preguntó Deku haciendo lógica; si Jirou decía que él se había tardado debía ser porque el resto lo sabía o lo sospechaba.

ー Kirishima lo sabe.

ー ¿Kaminari lo sabe? ー Cuando Deku preguntó esto Shoto la miró expectante.

ー Creemos que no... no estamos seguros. Hay momentos en que parece que sí... tendríamos que preguntarle.

ー Grandioso. Encontré a mi pareja destinada y ni siquiera somos amigos. Es decir, ¡lo acabo de conocer! ¿Y mi padre? Oh, maldita sea, mi padre...

ー Hey, vamos a tratar de solucionar esto, Todoroki... ー las palabras de aliento de Deku fueron interrumpidas por el ruido de llaves en la puerta de entrada. Escucharon cómo alguien se descalzaba y en un segundo Bakugo se asomó en la habitación.

ー ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?

ー Kacchan, regresaste rápido ー se alegró sonriendo ante la presencia de su novio ー ¿hiciste más compras? No era necesario ー dijo al ver que venía con una pequeña bolsita con algo dentro.

ー Cierto, yo he salido a comprar hace un rato también ー le dijo Jirou.

ー Esto no es comida ー dijo revolviendo la mano dentro de la bolsa ー toma.

Sacó la mano de la bolsa y le aventó a su _omega_ una caja de colores con olor a farmacia.

ー ¿Qué es...?

ー Es una prueba de embarazo ー lo interrumpió con una sonrisa pervertida ー quiero ver si toda la diversión hizo algún tipo de efecto.

Jirou y Shoto se miraron con la boca abierta sonrojados y luego miraron super emocionados a su amigo. En vez de sentir presión, Deku sintió algo lindo en su pecho, su corazón le latía más fuerte que la noche anterior, incluso y las caras de los otros dos terminaron por emocionarlo a él también.

ー Me da pena hacer esto sin Ocha aquí...

ー ¡Oh, vamos! Ella vive contigo, podrá estar presente hasta que te cases con Bakugo, haz esto con nosotros Midoriya. ー Shoto estaba muy emocionado; no sonreía por muchas cosas, pero la historia de esos dos lo llenaba de esperanza.

ー Nunca vi a nadie hacerse uno, por favor, hazlo ー la _ningyo_ también compartía la emoción del bicolor.

Deku miró a Bakugo con amor y se levantó para entrar al baño. Los 3 minutos que esperaron afuera fueron los más largos del mundo. El silencio los estaba matando. El cenizo pretendía hacerse el rudo, pero sudaba la gota gorda y apretaba los dientes casi lastimándose los labios. Shoto lo observaba y le sonrió.

ー Midoriya... ¿todo bien allí adentro? ー Shoto le susurró pegado a la puerta pero no obtuvo respuesta ー ¿Midoriya...?

ー Abran la puerta.

ー Bakugo ー Trató la _ningyo_ de calmarlo.

ー Que abran la maldi - ー justo antes de que el cenizo flipara, la puerta del baño se abrió lentamente. Los tres observaron al _omega_ salir y sentarse en el piso junto a la mesa de Kirishima y Kaminari.

ー ¿Midoriya...? ー Shoto se le acercó despacio y Jirou fue empujando lentamente a Bakugo hacia la mesa.

ー Estoy embarazado.

ー ¿Q-qué...? ー La masculina voz de Bakugo ahora era frágil y entrecortada.

ー Es positivo, estoy embarazado.

Bakugo cayó de rodillas al lado de su novio. Las manos le temblaban y Deku comenzaba a llorar, con una sonrisa confundida en el rostro.

A Jirou se le cayeron las primeras lágrimas, emocionada de presenciar cómo compartían aquellos que se amaban. Por sus hermosas pestañas inferiores comenzaron a brotar enormes lágrimas, deseosas de que lo mismo ocurriera para su amado hermano.

Bakugo abrazó por detrás al _omega_ y Shoto se le acercó para tomarle una mano y sonreírle.

ー Felicidades a ambos ー el bicolor felicitó a la pareja mirando fíjamente a Bakugo ー espero que siempre cuides de Midoriya y la personita que dentro de él crece ー la mirada de Shoto ahora había cambiado y el cenizo rió de costado al sentirse desafiado.

ー Descuida, Todoroki. Ellos serán mi prioridad. ー El cenizo comprendió a la perfección la amenaza sutil del menor de la poderosa familia. Si en un futuro llegaba a ocupar un importante puesto, haría sufrir a quien lastimara a su amigo y Bakugo estaba recibiendo al 100% el mensaje.

ー Me gustaría comprar comida para celebrar ー dijo Jirou mirando también al _alfa_ presente ー prepararé suficiente para todos.

ー Eres una _ningyo_, así que sólo a ti voy a confiarte la comida, porque ninguno de todos estos inútiles sabe preparar nada ー dijo refiriéndose a los demás en el grupo.

ー Voy a enviarle un texto a Kirishima ー respondió Jirou ansiosa ー él le avisará a Ochako y a Kaminari.

Al mencionar ese último, el olor de Shoto comenzó a inundar toda la habitación.

ー ¿Qué es ese tremendo olor a frutas? ー Bakugo desconocía esa faceta del bicolor y lo miró ー ¿estás en celo? ¡Debería estar en la cama! ー Volteó a regañar a Jirou y a Deku también.

ー Hay un par de cosas que deberías saber... ー la _ningyo_ le tocó el hombro suspirando ー Te pondré al tanto mientras me acompañas al mercado, sé que no podré traer tanto comida sola.

ー Um, de acuerdo ー Bakugo la miró extrañado, pero no hizo mucho caso y levantó de golpe como una princesa a Deku, igual que la noche anterior ー voy a dejarte en la cama, ahora que tienes a mi bebé dentro tuyo debes tener cuidados extra. Dejaré a la canasta de frutas viviente a tu lado para que no estés solo mientas no estoy.

ー ¿Me dijo canasta? ー Jirou comenzó a empujar a Shoto tras Bakugo, pero se quedó duro. ー Quiero... quiero quedarme en este apartamento.

El cenizo volteó y observó unos segundos la situación: un _omega_ en celo, queriendo quedarse en el apartamento de dos tipos.

ー Oooh, vaya ー dijo con Deku aún en los brazos, sorprendido ー ¿ERES LA PAREJA DESTINADA DEL TONTO ESE?

ー Wow, eso fue rápido ー Jirou se sorprendió y Shoto se sonrojó a más no poder.

El cenizo suspiró y regresó camino a la habitación de Kaminari, pasándole por el costado a los otros dos. Colocó a su _omega_ en un puff que había junto a la cama, le colocó una colcha que había allí y le puso cariñosamente en el cuello su propia bufanda a Deku, para que no extrañara su olor; regresó al pasillo y cargó de golpe también al bicolor, aunque a él sólo lo arrojó entre las sábanas nuevamente.

ー Apresúrate en decir algo al respecto ー esa fue la frase que dijo antes de salir sin decir más nada por la puerta.

Los tres se quedaron mirándolo y Jirou salió tras él con bolsas de compras. Se escuchó el ruido de llaves cerrando bien la puerta y luego un silencio muy raro. Los dos _omegas_ se miraron y a los pocos minutos de perplejidad se sonrieron.

ー Es lo que es, ¿verdad? ー Dijo inerte mirando al suelo.

ー Todoroki, tú también puedes tener todo lo que siempre haz querido...

ー Es que... yo no sé qué es lo que siempre he querido. Es decir... sé que quiero que Kyoka sea feliz. Sé que quiero ser feliz junto a ella. Siempre nos imaginé huyendo, viviendo solos en algún pueblo solitario. Yo me ocuparía de la casa y ella tendría un trabajo, el que ella quisiera...

ー ¿Pero...?

ー Aún quiero ser feliz con ella... pero tal vez ya no quiero huir, Midoriya ー explicó con coraje.

ー Eso es bueno, Todoroki ー Deku le sonrió con confianza ー eso es muy bueno. Apoyémonos el uno al otro. Si no luchas por lo que quieres te vas a arrepentir. Normalmente no le recomendaría a nadie que escuche las cosas que Kacchan dice, tú sabes, por cómo puede llegar a ser él, pero... esta vez él tiene razón.

ー Definitivamente... haré algo al respecto.

* * *

ー O sea que estuve a punto de casarme con el novio de Kaminari.

ー Bueno, ellos no son novios ー dijo Jirou cargando las bolsas junto a Bakugo mientras caminaban hacia el coche ー Pero sí, básicamente esa es la historia.

ー Si aquél imbécil lo supiera el otro imbécil me lo habría mencionado. Eso quiere decir que el primer imbécil no lo sabe.

ー ¿Dices que Kirishima te lo hubiese dicho? Lo acaba de confirmar esta mañana.

ー Debería haberlo mencionado.

ー Tal vez pensó que era más importante lo que a tí te estaba pasando con Deku.

ー Claro que es más importante lo que me pasa co Deku, pero podría haberlo mencionado aunque sea ー dijo enfadado ー además ya va siendo hora, por lo que me dices, de que alguien se lo diga al otro menso que no se da cuenta de nada aun. Increíble.

Jirou se rió porque ella también pensaba que Kaminari y Shoto eran unos lentos respecto al tema.

ー Es decir, ¿cómo no se dieron cuenta antes? Cada vez que se ven se sonrojan, Shoto comienza a largar ese aroma, que por cierto no puedo oler porque soy _beta_, y Kaminari comienza a sangrar. Realmente son lentos...

Pusieron las bolsas en la parte trasera del coche y entraron rápidamente; el sol había terminado de esconderse y el frío era sepulcral.

Cuando subieron, Bakugo tomó su móvil antes de encender el motor y envió un texto. Jirou lo miró curiosamente y el cenizo le respondió a la pregunta implícita porque le caía bien.

ー Estoy avisando a mi amiga Tsuyu que venga... ella trabaja con Ochako y con Deku en Starbucks.

ー Estás muy orgulloso, ¿verdad?

ー Estoy... muy nervioso.

ー No jodas.

ー ¡EN SERIO! ー Gruñó avergonzado encendiendo el motor ー Les avisamos a todos que vengan a celebrar, pero de seguro esperan que anuncie una propuesta de matrimonio o algo así y en realidad estoy por decirles que voy a ser padre. O SEA, VOY A SER PADRE.

ー ¿ESTAS ENTRANDO EN PÁNICO MIENTRAS CONDUCES, BAKUGO?

ー OYE, NO ME JUZGUES.

ー Sólo cálmate ー le dijo la _ningyo_ en tono vehemente ー si tu preocupación es no estar comprometido, sólo vayamos a comprar una sortija ahora.

ー ... Tch. ー El coche pegó la vuelta. ー Espero que tengas buen gusto, _ningyo_.

* * *

Kaminari iba camino a su turno en _Kabukicho_; pedaleaba bastante apurado tras leer un mensaje de Tsuyu diciendo que debía irse temprano.

Llegó corriendo y la chica lo recibió en la puerta junto con Ochako.

ー Llegué lo más rápido que pude, lo siento ー se disculpó agitado.

ー No importa, te conseguí un reemplazo ー desde el mostrador otro rubio lo saludó ー Aoyama es nuevo, pero creo que puede manejar el turno de la noche ya que no hay tanta gente.

ー Tsuyu, ¿para qué necesito un reemplazo?

ー Es que Bakugo le envió un texto a Tsuyu y a Kirishima que ahora está en camino al apartamento ー le respondió Ochako ー dijo que teníamos que juntarnos a celebrar. Si Bakugo invitó también a Tsuyu debe ser porque se comprometió con Deku ¡qué emociooon!

ー Wow, suena genial. Gracias, chicas. Vámonos entonces.

ー Vámonos ー Tsuyu volteó a ver al chico nuevo y levantó su pulgar ー Si necesitas algo tienes mi número.

Los tres salieron y tomaron sus bicicletas apresurados. Antes de subirse, Kaminari leyó en voz alta un texto de Kirishima.

Hoy conocerán a mi novia, Bakugo me dijo que podía llevarla.

ー Ya me emocioné de más ー dijo Ochako ansiosa montando su bicicleta ー Vamos de una buena vez.

ー Oigan, ¿estarán los padres de Bakugo? ー Preguntó el rubio mientras pedaleaban camino al apartamento.

ー Oh, no, Bakugo dijo que sólo somos los amigos por hoy ー Tsuyu le respondió.

ー Ay, Tsuyu, es genial que Todoroki y Jirou estén quedándose con nosotros, ¡podrás conocerlos mejor!

Ese comentario de Ochako hizo que Kaminari de repente se pusiera nervioso. Las manos comenzaron a sudarle a pesar del frio y la ansiedad lo hizo pedalear más rápido.

Las chicas lo miraron curiosas y sonrieron.

ー Aww, Kaminari está emocionado por Deku y Bakugo ー se enterneció Ochako ー Tsuyu, vayamos mas rápido.

ー ¡Si!

* * *

_**Hemos llegado al final del capitulo!**_

_**Como siempre, gracias por leer hasta aquí.**_

Aclaraciones:

◆ _Senbei_: galletas tradicionales japonesas, casi siempre saladas.

◆ _Katsudon:_ plato japonés que consiste en una porción de arróz y cerdo empanado con _panko, _acompañado de huevo, cebolla y a veces otros vegetales.

◆ _Panko:_ especie de pan rallado japonés.

◆ _Noblesse oblige_: es un término del francés para señalar el deber de los nobles, en este caso, los _alfas _y sus familias. Ser un noble implica el tener responsabilidades a la hora de liderar, gestionar y demás, no se trata simplemente de pasar el tiempo en distracciones banales.

◆ _Narita:_ aquí Jirou se refiere al aeropuerto internacional.

_**Lamento la tardanza, pero quería que este tramo fuera un poco más largo para introducir a Momo en la historia. Sí, será importante.**_

_**Leo sugerencias sobre el sexo del bebé KatsuDeku y sus rasgos. Apuestos a que Bakugo estaría feliz con cualquier resultado.**_

_**Perdón por el angst que se viene (les aviso de antemano jeje).**_

_**Y por último, gracias por la paciencia.**_


	8. Ya no pierdas tiempo

El pequeño grupo llegó al complejo de apartamentos y se apresuraron en dejar sus bicicletas para subir ansiosos al esperado encuentro.

Ochako sacó su llave y abrió a la espera de encontrar a la nueva pareja juntos, pero allí sólo estaban los dos jóvenes _omegas_ organizando un poco el apartamento.

ー ¡Chicos! ー sonrió Deku al verlos entrar ーSeguramente recibieron el texto de Kacchan. Aún no ha llegado, salió un momento con Jirou para hacer unas compras.

ー Aunque se están tardando ー replicó Shoto.

ー Oh, ya veo ー la chica cerró la puerta para no dejar escapar el calor ー ¿deberíamos esperarlos?

ー S-sí... deberíamos ー el chico de ojos verdes se sonrojó y bajó los ojo al costado.

ー Uhmn... es la primera vez que Bakugo nos apresura para algo ー observó Tsuyu ー debe querer decirnos algo importante.

ー Es... ー Deku se puso nervioso, no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar sin decirles nada a sus amigos ー es bastante importante.

ー Ya, no lo interroguen mas ー dijo Kaminari ー Si no esperamos a Bakugo seguro después nos parte la madre. De todas formas ¿qué estaban haciendo ustedes, chicos?

ー Sólo estábamos guardando lo que usamos para tomar el té hace un rato ー dijo el bicolor levantando la última taza de la pequeña mesa ー ya que Kyoka limpió ambos apartamentos, no quisiera dejar todo tirado.

ー Oh, no había necesidadー se sonrojó el rubio pensando en cómo vivía con Kirishima ー La verdad es que somos bastante desorganizados...

Shoto rió y se sentó titubeante en la alfombra de debajo de la mesa junto a él. Comenzaron a platicar trivialidades y a reír bastante, lo cual le resultó de lo más raro a Ochako que los observaba mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

La chica había entrado para buscar un sweater y al no encontrarlo cruzó nuevamente por la sala para ir a la habitación de su compañero.

ー Deku ー dijo entrando mientras él también se cambiaba de ropas ー ¿Has visto mi sweater color caramelo?

ー Oh, si, está en el armario. Disculpa, es que Kacchan me tapó con cientos de prendas y terminó por mezclarse todo. Cuando Jirou ordenó debe haberlo guardado aquí por error.

ー Oye ー Dijo haciendo caso omiso a lo que le acababa de decirle ー ¿no crees que esos dos están muy pegados hoy?

ー Oh... hay algo que no sabes aún, Ocha.

La chica miró intrigada a Deku y cerró con discreción la puerta de la habitación, dejando solos en la sala al rubio y al bicolor, que estaban tan inmersos en su charla que ni se percataron de la ausencia de los otros dos _omegas. _

Su compañero trató de ser lo más breve y menos trágico posible, pero la cara de la chica de mejillas rosas no salía del asombro. En cuanto Deku le dijo la verdad oculta tras todo lo que secretamente sucedía, comenzó a recapitular en su memoria todo lo que había sucedido hasta el momento: el celo repentino de su nuevo amigo, el abrupto sangrado de la nariz de Kaminari... todo cuadraba.

ー No jodas ー se paró mientras se sorprendía ー voy a hacer pasar a Tsuyu, ella estaba tomando algo de mi ropa en mi habitación ー Hay que contarle esto, es... es muy loco.

ー Chicos ー la chica en cuestión entraba en la habitación ー déjenme pasar, siento que sobro allí afuera.

ー Estábamos por buscarte ー Deku le sonrió ー hay algo que debes saber.

ー Oh, ¿no íbamos a esperar a Bakugo?

ー Deku habla sobre los dos allá en la sala.

ー ¡Ooooh! ー Tsuyu se sentó al pie de la cama y sonrió ー bueno, se nota bastante que se gustan, ¿no?

ー Es que no sólo se gustan... ー Ochako miró a Tsuyu de una forma particular, a ver si comprendía sin tener que decirle nada lo que estaba sucediendo.

ー Wow, aguarden... ¿esto tiene que ver con todos esos episodios de sangrado que mencionaron el otro día? ー Los _omegas_ asintieron a lo que su amiga hilaba poco a poco. En cuanto la vieron abrir los ojos como platos volvieron a asentir enérgicamente y ella sólo atinó a abrir la boca acompañando esa sorpresa.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, dándole espacio a Tsuyu para reaccionar.

ー Tengo varios sentimientos encontrados respecto a esto, chicos.

ー También nosotros... ー respondió Ochako con la mirada baja ー sabemos a lo que te refieres. La familia de Todoroki...

ー Lo resolveremos ー la expresión de Deku había cambiado ー definitivamente lo resolveremos. Tal vez Kacchan nos pueda ayudar...

ー Pues Bakugo podrá ser el heredero de un próspero negocio, pero su familia no es de renombre... ー observó la _beta_ ー No sé si tiene el mismo poder que esa familia, que es prácticamente... un clan, una mafia.

ー Si Kacchan no puede ayudarlos, trataremos de ayudarlo nosotros mismos.

ー Deku, ¿de qué ayuda podemos ser nosotros? ー Lo cuestionó Ochako con una expresión preocupada.

ー Chicas... ¿han visto a Kaminari? ¿Lo felíz que está cuando está cerca de Todoroki? Y recién acaban de conocerse... claramente están destinados. Junto con Kirishima, él siempre ha cuidado de nosotros. Siempre nos ayuda a comprar nuestras medicinas, nos ayuda en nuestros celos, trabaja duro y siempre tiene esa contagiosa sonrisa en el rostro... Y Todoroki. Chicas, él es una buena persona y no sólo él sufre en esa casa, sino que Jirou también está pasándola mal...

ー Lo más seguro es que nos metamos en problemas en cuanto descubran que están parando aquí, Deku... estaremos todos en peligro si las cosas son como Todoroki ha mencionado.

ー Yo puedo tenerlos en casa ー Aseguró Tsuyu con la mejor de las voluntades ー Sólo debemos hacer que Bakugo los lleve en el coche para que nadie los vea.

ー Tsuyu, el padre de Todoroki parece en verdad peligroso.

ー No te preocupes, Ocha. Estaré bien.

Al otro lado de la puerta, dos tórtolos no se percataban de lo solos que estaban. El tiempo no parecía correr para ellos; estaban cómodos, a gusto uno con el otro y los temas de conversación salían uno tras otro.

ー Jajaja es decir, vamos ー rió fuerte Kaminari ー ¿puedes imaginarlo? Tú, casado con BAKUGO. Es decir, sé que no lo conoces bien aún, pero por lo poco que has visto...

ー Jaja cierto, cierto, me hago una idea ー rió apenado ー tal vez eso hubiese sido un verdadero desastre.

ー Ni que lo digas.

ー Menos mal... menos mal que apareciste.

Kaminari se sonrojó y observo al bicolor rodar los ojos a un costado, tratando de evadir su mirada, pero sin ocultar que él también se había sonrojado.

ー Bueno, sí, es que... ー el rubio rascó su nuca nerviosamente ー tenía una promesa con Midoriya. No podía dejar que su pareja destinada se casara con alguien más... aunque no quería meterte a ti en problemas.

ー Tú no me metiste en problemas... Kaminari, fue muy dulce lo que hiciste por Midoriya. Ojalá lo hubieras hecho por mi.

Kaminari abrió los ojos como platos sorprendido ante el audaz comentario de Shoto; el tímido y discreto chico no era tan discreto después de todo. El rubio estaba nervioso, las manos le sudaban, pero pensó bien por un momento qué responder.

ー Bueno, yo... si te hubiera conocido antes, seguro hubiese hecho lo mismo por ti.

ー ¿Aunque... no sepas si tengo una pareja destinada? ー Shoto en verdad no era así usualmente pero ahora tenía conocimiento de que el rubio era su destinado y el hecho de estar lejos de su casa lo ponía nervioso. No sabía cuánto tiempo podría seguir huyendo de su severo padre y cuánto tiempo le quedaba con sus amigos y su ahora... amado.

ー Claro que sí ー Kaminari redobló la apuesta contestando firmemente con esa sonrisa de costado que solía hacer cuando sentía confianza en sí mismo.

ー ¿Por qué?

ー Pues porque, tú... tú me haces sentir...

ー Raro ー dijo sonriendo levemente el bicolor ー Me lo habías dicho antes.

ー Oye, también te dije que era algo bueno, ¿verdad?

Un hermoso silencio antecedió al movimiento que Kaminari apostó para acercarse a los labios de Shoto. Al percatarse de lo que intentaba, el _omega_ tensó un poco su cuerpo, como si se paralizara. Sintió los dedos del _alfa _quitándole de la frente un par de cabellos, pero en ningún momento cerró los ojos.

ー En verdad tuviste suerte, Kirishima ー se oyó decir tras un ruido de llaves abriendo la puerta a la _ningyo _ー no puede creer que nos cruzamos contigo en esa zona.

La interrupción hizo que Kaminari escondiera sus manos y Shoto hiciera rodar sus ojos al techo, como una especia de malísima disimulación por casi ser atrapados.

Kirishima entró detrás de Jirou con unas bolsas cargadas con bebida y se rió ante la clara situación que sus ojos contemplaban. Miró cómplice a Jirou y ambos rieron.

ー ¿Todo bien, bro? ー Posó su mirada en Kaminari, que aún estaba bastante pegado a Shoto. ー Saben, si tienen frío pueden sólo subir un poco la calefacción...

ー ¿Cómo no pensé en eso antes? ー Dijo el rubio parándose rápidamente ー Eso mismo es lo que haré.

ー ¿Regresaron? ー Los tres en la otra habitación salieron de su charla y ayudaron a poner las bebidas en el refrigerador.

ー Nos cruzamos con Kirishima en el camino ー dijo Jirou ー por eso demoramos un poco. Lo ayudamos a subir su bicicleta al coche de Bakugo.

ー ¿Dónde está Kacchan?

ー Aquí estoy, nerd ー dijo esa creída voz tras cerrar la puerta sus espalda. Tenía un ramo de flores blancas que le entregó en las manos tiernamente al _omega _mientras se quitaba los zapatos en la entrada.

ー Kacchan, son hermosas...

ー ¿DONDE DEMONIOS HAY UNA FLORERÍA ABIERTA A ESTAS HORAS? ー Kaminari observó al regresar de "subir la calefacción".

ー Supongo que esas son las ventajas que tienen los _alfas... _ー rió Tsuyu.

ー Ya que estamos todos, podríamos sentarnos a comer de una vez, ¿no? ー Ochako se ponía impaciente cuando tenía hambre ー Ya es bastante tarde.

ー Ya, ya, cachetes. Hemos traído cosas de entrada, pero tendrás que esperar un poco para el resto de la comida.

Todo el grupo ayudó a colocar variedades de _snacks_ en la pequeña mesita y algo de cerveza, mientras Deku colocaba sus hermosas flores en una vasija, dejándolas a la vista junto a la pequeña TV que tenían en el suelo.

En tan sólo segundos, Bakugo tenía colocado el delantal de cocina y ya estaba con el fuego encendido para dejar un exquisito olor inundar todo el apartamento. Sus amigos hacían ruidos de deleite; Ochako no veía la hora de probar todo y Deku no paraba de sonreír.

Jirou no se sentó junto a los demás; apenas terminó de alistar la mesa se posicionó cerca del cenizo en la cocina y tras arremangarse la ropa _cozy_ que Ochako le había prestado, colocó las vegetales en una tabla y fue pasándoselas al _alfa_ de a poco para que éste las salteara en un enorme _wok_.

No pasó mucho tiempo que enseguida ambos comenzaron a servirles a los sentados. Bakugo se quitó el delantal y tomó unos palitos tras sentarse.

ー ¡_Itadakimasu_! ー Dijeron alegremente todos al ver tanta comida junta. En verdad se había lucido: vegetales salteados, algo de _ebi_ freído, _tonkatsu_ y por supuesto la salsa que lo debe acompañar.

ー ¡Bro, es increíble esto! ー Dijo Kirishima metiéndose un pedazo enorme de cerdo en la boca, al igual que todos.

ー Eso es obvio, cabeza de pinches. Oye, ¿qué no íbamos a conocer a tu novia hoy?

ー Tenía mucho trabajo y luego el refugio.

ー ¿Cómo era eso del refugio? ー Kaminari trataba de actuar normal, pero por alguna razón una vez mas se había sentado pegado a Shoto. Como la mesa era bastante pequeña y ellos eran siete el costado de su cuerpo rozaba un poco con el del bicolor. Si quería apoyar una mano en el suelo lo más probable era que terminaría por tocarlo de alguna forma y no quería generar ningún tipo de malentendido... aunque no le faltaban ganas.

ー Ella es doctora especializada en subgéneros ー explicó el pelirrojo tras beber un poco ー hace poco terminó su residencia y bueno, luego del trabajo en la clínica va a un refugio a ayudar en zonas bajas a _omegas_ que no tienen forma de conseguir medicamentos o que simplemente están en fuga y precisan un lugar para dormir. Aunque en realidad ayudan a todos los subgéneros allí, pero en su mayoría son _omegas_ los pacientes.

ー Eso suena genial, Kirishima ー se interesó Tsuyu ー no puedo esperar a conocerla.

El pelirrojo justo escuchó el sonido de su móvil y se incorporó mientras atendía. Caminó hacia la puerta y Ochako se levantó tras él para cubrirle la espalda con abrigo porque no se estaba poniendo nada para salir.

Se asomó al balcón y saludó a lo lejos a una bonita chica de cabello rosa que se aproximaba hacia las escaleras del complejo.

ー ¡Llegaste!

ー ¡Estás prácticamente desnudo, ya entra! ー Le ordenó tras terminan de subir y los tres regresaron al apartamento. La joven se quitó los zapatos sonriéndole a Ochako por cuidar a su novio y pasó detrás de Kirishima haciendo una reverencia.

ー Chicos, les presento a mi novia, Mina Ashido.

ー Es un placer conoc-... ¿Todoroki? ¿Jirou?

ー ¡Oh, cielos! ー La _ningyo_ se paró sorprendida ー No puedo creerlo, Ashido _sensei_ eres tú.

ー ¡_Sensei_! ー Shoto se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y al querer colocar su mano en el suelo tomó por error la mano del rubio que tenía al lado y se sonrojó, quedándose quietito en su lugar.

ー Oh, ya paren con los formalismos, sólo llámenme Mina.

ー ¿Se conocen? ー Preguntó Kirishima muy confundido.

ー En una ocasión atendí al joven Todoroki ー sonrió la simpática chica que ahora se les unía al grupo.

ー Vaya, qué enorme coincidencia ー dijo sentándose junto a Bakugo, tratando de dejarle un lugar a su novia. ー Ellos son Izuku Midoriya, Ochako Uraraka, Tsuyu Asui, Katsuki Bakugo y Denki Kaminari.

ー Muchas gracias a todos por invitarme el día de hoy. En verdad tenía muchas ganas de conocerlos antes, pero estábamos muy ocupados en el refugio.

ー Lo que haces es increíble, Mina ー le dijo Tsuyu amigablemente pasándole un _donburi_ para que se sirviera ー Kirishima nos ha contado un poco.

ー Oh, bueno, seguro suena altruista, pero les aseguro que no es ningún sacrificio para mi, lo hago con mucho placer vocacional ー aseguró sonriendo ー Chicos, esto es muchísima comida ¿a qué se debe tanta especialidad en mesa?

Bakugo y Deku se miraron un poco sonrojados y nerviosos ya que sabían que en ese preciso momento tenían que dar su anuncio. Aunque... Deku desconocía lo que su _alfa_ tenía para decir. Ambos dejaron sus platos preparándose para decirles a todos. El chico de pecas miró al cenizo y éste le hizo señas con la mirada.

ー Tú primero.

ー PERO SI TENEMOS QUE DECIR LO MISMO.

ー Deku ー le sonrió levemente ー tú primero.

El cenizo dejó sin protestas por un momento al _omega_. Deku volteó a ver a sus amigos observándolo y se puso muy nervioso, pero en ese momento sintió una cálida mano tomando la suya. Shoto estaba allí, junto a él. Lo miró asintiendo y dio un gran suspiro.

ー Chicos... Estoy embarazado.

Esta vez no hubo ninguna pausa, ningún silencio. Sus amigos que no sabían se levantaron sonriendo entre frases de asombro, gritos y confusión, junto con mil preguntas.

Deku sonreía y Bakugo no pudo evitar contagiarse porque nunca había sido así de feliz. El cenizo fue abrazado por Kirishima, Kaminari y Tsuyu, mientras que Ochako protestaba porque Jirou y Shoto ya se habían enterado antes.

Mina se le acercó al chico embarazado y le pidió permiso para tocar su vientre. Era la primera vez que alguien se lo pedía y le dio mucha felicidad, así que le dijo que sí y la chica de cabellos rosas se arrodilló para colocar ambas manos en Deku con ternura.

Ese fue el silencio de la noche. El hermoso momento en que todos se quedaron viendo esa tierna imagen que se repetiría desde ese instante una y otra vez, ya que todos amaban a Deku y lo cuidarían como oro.

Shoto se acercó en silencio a Kaminari y le hizo con las manos una señal para que tomara una foto. El rubio entendió y justo cuando Mina se animó a apoyar un poco el oído en el vientre inmortalizó con su móvil la tierna escena.

La respiración de Shoto estaba justo en su oído cuando se acercó para ver en el móvil la fotografía al tono de "aaw".

ー Salió genial ¿verdad? ー Sonrió Kaminari dirigiendo su rostro de costado al de Shoto que estaba apoyado en su hombro.

ー Si... ー el bicolor entrecerró los ojos y sintió el caliente aliento del rubio en su rostro.

ー Oye, Kaminari ー dijo Bakugo tocándole la espalda ー envíame la foto, ¿quieres?

Una vez más habían sido interrumpidos. Todos se sentaron de nuevo cuando pasó el revuelo y el bicolor titubeó en si sentarse o no nuevamente cerca del rubio, pero de todas formas lo hizo. Aunque ahora ambos estaban sonrojados y no podían disimularlo.

ー Oigan, ustedes dos deberían parar de beber ー rió Mina ー tienen toda la cara roja.

ー Ya, ya, voy a parar... ー Kaminari alejó la cerveza como excusa, pero a Shoto sus cómplices lo miraban con media sonrisa en la cara. Ahora todos lo sabían. Y lo más importante... él sabía. Todos menos su amor estaban enterados que había más de una pareja destinada en ese apartamento.

ー Deku, tráeme cerveza del refrigerador.

ー Oh, claro Kacchan.

El embarazado se paró y caminó hasta la cocina. En esos pequeños segundos Bakugo miró a todos y les susurró entre emoción y tono amenazante.

ー Que alguien filme AHORA.

Ninguno lo cuestionó y Kirishima sacó su móvil para comenzar a filmar. Deku regresaba de la cocina distraído y el cenizo nuevamente se paró, quedando ambos cara a cara con un _omega_ muy confundido.

ー ¿Pasa algo...?

ー Izuku ー dijo el cenizo metiendo una mano en el bolsillo.

ー Me llamaste Izuku, algo pasa ー dijo nervioso con el par de cervezas que ocupaban sus dos manos ー ¿QUÉ PASA, KACCHAN?

ー Tch. Sólo cállate por un momento ー dijo arrodillándose ante él ー Maldito nerd, ¿te casarías conmigo?

Sus espectadores comenzaron a gritar de emoción, de amor, de todo lo que les hacía sentir ver al imbécil de Bakugo arrodillado con todo el rostro rojo de los nervios.

ー Kacchan...

ー ¿Y BIEN?

ー ¡SI... CLARO QUE SI! ー Apenas confirmó Bakugo se levantó y se besaron dulcemente por un momento ー Oh, cielos ¿estaban filmando?

* * *

Luego de un rato se sintió abrumado por la cantidad de gente en un espacio tan pequeño y salió un momento a encender un cigarrillo en las escaleras. Tras dar el primero hondo suspiro oyó un juego de llaves abriendo la puerta del ruidoso apartamento; fue entonces que la bonita chica rosa salió y se sentó junto a él.

ー Kaminari, ¿verdad?

ー Si.

ー ¿Me convidas uno?

ー Es un mal hábito para una doctora.

ー Es un mal hábito para cualquieraー rió ー entonces... ¿mucha gente?

ー Uhm... algo así. Es decir. Tch.

ー Vamos, apenas me conoces. Es mas fácil hablar con un completo extraño.

ー Es que... toda esa felicidad de allí adentro.

ー Aaa, ya veo ー dijo dejando salir humo de sus labios ー tú también quieres eso. Pero oye, si eres muy joven. Ya llegará tu turno.

ー Supongo... es que últimamente... ーse inquietó parándose ー no lo sé, me siento algo impaciente.

ー Eijirou mencionó toda tu situación con eso de tu pareja destinada y su familia y blabla. En verdad suena complicado, pero ánimo.

ー Wow, ESPERA, ESPERA ー dijo nervioso con el cigarrillo en la mano ー ¿de qué pareja destinada me hablas?

ー ... PUEDE que Ei haya mencionado que no diga nada, también... ー dijo arrepentida al percatarse del error catastrófico que acababa de cometer.

ー Yo no tengo pareja destinada. ¿O SI?

ー Oye, bebí mucho y en verdad no debería seguir hablando sobre esto.

ー Oigan ー Kirishima abrió la puerta para buscarlos ー hace frío, deberían entrar. Y ya dejen esa mierda que los va a terminar matando ¿eso quieren?

ー ¿Qué es eso de mi pareja destinada?

ー OH CIELOS, MINA ー dijo cerrando la puerta tras su espalda sin haber tomado ningún abrigo ー Te dije que no podías decir nada. No mas bebida para ti.

La chica rosa le sacó la lengua y Kaminari terminó por impacientarse.

ー OYE, YA DIME.

ー Dude, en verdad no es momento de hablar esto, Kami.

ー Oye, hace bastante que me vengo sintiendo como si... como si tuviera una especie de hueco en el maldito pecho y ahora veo a mis amigos y lo vuelvo a sentir, en vez de estar feliz, todo esto se siente...

ー Eijirou, ya díselo... ー Mina quería compasión para al pobre _alfa_ que estaba sufriendo ante sus ojos ー ya platicamos cómo es esto...

Kirishima miró a los ojos de su amigo y vio una tonelada de frustración por tantos sentimientos encontrados. Supo que ya era hora.

ー Desde que te hiciste la prueba de subgénero y descubriste que eres _alfa_ tras oler por primera vez el celo de Ocha... haz cambiado. Estás molesto y frustrado, pero todas esas cosas son normales dada tu situación. Ahora... el sangrado en tu nariz ante un celo en particular..._ dude_, ¿no te has dado cuenta aún?

ー ¿Hablas de Todoroki? Pues es obvio que me va a sangrar la nariz, el olor es fuertísimo. Si ustedes pudieran olerlo lo sabrían.

ー Kaminari... ー Mina puso un tono serio pero calmo para explicarle ー como doctora especializada en estos temas puedo asegurarte que el aroma de todos los celos tiene la misma intensidad. El de Uraraka, el de Midoriya, el de Todoroki... todos tienen la misma intensidad respecto al otro.

ー No jodas, todos huelen distinto.

ー Claro que huelen distinto, pero la intensidad es la misma para todos. Esto sólo cambia cuando... cuando se trata de tu pareja destinada ー finalizó Mina en voz baja.

Cuando la novia de Kirishima terminó de darle su explicación el rubio que antes estaba parado ahora caía de nalgas al frío y escarchado suelo del pasillo.

Quería decir algo, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Kirishima y Mina se le acercaron tratando de tomarlo por la mano para levantarlo, pero sus voces se oían distantes, como si estuvieran a cientos de kilómetros de allí.

Sabía que el bicolor últimamente le interesaba pero... ¿parejas destinadas? Acababa de ver a una pareja destinada desenvolver toda su historia juntos, pero él no conseguía ni siquiera tomar de la mano a Shoto sin sonrojarse o sin que su nariz sangrara a chorros ¿de qué forma funcionaría eso para ellos?

En tan sólo segundos recordó que el _omega_ estaba parando momentáneamente en su apartamento. Recordó su aroma, recordó el motivo de su presencia allí. Shoto estaba escondiéndose. No era momento de parejas destinadas y esas pendejadas. Era un asunto serio.

Entonces, ¿cuándo sería el momento? ¿Cuándo dejaría de tener ese hueco en su pecho? Fuertes sacudidas lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

ー ¡KAMINARI!

ー Eh, qué ¿qué?

ー Dios, hasta que volviste a hablar, maldita sea. Nos asustaste.

ー Oigan, ¿por qué están gritando en el pasillo? ー Jirou abrió la puerta y observó a los tres ー entren que Bakugo ya se va por hoy, vamos a saludarlo.

ー Necesito un minuto ー el rubio se levantó del suelo y bajó por las escaleras tan rápido que ninguno alcanzó a detenerlo. La _ningyo_ miró a los dos que quedaban muy extrañada y éstos entraron sin decir una sola palabra.

* * *

_「 __20 minutos después __」_

ー Vaya, ese es el minuto más largo que vi en mi vida ー dijo Bakugo acercándose a su coche ー pensé que habías huido o algo así.

ー No pretendía irme muy lejos... y bueno, puedo despedirme de ti aquí mismo.

ー Oye, no entiendo cuál es el problema ー dijo haciéndole al rubio señas para que también suba al coche ー el chico Todoroki es tu pareja destinada ¿y?

ー Eres como el menos indicado para decirme eso, Katsuki Bakugo ーKaminari cerró la puerta del auto y se llevó las manos a la boca para calentarlas ー tardaste un siglo en acercarte finalmente a tu pareja destinada.

ー ¿Y? En tan sólo unos días ya logré que se embarace y decida casarse conmigo. Cuando tienes las respuestas sólo queda avanzar. Además ¿tú, qué excusa tienes? Tus padres no están interesados en que te cases por dinero o por poder.

ー Él tiene una familia complicada... ya deberías saberlo, Bakugo.

ー ¿Y?

ー Oye, ¿eres estúpido ahora que Midoriya decidió estar contigo?

ー Llámame estúpido una vez mas y estarás viendo tu cerebro contra el tablero del auto. No me importaría comprarme otro.

ー No es sólo su familia... ¿qué tengo yo para ofrecerle? Él estará mejor con cualquier otro _alfa_ que decida casarse con él. Yo tengo 2 trabajos y ni siquiera puedo pagar mejor educación...

ー ¿Tú crees, en verdad, que a ese chico le importa todo eso? Piensa por dos malditos segundos cómo son los _omegas_ que conoces... a ellos no les importa el dinero o los títulos. Sólo les importa el amor. Aquí tú eres el único que parece tener un problema con esas cosas. Ese chico hoy se estaba revolcando en tus sábanas y tú siempre pavoneandote, sin percatarte que tienes todo lo que quieres en tu cara. Como yo. No seas estúpido. El tiempo es oro. ¿Kaminari? ー El rubio se había quedado duro ante el último comentario de Bakugo.

ー ¿En mis s-sábanas?

ー Se revolcaba.

ー ¿Se revol...

ー De celo. Se revolcaba en celo por tus sábanas. Medio desnudo, por lo poco que alcancé a ver. Supongo que si vengo más seguido podré ver mas.

ー Oye, ¿quieres que te parta la madre?

ー Así se comporta un verdadero _alfa_, Kaminari. No lo olvides. ー Bakugo estaba más sabio que nunca ー Y oye bien, yo voy a ver qué puedo hacer respecto a los Todoroki. Por lo pronto... ya deja de perder el tiempo ¿quieres? Yo en tu lugar, entraría en el maldito apartamento y me llevaría a la cama a ese _omega_ en celo. Ya deja de ser tan marica.

ー Oye... tú eres el marica.

ー Sólo regresa, ¿quieres? Mañana pasaré por Deku para ir a darles las buenas nuevas a nuestros padres. Ya, vete.

* * *

ー NO JODAS ー dijo Shoto atónito ante el relato de la pareja de _betas_ una vez que Bakugo partió.

ー En verdad lo siento mucho, es la primera vez que me invitan y ya estoy haciendo pendejadas.

ー Mina, no es tu culpa... ー dijo Jirou poniendo una mano en su hombro ー en realidad todos hicimos mal en no mencionarlo antes.

ー Oh, pero...! ー Deku golpeó su mano con la otra ー Kaminari no sabe que Todoroki sabe ¿verdad?

Todos pensaron por unos momentos y negaron entre sí.

ー Bien, entonces, nada ha cambiado demasiado. Es decir, él sabe que todos sabemos, pero no sabe que Shoto sabe ー reflexionó la _ningyo_ ー no creo que él haga nada al respecto. Es decir, vamos, no va a entrar ahora por esa puerta a llevarse a Shoto en brazos.

La puerta recibió un tremendo golpe y tras un silencio se oyó un quejido detrás.

ー OUCH MALDITA SEA, POR QUÉ TIENE LLAVE LA PUERTA.

ー ¿Kami...? _DUDE_, SIEMPRE tiene llave la puerta ー Kirishima le recordó al oír su voz.

ー YA ABRAN ー Ochako se acercó con las llaves en la mano y recibió un portazo en la cara cuando terminó de dar vuelta la cerradura ー ¡OH CIELOS, OCHA!

ー ¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA CONTIGO? ¿ESTÁS CAGANDOTE ENCIMA O ALGO ASI? ー Le gritó con las manos en el rostro.

ー LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO.

ー Kaminari, ¿qué pasó? Nos estas asustando a todos ー dijo Deku que ya había tomado el nuevo hábito de colocar sus manos en su vientre.

El rubio había logrado que todos se pararan del susto. Shoto estaba junto a la TV, al fondo de la sala parado mirándolo atónito y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas por la conversación previa a su entrada.

Ambos se miraron tensamente y sus amigos presentes se miraron entre sí.

ー Chicos... ー dijo Jirou al entender todo ー ya es hora de dormir, deberíamos irnos ¿no...?

ー SHOTO TODOROKI ー al oír su nombre así de fuerte y nervioso de los labios de Kaminari abrió los ojos como platos con los pocos vellos en su cuerpo totalmente erizados. El rubio ahora lo señalaba desde la puerta y él solo lo miraba confundido.

ー ¿Qué...?

ー WOOOW, CHICOS, Jirou tiene razón ー se puso Kirishima en el medio ー es tarde, deberíam-

ー TODOROKI, ME GUSTAS MUCHO ー gritó tras oír la débil voz del otro lado del apartamento ー SAL CONMIGO POR FAVOR.

Las bocas de todos, incluyendo la de Shoto, estaban en el suelo. Sus amigos no atinaron ni siquiera a moverse del lugar en donde estaban parados. El bicolor tenía la cara tan roja que no se distinguía el tono de su piel del de su cicatriz. Al ver el silencio, Kaminari se puso nervioso y la mano con la que señaló comenzó a temblarle.

Dio un suspiro al no obtener respuesta y se dio la vuelta para retirarse a su apartamento derrotado, cuando sintió suaves pisadas dar una corrida y un rostro apoyándose en su espalda.

ー D-d... D-denki Kaminari... saldré contigo.

* * *

_**¡Hemos llegado al final del capítulo 7!**_

_**Lamento mucho la tardanza. Pretendo actualizar 1 vez por semana mínimo, ahora que terminé mis exámenes.**_

_**Hasta ahora este fic desarolló mucho el KatsuDeku pero como verán, la era de los tórtolos ha terminado y ahora comienza... bueno, ya no les voy a dar spoilers. ¿O si? ¿Quieren spoilers?**_

_**Sé que dije que tendría angst, pero no en este capítulo (qué suerte para ustedes).**_

_**Alguien me escribió por privado y es fan de Momo jeje prometo que seguirá apareciendo.**_

_**Me gustaría leer sugerencias del bebé KatsuDeku. Alguien me sugirió una niña. ¿Qué os parece? Aunque ya no van a ser protagonistas, bueno, eso bebé tiene que nacer jeje.**_

Aclaraciones:

◆ _Tonkatsu_: cerdo empanado japonés (como el favorito de Deku, que es el _katsudon_)

◆ _Donburi_: es el bowl en el que se sirven los japoneses.

◆ _Ebi_: langostinos aaah qué rico.

_**Como siempre, muchas gracias por el apoyo y por leer hasta aquí.**_

_**Nota: me quedé con un poco de ganas de smut. **_


	9. El enviado

Estuvo a punto de salir por la puerta, pero ahora el calor en su espalda le impedía irse. "Saldré contigo..." le respondió su amor y ya no pudo mover los pies tras sentir su tierna frente pegada a su cuerpo. Todos se habían quedado callados, probablemente atónitos, pero él no podía voltear de los nervios; fue allí que recordó a Bakugo pidiéndole que deje de ser tan marica y sintió nuevamente el impulso que lo había llevado a gritar sus sentimientos hacía tan sólo minutos.

ー ¡Q-quiero pedirte tu número de móvil! ー Dijo volteado y tomando con ambas manos las del contrario.

Shoto le regaló una pequeña risita al ver que ambos estaban igual de nerviosos y asintió sacando su móvil de su manga - una bonita costumbre que se le había pegado de Ochako - para agendar el contacto del rubio.

ー L-listo...

ー ¡G-RACIAS! ー Kaminari no podía calmarse luego de tanta adrenalina, necesitaba estar solo ー¡IRE A DORMIR, ES TARDE! ¡B-uenas noches a todos! ー El rubio salió apresurado, pero cerrando la puerta con delicadeza por la hora.

Entró a su apartamento y cayó de nalgas al suelo del _genkan_. Tomó su móvil entre sus manos, como atesorándolo. Al fin lo había hecho.

Al fin el comienzo de algo.

* * *

Shoto se quedó observando la puerta un momento hasta que comenzó a sentir las miradas clavadas en la nuca. Volteó ansiosamente para mirar a sus amigos a los ojos.

ー E-estamos... estamos saliendo.

La expresión de felicidad del bicolor terminó por comprar a sus amigos que no aún no estaban del todo convencidos con la situación.

Se le acercaron, sonriendo, dándole palmadas en la espalda y abrazos. Kirishima le revolvió el cabello como un hermano mayor y luego salió a acompañar a Mina para tomar un taxi.

ー Oh, yo iré con ella ー dijo Tsuyu apresurándose en tomar su abrigo y salió tras la pareja ー ¡buenas noches, chicos! ¡Gracias por la invitación!

Los restantes saludaron alegremente a los que partían y poco a poco comenzaron a ordenar lo que había quedado de ese encuentro dando vueltas.

ー Buenas noches, chicos ー Dijo Kirishima al regresar tan sólo asomando la cabeza por la puerta ー ya me voy a dormir. En la mañana saco la basura, sólo déjenla en la puerta. Y no olviden cerrar con llave.

ー Bueno... ー suspiró Jirou recogiendo el último plato sobre la mesita ー Ya es bastante tarde. Ochako, deberías dormir, mañana trabajas temprano ¿no es así?

ー Ay, es que hoy ha sido un día de muchas emociones ー las mejillas se le inflaban de sonreír ー Estoy muy contenta por Deku, por Bakugo, por tí, Todoroki. Pero si, ya es tarde, iré a dormir. Jirou, no te quedes hasta tarde limpiando, tú también descansa ¿Deku? ー Invitó a su amigo a dormir.

ー Si, vamos Ocha.

ー Oh, disculpen ー interrumpió Shoto ー además de Kyoka... nunca antes tuve amigos. Estoy muy feliz con todo lo que está pasando y... bueno, si no les molesta ¿podría dormir con Midoriya? Me encantaría dormir con todos, pero sé que Ochako tiene que trabajar.

Los _omegas_ rieron entre sí asintiendo.

ー Claro, dormiré con Jirou hoy. Tú quédate en la habitación de Deku, Todoroki. ー Ochako era amable y quería darles lugar a que compartieran todo a los nuevos mejores amigos. Lejos de sentir celos por su relación, la atesoraba.

Los chicos _omegas_ se retiraron y ella volteó con una sonrisa a ver a su compañera de habitación, pero se encontró con una imagen que la preocupó: el rostro de la _ningyo_ era de tristeza y había apoyado sus manos contra el lavabo de la cocina, como si estuviera pasando algún tipo de dolor.

La joven _omega_ era dulce y considerada; sin hacer mucho ruido se acercó y le frotó la espalda. Le susurró al oído para que la acompañara a la habitación y entraron juntas, de la mano.

ー ¿Qué sucede...? ーDijo tras cerrar la puerta abriendo las sábanas de la modesta cama que compartirían. No obtuvo respuesta, pero igual mantuvo su tierna sonrisa ー Oye... si quieres dormir sola... puedo ir a buscar un futón en lo de Kaminari y Kirishima.

ー Ochako... ー unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de las hermosas pestañas inferiores de Jirou y su compañera no tardó en asustarse.

ー ¿P-p-p-por qué lloras?

ー Eres tan amable... todos son tan amables... ー la _ningyo_ seguía parada sin moverse, pero ésta vez secaba sus lágrimas con las mangas de su ropa.

ー ¿... eso es malo?

ー Quiero que Shoto sea feliz... me prometí apoyarlo, aunque me costara la vida, pero... ustedes son buenas personas, todos ustedes, tú, Midoriya, Kaminari...

ー Jirou... vamos, no te entiendo ー se le acercó y la tomó por los hombros, logrando que la chica levantara la mirada hacia la de ella.

ー Ochako... la familia de Shoto es muy peligrosa. Jamás van a permitir que él esté con Kaminari.

ー Oye, shhh, shhhー dijo llevando la cabeza de Jirou a su pecho ー ya veremos qué podemos hacer... no te preocupes. Vamos a dormir, ¿quieres? Ya es tarde.

Con cálidas caricias de hermana convenció a la _ningyo_ de recostarse con ella. Las tapó a ambas y le acarició el rostro una vez cerca. Jirou volvió a llorar de preocupación y se durmió acurrucada en el estómago de ella.

Un nudo terrible se le hizo en la garganta a la _omega_. Cerró los ojos. Había que trabajar en la mañana.

* * *

ー No puedo creer que te vayas a casar.

ー No puedo creerlo yo tampoco ー dijo el chico de pecas arrimándose en la cama a su amigo ー Kacchan y yo... casados...

ー Y a la espera del bebé mas lindo del mundo.

ー Todoroki... gracias por estar aquí conmigo.

ー Gracias por dejarme estar aquí contigo ー dijo colocando su frente pegada a la de Deku ー ya deberías dejarme de llamar por mi apellido, ¿sabes?

ー Jeje... es cierto. Sé que no te agrada. Bien, ya dejemos de hablar de mi. Todos hablaran de mi cuando esté gordo y no quepa en mi ropa. Ahora hablemos de ti... y Kaminari.

Al escuchar a Deku, Shoto se llevó las dos manos a la cara un momento y luego descubrió sus mejillas sonrojadas, como una quinceañera.

ー M-me invitó a salir... no puedo creerlo.

ー Bueno, son parejas destinadas, ¿no es así?

ー Sabes, Midoriya...

ー Oh, no, tú tampoco puedes llamarme por mi apellido. Ya estamos en esa instancia, Shoto ー el bicolor rió ante el reclamo.

ー Bien, sabes, Izuku... él ha sido muy amable conmigo y... no ha sido sólo mi celo, sino que es sencillo hablar con él, es divertido... es... ー Deku comenzó a dar una risita baja por la hora y detuvo la cháchara de Shoto.

ー Jeje es bueno que sepas que no es sólo algo físico... Kaminari es un buen amigo. Es como una especie de hermano mayor, junto con Kirishima siempre nos han cuidado. Los queremos muchísimo Ochako y yo así es que... estoy feliz de que su pareja destina seas tú.

ー Se supone que estamos saliendo, pero... ¿qué implica eso?

ー Me gustaría ser la voz de la experiencia para guiarte, pero Kacchan se encargó de que todo fuera muy distinto a las telenovelas...

Ambos rieron a carcajadas y se acurrucaron aún más por el frío.

ー Salir... ¿quiere decir que tendremos como... citas?

ー Ummm ー se tomó el mentón pensativo ー tal vez deberías hablar con Kirishima sobre esto. Bueno, digo, él se tomó su tiempo con Mina.

ー Pero... ¿qué tal si le cuenta a Kaminari...?

ー No mames, es mejor.

ー ¿Tú crees...?

El par de _omegas_ durmieron entre risas adolescentes. Era el amor.

* * *

ー Eso fue intenso, bro ー dijo Kirishima entrando a la habitación de su compañero, que estaba sentado de rodillas en la cama, frente al móvil ー oye, ¿qué estás haciendo? No me asustes, ¿quieres?

ー ME DIO SU CONTACTO.

ー PARECES UNA QUINCEAÑERA, KAMINARI.

ー Dude, yo no sé qué hacer, me tienes que decir.

ー ¿Ahora? ー El rubio le asintió ー AHORA absolutamente NADA, viejo, mira la hora que es. Tenemos trabajo y clases en la mañana.

ー Pero es que debe estar despierto. Quiero enviarle un texto.

ー Kaminari, si tocas la pared en código morse es incluso más rápido que el texto. Ademas, ¡lo acabas de ver!

ー Oye... ¿por qué estás siendo tan hostil? Tú no eres así.

Kirishima suspiró muy hondo ante la observación de Kaminari y se sentó en la cama junto a él. Juntó ambas manos, pensativamente, como analizando lo que iba a dejar escapar de su boca. Dudó, pero luego de unos momentos pareció decidirse.

ー Viejo, esto no es como lo de Bakugo y Midoriya... antes de salir del apartamento, pude ver claramente el preocupado rostro de Jirou. Todos queremos estar felices por ustedes, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por su seguridad... me han dicho cosas muy fuertes los chicos respecto al padre de tu destinado. Lo siento, _dude_. Tendría que haber sido de mayor apoyo... soy un pésimo amigo.

ー WOOO, Kiri, ¿tú, pésimo amigo? Eres el mejor de todos ー el pelirrojo le sonrió ー hasta te preocupas por todos. Ya pensé lo de su familia un par de veces... la verdad es que no le encuentro la vuelta. No hay nada que yo pueda hacer, el tipo tiene dinero, posición social, influencias... estoy muy preocupado, pero me gustaría disfrutar de este momento.

ー Lo siento mucho, Kami, tienes razón. Tsuyu mencionó que puede sernos de ayuda respecto a esconder a Jirou y a Todoroki. Tal vez mañana ya podríamos llevarlos hasta su casa.

ー Sí, también me mencionó algo Ocha pero... no quisiera molestar a Bakugo mañana. Tiene que contarle a sus padres y a la madre de Midoriya lo del casamiento y lo del embarazo. Y bueno, seguro que cita con el médico y todo eso.

ー ¿Qué hay con eso? No dependamos de la buena voluntad de Bakugo, sólo llevemos discretamente a ambos a lo de Tsuyu, como quién visita a un amiga ー Kirishima sonaba muy convincente y Kaminari le prestaba atención ー sólo piénsalo. Salimos de trabajar, pasamos por ellos... vamos en bicicleta... él se sube contigo.

ー Oye, te estás olvidando de que termino mi turno como a las 3 AM.

ー Eso es mejor, salimos a un horario que no hay nadie en las calles. Nadie nos podrá ver llevándonos a Todoroki y a Jirou a la casa de nuestra amiga.

ー Oooh me gusta eso. No pondríamos a nadie en peligro. Bien, hagámoslo.

ー Bien, ahora ya dejate de pendejadas y apaguemos las luces, joder.

ー ¿Habías notado que eres así cuando Mina se va?

ー Oh, cállate.

* * *

_「__Esa misma noche, propiedad Todoroki__」_

ー Señor, no le hemos encontrado aún, pero alguien dijo haber visto a un chico con su descripción tomando el transporte público cerca de _Kabukicho. _

El hombre de endurecidas facciones frunció el seño y

y rechinó los dientes. El lacayo que le anunciaba las desafortunadas noticias sudaba con solo estar en su presencia. Enji hizo una seña con la mano y un sirviente le acercó un vaso de alcohol. Tras beber todo en un sólo trago volteó a ver al lacayo enfurecido.

ー ¡Y qué demonios hay en _Kabukicho_!?

ー Señor ー titubeó antes de responder ー los investigadores suponen que tiene conocidos que pueden estar dándole refugio.

ー Ese mocoso... si piensa que va a poder huir de esta familia está más que equivocado.

ー ¿Sus órdenes, señor?

ー Quiero desde este preciso momento gente en Kabukicho, ¡y no quiero decirles cómo hacer su maldito trabajo! Fíjense en las cintas de seguridad del transporte público. No tiene mucho dinero, asique tiene que haberse movido de esa forma. Encuéntrenlo.

El hombre salió por la puerta de manera apresurada y al mismo tiempo uno mas jóven y de cabello rubio cenizo ingresaba al despacho.

ー Pareces molesto.

ー ¿Qué quieres Keigo?

ー Wooo, hace mucho tiempo que no me llamabas asi - dijo sirviéndose a sí mismo un trago que Enji jamás le ofreceria ー Y dime, ¿qué está sucediendo? Los rumores corren rápido... la Yakuza de Tokio piensa en dejar de hacer negocios contigo, ¿lo sabes?

ー ¿Qué familia o clan en particular?

ー Pues todos, joder Enji, tienes a un heredero en fuga. Y es omega. ¿Qué pensabas que iba a suceder?

Los ojos se le ponían rojos del los nervios; una vena comenzaba a hinchársele en el centro de la frente y si continuaba apretando los puños probablemente se haría sangrar. Quien lo acompañaba decidió cortar con toda esa escena por el bien de Enji y de todos sus sirvientes, ofreciéndole ayuda que no podría rechazar.

ー Sabes... yo podría encargarme.

ー ¿Cual es tu precio?

ー Vamos, soy de buena familia de alfas, deberías considerar mi propuesta inicial ー dijo haciendo una mueca pervertida.

ー Shoto es muy joven para tí, lo sabes.

ー Oye... ¿lo quieres de vuelta o no?

ー Hazlo ー terminó por aceptar ー Sé discreto... Hawks.

El rubio bebió su último trago y salió por donde vino con aires de victoria, dejando a un furioso hombre pensativo en soledad.

Fuera de la propiedad, Hawks era esperado por uno de los tantos choferes de el cabeza de los Todoroki.

Subió a un lujoso coche negro que lo llevó hasta cierto punto cercano a _Kabukicho_ y bajó tan sólo a unas calles del _Starbucks_ en donde Deku y los demás trabajaban.

Inspeccionó la zona, habló con algunos guardias de seguridad y finalmente obtuvo las cintas que Enji la había mencionado.

Al salir del último lugar a visitar pasó por la puerta del local y al ver una luz encendida, entró seducido por el aroma a café.

ー Bienvenido, señor cliente ー lo recibió un chico que parecía que le salían brillos del rostro ー ¿le tomo su pedido?

ー Eres muy _creepy_, ¿lo sabías?

ー ¿Disculpe?

ー Ehem ー se aclaró la garganta y miró la pizarra de especiales ー quisiera un café negro alto y un cinnamon roll.

ー Enseguida.

El hombre tomó asiento y observó una vez más desde lejos al rubio brillante que atendía el local en ese momento.  
Se notaba por la forma en que manejaba la máquina de espresso que hacía poco tiempo que trabajaba allí.

Lo vio quemarse un par de veces con el vapor de pico y rió en la distancia, hasta que finalmente se le acercó con el pedido en bandeja.

ー Disculpe la espera ー dijo colocándo la bandeja en la mesita ー que lo disfrute.

ー Oye, aguarda niño ー le indicó mientras apoyaba su bolso ー eres nuevo aquí, ¿verdad?

ー Si, comencé oficialmente hace tan sólo unos días - sonrió.

ー Bien, ¿cómo te llamas?

ー Yuga... Aoyama...

ー Bien, Aoyama, por aquí me dicen Hawks ー al pronunciar esta frase miró al chico buscando la exacta reacción que le regaló; su apodo era conocido por la zona central de Tokio y logró asustar al joven ー quisiera hacerte una pregunta. De casualidad... ¿no has visto a este chico por aquí?

El hombre sacó del interior de su abrigo el móvil y le enseñó una foto de Shoto. Aoyama observó unos momentos y negó con la cabeza.

ー No lo he visto, pero si suele venir por aquí lo más seguro es que mis compañeros lo conozcan...

ー Ya veo. ¿Dónde está tu encargado? ー dijo levantándose con el café en mano ー necesito hablar con él para pedirle las cintas de seguridad.

ー Estoy cubriendo a alguien en este turno, señor Hawks... ー Aoyama observaba con detenimiento cada paso que daba el hombre; miraba a los techos en busca de cámaras y luego lo miraba a él, haciéndolo tragar saliva. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, quería meterse con los Takami. Eran un conocido clan en Shibuya y se dedicaban al juego clandestino. Las cifras y el nivel de violencia que manejaban hacía que nadie quisiera nisiquiera dirigirles la mirada por temor a ser relacionado con el clan.

No solían ser "los malos" pero estaban envueltos en demasiadas actividades ilegales que preocuparían a cualquier persona sensata.

Finalmente ocurrió lo que temía.

ー Aoyama ー le hizo una sonrisa cínica ー voy por las cámaras de seguridad ¿vale?

Hawks pasó detrás del mostrador a la pequeña oficina y el joven empleado se quedó duro del miedo. De todas formas llegó a enviar un texto ya que el hombre no estaba prenstándole demasiada atención.

Claramente no llamaría a la policía porque no serviría de nada: todos estaban comprados.

ー Veamos... ー dijo sacando un _drive_ de almacenaje y conectándolo a la PC ー Probaré con... una semana atrás.

Fue chequeando fecha tras fecha desde el día en que Shoto había dejado a su padre en ridículo en el desafortunado _miai_ con la familia Bakugo.

ー Todo esto sería innecesario si me hubieses dado su mano antes, Enji... ー pensó el rubio cenizo en voz alta ー ¡Ah! ¡Lotería!

En uno de los videos, los finos cabellos del bicolor fueron divisados. Eran inconfundible. Se lo veía platicando con Deku y también con Ochako. Hawks estaba satisfecho con el hallazgo; esto no le daba la inmediata ubicación de Shoto, pero definitivamente ese par de empleados lo llevarían hacia él si preguntaba con suficiente "énfasis".

Aoyama observaba a lo lejos y apesar de la presencia del indeseable sujeto, tomó el coraje para moverse y hacer de cuenta que nada malo sucedía. Continuó son sus tareas de limpieza hasta que vio al otro salir de la oficina con el _drive_, que obviamente contenía los videos.

ー Gracias, niño. Fuiste de mucha ayuda. _Bye_.

Cuando Hawks tomó su panecillo y salió finalmente del local, Aoyama cayó de rodillas al suelo detrás del mostrador. Aún tenía el móvil en las manos y justo en ese momento recibió una respuesta al anterior que él había enviado.

_「__No hagas lo que te pide__」_

ー Demasiado tarde, Asui _senpai_... lo siento ー fue allí que respondió a su _senpai_ alertando de la situación ー ah... ー suspiró ー No me pagan lo suficiente para estas cosas.

* * *

Una alterada _beta_ se levantaba tras ver el desafortunado texto que se convertiría en el desencadenante de estresantes acontecimientos.

Tras una interminable media hora Aoyama le respondió lo peor: había dejado que Hawks se llevara los videos de seguridad. Realmente no podía enfadarse con el chico nuevo, estaba solo y el nombre de ese tipo era bien conocido en el centro. El terror hubiese sido lo natural.

Pensó por unos segundos en silencio, sin alterarse, qué debería hacer y cuál era el correcto temperamento a seguir. Marcó el número de Kaminari de inmediato y tras un par de intentos fallidos una voz ronca finalmente respondió.

ー ¿Bueno...?

ー Soy yo. Tenemos problemas, Kaminari...

El alfa se sentó al borde de la cama, aún frotándose el rostro, pero ya preocupado. Tsuyu no llamaría a esas horas si no se tratara de algo serio.

ー Te escucho.

La chica le relató brevemente el incidente para que se apresurara en tomar alguna medida y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo. Mientras él la escuchaba hablar se vistió y salió corriendo al otro lado para despertar a Kirishima.

Cortó el llamado y ambos fueron al apartamento de junto. La primera en levantarse fue Jirou; vio el preocupado semblante de los muchachos y cruzó de habitación a alertar a Shoto y a Deku mientras Ochako se vestía.

ー ¿Quién demonios es ese tipo? ー Dijo Ochako colocándose calzado.

ー ¿Nunca oíste de él? ー Deku sudaba de los nervios ー Recuerda, es el tipo de los clubes de apuestas. Hemos visto peleas frente al local por deudas...

ー Yo lo conozco personalmente y Kyoka también ー dijo Shoto entre nervios ー tenemos que irnos ahora... puede que _todos _estemos en peligro. Ese tipo es el líder de ese clan, pero hace sus trabajos él mismo en persona y no se anda con rodeos... y si no estoy equivocado, imagino que mi padre lo envió a cambio de que me case con él.

ー Tienes que estar bromeando ー Kaminari ya se sentía parte de CSI a estas alturas.

Un auto se oyó estacionándose del lado de afuera y Deku salió confiado. Al asomarse por las escaleras pudo divisar que quien bajaba no era su prometido, sino un hombre que encajaba con la descripción del relato. Hawks estaba allí.

El chico corrió nuevamente al apartamento y miró a sus amigos con los ojos llenos de desesperación.

ー Está afuera.

Las palabras de Deku llenaron de pánico a todos los presentes. Los pasos comenzaron a sentirse en la vieja escalera mientras el enviado de Enji subía por ellas.

ー No tenemos salida... ー Jirou estaba allí hacía poco tiempo, pero conocía perfectamente el pequeño apartamento y sabía que las ventanas y la única salida estaban en la entrada donde ellos estaban parados.

ー Hay que ocultarlos ー Kirishima corrió y tomó de la mano a Jirou, Kaminari lo vio e hizo instintivamente lo mismo con Shoto.

Los compañeros _omegas_ se quedaron observando la puerta sin moverse hasta que un fuerte puño golpeó sin rodeos.

ー Ocha... tengo miedo...

ー Deku, llamaste a Bakugo ¿verdad? ー Susurró con las mejillas pálidas a su amigo haciendo un gesto para que bajara la voz. Deku asintió. ー Debe estar en camino, sólo... tratemos de manejarlo. Ve con Kiri y Kami.

ー PERO-

ー Deku, el bebé.

El _omega_ miró a su amiga apunto de llorar, cuando nuevamente se oyó un golpe en la puerta. La chica asintió y Deku fue tras sus amigos.

Ochako asomó su ojo por la mirilla, titubeante. Suspiró.

ー ¿Quién es?

ー Mi nombre es Hawks. No quiero problemas, señorita... ¿Uraraka? ¿Lo dije bien? ー Al oír su apellido de la boca de ese hombre, la chica se paralizó. Kaminari salió a la sala y se acercó a la puerta.

ー ¿Quién es? ー Dijo el rubio desafiante a la puerta.

ー Soy Hawks. Y tú debes ser... ¿Midoriya?

ー ¿Qué quiere, señor Hawks? ー Dijo el rubio abriendo la puerta de golpe y enfrentándole la mirada fervientemente ー Somos simples trabajadores y estas no son horas de estar tocando puertas, sea quien sea.

ー Pues parece que todos estaban por salir, a no ser que duerman con la ropa puesta.

ー Tenemos un amigo en cinta. Se sentía mal y estábamos cuidándolo. Soy uno de los vecinos. Sólo iba a salir a comprar algo de medicina.

ー Oh, ya veo... ー dijo invitándose a sí mismo a pasar al apartamento. Kaminari no se le interpuso porque sabía que sería mejor no involucrarse físicamente con los _omegas_ y la _beta _allí. ー Sabes, muchacho... me iré en tan sólo unos segundos. Veo que mi nombre me precede y la hostilidad se nota en el aire.

ー Sólo no queremos problemas ー aclaró desafiante Ochako ー y su fama no trata de no tener problemas, señor.

ー Me iré enseguida, sólo díganme... ¿está aquí este chico? ー Dijo sacando de su abrigo el móvil y mostrando una foto de Deku.

Kaminari y Ochako tal vez esperaban una foto del bicolor, pero no, no había equivocación. Buscaba a Deku.

ー ¿Qué quiere con ese chico? ー Kaminari comenzó a cambiar su tono de voz a uno muy, muy serio.

ー ¿Con él? Nada, joven. Sólo quiero saber si ha visto a una _ningyo beta _que cierta familia está buscando. Y a un jovencito también. Sé que son amigos y si no mal recuerdo... también los vi con usted, señorita Uraraka.

Ochako se escondió detrás de su amigo y éste comenzó a rechinar los dientes.

ー Aquí no hay dinero como para tener una _ningyo_, Hawks.

ー Supongo que no les molestará que eche un vistazo, entonces ー el rubio cenizo pasó sin quitarse el calzado directamente a las habitaciones. En la de Deku todo estaba vacío. Entró a la de Ochako y allí se encontraba el pelirrojo cuidando del embarazado que estaba recostado en la cama de su amiga.

Hawks miró para todos lados y Kirishima le siguió muy bien la mirada.

Revisó lo poco que había en el lugar, salió, fue al baño y allí se terminó el _tour_ por el modesto apartamento.

Una vez más entró en la habitación de Ochako y Kirishima comenzó a impacientarse. Kaminari y Ochako aún permanecían en el _genkan _para no levantar sospechas con sus movimientos.

ー Aquí hay un aroma... raro ー cuestionó Hawks.

ー Debe ser el olor a perra barata que paga un yakuza como tú ー respondió con indignación Kirishima. Deku sólo se tapó aún mas con el edredón.

ー Oh, no nos hemos presentado formalmente. En la puerta está la señorita Uraraka, aquí acostado está Midoriya, supongo que el de la puerta al ser el vecino es tu compañero de apartamento también.

ー Soy Eijirou Kirishima, no lo olvides.

ー Kirishima, una observación que no me haz respondido: aquí huele raro.

ー Pues aquí hay un _omega_ embarazado, señor yakuza.

ー No, no, no ー Dijo sentándose cerca de Deku en la cama ー aquí huele a flores... como perfume de mujer.

Jirou se encontraba escondida debajo del lío de sábanas y edredones en los que Deku estaba acostado, al igual que Shoto. Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar del miedo que tenía y el bicolor estaba apunto de orinarse encima del miedo a ser regresado.

ー Yakuza _alfa_, creo que te confundes perfume con el aroma de Midoriya, pero supongo que es normal en los de tu clase ー Kirishima volvió a insultarlo.

ー Supongo que sólo me queda chequear aquí... ー dijo mirando al acurrucado apunto de acercársele, cuando por la puerta de la habitación entró un enfurecido _alfa_ que no se había quitado los zapatos y le enterró una bota en la boca.

Hawks se quejó, llevándose ambas manos a la boca ante la inesperada aparición de un enfadado joven que allí no estaba antes.

ー ¿A DÓNDE DEMONIOS PENSABAS TOCAR, MALDITO ENFERMO? ー uno de los ojos de Bakugo estaba por explotar.

ー ¡Kacchan! ー Lloró con los brazos extendidos su _omega_.

ー Keigo Takami. Vaya, quién diría que uno de los jefes yakuza se metería a un apartamento de segunda en el medio de la noche.

ー OOOH, Katsuki Bakugo, el hijo heredero ー dijo aplaudiendo una vez que soltó su rostro ー no sabía que me estaba metiendo contigo al meterme con ellos.

ー Ahora lo sabes. Vete.

ー Me iré, me iré ー dijo sacudiéndose la ropa ー pero antes...

En un movimiento casi _samurai_, el hombre metió un brazo entre las sábanas y sacó de la nuca a la hermosa chica que allí se ocultaba. El grito de Jirou se escuchó como un eco. Bakugo atinó a golpear nuevamente a Hawks pero éste ya le había medido los tiempos y supo esquivarlo, sacando de una manga una navaja de caza con la que apretó el cuello de la _ningyo_ y lo hizo sangrar levemente, suficiente para asustar a todos, haciéndolos quedarse inmóviles.

ー Sabía que había olor a flores aquí... ー le dijo al oído a Jirou ー No llores, bella _ningyo_... no te voy a llevar con los Todoroki. No aún, por lo menos.

ー Juro que te voy a matar, lo juro.

ー Woow, joven Bakugo, cálmate. Les devolveré a la chica. Sólo hagan que el joven Todoroki se presente mañana en su residencia. O mejor, hagan que se presente en la mía. Sólo así soltaré a la _ningyo_. De lo contrario, la devolveré a la familia y que ellos hagan con ella lo que deseen.

ー No lo escuchen... ー decía temblorosa ー no entreguen a Shoto...

Las lágrimas de Jirou caían sobre los guantes de su captor. Ochako estaba paralizada en la entrada y Kaminari había corrido a la puerta, saliendo del apartamento, como si huyera.

Hawks comenzó a caminar para salir de la habitación, sin soltar a Jirou y el cenizo intentó golpearlo una vez más, casi rozándolo, provocando la ira del captor y haciendo que éste le clavara en un muslo la navaja, profundamente.

El grito ahogado que se produjo provocó que Deku se descompusiera, casi desmayándose. Su prometido terminó por perder los estribos y persiguió hasta la entrada a Hawks, que fue más rápido que él y bajó las escaleras ligero como un ave, aún con la chica cautiva.

Una camioneta negra aguardaba a su regreso; echó a la _ningyo_ atrás como si fuera una muñeca de trapo y se subió para huir. Arrancó como coche de competencia, dejando a un _alfa_ muy enfadado atrás.

ー Ese Bakugo me dará problemas... ー dijo ya a varias calles del lugar ー tendré que hacer algo al respect- ー un ruido de un arma contra su sien lo hizo frenar de golpe.

ー Katsuki Bakugo no era tu única preocupación dentro de ese apartamento, créeme ー Kaminari sostenía una liviana pistola firmemente contra el secuestrador, sin ningún titubeo.

ー Vaya, quién diría que había mas de un alfa allí... no me digas que eres tú la razón de la huída de Shoto.

ー ¿No ves el arma apuntando a tu cabeza?

ー Tranquilo, tranquilo ー dijo levantando ambas manos como en alto.

ー Si no regresas las manos al volante, voy a volarte la maldita cabeza.

ー Oye, sólo tranquil- AAAAAH! ー el rubio se cansó de rodeos y le dio un tiro en la pierna a Hawks.

ー ¿Por qué los yakuza siempre llevan armas en los vehículos? ー Preguntó despreocupado mirando hacia atrás para chequear a Jirou que se encontraba desmayada.

Comenzó a sacudirla hasta que abrió los ojos y se incorporó asustada. La chica miró el escenario y no tardó nada en entender todo. Sacó de su manga un largo hilo casi invisible y lo enroscó en el cuello de Hawks.

La _ningyo_ comenzó a ahogarlo y Kaminari intervino en la escena, cortando su tanza con desesperación.

ー ¡No podemos matarlo!

ー Si no lo matamos, volverá por Shoto ー se excusó.

ー Si lo matamos enviarán más gente, Jirou y lo sabes. Además, nos convertiríamos en criminales. No podemos vivir como ellos.

Hawks tosía mientras mientras sus ahora captores discutían qué hacer con él. Kaminari no aflojó el arma ni por un segundo y el mayor lo miró de reojo.

ー Quién diría que un alfa viviría entre un montón de _betas_ y _omegas_... ー se burló y recibió un culatazo.

ー Tal vez lo mate.

ー Mátalo.

ー No, no, no podemos. Ya basta. Escúchame bien, maldita escoria ー dijo sosteniendo aún más fuerte el arma ー dile al padre de Shoto que puede enviar a todos los idiotas como tú que quiera. JAMÁS lo va a encontrar.

ー Oh, por favor, no me tomes por estúpido, maldito mocoso ー rió el prisionero ー ¿piensas que no sabía que estaba en el apartamento escondido? Sólo quería darle la chance de hacer las cosas fácilmente. Pero es demasiado cobarde, como todos los _omegas_, y prefirió no salir de entre las sábanas aunque estuviera lastimando a su amada _ningyo_.

ー Oye, esa primera bala en tu pierna fue para devolver el favor que le hiciste a Jirou, pero puedo darte uno más gratis, ahora mismo.

ー Me iré, pero los que vengan no serán como yo, niño.

ー Me llevaré esto ー dijo refiriéndose al arma mientras bajaba ー Jirou, ¿puedes caminar?

ー Esto no es nada ー bajó del coche enfadada hasta el infierno.

ー Saben, puedo arrollarlos con el choch- AAAAAAH MALDITO MOCOSO

ー Lo siento, parece que no podrás mover ambas piernas ahora ー dijo luego de dar un disparo más; tomó a Jirou entre sus brazos y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía, hasta que se cruzaron con un lujoso coche que logró reconocer.

El coche frenó bruscamente y de él bajaron Kirishima y Bakugo.

ー ¡KAMINARI! ー Ambos le gritaron preocupados.

ー Vayamos al hospital, Jirou está sangrando mucho ー dijo dándole a la chica en brazos al pelirrojo ー ¿Y Midoriya?

ー Está en la parte de atrás con Ochako ー dijo Bakugo ー todos necesitamos irnos AHORA.

* * *

ー Vaya... ー dijo tomándose la última pierna que le habían herido ー los jóvenes _alfas_ sí que vienen fuertes ésta generación. Maldita sea... ー sacó el móvil y habló con uno de sus hombres ー Ven a recogerme. Estoy bien. Sólo un contratiempo.

Un yakuza vino a buscarlo y lo llevó de regreso a la residencia de los Todoroki. Enji lo esperaba en la misma sala en donde se habían visto hacía tan sólo un par de horas.

ー Luces como la mierda, Hawks.

ー Heyyy, Enji, _my man_. ー dijo mientras un lacayo lo ayudaba a sentarse en el costoso sillón que su sangre comenzaba a manchar ー ¿puedes llamar a uno de tus médicos? Para no desangrarme y eso.

Enji hizo una seña al sirviente y éste se retiró para cumplir esa orden. Al segundo entraba un jóven con primeros auxilios y lo hacía recostarse en ese mismo sillón para extraerle las balas.

ー Shoto está bien acompañado, Enji.

ー Puedo ver lo obvio ー le respondió bebiendo aún ー pero lo encontraste. Estoy conforme con eso. Sólo dime lo que sabes y te daré a Shoto aunque no lo hayas traído a casa. Siempre que lo encuentre con tu información, claro.

ー Parece que mi suerte está comenzando a cambiar... ー el dolor se apoderó de él cuando le extraían una de las balas que había recibido ー aunque hay algo que debo decirte. Ese chico Bakugo estaba allí, tuvo un _miai_ con él, ¿no es así?

ー ¿Crees que Bakugo es el problema? ¡Yo no me opondría!

ー Oh, no, no... sólo creo que él puede ser un potencial problema ー dijo bebiendo directamente de la botella de whisky para apaciguar el dolor ー Aunque sí creo que hay un _alfa_ más allí y parece ser ÉL el motivo de huída.

ー ¿UN ALFA? ¿Y QUIEN ES?

ー Oh, no te ilusiones, creo que es un don nadie. Yo no lo conozco y conozco a todo el mundo.

ー ¿Un _alfa_ que es un don nadie, cerca de mi hijo _omega_? ー Volvió a enfurecer ー Dime todo lo que sabes. Dime todo lo que me pueda conducir a Shoto y puedes quedarte con su mano.

ー Brindo por eso.

* * *

ー El hospital está muy lejos ー dijo Kirishima apretando la pierna de Jirou ー vamos con Mina.

ー De hecho, esa es una buena idea, pelo de mierda ー Bakugo volteó el camino del coche y se dirigieron al refugio.

ー ¿Qué...? ー Deku comenzó a despertar y se fregó los ojos. Cuando logró enfocar la vista lo primero que divisó fue a su amigo sosteniendo la pierna herida de Jirou y casi se desmaya de nuevo, pero Ochako sostuvo su espalda para que supiera que estaba ella también allí.

ー Siento náuseas... ー murmuró y luego vomitó en sus propios pies.

ー OH, GENIAL ー dijo su prometido pisando el acelerador lo más rápido posible ー Esto de ser amigo de todos ustedes, GENIAL CHICOS.

Llegaron al refugio y Mina los recibió con el Dr. Tenya Iida en la entrada. Llevaron a Jirou en camilla a urgencias y a Deku en silla mientras Mina lo acompañaba.

ー Estaba durmiendo cuando llegó tu mensaje ー Le dijo a su novio ー me asustaron mucho, Ei...

ー Lo siento, sabía que no estabas aquí, pero como tu casa es cerca necesitaba que nos ayudaras. No estaba seguro si dejarían entrar a dos _alfas_ en un lugar lleno de _omegas _ー dijo en referencia a sus amigos que venían con ellos.

ー No es molestia, está bien. Ahora voy a revisar a Midoriya. ー La chica se retiró y el pelirrojo acompañó afuera a Bakugo hasta que recibieran noticias.

En el ala contraria del refugio, Kaminari frotaba la espalda del joven bicolor que no paraba de llorar de la culpa.

ー Oye, no puede haber sido tan malo el viaje en maletón del coche de Bakugo ー el rubio trataba de hacer a su amado reír ー digo, el coche no era pequeño...

Las lágrimas no paraban y Kaminari no sabía bien qué hacer. Comenzó a desesperarse, pero recordó que debía mantener la calma, como cuando salvó a Jirou rato antes.

Shoto estaba en una silla, inclinado con la cabeza entre las manos. El alfa se puso de cuclillas y se las quitó para descubrir sus hermosas facciones, con unos atractivos ojos rojos del llanto, que aún en su peor momento lucían más que perfectos. Tomó por las mejillas con ambas manos al bicolor que aún lloraba y apoyó sus cálidos labios en los helados y pálidos de Shoto.

Sus bocas se humedecieron un poco y las orejas de ambos se sonrojaron levemente.

ー Al fin pude hacer que pares de llorar ー dijo sonriendo mientras le limpiaba con un dedo el resto de lágrimas que aún permanecía.

El _omega_ le sonrió levemente y volvió a acercarle el rostro para que lo besara una vez más. Kaminari pensó que moriría de felicidad en medio de tanto caos y no tardó nada en plantarle otro beso, esta vez aún más profundo y tierno. La boca del rubio se fue a las mejillas del bicolor y paró para suspirar profundamente. Shoto lo miró confundido.

ー ¿Q-qué sucede...?

ー Es que ー volvió a suspirar ー Soy un pésimo novio, hubiese querido darte un primer beso más romántico... como después de una cita o algo así...

ー D-denki... ー no estaba seguro de llamarlo por su nombre de pila, pero eran, de hecho, novios ー tal vez... no sea el momento ideal pero... fue perfecto ー esta última parte la dijo muy bajita pero el rubio alcanzó a oírla y se sonrojó mucho.

Su conversación fue interrumpida por una puerta y luego el Dr. Iida salió para darles noticias.

ー Ustedes son los amigos de la Dra. Ashido, ¿verdad?

ー ¡Si! Vinimos con una chica _beta_ herida ー dijo ansioso el bicolor a la espera de noticias.

ー No se preocupen, ella sangró bastante pero está fuera de peligro. Logramos suturar bien así es que no debería tener mayores complicaciones.

ー Iida _sensei_, respecto a eso... ー Kaminari estaba preocupado por las preguntas.

ー No se preocupen. Esto es un refugio, no hacemos preguntas que no seas necesarias para el proceso. Entren a ver a su amiga. Habitación 083.

Ambos se apresuraron en encontrar la habitación y cuando entraron Jirou estaba descansando. A los pocos momentos, Bakugo, Kirishima y Ochako entraron empujando la silla en la que Deku descansaba.

Todos se aliviaron al ver que ambos estaban bien. Los suspiros parecían no cesar en la habitación y Jirou finalmente despertó.

ー Shoto... ー fue a quién primero divisó tomándola de una mano y luego giró la cabeza y vio a su nueva hermana ー Ochako... chicos...

ー Vas a estar bien, sólo perdiste mucha sangre ー le explicó la chica.

Jirou se incorporó sentada en la camilla y miró a todos seriamente.

ー No pueden regresar a los apartamentos... tendrán problemas.

ー Se quedarán conmigo ー sentenció Bakugo ー y no acepto un no como respuesta. Sé que puede que nos metamos en problemas, pero es la única solución por el momento. No podemos quedarnos aquí mucho tiempo, podríamos traerles problemas a todos los que se refugian aquí.

ー Kacchan... ¿qué hay del trabajo de los chicos?

ー Ya pensaré en algo ー respondió dándole un beso en la frente a su prometido ー por lo pronto, ustedes dos ¿decidieron qué quieren? ー El cenizo increpó a Shoto y a Kaminari que se encontraban evidentemente pegados.

Ambos se miraron entre sí y el rubio supo que nada de todo eso tenía vuelta atrás.

ー Quiero estar con Shoto para siempre, pero no pienso huir, Bakugo. No pienso huir de nada más en mi vida. Quiero darle una vida mejor, y quiero que Jirou sea libre. No pienso huir de distrito en distrito, de prefectura a prefectura, de país en país. No quiero darle esa vida a mi amor.

El discurso de Kaminari hizo emocionar a todos, pero su semblante era serio. Todos corrían peligro. Tendrían que lidiar con algo grande.

ー Denki... ー suspiró Shoto al oír sus palabras, enamorándose más, recordando ese beso, deseándolo nuevamente.

ー Viviremos una vida normal, te lo prometo. Y prometo hacerte feliz.

ー Bro, ¡así de habla! Son las palabras mas masculinas que dijiste en la vida ー Lo elogió Kirishima orgulloso.

ー Muy bien, dejemos de ser todos tan maricones entonces y hagamos esto juntos ー Dijo Bakugo sonriendo de costado ー acabemos con el maldito viejo. Hagamos que ya no quiera perseguirnos nunca más.

* * *

Pasaron unas cuantas horas más en el refugio hasta el amanecer y luego le trajeron un coche distinto a Bakugo para que no los identificaran fácilmente. No fueron a la residencia principal, sino que se dirigieron a una propiedad un poco más apartada del centro, en donde los padres del cenizo los recibirían.

Al bajar, Mitsuki divisó a la chica con la pierna vendada y casi muere de un infarto. Un sirviente la levantó en brazos y Mitsuki regañó a su hijo por no avisarle para tener una silla de ruedas lista para la joven invitada.

Todos rieron y entraron a la lujosa propiedad que por fuera parecía modesta y nada ostentosa, pero por dentro parecía una especia de hotel 5 estrellas.

Había una habitación para cada uno, pero por la costumbre los _omegas_ decidieron elegir las habitaciones juntos acompañando a su herida amiga _beta_.

ー Señora Bakugo, mi novia va a pasar regularmente estos días para chequear a Jirou y a Midoriya.

ー ¿Qué pasa con Izuku? ー Interrogó confundida al no verle ninguna herida.

ー Gracioso, cabeza de pinches.

ー ¿Qué sucede? ー Dijo acercándose a la sala Masaru.

ー Bien, supongo que es hora. Vieja bruja, papá, Deku y yo nos vamos a casar.

Los ojos de sus padres se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad en cuestión de segundos y todos los presentes sonrieron. Deku regaño a su prometido por decirlo tan abruptamente, pero terminó sonriendo también.

ー ¡KACCHAN! ¡Es mi turno!

ー Ya, díselos... ー el cenizo protestó.

Deku se tocó la barriga y sonrió a sus futuros suegros. Masaru tuvo que sentarse en los cómodos sillones de la sala porque estaba apunto de desmayarse de tanto amor.

A lo lejos, la nueva pareja del fugitivo y el infame alfa observaban la tierna escena. Se miraron sonrojados y se abrazaron.

ー ¿Crees que un día...?

ー No creo, sé que un día eso nos pasará a nosotros, Shoto. ー El comentario de Kaminari hizo al bicolor totalmente consciente del tacto del rubio y se separó un poco de la verguenza.

Kaminari se percató y se sonrojó también. Aun no habían tenido ni siquiera... bueno, eso, y ya le hablaba del futuro y de hijos.

"En qué estoy pensando, debo calmarme o lo voy a asustar" pensó para sí mismo. Luego recordó que todo lo que había pasado hasta el momento y se retractó. Aprovechó la distracción de todos, tomó la mano de su novio y lo arrastró hasta la habitación que él compartiría con Kirishima, junto a la de los _omegas_ y Jirou.

Cerró discretamente la puerta y lo levantó por los muslos para ponerlo contra ella, fundiéndose con Shoto en un tremendo y pasional beso, que se convirtió en mil caricias por todo el cuello del _omega_. El olor a melocotón comenzó a aflorar y eso en una casa de _alfas_ se sentiría.

Kaminari se desprendió de la delicada boca y un hilo de saliva los mantuvo un momento más conectados.

Bajó al suelo a su novio y le acomodó con pena la ropa. Sus miradas tímidas se encontraron y ambos soltaron una carcajada.

ー Deberíamos regresar... ー dijo Shoto.

ー Regresemos.

* * *

_**Llegamos al final del capitulo 8! Aun sigo sin creerlo. Aunque dije que sería largo. Tengan paciencia.**_

_**Creo que no necesitamos aclaraciones hoy.**_

_**Se que algunos van a odiarme por hacer "malo" a Hawks, pero en realidad es sólo un obsesivo en busca de nuestro Shoto. No se enfaden con él jeje.**_

_**Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí.**_

_**Nota: este capítulo era originalmente más extenso pero he dejado una parte para el siguiente capítulo, porque me pareció demasiado largo.**_

_**Spoiler: ya vuelve un personaje, chicos.**_


	10. Cita perfecta

Había pasado casi un mes desde que la familia Bakugo los había recibido en una de sus propiedades algo apartadas del centro de la ciudad.

Todos los involucrados aquella noche tuvieron que dejar sus trabajos y demás obligaciones sólo para lograr refugiarse del inminente peligro que los acechaba: Enji Todoroki.

La búsqueda del heredero_ omega_ no había cesado y su padre ahora más que nunca deseaba cumplir con su deseo de verlo casado con un _alfa_ de renombre, por lo que resguardarlo de las calles era algo fundamental en ese momento.

Los padres del cenizo tomaron conocimiento de la situación la misma noche que llegaron. Su futuro yerno estaba embarazado y no arriesgarían su bienestar de ninguna manera, por lo que insistieron en hacerse cargo por completo de acogerlo a él y a sus amigos.

La propiedad era grande y había espacio para todos; Mitsuki y Masaru sólo pasaban por allí una vez por semana, turnándose, para chequar como buenos suegros a Deku.

El cenizo casi no había aparecido; había asegurado que se encargaría del asunto de Enji y no quería conducir a su gente a la propiedad en donde estaban sus refugiados.

En un principio todos ellos estaban "en guardia", pero con el correr de los días comenzaron a relajarse, aunque el encierro aún era notorio. Los días comenzaron a ser rutinarios, de una manera cálida y familiar que Shoto y Jirou no conocían; comenzaban a sentirse a gusto.

Ochako, acostumbrada a su trabajo, se levantaba por la mañana muy temprano y preparaba té verde. Detrás de ella Kirishima la seguía, revisando el refrigerador en busca de huevos y frutas para un desayuno más completo para Deku, que era el último en levantarse porque las náuseas que tenía por la noche comenzaban a no dejarlo dormir.

Kaminari, al levantarse, pasaba por la puerta de la habitación que su amado bicolor compartía con el embarazado y siempre se quedaba observando impacientemente sin tocar o emitir sonido, hasta que alguno de los demás no aguantaba mas la risa y se movía del lugar sonrojado.

Estaban viviendo debajo del mismo techo hacía tiempo, pero toda la tensión que envolvía a Shoto evitaba que su relación avanzara más allá de las caricias... y él quería más.

ー Aaah ーsuspiró el rubio una de esas tantas mañanas al sentarse junto a Ochako en la mesa ー no podemos seguir así por siempre...

ー ¿Te refieres a vivir aquí? ー preguntó su amiga bebiendo té ー Lo entiendo... extraño un poco trabajar. Me pregunto cómo estará Tsuyu sin nosotros...

ー Oh, él no se refiere a vivir aquí ー observó sonriendo el pelirrojo uniéndoseles en la mesa tras dejar la fruta cortada ー Kami se refiere a...

ー ¡Oh, vamos, no es ningún secreto! ー se sonrojó el rubio al ser puesto en evidencia por Kirishima.

ー Oooh ー Ochako comprendió y lo miró de la misma forma que el pelirrojo antes ー Sabes... nada va a pasar si tú no tomas la iniciativa.

ー ESO MISMO LE DIJE YO.

ー ¡Oh, vamos, no es tan simple! ー se quejó el rubio.

ー Bro, no mames, vivimos hace casi un mes todos juntos. Honestamente no sé por qué aún no comparten habitación...

ー Es cierto... ¿qué pasa, Kami? ー le preguntó dulcemente Ochako tocando su mano ー Yo siempre los veo juntos por la casa.

ー Es que... siempre que estoy con él, todo es genial, saben. Nos tomamos de la mano, nos besamos... pero cada vez que escucha el ruido del portón de entrada o cuando llega un texto a su móvil, aunque sea nuevo, siento su cuerpo estremecerse en mis manos y... bueno, no sé.

Kirishima y Ochako se sonrojaron ante la explicación. Kaminari era muy considerado con los sentimientos de su novio. No quería insistir con intimidad si el bicolor estaba todo el tiempo nervioso.

ー Tal vez deberías decirle eso ー dijo la _ningyo_ entrado desde el jardín trasero a la cocina con un cesto en ambas manos - si le ocultas cosas será peor.

ー ¿Colgaste toda la ropa sola? ー le reprochó Ochako al ver el cesto vacío ー Deberías avisarme para hacerlo juntas, Kyoka...

ー Prometo avisar ー le sonrió sentándose con ellos ー volviendo a lo que escuché... deberías hablar con Shoto.

ー No lo sé...

ー Kami, él es un _omega_, bro... ー le recordó Kirishima ー no es como si no pensara en esas cosas.

ー Además, no me digas que no me vas a escuchar _a mí_ ー Jirou hizo referencia a su vínculo con Shoto.

ー Bueno, bueno, ya. Hablaré con él... sólo no quiero meter la pata. Iré ahora a despertarlos, chequearé cómo está Midoriya esta mañana.

Sus amigos rieron tras verlo levantarse un poco sonrojado. El rubio tocó la puerta de la habitación de los _omegas_ y al no obtener respuesta entró lentamente, por si aún dormían.

Las luces estaban apagadas, pero por las cortinas entraba un leve haz de luz que le permitió divisar ambas camas del cuarto.

Una mezcla de aromas penetró en las fosas nasales de Kaminari; instintivamente se cubrió con el brazo y abrió rápidamente las cortinas para terminar divisando a Deku y a Shoto en pleno celo.

ー Oh, cielos ー volvió hacia la puerta y se asomó para llamar a sus amigos ー ¡Kirishima, Jirou! ¡Deberían venir!

Los nombrados y también Ochako se asomaron. Las chicas se les acercaron a los jóvenes en cama al comprender lo que sucedían; ya era todo muy normal a esas alturas, pero parecían preocupadas por el joven embarazado.

ー Tal vez deberíamos llamar a Mina... ー volteó Jirou a decir tras ver a Deku aún durmiendo pero con dolor ー Él no debería tener el celo... está embarazado. ¿No creen que es raro?

ー Llamaré a Mina ー dijo Kirishima tomando su móvil y saliendo de la habitación.

ー Yo prepararé el _ofuro_ ー se levantó Jirou ー Ocha, no entran ambos en el baño de esta habitación, ¿podrías preparar el de junto para Shoto? Luego regresas para ayudarme con Midoriya hasta que Mina llegue.

ーClaro ー la chica de rosadas mejillas salió y Jirou observó sonriente a Kaminari.

ー Tú vas a tener que encargarte de Shoto... despierta a ambos mientras preparo el baño.

ー Jirou, esp- ... ー la _ningyo_ lo dejó hablando solo con un par de _omegas_ retorciéndose.

El rubio se acomodó de cuclillas junto a Deku y movió su espalda suavemente, mientras susurraba su nombre . El chico abrió los ojos con dificultad y toda su cara estaba afiebrada y roja para ese momento.

ー ¿...Kaminari? ¿... qué sucede?

ー No sabemos muy bien por qué, pero creemos que vino tu celo ー el rubio le explicó con voz calma, pero el omega se sentó de golpe en la cama muy preocupado por su bebé ー ¡oye, oye! Despacio... tu bebé está bien, estoy seguro. Tal vez tu celo vino como le sucedió antes a Shoto, ¿recuerdas? Mina dijo que podía ser por estar expuesto a muchos _alfas_ y tu suegra ha estado viniendo bastante seguido, además de que prácticamente convives conmigo también.

Deku asintió mas aliviado al recordar eso.

ー Bien... me gustaría que Kacchan estuviera aquí conmigo.

ー Despreocúpate, Ocha seguro se ha encargado de avisarle. Lo mas seguro es que en pocos minutos esté pateando nuestra puerta, conociendo su forma imprudente de conducir... ー Deku rió ante ese comentario - porque era cierto - y se sostuvo de los hombros de Kaminari para incorporarse. Jirou regresó y junto con Ochako lo cargaron hasta el baño para ayudarlo a asearse.

Las chicas cerraron la puerta para darle intimidad a Deku y el rubio quedó solo con el bicolor al otro lado... en el ambiente ahora sólo se sentía el aroma a melocotones rosas que Shoto desprendía de su tersa piel.

El _omega_ estaba bajo el desordenado edredón y su novio se acercó al borde de la cama para destaparlo y así divisar un poco su rostro. Kaminari siguió la lógica y tomó el edredón por la parte superior de la cama, pero para su sopresa, al destapar se topó con un expuesto muslo blanco.

ー ¿Sh-Shoto!?

ー ¿... por qué... tanto alboroto? ー Dijo el _omega_ incorporándose en la cama del lado contrario. Se fregó un poco los ojos pero sintió frio, por lo que prestó atención a la zona y vio a Kaminari sentado atónito junto a su parte inferior desnuda ー ¿q-qué sucede!? ー Respondió tapándose con lo que encontró a mano - la almohada - sus partes, con todo el rostro colorado mirando a su novio.

ー ¡Lo siento, lo siento! Es que... tu celo ー el rubio se cubrió la boca ocultando un poco su vergüenza. ー Estás todo sudado... te va a hacer mal. Ocha preparó el _ofuro_ en la otra habitación así es que... te llevaré.

ー ¿T-TÚ? Espera, ¿y Jirou?

ー No sabemos por qué, pero parece que Midoriya estaba teniendo su celo también. Ambas lo están ayudando a tomar un baño, sólo por si acaso, para que no se golpee el estómago.

Shoto hizo su típica expresión de incomodidad con su inerte mirada; la verdad es que sus expresiones no cambiaban mucho, pero tras un mes de convivencia, Kaminari las reconocía.

ー N-no quieres que te ayude...

ー N-no es eso. Es sólo que...

ー Puedes decirme... soy tu novio, Shoto.

ー Es sólo que... bueno... aún no hemos tenido ni siquiera una cita. No quisiera que la primera vez que me veas desnudo sea ayudándome así...

Las palabras del bicolor se clavaron en el pecho de Kaminari como un puñal. La cotidianidad de estar juntos allí les había hecho olvidar a casi todo el grupo de la verdad de la situación en la que vivían. La realidad era que todos estaban prisioneros allí, que ninguno era verdaderamente libre para trabajar, para estudiar... para amar.

Kaminari apretó los puños por un minuto con la cabeza baja pero de golpe se acercó a Shoto y tomó sus manos, poniéndolas juntas. Las besó, besó también una de sus mejillas y lo miró fijamente.

ー Tienes razón, amor. Prometo darte todo lo que te mereces. No puedo prometerte ahora mismo la libertad, pero puedo prometerte por lo menos una cita.

ー Pero, Denki...

ー No, no, shh ー dijo plantándole otro beso cerca del oído ー confía en mi.

ー D-denki...

ー ¿Si?

ー Estás muy cerca...

ー ¡L-lo siento! ー Se apartó abruptamente y en ese momento regresó Kirishima, quien esbozó una gran sonrisa picarona al verlos.

ー ¿Qué hacen ustedes?

ー Bro, no puedo ayudar a mi novio a bañarse. Hazlo tú. Y después tiene que ayudarme, así que ven a verme.

Shoto y Kirishima observaron como el rubio salía sonrojado - y decidido - de la habitación, sin rumbo definido. El pelirrojo ya lo conocía y sólo se limitó a reír.

ー Mina ya está en camino, ¿quieres esperarla a ella? ¿Cómo te sientes? ー Le preguntó al afiebrado _omega_.

ー Si me ayudas a llegar al baño, puedo hacer el resto solo...

ー ¡No hay problema! ー Kirishima se le acercó y lo levantó en sus brazos. Shoto lo abrazó por el cuello para sostenerse. Tenía puesto ropa tradicional japonesa de cama, la cual dejaba ver su frágil piel blanca. Al pelirrojo le llamó mucho la atención y se sonrojó un poco.

En la otra habitación, cerró los ojos de espaldas para que Shoto se desvistiera. Tardó un poco porque el celo hacía que las piernas le temblaran, pero se sentía seguro al tener un _beta_ junto a él, como su amada Jirou.

ー Ya estoy ー Shoto le extendió una mano a Kirishima y éste se paró sin abrir los ojos ー P-puedes abrirlos...

ー Bien ー dijo abriendo los ojos ー de todas formas prometo no mirar.

Lo ayudó a meterse al _ofuro_ y una vez que lo vio cómodo salió.

ー Me voy a quedar aquí hasta que termines ー se oyó a Kirishima al otro lado de la puerta ー si me llamas y no estoy es porque fui a buscar a Mina a la entrada.

Shoto sonrió y se dispuso a asearse. Hubiese preferido hacerlo antes de entrar al _ofuro_, pero no tenía fuerzas y en verdad era muy reservado sobre quién lo miraba sin ropa.

No pudo evitar pensar en qué había querido decir Kaminari... ¿una cita? No había forma de que pudieran salir de allí. Lavó su cabello y dio un enorme suspiro.

ー ¿Estás bien, Shoto...?

ー Kiri... ¿podemos hablar? ー Kirishima abrió un poco la puerta corrediza para no tener que hablar muy fuerte. Parecía importante.

ー Dime...

ー Temo estar siendo cruel con Denki, yo... veo que todos sonríen y están a gusto aquí... y yo no sonrío.

ー Bueno, supongo que sonreímos por los demás, no por estar felices.

ー ¿... qué quieres decir?

ー Bueno, no creo que ninguno de nosotros esté genuinamente feliz aquí. Sabes, Ocha siempre ha sido muy trabajadora. Apuesto que realmente echa de menos hacer lo suyo. Kami y yo trabajamos duro siempre, pero lo que más echamos de menos probablemente sea la Universidad... y bueno, Midoriya debe odiar estar lejos de Bakugo en estos momentos, más con las hormonas y eso...

Un sollozo interrumpió a Kirishima, quien pegó un salto muy asustado.

ー ¿Estás llorando? POR FAVOR NO LLORES ー dijo abriendo la puerta de golpe, viendo las lágrimas caer por el rostro del bicolor. Volvió a cerrar, pero ésta vez consigo dentro, se le acercó al borde del _ofuro_ de cuclillas ー oye, ¿por qué lloras? ¿Quieres que tu novio me mate por hacerte llorar? ー Shoto rió y se secó el rostro.

ー Es sólo que... todos están sufriendo por mi culpa... debería entregarme a mi padre y ya.

ー WOW, eso no es una solución y lo sabes. Tampoco debes sonreír si no quieres... creo que los que sonreímos sólo estamos tratando de distraernos un poco de todo este encierro. Estoy seguro de que Bakugo vendrá con buenas noticias hoy.

Kirishima era un joven amable y educado. Siempre ruidoso y optimista, hacía a todos alrededor suyo sonreír de alguna manera.

ー Bien, ahora termina de asearte ー dijo dándole la espalda, sentado en una esquina ー y cuéntame de qué hablaban Kami y tú antes de que yo llegara.

* * *

ー Me tienen que ayudar ー dijo el rubio entrando a la otra habitación abruptamente. Jirou y Ochako ya habían secado a Deku y estaban colocándole unas ropas similares a las de Shoto para que se sintiera más cómodo.

ー Pensé que nunca lo dirías ー le sonrió Jirou.

ー ¿Qué sucede...? ー Deku estaba mareado pero podía comprender a la perfección todo.

ー Kami quiere dar el siguiente paso con Shoto ー se emocionó Ochako de cierta forma pervertida.

ー ¡No es eso! Quiero darle una cita UNA CITA PRIMERO.

Los tres lo observaron y echaron a reír.

ー ¿De qué se ríen?

ー Probablemente de lo virgen que te ves diciendo estupideces de adolescente ー lo pavoneó una voz seria por detrás.

ー ¡KACCHAN! ー Deku intentó lanzarse hacia él, pero se tropezó sobre Kaminari.

ー Wow, esas son muchas ansias ー rió el rubio y se lo pasó en brazos al cenizo, que enseguida lo abrazó y le plantó un beso en la frente. Detrás suyo aparecía Mina, quien había llegado al mismo tiempo que él y entraron juntos al complejo.

ー ¡Buenos días! ー Saludó y tocó enseguida la frente del embarazado ー parece que tengo un paciente muy animado el día de hoy.

ー Kirishima mencionó que Todoroki también estaba con su celo ー Bakugo le recordó ー encárgate de él primero así puedes dedicarte el resto del día a Deku y a mi bebé.

Todos se rieron por lo bajo de lo tierno que sonaba el cenizo a pesar de ser tan dictatorial. Odiaba estar lejos de su _omega_ y, aunque jamás lo admitiría, se preocupaba mucho por su grupo de amigos.

ー Bakugo, ¿puedes llevarlo a la sala hasta que terminemos de limpiar aquí? ー Jirou le indicó con confianza porque sabía que la escucharía.

ー Tch. De acuerdo. ー Chistó y obedeció llevando a Deku como princesa ー Vengan todos allá, tengo algo que decirles.

Kaminari suspiró y bajó los brazos, rendido. Quería pedirles ayuda a las chicas para darle una linda velada a su amado, pero cada vez se hacía más difícil.

Bakugo dejó en uno de los sillones grandes a Deku y lo tapó con mantas tejidas que dejaban allí. Kirishima salía de la habitación y justo Mina lo saludó con un beso para luego entrar y ayudar al otro _omega_ en celo que allí aguardaba. El rubio se les unió en la sala y una vez más los amigos estaban reunidos.

ー ¿Cómo está la situación afuera, Bakugo? ー Preguntó impaciente el pelirrojo. Los tres permanecieron de pie mientras Deku se acurrucaba pero oía atentamente.

ー Nada bien. Lo buscan como locos. Los lugares que solía frecuentar en _Kabukicho_ están siendo vigilados las 24hrs y definitivamente el maldito de Hawks me tiene en la mira. Cada vez que uno de mis coches sale para llevarme o traerme a algún lado siento que me están siguiendo.

ー A este paso jamás saldremos de aquí... ー se lamentó Kaminari ー Bakugo, debe haber algo que podamos hacer para ayudarte.

ー Lo he estado pensando mucho y estaba a punto de venir, cuando me llegó el texto de que Deku no se encontraba bien. ー La expresión del cenizo era super seria ー Tal vez deberíamos ir a hablar directamente con el idiota de Enji Todoroki.

ー Bromeas. Nos pueden descubrir, ¿quieres que nos maten?

ー ¿Tienes otra sugerencia, rubio estúpido?

ー Oye, no es que no quiera, por mí incendiemos todas sus malditas propiedades, sólo no quiero que ninguno salga herido. Tenemos a tres _omegas_ a cargo y ya vieron lo que le hicieron a Jirou.

ー Woow, chicos, ya paren ー Kirishima les puso una mano en el pecho a cada uno ー lo peor que podemos hacer ahora es pelear entre nosotros.

Bakugo chistó y Kaminari apretó los puños. La tensión podía sentirse en el aire: ambos tenían a alguien a quien proteger.

ー Lamento... que estén metidos en esto ー susurró el rubio.

El cenizo abrió los ojos y chistó una vez más.

ー Tch. No es tu culpa... hablemos con tu novio y su _ningyo _para ver qué podemos hacer.

Deku sonrió levemente al ver que la amistad era más fuerte que el infortunio que todos ellos vivían.

ー Tsuyu, ¿está bien ella? ー Preguntó Kirishima cambiando de tema ー ¿qué hay del chico nuevo, Aoyama?

ー Ambos están bien, sólo se les han acercado un par de veces para hacerles preguntas pero nada fuera de lo normal. Una vez que vieron sus rutinas los descartaron como vínculos con nosotros. Aunque ella y yo seguimos en contacto, pero con un móvil descartable.

Cuando Bakugo terminó de dar su explicación entraron quienes faltaban en la sala. Kaminari se acercó rápidamente a su novio al verlo ingresar con la ayuda de Mina. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas levemente y el aroma a melocotón inundó enseguida todo el ambiente.

El cenizo se tapó un poco la nariz y sacó la lengua para afuera, como gato probando algo ácido.

ー Oye ー lo retó el rubio.

ー Es que es DEMASIADO dulce ー se excusó Bakugo ー es como... una canasta de frutas con patas.

ー Kacchan... ー Deku lo tomó por la mano y le hizo una cara de enojo que logró que Bakugo se sentara entre quejas.

ー LO SIENTO, DE ACUERDO ー chistó ー No huele mal. Aunque Deku huele mejor.

ー ¡KACCHAN!

ー Ehem ー Mina se aclaró la garganta para desviar el tema ー para su tranquilidad, voy a aclarar un par de cosas. Midoriya, no estás en celo. Tu aroma probablemente aflora porque estás pegado a otro _omega_ que sí tiene su celo ー dijo refiriéndose a Shoto ー respecto a los síntomas, bueno, tienes un poco de fiebre como lo noté al entrar, así es que luego te voy a revisar y me quedaré en la tarde por si acaso. Joven Shoto, te he dado un medicamento experimental. Es una droga muy buena que debería suprimir un poco los síntomas de tu celo, pero resulta que eres un tanto irregular y bueno, ya que estás en constante contacto con un _alfa_ estas cosas probablemente te sigan ocurriendo.

ー ¿No hay una forma de hacer que se regularice su ciclo? ー Preguntó preocupada su _ningyo_.

ー Bueno... hay una forma. Pero voy a hablar de eso a solas con Shoto. Claro que puede estar, Jirou.

Todos sabían a qué se refería la doctora, así que mejor cambiaban de asunto.

ー Bien, comenzaré ー se levantó el cenizo y miró al resto que tomaron asiento frente a él ー el panorama es el siguiente: alrededor de las 5AM los hombres de Enji comienzan a movilizarse. Por la noche son menos, pero no son ningunos idiotas, porque ponen a los más ágiles y experimentados. Saben que nosotros elegiríamos la noche para movernos de donde sea que nos ocultemos. Cuando comienzan los turnos en los que Deku y cachetes trabajaban, se reúnen por la zona de _Kabukicho_ un grupo importante.

ー Están declarando el territorio... ー dijo Jirou. Bakugo la miró esperando que ella siguiera hablando ー Así es como se maneja este hombre. Nunca demuestra violencia públicamente, pero trata de amedrentarnos demostrando todos los hombres que trabajan para él.

ー Voy camino al edificio principal de mi empresa o a la casa de mis padres y un coche siempre me sigue. Ni siquiera tratan de cambiar de modelo, como si quisiera que me enterara de su persecución. Cuando me asomo desde el sexto piso por la ventana aún puedo ver al mismo coche dando vueltas por allí.

ー Es Hawks... ー gruñó Shoto ー Debe estar intentando que te rindas y los conduzcas aquí.

ー Es por ello que quiero preguntarte qué hacer.

ー ¿A-a mi? ー Shoto estaba perplejo y los demás lo acompañaron.

ー E-espera... Bakugo, ¿no creerás que todo este tiempo nos quedamos con ese bastardo sabiendo qué demonios hacer, o si? ー Jirou se enfandó un poco.

ー Kyoka, cálmate ー Shoto le ordenó y Jirou volvió a sentarse ー La verdad es que no sé cómo proceder, pero puedo darte toda la información necesaria para resolver esto. De todas formas, voy a seguir necesitando de tu ayuda, Katsuki Bakugo.

La tensión en el aire era más pesada nuevamente. Los herederos se miraron, ambos con inertes expresiones, hasta que Bakugo rió de costado.

ー Un buen comienzo sería que me digas quién puede ponerse de nuestro lado. Ya conocí a tu madre, sin ofender, es inútil. Tal vez... ¿tus hermanos?

Jirou y Shoto se miraron serios. Los demás los observaban a la espera de una respuesta favorable.

ー Tal vez... mi hermana Fuyumi ama a mi padre, pero Natsuo...

ー ¿No tienes otro hermano? ー Recordó el cenizo la carta familiar que les daban antes del _miai_ para conocer a todo el núcleo.

ー Touya. Huyó hace mucho tiempo y no tiene relación con nosotros. Para ser honestos, no recuerdo mucho de él.

ー Vaya culebrón ー rió Bakugo ー Pues me voy a poner en contacto con Fuyumi y Natsuo. Si Fuyumi ama a tu padre, no querrá que lo ataquemos. ¿Natsuo?

ー Oh, él odia a Enji... ー dijo Jirou con énfasis.

ー Genial ー el cenizo estaba conforme ー dime algo más que me pueda llegar a servir.

ー Fuyumi aún vive en la casa principal, cuidando de mi madre. Natsuo tiene una agencia de seguridad privada.

ー ¿Oyeron? ー El cenizo hizo una mueca de victoria mirando a Kaminari y a Kirishima, que conocían bien la manera de Bakugo de lidiar con las cosas ー Es muy pero muy conveniente que tu hermano disponga de gente. Asumo que si odia a tu padre, esos hombres sólo le responden a Natsuo y no al viejo, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

ー Así es. De hecho, Natsuo se aseguró de manejar sus negocios en territorio enemigo de mi padre, sólo para no caer eventualmente en su control.

ー ¿Dónde opera tu hermano?

ー En _Minato_.

ー ¿Todo el área de _Minato_ es de tu hermano? ー Kaminari estaba sorprendido el ver asentir a su novio.

ー Y lo más importante... ¿Crees que quiera pactar conmigo? ー preguntó impaciente el cenizo.

ー Definitivamente. Desde un principio él está en contra de nuestro padre, ayudará con gusto.

ー Fuyumi ayudará si sabe que Shoto está en peligro ー agregó Jirou y Bakugo la miró incrédula.

ー Pero... ー Ochako quiso preguntar ー si ha visto el movimiento de gente que busca a su hermano, debe estar al tanto de la situación. ¿Por qué no ayudar antes?

La pregunta incomodó a todos, pero Shoto no se quedaría sin responder.

ー Ella quiere que mi padre sea feliz ー explicó con la mirada en el suelo ー lo más probable es que Fuyumi vea en él cosas que el resto no ve y por eso está a su lado.

ー Que esté a su lado no quiere decir DE su lado ー aclaró el cenizo ー y contigo bajo mi custodia, sé que me va a escuchar. Bien, si no hay nada más para decir, quisiera que revisen a mi prometido _ahora mismo _ー Sentenció observando a Mina que sonrió y se acercó a Deku con un bolso en la mano.

Kirishima la detuvo y le hizo señas para atender al embarazado en la privacidad de la habitación, ya que Jirou y Ochako habían terminado de limpiar.

Levantó a su amigo en brazos y se retiraron los tres. El pelirrojo regresó a la sala para darles privacidad. Bakugo se sentó junto a Shoto, cubriéndose la nariz y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

ー Vamos a solucionar esto y luego me vas a deber una grande, Todoroki.

ー Shoto, dime SHOTO.

ー Como sea ー dijo levantándose ー iré con Deku.

ー ¡Viejo, espera! ー lo retuvo Kaminari casi suplicando ー Tengo que hablar con ustedes.

ー ¿Ustedes?

ー Sí, con ustedes ー respondió impaciente el rubio ー Contigo, Kiri, Ocha y tú también Jirou.

ー Ok, ok, pero ya deja de llorar, ensucias todo.

El grupo se alejó hacia la cocina dejando al _omega_ bicolor solo en el sillon de la sala.

ー ¿Chicos...?

* * *

ー ¿Para esa estupides nos trajiste aquí? ー Bakugo ya estaba saliendo enfadado de la cocina. ー Me voy con Deku.

ー WOOO, viejo, somos amigos, ¡tienes que escuchar a Kaminari! ー Kirishima trató de defenderlo y sostuvo un poco al impaciente cenizo.

ー Por favor, tienen que ayudarme a que Shoto se sienta aunque sea UN POCO normal conmigo. Quiero darle un cita, aunque sea.

ー ¿Por qué no lo muerdes y ya!?

ー Bakugo, sé que no quisiste decir eso en serio así que lo voy a ignorar ー le advirtió Ochako amenazante. El cenizo chistó.

ー Bro, yo te entiendo ー dijo Kirishima comprensivamente ー pero no podemos salir de aquí, es muy peligroso...

ー A menos que... ¿nos disfracemos?

ー Esa es una buena idea ー asintió Kirishima.

ー Esa es una estúpida y peligrosa idea ー discutió Bakugo ー ¿qué haremos si los encuentran?

ー Oye, tú no estás encerrado aquí hace un mes, bro ー el pelirrojo le recordó y el cenizo se mordió la lengua.

Era cierto. Un poco de normalidad, aunque fuese arriesgado, tal vez se sentiría mejor.

ー Bien ー Bakugo accedió y las chicas sonrieron ー pero disfracen a la canasta de frutas de mujer y quítenle la cicatriz del rostro. Y tú... bueno, no llamas mucho la atención, supongo que da lo mismo.

ー Oye.

ー Kyoka, vamos a prepararlos ー dijo Ochako yendo entusiasmada hacia las habitaciones, siendo seguida por la _ningyo_.

ー Oyeme bien, imbécil ー la voz de Bakugo era seria ー tienes que ir por una zona que no solías frecuentar.

ー Sé a quién preguntar ー aseguró el rubio y ambos lo miraron incrédulos ー dame tu móvil.

ー Bromeas, ¿verdad?

ー Solo dale el móvil, bro... ー a Kirishima también le sonaba extraño pero no quería peleas.

ー Vaya, como lo supuse... aún la tienes agendada ー dijo el rubio volteando el móvil de Bakugo, dejando sin palabras a ambos.

ー Bakugo, ¿POR QUÉ TIENES AGENDADA A LA CHICA DEL _MIAI_? ー Kirishima estaba a punto de golpear a su amigo ー No me digas que engañas a Midoriya, porque te voy a partir la madre.

ー ¿Pueden bajar la voz? La tengo porque su actitud me pareció la menos imbécil de todas y todos los imbéciles que había conocido. De todas formas nunca le hablé.

ー Yo la reconocí en mi Universidad ー les explicó ー y parece una chica muy refinada. Le preguntaré a dónde llevar a Shoto. Tú serás _alfa_, pero no sabes nada de citas, igual que yo. ー Se burló de Bakugo.

ー Bro, es cierto, tienes que solucionar eso ー lo regañó Kirishima.

ー Ya cállense. ¿Esa chica es de confianza?

ー Oh, tú no lo sabes... ella se opuso al deseo de su familia y decidió no tener un matrimonio arreglado. Ahora estudia para hacer su propio camino, como tú.

Ante la explicación de Kaminari, Bakugo se quedó tranquilo. No conocía en realidad a la chica _alfa_, pero parecía alguien de noble corazón dada su historia.

ー Espero que no esté ofendida porque no le volví a hablar desde que tuvimos que tirar nuestros móviles anteriores.

ー Bien, si no les importa, me voy a ver a mi prometido y a mi bebé.

El cenizo volteó en dirección a la habitación, pero muy lentamente. Kaminari miró a Kirishima y le susurró riendo.

ー Bro, eso significa que vayas con él.

ー Oh, ¡claro! ー Kirishima también rió y siguió a Bakugo, quien tenía una peculiar manera de pedir las cosas tiernamente.

Kaminari tomó una de las sillas de la cocina y se sentó con su móvil descartable en la mano tras haber copiado el contacto de Momo.

ー Bien, hagamos esto.

* * *

Aún no era mediodía y su estómago ya rugía de hambre. La clase era densa y sus ojos se cerraban involuntariamente. Decidió levantarse de su asiento y tras tomar sus cosas, salió hacia el _campus_ de la Universidad.

Se estiró un poco y apreció por un momento los pocos rayos de sol que en ese crudo invierno iluminaban su bonito rostro.

Entró a la cafetería de siempre, tomó un pan, té _earl grey_ y un jugo de zanahoria. Como siempre se sentó en soledad, aunque llamaba mucho la atención, nadie se le acercaba. Tenía puesto un abrigo peludo en el cuello, color blanco, sus labios estaban rojos por el frío y el color magenta de su ropa resaltaba su hermosa piel. Llevaba, como pocas veces, el cabello suelto.

Dio un suspiro y recordó al amable chico _alfa_ que no había vuelto a ver ni respondía sus mensajes. De alguna manera lo echaba de menos.

En ese momento, el vibrar de su móvil la asustó. Un texto, pero ¿de quién?

ー Tal vez mamá vuelve a pedirme que regrese a casa... ー suspiró abriendo ー ¿Uh? ¿Número desconocido?

El texto era simple. "Disculpa la ausencia, soy Kaminari. ¿Cómo estas? "

La chica no dudó ni un segundo. Se levantó abruptamente y salió de la cafetería a un lugar despejado, en donde se escondió detrás de una pared y tomó su móvil en su oído, muy molesta.

ー ¿M-Momo?

ー ¿POR QUÉ DESAPARECISTE?

ー Oh, cielos, no grites, yo-

ー ES HORRIBLE ESTAR AQUÍ SOLA, Y YA NO RESPONDES MIS TEXTOS.

ー Momo, cálmate ー dijo el rubio en la voz más baja y tranquila posible ー estoy en aprietos. Necesito algo de ayuda. Sé que no nos conocemos muy bien aún y que debes estar enfadada, pero... sé que puedo confiar en ti.

Al otro lado de la línea, la hermosa _alfa_ bajaba los humos rendida ante la convincente voz de Kaminari. Nunca había tenido amigos y nunca antes le habían dicho que era de fiar. Quería seguir enfadada, porque el chico le había inspirado confianza y luego había desaparecido sin alguno, pero allí estaba, diciéndole que la necesitaba. Eso era algo que ella estaba dispuesta a escuchar.

ー ¿Donde estás...? ー Le preguntó aún enfadada y preocupada.

ー Jeje... es una larga historia. ¿Estarías dispuesta a que el coche de alguien que conoces pase por ti?

ー Sabes, así son todos los secuestros, Kaminari.

ー Lo sé, lo sé. Confía en mi por favor.

La joven accedió y al cabo de una hora un coche con la descripción que el rubio le había dado apareció. Momo se acercó y divisó a una hermosa mujer cuyo rostro le era extremadamente familiar.

ー ¿S-señora Bakugo?

ー Señorita Yaoyozuru, no esperaba volverte a ver ー dijo asomándose por la ventana del coche negro ー deberías subirte pronto.

ー C-con permiso...

ー Y llámame Mitsuki.

En el camino a la apartada propiedad, la madre de Bakugo dio cientos de vueltas y fue de a poco poniendo al tanto a la chica de la situación. Le habían dicho que la joven _alfa_ era una amiga, por lo que no se contuvo con los detalles para que comprendiera la gravedad de la situación. Claro que la amenazó un par de veces sobre contar algo de eso y la joven sólo sonrió nerviosamente, puesto a que Mitsuki era claramente aún la cabeza de la familia.

Finalmente llegaron, pero nadie salió a recibirlas por seguridad. Entraron a la propiedad por el portón trasero, una vez que se aseguraron de que nadie las había seguido hasta allí.

ー ¿Aún quieres entrar? ー le preguntó la mujer muy seria ー Aun puedes no involucrarte en todo esto.

ー Estaré bien ー respondió Momo muy segura.

ー Bien, pues adelante.

* * *

_**Unos minutos antes de la llegada de Momo**._

ー ¿Con quién hablabas? ー Shoto interrogó a su novio que parecía muy nervioso como para dar una explicación.

ー Cariño, no te enfades, sabes que eres el único para mi...

ー "Cariño" mis pelotas, dime con quién hablabas.

Dentro de la habitación de Shoto y Deku, los demás estaban pegados a la puerta tratando de escuchar lo más posible, bien calladitos.

ー Sabía que iba a tener problemas ー aseguró Bakugo.

ー Será peor cuando la chica se aparezca por aquí... ー tembló Kirishima.

ー Ustedes son un grupo de imbéciles ー señaló Jirou ー ¿qué les hace pensar que traer a una mujer _alfa_ aquí es una buena idea?

ー No sabía que Shoto era celoso... me da miedo ー dijo Deku al oírlo tan enojado.

ー Tal vez no sea nada para preocuparse ー dijo Ochako ー no todas las mujeres _alfa_ son bonitas.

Bakugo y Kirishima se miraron transpirando. En ese mismo momento, el sonido del coche de Mitsuki aparcando les hizo saber que pronto todo iba a explotar.

Kaminari había llegado a explicarle a Shoto lo que sucedía, cómo la conoció a su amiga y eso, pero no quiso decir el motivo por el cual la había llamado, lo que hizo sospechar aún más al bicolor. Al oír ese ruido del juego de llaves el _omega_ miró incrédulo a su novio, que sostenía sus manos a los costados como si no pudiera dar una mejor explicación.

Pronto en la sala entró la madre de Bakugo seguida por la más linda _alfa _que se haya visto por ese lugar. Su cabello negro hacía un hermoso contraste con su piel blanca, sus hermosas pestañas negras eran cautivadoras y tan sólo su fina postura ya llamaba la atención.

Shoto señalaba culpando a su novio aún y del enfado encontró las fuerzas para levantarse, a pesar de su celo y salir con enfado de la sala.

ー Oh vaya, eso parecía un mal momento ー rió Mitsuki.

ー Hola, señora Bakugo... ー suspiró rendido el rubio ー Su hijo está en la habitació de Deku, junto con todos los demás que están escuchando todo esto.

ー Oh, iré entonces ー rió mientras veía cómo los demás le abrían la habitación entre risas.

Kaminari se sentó con la cabeza entre las manos en los sillones y Momo se le acercó preocupada.

ー ¿Qué fue eso!?

ー Eso fue... mi primera discusión con mi novio.

ー OH. Y es mi culpa, ¿verdad?

ー Bueno, también es mi culpa y eso que hueles es él, así que es culpa de todos, creo.

La chica sonrió y al acercarse le golpeó la cabeza fuertemente.

ー OUCH PERO QUE DEMONIOS

ー Eso es por dejar de responder mis textos. Estaba triste. Eres el único que me trata normal allí. Ah... ¿qué estoy diciendo? ¿Se puede ser más egoísta? Si los que están sufriendo son todos ustedes... tú y tus amigos.

ー Je... bueno, no todo es malo. Al fin me reuní con mi pareja destinada y bueno, tú estás aquí. Y tal vez me puedes ayudar que que Shoto no me odie, luego de que te presente con todos. Aunque...

ー Oh, los celos ¿verdad? No te preocupes, claro que reacciono, pero no violentamente.

ー ¿... a qué le llamas reaccionar?

ー Pues... me da pena decirlo, pero los miro como si fuesen un pedazo de pastel. Aunque los aromas ácidos no me agradan.

ー Pues no le vas a gustar una mierda a mi novio, eso te lo aseguro.

Ambos rieron y Kaminari se levantó para buscar al resto de los idiotas.

* * *

ー No te puedes enfadar así ー quiso explicarle Mitsuki sentada al borde de la cama. Shoto había hecho una escena al entrar dando un portazo y escondiéndose entre las sábanas.

ー Shoto, ella tiene razón... ー trató Deku de apacigua su enfado ー es sólo una amiga.

ー ¿Y por qué hablaba con ella en voz baja en la cocina?

Todos los presentes se miraron sin podes decir absolutamente nada, debido a que Kaminari quería que su cita fuera sorpresa.

ー ¡YA ENTENDI! No soy lo suficiente, tiene que estar con una mujer ASÍ.

ー ¿Así, cómo? ー Ochako preguntó muy confundida y Jirou y Deku la miraban sin saber.

ー Oh, ya la van a ver... ー explicó Shoto y señaló a Bakugo y a Kirishima ー ¡Y USTEDES! USTEDES LO ESTAN CUBRIENDO, ¿VERDAD?

Justo en ese momento, Kaminari se asomó lentamente por la puerta y recibió en su cara una almohada como proyectil.

ー Ouch... los celos sí que tienen fuerza.

ー ¿QUIÉN TIENE CELOS?

ー Cariño, tienes que calmarte ー mientras el rubio se acercaba a Shoto esquivando cosas que le tiraba para alejarlo, los demás salían lentamente de la habitación, con Deku en brazos.

El último en salir cerró la puerta despacio y regresaron todos a la sala, en donde se encontraron con Momo, que se paró para presentarse e hizo una reverencia.

Se había quitado el abrigo y su hermoso y llamativo cuerpo había quedado en evidencia. Ochako y Deku entrecerraron los ojos al verla y comprendiero el gran enfado del bicolor.

ー Tú debes ser la raíz del problema ー bromeó Ochako y le hizo una reverencia ー soy Ochako Uraraka.

ー ¡Un placer! Lamento el alboroto... sólo soy una amiga. Vine a ayudar.

ー Lo sabemos ー rió también Mina ー yo soy Mina Ashido. Es un placer. Me gustaría quedarme más, pero ya debo irme. ¿Quién me acompaña?

Bakugo le hizo una seña con la vista y la chica se despidió de su novio con un beso en la mejilla. Mitsuki dejó las compras que había traído y los siguió a ambos.

ー Yo soy Eijirou Kirishima ー dijo tras despedir a su novia ー ya nos conocíamos, por lo menos de vista. Él es Izuku Midoriya, el prometido de Bakugo. Y ella es-

ー Kyoka Jirou... un gusto conocerte ー la _ningyo_ hizo una reverencia con las mejillas muy sonrojadas ante la mujer _alfa._

En ese momento, en esa reverencia, el tiempo pareció parar para ambas. Momo podía sentir claramente los aromas de los _omegas_ en celo que se encontraban en ese lugar, pero prestó inusual atención a la nuca de Jirou al inclinarse. Nunca en su vida había sentido algo así, una sensación que terminó por descolocarla.

ー S-soy... ¡Momo Yaoyozuru! ¡E-El gusto es mío!

Los presentes se miraron de forma extraña por el nerviosismo de ambas chicas. Kirishima fue el primero en percatarse que _claramente_ se gustaban y salió corriendo a la habitación de Shoto.

ー Oh... Yaoy... yaoyu...

ー Oh, está bien, Uraraka, pueden llamarme Momo, sé que es difícil mi apellido. Kaminari también me llama así.

ー ¡Genial! ¿Qué tipo de té se te ofrece, Momo?

ー _Earl grey_... si no es molestia ー dijo tomando asiento nuevamente, de manera tímida.

Ochako regresó a la cocina para preparar el té y unos dulces que la madre de Bakugo había comprado, dejando a Jirou sola con la chica _alfa_.

* * *

ー Ya, ¿entendiste?

El bicolor finalmente bajaba los brazos y volvía a sentarse tranquilo en la cama. Tardó unos segundos en bajar la vista y en cuanto Kaminari se le acercó se echó a llorar.

ー ¿P-PERO POR QUE LLORAS, SI YA TE DIJE QUE LA TRAJE POR UNA CITA SORPRESA?

ー ES QUE LO ARRUINÉ TODO ー lloró desconsoladamente ー Debo haber parecido un idiota con tu amiga y lo peor es que arruiné la sorpresa.

ー Sshh, shhh, cálmate, amor ー le abrazó la cabeza y lo llevó a su pecho riendo.

ー ¿De qué te ríes?

ー Es que... no sabía que era celoso. Y esa fue nuestra primer pelea. Aunque espero que no haya mas porque no sabes cuánto te amo...

Kaminari lo besó en los labios suavemente y su nariz fue invadida con una ráfaga del aroma que afloró de la piel de Shoto. El beso se intensificó y sus lenguas se tocaron con más calor. Una mano del rubio se deslizó por el hombro de su novio, haciendo que la prenda se cayera mientras que Shoto gimió para respirar, haciendo que el siempre controlado _alfa_ lo hiciera sentarse encima de él.

Su pecho desnudo ahora era atacado por la lengua de Kaminari; mientras le dejaba marcas en todo el torso Shoto no podía evitar presionar su cuerpo contra el del contrario, como si algo salvaje en sí le dijera que debían continuar.

Kaminari se metió un pezón en la boca y lo mordió fuertemente, haciendo que Shoto se arqueara y lanzara un tierno gemido, en el mismo momento que la puerta se abrió de golpe.

ー ¡Chicos, le gusta Jiro-u...! ー el pelirrojo se quedó sosteniendo la puerta, atónito y Shoto salió de arriba de Kaminari rápidamente, mientras que el rubio le tiraba el edredón encima taparlo ー ¡L-LO SIENTO!

ー Entra. De una. Maldita vez. ー el rubio estaba a punto de matarlo.

ー No, ya me iba...

ー Que entres ー Kirishima cerró la puerta detrás de sí, lamentándose ー ¿qué ibas a decir? Mas te vale que sea algo bueno, bro.

ー Que... parece que Jirou y Momo se gustan. O por lo menos eso percibí ー la cabeza de Shoto se asomó como un gato curioso debajo de las sábanas ー quería que ustedes se reconciliaran y por eso corrí a decírselos...

ー Estás perdonado, Kirishima ー sonrió levemente el bicolor a lo lejos ー ahora vete así puedo vestirme. Tú tambien, amor.

ー ¿EH, POR QUE?

ー Denki... ー la expresión de Shoto decía claramente "después". ー Ya, déjenme.

Kaminari salió corriendo tras Kirishima hacia la sala.

* * *

Una vez que el bicolor salió de la habitación mejor vestido, se acercó a Momo que lo miró nerviosa y no hizo más que disculparse. La chica también provenía de una familia de alta casta como él, así que por algún motivo de su educación no paró de disculparse.

Tras platicar tomando el té junto a los _omegas_ y la _ningyo_, descubrieron que tenían mucho en común y terminaron cayéndose más que bien.

Jirou observaba con destellos en los ojos a la amiga de Kaminari y Shoto, que siempre estaba distraído, lo notó levemente.

La tarde caía rápidamente, como siempre solía suceder en invierno, pero la casa ese día estaba muy animada por la cita perfecta que los tórtolos se disponían a tener.

Ochako, Deku y Jirou se encerraron en la habitación para vestir a Shoto y Momo se quedó en la sala haciendo algunos llamados.

Mitsuki había traído ropa tradicional digna de un _alfa_ de alta sociedad para que Kaminari destacara en su primera cita, que tan importante era.

Kirishima y Bakugo lo esperaban a que se probara todo sentados en los sillones de la habitación de junto a la de los _omegas_.

ー Parecemos unas adolescentes ー chistó Bakugo.

ー Bro, no seas malo ー lo regañó Kirishima ー ¿quienes van a estar acompañándote en la sala de espera cuando Midoriya de a luz?

ー TCH. APRESURATE.

ー Bien ー dijo el rubio saliendo del armario ー ¿qué les parece?

Kaminari vestía un tradicional _montsuki, _un kimono masculino que se utiliza para ocasiones formales. En la pieza superior, el color era negro y en la parte inferior, desde el _obi_ para abajo el color elegido era el gris en degradé, lo cual hacía lucir al rubio algo mayor.

Probándose la ropa había atado su cabello levemente atrás y destacaba su destellante y seductora mirada.

ー TE VES GENIAL, BRO, MUY MASCULINO.

ー Jaja, gracias Kiri. ¿Bakugo?

ー No está mal.

Alguien dio un golpecito en la puerta y tras la señal, Momo entró.

ー Ooooh TE VES TAN GENIAL, KAMINARI ー exclamó entusiasmada al verlo.

ー Gr-gracias, Momo.

ー _Dude_, no te sonrojes con otras chicas, ¿quieres que te vuelvan a pegar?

Ambos rieron ante el comentario de Kirishima.

ー Sólo vine a decirles que hice un par de llamados y unos amigos los van a recibir en su _restaurant_ a las afueras de Minato. Es un poco alejado de aquí, pero deberían estar bien porque van a estar en el salón privado.

ー ¿Qué te pasa ahora? ー El cenizo notó nervioso a Kaminari.

ー No sé modales de mesa y esas mierdas de los _alfas_... voy a quedar en ridículo con mi novio.

ー ERA DE ESPERARSE, MALDITO INÚTIL ー chistó Bakugo suspirando ー Es una idiotez, te voy a enseñar, pero sólo una vez, así que presta atención.

ー Esperen, voy a terminar de mencionarles el itinerario ー interrumpió Momo ー tienen un paseo en carruaje por el _Rainbow bridge_ y podrán pasar la noche en el _The celestine_.

ー WOOO COMO QUE PASAR LA NOCHE.

ー ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Llevarlo a una cita y regresar al cautiverio? ー La observación de Bakugo no podía ser mas exacta.

ー Deberías disfrutarlo, sólo será una noche ー le recordó Kirishima.

ー Ahora estoy más nervioso...

* * *

ー Estoy MUY nervioso ー confesó mientras Ochako le maquillaba su cicatriz y Jirou arreglaba el moño de su _kimono _en la espalda.

ー Es normal estar nervioso en tu primera vez, Shoto ー aseguró Deku que sólo podía ser de apoyo moral allí con lo poco que podía moverse.

Las palabras del embarazado provocaron un silencio en la habitación y luego el pánico en el que entraría el bicolor.

ー ¿A QUÉ TE REFIERES?

ー Bueno, es que ¿no dijo Momo que pasarán la noche en un lujoso hotel?

ー Cielos, es cierto ー se percató Ochako ー van a dormir juntos. Qué romántico.

ー ¿Por qué ninguno entra en pánico conmigo? ¿KYOKA?

ー ¿EH, QUE? Perdón. Estaba... distraída.

ー Lamento decir esto ahora, pero... ー recordó Deku ー no hicimos ningún preparativo para "eso", ¿o sí?

Si antes había tenido pánico, no sabía lo que era lo que ahora sentía. Ya estaba vestido y maquillado, no había vuelta atrás en ese momento.

ー Shoto, cálmate ー dijo Ochako tomándolo por los hombros ー yo creo que vas a estar bien. Tu celo debería lubricarte bien y Kami jamás va a hacer algo que no quieras.

Las palabras de Ochako podían calmarlo un poco, pero él igual temblaba de nervios. Antes de salir de la habitación, Deku le explicó una serie de "preparativos" muy embarazosos. Jirou corrió a por su bolso y le dio un pequeño estuche con cosas que podría llegar a necesitar. Curiosamente Kirishima le había dado uno parecido a Kaminari - que Mina le había preparado - ese día.

Con palabras de aliento de sus amistades, Shoto logró salir por la puerta. Allí se topó con su novio y sus amigos que lo acompañaban, que también acababan de salir de alistarlo.

El rubio quedó con la boca abierta, al igual que los otros tres, al ver a al joven _omega_. Llevaba un hermoso _kimono_ color azul oscuro, con coloridas flores rojas estampadas. Habían tenido que cubrir su cicatriz y también, lastimosamente, llevaba una peluca de cabello largo, pero el color era muy similar al de su parte pelirroja.

ー L-lamento la espera...

Un chofer contratado por Bakugo los llevaría a _Minato_ bajo instrucciones para no levantar sospechas, pero todos estaban tranquilos puesto a que no era territorio del padre de Shoto.

Los jóvenes partieron y sus amigos quedaron en la propiedad, suspirando.

ー Ay, espero que todo salga bien ー Ochako se emocionó.

ー Todo saldrá genial... ー sonrió Momo.

ー Oye, Momo... ¿te quedas a cenar? ー La invitó Jirou sonrojada y todos los presentes se rieron.

ー ¡C-claro! ¡Muchas gracias!

* * *

La enamorada pareja fue todo el trayecto de la mano en el coche. El chofer no volteaba a verlos, pero ellos se sentían avergonzados de todas formas.

Kaminari nunca había visto nada mas bello en su vida y a Shoto le pareció que la ropa le sentaba genial a su novio. Siempre las prendas oscuras lo hacían ver tan _ikemen_.

Al cabo de una hora bajaron en un tradicional _restaurant_ japonés. A la entrada salieron los amigos de Momo a recibirlos y escoltarlos a su apartado salón.

El rubio estaba nervioso ante tanto formalismo, pero Shoto estaba más que acostumbrado. Al notarlo, el bicolor le pegó un tironcito de la manga de la ropa y le sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas.

ー No te preocupes, esas cosas no son importantes...

Kaminari tragó saliva y se sentó enfrentado a él en la mesa. Intentó pasar por refinado y ordenó de la carta una serie de cosas extremadamente exóticas, pero su plan falló cuando su novio simplemente ordenó _soba_ frío.

ー ¿Estás bromeando? ー Rió ante el humilde pedido.

ー Me gusta el _soba_. Aunque sea invierno, lo como frío.

ー Lo siento, señorita, cancele mi orden. Me gustaría ordenar _tsukiyaki_, con extra carne ー se animó tras oír la simpleza de su novio.

ー Mejor así ー Shoto esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ー me gustas así, genuino...

Kaminari observó detenidamente cómo Shoto se corría una de sus mangas para beber el té que les habían servido. Hasta el interior de las muñecas del bicolor era sensual... su tersa piel de alguna forma lo llamaba, haciéndolo tragar saliva.

Todo ese nerviosismo que ambos tenían, toda la tensión del encierro y de la situación que estaban sufriendo junto a quienes amaban esa noche parecía esfumarse entre risas y preguntas tontas. Hacía mas de un mes que convivían bajo el mismo techo, pero en ese momento se conocieron como nunca.

Shoto habló de sus hermanos con nostalgia, Kaminari habló de sus padres, de su estrecha relación con Bakugo y Kirishima. Platicaron de cosas que sabían y otras que no y la calidez que les dio en el pecho generó seguridad en Kaminari para continuar con la noche.

ー ¿Vamos...?

ー S-sí... ー el bicolor asintió y su carruaje los esperaba en la puerta.

Continuaron su conversación entre risas camino a su destino romántico, hasta que la vista los dejó sin palabras.

Habían dado el más romántico paseo por el _Rainbow bridge_, un hermoso puente en el límite de _Minato_ y el mar, vista que sin duda ninguno olvidaría.

ー Denki, es hermoso... ー dijo sorprendido al ver el puente iluminándose.

ー En verdad, es hermoso ー dijo mirándolo sólo a él y cuando Shoto se dio cuenta todo el rostro se le puso rojo, dejando que su aroma comenzara a aflorar una vez más. Su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse caliente y afiebrado, y acurrucó su cabeza cerca el cuello de su _alfa_.

ー Shoto... ¿quieres irte ya? ー Kaminari estaba claramente preocupado de que algún otro _alfa_ sintiera su aroma y tuvieran que lidiar con eso, llamando la atención. Aunque decir eso lo ponía nervioso, el bicolor asintió y le indicó al chofer llevarlos a destino.

Finalmente bajaron en la recepción del _The celestine_, y bajo el prestigioso apellido de Momo los recibieron en la mejor de las habitaciones, que, por supuesto, parecía un apartamento más que una simple habitación.

Ambos entraron de la mano; Shoto aún podía caminar a pesar de que le temblaban las piernas, pero tras cerrar la puerta terminaron por fallarle y calló de rodillas al suelo.

ー ¿Estás bien? ー dijo levantándolo como una princesa ー¿Te lastimaste?

ー B-baño...

ー ¿...? ー Kaminari se sonrojó porque entendió enseguida lo que Shoto quería.

ー Quiero... asearme. Por favor.

El rubio lo llevó aún en brazos a la habitación e hizo caso omiso al pedido de Shoto. Lo recostó en la cama debajo suyo y comenzaron a besarse tiernamente. Sus manos comenzaban a impacientarse por la interrupción sufrida en la tarde; quitó con destreza que no sabía que tenía el moño del _kimono_ y la ropa de su novio comenzó a caer fácilmente.

Pequeños gemidos eran apagados por las manos que Shoto se llevaba a la boca mientras Kaminari devoraba lo que su protector no tapaba de su cuello en besos que ahora comenzaban a dejar marcas. Comenzó a bajar y con el rostro buscó quitar la ropa del medio para encontrar los rosados pezones de su _omega_ y comenzar a morderlos.

ー ¡Ahh...! ¡Es-espera... Denki, espera! ー Suplicó arqueándose y el rubio paró.

ー L-lo siento, ¿no te gusta?

ー Quiero asearme... de verdad. Esta ropa me dio mucho calor y además... quisiera que me veas sin todo este disfraz.

ー D-de acuerdo. Yo también debería asearme... ー pensó el rubio tras la insistencia de su amor ー ¿debería ir primero?

ー No... sólo... espérame, ¿sí?

Shoto se levantó como pudo y tomó algo del costado de la cama; Kaminari lo sostuvo hasta la puerta y le cerró en la cara.

Un _alfa_ muy nervioso se retiró nuevamente a la alcoba y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, dejándose sólo una toalla puesta.

Divisó algo que antes no le había prestado atención por estar distraído con su novio: Momo había hecho llegar allí unos bolsos, con sus nombres en una pequeña etiqueta.

ー De allí tomó algo... ¿verdad?

Se moría de ganas de husmear el de Shoto, pero se limitó a revisar lo que estaba destinado para sí.

El bolso contenía el pequeño estuche que Kirishima le había dado y también ropa de cama, entre otras cosas de aseo personal. Abrió el estuche y se topó con condones, lubricante, todo muy normal, pero por algún motivo estaba nervioso como una quinceañera.

ー Tal vez porque se trata de él... ー suspiró enamorado ー ¡Dioos, odio esperar!

El tiempo pasaba y Shoto aún no salía. Kaminari se daba una idea de lo que podía estar haciendo allí dentro su novio y estaba realmente preocupado por lo mismo: no lastimarlo.

Tomó su móvil y tras conectarse al _Wifi_ del hotel comenzó su ardua pero inteligente búsqueda sobre lo que él tenía que hacer.

* * *

Tras tomar un baño para asearse _bien_ todas sus partes íntimas, Shoto abrió el estuche que llevó consigo y encontró lubricante y unos condones cortos - los de dedo, amigos - que utilizaría para tratar de preparar su entrada.

Apenas lo apoyó contra su ano, sintió el producto helado y se estremeció. Le causó una gran incomodidad y sólo logro meter un dedo.

ー Ugh... tal vez... ¿la posición no es la correcta? ー El estaba parado, tratando de ver su entrada en el espejo volteando levemente.

Sus brazos comenzaron a cansarse y su piernas a temblar. Lloró un poco, porque quería que saliera todo perfecto, pero se sentía un inútil. Aún lloraba cuando se vestía con la fina bata de toalla que tenía allí.

Recordó que sus amigos le habían dicho que todo estaría bien y suspiró profundo decidido a salir de una vez.

Justo cuando abrió, se cruzó con el rostro de su amado en la puerta.

ー E-Estaba preocupado... porque te tardabas mucho.

ー L-lo siento... pasa. Esperaré por ti en la habitación.

Era el turno del alfa de ducharse. Mientras estaba solo, se sentó en la cama confiando en que su novio se tardaría y comenzó una vez más a meterse los dedos, ésta vez sentado, con el frío condón.

Fueron tan sólo minutos lo que tardó Kaminari en salir y encontrarse con esa erótica y dolorosa situación.

Normalmente, Shoto hubiera intentado cubrirse lo más rápido posible, pero el rubio se le acercó tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo ni de pensar.

ー E-eres rápido... ー susurró el bicolor perdiendo un poco la vergüenza dada la escena.

ー ¿Es doloroso...? ー Dijo acercando una mano a la de Shoto dentro de su cuerpo ー Estás tratando de... hacer todo solo.

ー Sólo... estaba intentando...

ー ¿Puedo... intentarlo yo, amor? ー El joven omega cayó perdidamente ante el susurro del rubio y se dejó llevar.

Se puso de costado, casi boca abajo, sacándo su mano de su entrada y dejando que su novio hiciera el resto; el tacto de Kaminari lo estremeció.

ー No voy a hacer nada que no quieras, amor... ー le susurró al oído tras tocar un poco su entrada y Shoto volteó completamente su cuerpo ー Vayamos despacio.

El _omega_ dio una pequeña risita aunque parecía muy nervioso y observó detenidamente a su novio. Su torso estaba descubierto y sólo lo cubría una toalla; de su cabello caía aún un poco de agua, aunque había vuelto a atarlo.

ー Vamos... a taparnos, ¿si? ー Shoto propuso tímidamente y Kaminari los tapó a ambos tras abrir las lujosas sábanas de la enorme cama.

El cuerpo del alfa le resultaba increíblemente atractivo. Su cintura era pronunciada y masculina, como un rockero estadounidense de los años '80. Su pelvis estaba muy marcada y sus brazos eran fibrosos por todo el trabajo de fábrica que Kaminari solía hacer. Todo su ser lo hacía sonrojar... Al ver su estrecha y pervertida mirada se retorcía de placer.

Se tocaron como si sus manos estuvieran apresuradas. La toalla cayó y la erección del _alfa_ comenzó a frotarse contra la ropa de baño de Shoto. Kaminari la arrancó por completo de un solo tirón y el bicolor se asustó un poco. El rubio se disculpó y acarició una de sus mejillas.

Con su boca descendió rápidamente por todo el cuerpo del _omega_; besarlo en el cuello como las veces anteriores a esas alturas parecía una trivialidad. Abrió suavemente sus muslos e introdujo su rosado miembro en su boca, haciéndolo entrar y salir suavemente para no volver a asustar a Shoto.

El _omega_ se retorció ante la nueva y excitante sensación en su cuerpo. Pensó que el sexo calmaría su celo, como Mina el había mencionado en privado, pero la lengua de Kaminari sólo hacía que la cabeza la diera vueltas y vueltas.

Mientras la espalda de su amor se arqueaba de placer, el rubio supo que era el momento ideal para comenzar a tantear la virgen entrada. Paró un momento, colocó otro condón en sus dedos y cuando estaba colocando lubricante, Shoto lo paró.

ー N-nada de condón... ni lubricante.

ー ... debes estar bromeando.

ー Yo tomo mi medicamento... debería estar bien. No quiero usar eso... sólo me recuerda las visitas del médico y mis horribles celos.

Kaminari tragó saliva. ¿Este chico sabía lo que estaba pidiendo? Es decir, él tenía autocontrol, pero no era de piedra... además estaba en celo. Las chances de embarazarlo eran altísimas.

ー Shoto... ¿sabes lo que dices? ¿Qué pasa si...?

ー ¿E-está mal...?

ー Por mi está perfecto, pero...

ー Por mi también.

Kaminari pensó que le iba a explotar el pene. Se quitó de los dedos el condón, tiró el lubricante lejos, sólo Dios sabe dónde y volvió a besar apasionadamente a Shoto. De pronto, levantó las piernas de su _omega_ levantándolo con fuerza por los tobillos y enterró su boca en el ano que aún precisaba ser lubricado. Jamás había probado semejante exquicitez de un cuerpo tan terso, delicado y perfecto.

El bicolor ya no pudo ocultar sus sonoros gemidos; la lengua de Kaminari no era nada parecido a esa horrible sensación fría que había tenido al intentar penetrarse, su saliva era caliente y su lengua trataba de hacer el mismo movimiento que más temprano le había propiciado también con su boca.

Soltó suavemente sus tobillos y se arrodilló para colocar una pierna de Shoto a cada uno de sus lados y tomando en su mano su caliente pene comenzó a empujar dentro del virgen _omega_.

Shoto observaba todo entre gemidos, expectante. Sabía que su decisión de no utilizar nada de lo que sus amigos habían preparado le traería dolor, pero confiaba en el erótico tacto e su novio, que ahora con una mano comenzaba a masturbarlo mientras había que su glande comenzara a entrar en él.

Una vez que la cabeza entró, el _omega_ arqueó la espalda y un par de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

ー Amor... date la vuelta...

ー No... ー se quejó debajo del _alfa_ caprichosamente.

ー Prometo volver arriba tuyo... ー suspiró excitado y sacó su pene del _omega_ ー date vuelta...

Shoto hizo caso y se puso en cuatro, con las caderas bien altas. Kaminari no había notado antes esas enormes nalgas hasta que las tuvo en su rostro. Quería darles una nalgada fuerte, pero se contuvo.

El bicolor volvió a sentir la lengua de Kaminari y poco a poco, dos dedos entrando en su cuerpo. El erótico movimiento que el rubio hacía con su mano hacía que Shoto estuviera cada vez más deseoso de placer. Su calor fue efectivo y la entrada lubricó, haciendo que los dedos que recibía se deslizaran fácil y placenteramente.

Su glande comenzó a chorrear y en esa misma posición vio cómo su novio se masturbaba mientras metía los dedos rítmicamente en él.

El bicolor tomó su pene y lo apretó, tratando de no venirse tan rápido, pero Kaminari introdujo un tercer dedo haciéndolo mojar la cama por completo.

El rubio abrió los dedos como tijeras dentro del delicado cuerpo y al ver todo empapado supo que estaba listo, aunque quiso divertirse un poco más...

Volteó a Shoto y tras sentarse lo subió arriba suya, tal cual habían estado en la tarde y comenzó a lamer frenéticamente sus pezones, succionando hasta que Shoto tiraba de su cabello para que parara.

Al ser detenido rió un poco y comenzó a masturbar ambos miembros juntos; Shoto envolvió sus brazos en su cuello, gimiendo y acercando las erecciones.

ー Denki... aaah... me gusta... más. Quiero... más...

ー Agh... ー gimió de placer con todo el pene mojado en su mano junto al de su amado ー eres... tan impaciente...

Lo tumbó nuevamente en la cama, bajo suyo y apoyó todo su cuerpo sobre el de su _omega_. Sus penes se chocaban y sus fluídos hacían que todo resbalara con erotismo. El rubio comenzó a hacer movimientos pélvicos en ese momento y las respiraciones se entrecortaron. Shoto se acomodó levantando un poco las piernas para ser penetrado y Kaminari comenzó a deslizar la punta del hinchado glande de a poco.

ー Tranquilo, amor... ー dijo al sentir las uñas del _omega_ clavarse en su espalda. ー Aguanta, será sólo un momento.

Shoto asintió y su _alfa_ empujó entrando por completo en su cuerpo. Un gemido ahogado del _omega_ hizo retorcerse de placer a Kaminari, quién comenzó a dar rítmicas embestidas entrando y saliendo del ano del bicolor, mientras iba dejando tremendas marcas en sus clavículas.

Por un momento, los brazos de su amor lo soltaron y vio a Shoto debajo suyo colocar sus manos debajo de su nuca. En un sensual moviemiento, se quitó el protector que cubría su nuca. El rubio gruño y puso de costado al joven; levantándole una de sus piernas para sostenerse de ella volvió a penetrarlo bruscamente.

ー ¡Aaah... Denki...! ¡M-me siento... me siento raro!

El rostro de dolor que antes tenía ahora era de puro placer. Kaminari no soltó su miembro en ningún momento y el chico se vino una y otra vez, hasta que sintió el peso del cuerpo del _alfa_ detrás de sí, aún de costado.

Ambos sabían _bien_ lo que esa posición significaba y Shoto volteó el rostro sin mover el resto del cuerpo, buscando con su boca los labios de su amado.

Cuando sus lenguas se encontraron sintió al mismo tiempo cómo una de las manos del rubio le levantaba un muslo para meter su mojado pene en su cuerpo una vez más.

ー Shoto... te amo... ー gimió el rubio entre embestidas y comenzó a abandonar la boca del _omega_ para buscar algo más.

ー Denki... ー gimió echando las caderas para atrás haciendo la penetración aún más profunda ー te amo... tanto... hazlo...

El rubio mordió fuerte y sensualmente la nuca de Shoto, a mismo tiempo que ambos llegaban al clímax y el _alfa_ mojaba todo dentro de su cuerpo, llenando cada rincón que pedía a gritos ser marcado.

Una incómoda pero cálida sensación se produjo, impidiendo que se separaran. Kaminari tiró el gigante edredón hacia sus cuerpos, tapándolos a ambos. Se quedó en esa misma posición abrazando fuertemente a Shoto, besando una y otra vez el lugar que había marcado hacía segundos.

El bicolor suspiraba sin decir una sola palabra, tocando los brazos de su novio que abrazaban todo su torso tiernamente.

Volteó un poco la cabeza y se miraron.

ー Denki...

ー Lamento no poder darte un día así siempre, amor...

Shoto sonrió levemente sonrojado y movió la cabeza a los lados.

ー Esta fue... una cita perfecta ー le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Kaminari y ambos se sonrojaron al sentir cómo todo allí abajo se iba aflojando.

Al fin pudieron separarse y el _omega_ se subió levemente al pecho del rubio.

ー ¿Quieres dormir...? ー Preguntó curioso al ver que Shoto tenía los ojos abiertos como faroles.

ー No... ¿nos bañamos juntos...?

ー Oye, ¿sabes las cosas que dices, Shoto?

* * *

_**Hemos llegado al final del capitulo 8!**_

_**Lamento la tardanza. En compensación, por no haber podido subir antes he juntado lo que sería la parte que dividí del capitulo anterior con lo que tenía pensado para este y bueno... ha salido bien extenso, ¿a que sí?**_

Aclaraciones**:**

◆ _Ofuro_: creo haberlo mencionado antes, pero aclaro por si acaso. Es una suerte de "tina" que usan los japoneses, pero no para asearse, sino para relajarse una vez que se han aseado en una ducha separada. Por ello Shoto se queja al no haberse aseado antes de entrar.

◆ _Earl grey_: té tradicional inglés.

◆ _Minato_: no está demasiado alejado de la zona que controla Enji, pero es un barrio casi pegado al de _Shibuya_, prados de Hawks. La costa está muy cerca.

◆ Condones cortos: así es, son condones que se utilizan para la masturbación rectal o vaginal. _Google it._

◆ _Rainbow bridge_: es un puente colgante que está sobre la parte norte de la Bahía de Tokio, en el _Minato_. Conecta al puerto de Shibauracon la isla artificial de _Odaiba_. Iluminado es realmente hermoso.

◆ _Ikemen_: esos hombres tan bellos y hot que parecen _idols._

_**Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos los que han leído hasta aquí.**_

_**Leo sus sugerencias.**_


	11. El trato

Un poco de luz proveniente de afuera lo hizo pestañear e instintivamente se giró en la cama para terminar encontrándose con el rostro más bello que había visto.

Shoto aún dormía, por lo que pudo apreciar con cuidado todo de aquella imagen: las largas pestañas del bicolor, su lacio cabello desordenado cayendo en su frente, sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas por el frío matutino... todo en él era perfecto.

Habían tenido la noche perfecta, pero ya era la mañana siguiente y en cualquier momento pasarían por ellos.

Manoteó un poco entre las sábanas hasta encontrar su móvil y rió al ver todos los textos de ánimo de sus amigos. El _omega_ lo oyó reir y abrió los ojos lentamente, dejando ver sus llamativos ojos bicolores seguidos de una pequeña y tímida sonrisa.

Kaminari extendió su mano para acariciar la mejilla de Shoto y éste le respondió tomando esa mano.

— Buenos días, amor — dijo sonriendo cálidamente el rubio.

— Buenos días...

— ¿Qué sucede? — dijo al verlo más tímido que antes.

— Es que... creo que nunca en mi vida desperté tan felíz.

Kaminari se quedó helado ante el comentario. Es decir, sabía que no tenía una vida particularmente felíz, pero...

— Oye, pero ¿que hay de Jirou? Y también has estado durmiendo con Midoriya...

— Es que... siempre despierto pensando "¿los habrán lastimado mientras dormía?" o "¿será que les causaré problemas hoy?" Supongo que es la primera vez que despierto sabiendo que nada malo puede suceder. Por lo menos no aquí... no contigo.

Kaminari acercó a Shoto a su pecho y lo abrazó con fuerza. Por unos momentos permanecieron en silencio, ambos deseando que ese momento nunca terminara. El aroma a melocotón era leve, pero en la nariz del _alfa_ era intenso y profundo.

— Oye — le sonrió para animarlo — aún no vienen por nosotros. Podemos ordenar servicio a la haitación para desayunar, ¿qué dices? — tras la propuesta de Kaminari, el _omega_ finalmente sonrió.

— Quiero _natto_ — expresó inerte y el rubio sacó la lengua en desaprobación.

— Ugh... yo quiero pan, huevos y tocino — dijo levantando el teléfono de la habitación — ¿cómo puedes comer eso en el desayuno?

— Quiero sopa de miso.

* * *

— Buenos días... — dijo botezando mientras ingresaba a la cocina — qué sueño... ¿qué hacen despiertos tan temprano?

— Kyoka... son las 11AM — le señaló Ochako sirviéndole una taza de café — Nada de té para ti hoy, necesitas esto.

— Y dinos... — rió Kirishima — ¿hasta qué horas te has quedado "platicando" con Momo?

— ¿Q-qué...? N-no sé de qué hablan...

Kirishima y Ochako se miraron de forma cómplice y antes de que pudieran seguir interrogando a la _ningyo_ Deku entró a la cocina tambaleando.

— Woow — el pelirrojo se levantó a sostener en sus brazos al _omega_ — ¿estás bien?

— Náuseas... — explicó — no quiero despertar a Kacchan... — Kirishima lo colocó suavemente en una silla y lo arrimó hacia la mesa.

— Últimamente no sé qué darte para el desayuno con esto de las náuseas... — dijo Ochako apenada revisando el refrigerador — Cuando Mina regrese tendré que preguntarle...

— B-Buenos días... tal vez yo pueda ayudar... — la hermosa _alfa_ había despertado e hizo su aparición en la cocina con el cabello despeinado sensualmente.

Jirou tenía un pan en la boca y al verla se le cayó, sin poder disimular. Kirishima no pudo evitar reír como imbécil y puso en evidencia a su amiga, que se puso coloradísima enseguida.

— EEEh... — Deku rió y cambió de tema — ¿a qué te refieres, Momo?

— Cuando una de las criadas en casa estaba embarazada, las otras han sacado de la propiedad de la servidumbre determinadas cosas que descubrieron que le causaba... ¿q-qué sucede?

— ... dijiste criadas — Ochako explicó el silencio y las miradas extrañas de todos.

— Si... ¿qué hay con eso?

— Tu familia debe tener muchísimo dinero .

— ¡KIRISHIMA! — Jirou lo regañó — Lo que quieren decir ellos es que... disculpa, es que ninguno de nosotros está acostumbrado a tener amigos de ese nivel de vida...

— Sólo Bakugo y su riqueza es relativamente reciente — se excusó el pelirrojo — Lo siento, no quise ser imprudente.

— Oh, no hay problema — sonrió Momo — soy yo quien debería andar con más cuidado ahora que ya no pertenezco a ese mundo... bueno, como les decía, tal vez hay algo en la casa que hace que tengas mas náuseas de lo normal. Estoy segura de que es algún perfume en el ambiente, tal vez alguna fruta, algo en la comida...

Mientras las chicas la escuchaban atentamente, Kirishima miró tras Deku quien enseguida volteó para ver llegar a su prometido, ya alistado para salir.

— Buenos días — Deku lo saludó y recibió de su parte un beso en la frente — ¿Ya te vas, Kacchan?

— Buenos días — dijo al grupo — ya me iba. Iba a decirte que vinieras conmigo, sólo por si acaso — dijo mirando a Kirishima mientras tomaba un pan de la mesa. El _beta_ asintió , ambos tomaron sus abrigos y se dispusieron a salir.

— Oye, _señorita_ — dijo mirando a Momo — ¿vienes o deseas quedarte? Puedo dejarte en tu casa.

— Oh... ya es hora de que me vaya.

— Puedes quedarte si lo deseas — chistó el cenizo — tú ya sabes en lo que te metes.

La chica _alfa _miró al resto con un aire de nostalgia. Ellos en tan solo una noche le hicieron sentir lo mismo que había percibido cuando conoció a Kaminari... ¿amistad? ¿hermandad? Su familia apoyaba sus decisiones, pero el mundo _alfa_ seguia siendo cruel con el modo de vida que ella pretendía encarar. Pero allí sintió que no todo era discordia...

— ¿Y bien? — insistió el cenizo.

— Iré con ustedes — ante la respuesta Jirou entristeció — pero quiero ayudar. Dime cómo. — Momo estaba dispuesta a ir más allá de hacer simples favores y Bakugo sonrió.

— Los discutiremos en el camino — respondió — vámonos, ya es hora del _check out_ de la canasta de frutas y el pikachu.

Todos rieron ante el comentario típico de Bakugo; el _alfa_ se acercó a su_ omega_ y lo besó en la frente una última vez antes de salir. Kirishima y Momo saludaron al resto y siguieron al cenizo.  
Tras cerrar la puerta de entrada Jirou lanzó el más profundo suspiro de resignación y Deku le frotó la espalda para reconfortarla.

— Es obvio que volveremos a verla — aseguró Ochako — no te preocupes. AHORA, probemos qué le puede estar dando náuseas a Deku.

— Suena divertido — rió la joven _beta_.

— Tengo miedo, ¿piensan experimentar conmigo?

* * *

— Creo que eso es todo — dijo el bicolor a su novio mientras cerraba el bolso, colocándolo cerca de la puerta de la habitación, ya casi listo para partir.

— No olvides nada, recuerda que si bien esta no es la zona de tu padre, no puede quedar rastro de que estuvimos aquí y... oh...

— ¿Q-qué?

— El maquillaje. Te lo quitaste anoche. — señaló preocupado — Tu cicatriz se ve.

— Cielos... ¿qué hago? Me tapo el rostro al salir...

— Voy a pedirle a Bakugo que estacione lo más cerca posible de la entrada — dijo el rubio con el móvil en la mano — pero sí, deberías taparte, amor... ¿hola, Bakugo?

Mientras Kaminari hablaba, Shoto se dirigió al tocador y se miró en el espejo. Trató de acomodar un poco su cabello para tapar su marca, pero sin éxito.

— ¡La peluca! — recordó y fue corriendo a tomarla de su bolso; regresó al tocador y comenzó a acomodarla — Esto debería estar bien... — la peluca era de cabello largo, y con un broche que llevaba la noche anterior pudo acomodarlo de alguna manera que su cicatriz no era tan notoria.

Salió justo cuando su novio colgaba en el móvil.

— ¿E-esta bien... así?

— Supongo... — dijo el rubio acercándose mucho a su rostro y comenzó a acomodarle algunos cabellos — A lo lejos no debería verse...

El corazon de Shoto comenzó a acelerarse y el aroma a melocotón emanó de él sutilmente. Kaminari enseguida lo notó y lo tomó dulcemente del cuello para undirse profundamente en su pequeña y tímida poca.

— Denki... — suspiró — D-denki...

— Lo siento — dijo soltándolo al notar que las manos se le estaban por descontrolar — no puedo hacer un lío de ti ahora que estás listo — dijo arreglándole un poco la ropa — seguiremos en casa.

— Hmn... — asintió tímidamente.

— ¿Qué te parece si bajamos? Bakugo dijo que deberíamos salir rápidamente cuando llegase y dijo estar tan sólo a un par de calles.

— Si no bajamos a tiempo nos va a gritar. Bajemos.

Los novios tomaron sus cosas y bajaron juntos por el elevador. Observaron hacia todos lados, como una película de agentes secretos, a la expectativa de que nadie los viera.

— Bien — dijo el rubio separándose al bajar — tú ve a la salida que Bakugo debe estar allí y yo iré a firmar a la recepción. Intenta evitar pasar junto al _restaurant_ del hotel, ya es medio dia y puede que comience a haber gente.

— Pero está junto a la entrada... — recordó inseguro Shoto — Tengo miedo.

— Yo también, pero es peor si salimos juntos, ¿no? — Kaminari observaba cómo la magia de la noche anterior iba disipándose de los ojos de su novio — Oye — lo tomó de la mano — no te preocupes, ahora regresaremos con los chicos y seguro vas a tener cosas para contarles ¿verdad? — sonrió tratando de animarlo. Shoto lo devolvió una pequeña sonrisa. — Apresúrate. No quiero que nos metamos en problemas.

Shoto hizo caso y caminó lo más rápido posible hasta la entrada principal; cuando pasó junto a la seguridad del hotel hizo una educada y femenina reverencia, pasando totalmente desapercibido.

Como todo hotel de lujo, sus pasillos eran innecesariamente largos, pero una vez que se alejó de la puerta del _restaurant_ se sintió aliviado. Quedaban tan sólo unos pasos hasta que divisó el coche de Bakugo fuera, cuando sintió a alguien tomándole de la mano y volteó confiadamente esperando que fuese su amado, pero...

— ¿SHOTO!?

Los pocos vellos que tenía se le erizaron como puercoespín y un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda. El aliento se le fue en cuestión se segundos y ya no pudo parpadear de lo perplejo que estaba. Quien lo tomaba por l mano tenía una expresión similar a la suya, pero llena de confusión. ¿Era ese el momento en que todo se acabaría?

Kaminari llegó al lugar a paso rápido y la escena lo paralizó. Un chico alto de cabello blanco corto sostenía a su _omega_ de la mano y no lo soltaba; Shoto lo miraba paralizado, sin poder decir ni una sola palabra. Él mismo se paralizó por un instante, pero su cuerpo se movió por sí solo cuando vió que el joven repetía el nombre del bicolor una vez más en tono serio sin soltarlo aún. Se acercó y le dio una fulminante mirada una vez que lo sostuvo por el brazo con el cual tenía cautivo a Shoto.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo? — dijo desafiante.

— ¿Y ESTE QUIEN ES? — interrogó el joven desconocido — No te metas, esto es asunto de familia! Shoto, respóndeme ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES SIN TU COLLAR PROTECTOR? ¿Y ESA ROPA?  
— N-natsuo, yo...

— ¿TU ERES NATSUO? — Kaminari lo observó bien pero no lograba verlo parecido a su novio — Espera, creo que hay un maletendido... — en el momento en que Kaminari intentaba calmar la situación, Momo finalmente bajó del coche e hizo su interrupción.

— Disculpen pero... — irrumpió — es peligroso que sigamos esperando...

Natsuo miraba toda la situación demasiado confundido y en plena desconfianza. Se había enterado por su hermana Fuyumi que su hermanito menor había abandonado la casa, pero no se imaginaba que iba a cruzarlo saliendo de un hotel con ropa de mujer y un par de _alfas_ queriendo llevarselo.

— Shoto — lo sostuvo firmemente — dime qué pasa.

— Natsuo... debo irme, por favor.

— De ninguna manera, ¿asi vestido? ¿con un par de _alfas_? ¿sin proteccion?

— Ven con nosotros entonces — trató Kaminari de cortar por lo sano — para que veas que lo estamos ayudando, no estamos lastimándolo.

— No te conosco — ladró el hermano mayor.

— Por favor — suplicó la joven _alfa_ — si alguien nos ve...

— SHOTO.

— Hermano, por favor, suéltame... estoy huyendo del viejo... y de Hawks.

Esa pequeña explicación le bastó al chico para soltar a su hermanito y salir junto a él del hotel. Kaminari y Momo observaban la situación muy preocupados, pero el joven lucía mas calmo. Los tres subieron al coche de Bakugo y Natsuo fue a la puerta del conductor y tocó el vidrio con su dedo.

El cenizo lo bajó apenas y con mucho cuidado, encontrando sus miradas.

— ¿Y tu quien eres?

— Ugh... — gruñó el cenizo — Katsuki Bakugo. Tu debes ser el hermano mayor, supongo. Y también el dueño de la zona.

— ¿A donde llevan a mi hermano?

— Eso no te lo puedo decir, pero volveré en una hora aquí y tendremos una charla — el tono de Bakugo sonó dominante y serio, pero Natsuo asintió. La situación no le daba muchas opciones.

Bakugo subió la ventanilla una vez que el joven se apartó y aceleró encaminándose hacia destino. Por unos segundos estuvieron callados, hasta que la débil y triste voz de Shoto se escuchó desde los asientos de atrás.

— Lo siento, yo...

— Cállate — Bakugo lo retó.

— Viejo, tranquilízate — trató Kirishima de calmarlo.

— Deku está embarazado. — ¿Alguno de ustedes lo tiene en cuenta? Todos estamos involucrados en esto.

— Fue mi culpa. — sentenció Kaminari — No debí dejarlo solo.

— PUES CLARO QUE NO DEBISTE DEJARLO SOLO — el cenizo comenzó a perder los estribos y Momo se asustó un poco.

Un silencio muy incómodo se hizo hasta que llegaron a la propiedad y todos, excepto Momo, bajaron del coche sin decir una palabra. Kirishima se acercó una vez más para preguntarle a Bakugo si deseaba ser acompañado otra vez, pero el coche arrancó casi expresando su disgusto.

— Cielos... — suspiró el pelirrojo y regresó dentro.

Shoto entró llorando a la propiedad y fue corriendo a su habitación. Ochako y Jirou habían dado vuelta toda la casa e incluso cocinaron tratando de ver qué era lo que a Deku le causaba náuseas, pero soltaron todo lo que tenían en las manos al ver como entraba abruptamente el bicolor y Kaminari lo seguía.

— ¿Q-qué paso? — Jirou se preocupó parada junto a la puerta de la habitación.

— Nos vieron... Natsuo estaba allí — explicó el rubio. Jirou abrió los ojos sorprendida.

— ¿N-no saben si alguien más los vio? — titubeó la _beta_.

— No estamos seguros, nosotros sólo vimos a Natsuo... Bakugo está en camino a platicar con él.

— Yo voy... — dijo Deku tratando de hacer que le dieran paso — Haré que se calme. Kyoka, deberías haber ido con Kacchan...

— Es cierto... — reflexionó — tal vez podría haber ayudado a persuadir a su hermano.

La puerta en la que todos estaban parados hizo un ruido desde dentro y abrió. Todos se miraron entre sí, pero sólo Deku entró. Las chicas regresaron a la cocina para ordenar un poco el desastre que causaron y Kaminari se sentó en la mesa con un paño a secar los platos que ellas le iban pasando. La precupación lo carcomía, no sabía bien dónde estaba su cabeza en ese momento.

Las jóvenes lo observaban cómo solo podía realizar actividades mecánicas; su mente estaba en otro plano.

— Es mi culpa...

— Oye — Ohako dejó lo que tenía en la mano y tomó al rubio por el hombro — nada de esto es tu culpa...

— Si tuviera dinero y posición podríamos ser libres...

— Kami... — lloró la _ningyo_ apoyando su frente en la espalda del rubio.

El _alfa_ apretó los dientes. La chica_ omega_ también entristeció.

* * *

Bakugo conducía frenéticamente, pero en un par de calles se calmó tras ver la expresión de pánico que Momo tenía aferrándose al asiento del acompañante.

Aún no lo conocía para nada, pero sentía que debía decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero algo que ayudara al enfurecido _alfa_ a salir de esa situación.

— ¿Debería ir contigo...?

— ¿Con qué fin?

— Pues... aunque soy _alfa_, creo que cualquier hermano mayor se sentiría mas cómodo con una mujer que con un hombre...

El cenizo chistó, pero sabía que Momo estaba en lo correcto. Natsuo estaba calmado cuando tocó el vidrio de su coche, pero eso no quería decir que estaría calmado luego de ver que se llevaban a su hermanito vestido de mujer.

— De acuerdo.

Se dirigieron juntos nuevamente al hotel. Al llegar divisaron a Natsuo, que había cambiado de ropa a algo más cómodo y deportivo; tenía las manos en los bolsillos y su expresión neutral era lo que les recordaba realmente a Shoto.

El cenizo le hizo señas y el chico entró en la parte trasera del coche.

— ¿A dónde vamos, joven Todoroki? — Dijo sarcásticamente al verlo entrar.

— Cerca. Gira a la izquierda.

Bakugo siguió las indicaciones de Natsuo al pie de la letra; notó por el espejo retrovisor que claramente estaban siendo seguidos por otro coche negro y se preocupó, pero el joven lo notó enseguida.

— Ojos al frente, ellos vienen conmigo — naturalizó.

— No tengo dudas...

Fueron conducidos a _Tamachi_, un barrio dentro del área de _Minato _y aparcaron cerca del hotel _Pullman_.

— Caminaremos.

Bakugo y Momo se miraron preocupados, pero asintieron. Sabían que eran seguidos, a lo lejos, por gente de Natsuo; a pesar de no estar en territorio de Enji no podían bajar la guardia. No sabían si el hermano mayor estaría de acuerdo con todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

— Quiero una explicación satisfactoria, o les prometo que nunca saldrán de _Minato_ con vida — Momo se estremeció al oír esa amenaza y tomó fuerte por el brazo al cenizo. El chico los apuntaba con un arma, a brazo firme como todo _alfa_ y sin rodeos.

— No te apresures, _onii-chan _— chistó sin titubear — Aún no te devolvimos a tu hermanito.

— No sabes con quién te metes — advirtió redoblando la apuesta. Su mirada hizo que Bakugo analizara mejor la situación, observando para todos lados una manera de, por lo menos, hacer que Momo pudiera escapar, pero la chica jamás iba a soltarlo. Se le acababan las opciones.

— Tenemos que calmarnos — la chica _alfa_ intercedió — por Shoto. Empezamos con el pie izquierdo, lo reconozco, pero no somos malas personas. Mi nombre es Momo Yaoyozuru, mi familia tiene una cadena de inversión y-

— Ya sé quién eres. — Natsuo la interrumpió con el ceño fruncido — Tu apellido me lo dice. También investigué quién eres tu, Bakugo, un heredero bastante reciente... pero nada de eso me dice qué demonios hacían con mi hermano saliendo de un hotel en MI zona y-

— Oye, ya cállate de una vez — Bakugo se cansó — jamás podremos contarte nada así.

— Debes tener pelotas para responderle así a alguien que podría volarte la cabeza. Supongo que la chica te importa — indagó — Los escucho.

— Tu hermanito se conoció con mi prometido camino a un _miai_ que tu padre había arreglado — relató el cenizo — y se hicieron amigos, ellos dos y todos los que trabajaban con él en un _Starbucks_ de _Kabukicho_, la zona de tu padre. Incluido un idiota-

— Un amigo — interrumpió Momo.

— Un amigo, bien, llamado Denki Kaminari. Resulta que este tipo y tu hermanito son parejas destinadas... ¿ya puedes bajar el arma?

— Estás de coña — murmuró incrédulo finalmente bajando un poco el arma.

— No, hombre, que no. Resulta que tardaron bastante tiempo en notarlo, por lo que tu padre arregló un _miai_ con MI familia primero. Por poco eres mi cuñado, ¿sabes?

— Ahora sí que estás de coña, aún tengo el arma ¿sabes?

— Lo importante que debes saber — continuó Momo — es que tras el _miai_ con Bakugo, Shoto huyó a la casa de Izuku Midoriya, su prometido, junto con Jirou... y todo estuvo bien por un tiempo hasta que fueron encontrados y apareció este hombre, Hawks, queriendo llevarse a tu hermano.

— Ese maldito... — apretó los dientes — Siempre miró lascivamente a Shoto, incluso cuando era más joven. Quisiera arrancarle las tripas.

— Secuestró a Jirou y Kaminari terminó rescatándola — Momo intentó hacerle ganar puntos al rubio con su "cuñado".

— ... agh... — suspiró Natsuo recargado de información — ¿Kyoka... está bien?

— La hirió, pero está bien ahora — continuó Bakugo — los estoy escondiendo en una de mis propiedades, están bien aislados, lejos de la zona de tu padre... pero no podemos tener a tanta gente cautiva mucho más tiempo.

— ¿Cuánta gente está involucrada?

— Además de los mencionados, el chico que estaba en el coche más temprano, Eijiro Kirishima, un _beta_ del cual no debes temer. Su novia, Mina Ashido, no es el blanco de tu padre, por lo cual va y viene libremente. Aparece una vez por semana para chequear el celo de los _omegas_ y el embarazo de mi prometido.

— Entonces son... seis personas allí dentro... y otros tres involucrados...

— Mis padres también están metidos en esto — aclaró el cenizo — y creo que se merecen conocer a su nieto en mejores circunstancias.

Natsuo paró y se recargó contra una pared en un zona sin tanta gente. Por unos segundos se mantuvo en silencio, pensativamente mirando al suelo. Momo aún no soltaba a Bakugo del brazo y los hombres del joven Todoroki no estaban tan lejos como para estar tranquila.

El joven se apartó de donde estaba recargado y el cenizo naturalmente se puso en guardia, pero en vez de recibir un ataque, una reverencia muy inclinada fue lo que observó.

— Lamento mucho todo lo que han tenido que pasar por nuestra familia — la disculpa los sorprendió a ambos — no tengo forma de agradecerles por cuidar a Shoto... Y con tu prometido en cinta... no sé qué decir.

— Tal vez quieras ayudarnos — esbozó Momo.

— ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlos?

— Pues tu hermano pasó la noche en celo con su _alfa_ destinado, así que no hay vuelta atrás sobre el hecho de que probablemente ya esté marcado y eso es algo que tu padre tendrá que aceptar — declaró sin tapujos el cenizo — deberías ayudar a que esto sea algo posible.

— No tienen una idea de lo que es capaz ese tipo... — dijo refiriéndose a Enji — Como yo me casé con una _alfa_ no tuvo objeciones, pero tras dejar ir a Touya... de ninguna manera permitirá que Shoto se case sin su consentimiento. De todas formas, si dices que este chico es _alfa_, no sé por qué huye.

— Kaminari... — Momo miró a Bakugo con duda — Fue adoptado por padres _beta_, y criado como tal. No supo hasta hace poco la naturaleza de su subgénero.

— Mi hermanito tiene un talento natural para molestar al viejo, eh — rió con sarcasmo — No hay forma que Enji acepte a un _alfa_ sin dinero ni posición social. Además, nunca hablamos... la única que habla con él es Fuyumi, no entiendo el motivo. No hay forma de que me escuche a mí.

— Hablaremos con Fuyumi, entonces — sugirió Momo.

— La verdad es que hablar no es una opción, es decir, no sé hace cuánto están escondiendo a Shoto, pero estimo que alrededor de un mes o más... ustedes fueron atacados antes, incluso. ¿REALMENTE creen que platicar es una opción?

— Mira, tengo dinero y ella contactos, pero tú tienes gente y nosotros no. Ayúdanos a partirle la madre al idiota de tu padre y ya.

— Suenas al _alfa_ mas imprudente del mundo — Natsuo rió.

— Espera a conocer a tu futuro cuñado, es el maldito más imprudente del mundo.

* * *

— Ya no llores, Shoto... — Deku acariciaba los finos cabellos del bicolor una vez que habían logrado quitarle la peluca entre él y Jirou junto con todo ese circo de ropa — no es tan grave. ¿No has dicho que tu hermano es bueno?

— Dije que odia a mi padre, ¡hace años que no lo veo!

— Shoto... el joven Natsuo siempre fue amable cuando éramos niños... — trató de recordarle Jirou — estoy segura de que va a apoyarnos.

— Meto en problemas a todos... sería mejor que muriera.

— ¡No digas eso cerca del bebé! — Gritó Ochako entrando a la habitación. Shoto se levantó de golpe para no estar mas apoyado en la panza de Deku y las lágrimas se le secaron enseguida con el terrible comentario de la chica.

— No es tan terrible, ¿sabes...? — Dijo Kirishima entrando despacio.

— Hice enfadar a Bakugo... — ante ese comentario todos rieron y Shoto los miró confundido.

— Shoto, Kacchan siempre se enfada...

— Además está preocupado por esa panza que cada día crece más — el pelirrojo se sentó en la cama contraria — sólo quiere que todo esto termine rápido para que todos puedan ser felices. Claro que es demasiado masculino para decirlo...

— Así es, Bakugo sólo está preocupado, por Deku, pero también por ti — aseguró Ochako.

— ¿Por mi?

— Pues claro, eres la pareja destina de uno de sus mejores amigos — explicó Kirishima con una sonrisa — quiere que puedas ser libre para estar siempre con él. Además, Bakugo sabe lo que es estar separado de tu pareja destinada. Él no querría que alguien más viviera esa tristeza.

— Bakugo es muy cálido... — reflexionó el bicolor.

— Pero estuvo mal en gritarte porque no fue tu culpa lo que ocurrió, así que cuando regrese hablaré con él — aseguró el embarazado.

— ¿Puedo pasar...? — Unos cabellos rubios se asomaban por la puerta de la habitación y todos, incluido Shoto, rieron.

— Si... — respondió sonrojado y el rubio fue corriendo junto a él, se sentó detrás suyo y lo abrazó fuerte — lamento haber llorado.

— No debes disculparte — el rubio sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

— Te veías muy _cool_ tomando a Natsuo por el brazo — rió tímidamente.

— Estaban molestando a mi novio, sólo hice lo que debía hacer — era evidente que trataba de actuar duro, pero Shoto era tan ingenuo que le creía todo y los demás observaban casi estallando.

— Bueno, ya — Kirishima se levantó — viejo, debes ayudarme a preparar la cena. Ellos deben tener mucho de qué hablar. Además no quiero que Midoriya se mueva de aquí para allá si tiene náuseas.

— De acuerdo — besó una vez más la mejilla de su novio — vamos a ver qué hay en el refri.

Ambos salieron de la habitación y una vez que cerraron la puerta, el bicolor comenzó a ser atacado con cientos de preguntas.

— ¿NO LLEVAS TU PROTECTOR PUESTO? — Jirou se colocó detrás de Shoto y divisó la marca.

— Waaaa — se emocionó Ochako — se ve doloroso. ¿Deberíamos ponerle algo?

— No es necesario... — se tomó la nuca con una mano y sonrió levemente.

— OH CIELOS, ESTAS RECORDANDO — Ochako se emocionó aun más.

— TIENES que contarnos — insistió Deku — yo te conté todo, ahora es tu turno.

— N-no... no se por donde empezar.

— ¿Te cargó? ¿Te quitó toda la ropa? — Comenzó Deku.

— ¿Te dolió? — Continuó Ochako — ¿Lloraste?

— A-al principio... al principio me cargó... y nos besamos, pero... quise parar para asearme y usar las cosas que ustedes me dieron.

— Me alegra que te hayan servido — suspiró Jirou aliviada.

— Bueno... en realidad no me sirvieron tanto.

— ¿No usaron lubricante? — Deku se sorprendió — Debe haberte dolido...

— Usé algo de lubricante en la ducha, pero...

— ¿Los condones eran malos? — Se preocupó Jirou — Fueron los que pudimos conseguir...

— Oh, no, los condones me molestan, así que no usamos.

Silencio. Una especie de pavor entre los tres presentes se apoderó del ambiente. Deku abrió los ojos como platos y Ochako no pudo reproducir un sólo sonido.

— Que... ¿QUE NO USARON CONDON? — Los gritos de Jirou se oyeron hasta la cocina y Kirishima miró desquiciado a Kaminari.

— Shoto, dime que Kaminari se vino afuera — rogó Deku preocupado.

El bicolor pensó unos segundos.

— Oh.

— OH POR TODOS LOS CIELOS, SHOTO — Jirou estaba por arrancarle los ojos.

— Nunca me planteé esa opción.

— Shoto, no sigas... — susurró Ochako.

— Yo tomo mi medicina.

— Yo también la tomaba, pero... estaba en celo y con mi pareja destinada marcándome — recordó Deku.

— ...oh.

— Shoto, antes de que a Kyoka se le explote una arteria, ¿sabes que puede que estés embarazado?

— Ocha... lo se.

— SI LO SABES ENTRA EN PÁNICO CONMIGO, ¿QUIERES?

— Kyoka — trató de tomarla por ambas manos — está bien.

— ¿QUÉ ESTÁ BIEN?

— Está bien — el tono neutro de Shoto de alguna forma la calmó por resignación — estaré bien.

— Bueno... no sabemos si está embarazado — comentó Ochako para calmarlos a todos.

— Oh, por favor, lo marcó y se vino dentro mientras él estaba en celo ¿cómo podría no estarlo?

— Si estoy embarazado podría tener un bebé casi al mismo tiempo que Izuku...

— ¿... por qué me está convenciendo lo que dice? — Se cuestionó Deku.

* * *

— ¿ESO ES CIERTO? — Kirishima flipó — Bro, ¿en qué pensabas?

— Honestamente no pensaba, estaba penetrando a mi pareja destinada que me pedía mas.

— No necesitaba saber eso.

— No lo sé, bro — dijo sentándose en la cocina — siempre he podido pensar con claridad ante el celo de los _omega_, pero ayer fue como si algo en mi me dijera "esto está bien".

— Ahg... — suspiró Kirishima y se sentó junto a él — bueno y... ¿estará bien?

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Bueno, quiero decir que voy a pedirle a Bakugo que pase por la tienda y compre un test de embarazo, porque amigo, si ese chico está embarazado hay que hacer cientos de cosas. Tu sabes, cuidados y eso. Y llamar a Mina.

— Bueno, estoy entrando en pánico.

— Hazlo, yo escucho.

— ¿QUE HICE?

— Pensaste con el pene, eso hiciste.

— ME VINE DENTRO.

— Bueno, así mas o menos se hacen los bebés.

— Bakugo me va a partir la madre.

— Oh, si. Pero sólo por unos momentos, luego va a estar feliz por ti y no lo dirá. Tu cuñado, ese es otro asunto... aunque dijo Shoto que te le enfrentaste.

— Eso fue el calor del momento, viejo ¿bromeas? El tipo debe medir como 20 cm más que yo y es enorme.

— Muchas cosas son el calor del momento para ti, _dude_.

— Cuando Bakugo me esté ahorcando, no lo detengas ¿si?

— Ya, hablemos en serio. ¿Qué piensas en verdad?

— ¿Qué pienso...? Pues... estoy aterrado, Kiri, la verdad. Pero...

— ¿Pero...?

— Pero quiero esto. Quiero tener una familia con Shoto. Y si no está embarazado ahora, voy a continuar haciéndoselo hasta que resulte, porque yo no me pienso resignar frente a esta maldita situación, ¡voy a hacerlo feliz, maldita sea!

Kirishima desvió la mirada mientras Kaminari daba su discurso y sin decir nada observó al bicolor y a los demás oyendo todo sin que lo notara. Cuando el rubio terminó de gritar vio a su amigo viendo hacia otro lado y volteó instintivamente para encontrarse con el rostro avergonzado de su novio. La situación de todos observando hizo que él también se sonrojara hasta la punta de las orejas y sólo rió nerviosamente rascando su cabello.

— S-sólo le decía a Kirishima que-

— Lo oí.

— Siento gritar algo así, creo que me dejé llevar...

— Quiero hacerme el test.

— ¿Q-qué?

— Q-quiero... quiero hacerme un test de embarazo. Si estoy embarazado quiero cuidar mucho de mí y de... bueno, quiero hacerme... el test. Así que... si le puedes pedir a Bakugo que compre uno yo... — la voz de Shoto comenzaba a ponerse débil de la vergüenza. Siempre fue de pocas palabras y decir todo eso junto era demasiado.

Kaminari estaba por explotar; ambos parecían dos adolescentes tratando de confesar sus sentimientos en la escuela. Sus amigos los observaban con una mezcla de extrañas sensaciones, pero lo que más se sentía es que definitivamente se amaban y había que pelear por ello.

— Ya le mandé un texto a Bakugo — Kirishima anunció cortando la tensión. — Quisiera poder ver su reacción al leerlo.

— Lo bueno es que va a explotar lejos de aquí — pensó Ochako en voz alta — para el momento que llegue va a estar un poco más relajado.

— Jeje... ¿ustedes creen? — Rió nerviosamente Deku.

* * *

— Ya no nos sigue tu gente... — afirmó el cenizo mirando por el espejo retrovisor.

— No es necesario, ninguno de los que trabaja para mí me ha podido ganar ni una sola vez.

— Ya entendí, _oniichan_, no necesitas parecer una amenaza todo el tiempo, no soy yo el que se tira a tu hermano ¿sabes?

— Oigan, estamos del mismo lado... — rió nerviosamente la _alfa_ en el asiento de atrás.

— Oh — recordó Bakugo — deberíamos arreglar un par de cosas antes de que te deje en tu casa.

— ¿Qué planeas? — Interrgó Natsuo.

— Sus padres son inversores de la bolsa... todos sabemos que eso está plagado de _yakuza_. Puede que los Yaoyozuru sean honestos, pero deben tener relación con alguno de estos tipos. Estoy casi seguro que ella le llamo "tío" a alguno sin saberlo.

— Oye, no soy estúpida — se enfadó — y es verdad lo que dices... tengo uno de esos tíos.

— ¿Quién? Lo mas probable es que lo conozca — aseguró Natsuo.

— Shota Aizawa.

— Oh, si, el tipo que parece un vagabundo. — Recordó el joven — Podemos confiar en él.

— ¿Estás seguro? Es un _yakuza _— el cenizo cuestionó.

— Es sólo un tipo que cuida a los hijos de los ricos... no se mete en los negocios.

— Es casi chistoso que le llames "negocios".

— Yaaa, no peleen de nuevo — insistió cansada.

— Bien, te dejaré en donde tu "tío" y luego me llamas. Ponle esos ojitos que le haces a Jirou y seguro nos ayuda — ante el comentario de Bakugo, Momo se sonrojó y Natsuo la miró por el espejo.

— No jodas, ¿te imprimaste de una _beta_? — Dijo Natsuo incrédulo.

— ¡E-eso es sólo un mito!

— ¿Eres imbécil? — Rió Bakugo — Los _beta_ no tienen celo ni pueden ser marcados como los _omega_ ni sienten aroma como los _alfa_ y Jirou claramente se atontó al verte.

— Oye, solo nos viste unos minutos y luego te fuiste ¿cómo demonios podrías saber así de rápido una cosa así?

— Hice lo mismo con la canasta de frutas y Kaminari. Lo supe en el momento en que vi un _omega_ entre las sábanas del imbécil y sé ahora que la imprimación existe y es lo que A TI te está pasando.

— Yo le creería — murmuró Natsuo — es decir, ella en verdad es _beta_, le hicimos los análisis cuando la adoptamos en la familia.

— ¿N-NO... No puede tan solo ser... amor a primera vista?

— Pues... ¿qué te llamó la atención al conocerla?

— ...

— Vamos, responde mi pregunta — insistió Natsuo.

— Su nuca.

— LO SABÍA — rió superadamente Bakugo. — Tienes el instinto de querer marcarla, aunque ella sea _beta_. Te imprimaste.

— Yo ya me bajo aquí...

— Te dejamos con algo para pensar — rió el joven en complicidad con el cenizo.

Al dejar a Momo, Bakugo retomó su ruta para regresar a su propiedad, pero al hacer un par de calles su móvil sonó y al leerlo, paró el coche.

Natsuo lo miró atentamente, ya que el cenizo no se movía.

— Oye, ¿qué sucede?

— Tú conduces.

— ¿Qué?

— Conduce tú, porque si lo hago yo voy aa estrellar el coche contra algo — gruñó enfadándose en escala.

— Oye, me vas a decir qué sucede porque sino-

— NATSUO TODOROKI, CONDUCE O TE HARÉ TRAGAR TU MALDITA ARMA POR LA BOCA O POR EL TRASERO.

Al ver que el cenizo hablaba genuinamente en serio, el chico desistió de llevarle la contra y se bajó del coche para intercambiar lugares.

Al hacerlo continuó mirando a Bakugo de todas formas; parecía que se le iba a partir un ojo en dos.

— ¿Necesitas... algo? Digo, antes de llegar a donde me dices.

— Pasemos por la tienda que está a unas calles — renegó el cenizo — compraré... una cosa. Y unas cervezas. Tu también las vas a necesitar.

— Si tu lo dices...

— Oh, créeme.

* * *

En _Bunkyo_, un área bastante costosa de Tokio, una hermosa _alfa_ se escabullía por un pasillo para dar con la puerta de una inusual y humilde vivienda.

Tocó un par de veces y oyó dentro unos tiernos maullidos, seguidos de ruido de llaves. Un hombre alto, con bolsas negras bajo sus ojos y descuidada barba le abrió, regalándole una extraña sonrisa.

— ¿Qué haces por aquí? — Dijo acariciando su cabeza como si fuera una mascota — Entra, Kuro se va a escapar.

— Hola, Kuro — saludó a la gata una vez adentro — ha pasado un tiempo. Lamento venir sin avisar, tío Shota.

— Siempre tan educada... tu siempre avisas. ¿Pasó algo?

— Ha decir verdad... han pasado cosas. Quisiera saber si puedo contar con tu ayuda.

— De acuerdo.

— Pero... pero no me has escuchado aun.

— Eres la niña... no — se corrigió — eres la joven más dulce y buena que conozco. Sé que tienes buenas intenciones, buenos sentimientos y siempre haces lo correcto. No tengo motivo para negarme, sin importar la naturaleza de lo que te pida.

— Tío Shota...

— ¿Estás en problemas?

— N... No lo sé. Creo que si. ¿Sabes...? Creo que me imprimé. Y bueno, ella... está en problemas.

— No escuchaba eso hace mucho tiempo.

— Entonces... ¿es cierto? ¿No es un mito?

— Bueno, yo me imprimé. Y es muy raro, porque la imprimación no discrimina sexo, edad, subgénero...

— Necesito oír esto.

— Oh, no, no, jovencita — dijo pasando y sentándose en el _tatami_, junto a la mesa — te serviré té y me contarás tu problema. Lo mío es historia para otro día.

— Pues verás...

Tras una hora y algo de explicar toda la historia vivida, desde como conoció a Kaminari a lo que para ella significó rechazar el _miai_ con Bakugo e incluso conocer a Jirou.

El _alfa_ la escuchó atentamente, preocupado, pero sin juzgar, mientras su gata se enroscaba en sus espaldas.

Cuando la joven finalmente terminó, se quedó unos segundos pensativo, pero asintió con gusto.

— Será un placer ayudar... esa familia... Enji Todoroki siempre ha sido un miserable. No hubo un sólo día que no manejara sus negocios con violencia de por medio. Su era debería acabar de una vez.

— Tío Shota... yo no deseo matar a nadie, ni nada por el estilo.

— Oye, yo no voy a matar a nadie. Pero te aseguro que voy a lidiar con ese Hawks... sé muy bien quién es. Si podemos lidiar con él, tal vez Todoroki se calme un poco.

— No lo creo... Kaminari le ha puesto dos tiros y el tipo continua buscando a Shoto. Y lo peor es que el padre no parece tener intención de dejar esto a medias.

— Tal vez lo mate.

— Tío, no.

— Haré unos llamados.

* * *

El sonido del coche entrando a la propiedad hizo que el bicolor se estremeciera. Kirishima dijo que Bakugo había recibido el texto, por lo que ya se estaban preparando para el sermón del siglo.

El ruido de las llaves hacía el pulso de todos los presentes se acelerara... imagínense cuando divisaron que el cenizo no venía solo.

— ¿H-HERMANO?

— Oye, no grites.

— Wow, eso es mucha cerveza — dijo Kirishima ayudando a cargar todo lo que Bakugo había traído — ¿tendremos una fiesta?

— Pues claro — respondió Bakugo aventándole a Shoto una caja frente a todos — una vez que veamos los resultados, celebraremos.

Todos los presentes se quedaron inmóviles. Natsuo no había visto que el cenizo tomara más que cerveza de la tienda, pero no era ningún imbécil y todo el círculo cerró en segundos. El hotel, Shoto con su pareja destinada, sin protector en el cuello...

— ¿ESTAS EMBARAZADO?

— N-natsuo, yo...!

— OYE, ¿CUAL ES EL MALDITO PROBLEMA? — Kaminari se interpuso entre ambos pero no contaba con el puñetazo que recibiría justo en el rostro por parte del joven.

Jirou dió un grito y Ochako quiso intervenir valientemente, pero Deku la tomó del brazo y sacudió la cabeza a los lados.

— Sólo... déjalos.

— Pero...

— Kirishima... — Deku lo miró y el pelirrojo tomó a Shoto en brazos para alejarlo de la pelea.

Ambos _alfas_ se molían a golpes. Kaminari estaba en clara desventaja; el hermano de Shoto había sido instruido en artes marciales toda su infancia y no tardó nada en reducirlo. Una vez que el rubio quedó con el rostro contra el suelo Natsuo le atinó varios golpes en las costillas, haciéndolo hincarse del dolor, pero él continuó luchando y al oír el llanto de Shoto, algo en él se encendió, colocándolo en tan sólo un instante sobre el pecho del hermano mayor.

Un par de golpes duros en la nariz hicieron al de abajo tomar instintivamente con ambas manos su rostro para cubrirse.

El rubio se levantó de encima, con la respiración pesada por los golpes recibidos. El joven de pelo blanco se sentó para no ahogarse en su propia sangre, escupiendo a un costado del recibidor, mirando intensamente a Kaminari.

Los demás los observaban y Shoto ya no tenía más lágrimas para dar. Bakugo se acercó con una toalla y la arrojó sobre la cabeza del de abajo. Sujetó a Kaminari por un hombro y asintió al cruzar miradas.

— Bueno, ¿ya terminaron? — Cuestionó a ambos. Los _alfas_ asintieron. — Bien. Vamos a la cocina de una vez, quiero una de esas cervezas.

Kaminari suspiró tratando aún de recuperar el aliento. Extendió su mano al suelo y Natsuo chistó, pero la tomó y se incorporó con dificultad. Sin decir una sola palabra, todos fueron a la cocina a ayudar al cenizo con las bebidas y terminaron sentados en la sala.

— ¿Y bien? — Dijo terminando de limpiar su nariz — ¿lo estás?

— N-no... no lo sé.

— Lamento ese arrebato... — dijo disculpándose con todos los presentes — Me alegra ver que estás aquí, Kyoka...

— Siempre estoy junto a Shoto, joven Natsuo...

— No estoy aquí para causar problemas, quiero ayudar. Lamento hacerte llorar, hermanito. Tienes que entenderme... soy tu hermano mayor. Huyes de casa, no dices nada y apareces con un _alfa_ desconocido... marcado...

— L-lo siento...

— ¿Qué pasó, Shoto?

— Yo... — una vez mas comenzó a llorar.

— Oye, eso debe habérsele pegado de ti — bromeó Bakugo susurrándole a Deku.

— Oye.

— Yo... quiero casarme por amor. Y quiero que Kyoka sea feliz. Y no quiero lastimar a nadie.

— Pides muchas cosas difíciles, hermanito...

— Natsuo, yo... no quiero vivir como Touya — al finalizar esa frase, rompió en tremendo llanto y su hermano se le acercó a abrazarlo.

— Shhh, ya, ya — el joven acariciaba sus finos cabellos — no permitiré que eso suceda. Ya, no llores, Shoto, debes ser fuerte. Como Kyoka. Y como tus amigos y el maldito de tu novio.

— Oye, puedo volver a romperte la nariz si quieres.

— Parece que quieres que te rompa TODAS las costillas.

— Ahora si, ya PAREN de pelear — demandó Jirou.

— Tu y yo aún tenemos que hablar — señaló desafiante al rubio y él le devolvió una sonrisa superada.

— ¿Hablar? ¿Puedes? ¿O solucionas todo a los golpes?

— Basta — el cenizo cortó toda discusión con su prepotente voz — si continuan sólo lo harán llorar toda la noche y si mi prometido se preocupa, les voy a partir la madre.

— Tienes una forma extraña de ser afectivo — observó Natsuo.

— Ya te vas a acostumbrar... — suspiró el rubio — Hablemos afuera.

Los dos problemáticos _alfas_ salieron al frío jardín de la propiedad. El rubio sacó de su abrigo un cigarrillo; para su sorpresa, Natsuo se acercó y se lo encendió.

— Es un mal hábito para tan temprano en la tarde — dijo tomando uno de la caja de Kaminari.

— Lo dejaré, lo juro.

— Yo también lo hago cuando estoy nervioso.

— Bueno... tal vez tenemos mas de una cosa en común — dijo tras tirar el humo — Si no tratas de golpearme cada vez que me miras, tal vez nos llevemos bien.

— Te estás tirando a mi hermano menor y ni siquiera están comprometidos. No tienes dinero, no tienes un plan y ya lo marcaste ¿quieres que siga?

— Oye, yo AMO a tu hermano. Y cada momento de todo este maldito embrollo he estado con él, y hasta me han apuntado entre medio de los ojos por querer seguir con él. ¿Piensas que haría todo esto sólo para tirármelo?

— Tal vez pensabas que obtendrías dinero.

— ESCUCHAME BIEN — se enfadó a mas no poder — Trabajo duro y sí, no me sobra el dinero, pero no he pensado de esa forma ni una sola vez desde que lo conocí. Yo lo amo, estamos enamorados. Hasta que él apareció en mi vida, ningún celo me había afectado, hasta mis malditos vecinos son un par de _omegas_, por Dios. Pero desde que conocí a Shoto, mi naríz no ha parado de sangrar y mi mente no me deja pensar en nada más que en él. ¿Sabes que veo cuando cierro los ojos? ¿Piensas que veo cómo me lo follo? NO! Cierro los ojos y pienso en que no quiero verlo llorar, pienso en que deseo tener una propiedad grande, en donde Jirou pueda vivir también con nosotros, pienso en que todas las mañanas podría despertar a su lado. ¡ESO ES LO QUE PIENSO!

— Ya, ya te oí... — suspiró profundamente — Entonces amas a Shoto, perfecto. ¿Qué harás si está embarazado? Ser padres es distinto a ser novios...

— Cuando pensamos que podría estar embarazado, fue cuando lo supe... él lo tomó con mucha naturalidad, cuando yo, por el contrario, estaba entrando en pánico. Pero no es porque no quiero ser padre, sino que... Shoto ya es un fantástico padre. Sólo que aún no tenemos un bebé. Cuando haya uno en nuestras vidas, aprenderé a ser bueno... pero él ya lo es.

Natsuo oía atentamente. Terminó su cigarrillo y suspiró hondo una vez mas, volteando a ver a Kaminari.

— Mira... no nos vamos a llevar bien hasta que te cases con Shoto. Allí sabré que te vas a hacer cargo de él al 100% y estaré tranquilo. Pero no quiero ver a mi hermanito llorar así que... reconozco que lo amas. Aunque no apruebo cómo se ha dado todo esto... estoy feliz de que Shoto se haya encontrado con su pareja destina. Aunque sea un idiota como tu.

— Sabes, soy fantástico, solo que aun no lo sabes.

— Entremos, quieres...

— ¿Debería llamarte hermano?

— Sólo si quieres que en verdad te rompa las costillas.

— Oye, la nariz se te ve bien.

Los _alfas_ entraron discutiendo y ninguno de los del grupo se encontraba a la vista. El sonido de Bakugo cerrando el refrigerador los alertó.

— ¿Donde están todos? — Preguntó curioso el rubio.

— Están esperando que tu novio orine en el palo.

— OH CIELOS.

— Oye, ya te dije que seas mas delicado con eso, Bakugo — lo regañó Kirishima al entrar en la cocina.

— ¿Tú donde estabas?

— Me emocioné y los seguí, pero luego recordé que ustedes peleaban y regresé — la sinceridad de Kirishima hizo reír a los presentes.

— ¿Y bueno? — Preguntó algo ansioso el hermano mayor.

— Oh, no lo sé — dijo abriendo una lata de cerveza — deberías ir, eres su hermano. Pasa, hombre.

— ¿Tan rápido se puede saber? — Dudó el joven cabello blanco.

— Los _omegas_ son extremadamente fértiles y súper distintos a los _beta_ y _alfa_. — Recordó el cenizo — Confía en mí, en tan sólo un intento embaracé a Deku.

— En mi defensa, yo no intentaba nada — pensó el rubio y Natsuo estuvo a punto de responderle, pero todo el grupo faltante se hizo presente y ellos morían de intriga.

— ¿Y bien? — Ahora Bakugo estaba ansioso.

— Shoto quiere que lo veamos todos juntos — se emocionó Ochako.

— Estoy nervioso como cuando yo lo hice — recordó el joven de cabello verde.

— Ya... debería estar — dijo con el test entre las manos; cuando estaba por leerlo, Kaminari se le acercó por detrás y lo abrazó por la cintura.

Natsuo chistó, pero Shoto y su novio se veían lindos.

— ¿Qué significan dos líneas? — Dijo el rubio impacientemente.

— Significa... — el rostro de Shoto se iluminó.

— ¡Quiere decir que serás padre, bro! — Kirishima no aguantó la emoción — ¡Felicidades!

— OH POR DIOS, FELICIDADES — terminó por flipar Ochako y los abrazó a ambos — Oigan, ¿qué esperan?

Deku, Jirou, Kirishima, todos apretujaron a los tórtolos. Kaminari había quedado con la boca abierta, realmente no podía creerlo y hubo que dejarle espacio.

El pelirrojo le acercó una silla riendo y Bakugo le pasaba la mano por delante de los ojos en busca de reacción.

— Sabes, Natsuo — el cenizo lo llamó — ahora es un buen momento para golpea- ... ¿tu también?

Kirishima acercó a Natsuo una silla más y junto con Jirou lo hicieron sentarse.

— Joven Natsuo...

— Hermano...

— Estás embarazado — murmuró el mayor.

— Sí... — sonrió el bicolor acercándose — Dentro de 9 meses serás "tío Natsuo" para quien cargo en mi vientre.

El joven se sonrojó y se irguió como un mástil. Fue hasta donde Kaminari y lo tomó por el cuello, haciéndolo reaccionar apunto de pelear nuevamente.

— Oyeme bien, más te vale cuidar muy bien de mi hermanito.

— VOY A CUIDARLO COMO NUNCA, TIO NATSUO.

— GENIAL, PORQUE ESTOY MAS QUE FELIZ.

— PUES YO TAMBIEN, QUIERES ACOMPAÑARNOS AL PRIMER ULTRASONIDO?

— PUES YO ENCANTADO.

— ¿Esto quiere decir que se llevaban bien ahora? — Susurró Ochako.

— A su manera... si — respondió riendo Deku, recordando que Bakugo era un poco así.

— Felicidades — el cenizo se le acercó al rubio y puso una mano en su hombro en señal de aprobación — tienes la esperma de todo un _alfa_.

— No hagas que quieran matarme, bro.

— ¿Podemos tener una fiesta ahora? — Sugirió Jirou y los _alfas_ asintieron.

— Llamaré a mis padres, se alegrarán por Kaminari. Seguro mi madre viene con comida y mucho alcohol.

— A mi me serviría mucho eso — Natsuo estuvo de acuerdo.

* * *

Entre carcajadas, Kirishima, Bakugo y Natsuo se abrazaban al haber bebido de más. Deku los observaba riendo con su soda en la mano y Ochako no paraba de hacer sugerencias para nombres de bebé.

— Deku, vayamos a la habitación y hagamos otro, ¿quieres?

— Kacchan, son las 5 de la tarde, no puedes beber así — quiso regañarlo pero en verdad le hizo gracia lo ebrio que estaba.

Jirou sacudió la cabeza de a lados, comenzó a levantar los platos como buena _ningyo_ y se distrajo al compenetrarse con la limpieza.

Al ver a todos con la atención en otro lado, Kaminari miró de reojo a su novio y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, se escabulleron a una de las habitaciones vacías.

— Esto me trae recuerdos... — dijo levantándolo contra la puerta una vez cerrada y recargándose sobre Shoto.

— Esta vez... terminemos...

Las palabras deseosas del bicolor hicieron que Kaminari le quitara la ropa velozmente. Llevaba un lindo _sweater_ que Ochako le había prestado color caramelo y unos pantalones simples; todo le quedaba hermoso pero nada se comparaba a verlo desnudo.

El rubio giró la perilla de la puerta, por sus anteriores interrupciones. No pasaría eso esta vez. Shoto intentó dirigirse hacia la cama, pero Kaminari lo tomó por el brazo, volvió a levantarlo, esta vez contra un mueble. El bicolor sintió por unos momentos la fría cremallera contra sus partes y luego un repentino calor que lo hizo morderse el labio.

El rubio comenzó a embestirlo sobre la cajonera y sus manos comenzaron a arañarle la espalda de lo fuerte que se aferraba a él. Kaminari sentía como Shoto se empapaba y daba pequeños gemidos ahogados contra su oído, pidiendo por más.

Se separaron de ese abrazo un momento y el _alfa_ colocó una mano en el vientre del _omega_, aún haciendo rítmicos movimientos con la pelvis, penetrándolo.

— Shoto... aquí crece nuestro fruto... — dijo acercándolo a sus caderas con la otra mano.

— Denki... llévame a la cama...

— Aún no, amor — tras la súplica, el rubio lo bajó en brazos para que colocara ambos pies en el suelo y lo volteó con un dulce movimiento. Desde atrás, puso sus manos por delante, inclinando a Shoto y separó sus muslos de manera tan sensual... el _omega_ levantó las caderas instintivamente y fue fuertemente penetrado.

Las caricias y el tacto del rubio eran gentiles, pero sus estocadas eran casi salvajes. Con cada una de ellas, parecía estar luchando para llegar aún mas adentro. Una de sus manos estaba en la boca de Shoto, quien los lamía eróticamente, provocando aún más a su _alfa_.

— Shoto... — gimió saliendo del cuerpo de su amado para cargarlo hasta la cama. Al llegar se puso automáticamente encima y el bicolor se abrió con sus propias manos desde la parte inferior de sus muslos para recibirlo una vez más.

— Denki... ah... más...

Kaminari tocaba el rosado glande del bicolor mientras entraba y salía con apenas la punta de su pene; cuando Shoto comenzó a arquearse y allí abajo todo se mojó, el rubio terminó de hundirse en el _omega_ y la plantó un profundo beso para evitar que sus gemidos se oyeran fuera de la habitación.

Sus lenguas se entrelazaban con pasión y cada vez que Kaminari movía sus caderas, Shoto lo apretaba aún mas con las piernas envueltas en su cuerpo.

— Adentro...

— Shoto...

— ¡Quiero...! Vente dentro... Denki...

— Ugh... Shoto... — tras una última estocada, comenzó a derramarse lentamente dentro de su novio, aún moviéndose en él. El bicolor sentía cómo él también se había venido y ahora chorreaba su semen hacia un costado de su abdomen.

— Denki... te amo...

— Ah... yo también te amo... — dijo besándo su rostro una y otra vez, haciéndolo reír — Gracias... gracias por darme tanta felicidad en medio de todo este caos.

— Esa debería ser mi línea... — se sonrojó el bicolor — Deberíamos regresar, antes de que mi hermano lo note.

— Oooh pero vamos, no quiero regresar aun, ¡estoy emocionado! Quiero tener una niña. No, un niño. No... ¿QUE TAL LOS DOS?

— ¿Sabes que eso no lo puedo decidir, verdad?

— ¿De qué hablas? Llevas una vida en tu vientre. O dos. No lo sé, la cuestión es que tu puedes hacer TODO.

— Eres lindo... — murmuró sonrojado e hizo sonrojar al _alfa_ también — Cualquiera está bien... mientras estemos juntos. Aunque dos suena muy bien. ¿Crees que pueda?

— ¿Qué hay de tres?

— Denki.

* * *

En un lujoso _dojo_, un rubio cenizo entraba e interrumpía la práctica de Enji Todoroki con una botella de _sake_ en la mano.

— Regreséee — gritó descolocando al mayor.

— Espero que sean buenas noticias.

— ¿Traería bebida si fuesen malas? — Dijo sentándose con un par de vasitos en las manos apunto de servir — Un contacto mío en _Minato_ ha dicho un par de cosas interesantes... aunque suena a que ahora deberíamos tomar medidas drásticas.

— No suena a buenas noticias.

— Espera, espera. La buena noticia... encontramos su paradero.

— ¿DONDE?

— Amigo Enji... no puedes pensar que esta información en gratis.

— Pediste a Shoto en matrimonio.

— Aaah, pero aún no lo sabes... parece que tu preciado hijo ha sido marcado.

— DE QUÉ DEMO-

— SHHH, escucha, escucha. Nos conocemos hace años. Te haré el favor de tu vida y no te voy a cobrar caro. Me voy a casar igual con tu hijo _omega_ marcado. Pero tengo una condición.

— Habla rápido.

— Si tu hijo carga una criatura en su vientre a causa de este don nadie... bueno, sería un estorbo para mí.

— También sería un estorbo para mi.

— ¿Tenemos un trato entonces?

— Tienes tu trato. Sólo trae a Shoto.

* * *

_**Hemos terminado! Gracias a todos por leer hasta aquí, como siempre.**_

_**Lamento mucho la tardanza. Como quiero hacer más largos los capítulos, tal vez me tarde más. Cuando "terminé" este, sólo tenía unas 4000 palabras y me ha parecido poco.**_

_**¿Alguna idea para hijo/a (o ssss) KamiTodo?**_

_**Lamento ese final, pero es necesario.**_

_**Creo que no precisan aclaraciones japonesas en este capítulo, pero quisiera aclarar lo de la imprimación. Aunque lo pueden googlear, pero es un concepto tal cual lo describe Bakugo. El supuesto mito dice que la imprimación ocurre sin discriminación de edad, sexo o subgénero, por el contrario a las parejas destinadas, que suelen ser alfa x omega o alfa x alfa. Digamos, entonces, que un beta no puede marcar ni ser marcado y generar ese vínculo que un alfa SI puede, y un omega puede recibir. La imprimación de un alfa hacia un beta lograría generar un vínculo similarmente fuerte a cuando un alfa encuentra a su omega o alfa destinado. El beta aún no podrá tener celo ni marcar o ser marcado, pero sí tendrá ese "lazo irrompible" con la persona imprimada.**_

_**¿A que Aizawa no es una monada?**_

_**Tenía muchas ganas de meter a Natsuo y todo el drama con Touya. ¿Qué le habrá pasado?**_

_**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!**_


	12. La huida

Al ser invierno, la noche ya había hecho su aparición para esa hora. Natsuo había sido muy severo lidiando con el novio de su hermanito, pero terminó embriagándose a media tarde con Bakugo y Kirishima, entre risas y anécdotas sin sentido.

El tiempo perdido, el tiempoe en el cual no estuvo junto a su familia parecía recuperable ahora que las circunstancias los habían reunido. No eran las ideales, pero estaba dispuesto a seguir apoyando a su hermanito.

Cuando los novios salieron discretamente de la habitación, se cruzaron con la típica escena de película de borrachera: Natsuo con medio cuerpo colgando de la mesa, arruinado y el cenizo durmiendo en la silla con la cabeza para atrás, a punto de caerse.

\- Ayuda - el pelirrojo los miró tambaleantemente y Kaminari sólo se acercó riendo a abrazarlo y colocarlo en el sillón más cercano de la sala. Shoto rió aun arreglándose la ropa, un poco sonrojado temiendo que alguien se percatara.

\- ¿Dónde están los demás? - Preguntó el bicolor viendo que por ningún lado estaban Jirou, Ochako y Deku.

\- Nos dejaron solos porque estábamos insoportables - respondió con hipo.

\- Ya lo creo - rió el rubio a carajadas - voy a despertar a Bakugo. De seguro intenta partirme la madre, pero necesito que me ayude a mover al hermanito mayor.

Shoto echó una risita escondida y dejó solo a su novio lidiando con los ebrios de la cocina; sabía que de ahora en adelante todos lo tratarían delicadamente y no lo dejarían ir cargando con cosas, por lo que no podía ser realmente de ayuda en ese momento.

Se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Deku; supuso que el resto allí estaría y así fue. Tras abrir la puerta, tres sonrisas lo recibieron cálidamente pero de forma picarona.

\- Debes estar agitado con tantas emociones - le sonrió Ochako al verlo entrar y acercarse a la cama en donde los 3 estaban echados.

\- Ven a recostarte junto a mi - dijo Deku agitando una mano - pronto no podremos hacerlo cómodos, porque estaremos demasiado redondos.

\- No puedo esperar - Ochako se emocionó - aunque ya comenzó a salir un poco de barriga, sabes, Deku...

\- ¡P-pero sólo estoy de 1 mes y medio...!

\- Amaría poder capturar una foto de sus barrigas juntas cuando estén a punto de estallar - planeó tiernamente la _omega_ emocionada.

Aunque estaban muy animados, no se oía para nada la voz que para Shoto era la más importante en esa habitación. La incomodidad del silencio no tardó nada en notarse y el bicolor se sentó junto a su _ningyo_, que se encontraba al pie de la cama con la mirada baja.

\- Sé que estás preocupada por mi... lo siento.

\- Estoy felíz, pero no puedo evitar pensar en que... cada vez hay más gente que amamos involucrada en esto - Jirou frotó la pierna en donde Hawks la había apuñalado, recordando el dolor por el que había tenido que pasar no hacía mucho. - Me criaron para estar a tu lado y servirte... pero sé que no estoy a la altura de protegerte de tu padre. Temo no estar a la altura de proteger a quien cargas en tu vientre... - la chica _beta_ comenzó a largar lágrimas como una canilla abierta. Ochako le frotó la espalda y Deku le extendió una caja de papel para secarse el rostro.

Shoto se tomó el estómago; sabía que todo había sido demasiado precipitado, pero de ninguna manera había planeado todo lo que había sucedido hasta entonces.

\- Sé que... todo ha sido muy rápido. Pero no me arrepiento.

El bicolor era un joven _omega_ tímido y de pocas palabras; cuando parecía que iba a hilar más de dos frases seguidas, sus amigos le prestaban particular atención. Se sintió observado, pero continuó.

\- No me arrepiento porque... conocí a los mejores amigos que podría tener. Hicimos pijamadas - explicó haciendo sonreír a Jirou - ¿puedes creerlo? Jamás habíamos dormido en otro lado, Kyoka. Y vi a mis amigos enamorarse... - recordó refiriéndose al cenizo y Deku - Y... huimos de casa... Y conocí a mi pareja destinada. Estoy preocupado, todo el tiempo, pero no estoy arrepentido. Lamento que hayan pasado momentos de susto, como cuando Hawks vino por mi y REALMENTE lamento que te hayan herido, Kyoka, yo...

\- Está bien - lo interrumpió - Yo siempre he estado preparada para que me lastimaran por defenderte, pero... ahora es diferente. Ahora ya no eres tú solo, Shoto...

\- Yo no estoy arrepentido de haberlos conocido - afirmó muy seguro el otro embarazado.

\- Tampoco yo - dijo con una mirada seria la chica de cachetes rosas - y a pesar de que tuvimos que hacer muchos sacrificios hasta ahora, puedo asegurar que no cambiaría nada de lo que vivimos juntos.

\- Bueno, yo cambiaría que me apuñalen en la pierna por algo más... alegre.

El comentario mantuvo al resto serios por menos de 10 segundos y luego dieron una enorme risotada.

\- El día que te vi en el tren... - recordó Deku con una sonrisa en el rostro - Sabía que estabas en apuros, por ese duro semblante que tienes cuando algo te ocurre... - el joven ya conocía al bicolor como si fueran amigos de toda la vida - Sabía que una taza de café y un poco de "normalidad" le vendrían bien a tu día. Aunque no pude darte normalidad, por lo menos bebiste algo.

El comentario sarcástico los hizo reír nuevamente a los otros tres. Se tomaron entre todos las manos e intentaron sonreír a pesar de las grandes preocupaciones. Ahora que Natsuo estaba de su lado, tal vez las cosas cambiarían a su favor.

\- Espero saber de Momo pronto... - suspiró Jirou inconscientemente en voz alta y los otros rieron sin emitir sonido hasta que la _beta_ se percató - ¿q-qué?

\- Sabes, no puedes culpar a Shoto de hacer las cosas rápido cuando te enamoras a primera vista así - Ochako la increpó.

\- N-NO SE D-DE QUÉ HABLAS.

\- Oh, por favor - rió Deku uniéndose a la tortura - es OBVIO que estás enamorada.

\- Y ella también, ¿verdad?

\- Ya ves, si Shoto se dio cuenta es porque son OBVIAS - continuó Ochako muy animada - aaaah, todos están enamorados menos yo... Tal vez la novia de Kyoka me pueda presentar algún adinerado _alfa_.

\- ¡N-no es mi novia!

\- Aun no.

\- Ya, Ocha, no la molestes mas - rió Deku defendiéndola.

\- Olvidé mencionar que todos duermen en la cocina y en la sala - recordó Shoto - muy ebrios, por cierto.

* * *

\- Pues sí, ya me conoces... - platicó el _yakuza_ de unos cuarenta años con el móvil pegado - Es que los niños me pueden. Ya, sólo quiero ayudar. Y quitarnos a Todoroki de encima no sería una mala idea. Podríamos ganar territorio para ti y eso. Sé que ya tienes casi todo Tokio, pero su zona es buena para el negocio y además estaríamos ayudando a Momo. Si, es toda una señorita... ¿seguro? ¡Bien, gracias! Debo colgar ya. Luego te llamo.

La joven _alfa_ observaba a su "tío" dar vueltas de un sitio a otro en la misma parte de la sala; mientras esperaba a que colgara bebía té y acariciaba a Kuro.

Le preocupaba la idea de pedirle ayuda a él; Aizawa siempre había sido dulce y protector con ella, pero no dejaba de ser parte de la mafia. Los _yakuza_ tenían clanes, familias y con ello una reputación que proteger, por lo que siempre había disputas por lo más importante para los negocios en los que estaban metidos: el territorio.

Tokio era una ciudad grande y mientras más barrios controlara una familia, mas poder tendría. Controlar barrios implicaba "ser dueño" de sus comerciantes, de las formas de entretenimiento y del flujo de dinero allí.

El _yakuza_ dueño de una zona en particular podía decidir qué permitía que sucediera en su barrio. Si a un jefe no le gustaba el juego, las drogas, el tráfico humano, pues en su zona no habría nada de eso ni tampoco haría pactos con otros jefes que sí se metieran en dichos negocios.

Enji Todoroki era una especie de "padrino". Su negocio en su zona trataba de "favores": él tenía gente, por lo que políticos y negociantes influyentes se acercaban a la familia Todoroki para pedir protección, armas, asesinatos por encargo.

Digamos que Enji era... un intermediario entre asesinos, traficantes, matones y bueno, los ricos que precisaban sus servicios. Eran un negocio redondo: todo el mundo estaba en deuda con él: los ricos, por conseguirles sus encargos turbios y los mismos delincuentes, por conseguirles clientes.

Tenía a todo el mundo comiendo de la palma de su mano. Por ello su negocio eran los favores y le iba muy bien.

Esto no era un hecho desconocido para Momo. Sus padres eran honestos trabajadores del mundo de los _alfa_, pero en distintas ocasiones habían tenido que desistir de determinados tratos debido a algún freno de conocidos _yakuza_, incluído, claro, Enji Todoroki.

\- Sabes... - dijo colgando el llamado - Ningún _yakuza_ de renombre habría conseguido el trato que te acabo de conseguir.

\- Tío Shota... ¿d-de verdad? ¿Nos ayudará?

\- Sí, claro. Ha accedido. Definitivamente le vendremos con todo encima a ese despreciable de Todoroki - dijo sentándose en el suelo frente a Momo - De todas formas, esto no significa que tus amigos estén a salvo... la zona en la que están...

\- ¿Qué sucede con la zona...?

\- Bueno, la zona en donde dices que queda la propiedad de Bakugo... es una zona sin dueño. Solía ser de un bueno para nada que hizo negocios absurdos, este tipo, Shigaraki. No respetaba los pactos con las otras familias y su negocio era el tráfico de órganos... los demás _yakuza_ vieron esto como un insulto y lo quitaron del camino. La cuestión es que era una zona pequeña, por lo que nadie se disputó por ella. Con el ascenso de la familia Bakugo de vuelta al mundo de los _alfas_ influyentes todos pensaron que el chico se haría cargo de la zona, ya sabes, por esa actitud podrida que todos dicen que tiene supongo que asumieron que haría su propia familia y se encargaría de la zona. La cuestión es que compró un par de propiedades, pero no estableció su negocio allí, acción fundamental para "marcar" tu zona.

\- Eso quiere decir que... - Momo tragó saliva, temblorosa.

\- Quiere decir que cualquiera se puede meter en la zona sin represalias, ningun otro miembro de la mafia se entrometerá si ve algo "raro"- suspiró Aizawa rascándose la barba - si tu insistes en que nadie los ha seguido, te creo, ya que han estado más de 1 mes y medio así, pero... cada vez hay más involucrados.

\- Quieres decir que puede que hayan visto a alguno de nosotros entrar o salir...

\- Exactamente, a ti, a la doctora, incluso les puede parecer sospechoso que el joven heredero pase por allí y se quede poco tiempo o que salga varias veces en un mismo día.

Momo apretó los puños sobre sus rodillas y miró al suelo, pensativamente. El tiempo parecía escurrírsele entre las manos... ¿cuánto tiempo más podrían mantener seguros a Kaminari y a Shoto?

Aizawa se inclinó y tomó una de las manos de la joven _alfa_. La situación era demasiado seria como para sonreír, pero le corrió un cabello del rostro e hizo que la chica por lo menos cambiara el semblante serio que tenía.

\- Tío Shota... ¿aun sueñas con un mundo en donde no importen estas cosas?

\- Todos los días, cariño.

* * *

Al caer la noche la borrachera ya se les había pasado y Natsuo se preparaba para salir de la propiedad y regresar a _Minato_.

Mina había llegado mientras su novio, Bakugo y el nombrado dormían, por lo que cuando éste estaba por partir tuvo la oportunidad de presentarse.

El hermano mayor estaba un poco más tranquilo al saber que una doctora veía regularmente a Shoto y también a Deku. Le preocupaba que dos _omegas_ embarazados estuvieran en semejante situación, pero la presencia de Mina lo tranquilizaba.

\- Bien, ya es hora de irme - dijo colocándose el abrigo y la bufanda en la entrada - Shoto, quisiera hablar contigo a solas un momento.

El joven bicolor asintió y tras colocarse el abrigo salió con su hermano a la puerta tras saludar a todos por última vez.

\- Shoto... - Natsuo miró al cielo estrellado y dio un suspiro hondo - Por favor... cuídate mucho. Cuida mucho de ti y de tu barriga...

\- Estaré bien, hermano...

\- Cuida de Kyoka. Sé que ella fue criada para cuidar de ti, pero... cuida de ella tu también.

\- Lo haré.

\- No hagas nada loco - el joven se acercó y agitó el cabello de Shoto como si fuera un niño - yo seguiré en contacto con Bakugo y en unos días los sacaremos de aquí a un lugar seguro. Y en un tiempo todo estará mas calmo y tus amigos podrán regresar a sus vidas. Sólo mantente a salvo hasta entonces.

\- Esperaré por ti, hermano...

Natsuo besó la frente de Shoto y volteó camino al portón trasero, por donde el cenizo le abriría para que siguiera su camino. Al encontrarse con él, se detuvo por un momento para cruzar unas palabras.

\- Sabes que sólo confío en ti.

\- Tranquilo, "hermanito" - Bakugo trató de calmarlo - Todos estamos impacientes por terminar con tu padre. Sólo falta la respuesta de Momo, que ya debe estar de regreso mañana. Tu reúne a tu gente, ella hará lo suyo y aplastaremos a ese imbécil de Hawks también.

\- Eso quería advertirte... Bakugo, no sabes de las cosas que es capaz este tipo. Está obsesionado con Shoto. Sé que te las has arreglado exitosamente hasta ahora para mantener a todos a salvo, pero en cuanto ese maldito tiene un pista no para de seguirla hasta dar con su objetivo. Ten mucho cuidado.

\- No subestimaré tu advertencia. Nos vemos.

Al despedir al hermano del bicolor, cerró el portón y en ese mismo momento su móvil sonó.

\- Momo, ¿dónde estás?

\- Estoy en mi casa, no quiero volver en el mismo día y levantar sospechas - explicó al cenizo - de todas formas, quería decirte algo importante. Mi tío me dijo que...

La chica le dio la misma explicación a Bakugo que Aizawa le había dado a ella sobre el asunto con la zona en donde estaban refugiándose.

El cenizo apretó los dientes mientras oía lo que la _alfa_ le decía. Él no había "marcado" territorio puesto a que no tenía intenciones de hacer su propio clan; siempre pensó que lo mejor para mantenerse a flote era la honestidad y usar la cabeza sobre con quién tratar. Nunca pensó que NO involucrarse le traería problemas al igual que hacer.

\- Parece un mal chiste - respondió caminando a la casa de regreso.

\- Lo sé, Bakugo, yo... - la voz le tembló - Temo que suceda algo antes de que hagamos nuestro movimiento.

\- Sólo quédate en tu casa y... no, ¿sabes qué? Mejor ve a lo de tu tío.

\- ¿A-ahora?

\- Llámalo. Seguro pasa por ti. Ninguno de nosotros está a salvo - el cenizo se preocupó por la seguridad de la joven. - Hoy te la has pasado haciendo movimientos extraños y tu vives dentro del territorio de Enji. Sólo... sal de allí.

\- B-bakugo... - la voz de la chica se quebró temblorosamente mientras observaba por la ventana de su habitación en el primer piso que dos coches negros se estacionaban frente a su casa - Creo que estoy en problemas.

\- Momo, me vas a escuchar bien - aún estaba fuera de la casa, por lo que pudo mantener la calma al no tener a nadie alrededor escuchando - van a intentar llevarte, así que trata de salir de allí alertando a tus padres.

\- M-mis padres... no están... - la chica susurraba entre lágrimas.

\- Momo, ¡MOMO!

\- ¡Si...!

\- Momo, quiero que me recuerdes cómo es tu casa, rápido.

\- Eeeh... tiene tres pisos... estoy en el primero... la planta de abajo... es por donde van a entrar...

\- Bien, ¿cuántas ventanas tienes?

\- M-muchas... la mía da al frente... la de abajo, que da al jardín de entrada... la de mis padres... ¡LA DE MIS PADRES DA ATRAS!

\- No hagas ruido y ve.

En cuanto Bakugo finalizó la frase, la luz de toda la casa se apagó por completo, dejando a la chica en la mismísima oscuridad absoluta. Se arrodilló siguiendo las indicaciones que el cenizo le dio y gateó hasta la habitación de sus padres.

Los hombres corrían subiendo por las escaleras, pero ella no entró en pánico. Corrió discretamente la ventana y salió por detrás. No tenía abrigo ni calzado y de pronto se encontraba en el techo de su propia casa, haciendo equilibrio en el tejado para no caer mas de 10 metros al suelo.

No tenía idea de cómo bajaría. No era humanamente posible y lo peor era tratar se no hacer ruido alguno con cada pisada en el tejado.

Trató de correrse lo suficiente como para llegar al jardín trasero en donde pensó que habría nieve acumulada, pero era visible que no sería suficiente para amortiguar su caída.

Comenzó a desesperar y su respiración se dificultó. Nunca antes había visto así su aliento, tan disperso y asustado frente a sus ojos, saliendo sin parar de sus pulmones que comenzaban a exigirle tierra firme de los nervios.

\- No puedo, no puedo hacerlo... -

\- Momo, por favor, tienes que ver una manera de bajar - Bakugo también comenzaba a desesperarse. Sabía que la situación dependía al 100% de la joven, puesto a que su casa quedaba demasiado alejada de donde él estaba. Nadie llegaría a tiempo para socorrerla y menos sin alertar al enemigo.

\- Bakugo... - sollozó al escuchar que los hombres daban vuelta todo el tercer piso, rompiendo todo a su paso en busca de ella - No se qué hacer...

\- Estoy saliendo - dijo entrando a su coche y abriendo el portón - voy por ti, sólo... aguanta - colocó el móvil cerca del volante y salió lo más rápido que la velocidad le permitió - No cuelgues.

\- Bakugo...

\- ¡Oye, no llores! - El cenizo se desquició al oír el sonido vidrio quebrándose y un grito de la chica - ¡MOMO!

\- ¡Están viniendo... ! - La _alfa_ aun susurraba, pero sabía que los hombres probablemente habrían descubierto que ella se encontraba en algún lugar del tejado. La oscuridad le permitía a la chica seguir pasando desapercibida, pero... ¿cuando tiempo mas?

\- Necesito que seas la _alfa_ que me gritó aquel día de la entrevista - Bakugo trató de recordarle el encuentro mientras conducía hacia el lugar - necesito que te tires. Necesito que te tires del tejado, sólo... tírate.

La joven comenzó a sentir las crujientes pisadas de un intruso cerca de donde ella se encontraba. Si se lanzaba, como Bakugo le decía, lo más seguro era que moriría, pero...

La imagen de sus amigos se le vino a la cabeza. Ochako riendo con la linda chica que había conocido, Kyoka Jirou. Deku y Shoto comparando barriguitas... Kirishima colgado de Bakugo, haciéndolo enfadar y... Denki Kaminari. El chico que había cambiado su visión de las cosas. De la vida.

Como si... los últimos momentos vividos pasaron como una película frente a sus ojos.

\- Oye - susurró por última vez antes de caer - al final... me caes bien, Katsuki Bakugo.

Momo saltó a la parte que mejor pudo divisar llena de nieve. Trató de caer lo mejor posible, pero fue imposible desafiar a la gravedad. Tras el impacto de su cuerpo en el suelo, sintió algo caliente en su cabello y luego, cerca de uno de sus ojos. La sangre comenzó a brotar rápidamente de la parte de atrás de su aplastado cráneo.

Oyó las voces de los intrusos alejándose, como dándose por vencidos al no dar con su paradero. El cortar la luz les había jugado en contra y al revisar la casa de arriba a abajo sin resultado los convenció de la huída de la joven.

Allí yacía, semi enterrada en la oscuridad de su propio jardín. La sangre estaba caliente, pero ella sentía frío. Los ojos comenzaron a pesarle. Sabía que si se dormía sería su fin, pero estaba cansada... cada vez más sangre abandonaba su cuerpo y se debilitaba mas.

Un último pestañeo le hizo ver borrosa la imagen de alguien acercándosele; unas cálidas manos la levantaron por la nuca y por la cintura del frío jardín.

\- ¡MOMO! - La voz de Bakugo no logró alcanzarla a tiempo; la joven ya había cerrado los ojos. El _alfa_ intentó correr entre la nieve lo más rápido posible y colocó a la chica en la parte trasera de su coche. Miró para todos lados y cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie los veía arrancó.

Por el espejo retrovisor pudo divisar el móvil de la joven aferrado a sus manos. Unas lágrimas de desesperación comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos levemente. Frenó, volteó y tomó su móvil con la esperanza de comunicarse con Aizawa.

Revisó los números, pero la joven era precavida y había borrado absolutamente todo. Chistó y cuando volteó para seguir conduciendo, un sonido lo sacó de sus casillas. El móvil de Momo estaba sonando.

\- ¿Bueno? - Dijo respondiendo al llamado y regresando a conducir con la mayor velocidad.

\- ¿Momo está allí? - Se oyó interrogar a una voz madura.

\- Tú... ¿Shota Aizawa, verdad!?

\- ¿Quién eres?

El cenizo gritó a todo pulmón la situación y del otro lado del móvil la preocupación se apoderó del "tío" de la chica.

El hombre le dio coordenadas y el chico _alfa_ sólo obedeció. Mientras no colgaba el llamado con este hombre, veía cómo le llegaban un texto tras otro de todos en la propiedad muy preocupados por su abrupta salida sin aviso previo.

No tenía tiempo y lo peor era que había dejado a todos sin decir una sola palabra, pero no podía detenerse para dar explicaciones. Momo había parado de sangrar, pero esas no eran buenas noticias ¿finalmente había muerto?

Se dirigió dentro de _Bunkyo _lo más deprisa y en una extraña sala clandestina lo esperaba Aizawa.

El hombre no medió palabra alguna con el chico y abrió la puerta de atrás, tomando el ya helado cuerpo de su sobrina, casi sin vida.

Se adentró al lugar y Bakugo lo siguió. Le entregó en brazos a la chica a un grupo de médicos que ya estaba preparado para recibirla y tras verla entrar al quirófano, se quedó a solas finalmente con el joven cenizo.

El hombre volteó a ver al chico que estaba aun en estado de shock. Podría ser un _alfa_, pero con seguridad nunca había visto tanta sangre. Aizawa se le acercó, suspirante, le colocó una mano en un hombro haciéndolo volver en sí.

\- ¿ESTARÁ BIEN!? - Gritó mirando fijamente a los ojos a Aizawa. Al _yakuza_ inmediatamente le pareció un buen chico. Muy pocos podían sostenerle la mirada y ese joven en ese momento lo hacía porque la preocupación por su sobrina le pesaba más que el miedo.

\- No lo sé - suspiró tomando asiento en un sillón del pasillo - tenía el cráneo totalmente aplastado. Veremos.

Las palabras del hombre aterraban al cenizo. El tipo lo decía con demasiada ligereza y él se encontraba demasiado sensible como para tomarlo bien. Chistó enfadado y apretó los dientes.

Aizawa lo notó y sintió la necesidad de explicarse.

\- No es lo peor que he visto - le dijo al cenizo - y no es la primera vez que veo a alguien que amo ser lastimado. Sé que lo único que puedo hacer en este momento es esperar y hacer llamados. Tu debes ser Katsuki Bakugo o Denki Kaminari. ¿Cual?

\- Katsuki Bakugo.

\- Bien, joven Bakugo. Sólo nos queda movernos mientras aguardamos por ella. Por si no te percataste, no deberías estar aquí. A decir verdad, ninguno de los dos debería estar aquí, por lo menos no luego después de que Momo de hecho me pidiera que tomara cartas en el asunto...

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Bakugo estaba muy cansado para pensar.

\- Ella ha sido una mera distracción... si Hawks hubiese estado entre los hombres que invadieron su casa, ella no estaría aquí, él definitivamente habría terminado el trabajo.

\- Espera... - su cabeza estaba por explotar pero de a poco comenzó a recuperar la cordura e hiló todo a la perfección - Querían sacarme de la casa ¿verdad!?

\- Nos vamos.

* * *

\- Estoy genuinamente preocupado - dijo el rubio mirando por la puerta que daba al jardín por donde se veía a lo lejos el portón trasero - él jamás haría una cosa así, sabe que nos pone en peligro a todos saliendo abruptamente y haciendo todo ese ruido.

\- Kacchan... - Deku se frotaba el vientre muy preocupado - ¿qué estará sucediendo?

\- Momo no responde, Kami - advirtió Kirishima con el móvil en la mano.

\- ¿Creen que algo le haya sucedido a Momo? - Interrogó Ochako confundida - Ella ni siquiera estaba aquí cuando Bakugo salió.

\- Es que - el rubio explicó - ella ofreció su ayuda para enfrentarnos de una vez a Enji uniendo fuerzas con Natsuo. Bakugo la dejó hoy en _Bunkyo_ para que hablara con un "tío" sobre apoyarnos.

\- Puede que la hayan descubierto... - pensó Jirou en voz alta con un tono muy preocupado - Es demasiado peligroso, hace mucho que tratan de dar con nuestro paradero.

\- Deberías regresar a tu nido - dijo Mina tomando a Deku por el brazo, delicadamente - no le va a hacer bien a tu bebé que estés preocupado dando vueltas por la casa.

\- Te acompaño - atendió Ochako amablemente y llevó al _omega_ al reciente nido que habían armado en un ropero con la ropa de Bakugo dentro. Como solía ser el armario de los futones, todo era muy cómodo allí dentro.

El _alfa_ del joven de cabello verde no siempre se encontraba en la propiedad a su lado, por lo que Mina sugirió que era una buena idea para los días en los cuales Deku se encontraba débil, colocarlo en un nido hasta que se sintiera mejor.

Ochako lo hizo entrar y lo cubrió con edredones cómodos y ropa desordenada.

Cuando el chico estuvo cómodo, cerró la puerta y lo dejó a solas, regresando a la sala en donde Shoto se encontraba de lo más preocupado pegado a la ventana.

\- Llamaré a mi hermano... - dijo con el móvil en la mano mirando a Kaminari.

\- Tal vez sea lo mejor - le respondió su novio.

En ese momento, sintieron ruidos en la puerta principal, como si alguien estuvieses tratando de entrar con cierta cautela.

Kirishima y el rubio se miraron seriamente. No había forma de que ese fuese Bakugo. Jamás los pondría en peligro intentando entrar por la puerta principal, por lo que de inmediato supieron que tenían problemas.

Mina se percató de la situación al ver el rostro de su novio y salió corriendo a la cocina, en donde se encontraba la llave de la luz. Bajó la palanca y quedaron totalmente a oscuras.

\- Quiten el sonido del móvil - advirtió inteligentemente la chica rosa.

\- Alguien debe buscar a Deku... - susurró Jirou.

\- No - respondió Kaminari terminantemente - si está bien escondido, estará mejor allí que corriendo con nosotros. Ellos saben que trataremos de huir, no esperaran que nos quedemos en la propiedad.

\- Es cierto... - dijo Ochako agachándose y los demás la imitaron. Sólo la luz de la luna les permitía ver levemente - Algo pasó con Bakugo...

\- Algo pasó para que él saliera de esa forma... - susurró Kirishima - Y nosotros nos quedamos encerrados con el enemigo. Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Oyeron la cerradura de entrada ceder y sus cuerpos se estremecieron. Shoto tomó de la mano con fuerza al rubio. Tenía más miedo que nunca. Todos comenzaron a deslizarse a una de las habitaciones que conectaba con una puerta del medio con otra para no encerrarse a sí mismos. Mientras gateaban, Shoto tenía el móvil pegado al oído esperando que Natsuo respondiera.

\- Por favor, atiende, por favor... ¡hermano!

\- ¿Shoto? - Natsuo aún conducía casi llegando a _Minato_ \- ¿sucede algo?

\- No lo sé, pero Bakugo salió sin avisar luego de que te fuiste de una manera muy brusca y poco después comenzamos a oír ruidos y... alguien está forzando la cerradura desde afuera. Creemos que ya entró.

\- Shoto. No cuelgues, ¿me oyes? - Natsuo sentía a su hermanito asentir al otro lado - No cuelgues por nada del mundo.

El joven _alfa_ volteó el coche como si de una película se tratara y retomó su camino a la propiedad de Bakugo.

Sacó otro móvil de la guantera, junto con una pistola automática que tenía "de repuesto".

Marcó un número sin dejar de mirar adelante y dejó el móvil en altavoz. Sonó una y otra vez hasta que finalmente se oyó una voz respondiendo al otro lado.

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo? - Preguntó tratando de estar calmo.

\- ¡NATSUO! - Oyó al cenizo casi feliz de oír su voz - Momo, la lastimaron, pero sólo me distrajeron. ¡Se dirigen a la casa!

\- Creo que ya están allí - dijo serio confirmando el temor de Bakugo - ¿Dónde estás? Dime que estás cerca.

\- Ya casi - respondió observando al desquiciado _alfa_ mayor al volante - Si Aizawa y yo no nos matamos en el camino, llegaremos antes que tu.

\- Bien, me apresuraré, ¡todos corren peligro!

* * *

「_Momentos antes, unos minutos luego de la salida de Bakugo de la propiedad_」

\- Bien, repasemos - dijo con voz de mando a más de quince hombres a su cargo - Nuestro objetivo es abducir exitosamente al joven Shoto Todoroki. NO queremos hacerle daño, pero el resto nos vale madre, así que hagan lo que quieran. De hecho, hay dos _omegas_ allí dentro y una chica _beta_, así que si tenemos éxito, pueden hacer con ellos lo que quieran. - Ante las desagradables palabras de Hawks, los subordinados chocaban puños como si de una fiesta de cacería se tratara. - Pero el que le haga algo a Shoto sufrirá las consecuencias, así que piensen _bien_ cada uno de sus movimientos.

\- Señor - dijo uno de los subordinados - ¿no podemos golpearlo si trata de huir, ni herirlo sin gravedad?

\- Un tiro a las piernas no lo matará y si lo patean un poco en el vientre no me molesta tampoco - Explicó con desenfado - sólo no arruinen su bonito rostro. Bien, es hora. Entremos.

Hawks hizo señas para que cinco de los hombres cubrieran la parte trasera de la propiedad, en caso de que Bakugo regresara sería por allí por donde intentaría entrar. Otros cinco se dispersaron a los lados y los otros cinco entrarían con él por la entrada principal.

Sabía que lo escucharían intentándolo y que se pondrían en guardia, pero no estaba el molesto cenizo para enfrentarlo. Lo único que debía hacer era deshacerse rápido del molesto _alfa_ que había marcado a "su" _omega_ y a partir de ese punto todo sería sencillo.

Con Kaminari perdidamente enamorado de Shoto, sería fácil doblegarlo y finalmente eliminarlo si el bicolor se encontraba en una situación de inminente peligro. Este era su plan.

La cerradura cedió e inmediatamente divisó todo a oscuras cuando ingresaron él y sus hombres.

\- Hay alguien inteligente en este grupo - susurró a sus subordinados - tal vez tengan un premio más, ¿qué dicen? - Los animó fomentando aun más su perversión en referencia a Mina. Ignoraba su precencia. - Bien, dispérsense.

Siguiendo las órdenes de su jefe, los hombres comenzaron a dar vueltas por todos lados, abriendo discretamente todas las puertas, revisando con linternas en las manos todos los recovecos.

No eran bruscos; eran organizados y metódicos. Tenían cubiertas todas las salidas y dentro había una cantidad de gente difícil de evadir.

\- Vamos, vamos, siento que nos estamos acercando - rió.

* * *

\- Trágate estas - extendió Mina su mano a Shoto con unas píldoras.

\- ¿Para qué...? - Se mostró inseguro, susurrando.

\- Si comienzas a largar olor aquí estamos perdidos. Ahora trágatelas.

\- ¿Qué hay de Deku...? - Ochako estaba más preocupada que nunca. Su rostro no se veía, pero su vibrante voz delataba sus nervios por su amigo solo...

\- Toma - le extendió cuatro píldoras mas - trata de escabullirte y dáselas, pero luego regresa. Tú también toma dos.

La chica _omega_ hizo caso y se dirigió a la puerta que la conduciría a Deku gateando, pero ésta se abrió lentamente y una luz comenzó a iluminar partes de la habitación.

La joven estaba junto a la puerta, pegada a la pared con las manos cubriendo su propia boca. Pudo divisar al resto de sus amigos dejando el lugar.

Cuando vio al hombre seguir el mismo camino que ellos sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina, pero volteó a ver la otra habitación y al no encontrarse con otro intruso, se escabulló hasta donde Deku estaba.

Corrió apenas para pasar la puerta corrediza y se metió a hacerle tragar las píldoras a Deku.

El chico la sostuvo por los antebrazos, pero sin emitir sonido. Sabía muy bien lo que estaba probablemente sucediendo, por lo que no necesitaba una explicación. Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de su amiga y él sólo asintió.

Ochako debía dejarlo, pero sentía que no podía hacer tal cosa. Deku la alentaba en silencio pero ella aún así no se movía.

\- El edredón no puede cubrirnos a ambos - le recordó - debes dejarme. Cuida de Kyoka. Cuida de Shoto.

\- Volveré - respondió a regañadientes y salió sin hacer ruido, dejando atrás a su hermano del alma.

Oyó un ruido y sólo atinó a entrar al baño de la habitación; el mismísimo Hawks había hecho su aparición.

\- Vaya, aquí huele raro - dijo levantando el mentón, tratando de identificar el lugar de donde eso que sentía provenía - veamos, ¿qué tenemos aquí...? - Se agachó debajo de la cama: nada. Abrió el armario de toallas, nada. Deslizó la puerta y divisó un edredón - Ah... me estoy cansando de esto - dijo dejando la puerta abierta - Oh, vaya... un baño.

Comenzó a girar lentamente la perilla. Ochako no tenía escapatoria. ¿Qué sería de ella? ¿Qué le harían esos tipos? Sólo se tomó la boca con ambas manos una vez más para contener el terror que no quería dejar escapar.

Un sonido de un vehículo estrellándose contra el portón y una explosión tras ello hicieron a Hawks salir corriendo a ver tal espectáculo.

La chica cayó al suelo de rodillas, casi sin aliento.

No tardó demasiado en volver en sí, aunque nunca antes había temido tanto, salió en medio de la oscuridad y cerró la puerta en donde Deku se encontraba.

\- No te muevas, por favor - le rogó antes de salir - estoy segura de que ese es el loco de tu prometido.

El _omega_ sonrió dentro de su nido y se adentró en el edredón lo más que pudo.

Ochako no perdió la compostura y volvió a agacharse para seguir gateando en el medio de la incierta oscuridad.

A su paso iba tocando con ambas manos las cosas en el suelo para identificar en qué parte de la casa estaba. No quería iluminar con su móvil por miedo a ser descubierta. Aunque estaba casi segura que todos los intrusos estarían ocupados con la explosión, sabía que eran profesionales y no podía hacer nada más que lo que estaba haciendo.

Al extender al paso una mano tomó la de alguien más y la reconoció enseguida.

\- ¡Kirishima!

\- Ese debe ser Bakugo - le respondió tomándola de la mano - vamos a estar bien.

\- ¿Están todos?

\- No - respondió Jirou preocupada - Nos separamos de Shoto y de Kaminari.

\- Oh, cielos, debemos busc- - cuando la chica quiso expresar su preocupación, otro estruendo se sintió esta vez en la entrada y tras ello, quejidos.

Otro vehículo se había estrellado, sin reparo en los hombres que se encontraban vigilando.

\- Natsuo - esbozó el pelirrojo - chicas, debemos ser rápidos y salir por los lugares que estos tipos estén descuidando.

Las tres asintieron y siguieron al chico _beta_.

* * *

\- PERO QUE MIERDA HA SIDO ESO - Hawks salió quejándose a más no poder y divisó una gran explosión en el portón de atrás - ¡INFORME, AHORA!

\- Perdimos tres hombres, señor - le informó su subordinado - y divisamos a dos personas, ambos masculinos, saltando del vehículo antes de que éste impactara.

\- Bien, todos mantengan sus malditas posiciones - ordenó sin perder la calma - esto no es más que una mera distracción. Si ven a alguien que no sea Shoto, le disparan y fin del asunto.

El rubio cenizo se disponía a regresar dentro de la casa y cuando estaba arribando a la entrada, un estruendo lo sacó de su curso una vez más.

Gruñó y salió a la entrada principal. Un coche que le parecía familiar se había estrellado pero no había explotado aún, así que sólo parecía un feo choque a simple vista.

Claro que él sabía que había sido intencional, por lo que se arrimó entre los cuerpos de sus subordinados y asomó el rostro dentro del coche, sin éxito.

\- Vaya, a eso le llamo práctica - dijo al sentir el frío cañón del arma contra su nuca - ¿de cuántos coches saltaste ya para salir ileso siendo _tan_ joven, Natsuo Todoroki?

\- Siempre me caíste mal - dijo jalando del gatillo. El arma de disparó en cuestión de segundos, pero Hawks demostró su destreza única en un _alfa_ e inclinándose en un ángulo de tan sólo 90º logró esquivar su sentencia de muerte. Se escabulló rápidamente dentro de la propiedad, a oscuras.

Natsuo no era imbécil, seguirlo sería seguir a la muerte misma, por lo que corrió por un costado con la esperanza de entrar por otro sitio. Un bloque antes había sentido el impacto en la parte trasera de la propiedad, por lo cual asumía que Aizawa y Bakugo ya estaban allí.

* * *

\- Apresúrate - dijo el rubio tomando de la mano a su novio agitado - tenemos que encontrar la forma de salir de la propiedad.

\- Denki... no me quiero ir sin los demás.

\- Los demás están peleando por nosotros - habían conseguido salir de la casa con éxito, tras los impactos de los coches delante y detrás. Los subordinados de Hawks se habían movilizado a pesar de la orden de su jefe de mantener sus posiciones, les había sido imposible debido al impacto. - Vamos a tener que huír antes que los tipos de Hawks se reorganicen.

El bicolor no estaba completamente convencido de dejar a sus amigos atras y volteaba a la casa una y otra vez, pero ellos finalmente estaban afuera y debían aprovechar la oportunidad.

Se aferró fuertemente a la mano de su novio y lo siguió en incierta dirección, con dificultad en el paso de ambos por la nieve acumulada. El impacto del coche de Bakugo había dejado irregulares aberturas en el muro que rodeaba la propiedad; eran pequeñas e inseguras, pero debían intentar salir por allí.

La luz del fuego provocado en el choque los delataría rápidamente. Kaminari se desesperaba mas a cada momento, tenía a Shoto a sus espaldas y debía sacarlo de allí a toda costa. Tanteaba con gran nerviosismo las grietas y su novio lo imitaba.

Su pánico parecía casi sincronizado, hasta que el ruido estruendoso de un disparo hizo voltear en un grito al bicolor mientras observaba al rubio cayendo de rodillas.

Unas gotas de sangre se derramaron dramáticamente en la blanca escarcha, pero Kaminari alcanzó a voltear valientemente, colocándose cerca de Shoto, quien en un reflejo apretó la herida de su omóplato derecho.

ー ¡DENKIIII...! ー el grito del _omega_ hizo eco en toda la propiedad hasta los oídos de sus amigos, que desesperados intentaron movilizarse al lugar.

Shoto lloró desconsoladamente y se colocó frente al herido en su defensa.

ー Oh, vaya, ¿no debería ser al revés? ー interrogó Hawks con media sonrisa en un intento de molestar al alterado chico ー ¿piensas huír con un _alfa_ que necesita usarte como escudo?

ー No te daré nada de lo que quieres, maldito pervertido ー lloró gritando firmemente ー ¡prefiero morir antes que estar contigo!

ー Vaya ー dijo apuntando a sus piernas ー parece que tendré mucho por corregir en esa tierna boca.

ー Huye... ー susurró Kaminari al oído de Shoto ー Por la grieta que estoy cubriendo con mi espalda, húye...

ー No me iré ー respondió entre lágrimas.

ー Si te vas Bakugo aún puede sacarte de aquí, asique huye... busquen ayuda. De nada sirve que todos seamos prisioneros, sabes _bien_ lo que nos pasaría... Huye, Shoto...

ー No sé qué están cuchicheando, pero ya me cansé ー tras enfadarse tiró una vez mas del gatillo sin titubear, con la intención de herir en la pierna a Shoto para inmovilizarlo, pero el afilado ojo de _alfa_ de Kaminari fue suficiente como para correrlo abrutamente justo a tiempo.

El bicolor cayó al suelo pero se levantó rápidamente. Hawks disparó dos veces más, pero el bicolor no llegó a ver el trayecto ya que estaba de espaldas, saliendo por la grieta que su novio había encontrado.

Sintió dolor, pero el pavor era más fuerte y la adrenalina era como una droga del momento que anesteciaba todo en él.

Comenzó a correr, a correr inciertamente, sin rumbo, sólo derecho o por lo menos lo que él en ese momento interpretó asi.

Pensó que se iba a desmayar cuando su vista se nubló y los pulmones ya no dieron más, cuando lo sujetaron fuertemente por delante.

Luchó, pero oír su nombre una y otra vez lo hizo bajar los brazos.

ー ¡SHOTO, SHOTO!ー tal vez por miedo o porque él nunca le había llamado por su nombre, pero no podía hacer que el bicolor parara de luchar ー QUIETO, CANASTA DE FRUTAS.

ー ¡BAKUGO...! ー exclamó casi perdiendo la razón.

ー ¡Estás sangrando...! ¡Shoto, oye, no, no, no! ¡Quédate conmigo, maldita sea! ¡No te desmayes! ¡SHOTO!

El bicolor se desplomó en sus brazos. Había oído disparos y ya no tenía coche para sacarlo de allí. Deku seguía atrapado en algún lugar de la propiedad.

Realmente estaba entre la espada y la pared allí.

Había visto a Aizawa escabulléndose al saltar antes del choque pero desde entonces le perdió el rastro, por lo que estaba completamente solo.

Cargó a Shoto en brazos y corrió a dos propiedades alrededor de la suya. Golpeó como loco la puerta de una tradicional casa vecina y una pequeña anciana le abrió con miedo y duda.

ー Señora Shuzenji, soy Katsuki Bakugo, su vecino de por aquí, ¿me recuerda?

ー El hijo de Mitsuki ー recordó ー ¿qué sucede allí afuera, Katsuki!?

ー Señora, por favor ー dijo dejando a Shoto en esa puerta ー hubo un accidente con delincuentes y parece que este chico está herido. Y hay más heridos. Sé que usted fue enfermera, ¿podría ayudarlo, por favor? Él está embarazado.

La anciana sintió confianza porque la preocupación era más que sincera. Abrió por completo la puerta y le dio asilo al bicolor.

ー Debo revisar si hay más gente ー explicó queriendo irse pronto.

ー Tranquilo, no diré una sola palabra ー la anciana había comprendido que debía guardar silencio y Bakugo le sonrió.

El _alfa_ salió corriendo y la señora Shuzenji fue con un trapo hasta la entrada para limpiar el rastro de sangre del chico.

ー Listo ー dijo tras terminar ー ahora... voy a ocuparme de ti, pequeño.

* * *

El olor a sangre lo perturbó tanto como la escena que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Allí yacía el novio de su hermano entre la ahora teñida nieve en un charco de sangre con un disparo al costado del rostro.

Podía ver claramente el hueco de salida de la bala a un lado de su cráneo; la trayectoria perfecta para una muerte casi segura.

Había entrado en la zona tras cargarse a los tipos que quedaban en la puerta principal, pero inmediatamente se topó con Hawks disparándole como loco a Shoto y a Kaminari.

Justo cuando vio cómo una bala impactaba por la espalda a su hermanito, él comenzó también a disparar y Hawks se ocultó.

Parecía un juego de francotiradores: ambos escondidos en una ubicación desconocida para el otro, sin dar tiro alguno para no delatar su guarida.

Natsuo _realmente_ quería acercarse al cuerpo inerte de Kaminari para ver si había esperanza, pero estaba detrás de un trozo de vehículo escondido y se encontraba muy lejos.

Tenía ahora más de un arma, varias juntadas en el camino como una especie de _shooter_. Había contado los disparos que el enemigo había dado, pero no estaba seguro de que él tuviera un sólo arma, por lo que no podía arriesgarse a salir confiado.

ー A esto se reduce todo, maldito ー gritó hacia el vacío para no delatarse ー Hawks ¿cuánto tiempo seguirás con esto? Shoto ha escapado.

ー Hermanito, hermanito ー se burló en su escondite tras un gran trozo de escombro ー ¿piensas que llegará lejos con esa bala en la espalda? ¿cuánto crees que le tome colapsar con un pulmón lleno de sangre? ¿Dos, tres calles a la redonda?

ー Maldito, ya no tienes hombres, estás _solo_ aquí conmigo ー Natsuo se disponía a hacer un movimiento y una mano le hizo bajar su arma abruptamente.

Un hombre que le pareció familiar le hacía señas muy cerca del rostro para que no hiciera ruido.

Una vez que decodificó el rostro de Aizawa asintió para asegurarle que seguiría sus órdenes.

ー Maté a todos los tipos que faltaban. Bakugo debe estar en la casa sacando a los demás. Sólo nos queda él. Podemos huir… o terminar con él aquí.

El joven titubeó y apretando los dientes recordó que Shoto estaba sólo al huir herido.

Quería con toda su alma matar con sus propias manos al bastardo de Hawks pero no había tiempo.

ー Debo buscar a Shoto ー dijo priorizando con frustración.

ー Bien… ー suspiró Aizawa mirando en dirección a la columna tras la cual creía que Hawks se encontraba y no muy lejos divisó en el suelo a un chico rubio en un charco de sangre ー ¿que hay de ese cuerpo?

ー Creo que ya está muerto… Kaminari. Debo irme. Cúbreme.

Natsuo salió corriendo hacia el portón y le llovieron disparos. Su destreza le permitió esquivar todos y también confirmar que Hawks aún estaba mas que bien armado.

En esa distracción el rubio cenizo, al ver de espaldas a Natsuo, abandonó su escondite para perseguirlo y se encontró con un tiro certero directo al cuello que lo hizo desplomarse como un saco de desechos.

ー Tus hombres hirieron a mi sobrina ー dijo Aizawa sosteniendo firmemente su arma a espaldas del convaleciente ー ella aún sueña con un mundo en donde las basuras como tú carezcan de importancia.

ー Buena suerte con eso ー rió tratando de voltear para disparar recibiendo así un tiro fulminante en el medio de la frente.

El _yakuza_ pisó su cuerpo y lo escupió luego de descargar por completo la tira de balas, sólo para asegurarse de que no se levantaría más.

Estaba por salir de allí cuando oyó un quejido y como si viera una escena de _zombies_ vio a Kaminari incorporándose sin rumbo.

En cuestión de segundos el joven volvió a caer, pero ésto hizo que Aizawa corriera como nunca antes había corrido en brazos en su vida.

Cuando Momo llegó a la sala, sabía que solo quedaba dejar todo en manos de los médicos, pero al tener al joven _alfa_ que su sobrina tanto amaba en los brazos dependiendo 100% de su accionar lo hizo temblar hasta la médula.

Solo quedaba eso. Correr.

* * *

Bakugo había entrado desquiciado a la casa, totalmente alerta, pero no divisaba más hombres de Hawks alrededor.

ー ¿Los aplastamos a todos? ー pensó en voz alta en el medio de la oscuridad. Chocó con cada uno de los muebles y comenzó a maldecir y a preguntarse por qué había tantas sillas en la casa, hasta que luz de un móvil lo cegó.

ー ¡Bakugo! ー Jirou le tomó temblorosamente de la mano.

ー ¿Están todos bien? ¿y Deku!?

ー Eijirou ha ido por él pero se está tardando ー lloró su novia preocupada.

ー ¿Donde estaba? Iré por ambos.

ー Lo dejé escondido en su nido ー se lamentó Ochako pensando lo peor y sintieron cómo el cenizo se alejó corriendo casi sin respirar.

Los pasillos se le hicieron interminables hasta que dió con la habitación que buscaba y las luces se encendieron.

ー Mina debe haber levantado el interruptor ー oyó a una voz conocida decirle.

ー ¡MALDITO PELO DE MIERDA, DONDE ESTABAS!?

ー Me perdí, ahora… ー Kirishima observó la puerta de la habitación en cuestión abierta y tragó saliva.

Bakugo entró temiendo lo peor y abrió ruidosamente la puerta del nido, divisando a Deku bajo el edredón sano y salvo.

ー ¡Kacchan…! ー el chico extendió sus brazos y se dejó abrazar y cargar por el cenizo que sintió el mayor de los alivios.

ー Salgamos de aquí.

* * *

Natsuo huyó fuera de la propiedad y siguió un rastro de sangre que a los pocos metros se esfumó, como si alguien lo hubiese limpiado.

Por un momento temió lo peor.

¿Se habían llevado a Shoto en un coche? ¿finalmente se lo habían arrebatado?

El sonido de unos quejidos provenientes de una tradicional residencia lo descolocaron y simplemente atinó a correr en esa dirección y entrar sin permiso.

Tras laberínticos pasos sin rumbo encontró a Shoto tendido en el suelo de _tatami_ de una improvisada habitación estéril junto a una anciana que le colocaba un palo de bambú en la boca para evitar que gritara.

Instintivamente le apuntó con el arma pero la anciana continuó con su labor sin titubeo. Tomó gasas y alcohol y acarició la frente de Shoto.

Luego de unos momentos viendo sus movimientos Natsuo bajó la guardia al comprender que la anciana ayudaba a su hermano.

La mujer se percató y le habló en tono serio.

ー ¿Piensas sólo observar? ー cuestionó regañándolo ー ¡Lávate las manos y ayuda en algo!

ー ¡S-sí!

Natsuo corrió de una punta a otra con toallas, agua y gasas, hasta que llegó el momento que hubiese querido evitar.

ー Joven, escúchame bien ー llamó la atención de Shoto ー vas a sentir el peor de los dolores porque no puedo anesteciarte PERO hay que sacar la bala que tienes o tu bebé podría correr peligro si te vuelves a descompensar, ¿de acuerdo?

Shoto asintió y la enfermera ordenó a Natsuo sostener a su hermanito por los brazos sobre su cabeza para inmovilizarlo.

La mujer urgó en el orificio por donde el proyectil había perforado con unas finas pinzas; el chico se retorcía fuertemente arqueando la espalda y chocando sus rodillas.

Natsuo lo sostenía con fuerza y entre lágrimas le pedía que fuese fuerte al menor.

Lo que para ambos pareció una eternidad terminó en unos 10 minutos. La señora Shuzenji extrajo la bala por completo y suspiró hondo del cansancio tras años sin hacer tal práctica.

ー Joven, necesito un poco de agua ー indicó al _alfa_ y este se paró enseguida respondiendo a su pedido.

Estaba sorprendido de que el bicolor no se desmayara del dolor. Secó con una toalla el sudor de su frente y vió a la anciana tratando de enhebrar una aguja para cerrar la herida. Tomó entre sus manos los objetos en cuestión y lo hizo él mismo.

Si algo había aprendido en su dura vida era a cerrar heridas así.

La anciana enfermera lo observó y asintió cuando éste terminó.

ー Descansemos un momento ー indicó la mujer ー ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones.

* * *

Había robado uno de los vehículos que su enemigo ya muerto había dejado lejos de la propiedad a propósito y con éste cargó al casi muerto _alfa_ hacia donde se encontraba también Momo en estado crítico.

Llegar a _Bunkyo_ le tomó un tiempo, pero sabía que no podía aparecer con un joven con un tiro en la cara como si nada en cualquier lado. Qué mejor que su territorio.

Cuando lo bajó del coche lo dejó en manos de los profesionales que de inmediato se lo llevaron tras las blancas y clandestinas puertas.

Una vez mas entregaba al azar, o a Dios, a lo incierto, a un joven inocente que sólo quería amar.

Eran mayor y su vida había sido dura hasta entonces. Pensó que podía vivir pacíficamente, pero allí estaba, cubierto de la sangre de un chico que probablemente moriría.

Apretó los dientes, harto.

ー Esto tiene que terminar ー dijo tomando su móvil y marcando.

Un grupo de chicos entraron abruptamente a la sala de espera.

Bakugo estaba allí junto a Kirishima, Jirou, Ochako, Deku y Mina.

Aizawa dejó el móvil y preguntó por el paradero de Shoto.

ー Me llevé el coche de un vecino y cuando huímos más hombres de Hawks o de Enji llegaban al lugar ー explicó el cenizo.

ー No pudimos encontrar a Natsuo ni a Kaminari ー desesperó Kirishima y tras la mirada que Aizawa le devolvió cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Mina lo abrazó y Jirou rompió en llanto seguida de Ochako.

ー ¿Entonces… Kami…? ー Deku comenzaba a desvanecerse y el cenizo lo sostuvo. Una enfermera al paso lo escoltó a una habitación al percatarse que era un _omega_ embarazado.

ー Kaminari está en el quirófano, Momo en terapia ー explicó el _yakuza_.

ー Cielos… debo regresar por Shoto ー Bakugo apretó los dientes sabiendo que debería ir solo.

ー Ve ー asintió el hombre ー tu amigo puede ir contigo, aquí los demás estarán seguros. Y prepárate. Ya viene el verdadero encuentro.

Kirishima se preparó para ir tras el cenizo. Besó a las chicas en la frente y las abrazó por igual.

ー Volveré con la canasta de frutas a salvo. Cuiden de mi prometido.

Una vez mas se adentrarían en territorio sin dueño.

¿A qué se enfrentarían?

* * *

_**Hemos llegado al final del capitulo!**_

_**Lamento la tardanza. Gracias por todos sus MP. Como solo unos pocos comentan, nunca pensé que tantos leían este fic (por los inusuales ships y eso).**_

_**Perdon por tanto drama.**_

_**Creo que no necesitan aclaraciones.**_

_**Hasta el prox cap! Ya todo mejorará jeje.**_


	13. Frente a la adversidad, belleza

Bakugo y Kirishima salieron a la puerta de la clandestina sala de emergencias ubicada en _Bunkyo_ y un coche ya los estaba esperando. Un desconocido le dio las llaves al cenizo y éste no dudó ni por un segundo en sólo subir sin cuestionar absolutamente nada.

Era de suponer que Aizawa llamaría a "la carrocería" tras estar tanto tiempo colgado al móvil.

Kirishima no sabía si su percepción del tiempo estaba alterada por todo lo sucedido o por lo rápido que conducía su compañero _alfa_, pero sí sabía una cosa: nunca había sentido tanto miedo como ese día.

Tenían que sacar de esa zona a Shoto de la manera más discreta posible, pero acababan de tener una batalla campal con una cantidad "promedio" de subordinados. ¿Qué sería de ellos si Enji Todoroki movilizaba a su gente?

Sus latidos comenzaron a ser notorios. Sus palmas sudaban.

Nunca había tenido dudas antes de su fuerza ni de sus destrezas, pero ¿estaría a la altura de la situación? No quería que Bakugo resultara herido, él ya tenía una familia a la cual regresar, pero realmente adoraba a Deku y no quería verlo llorar por perder a su amigo...

ー YA DEJA DE PREOCUPARTE, ME PREOCUPAS A MI ー gritó girando bruscamente por la ultima calle que los conduciría hacia Shoto.

ー ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ー Se disculpó el pelirrojo ー Estoy muy preocupado. Ambos se separaron de nosotros y mira como terminó Kami... yo...

ー De ninguna forma pienses que algo de esto es tu culpa.

Las palabras de Bakugo eran firmes, sin titubeos. Kirishima siempre admiró su tenacidad, por lo que en ese momento pudo esbozar una mueca en aprobación.

El cenizo bajó la velocidad cuando comenzó a adentrarse en donde hacía casi nada de tiempo habían estado todos cautivos. A lo lejos podía verse claramente una considerable cantidad de patrullas de la policía local, muchos oficiales haciendo preguntas, tomando testimonios.

La casa de la señora Shuzenji no quedaba muy alejada del lugar de lo hechos, por lo que se vieron obligados a dejar el coche lejos y caminar discretamente.

Cuando estaban a punto de tocar en la puerta de entrada, un hombre de mediana estatura y cabello oscuro abrió de golpe. Ambos se ocultaron de inmediato.

ー Muchas gracias por su ayuda, señora Shuzenji.

ー Por nada, oficial Tsukauchi ー respondió con voz de tierna ancianita ー Lamento no poder ayudar más en su investigación.

La mujer hizo una reverencia y el policía la imitó. Una vez que se aseguró que ya no había nadie cerca, la mujer volteó hasta el costado de la propiedad en donde Bakugo y Kirishima se escondían.

ー ¡Katsuki, buen muchacho! ¡Regresaste! ー Sonrió la anciana ー Adelante. Tu amigo puede pasar también.

Esta persona no hizo ningún tipo de preguntas ni se opuso a todo lo que sus ojos veían suceder. Ella era más que amable... era como una especie de ángel que de la nada los puso a salvo en el peor de los escenarios que habían tenido hasta el momento como grupo.

Condujo a ambos por un pasillo largo y finalmente los dejó en una habitación en donde Shoto se recuperaba de su herida.

Natsuo estaba en una esquina del _tatami_, en la parte más cercana a su hermanito. No había parado de cuidarlo ni por un segundo; Kirishima puso de cuclillas y comenzó a envolver al herido en las sábanas que tenía alrededor sin despertarlo, mientras que el cenizo se le acercaba al exhausto hermano mayor para hablarle.

ー Tenemos que irnos ya ー insistió Bakugo colocándole una mano en el hombro al otro _alfa_. Natsuo se encontraba agotado, por lo que sólo asintió.

ー Jóvenes... ー dijo haciéndose paso discretamente en la habitación ー Confío en que son buenos chicos y no están haciendo nada malo en verdad, pero... este _omega_, tan frágil. No es la mejor situación para moverlo de aquí hacia allá. Voy a suponer que en esta zona están en peligro y no pueden quedarse, así es que les recomiendo que encuentren un lugar pronto.

Los tres oyeron atentamente sus palabras con una seria expresión.

Tras agradecer a la humilde anciana se despidieron saliendo por la parte de atrás de la enorme pero discreta propiedad.

ー Recuerde, señora, nunca estuvimos aquí ー el cenizo le recordó y la mujer sonrió.

Natsuo recibió de parte de ella una bolsa llena de insumos necesarios para continuar con las curaciones de la herida de Shoto. Supo percibir que estaban en peligro pero sin ser "los malos", por lo que ayudarlos le resultó lo correcto.

El joven asintió y siguió camino al coche que ahora se acercaba con los otros dentro. Apenas subió el cenizo pisó el acelerador a fondo y comenzó a conducir con prisa.

ー Conduces muy rápido, recuerda que Shoto está herido.

ー Hermanito, no es el mejor momento ー le respondió sarcásticamente como siempre y cuando Natsuo estaba por responderle, desde atrás el pelirrojo le tocó el hombro y sacudió la cabeza hacia los lados para que desistiera de iniciar una pelea con el cenizo.

ー Natsuo... Kami está siendo operado y Momo cayó del techo de su casa de tres plantas tratando de huir de la gente de Hawks.

El cenizo apretó los dientes ante la explicación que Kirishima le dió al otro _alfa_. No podía sacarse de la cabeza las palabras de Momo antes de arrojarse a la incertidumbre, no podía parar de ver una y otra vez en su mente el momento en el que la encontró en un charco de su propia sangre.

El hermano mayor de Shoto quedó en shock. Era un tipo rudo, sí, pero la situación ya se les estaba yendo de las manos.

De un momento a otro no tenían lugar en donde resguardar a los _omegas_ embarazados y mucho menos lugar en donde meter a todos los involucrados, dos de sus amigos estaban luchando por sus vidas mortalmente heridos y _sabían_ que no podían depender de la buena voluntad que tuviese Aizawa en hacerlos quedar dentro de _Bunkyo_, ya que lo único que lograrían con ello sería comenzar una guerra entre clanes que realmente no podrían manejar.

Enji Todoroki definitivamente se metería en cualquier zona, sin importar las consecuencias, hasta encontrar a Shoto y obligarlo sólo Dios sabe a qué.

Durante el rato que condujeron, el bicolor comenzó a despertar entre los brazos del _beta_ que lo sostenía delicadamente. Éste último se percató y acarició sus cabellos llamando en voz baja a su nombre.

ー Shoto, ¿me oyes?

ー Kirishima... ー solo esbozó su nombre y de un momento a otro abrió los ojos como platos ー Denki...

Los tres sabían que Shoto probablemente no había visto a su novio tras recibir el segundo disparo que pondría su vida en peligro, pero no podían decir nada que alterase el delicado estado en el cual el chico se encontraba.

ー Shoto, escúchame ー le susurró el pelirrojo ー Estamos en un coche con Bakugo y con tu hermano. Tienes una herida de bala en la zona lumbar, pero ya te la quitaron y no ha sido letal, por suerte vas a estar bien. Necesito que te quedes muy quieto y sigas todas mis indicaciones hasta que lleguemos a que un médico te vea.

ー Denki... donde...

ー Todos están a donde vamos ahora ー finalizó para evitar ser interrogado ー por favor, cierra los ojos y duerme hasta que lleguemos, no falta mucho ー lo arropó con las sábanas que había tomado de la casa de la enfermera y vio cómo el _omega_ volvía a dormir.

El resto del viaje, aunque no fue mucho, estuvieron en completo silencio. Al llegar vieron mientras frenaban en la puerta a la joven doctora _beta_ esperando muy preocupada. Cuando el pelirrojo bajó se abrazaron y al soltarse la chica se metió en la parte de atrás del coche a tomar entre sus brazos a Shoto.

ー Estoy bien, yo puedo ー le respondió a Natsuo cuando éste intentó ayudarla a cargar a su hermano menor.

La chica siguió su camino y se encargó de llevar con varias enfermeras a Shoto para que revisaran sus signos vitales y chequearan su herida por si precisaba más observación.

Ochako estaba sentada en el suelo del pasillo de la sala en donde Kaminari estaba siendo intervenido; Natsuo se acercó y se sentó junto a ella para reconfortarla.

Kirishima divisó al cenizo escabullirse rápidamente entre otros médicos, seguramente para ver a Momo en el ala de cuidados intensivos. Siguió sus pasos y cuando llamó a su amigo éste se volteó con una expresión de interminable remordimiento.

ー Yo le dije que saltara, Kirishima...

ー N-no... no había otra opción, Bakugo, lo sabes.

El puño furioso del arrepentido _alfa_ arremetió contra una pared, lastimándose notoriamente los nudillos. Kirishima no atinó ni siquiera a moverse; imaginaba que el cenizo necesita descargar por lo que sólo se limitó a oír aquel descargo.

ー La levanté... de un charco de sangre tan grande... sentí su cráneo aplastado, Ei.

El pelirrojo sabía que oír a su amigo llamarlo por su nombre era la alerta de la extrema preocupación que tenía.

ー Oye, Katsuki...

ー Y Kami... ー casi sollozando se lamentó ー Le grité en todo momento por no tomar desiciones mas acertadas, cuando ambos fueron los únicos que me apoyaron en hacer una vez lo que él ahora desea... ¡MALDICIÓN!

ー Oye, OYE ー dijo buscando su mirada ー mírame por favor. Va a estar todo bien. Nuestros amigos van a salir de ésta. Además, mira detrás tuyo... Momo aún tiene que vivir para terminarla de conocer a ella.

Bakugo volteó levemente y divisó a Jirou en el suelo frente a la habitación de la chica _alfa_, durmiendo con los ojos llenos de bolsas y lágrimas secas que habían caído antes por sus mejillas.

Suspiró profundamente y sólo se limitó a sentarse junto a ella, sin despertarla.

Kirishima asintió y los dejó solos, regresando así a donde operaban desde hacía horas a su amigo sin noticias aun.

En cualquier momento comenzaría a amanecer, ya eran más de las 6AM. La noche aún reinaba debido a la estación del año, pero sabía que ya no serían atacados a esas horas, no sólo por donde ellos se encontraban, sino también porque un ataque no era factible de producirse de día, demasiados testigos, demasiadas reglas a quebrantar...

Regresando al otro pasillo vio a su novia corriendo como si buscara a alguien, probablemente a él, por lo que gritó su nombre y la chica volteó con una expresión de preocupación a verlo.

ー ¡Ei!

ー ¿Qué sucede?

ー Shoto... no se queda quieto, alguna de las enfermeras susurró cerca suyo que Kaminari se encuentra en operación y simplemente flipó. No pueden sostenerlo ni entre 4, hay que calmarlo.

ー Llévame ー ambos aceleraron el paso y entraron en la habitación en donde el bicolor pataleaba para todos lados sin reparo del suero que tenía conectado y de cómo estaba abriéndose en cada movimiento la herida ー ¡Oye, OYE! ¡Cálmate por favor!

Kirishima lo sacudió por los hombros y las demás enfermeras salieron al ver que se calmaba.

ー Sabemos que estás asustado ー dijo Mina con voz suave detrás de su novio ー nosotros también lo estamos.

ー Quiero parar... ー lloró desconsoladamente ー quiero parar ahora. Llamen a mi padre y entréguenme, ya no quiero que nadie más salga herido. Sólo... entréguenme.

La pareja de _betas_ se miró entre sí. El chico estaba exhausto.

ー Shoto... todo esto ya no tiene vuelta atrás ー explicó Mina delicadamente, haciéndolo sentarse al borde de la camilla junto a ella.

ー Los sacrificios que hasta ahora hicimos no pueden ser en vano. Hasta tu hermano está aquí, acompañándonos a todos nosotros por igual ー La determinación en la voz de Kirishima hacía quedar a Shoto como un mocoso malcriado ーno puedes echarte atrás a estas alturas. Además... ー el pelirrojo apretó los puños ー cuando Kami despierte y tú no estés... ¿qué sugieres que le digamos?

ー Kirishima, yo-

ー CUANDO MOMO DESPIERTE... ¿qué sugieres que le digamos a ella?

El joven _beta_ siempre era amable y su expresión era de constante amabilidad, pero al escuchar a Shoto bajando los brazos algo en él se rompió y comenzó a desesperar.

ー Amor, cálmate ー Mina notó que el chico comenzaba a enfadarse de verdad he intentó apaciguarlo.

ー CUANDO NAZCA TU BEBÉ, ¿QUÉ PIENSAS DECIRLE!? ¿QUE HUÍSTE?

El corazón de Shoto se estrujó y las lágrimas cesaron como si Kirishima le hubiese hecho tragárselas. Su expresión descontrolada y cobarde cambió a la de un animal doméstico siendo regañado por su dueño. Mina abrazó al bicolor, pero la desaprobación del compañero de apartamento de Kaminari era inamovible.

El regañado se encogió de hombros y agachó la cabeza.

ー ¿No vas a responder nada?

ー Lo siento...

ー NO TE OIGO.

ー ¡L-LO SIENTO!

ー Oh, BIEN, porque por un momento me pareció que todos los sacrificios que tus amigos hicimos por ti habían sido en vano.

ー Lo siento, Kirishima... pero tienes que entenderme... tu tampoco querrías que ninguno de ellos se lastimara tratando de defenderte.

ー Los amigos verdaderos hacen estas cosas, y lo sabes. Toda la vida Jirou estuvo a tu lado, recibiendo castigos para que no te metieras en problemas, ¿no es así? Puedes ir enterándote que eso es la amistad.

El _beta_ salió enfurecido de la habitación. Mina besó en la frente a Shoto y le sonrió para que supiera que en realidad todo estaba bien. Tomó unas gasas y volvió a curar la herida abierta por el movimiento del _omega_.

ー Lo siento... él no está realmente enfadado. Sólo está igual de preocupado que tú.

ー No... yo lo siento. Sólo díselo. Gracias Mina, por todo.

ー Iré por él ー dijo acercándole una silla de ruedas ー puedes moverte libremente aquí si te sientas en esto. No puedes volver a abrirte la herida.

ー Izuku... ¿está bien?

ー Pasillo B. Puedes ir, después de todo tú también estás embarazado. Sólo menciona eso a las enfermeras con las que allí te cruces y NO intentes ir a cirugía. No hay nada que puedas hacer ahora por Kaminari, sólo debes esperar.

La chica salió en busca de su novio, pero él no se había movido ni un solo paso mas lejos de la puerta de la habitación.

Su rostro lleno de frustración denotaba que buscaba apoyo y cariño. Mina lo tomó por su fuerte brazo y lo condujo de vuelta a donde Ochako aguardaba con Natsuo.

* * *

Cuando Mina lo dejó solo, Shoto se condujo a sí mismo con dificultad hacia la silla de ruedas. Se sentó y sintió un poco de incomodidad en la zona lumbar, pero logró encontrar una posición en la cual desplazarse no sería tan doloroso.

Una enfermera entró y al verlo sentado lo llevó amablemente hasta la puerta. Ella vio que el bicolor quería continuar solo y lo dejó.

Merodeó por varios pasillos, viendo así situaciones extremadamente similares a la que él y sus amigos estaban viviendo. Mientras estaba distraído sintió cómo se chocaba con alguien de frente por estar mirando a un costado.

ー L-lo siento...

ー Merodeas demasiado ー le respondió una voz grave y cansada ー ¿qué estás buscando?

ー N-nada...

ー Pareces un niño bien educado ー sonrió levemente aunque su expresión aún era duraー ¿tus padres te enseñaron a no hablar con extraños? Bien por ti.

ー Yo sólo busco a un amigo...

ー Cálmate. Tu debes ser el chico Todoroki.

ー Yo soy sólo Shoto, señor... ー el bicolor odiaba que lo llamaran por el nefasto apellido de su familia.

ー Je, ya veoー dijo colocándose detrás para empujarle la silla ー entonces, Shoto, un gusto. Yo soy Shota Aizawa, tío de Momo.

ー D-de, ¿DE VERAS? ー El chico volteó de golpe y el hombre le sonrió ー ¡Usted es quien vino a ayudarnos!

ー Oooh, han tenido tiempo de hablar de mi.

ー Dentro de la propiedad de Bakugo oí a Denki mencionar algo sobre un tío de Momo... ha de ser usted.

ー Niño, no me digas "usted" o volveré a abrir tus heridas.

ー L-lo siento...

ー Bueno, ya estuvimos merodeando bastante en la dirección a la que ibas, así que si me dices EXACTAMENTE a dónde llevarte sería genial.

ー Pasillo B ー respondió señalando frente a ambos ー aquí estamos.

ー Oh, el ala de maternidad. Ya veo, debes estar buscando al otro _omega_ embarazado.

Ambos entraron con mucho cuidado, ya que las pocas personas que estaban allí intentaban descansar. Por supuesto que en su mayoría eran desdichados _omega_ que huían de sus casas. Había un par de personas despiertas hablando bajo entre sí, pero eran las menos. Al final tras unas discretas cortinas divisaron a Deku, quien tenía un manga en las manos y lo dejó caer cuando vio a Shoto llegar.

ー ¡ESTAS BIEN!? ¿POR QUÉ LA SILLA?

ー Estoy bien, Izuku ー dijo respondiendo al abrazo de su amigo ー Es sólo para no caminar tanto... ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Fuiste herido?

ー No, yo... ー Deku no podía dejar de observar al tipo que venía empujando la silla de Shoto, realmente lo distraía.

ー Oh, lo siento ー dijo saludando desde lejos con una mano ー mi nombre es Shota Aizawa. Soy el tío de Momo. Estoy aquí para ayudar, están en nuestra zona.

ー ¿Nuestra...? En fin, eso no importa. Gracias por su ayuda, señor Aizawa ー el hombre rodó los ojos al ver que no dejarían de tratarlo de "usted" ー Shoto, yo no estoy herido. Me quedé oculto en mi nido y nadie me descubrió... aunque no sé qué es lo que pasa allá ー dijo refiriéndose al otro ala del hospital en donde estaban.

ー Tampoco yo... ー Shoto agachó la cabeza y puso una triste mirada ー Sólo sé que Denki y Momo fueron heridos y yo...

ー Yo me voy a encargar de contarles bien lo que sucedió porque de lo contrario no van a parar de hacer suposiciones erróneas y si se andan preocupando así van a terminar afectando sus embarazos.

Aizawa los estaba regañando como si fuera el tío de ellos también. Ambos asintieron dispuestos a escucharlo atentamente. El _alfa_ dio un profundo suspiro y les relató los hechos.

Claro que tomó un rato, pero ambos trataron de asimilarlo de la mejor manera posible. Si bien las heridas de sus amigos eran graves, todo podría haber salido cien veces peor.

ー Por lo menos... aquí en _Bunkyo_ estaremos a salvo, ¿verdad? ー Interrogó Deku a la expectativa de una respuesta positiva.

ー Todo es temporal, pero sí ー respondió Aizawa gentilmente ー aunque tendremos que darle una solución al asunto, pero confío en que podrán estar a salvo por lo menos hasta el término de sus embarazos.

Los _omega_ se tomaron de las manos, sorprendidos y emocionados. ¿Quién era Aizawa y cómo podía garantizarles TANTO tiempo de paz?

ー Bien ー dijo levantando al bicolor como princesa y subiéndolo a la camilla junto a Deku ー tienen que descansar, ambos. Iré por otra de estas, pero por el momento se quedan quietos aquí. No me tardo.

Lo vieron irse al mismo tiempo que el sol comenzó a asomarse por la pequeña ventana que estaba junto a ellos. Una enfermera se acercó discretamente y cerró un poco la persiana para dejarlos descansar sin molestias. Ambos agradecieron y se acurrucaron juntos para dormir.

ー La camilla es estrecha, ¿quieres que me baje?

ー ¿De qué hablas? Mi nido era mas estrecho que esto ー recordó Deku sonriendo ー además tu y yo siempre dormimos juntos.

ー Es cierto... sólo que parece que eso fue hace cientos de años con todo lo que ha sucedido... ー hicieron un poco de silencio hasta que Shoto se animó a decir lo que tenía en mente ー Un nido... yo no tuve uno aún.

ー Bueno, Kami te hará uno donde nos dejen quedarnos luego.

ー ... ¿tu crees?

ー Claro que sí. Y de seguro Momo lo ayuda a armarlo con las telas adecuadas. Y Jirou, bueno, ya sabes, lo regaña por no armarte uno antes ー Shoto rió ante el comentario de su amigo y ambos se acercaron con un gusto amargo en la boca.

ー Izuku... ¿aun no te arrepientes de haberme invitado ese día en el tren?

ー ...no, claro que no, Shoto. Somos amigos ¿tu te arrepientes?

El bicolor recordó las duras palabras de preocupación y enojo de Kirishima al oír la tierna voz de Deku diciendo exactamente lo mismo y se arrepintió profundamente de haber dudado antes.

ー No, no me arrepiento... ya no.

* * *

Iba camino a buscar otra camilla pero vio corriendo de aquí para allá a la chica de cachetes rosas, probablemente buscándolo a él.

ー ¿Me buscas?

ー S-señor Aizawa...

ー Niña, recupera el aliento.

ー Señor, Aizawa... Momo... despertó.

El _alfa_ salió corriendo y Ochako lo siguió hasta donde una nueva habitación en donde la habían dejado para que descansara y recibiera medicina.

Al entrar pudieron ver que Momo tenía la cabeza vendada y parte de su ojo derecho también, pero no tenía el respirador colocado y tan sólo tenía analgésicos conectados a un suero para mantenerla sin dolor. Se encontraba sentada y junto a ella estaban Bakugo y Jirou con la expresión más grande de alivio en el mundo.

ー ¡MOMO! ー Dijo el hombre al acercarse y colocarle una mano en la mejilla ー Momo...

ー ¿Es todo... lo que vas a decir... tío Shota?

ー Aun le cuesta hablar, pero va a estar bien ー dijo Bakugo al observar la preocupación de Aizawa ー No habla así por algo de la lesión, sólo... solo está cansada.

ー Eres tan fuerte, como siempre, niña... ー Momo le sonrió a su tío y volvió a recostarse.

ー Chicos... voy a descansar un rato más...

Ochako le besó la mano libre que tenía y le susurró "mejórate" tiernamente. Todos salieron, a excepción de Jirou.

ー ¿Ella es...?

ー Sí ー respondió la _omega_ al curioso Aizawa quien sonrió tras saber que su sobrina era amada. ー Ahora sólo queda esperar a Kami... Natsuo está esperando fuera del quirófano.

ー Seguramente allí están Kirishima y su novia ー observó el cenizo dirigiéndose allí ー Los reemplazaré. Los demás deberían ir a descansar.

Bakugo sonaba autoritario como siempre, pero esa era sólo su manera de demostrar afecto por los otros.

Todos estaban exhaustos y se notaba en sus rostros. El hospital clandestino definitivamente no era lugar para estar.

ー Los llevaré a un buen lugar ー le dijo a Ochako seriamente ー ve a buscar a los que no se vayan a quedar aquí.

Ochako le hizo caso a Aizawa y fue por Natsuo y Mina. No había forma de que Kirishima se moviera de allí y Jirou acompañaría a Momo, por lo que sólo eran ellos, después de todo, Deku y Shoto estarían mejor en el ala de maternidad que en otro lugar.

Natsuo se mostró reticente a irse de allí pero finalmente accedió porque confiaba en los profesionales que cuidarían de su hermanito.

ー Bakugo ー le dijo serio antes de irse con los demás ー debes avisar inmediatamente si algo sucede.

ー Claro. Lo haré.

Partieron en un coche nuevo que ninguno, solo Aizawa, conocía. Se tardaron mas de que les hubiese gustado. _Bunkyo_ no era un barrio tan grande por lo que asumieron que estarían cerca del "hospital", pero no parecía así.

ー Llegamos ー anunció el _alfa_ rascándose la barba mientras bajaba del vehículo.

Lo que divisaron de frente fue un pequeño restaurante tradicional japonés que decía en la entrada "_donburi_" acompañado de un cartel de anuncio promocional.

Se miraron entre ellos con una extraña mirada sin comprender, pero siguieron por el pasillo del costado del lugar al hombre.

Por allí lograron ver una discreta entrada con una puerta color marrón claro por la cual sólo podían ingresar de a uno.

ー Vivirán aquí un tiempo ー explicó Aizawa extendiéndole a Mina un juego de llaves ー no es mucho, pero hay lugar para que todos se acomoden y puedan cuidar de los _omega_ que están cursando sus embarazos. La gente del restaurante que acaban de ver, ellos son amables. Pueden contar con ellos para lo que necesiten.

ー ¿V-viviremos aquí? ¿Así, como si nada? ー Ochako siempre había trabajado duro por la renta y por su propia comida, por lo que las cosas "como si nada" le resultaban un poco incómodas e insultantes.

ー Mientras menos gente los vea, mejor, aunque estén en nuestra zona siempre es bueno ser precavidos. De todas maneras, si quieren ayudar para pagar todo esto, pueden hacerlo bajando al restaurante. El señor Torino les dará algo para hacer en la cocina y de esa forma no serán vistos.

Ochako sonrió conforme.

ー No quiero ser una molestia, pero... ー esbozó Natsuo ー No debería quedarme aquí. Yo tengo mi propio territorio al cual proteger.

ー Es cierto y ciertamente podrás partir, pero creo que te das cuenta que no es el momento. Espera a que tu hermano menor regrese, despídete apropiadamente ya que no lo verás un tiempo y luego puedes irte. ー Aizawa sonaba muy serio ー Con esto no quiero decir que no puedes entrar a _Bunkyo_ por ser el jefe en _Minato_, pero darte pase libre sólo atraería mas problemas por si acaso te siguen y los descubren a ellos.

Natsuo estaba de acuerdo; como buen jefe de zona sabía que lo mejor era permanecer alertas y no bajar la guardia. Con Hawks muerto los demás sentirías calma, pero la verdad es que, conociendo a su padre, sólo habían destapado la caja de Pandora.

ー De acuerdo ー volteó a ver a las chicas ー ustedes entren, hablaré un poco con Aizawa.

Mina tomó las llaves y ambas entraron por la pequeña puerta. Estaban exhaustas y no querían seguir esperando con el frío que hacía en ese angosto pasillo.

ー Shota Aizawa... ー el líder de _Minato_ ahora tenía un tono más serio ー Necesito varias explicaciones.

ー Puedo dártelas o tal vez no. Haz las preguntas correctas si quieres respuestas.

ー No hay forma de que hayas movido tantas piezas tú solo. Cuando el coche QUE NO ERA de Bakugo entró conduciendo desquiciadamente a _Bunkyo_ **nadie** intentó detenernos. Cuando llegamos, los médicos nos atendieron sin preguntarnos nada y esa era claramente una sala clandestina. Todos parecían conocerte allí dentro.

ー Vamos, no estás señalando cosas raras de un _yakuza_, joven.

ー Sólo pasaron unas horas y ya encontraste vivienda para alojar a TODOS.

ー Sigo sin oír nada extraño.

ー No haz parado de decir "_nuestra_ zona" ー cuestinó Natsuo y Aizawa sonrió ーllevo años intentando hablar con el jefe de por aquí y no me voy a creer por un segundo que seas tu. Los jefes no aparecen en escena casi nunca, así que ¿quién es el jefe aquí?

ー Todo a su tiempo, joven jefe de _Minato_. Aunque te mereces mas información. Solo puedo decirte que quien los ayuda pronto gobernará todas las zonas de Tokio.

Natsuo observó con seriedad la expresión confiada que el _yakuza_ tenía y sintió un temblor recorrerle la espalda. Decidió que investigaría mejor al volver a su zona. Por el momento le seguiría el juego.

ー Gracias por todo ー dijo girando la perilla ー nos vemos.

* * *

Al entrar pudo ver que el espacio del _genkan_ era extremadamente estrecho, muy distinto al de la propiedad de Bakugo. Los zapatos de Mina y Ochako ya estaban allí; Natsuo hizo lo mismo y subió por unas escaleras en forma de caracol hacia la planta de arriba.

Entró a una de las habitaciones que tenía la puerta abierta y allí estaba Ochako, con la luz encendida y ya estaba colocando dos futones en el suelo.

ー Es un poco pequeño, ¿verdad?

ー Es perfecto ー le respondió la_ omega_ humildemente ー a Shoto le va a gustar. Los pisos son de _tatami_ y los armarios de bambú. Vi en esta planta que al final del pasillo hay un lavabo de metal pequeño. Tiene a un costado lugar para una cocina eléctrica pequeña. Supongo que podemos comprar una.

ー ¿Compartirán las habitaciones? ー Dijo al ver que la chica estiraba dos futones en vez de uno.

ー Kyoka y yo estamos durmiendo juntas últimamente.

ー Ya veo... ¿donde está Mina?

ー Aquí ー dijo apareciendo por detrás ー estaba revisando el resto de las habitaciones. En esta planta hay un pequeño lugar destinado a ser la cocina. Es estrecho pero nos arreglaremos. Aquí hay dos habitaciones en las que caben dos personas en cada una de ellas y un pequeño baño. En la planta de arriba hay una sala y otras dos habitaciones mas, aunque son un poco mas espaciosas que las de esta planta. También hay un baño un poco más grande.

ー Uraraka...

ー Llámame Ochako, por favor.

ー Bien, Ochako, ¿por qué no tomas una de las habitaciones de arriba? Será mejor por si tienen que cuidar de Momo.

ー Oh, es cierto ー se percató ー bien, dejaré esta habitación armada para ustedes ー dijo mirando a Mina.

ー ¡Gracias! Puedes subir, yo terminaré con esto. Enséñale a Natsuo el resto.

Ambos subieron a la planta de arriba en donde el joven revisó absolutamente todo. Desde afuera se veía como un lugar discreto, pero era bastante amplio a pesar de que le faltaban ciertas comodidades. El _alfa_ ayudó a Ochako a preparan tres futones en una de las habitaciones grandes y en ese momento comenzó a sentir un aroma que antes no había percibido.

ー ¿Qué... es ese olor? ー Dijo cubriéndose la nariz.

ー L-lo siento... ー dijo sonrojada ー es mi celo. Con todo este alboroto ha sido un milagro que _recién_ me llegara aquí.

ー Oh. No te preocupes, no te voy a lastimar.

ー Gracias ー sonrió ー aunque no estoy sorprendida. Creciste con Shoto y su olor es bastante fuerte cuando está en celo. Debes tener tanto autocontrol por eso ー dijo extendiendo el último futón junto al _alfa_.

ー Digamos que sí, aunque hacía mucho tiempo que no me rodeaba de tantos _omega_ juntos. El celo del otro chico huele fuerte también. Aunque Bakugo definitivamente se encarga de marcar su territorio con esa mirada asesina.

ー Supongo que sí ー rió sentándose de rodillas ー además el celo de Deku huele a menta. Ya es un aroma fuerte de por sí.

ー El tuyo huele a té recién preparado ー sonrió ー es una pena que los _omega_ y los _beta_ no puedan sentirlo. Es un olor muy nostálgico el tuyo.

ー G-gracias... ー la chica _omega_ se apenó y el comentario también hizo apenarse un poco al _alfa_ quien se sonrojó y salió de la habitación.

ー Iré por un futón y descansaré a la sala para no ocupar ningún cuarto. Por favor, despiértenme cuando alguien mas llegue, ¿si?

ー ¡S-sí! Descansa.

* * *

Habían pasado al menos nueve horas de la última vez que había abierto los ojos. La chica de cabello rosa se despertó al sentir una respiración interviniendo con la suya a un lado y tras pestañear un par de veces pudo divisar a Kirishima profundamente dormido a su lado, casi pegado a su rostro.

Sonrió y se sentó por un momento. Su habitación no tenía ventanas, así que salió al pasillo y pudo ver por la pequeña ventana de allí que era de noche.

ー ¿Qué día es...?

Regresó a la habitación y tomó su móvil sin despertar a su novio para luego volver a salir al pasillo. Vio que eran las 9 de la noche de un día jueves.

ー Es decir que dormí casi diez horas... ー se lamentó moviendo la cabeza a un lado ー ¿Natsuo se habrá ido?

Caminó hasta la habitación de junto y al abrir divisó a Deku durmiendo de costado y por supuesto a su _alfa_ abrazándolo por detrás. Cerró discretamente y continuó ahora un poco más animada hacia la planta de arriba.

El joven Natsuo claramente ya había partido puesto a que la sala estaba vacía y podía verse el futón doblado en el cual había dormido.

Al abrir la habitación mas grande pudo ver a Momo en el medio, siendo tomada de la mano por Jirou y Ochako se encontraba del otro lado. Ambas la estaban cuidando pero todos estaba rendidos ante el sueño.

Finalmente abrió la puerta de bambú de la otra habitación con grandes expectativas, pero vio a Shoto solo entre dos futones.

De alguna forma un escalofrío seguido de un amargo gusto en la boca dominó su alma en ese momento. Se acercó al chico casi llorando y le acarició el rostro arrodillada sutilmente.

No había forma que todos hubieran regresado sin Kaminari, a menos que...

Las lágrimas a montones brotaron de sus oscuros ojos y no pudo evitar sollozar a esas alturas. El bicolor abrió inmediatamente lo ojos, como con miedo y tan solo en un segundo se incorporó casi sin aliento.

ー ¿M-MINA? ¿Q-qué sucede!?

ー L-lo siento, yo... ー la chica dirigió su mirada al futón vacío junto a él y el bicolor abrió los ojos sorprendido.

ー ¿SE LO LLEVARON? ー La interrogó y la chica lo miró completamente perdida.

ー ¿D-de qué hablas?

ー ¿Pasó algo? ¿Tuvieron que regresar al hospital!?

ー Shoto, ¿de qué estás hablando?

ー Oigan, ¿por qué están gritando!? ー Dijo Bakugo entrando a la habitación y también quedó en silencio al ver el futón vacío.

ー Saben, si siguen gritando así voy a meterme yo mismo otro balazo en la cara. ー La voz que se oyó en el pasillo terminó por asustar a todos los despiertos.

El cenizo volteó y su rostro fue el de una persona que acababa de ver un fantasma. La voz era inconfundible para Shoto; sintió que sus piernas temblaban pero igual salió corriendo hasta ver el rostro que anhelaba en ese pasillo.

Cayó de rodillas, llorando y sin voz. Sintió una cálida mano tocando su cabeza seguido de un abrazo que no estaba seguro qué tan fuerte debía devolver. Se aferró a la ropa de quien lo tocaba y pensó que jamás, jamás, jamás lo volvería a soltar en la vida.

ー Ya, no llores por favor... ー sonrió Kaminari con un poco de lágrimas también ー Pensé que estarías feliz al verme de nuevo.

ー MALDITA SEA ー gritó dolorosamente Bakugo despertando así a todos en la casa ー ¿crees que puedes despertar así como si nada y asustarnos a todos, imbécil? ¿Quieres darnos un maldito infarto?

ー ¿Qué está pasando!? ー Gritó Deku subiendo las escaleras con Kirishima detrás suyo.

ー Sólo salí por un cigarrillo, pero parece que fue un gran alboroto. De acuerdo, dejaré de fumar.

ー D-despertaste... ー el rostro de Jirou también era el de haber visto un fantasma. Había salido de la habitación y Ochako estaba detrás de ella. Momo aún no podía moverse de golpe pero todo el alboroto definitivamente la había despertado.

ー Eso parece... ー dijo con Shoto aun aferrado a su pecho ー Aunque agradecería que me contaron bien lo que sucedió luego de que me metieran un balazo en el rostro porque no recuerdo nada después de eso.

ー Pues te contamos en la cena ー gruñó Bakugo.

* * *

_**Seis meses después.**_

Ya habían pasado tres estaciones desde que vivían sus nuevas vidas todos juntos en una misma propiedad de _Bunkyo_. En agosto se encontraban en pleno verano y las insoportables temperaturas nos dejaban a los embarazados moverse mucho.

Mientras que Shoto cursaba su semana 24 Deku ya iba por la 30 y sus barriguitas ya eran incómodas y notorias, teniendo a sus _alfas_ enloquecidos detrás de ellos.

A medida que pasaron los meses el rastro de Enji Todoroki se fue perdiendo. Natsuo los visitaba poco al principio y hubo un par de meses que ni siquiera apareció, pero al no tener novedades de su padre estaba yendo a ver a su hermanito casi todas las semanas.

ー ¿Como amaneciste hoy? ー Dijo Mina entrando a la habitación de Kaminari y Shoto discretamente. ー Oh, vaya ¿otra vez en el nido? ¿No tiene calor?

ー Él dice que no ー respondió el rubio frente al amplio armario con puertas corredizas de bambú en el que Shoto se ocultaba.

ー ¿Sigues de mal humor? ー Preguntó con intenciones médicas.

ー Quiero _tataki_.

ー Bueno, no puedes comer _tataki _durante el embarazo, Shoto ー rió divertida la doctora ー pero sabes... puedes comer _soba_ frío, con estos calores seguro te hará bien. Si quieres le digo a Bakugo que te lo prepare para almorzar, ¿vale?

ー ... de acuerdo.

Kaminari y Mina salieron al pasillo riendo entre sí y se cruzaron con Momo.

ー Oh, que bueno verte a ti también ー dijo Mina al verla ー debo revisar cómo están sanando las heridas de ambos pero sepan que soy una especialista en subgéneros, por lo que tendrán que ir al hospital para un chequeo más completo.

ー De acuerdo ー sonrió la chica _alfa_ y luego miró al rubio ー ¿sigue con esos cambios de humor?

ー No los había tenido hasta que le armé el nido y ahora se lleva toda mi ropa allí dentro, hace berrinches respecto a la comida y sólo sale cuando los bebés comienzan a patear.

ー Debe ser difícil llevar gemelos con un cuerpo tan frágil ー lo regañó Momo ー debes entenderlo.

ー Lo sé, lo sé... bajaré a pedirle a Bakugo que cocine algo de _soba_ frío mientras Mina te revisa. Luego subo para lo mío.

El rubio bajó las escaleras y en la pequeña e incómoda cocina encontró al cenizo volviéndose loco por la falta de espacio.

ー ¿... buen día?

ー ¿Y QUÉ TIENE DE BUENO!?

ー De acuerdo, escúchame, no eres el único con un _omega_ caprichoso, lo sabes ¿verdad?

Kirishima los miraba riendo a lo lejos sentado junto a Ochako quien le servía el té.

ー ¡Ya llegué! ー Se anunció escaleras abajo Natsuo ー Escucho a Bakugo chillando, ¿alguno de ustedes puede dejar de chingar y bajaría a ayudarme?

El hermano mayor había traído una nueva cocina para instalar así los _alfa_ no sufrían tanto con la comida de sus _omega_.

ー Eres como un dios para mí ー Kaminari le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

ー Y tu eres un maldito llorón que se queja todo el tiempo de mi hermano, voy a decirle que te deje.

ー Oye, puedo soltar la maldita cocina y dejarte caer ー dijo con la tremenda maquina subiendo por las estrechas escaleras.

ー DEJEN DE PELEAR Y TRAIGAN MI MALDITA COCINA.

Jirou se sentó en la mesa junto a Kirishima y Ochako a cortar unos vegetales para darle una mano al cenizo, pero ella tampoco podía evitar reír al ver toda esa situación. Pronto entró una tremenda barriga al ambiente con un molesto _omega_ con la frente sudada y se sentó junto a su amiga.

ー Deku, ¿estás bien? ー Le dijo Ochako al verlo deambulando por allí.

ー Estoy bien ー respondió claramente molesto ー odio... el calor. Lo odio. Lo odio MUCHO.

ー Toma un poco de té frio... ー le acercó Kirishima con miedo a ser golpeado con el vaso.

ー Gracias. ¿Y qué están haciendo?

ー Instalan una nueva cocina que trajo Natsuo ー rió Ochako ー es demasiado difícil cocinar con un solo mechero. ¿Seguro estás bien, Deku?

ー Este maldito calor me tiene demasiado incómodo.

ー Voy a prepararte un baño en el _ofuro_ de la planta de arriba ー dijo amablemente Kirishima ー estar en la cocina no te hará bien con el calor que hay aquí. Si quieres puedo llevar a Shoto para que te acompañe.

ー Si, por favor, ahora ー dijo agobiado a más no poder ー esta niña está toda la mañana moviéndose y sólo podré comer cuando pare.

El pelirrojo lo levantó en brazos, lo llevó escaleras arriba y lo dejó en la sala en donde tenían aire acondicionado.

ー Espera aquí mientras busco a Shoto ー Kirishima se adentró en la habitación del bicolor que a primera vista parecía vacía puesto a que el muchacho vivía prácticamente en el nido ー ¿Shoto...? ¿Puedo abrir...?

No necesitó hacerlo porque el chico le abrió inmediatamente, asustándolo.

ー ¿Trajiste _soba_?

ー N-no... no tengo _soba_, Shoto.

ー Vete.

ー ¡Aguarda, aguarda! ー El_ omega_ estaba siendo duro con él pero no pudo evitar reírse ー Debes tener calor. Ahora mismo estaba por meter a Deku en el _ofuro_ frio, ¿no quieres acompañarlo? Por suerte en grande, así que caben los dos.

ー ... bien.

De alguna forma el _beta_ tenía un talento especial para lidiar con estos chicos. Levantó a Shoto de la misma forma que al otro y lo llevó hasta la sala para que estuviera aún mas cómodo. Cuando lo sacó del nido notó que estaba lleno de las prendas de Kaminari y quiso dar una tremenda carcajada pero se contuvo por miedo a ser ahorcado.

ー Buen día ー saludó a Deku al ser dejado en la sala.

ー Ugh... qué tienen de buenos.

ー ¿No pudiste dormir, eh?

ー La niña patea toda la mañana, ya no sé qué hacer ー explicó el chico de cabellos verdes muy molesto ー ¿qué hay de ti?

ー Comencé a lactar esta mañana... aún no se lo dije a Denki.

ー Oooh, intentará saltarte encima ー dijo recordando ー Kacchan se volvió loco cuando mi ropa se mojó la primera vez.

ー Por lo menos recuperaré algo de mi vida sexual ー suspiró lamentándose ー desde que salimos de toda esa situación no hemos...

ー Bueno... la lesión de Kaminari ha sido grave, pero... ¿tanto?

ー Bien, la bala entró por el costado de su mandíbula y salió por la parte superior de su cráneo, limpia ー recordó Shoto ー Sé muy bien que no es una estupidez y cuando tuvimos nuestra consulta privada el médico dijo que él no podía moverse bruscamente.

ー Oh, por eso ustedes no... ya veo.

ー Igual... él me ha hecho cosas, pero...

ー Pero tu no se las puedes devolver ー dijo comprensivamente su amigo.

ー Así es. Y se supone que desde hace una semana ya tiene el alta médica, pero nada ha pasado... tal vez no le atraigo así de gordo.

Kirishima entró y los hizo callar su conversación de golpe.

Preparó el baño y ayudó a ambos a desnudarse y a entrar. Shoto siempre había sido muy pudoroso, pero estaba tan incómodo y molesto que se dejó ayudar de todas formas.

ー Bien, volveré más o menos en 10 minutos a chequearlos ¿de acuerdo? Traten de relajarse.

Una vez que cerró la puerta, Shoto suspiró.

ー Estás loco si piensas que Kaminari no te desea.

ー Pero ya hace una semana...

ー Shoto, ¿no te das cuenta? Estamos volviéndolos locos, ¡a todos! Kaminari no debe hacer ningún movimiento contigo para no molestarte. Además, en tu nido no hay espacio para los dos. O bueno, por lo menos pienso que a estas alturas de tu embarazo no tienen espacio.

ー ¿Tú crees...? Debo estar siendo muy molesto, ¿no es así?

ー Es normal, supongo... a mi me pasa lo mismo. No puedo moverme bien, Ocha siempre tiene que ayudarme a vestir, no puedo agacharme y sólo puedo dormir boca arriba. Además este maldito calor... ¡y tu tienes gemelos! Debes estar pasándola de la madre.

ー Mellizos ー le corrigió con una sonrisa ー son un niño y una niña.

ー OOOH, N-NO LO SABÍA.

ー Es que me lo dijeron en la cita que tuve que ir solo.

ー ¿Kaminari no lo sabe...?

ー No se lo he dicho aún ー sonrió ー esperaba que decírselo mejorara las cosas entre nosotros. Hemos tenido unos meses muy duros todos nosotros. Quisiera al menos darles lindas noticas a los demás.

ー Kacchan estará feliz por ti.

ー Lo supuse ー sonrió recordando que Bakugo se había vuelto loco el día que supieron que Deku tendría una niña.

ー Yo también tengo algo lindo para contarles a todos ー dijo entusiasmado acercándose a Shoto ー pero te diré primero, si quieres.

ー Claro que quiero.

ー Ya elegí el nombre.

ー ¿De veras!? ー Dijo emocionado con brillo en los ojos ー ¡quiero saber!

ー Es... Usagi. Usagi Bakugo.

El bicolor tomó ambas manos de su amigo y un par de lágrimas de felicidad cayeron en el agua. Estaba feliz, tan feliz.

ー No sé por qué estoy tan feliz ー rió ante la incertidumbre de su llanto.

ー Yo también lloro por todo últimamente ー lloró Deku también ー te he visto ver nombres a ti también en tu móvil... ¿piensas decirme o aún no decidiste?

ー Quería hacerlo junto a Denki... ¿tu lo hiciste solo?

ー Kacchan dijo que lo que yo decidiera estaría bien ー Deku se sonrojó bastante al recordarlo.

ー Oh, vamos, cuéntame.

ー Bien... ー se echó para atrás ー estábamos, tu sabes, haciéndolo y yo había mencionado el asunto del nombre ideal momentos atrás... entonces apretó fuerte mi mano y luego de besarme me susurró "lo que elijas será perfecto... como ella".

Shoto se estremeció con el romántico relato de Deku y el contrario también al recordarlo.

ー ¡Qué romántico...!

ー ¿Verdad que si?

ー Yo también quiero eso... ー suspiró de amor el bicolor.

ー Y lo tendrás, sólo debes hablar con Kami y dejar de ocultarle las cosas que sientes.

Shoto sintió de pronto que estaba haciendo algo realmente malo. No estaba siendo sincero con las cosas que estaba sintiendo y no se abría ante su propia pareja destinada... era casi ridículo si se detenía un segundo a meditarlo.

ー Ya me estoy arrugando ー dijo viendo las manos de ambos ー y tu también, Izuku. Deberíamos salir ya.

En ese momento oyeron el sonido de la puerta y la voz de Jirou llamándolos.

ー Con permiso ー dijo abriendo con Kirishima detrás suyo ー vamos a sacarlos de una vez, ¿bien?

Ambos asintieron de mejor humor al ver a sus amigos con toallas en las manos para ayudarlos a salir.

Cuidar de los _omega_ se había hecho algo natural. Por algún motivo el celo de Ochako había comenzado a sentirse bastante desde que estaban en ese lugar, por lo que ella también requería ciertos cuidados. Jirou parecía una hermana mayor para todos y Kirishima llenaba el papel de hermano a la perfección, siempre ayudando con los tremendos cambios de humor que sufrían los embarazados por su descontrol de hormonas.

Se habían convertido en una gran familia, un poco apretados y con las discusiones mas normales y cotidianas del mundo.

Tanta normalidad de hecho les llenaba el corazón a todos, aunque ninguno lo dijera en voz alta.

Mientras los ayudaban a vestirse con prendas ligeras Shoto encontró el coraje que necesitaba tras recibir una mirada de Deku y decidió hablar.

ー Tengo algo que decirles, a todos ー dijo mientras Jirou terminaba de pasarle por la cabeza una prenda suelta que le tapaba su enorme barriga.

ー Bien... ー Jirou miró a Kirishima extrañamente ー ¿cuando quieres hacerlo...?

ー Ahora, antes de almorzar.

ー Bien... ー pensó Kirishima un momento ー Traeré junto con Kami la mesa de la planta de abajo a la sala de aquí. No quisiera que nadie se descomponga por el calor.

ー ¡Oh, buena idea! ¿Por qué no hicimos eso antes? ー Reflexionó la _ningyo_.

ー No lo sé, pero lo haré ahora mismo ー el pelirrojo terminó de vestir a Deku con prendas similares a las de Shoto y salió corriendo para traer junto al rubio la mesa.

Cuando fue abajo vio que habían logrado instalar la cocina y el ambiente, a pesar del calor, ya estaba mas calmo. Bakugo no estaba gritando, sino que estaba concentrado en lo que cocinaba. Ya tenía casi todo listo; había preparado todo con extrema destreza al tener mejores condiciones.

Natsuo, Mina y Kaminari estaban sentados en la mesa tratando de relajarse luego de tanto esfuerzo.

ー Oigan, necesito llevar la mesa arriba.

ー NI DE COÑA.

ー Kami, sé que debes estar cansado, pero esta mesa es molesta aquí. Ocupa mucho espacio y deberíamos ponerla en la sala de arriba en donde hay aire acondicionado.

La sencilla explicación de Kirishima dejó a todos con la boca abierta.

ー ¿POR QUÉ NO HICIMOS ESO ANTES? ー Volteó a los gritos Bakugo.

ー No lo sé, no lo sé, pero podríamos hacerlo ahora, joder.

ー Bien... ー dijo levantándose exhausto el chico rubio ー llevemos la maldita mesa arriba. Natsuo y Mina pueden quedarse a ayudar a Bakugo llevando la comida de a poco.

Subieron la mesa don dificultad puesto a que ésta, a pesar de ser una mesa tradicional baja, era tamaño familiar y las escaleras no ayudaban para nada. Una vez en la planta de arriba ya no tuvieron tanta dificultad. Jirou estaba arriba y les abrió las puertas de la sala dándoles paso y la colocaron exitosamente allí.

Se miraron satisfechos cuando quedó muy bonita en ese lugar y se tiraron al piso de _tatami_ cuando sintieron el aire encendido en sus rostros.

ー Somos... muy idiotas ー dijo recordando que habían pasado todo el verano sin hacer eso.

ー Supongo que no lo pensamos porque estamos todos muy estresados... ー respondió Kaminari suspirando profundo.

Jirou se les acercó y se arrodilló colocando las cosas con las que comerían en unos momentos.

ー Yo lo estoy disfrutando ー confesó ー todo se siente tan... cálido. Nunca he tenido una familia así.

La _ningyo_ era una chica discreta y de pocas palabras, por lo que cuando expresaba lo que sentía siempre se sonrojaba levemente apenada.

ー Yo también lo disfruto ー se unió Kirishima ー me gusta vivir con todos ustedes. Se que cada uno seguramente tendrá su propia vida cuando toda esta locura termine, por lo que quisiera disfrutar el tiempo que podamos seguir viviendo todos juntos.

ー No lo había visto de esa forma... ー confesó Kaminari un poco culpable de no ver tanta belleza frente a las adversidades que habían pasado ー aunque supongo que tras recibir un balazo en la cara tengo permitido equivocarme.

Los tres rieron justo en el momento en el cual Natsuo entró con varias fuentes de comida en las manos seguido de Mina haciendo lo mismo. Ochako apareció tambaleante de la mano de Momo en la sala despidiendo de su cuerpo un leve y agradable olor a té. Jirou la tomó de la mano e hizo que se sentara junto a ella y Momo hizo lo mismo.

ー Iré por Shoto ー dijo el rubio levantándose, acostumbrado a cargar a su novio, pero se quedó inmóvil al ver que el bicolor entraba a la sala seguido del otro embarazado.

De hecho era gracioso verlos a ambos entrando con esas barrigas.

ー Cariño, ¿estás bien? ー Dijo sorprendido al verlo caminando solo sin ser cargado. El bicolor le sonrió tiernamente dejándolo atónito.

ー Estoy bien, ya me siento mejor, amor.

ー Refrescarnos nos hizo sentir bien ー dijo Deku sentándose junto a Natsuo ー gracias a todos por la paciencia.

Los presentes estaban desconcertados. Hacía semanas que los cambios de humor de los chicos los tenían con los nervios de punta de aquí hacia allá, pero todo parecía de pronto apaciguado por un simple baño.

ー Kiri, eres un maldito genio ー le susurró Jirou muy sorprendida.

ー Eso parece ー dijo también desconcertado.

Bakugo fue el último en entrar con el _mushiki_ lleno de arroz en las manos. Claro que se sentó refunfuñando, como siempre, sin sentido y junto a su prometido.

Todos reían mientras le pasaban sus _donburi_ para que les sirviera su porción. Juntaron sus manos y agradecieron a por la comida.

ー ¡_Itadakimasu_! ー Se oyó a todos decir alegremente.

Antes de que dieran bocado, la voz de Shoto se hizo oír en la reunión.

ー T-tengo... ー al hablar sin mal humor llamó la atención de todos ー tengo algo que decirles...

ー ¿Qué sucede, cariño? ー Dijo preocupado tomándolo de la mano ー ¿pasó algo malo?

ー N-no es nada malo... ー Shoto comenzaba a sentirse intimidado por tenerlos a todos observándolo atentamente, pero se cruzó con los verdes ojos de Deku que le dieron confianza una vez mas para decir lo que intentaba contarles con ansias ー Bien... en mi anterior cita con el médico dijo que escuchaba dos latidos, así que todos suponían que tenía gemelos... pero en la consulta de esta semana supe que... tengo mellizos.

El silencio de todos los presentes lo hizo sudar un poco.

ー Por favor digan algo.

ー Quisiera decir por el bien de todos que no sabemos la diferencia o no podemos procesarla con claridad ー el comentario de Momo hizo reír a Mina.

ー Quiere decir que no van a ser idénticos, genia ー explicó Bakugo.

ー N-no entiendo ー dijo Kaminari un poco apenado ー ¿me explican?

ー Los gemelos siempre son idénticos y del mismo sexo ー explicó en detalle Mina ー en cambio, los mellizos provienen de dos óvulos diferentes; tienen dos placentas y dos bolsas. Los bebés pueden ser del mismo o de diferente sexo.

ー No entiendo, ¿en qué cambia lo que sabíamos hasta ahora? ー Preguntó curioso Kirishima.

ー Oh, cierto ー Shoto se percató que no había explicado aun ー bueno, que... ya sé que tendré un niño y una niña.

Todos, excepto Deku porque ya sabía, echaron un desconcertante grito de felicidad. Habían entendido que Shoto tendría dos bebés, pero nadie sabía que serían uno de cada sexo.

Natsuo se puso a llorar y Shoto fue a abrazarlo muy preocupado. Bakugo estaba sonrojado tratando de contener su emoción y Kirishima golpeaba en la espalda a Kaminari, felicitándolo.

ー Hermano, no llores ー rió un poco.

ー No estoy llorando, tu estas llorando.

ー ¿No estás feliz? Serás tío de un niño y una niña.

ー Vas a hacer que se desmaye, ya déjalo ー rió Ochako muy emocionada.

Todos regresaron a sus lugares emocionados hablando entre sí; Kaminari tomó fuertemente de la mano a Shoto y se quedó mirando al vacía un momento.

ー ¿Estás bien...? ー Rió Mina.

ー Estoy bien, solo un poco abrumado. Un niño y una niña... es genial. ¡ES ESTUPENDO!

La emoción que Natsuo y Kaminari habían demostrado emocionaba a todos hasta conmoverlos, pero algún faltaba algo por decir.

ー Izuku también... tenía algo para decirles ー sonrió Shoto dándole la palabra a su hermano del alma.

Deku también se sintió muy observado pero estaba ansioso por ver la reacción de su prometido, así que se apresuró.

ー Bueno, todos ya saben que vamos a tener una niña... ー dijo mirando a todos sonriendo ー Pero ayer elegí el nombre.

ー WAAAA, DILO ー Ochako se emocionó demasiado ー dilo antes de que alguien se desmaye de tantas emociones.

La chica de mejillas rosadas tenía razón; los corazones palpitantes de todos por el anuncio de Shoto casi podían oírse. Estaban por matar a todos de un infarto.

ー Es... ー dijo mirando a Bakugo mientras le tomaba la mano ー Usagi. Usagi Bakugo.

Todos estaban encantados pero se quedaron mudos al ver al antes emocionado cenizo ahora llorando sin emitir sonido, duro e inmóvil como una roca.

ー ¿K-kacchan...!?

ー Bakugo, ¿estás bien? ー Momo se levantó e intentó moverlo ー Bakugo.

ー Bro, di algo, nos estás asustando ー Kirishima también lo movió pero riéndose. Ya lo conocía, sabía que estaba en shock igual que el día que le dijeron que tendría una niña. De pronto esa niña tenía nombre y faltaba poco para conocer su rostro, que definitivamente sería hermoso.

ー Usagi... ー dijo recuperándose y todos reían ー Usagi. Mi hija.

ー Observen como ya dice MI hija ー rió Natsuo ー a esa niña no se le va a acercar nadie, ya verán.

ー ¿No... no te gusta? ー Preguntó inseguro.

ー Es el nombre mas lindo del mundo ー dijo secándose el rostro ー porque es el nombre de mi hija, la niña más linda del mundo.

ー Pero aun no ha nacido ー rió Deku todo sonrojado ー ¿como sabes que es la mas linda?

ー Porque la hiciste tu.

El rostro del _omega_ estaba por explotar y los demás lo acompañaban. Bakugo solía ser espontáneamente romántico frente a los demás y nunca había cambiado, poniéndolos a todos muy incómodos siempre.

ー Bueno, me voy a morir de amor, ¿podemos parar ya? ー Dijo Ochako al borde del colapso ー Además muero de hambre. Sería una pena que todo lo que preparó Bakugo se enfriara.

ー Es hermoso el nombre de tu hija ー sonrió Natsuo empezando a comer ー felicidades.

ー ¡Gracias! ー Sonrió felizmente Deku ー Y aun falta que Shoto elija los suyos. ¡Será muy emocionante!

Muchas emociones acompañaron a los presentes en ese almuerzo. La familia en la que se habían convertido parecía ser lo mejor que en sus vidas había pasado. Aizawa les había dicho que sería temporal, pero esos momentos todo parecía eterno.

Las risas, las peleas, la calidez de un hogar... todos compartían absolutamente todo. Ninguno deseaba cambiar nada.

ー Coman porque ya va a ser hora de que se vayan ー los regaño el cenizo a todos como una madre olvidándose completamente de todo lo que acababa de suceder.

Terminaron de almorzar y el olor a té ya no se sentía en el ambiente. La medicina que Mina conseguía surgía efecto en el celo de Ochako y como buena trabajadora, mientras Jirou y Momo levantaban la mesa, la chica _omega_ se preparaba para bajar al restaurante a trabajar.

Desde que estaban allí, ella y Momo habían comenzado a ayudar en la cocina en distintos turnos para ganarse el pan de cada día. La chica _alfa_ jamás había trabajado, así que le tomó un tiempo adaptarse, pero las jóvenes que trabajaban en el restaurante tuvieron mucha paciencia con ella y le enseñaron todo lo que necesitaba aprender.

Bakugo se encargaba junto a Jirou de los quehaceres y Kirishima estaba todo el día con los embarazados cuidando de ellos. Mina tenía un día libre a la semana y el resto del tiempo, venía por ella temprano en la mañana un joven que trabajaba con Aizawa, Shinso, en un coche negro y la llevaba hasta el hospital para que ella también hiciera su parte.

Kaminari estaba acostumbrado a hacer trabajo manual, por lo que también ayudaba en el restaurante cuando venían los proveedores de alimentos con grandes cajas de provisiones y cuando terminaba iba a ver al dueño, Sorahiko Torino y hacía mandados para él.

Ya todo había vuelto a la normalidad y todos se preparaban para su partida.

ー Hermano, ¿te quedas?

ー Si, voy a darle un mano con ustedes a Kirishima hoy ー confirmó Natsuo ー Además, hoy debo reunirme con Aizawa. Tu también, ¿verdad?

ー Si ー respondió a Bakugo ー Kaminari, Kirishima y Momo también vienen con nosotros. Tengo mucho por hacer antes, así que no hagan lío.

Bakugo salió de la habitación seguido escaleras abajo por Jirou y Momo. Ochako unos minutos antes ya había bajado al restaurante y Mina salió detrás de ella a comprar a la tienda de la vuelta, la única que tenían permitido frecuentar.

ー Voy a cargarte ahora ー dijo Kirishima a Deku que estaba aun sentado en el _tatami_ ー enseguida vendré por ti, Shoto.

ー Oh, no, ¿podrías traerme el futón aquí? ー Rogó el _omega _ ー Lo siento, es que hace mucho calor...

ー Sería buena idea dejarlos aquí ー dijo Natsuo al pelirrojo ー sino van a sufrir mucho. Además podremos cuidarlos más cómodos en esta sala, hay mas espacio.

ー Traeré los futones, entonces ー Kirishima sonrió y salió.

ー Quiero ir a mi nido... ー dijo Shoto apenado por la presencia de su hermano mayor ー por favor...

ー Amor, hace mucho calor allí ー se preocupó su novio ー deberías hacerle caso a Natsuo y quedarte aquí...

ー Quiero ir a mi nido ー insistió estirando de la ropa de Kaminari de una manera muy sexual, desconcertando a los aun presentes.

ー ¡SHOTO! ー Natsuo le gritó sonrojado y muy enfadado ー ¡PODRÍAS TENER UN GOLPE DE CALOR! ¿Acaso no lo entiendes!?

ー WOOO, tranquilo hombre, no le grites a mi novio o te voy a tener que golpear ー Kaminari en un segundo se paró imponentemente frente a su cuñado. A pesar de que Natsuo le ganaba en altura, el rubio era un _alfa_ protegiendo a su _omega_ en cinta por lo que su mirada siempre desprendía una sensación asesina en esas situaciones.

Deku pegó un tirón el la ropa de Natsuo tratando de calmar a los temperamentales _alfas_ y logró hacer que éste último se sentara.

ー Lo siento ー sentenció aun enfadado ー no quise gritarte. Es que me preocupa que te pase algo.

ー L-lo se... ー dijo avergonzado y un poco de aroma a melocotón comenzó a inundar de a poco la sala.

ー Debes estar bromeando.

ー ¡ES QUE NO ESTOY EN MI NIDO! ー Para los _omega_, estar en su nido representaba un lugar seguro y cómodo en donde todos los síntomas que tenían se apaciguaban con la tranquilidad, pero no había forma de que su hermano _alfa_, casado con una _alfa_ también, entendiera eso.

ー Wooo, ¿qué pasa aquí? ー Dijo Kirishima entrando con muchas cosas en la mano.

ー Ah... ー Kaminari suspiró ー Pelea de hermanos. Shoto quiere regresar a su nido. No sé qué hacer, pero Natsuo tiene razón. Puede hacerle mal.

ー Bueno, hombre, tienes que ser práctico ー lo regañó el pelirrojo ー ve por las cosas del nido y lo armamos aquí.

ー Oye, estás como muy práctico últimamente, ¿no? ー Dijo sorprendido saliendo de la sala para ir a buscar las cosas.

Natsuo continuó discutiendo con Shoto mientras Kirishima y Kaminari armaban en una pequeña esquina de la sala un improvisado rincón que sería el nido provisorio de Shoto lo que restaba del verano. Colocaron el futon de Deku cerca, para que no estuvieran muy apartados.

ー Sabes, es graciosa la cantidad de ropa tuya que Shoto robó para armar el nido ー rió Kirishima terminando de extender el futón mientras iba por Deku.

ー Un día comenzó a hacerlo y desde entonces no ha parado ー dijo muy extrañado.

ー Pues es porque te extraña ー explicó Deku a modo de regaño ー y tu ni lo notas.

ー P-pero... ¿?! ー Kaminari no entendía para nada y Kirishima tampoco ー Vivimos juntos, ¿cómo es que me extraña?

ー No respecto a la compañía... ー dijo tratando de ser obvio sin decirlo mientras los hermanos seguían discutiendo distraídamente.

Kirishima fue el primero en percatarse de lo que Deku intentaba decir y unos segundos luego, Kaminari comprendió sonrojándose.

ー Oh...

ー Bro, no me digas que tienes desatendido a un _omega_ embarazado porque te voy a golpear ー el pelirrojo fue el segundo en regañarlo.

ー Pero es que no tenía el alta médica ー susurró el rubio tratando de explicarse ー había cosas que... no se podían.

ー ¡Pero tienes el alta hace una semana! ー Deku susurró para seguir regañándolo.

ー Es que está tan molesto, con esa barriga y el calor... pensé que si le hacía algo lo molestaría.

ー Kami, estás de coña.

ー Kiri, no mames, ¿crees que no quiero...? AGH, ¿saben qué? Debo ir a trabajar. Cuando regrese resolveré esto.

ー Me alegro por Shoto ー rió Deku con voz cómplice.

Kaminari se acercó a los hermanos que aún discutían y levantó en brazos como princesa a su amado. Natsuo dejó de gritar y vio cómo el chico acomodaba a su molesto hermanito en el nuevo nido en la sala junto al otro embarazado.

Enseguida Shoto se acomodó como una pequeña criatura metiéndose en su madriguera y el rubio sonrió al verlo al fin cómodo y calmo. Se acercó arrodillado y lo besó sin reparo de los presentes. Kirishima se levantó y huyó en dirección a Natsuo, por si éste se les quería abalanzar.

ー Tenemos que hablar cuando regrese esta noche ー advirtió con voz sensual y susurrando para no ser oído por los demás cuando paró de besarlo ー no más secretos.

Shoto quedó suspirante y sin habla con toda la cara roja, siendo observado por un apenado Deku que se cubría el rostro con los brazos.

ー Me voy ー dijo saliendo de la sala ー cuiden de ellos.

El _alfa_ salió como el resto a hacer sus mandados, dejando a los _omegas_ al cuidado de los otros dos presentes. Natsuo miró una vez más a su hermanito con una vena a punto de reventar.

ー Shoto, no te puedes comportar así.

ー Cállate ー dijo sacando la lengua como un niño y escondiéndose entre la ropa de su novio.

ー Maldito mocoso, te voy a...

* * *

Pasó el día entero cargando cosas pesadas a todos lados. Cuando terminó con las provisiones del restaurante fue a ver al señor Torino, quien lo hizo subir a un coche y lo hizo buscar paquetes por toda la zona.

Su cuerpo estaba cansado y sus suspiros eran cada vez más largos, pero estaba feliz de poder moverse sin reparo de viejas heridas.

Se había recuperado de algo que podría haber sido fatal y de ninguna manera se quedaría quieto otra vez; necesitaba, al igual que Ochako, trabajar.

De esa forma siempre mantenía la mente ocupada, pero había cometido el error de hacer sentir a su novio solo y no deseado. Si Deku no hubiese tenido el reparo de mencionarlo, tal vez nunca se habría dado cuenta.

ー Soy un idiota... ー dijo cargando una caja dentro del coche ー voy a solucionarlo.

Eran pasadas las 19hrs y su día aun no terminaba. Regresó a la casa pero no tuvo tiempo de hablar con su hermosos novio porque tendría una reunión con Aizawa como Natsuo había mencionado antes.

Momo entraría al turno de la noche a trabajar en el restaurante, por lo que la reunión no duraría mucho en verdad.

Tomó un baño rápidamente, se cambió y salió con quienes lo acompañarían a esperar a Shinso.

El joven apareció en un vehículo grande, una camioneta negra en donde atrás entrarían todos.

No dieron realmente muchas vueltas hasta que el chico paró y les dio indicaciones cuando bajaron.

ー Sigan por ese pasillo hasta la única puerta que verán. Toquen allí. Estaré esperando cuando terminen para llevarlos de regreso.

Hicieron caso al joven y tocaron una vez que encontraron la puerta que les mencionó. Para su sorpresa, quien los atendió fue el dueño del restaurante, el señor Torino.

ー Pasen, no hagan ruido ー les indicó.

ー Bienvenidos ー dijo Aizawa parado junto a una gran mesa en una fina y enorme sala con muebles estilo europeos y molestas luces resplandecientes ー tomen asiento.

Se sentaron de manera insegura; Aizawa había sido genial con ellos pero no dejaba de ser un _yakuza_. No sabían con qué podría sorprenderlos.

ー Me complace presentarles al jefe de _Bunkyo_ y pronto de todo Tokio ー dijo orgulloso Torino ー el señor Yagi Toshinori.

En donde Aizawa estaba parado, un sillón volteó con un gigante y sonriente tipo rubio.

Bakugo y Natsuo se estremecieron. Sabían muy bien que nadie había visto a ese tipo nunca. ¿Pensaban acabar con ellos allí?

ー ¡TRANQUILOS, JOVENES! ー Gritó emocionado riendo ー ¡No deben alarmarse!

* * *

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que escuchó al coche fuera del apartamento trayendo de regreso a todos a casa.

Kirishima, Momo, Bakugo y Kaminari lucían exhaustos, como si recién llegaran de algo más que agotador.

Natsuo había tomado su propia camino cuando terminaron la reunión y había regresado a _Minato_ por el momento. Jirou se había quedado sola todo el día con los _omega_ puesto a que Ochako recién había llegado de trabajar.

Momo se colocó ropa más cómoda al llegar y salió par el restaurante.

La _ningyo_ ya les había dado la cena a Shoto y a Deku, así que comenzó a servirle a Kirishima quien se sentaba exhausto junto a Mina que se levantó para masajear sus hombros un poco.

ー ¿Como les fue? ー Dijo la chica rosa intrigada.

ー Luego les contaremos a todos... ー dijo el pelirrojo exhausto ー ahora solo quiero comer y dormir.

Bakugo se tiró en las piernas de su _omega_, quien le acariciaba el cabello sonriendo al ver que su prometido había regresado.

ー ¿V-vamos...? ー Dijo tomando de la mano a su novio al verlo entrar a la sala. ー O... ¿quieres cenar primero?

ー No, estoy cansado ー sonrió gentilmente ー vamos.

ー ¿No dormirás aquí? ー Preguntó Jirou y Shoto volteó a responderle.

ー Si hace mucho calor regresaré aquí ー respondió y salió tras su novio.

Una vez en la habitación Kaminari colocó pacientemente un par de futones en el suelo y se arrodilló frente al bicolor con cierto rostro preocupado.

ー ¿Me estás ocultando cosas, Shoto...?

ー Yo... lo siento. No sabía cómo decirlo...

ー ¿Decir exactamente qué...? ー Dijo acercándose de a poco, como si quisiera castigar a su novio de alguna forma.

ー Que... que te extraño... que quiero mucho más que sentir cómo me tocas... quiero...

De un momento a otro Shoto se encontró a sí mismo tumbado en el futón boca arriba.

ー No mas secretos...

ー Lo prometo... ー respondió sonrojado y expectante ー no mas secretos, Denki...

Kaminari se levantó y apagó las luces. En un rápido movimiento dejó desnudo a Shoto, haciéndolo ponerse en cuatro dejando su entrada y su erección a la vista.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no era puesto en esa situación que el_ omega_ sintió como si fuera una vez mas su primera vez.

El _alfa_ comenzó a masturbarlo y pronto colocó su lengua en la dulce entrada, haciéndolo gemir fuertemente y sin reparo en que todos lo estaban escuchando en la sala. Comenzó a sentir cómo un dedo entraba lentamente y pronto dos, estirándose en forma de tijera para darle paso a lo que tanto deseaba.

ー Denki... por favor... quiero sentirte.

El rubio gruñó, pero no hizo caso a las dulces súplicas del bicolor. Hizo entrar y salir sus dedos bruscamente, como si en verdad le estuviera aplicando un castigo. Gemido tras gemido, embestida tras embestida Shoto se vino sobre las sábanas, manchando todo una y otra vez, hasta que encontró las fuerzas para voltear y se abrió de piernas él mismo.

ー Por favor... por favor, mételo. Te extraño, te necesito...

ー Shoto... ー dijo acercándose de rodillas ー es difícil así...

Los niños que llevaba en su vientre impedían a Kaminari colocarse encima como solían hacerlo antes. Shoto se apenó pero fue volteado de costado por el rubio aun de rodillas.

ー Quédate quieto ー dijo abriendo las nalgas del _omega_, divisando así la mojada entrada y penetrándolo de una sola estocada hasta el fondo ー Aaah... Shoto... estás tan húmedo... ー Kaminari movió sus caderas adelante y hacia atrás, haciendo a su duro miembro entrar y salir del cuerpo de Shoto una y otra vez.

Sudaban a mas no poder y entre gemidos Shoto arañaba un antebrazo de Kaminari pidiendo por mas y mas.

El rubio salió de adentro y se sentó, esperando que su _omega_ se le subiera encima y eso hizo.

Shoto estaba tan mojado que apenas se sentó sobre el caliente miembro sintió como se deslizó dentro suyo fácilmente. Con los brazos detrás, colocados sobre los muslos de Kaminari, el bicolor comenzó a saltar haciendo que la penetración fuese aun mas profunda. El rubio gruñía al verlo tan mojado y con los cabellos pegados a la frente de manera tan erótica. Con una mano lo tomó de espalda y con la otra le apretó un pecho.

Shoto gimió y fue entonces cuando un líquido blanco mojó la mano de su novio y ambos se quedaron en silencio.

ー Esto... ¿ESTO ES LECHE?

ー O-olvidé mencionarlo... ー dijo aun gimiendo con el duro pene del rubio dentro ー comencé a lactar...

ー Habíamos dicho ー el glande de Kaminari se hinchó dentro del bicolor dandole dolor y placer ー que no mas secretos...

ー L-lo olvidé... ー dijo arañando sus muslos por donde se sostenía.

ー Sostente de mi cuello ー le ordenó en tono serio ー y no te sueltes.

ー Denki...

ー Voy a tener que castigarte... Shoto... ー dijo saliendo de su cuerpo y colocándose un pezón en la boca mientras con la otra mano masturbaba la entrada en donde había estado recién.

ー Aaah... Denki... ー gimió arqueándose ー castígame...

Kaminari tuvo a Shoto en todas las posiciones y él sumisamente obedeció. En todo ese tiempo no volvió a penetrarlo con su miembro, masturbándolo con los dedos y con su boca una y otra vez, haciéndolo venirse con dolor y éxtasis.

El _omega_ en verdad disfrutaba todo ese nuevo sadismo y comenzó a sentir que todo era un genuino castigo. De alguna forma se sentía genial y ya no sentía pudor en pedir más.

ー Denki... lo siento... ー dijo volteándose mientras se abría ー Por favor... quiero que lo pongas aquí...

El olor a melocotón ya era insoportable a esas alturas, probablemente había inundado toda la casa. Kaminari comenzaba a sentirse mareado; había aguantado bastante bien hasta ese momento, pero su erección ya dolía y necesitaba eyacular.

ー Tu lo pediste ー se metió de una sola estocada dentro de Shoto y empujó una y otra vez, prendido de sus senos ー Shoto... me vengo...

El _alfa_ apretó tanto que ambos senos del bicolor chorrearon en sus manos a montones; Shoto gimió y gimió, pegando aun mas su espalda al pecho del contrario, tirando su cabeza contra uno de los hombros del rubio, dejándole sentir su aroma fuertemente mientras movía su cadera para terminar.

ー Yo también... por favor...adentro... ¡Denki...! ー Al mismo tiempo que comenzó a sentir como su novio se venía dentro una cantidad impresionante él también eyaculó. Pudo sentir cómo aun era empujado, como si el rubio quisiera llegar aun más lejos de lo que había penetrado.

Shoto se inclinó exhausto de tanto sexo y Kaminari comenzó a aflojarse hasta lograr finalmente salir. Se colocó a un costado y cuando el _omega_ se recostó lo abrazó por la espalda y besó su nuca una y otra vez tiernamente.

ー Creo que quiero seguir ocultándote cosas ー rió.

ー Sabes ー dijo sentándose para darle una explicación ー no intentaba hacer el amor contigo porque no quería molestarte. Sabía que estabas incómodo con el embarazo y bueno...

ー Está bien, Denki... ー dijo también sentándose cerca suyo ー es mi culpa por no ser sincero con lo que siento...

ー Me alegra que ya no estés enfadado ー dijo dándole un beso y sonriendo.

ー ¿Vas a contarme qué sucedió en la reunión?

ー Mañana. Ahora me gustaría buscar nombres para nuestros hijos, ¿qué te parece?

ー Me parece... perfecto.

* * *

_**Hemos llegado al final del capítulo!**_

_**Perdón por hacer un capitulo TAN largo. Creo que me emocioné un poco, pero es que quería adelantar un poco los embarazos y desarrollar la vida del grupo como familia. También quise hacer esto para salir un poco del angst.**_

Aclaraciones!

● _Mushiki_: es la cesta de bambú que se utiliza como recipiente en la cocina japonesa. Allí es donde Bakugo trae el arroz.

● _Tataki_: es pescado marinado y sellado. Mina le dice a Shoto que no puede comerlo durante el embarazo porque los médicos recomiendan no consumir pescado con ese tipo de cocción por los riesgos que implica para el bebé.

● _Genkan_: sé que lo mencioné antes, pero por las dudas lo aclaro nuevamente. Es la parte de la entrada en las casas japonesas en donde se quitan el calzado antes de entrar.

● _Soba frío_: plato tradicional japonés de fideos fríos. También se sirve caliente.

● _Usagi_: es un nombre neutro del japonés. Significa "conejo".

_**Quiero aclarar también que usé este hotel como inspiración para el sitio en donde se están quedando ahora:**_

_**hotels/tokyo-hotel-detail-42738834/bunkyo-ward-hakusan-door-house/**_

_**Bien, espero que les haya gustado! Los embarazos casi llegan a su fin, por lo tanto este fanfic también. No creo que vaya a extenderlo mucho más.**_

_**Gracias por el apoyo hasta ahora! Sus comentarios y sugerencias siempre son bienvenidos!**_


	14. Las dos salidas

Ambos se habían quedado dormidos al mismo tiempo; Shoto aún tenía el móvil en la mano cuando despertó junto a Kaminari, quien hacía solo unos momentos antes había abierto los ojos y estaba acariciando su rostro tiernamente.

El bicolor le devolvió la sonrisa y se fregó un poco los ojos por la luz que entraba por la pequeña ventana de la habitación.

ー La cerraré ー dijo levantándose aun desnudo y cerrando las cortinas.

ー Está bien... ー Shoto aún se sonrojaba viendo a su novio así. Se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro al recordar que habían elegido la noche anterior el nombre para sus hijos y volvió a sonrojarse aun mas de la felicidad. ー ¿No tienes frío? Aun es de mañana.

ー Neh, ¿qué sucede de bueno? ー Preguntó él también sonriente.

ー Me gustan los nombres que elegimos.

ー A mi también ー dijo besándole un hombro al bicolor luego de sentarse detrás suyo en la cama ー más tarde deberíamos contarles a todos. Sobre todo a tu hermano.

ー ... ¿disfrutas verlo llorar, verdad?

ー JAJA ME DESCUBRISTE, CARIÑO.

ー ¡Lo sabía! ー Dijo suspirando con resignación ー Ah... mi hermano será un gran tío.

ー Lo será, lo será. Pero, sabes... primero seremos tíos nosotros. Ya falta muy poco para que nazca Usagi.

ー Lo sé... quisiera que nuestros hijos nacieran al mismo tiempo que ella ー Shoto sonaba un poco decepcionado y Kaminari se lo acercó aún mas a su pecho.

ー Bueno, yo creo que están muy cómodos en tu barriguita y por eso van a nacer después ー explicó tras besarle el cuello e hizo reír al otro ー así es que solo nos queda tener paciencia.

ー ¿Saben los demás que puedes ser así de dulce...? ー Preguntó volteando por encima de su hombro levemente.

ー No lo sé... ー el rubio comenzó a morder lentamente su cuello y lamió su nuca marcada ー ¿los demás saben que te estremeces así en mis brazos? ¿Saben cómo te ves con mi ropa puesta tan indiscretamente?

ー Denki... est... esto es...

ー Amor ー lo calló tomándolo por la garganta mientras lamía su lóbulo en esa erótica posición de desventaja para el _omega_ ー no puedes decir "demasiado" después de anoche...

ー Denki... ー gimió tratando de recuperar el control sobre su respiración.

ー No he sido honesto contigo, amor ー confesó mordiendo a Shoto en la espalda, por encima de la ropa ー tu me conoces siendo delicado contigo, pero yo... ー iba a escupir sus salvajes intenciones, pero de alguna forma se contuvo.

El aroma a melocotón comenzó a manifestarse lentamente en la habitación, como dándole permiso para continuar. El bicolor abrazó las manos de Kaminari que rodeaban su barriga y su cuello, frotándose como animal en celo contra él.

ー Sé lo que quieres hacer... después de todo, eres un _alfa_ ー dijo casi preparándose ー También quiero conocer ese lado de ti. Quiero conocer... todo de ti, Denki.

Una vida no parecía suficiente para terminar de conocerse, pero esas palabras estaban disparando algo incontrolable dentro del _alfa_.

Comenzaron a besarse en esa misma posición, mientras las manos de Kaminari parecían multiplicarse, porque las sentía en _todos_ lados. Su lengua trazó un camino placentero en la nuca desnuda de Shoto, bajando un poco su ropa, descubriendo levemente sus hombros y parte de su espalda.

ー Inclínate hacia delante ー se apartó un momento; no fue un pedido, ya que no esperó a que Shoto hiciera esto él mismo, sino que lo empujó por la espalda.

Levantó su camisa y enterró la lengua bruscamente, haciendo que Shoto se estremeciera y apretara las sábanas mientras gemía.

ー Así... Denki... ー su entrada mojada por el _alfa_ se retorcía de placer.

ー Hueles increíble... ー dijo introduciendo un dedo seguido inmediatamente de otro ー te amo... no lo olvides. No lo olvides porque ahora no seré suave, cariño. Quiero follarte.

Con esas palabras hizo estremecer al _omega_.

Se separó de la dulce entrada, dejando un hilo de saliva que aún los conectaba eróticamente. Shoto volteaba a ver toda la situación y sentía cómo sus pezones se endurecían de placer y su piel se erizaba.

Vestía tan solo una camisa grande con un par de botones desprendidos desde arriba y ahora estaba totalmente recostado, mientras el rubio se arrodillaba sensualmente en el suelo, llevando por las piernas bruscamente hacia sí el cuerpo del joven _omega_.

Las manos de Kaminari no se quedaban quietas, acariciando en círculos las nalgas de su novio mientras este le sostenía por el cabello tratando débilmente de frenarlo, avergonzado.

ー Quieto ー tras darle la orden, mordió salvajemente un muslo de Shoto y lo hizo arquearse, dando un grito ahogado ante la confusión de sensaciones que tenía.

Continuó mordiendo en el otro muslo y cuando el rosado glande del _omega_ comenzó a gotear, se lo introdujo en la boca al mismo tiempo que masturbaba su ano con los dedos sin previo aviso.

Shoto pensaba en las cosas que hacían, tocarse, lamerse, estar casi desnudo en los brazos del rubio o el solo hecho de pensar en eso lo hacía sonrojarse hasta la muerte, sin embargo, cuando estaban "en el medio" de todo eso, su voz en éxtasis no podía parar de pedir mas y mas.

El _alfa_ volvió a treparse sobre él, metiendo una de sus manos suave y posesivamente dentro de la ropa. Apretó sus pezones lentamente hasta que lactó, haciendo que se mojara y que el _omega_ gimiera de placer.

Rompió el resto de los botones de la camisa, volvió a apretar los hinchados del otro y al ver salir mas leche la lamió por completo mientras se aseguraba de hacer contacto visual con Shoto.

ー Tus senos son tan ricos, amor... ー jugueteó mordiendo y haciendo círculos con la lengua.

ー Aah... te amo, Denki...

Juntó sus erecciones y entre súplicas del bicolor, Kaminari los masturbó salvajemente.

ー Por favor, Denki... aaah... ponlo adentro ya...

ー Shoto... ¿quieres que te folle...?

ー Si, quiero, fóllame... fóllame ya.

El rubio gruñó y levantó las piernas del otro tomándolo por los tobillos con una sola mano. Dio una dolorosa estocada en el mojado ano del _omega_ y comenzó a dar bruscos movimientos pélvicos que hacían ruido contra las nalgas del sumiso.

ー Aaah... Denki... adentro, por... por favor... ー la expresión de dolor que Kaminari tenía delante suyo lo excitó aun mas y mas a cada gemido de placer que su embarazado daba. Sentía cómo la punta de su pene largaba dentro de Shoto cada vez más líquido preseminal y realmente quería llenarlo.

Sacó su hinchado pene de adentro y lo metió entre los muslos de su amado, juntando así sus erecciones una vez mas, pero ahora, masturbándose de esa forma.

ー Aprieta fuerte las piernas, Shoto ー le ordenó y obedeció.

La barriga le impedía ver lo que el _alfa_ le hacía, pero sentía todo increíblemente como si fuese a eyacular pronto, aferrándose fuertemente de las sábanas, buscando salida y al mismo tiempo no.

El duro miembro de su novio se siente enorme, caliente, muy pero muy mojado contra el suyo, bombeando con intensidad una y otra vez.

ー Denki... ー jadeó.

ー ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres mas?

ー Si... quiero mas... quiero que me folles mas... ー suplicó.

ー ¿Qué quieres...? Dilo... ー el rubio molestaba con sadismo a su novio.

ー Quiero... ¡lo quiero adentro!

Sus intensos gemidos le indicaron el momento correcto a Kaminari y cuando el _omega_ comenzó a venirse, el rubio sacó su duro miembro de entre sus piernas y rápidamente penetró por sorpresa en su mojada entrada, haciendo que sus gemidos se convirtieran en gritos, con todo el rostro enrojecido y el cabello eróticamente desacomodado, aferrándose a las sábanas desesperadamente.

ー Ahg... Shoto... ー gruñó mirándolo a los ojos mientras lo llenaba lentamente ー te amo... en verdad te amo...

Soltó lentamente los tobillos del bicolor y los bajó de a poco, haciéndole abrir las piernas. Comenzó a aflojarse dentro del delicado cuerpo y finalmente salió; el ano de Shoto estaba rojo y chorreaba. Sus tobillos estaban marcados, morados, como si hubiese estado atado por mucho tiempo.

Jadeaba, sudado y exhausto, con un poco de lágrimas en los ojos. El rubio se asustó y su rostro comenzó a cambiar. Shoto se percató y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, se sentó en el futón y lo abrazó.

ー Lo siento... me excedí...

ー No... ー dijo aun perplejo por ese lado de su novio ー me gustó... mucho...

ー Tus piernas... ー observó el cuerpo del delicado _omega_ lleno de marcas de amor que le había dejado.

ー Estoy bien ー sonrió y se inclinó tímidamente para besar los labios del rubio, cuando unos intensos golpes en la puerta los asustaron a ambos.

ー ¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS CREEN QUE HACEN!? CANASTO DE FRUTAS, VAS A LLAMAR A LAS BALLENAS CON LOS RUIDOS QUE HACES!

Kaminari trató de contener la risa, pero no pudo ni por un segundo. Echó tremenda risotada al escuchar a Bakugo quejándose al otro lado de la puerta y su novio lo fulminó con la mirada.

ー Es tu culpa.

ー Oh, vaaamos, no te enfades, amor. ¡Dijiste que te había gustado!

* * *

ー Ya no se puede dormir por aquí, ¿verdad? ー Kirishima entraba a la cocina revolviendo su cabello, recién levantado.

ー Creo que con esos dos nos podemos olvidar de dormir otra vez ー rió Ochako y le dio una bandeja llena de cosas para desayunar.

Ella también tomó una bandeja mas y ambos se dirigieron hacia el piso de arriba para comenzar el día todos juntos en el salón principal.

ー Deku ー La chica se sorprendió al ver en la sala al _omega_ entre almohadones y prendas de Bakugo ー ¿dormiste aquí?

ー No, pero Kacchan se despertó con... bueno, cuando nos despertamos me trajo aquí porque ya va a comenzar a hacer calor.

ー Oh, cierto, en verdad te molesta este clima ー recordó Ochako ー pero esa ropa es mas cómoda que las de antes, ¿verdad? Se te ven adorables.

Deku llevaba puesta una prenda verde con mangas cortas y unos _shorts_ muy cortos color negro, de una tela elastizada y cómoda de algodón.

Kirishima rió al ver al cenizo entrando con Kaminari detrás pidiendo disculpas entre risas.

ー Vaya, a ti no necesito darte los buenos días ー se quejó Jirou entrando malhumorada observando al rubio.

ー Lo siento, lo siento ¿bien?

ー Viejo, ¿quieres que busque a Shoto? ー Kirishima se ofreció amablemente y el _alfa_ asintió.

En la habitación, Shoto ya se había aseado y vestido con una _yukata_ azul de verano que le permitía estar mas cómodo con su barriga que otras prendas.

ー Con permiso ー dijo el pelirrojo antes de pasar.

ー Oh, ¿me ayudas con el _obi_?ー Le pidió al verlo entrar.

ー Claro ー Kirishima se le acercó por la espalda y como una tía vieja le arregló la ropa, colocándole el _obi_ rojo a Shoto por debajo de los pechos y por encima de la notoria barriguita.

ー Gracias, ¿pasó algo?

ー Solo venía por ti ー respondió amablemente ー vamos a desayunar. ¿Te cargo?

ー Son sólo unos pasos, estaré bien.

ー Bien, igual tómame por el brazo, ¿de acuerdo?

Ambos entraron a la sala en donde el resto esperaba; Kirishima condujo al bicolor junto su _ningyo_ y él se sentó junto a sus _bros_.

Ochako le sirvió té verde frío y tomó un vaso mas al ver entrar a Momo a la sala, con su hermoso cabello recogido y frotándose aun el rostro del sueño.

ー Veo que alguien pudo dormir a pesar de todo el ruido ー rió el pelirrojo dejándole espacio junto a Kaminari.

ー Buenos días ー les sonrió a todos sentándose y tomando un poco de huevos revueltos.

ー Oigan, ¿y Mina? ー Preguntó Shoto extrañado al no verla.

ー Esta mañana salió temprano, pero regresará por la tarde ー explicó Kirishima.

ー Bien... ー Bakugo se preparó para hablar ー es hora de hablar sobre lo que pasó anoche en la reunión. Mina no está, pero Ei ya se encargó de hablar con ella aparte. Natsuo, por supuesto, ya está enterado de todo porque anoche estuvo con nosotros, por no lo que no es necesario que esté presente en este momento, así es que les explicaré.

Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y miraron seriamente al cenizo.

ー Shota Aizawa ー comenzó diciendo ー es sólo un simple peón, a pesar de ser un _alfa_ con excelentes habilidades de _yakuza_. Todos estamos bastante sorprendidos, pero es así. El señor Torino también es un peón mas.

ー ¿D-de quién? ー Preguntó dubitativo Deku.

ー De Yagi Toshinori, el jefe de _Bunkyo_, a quien todos nosotros conocimos ayer en la reunión. ー Las palabras de Bakugo ponían tenso el ambiente. ー Él nos ha explicado sus intenciones al salvarnos, protegernos y demás.

ー Básicamente ー Momo tomó la palabra ー lo que Bakugo quiere decir es que los _yakuza_ nunca hacen nada gratis. Mi tío Shota está encantado de protegernos, pero todo esto tiene un costo para el jefe.

ー Según este tipo ー explicó Kaminari ー toda esta "situación" con nosotros es la perfecta oportunidad para él de derrocar a Enji Todoroki y adueñarse de su territorio. Han sido enemigos por años.

ー Pero... todo suena muy peligroso ー advirtió Jirou, preocupara.

ー La verdad es que esta vida que estamos llevando ー recordó Ochako ー nos distrae de un peligro inminente. Ahora estamos muy tranquilos, pero con los embarazos así de avanzados, no podemos bajar la guardia.

ー Por eso mismo hemos hecho un trato con el jefe ー anunció el cenizo atrayendo todas las miradas ー no había tiempo de consultar entre todos, esa es la verdad. El tipo quiere asegurarse que todos estamos a bordo de su plan y le hemos dicho que así es.

ー Oigan, esperen ー habló en desacuerdo Jirou ー Deku está cursando su semana 30 y Shoto ACABA de entrar en su semana 25 el día de hoy. Estos embarazos aún tienen un tiempo, si empiezan una disputa de territorios _ahora_ es obvio que van a querer atacarnos y con ellos así sería casi imposible escapar de un ataque como el de la última vez.

ー No estamos en posición de elegir ー respondió terminantemente Bakugo.

Todos estaban callados. Era obvio que al cenizo le importaba Deku mas que nada en el mundo, pero no podían quedarse sin protección.

ー Oigan... ー trató el rubio de calmar a todos ー Bakugo intentó protegernos y durante un tiempo estuvimos bien, pero nada de eso terminó genial ¿verdad? Aquí estamos bien y no nos vamos a ir. Sólo les estamos contando lo que sucedió con este tipo para que sepan que puede que tengamos que huir en algún momento.

ー Por eso queremos idear un plan de escape entre todos, por si algo llegase a pasar ー trató Kirishima de desviar el tema.

ー Nos han puesto en esta propiedad por algo ー dijo Momo muy segura ー hay dos pasadizos que llevan al restaurante del señor Torino.

ー No jodan, ¿y donde coño están? ー Ochako estaba incrédula.

ー Pues nosotros tampoco sabemos, por lo que vendrán a mostrarnos ー Apenas terminó Bakugo de explicar sintieron el sonido del timbre en la puerta.

ー Yo bajo ー el pelirrojo se levantó y fue rápidamente escaleras abajo a abrir la puerta.

Al abrir su mirada se encontró con los ojos más extraños que había visto en su vida, cansados y de un hermoso y enigmático color violeta.

ー Buen día ー dijo con una voz neutra el joven ー por si no me recuerdas, soy el chofer del otro día.

ー Oh, si, Shinso, ¿verdad?

ー Si. Vine a mostrarles eso.

ー Claro, pasa. Es un poco estrecho, así que ten cuidado de no caerte.

El joven traía toda ropa oscura. Al pelirrojo le llamó la atención por los calores que hacían esos días y este chico paseándose por la calle así, pero parecía no molestarle en lo más mínimo.

Se sentó en el _genkan_ a quitarse los zapatos y entró detrás de Kirishima; escaleras arriba se dirigieron al salón y haciendo una reverencia formal se presentó con todos, por si acaso.

ー Gracias por venir hasta aquí ー le agradeció amablemente Kaminari.

ー Es mi trabajo.

ー ¿S-se te ofrece algo para beber...? ー Dijo amablemente Ochako apunto de coger algo para servirle té frio.

ー No, gracias, estoy bien ー tras dejar su postura de reverencia, se dirigió sin reparo en los demás a la esquina en donde estaban armados los nidos de los _omega_ uno pegado al otro. ー Bien, aquí mismo es uno de los lugares. No voy a tocar nada de esto, pero observen cómo detrás de ésta pared se oye algo hueco.

Shinso quitó delicadamente una almohada grande que cubría la pared y tan sólo dio un par de golpes. Realmente era imposible ver algo, por lo que todos se acercaron curiosamente, sin entender. Sólo cuando el chico hizo una pequeña presión hacia dentro y luego soltó, la pared se corrió sola, sin ningún tipo de ruido ni esfuerzo, como si se tratara de un antiguo mecanismo... ¿_ninja_?

ー Estás de coña ー Bakugo en verdad no podía creer lo que veía; ninguno podía.

ー Cada día me siento mas en una telenovela ー suspiró Jirou, incrédula.

ー Como verán, hace mucho tiempo que no se utiliza, por lo que les recomiendo que estos días limpien para evitar insectos que puedan hacerlos daño a los embarazados ー explicó el chico de cansada expresión. ー Tengan cuidado al huir. Sé que si lo utilizan será en una situación crítica, por lo que querrán apresurarse, pero como ya ven, el pasadizo es estrecho y sólo pueden entrar arrastrándose. Como termina en el restaurante, que se encuentra mucho más abajo ya que estamos en la planta mas alta, el camino es empinado y pueden resbalar hacia abajo y golpearse. Sean cuidadosos.

Todos asintieron ante las recomendaciones de Shinso.

ー Bien, ahora solo falta la planta de abajo, donde están las demás habitaciones y la cocina. Acompáñenme.

La escalera era estrecha, pero todos lo siguieron al piso de abajo en línea, ordenadamente.

Al llegar, el joven entró a la habitación que Mina y Kirishima compartían. Abrió de par en par el enorme armario de bambú y se agachó. Con el mismo movimiento que antes hizo abrirse un pasadizo similar.

ー Bien, como verán, mismo mecanismo. Este en particular está mucho mas escondido, lo cual es bueno y además no es tan empinado. Si van a huir y tienen tiempo de reaccionar, elijan este.

ー ¿Cómo lo cerramos una vez dentro? ー Shoto fue eficaz al preguntar.

ー Tan sólo tocando la puerta se cerrará solo rápidamente ー todos asintieron, conformes y un poco aliviados ー ¿tienen alguna pregunta para mi?

Al ver que nadie decía nada, salió de la habitación, camino escaleras abajo.

ー E-espera, te abriré ー Kirishima salió corriendo y le abrió la puerta ー gracias por todo.

ー Claro. Adiós.

El joven _beta_ regresó a la sala con todos sus amigos que ahora hablaban respecto al tema.

ー Ese chico sí que es raro ー comentó al entrar y todos asintieron.

ー Volviendo a lo que importa ー Kaminari se puso serio ー tenemos que prever un ataque, estar listos.

ー Estaremos listos ー dijo Momo apretando los puños ー ya no volverán a atraparnos con la guardia baja, como antes.

Jirou la tomó de la mano y Ochako frotó su espalda en señal de apoyo.

ー Al llegar al restaurante tras huir, saldrán por un almacén antiguo de arroz ー explicó Bakugo ー allí debería haber un camión de proveedores tamaño mediano, como para que alguien se crea la fachada pero siga siendo fácil de conducir.

ー Si no hay nadie a la vista, huiremos en ese vehículo ー continuó Kaminari ー eso, asumiendo que estamos todos juntos, o por lo menos uno de nosotros con los embarazados.

ー Cachetes, tu también eres una prioridad ー advirtió el cenizo al ser _obvias_ las calamidades que podían hacerle a la joven al ser _omega_. ー Ese coche no sale sin ti, así que procura estar pendiente de Shoto y Deku en caso de que algo suceda.

ー Bien... lo tendré en cuenta.

ー Creo que también deberíamos dejar un bolso con cosas que podríamos necesitar al huir ー sugirió Kirishima vivazmente y el cenizo asintió.

ー He hablado de eso con Natsuo. Serán cosas fundamentales, como las medicinas para suprimir el celo, algo de dinero y armas.

ー ¿A-armas, Kacchan?

ー Van a tener que aprender a usarlas, todos ー aseguró con firmeza ー la verdad es que son blancos fáciles. Si las medicinas no funcionan de inmediato, es probable que sean descubiertos con el aroma de su celo, y estarán en gran desventaja. Sus cuerpos son débiles y si algo nos sucede a nosotros, van a tener que protegerse ustedes mismos.

Las palabras Bakugo eran duras, pero no podían ser mas acertadas. Los pesados cuerpos de Shoto y Deku representaban un problema para todos y mas que nada para sí mismos. Ochako era físicamente inferior con su pequeño cuerpo y el hecho de jamás haber portado un arma o haber recibido algún tipo de entrenamiento.

Jirou no estaba lejos de la misma situación: no tenía las desventajas que implicaba emanar aroma de su cuerpo, pero jamás en su vida había ganado un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo. Observó el físico de Kirishima, también_ beta_ y recordó la destreza y flexibilidad que Mina siempre demostraba siendo _beta_ también. En su mente se propuso a sí misma en ese momento entrenar para defender a su nueva familia; no había nada allí que estuviese dispuesta a perder.

Los rostros de la sala se tornaron muy serios y Kaminari trató de sacar a todos de la incomodidad de la situación con su gran sonrisa y despreocupada actitud.

ー De acuerdo... todos tenemos trabajos y cosas que hacer ー Se incorporó preparándose para salir.

ー Cuando Mina regrese les mostrará algo de defensa personal que todos podrán aprender ー sonrió Kirishima tratando de calmar las expresiones.

ー Y yo les voy a enseñar a usar un arma ー finalizó Bakugo ー ya no se preocupen. Todos debemos seguir con nuestros asuntos, vamos.

Ambos le dieron un beso a sus parejas en la frente y se despidieron.

* * *

Kaminari había partido y tras él salieron Ochako al restaurante y Bakugo para reunirse con Natsuo en algún punto neutro.

Momo regresó a la cama para descansar un poco más, ya que su turno en el trabajo comenzaría ese día temprano; mientras tanto, Jirou levantaba todo lo que habían utilizado para el desayuno y comenzaba a limpiar.

Kirishima acomodó a los embarazados, como solía hacerlo, en sus respectivos nidos.

El aroma de ambos disminuía una vez que sus _alfas_ partían de su lado.

ー ¿Y esas caras? ー El _beta_ notó enseguida la preocupación de ambos.

ー Todo esto... ー murmuró Shoto tocando su barriga ー suena muy peligroso.

ー Es peligroso ー confirmó Kirishima ー pero todo saldrá bien. Solo debemos tener mucho cuidado y seguir el plan al pie de la letra, ¿de acuerdo?

ー Tengo miedo ー Deku se afligió al borde de las lágrimas.

ー Oye, oye, no llores ー el _beta_ estaba acostumbrado a tratar se calmarlos ー todo saldrá bien. No puedes afligirte, sino Usagi comenzará a patear y no te va a dejar en paz.

El chico pensó que su broma haría a Deku sonreír, pero hizo exactamente lo contrario y echó en llanto. Shoto sintió pena y también se unió.

ー ¿Qué sucede!? ー Dijo la _ningyo_ entrando a la sala una vez mas.

ー Tienen miedo... ー suspiró tratando de ser comprensivo.

ー Oigan, oigan ー se arrodilló Jirou y les secó el rostro a ambos ー todos tenemos miedo, pero tenemos que ser fuertes. En vez de llorar, revisen los lugares que hoy nos enseñaron, para saber si van a caber cuando les crezca más la barriga.

Jirou era como una madre regañando a unos hijos; Kirishima le prestó mucha atención y se quedó pasmado cuando Shoto y Deku sobaron su llanto y le hicieron caso "como niños grandes".

ー Bien, volveré a mis tareas ー dijo al ponerse de pie una vez mas y arremangándose ー ya no los hagas llorar.

Kirishima la siguió y cuando la chica lo notó, volteó enseguida a verlo.

ー ¿Q-qué... qué pasa?

ー Eso fue genial, eres como una madre.

ー ¿Pero de qué hablas!?

ー Es que te hicieron caso. ¡Vas a ser una estupenda un día!

El comentario de Kirishima la hizo sonrojar y echó una risa de resignación, que hizo aun mas curioso al pelirrojo.

Continuó siguiéndola por toda la casa, haciendo una pregunta tras otra y cada vez mas incómodas.

ー Oye, que lo he dicho en serio.

ー Lo sé, es que... ー se mostró sonrojada e insegura.

ー ¿Es que, qué? En verdad serás una estupenda madre. Sabes hacer muchísimas cosas.

ー Bueno, es que primero todo esto que está pasando debería terminar y **luego **podría plantearme esas cosas ー la joven parecía estar incómoda hablando de su vida amorosa ー A-además, no es como si tuviera a alguien.

ー Jirou, estás de coña ¿verdad? Ni tu misma te crees lo que dices ー dijo ayudándola con un canasto de ropa para lavar ー Desde que la conociste algo raro pasó y cuando estuvo herida no paraste de cuidar de ella ni un segundo.

ー Hubiese hecho lo mismo con cualquiera de ustedes...

ー ¡OH, VAMOS!

ー Sabes, no entiendo qué quieres oír de mi, Kirishima ー bajó las escalares apuradamente y entró a la habitación de Deku y Bakugo para seguir juntando ropa ー sinceramente estos planteos...

ー Bien, te diré: te gusta Momo y TODOS lo sabemos. Hace mas de medio año que todos convivimos y ha sucedido de todo a nuestro alrededor. Entre tanta locura, tu también podrías ser feliz, ¿no crees?

ー N-no... no necesito estar en pareja para ser feliz.

ー OH, YA, POR FAVOR ー suspiró ya harto ー eso no es lo que quise decir y lo sabes. ¡Es decir, vamos! Hay vínculos que no se pueden romper. El de ustedes es _obvio_.

ー ¿"Vínculos", dices? ー Colocó el canasto fuertemente en el suelo ー Sabes... llevo un tiempo pensando en eso. Ella... es _alfa._

ー ¿Qué hay con eso...?

ー Allá afuera hay una pareja destinada para ella, _alfa_ u _omega_. ー Suspiró con pesar ー No pienso interferir con eso. Tampoco me gustaría comenzar algo y luego un día simplemente cruzarnos con un aroma que inevitablemente la atraiga y...

ー WOO, nunca te han lastimado por amor, ¿verdad? ー Kirishima rió y el comentario llamó su atención ー A ver, si alguna de las relaciones que hay en esta casa te parecen felices desde el comienzo te invito a que me cuentes, realmente me apetece oírlo.

ー ¿A qué te refieres?

ー Pues que amar siempre está lleno de dudas, peleas, un poco de dolor... pero si _realmente_ amas todo eso vale la pena, porque lo que obtienes opaca todo lo malo, ¿no crees?

ー ¿Tu... tu crees?

ー Bueno, a Kami le dieron un tiro en la cara pero obtuvo una familia, ¿no?

ー Oh. _Touché_.

ー ¿Ya ves? Así que para de valer verga y haz un movimiento. Estoy seguro de que Momo no ha hecho nada porque no quiere asustarte con todo eso de que los _alfas_ son unos salvajes.

ー Ya, ya entendí, ahora TU deja de chingar y me ayudas con todo esto.

ー Sí, mamá.

ー ¡T-te voy a partir la madre...!

* * *

A lo lejos divisó llegar al cenizo bajo el fulminante sol que el verano de Japón les ofrecía.

No hacía mucho que lo esperaba, pero ya estaba comenzando a sudar la gota gorda para cuando él llegó. El lugar de encuentro a ambos les parecía inusual, pero de todas formas accedieron.

ー Esa expresión no es la adecuada para una cita ー bromeó Natsuo y Bakugo chistó ante el comentario.

ー ¿Se supone que me ría? Por eso Shoto no te hace caso.

ー Wo, parece que al igual que su novio, tu también necesitas que te parta la madre.

ー Oyeme bien ー dijo tomándolo por el cuello de la playera ー no voy a golpearte porque soy considerado con los sentimientos de tu hermanito, pero si me llevas al otro extremo te vas a arrepentir.

El cenizo soltó bruscamente al joven Todoroki y apenas callaron, apareció sigilosamente Aizawa entre ellos.

ー Ese temperamento _alfa_ **casi** huele a _omega_.

ー Oiga, ¿también quiere pelear?

ー ¿Qué es ese horrendo formalismo? ー Se quejó Aizawa ante las palabras de Natsuo y este rodó los ojos avergonzado.

ー Como sea ー Bakugo comenzaba a impacientarse ー ¿podemos ir? Este lugar es bastante público, no entiendo por qué nos han citado aquí.

ー Justamente por eso. Ademas, no es como si pudieran elegir ¿o si?

Natsuo y Bakugo callaron ante el comentario dominante que el hombre les hizo y simplemente se limitaron a seguirlo.

Habían quedado en reunirse una vez más con el jefe, a pedido de él, según sus palabras, para "conocerse mejor". Por supuesto que estaban mas que desconfiados, pero hasta el momento estas personas habían resultado de gran ayuda sin una verdadera razón mas que el vínculo que tenía Aizawa con Momo; uno ficticio, hasta se podría decir. Por ese motivo no podían depender de ello: necesitaban obtener una buena relación con Yagi Toshinori.

Natsuo sabía que ninguno de los dos era el _ideal_ para simpatizar, pero un jefe _yakuza_ no se fiaría de _omegas, betas_ o _alfas_ sin renombre como Kaminari. No había de otra, debían ser ellos. En su mente solo esperaba que Bakugo no terminara por joder todo con ese condenado temperamento.

ー Oye ー le susurró ー no la vayas a cagar con tus enojos.

ー ¿Con quién crees que hablas?

ー Bien, entren ー los jovenes se sorprendieron al encontrarse en las puertas del mismísimo _Korakuen hall_, la famosa arena de combates de _Bunkyo_.

Se miraron entre sí algo emocionados y tras atravesar un pasillo salieron a la zona _VIP_, donde Toshinori los esperaba sentado con una gran sonrisa.

ー ¡Bienvenidos, jovenes! Tomen asiento. Tu también, Shota.

ー Lo siento, pero tengo un compromiso. Me retiro.

Los jóvenes naturalmente titubearon al quedarse solos a merced del jefe _yakuza_, pero la cálida personalidad del hombre de alguna manera inspiraba confianza y cedieron.

En el palco les sirvieron refrescos e incluso cosas para comer y este tipo se la pasó un buen rato hablando de trivialidades.

Desde allí podían ver cómo los empleados preparaban con cuidado la arena para un combate.

Natsuo y Bakugo no bajaron la guardia ni un segundo; aun parecían algo tensos y el jefe enseguida lo notó.

ー Joven Todoroki, joven Bakugo ー su voz se suavizó al dejar su bebida a un lado ー los he llamado a este sitio porque sé perfecta y puntualmente quienes entran y salen de aquí. Despues de todo, soy dueño se todo esto.

ー Me lo imaginaba ー murmuró Natsuo.

ー Siempre hablo de negocios aquí, un rato antes de que comience alguna pelea en la arena. Es una buena forma de finalizar un tenso negocio, ¿no lo creen?

ー Me suena a que tu fachada es proponer a otros algo que te beneficia en extremo y terminas por convencerlos con amabilidad barata ー las palabras sin reparo de Bakugo hicieron que Natsuo se llevara una mano al rostro enseguida.

ー LO SABIA, ¿ASI ES COMO MUERO? ¿POR CULPA DE UN IDIOTA COMO TU?

Toshinori dio una risotada muy masculina, sonora y divertida que dejó mudos a los otros dos.

ー ¡Vaya! Los jóvenes _alfas_ de hoy en dia tienen mucha energía, ¿verdad? No se alarmen, nadie va a morir. Siempre es bueno hablar con hombres y no niños.

ー ¿Podemos ir al grano, señor Toshinori?

ー Claro ー respondió serio ー como les propuse anoche, ustedes serán perpetuamente protegidos y no tengo intenciones de meterme en sus territorios o negocios en un futuro. El único pago que demando por mis servicios es su ayuda para derrocar a Enji Todoroki.

ー Y adueñarte de mas territorio ー chistó Bakugo.

ー Pues anoche hemos aceptado, pero nunca nos ha mencionado nuestro rol en todo esto ー se quejó Natsuo ー es decir, vamos, que no somos los _power rangers_.

ー No puedes haber hecho esa comparación, no puedes. Te odio, mucho.

ー Ya, jóvenes ー rió ー la verdad es simple: ustedes tienen lo que él quiere recuperar. Y yo los guardo aquí, en _Bunkyo_. Hagan las cuentas.

ー Básicamente... ー gruñó el cenizo ー quieres que seamos tu maldita carnada.

ー Por un bien mayor.

ー Con todo respeto, señor Toshinori ー comenzó Natsuo a acompañar el enfado de Bakugo ー nos pide que pongamos en riesgo la vida de quienes tratamos de proteger.

ー Entiendo que ahora parece una desventaja ー dijo colocándose ambas manos a la altura del mentón ー pero si me ayudan, serán libres.

ー Quieres matar a un tipo.

ー No, joven Bakugo. Quiero quebrar su espíritu de conflicto. Quiero demostrarle que quien mande en Tokio no puede tranzar con criminales, con abusadores, con traficantes y políticos corruptos.

ー Muy noble pero mi prometido está de casi 8 meses y Shoto de 6 meses y medio ー sentenció mas serio que nunca ー tiene que haber otra forma.

ー Podemos sacar de la ecuación a todos, menos a Shoto Todoroki, lamentablemente.

ー Esta es la parte en donde yo voy a flipar ー Natsuo no cedería ante tal pedido sin una razón.

ー Desafortunadamente, la forma concreta de detener a Enji es entrando a su misma propiedad y enfrentarlo cara a cara. Jóvenes, son inteligentes, saben que él podría enviar gente a atacar en _Bunkyo_ pero jamás vendrá él mismo. No luego de haber matado a Hawks.

Esas palabras eran la pura verdad. Por mucho que se prepararan, llegar hacia el jefe Todoroki les sería imposible de otra manera. Había que ofrecerle lo que quería.

ー Odio... odio esto ー Natsuo cedió y Bakugo chistó asintiendo.

ー Espero que tu plan sea impecable ー amenazó el cenizo ー ¿cómo haremos esto?

ー Mediante mensajeros propondremos una reunión, la cual él solo aceptará bajo la condición de que Shoto esté allí, ténganlo por seguro.

ー Demonios... ー el hermano apretaba fuerte los puños.

ー Tranquilo ー continuó el jefe ー no irá sin escolta y por supuesto que yo mismo iré. Joven, como su hermano y como jefe de un barrio tu también deberías estar.

ー Y usted cree que... que mi padre se sentará civilizadamente ¿a qué? ¿a beber té y platicar?

ー Mi proceder en principio es la _no_ violencia ー explicó ー pero deben entender que si no realizamos un movimiento, sólo estaremos llamando a él y a su gente a que vengan a buscarlos aquí y créanme, los va a encontrar.

ー Y no podremos seguir mas tiempo pretendiendo que no estamos aún encerrados ー Bakugo miró serio a Natsuo ー yo sé que quiero ver a a mi hija crecer libre, jugando en el parque, como una niña normal. ¿No quieres eso para tus sobrinos?

El hermano mayor cerró los ojos con un amargo sabor en la boca al comprender que no tenían escapatoria.

Había pasado su vida evitando a su padre y ahora tendría que soportar un sucio pacto con él para "comprar" la libertad del bicolor, pero todo era cierto.

Encerrados en Bunkyo los chicos solo "jugaban" a ser libres cuando en realidad cada paso que daban debía ser calculado como en una ridícula novela de espías. Hasta en su cabeza sonaba patético.

ー Me pesa acceder, pero amo a mi hermanito y quiero lo mejor para sus hijos.

ー Entonces está decidido ー afirmó Toshinori conforme ー les he conseguido lo que ayer han mencionado. Si precisan algo mas solo hablen con Shota.

ー Deja a Natsuo entrar armas a _Bunkyo_.

ー Cierto, me siento un imbécil cada vez que me revisan en los puntos donde tu gente me espera.

ー Hecho. ¿Algo mas?

ー No ー dijo incorporándose para salir ー yo ya me voy, dejé a mi prometido con los demás pero quiero ir de todas formas. Adiós.

Bakugo salió rápidamente con uno de los refrescos en la mano.

Natsuo hizo una educada reverencia y luego lo siguió.

El sol quemaba nuevamente sus frentes y el humor de Bakugo cada vez era peor.

ー Estoy en el coche, te llevo.

ー Caminaré ー chistó el cenizo.

ー Te dejo conducir.

ー Tch. De acuerdo.

Una vez en el coche tras prender el aire acondicionado se animó a preguntar luego de un largo silencio.

ー ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto mi hermano?

ー ...

ー No puedes ser así de orgulloso.

ー Porque a Deku le importa.

ー Vaya que eres vergonzoso ー rió con voz superada y enfadó a Bakugo hasta la madre.

ー Diré esto una sola vez para que te regocijes y ya.

ー Que emocionante.

ー Me importa y ya. Hace sonreír a la gente que me importa. No quisiera perder eso.

ー Gracias... por cuidar a Shoto asi.

ー Oh, pero tu me vales verga.

* * *

ー No puedo creer que en verdad entres allí.

ー ¿DISCULPA? ー Deku volteó como pudo a mirarlo fulminantemente.

ー Selecciona mejor tus palabras ー Kirishima le susurró a Jirou.

ー OIGAN, SOLO ESTOY DE 7 MESES.

ー Cielos, aquí vienen las hormonas... ー el pelirrojo ya estaba asustado y en ese momento se oyó el ruido de llaves en la última planta.

Tras oír los pasos en las escaleras Natsuo y Bakugo entraron con un par de bolsos en mano, que el cenizo soltó inmediatamente al ver a su prometido en cuatro, metiendo la cabeza en el pasadizo de la sala.

ー ¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES!?

ー ¡Solo... intentaba pasar por aquí!

ー PERO CÚBRETE, MALDITA SEA.

ー ¿De donde sacó esa toalla? ー preguntó susurrando Jirou al ver que Bakugo cubría el trasero de Deku.

ー No preguntes, no preguntes NADA ー sudó el pelirrojo.

ー ¿Cómo estás hoy, hermanito? ー Natsuo se arrodilló cerca del nido de Shoto y este salió de entre los almohadones abultados.

ー Pensé que hoy no vendrías.

ー Hoy debo quedarme ー respondió sacudiéndole el cabello como niño ー hay algo que debemos hablar todos juntos.

ー Bien ー interrumpió Jirou ー pero ahora vamos a almorzar. Que alguien despierte a Momo mientras bajo a la cocina.

ー Iré yo ー dijo Bakugo tras acomodar a Deku en su nido junto al bicolor.

Entró a la habitación que la _alfa_ y compartí con Ochako y Jirou, la movió lentamente por el hombro y ella abrió los ojos.

ー ¿Cómo duermes tanto?

ー Me quedé despierta anoche... ー confesó frotando sus ojos.

ー ¿Otra vez observando a la _ningyo_? Las mujeres _alfa_ son aterradoras.

ー Bakugo... ¿estamos en peligro?

ー ... no voy a dejarte caer dos veces.

La joven se sentó en el futon y él le colocó una mano en la mejilla.

ー ¿A donde fuiste con Natsuo?

ー Hablaremos de eso cuando Kaminari regrese. Ahora ven a almorzar.

Se levantó para dejarla cambiarse y demás pero antes de salir volteó un momento.

ー Momo... es un buen momento para decirle lo que sientes.

ー ... supongo que tienes razón.

* * *

La tarde cayó; el sol afortunadamente comenzaba a esconderse y la temperatura cambiaba.

Estaba cansado y aun pensaba en la reunión de la noche anterior. Luego se le venían a la cabeza los adorables nombres de sus hijos y sentía que todo eso valdría la pena.

Se apresuró en regresar y ya desde la puerta podía sentir el aroma a comida preparada por la _ningyo_.

ー Oh, regresamos al mismo tiempo ー lo saludó por detrás Ochako.

ー ¿Recién acabas tu turno? Estoy exhausto.

ー También yo. Tomaré un baño antes de cenar ー dijo la chica tocándose sus estresados hombros ー ya, abre.

Al subir por las escaleras se cruzaron con Jirou y Bakugo en la cocina. Pronto cenarían. La _omega_ se quedó a ayudar un poco y Kaminari siguió su camino.

Oyó la voz de Mina hablando con Kirishima; probablemente estaban en su habitación.

Al subir entró en la sala y vio a Deku leyendo comics junto a Natsuo.

ー Regresé ー anunció ー ¿Y Shoto?

ー Hasta hace unos momentos estuvo escondido en su nido, pero cuando vio la hora supo que ya regresabas y quiso regresar a la habitación ー Natsuo estaba muerto de celos y el rubio rió.

ー Bien, iré a cambiarme.

Apenas entró el familiar aroma a melocotón le penetró hasta la médula. Shoto había entrado en un fuerte celo y se escondía de su posesivo hermano mayor.

A pesar del calor, estaba dentro del futon. Tenía un pequeño ventilador encendido, que ayudaba poco.

El _alfa_ se arrodilló y lo destapó suavemente. Surgieron sus hermosos ojos y le plantó un profundo beso.

ー Ya llegué ー sonrió al separarse.

ー Bienvenido a casa ー el bicolor se sonrojó.

ー Y dime, ¿pretendes no ver mas a Natsuo por el resto de la noche o vas a tomar tu medicina?

ー Ya... ya no quiero tomar supresores.

ー ¿... por qué?

ー Porque no debería mientras esté embarazado y... no corro peligro de ser atacado aquí.

ー Bueno... es tu cuerpo, amor, pero... ¿no te va a doler?

ー Bueno... ー dijo acercándosele lentamente ー hay otra forma.

ー Oye... Natsuo está aquí. Y esta mañana despertamos a todo el mundo ー rió altamente influenciado.

ー Sabes, amor... no tengo nada debajo de la _yukata_.

El _alfa_ gruñó y colocándo ambas manos en el rostro de su novio comenzó a devorar su tierna boca.

A Shoto se le escaparon un par de gemidos y el rubio paró.

ー No puedes hacer ruido... ー rió susurrando.

ー Lo siento... es que me duele, te necesito.

ー Pónte en cuatro ー dijo buscando cerca del futon el lubricante ー voy a follarte ahora mismo.

Shoto obedeció y su novio le levantó la _yukata_; ya estaba muy lubricado por el mismo celo, pero Kaminari embebió su ano aún mas con el espeso líquido para asegurarse que entraría sin causarle dolor al bicolor.

Estando volteado pudo oír a su _alfa_ desabotonándose los _jeans_ y luego masturbándo un poco su pene antes de apoyarle la punta cuidadosamente.

ー Muerde la almohada, cariño ー dijo atándose el cabello sensualmente.

Al hacer lo indicado sintió el caliente miembro entrando lentamente en su cuerpo, pero quería mas. Él mismo empujó hacia la pelvis del rubio y ahogó sus propios gemidos para continuar.

ー Ugh... Shoto... voy a llenarte como loco ー se inclinó en la espalda del _omega_ y le desató el _obi_, dejando que su prenda se abriera descubriendo todo su cuerpo.

Mientras bombeaba para entrar y salir de Shoto deslizó una mano hacia adelante y masturbó al bicolor para hacerlo venirse rápido.

Shoto soltó de su boca la almohada y pegó su espalda al pecho de Kaminari.

ー Toca mi pecho... ー rogó.

El rubio no dejó de masturbarlo pero con la mano libre apretó y movió en círculos uno de sus pechos, satisfaciéndolo mientras aun lo penetraba.

ー Como te has comportado... ー se refirió a la controlada voz de Shoto ー voy a venirme en tu culo ahora ー gruñó a su oído.

ー Termina adentro, amor... ー susurró desesperado abriéndose mas con las manos a sí mismo.

ー Ugh... me vengo... aah... ー el caliente semen invadió por dento el cuerpo de Shoto pero el bicolor sintió cómo el aún duro miembro salió y comenzó a darle golpes por fuera del ano, aún eyaculando, marcándolo y haciéndolo venirse también.

Entre jadeos susurrantes ambos se recostaron, con gotas de sudor en la frente y rostros satisfechos.

El _omega_ se acercó al pecho de su amado y se abrazaron tiernamente.

ー Voy... voy a tener que tomar un baño ー susurró agitado.

ー Te extrañamos mucho cuando sales a trabajar ー dijo tocándose la barriga en círculos.

ー No seas injusto porque me voy a morir de amor y nunca mas iré a trabajar.

Shoto rió y de un momento a otro abrió los ojos como platos.

ー ¿Q-qué sucede?

ー Oh, nada ー calmó al rubio ー solo una patada fuerte. Toca.

ー Waaaaaa, ¿cual de los dos crees que sea?

ー Apuesto a que es Akiko. Creo que ella será fuerte como tu.

ー ¿Cómo sabes que no es Eiji?

ー Tu dijiste que sería como yo...

ー Creo que de alguna forma piensas que eres tranquilo, pero no es tan así amor ー rió Kaminari.

Shoto chistó sonrojado y comenzó a limpiarse para luego vestirse.

ー Aun no les hemos dicho los nombres.

ー En la cena lo haremos juntos. Voy a bañarme, te amo.

El rubio salió discretamente y Shoto continuó vistiendose.

* * *

Parecía distante el momento en que pensaron que tendrían una cena normal.

Natsuo y Bakugo se habían sentado a intentar explicarles algo que no tenía sentido para ninguno de ellos.

Kaminari golpeó la mesa, tiró un par de cosas en su arrebato y se levantó enfurecido. Salió tomándose de la cabeza con ambas manos y Momo fue escaleras abajo tras él, pero el chico fue rápido y salió del apartamento.

ー Denki, ¡regresa!

ー Vuelve adentro, solo necesito un cigarrillo.

ー Bakugo jamás se sentaría a decirte algo así si no fuera la única opción.

ー ¿OPCIÓN? ¿A ESO LE LLAMAS "OPCION"? Poner frente a su abusador a mi novio embarazado es una OPCION para ustedes. ¡Pues metánse esa "opción" por el culo!

ー Deja de gritar como loco y entra de una vez ー dijo Natsuo haciendo su aparición afuera también.

ー Y tu... increíble. Por un momento creí que Shoto tenía al menos un familiar decente, pero tu...

ー Mejor piensa bien lo que estás por escupir, _alfa_ de segunda.

ー Joder, te voy a romper el cráneo ー Kaminari se lanzó sobre Natsuo y alcanzó a golpearlo en la quijada. El chico se sorprendió del dolor que le causó y cuando se incorporó para pelear, Momo se interpuso.

ー ¡No pueden hacer esto! Denki, tenemos que escuchar lo que Bakugo tenga para decirnos.

Natsuo escupió a un costado y sin decir una palabra volvió a entrar. La verdad es que él hubiese reaccionado de la misma forma en el lugar de su cuñado, no podía culparlo, hasta él se sentía avergonzado de sí mismo.

Momo se acercó al rubio y lo tomó del brazo, a lo que éste se soltó bruscamente.

ー Solo... déjame fumar y volveré.

ー De acuerdo... ー la chica regresó y a los 10 minutos Kaminari volvió a entrar en la sala, con unas bolsas bajo los ojos como si no hubiese dormido en 100 dias.

ー Convénceme de que no es tan malo como suena, Bakugoー dijo sin sentarse.

ー Oh, para mi es _peor_ de lo que suena ー se disgustó rechinando los dientes ー pero si tienes una mejor idea que este tipo soy todo oídos.

ー Es decir que hay que llevar a Shoto con el maldito que mandó a que nos persiguieran hasta que Momo saltó del techo, hasta que apuñalaron a Jirou...

ー Bro, siéntate... ー trató Kirishima de calmarlo.

ー ¿Alguien recuerda que este tipo está loco? Por amor de Dios, gente, no podemos seguir este plan ー comenzaba a calmarse, pero seguía alterado.

Shoto tiró de su ropa y logró que se sentara en el tatami junto a él.

ー Creo que... ー Deku se animó a hablar ー deberíamos escuchar lo que Shoto tenga para decir...

Todos observaron al bicolor y este les sostuvo la mirada muy firme.

ー No viviré huyendo.

Kaminari lo tomó de la mano y lo miró casi suplicándole que no accediera, pero el semblante de Shoto había cambiado.

Pronto nacerían sus hijos y debían darles una vida de libertad, lejos de ese tipo de persecuciones.

No tuvo palabras para convencerlo. La tensión era casi palpable en el ambiente.

ー Yo estaré contigo todo el tiempo ー explicó Natsuo ー y Toshinori ha dicho que muchos hombres suyos y él mismo vendrán a esta reunión.

ー Lo haré ー asintió ー por Akiko y Eiji.

Las miradas bajas no tardaron en dirigirse a la pareja con una mezcla de amarga felicidad y Jirou sollozó, causándoles lo mismo a los demás.

ー Saldremos de esto juntos ー dijo Momo tomando de la mano al rubio y todos alrededor de la mesa hicieron lo mismo.

* * *

_**Hemos llegado al final del capíto 13!**_

_**Lamento que este capítulo haya sido corto. No quería taaaanto angst, asique me he esmerado en el smut, pero ha salido angst igual al final.**_

Aclaraciones:

● _Yukata_: prenda tradicional japonesa, en este contexto, liviana y fresca para el verano.

● _Obi_: es lo que sostiene a la yukata como un cinto a la altura del ombligo.

● _Akiko_: se escribe con el kanji de 秋 (aki; otoño) y el de 子 (ko; niño/niña), por lo que sería algo así como "niña de otoño". Shoto terminaría de cursar su embarazo justo antes de que comience el invierno, por lo que el nombre vendría a que la niña nace en esa estación del año.

● _Eiji_: pues ellos lo escribirán como 永次 que puede leerse como "eterno" pero Kaminari lo ha elegido tiernamente porque suena a "Eijirou" (si, como su amigo Kiri) aunque no se escriba con los mismos caracteres.

_**Sí tengo MUCHA inspiración para los capítulos culminantes. Creo que tal vez sean solo 2 o 3. Largos.**_

_**Quiero aclarar que All Might es de los buenos, aunque por momentos parezca un yakuza mas.**_

_**Como siempre, gracias por leer hasta aquí.**_

_**Sus pedidos/sugerencias son bienvenidos.**_


	15. El falso villano

Se despertó con un nostálgico olor penetrando su nariz y un par de rayos de sol en sus ojos, que entraban a través de la persiana que su novio había dejado levemente abierta. Sin despertarlo, se levantó con dificultad de su lado y abrió discretamente para divisar en el ventanal cómo el hermoso árbol que tenían pegado se había tornado completamente naranja.

ー Akiko... ー pensó en voz alta recordando que habían escogido ese nombre para su niña ya que nacería alrededor del otoño.

Había comenzado la semana 27 de su embarazo; hacía dos semanas había aceptado reunirse con su padre tras el pedido del jefe de _Bunkyo_, Yagi Toshinori. Cada día que había pasado desde ese momento lo había hecho sentir... diferente.

Toda la estabilidad de los últimos meses se desvanecía y una vez mas todo se tornaba como el primer mes de su embarazo, en donde los persiguieron a todos y varios terminaron heridos a causa de esto. El sólo pensar en que existía la posibilidad de que una vez más sus amigos vivieran un momento así le causaba mil jaquecas que quería evitar y por eso... por eso había aceptado.

Sus amigos... no, su nueva familia, le habían dado cosas que él jamás pensó que tendría y por ello se armó de valor para aceptar la reunión. Pero ahora, el día estaba cada vez mas cerca y comenzaba a sentir miedo, retracción.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no notó el momento en el que Kaminari se levantó hasta que lo abrazó desde atrás por la cintura, colocando tiernamente sobre su barriga ambas manos.

ー Buenos días ー susurró besándole el cuello.

ー Denki... ー suspiró cerrando lo ojos.

ー ¿Qué fue lo que te despertó? ¿Los niños pateando?

ー No... el aroma de ese árbol me recuerda a... bueno, a cuando vivía en la propiedad.

ー Ya veo... Sabes, si no durmieras a mi lado sería imposible para mi conciliar el sueño. Yo también estoy nervioso.

ー ¿... tanto... se me nota?

ー Shoto, cariño, lamento informarte que a todos se no nota ー dijo apartándose para comenzar a vestirse.

El bicolor se arrodilló en el futón que ambos compartían y suspiró preocupado. La atención esos días estaba dirigida a Deku, quien había comenzado oficialmente a cursar su semana 32 y por lo tanto, su embarazo estaba más que avanzado.

Se notaba a Bakugo cada día mas nervioso y malhumorado, por lo que todos trataban de evitarlo a excepción de Mina, que llevaba al día los controles de su prometido.

La tensión era palpable, por lo que Ochako estaba trabajando mas que nunca y Momo también había decidido hacía tan solo un par de días hacer lo mismo, pero en el turno contrario.

ー Debo ir a trabajar ー anunció entrando a la habitación tras regresar del baño ー puedo sentir cómo Ocha dejó preparado el té en la sala, ¿quieres que te cargue a tu nido?

ー Cárgame.

El rubio lo llevó en brazos; cada día era más difícil y eso lo ponía ansioso. Significaba que sus niños nacerían pronto.

Deku ya estaba en el nido de junto y Bakugo antes de partir temprano le había arrimado la mesa cerca para que no tuviera que levantarse. Kaminari besó a ambos _omega_ en la frente y tras dejar a Shoto se despidió.

ー ¿Cómo amaneciste? ー Dijo sirviéndole té verde.

ー Preocupado ー respondió en un mismo tono ー ¿por qué Bakugo salió temprano hoy?

ー Pues... creo que Kacchan iba a encontrarse con tu hermano. No deben querer hablar frente a nosotros. Aunque a estas alturas, pienso que ya es lo mismo.

ー ¿Cómo está Kami...?

ー Denki, él... él hace que todo parezca un día mas. Me calma, de alguna forma. Ambos sabemos que es todo una farsa, pero él realmente se esmera en tratar de hacerme sentir... normal.

Su conversación fue interrumpida cuando Kirishima entró en la habitación aun bostezando, seguido por Jirou quien se había levantado temprano para prepararles el desayuno a Ochako y Bakugo antes de que partieran. La _ningyo_ ya tenía cosas en las manos, denotando que ya había comenzado con los quehaceres de la casa.

ー Buenos días ー los saludó el pelirrojo y rió al ver a Shoto y Deku acorralados por la mesa que Bakugo había corrido temprano ー parecen... hámster atrapados en sus casitas.

ー Oye.

* * *

ー Aquí estoy ー dijo apareciendo de la nada entre una hermosa vista otoñal que los _Jardines Rikugien_ ofrecían ー en verdad te esforzaste por hacerme ir lejos esta vez, hermanito.

ー Deja de llamarme así, imbécil ー chistó Natsuo al ver que el cenizo llegaba.

ー ¿Por qué aquí? Es bastante turístico ー Bakugo se acercó al coche en el que el otro había llegado y se recargó contra la trompa.

ー No entraremos, sólo... solo quería alejarme de la casa un poco porque no quisiera ultimar detalles frente a Shoto. Estos días he ido poco pero cada vez que entro tiene ese rostro de preocupación...

ー Todos estamos así, genio. Mañana nos reuniremos con tu padre ー suspiró ー de todas formas, hiciste bien en elegir este sitio. No hemos salido de _Bunkyo_, así que estaremos bien.

El viento soplaba de manera considerable. Bakugo y Natsuo eran de los que más salían de la casa, pero hacía tiempo que no respiraban libremente de esa forma, después de todo, eran junto con Kaminari quienes más responsabilidad en todo esto cargaban.

ー De acuerdo ー comenzó Natsuo un poco ansioso y preocupado ー ayer me he encontrado con el Jefe Toshinori, como te mencioné por texto. Me llevó al "depósito" del lugar en donde nos encontramos el otro día.

ー ¿Y?

ー "Depósito" mis pelotas, ese lugar es UNA de las muchas guaridas de los tipos que trabajan para él. ¿Puedes creerlo? Allí vi a Taishiro Toyumitsu. Solía ser jefe en el área de _Taito_ y se la cedió a Toshinori.

ー Toyumitsu... ー Bakugo se tomó el mentón unos segundos hasta recordar ー ¿Fat?

ー No jodas ー miró al cenizo, intrigado ー ¿lo conoces?

ー Claro, estúpido, es un _alfa_ muy conocido ー se sorprendió ー hacer negocios en su área fue bueno para mi familia. No puedo creer que le haya entregado su zona a este tipo...

ー También había más como él, muy conocidos _alfas_ del mundo de los negocios. Todos dispuestos a disputar contra mi padre.

ー Tu padre sí que sabe hacer enemigos.

ー Lo que quería hablar contigo, Bakugo, es esto... este tipo con el que pactamos, sabes, le llaman All Might, ¿no suena ridículo?

ー No me suena ridículo si hace que todos los jefes de barrios se rindan y cedan sus zonas ante él.

ー A eso iba... ¿sabemos _bien_ con quien nos estamos metiendo?

ー Natsuo... ¿no será que no quieres por terminar cediendo _Minato_?

ー ¿Piensas que velo por mis pertenencias en vez de pensar en mi hermano?

ー Dímelo tu. Me traes al medio de la maldita nada a hablar sobre algo que ya hemos hablado cientos de veces. NO TENEMOS OPCION AQUÍ.

ー OYE, SOLO SOY CAUTELOSO.

ー Ya no hay tiempo para eso, imbécil. Mañana es el encuentro con tu padre y no hay vuelta atrás, ya está todo arreglado. Lo que viste ayer, eso es, en última instancia, algo bueno. Toda esa gente estará peleando si algo sale mal.

ー Solo temo que mi padre le haga algo a Shoto... es todo ー confesó ー He hablado con Fuyumi.

ー Tu hermana mayor, ¿verdad? ー Recordó.

ー Así es. Le he pedido... que hable con el maldito viejo. Si hay alguien a quien suele, al menos un poco, escuchar, es a ella.

ー ¿Crees que cambie algo?

ー No creo que nada cambie a mi padre. No lo hizo cambiar la muerte de Touya, ni el incidente con Shoto y mi madre, por lo que sé que un par de palabras de Fuyumi no lo harán relajarse.

ー Fuyumi también es _alfa_... tal vez la escuche ー Bakugo esquivó todo lo que Natsuo había mencionado porque parecían momentos realmente privados en la vida de los Todoroki.

ー Yo... ー dijo sentándose en una roca junto al coche y el cenizo lo siguió con la mirada ー No confío en todo esto, Bakugo.

ー Lo sé... tampoco yo.

* * *

El otoño estaba allí; si bien ya estaban en fecha, sólo habían pasado un par de días desde que los árboles en su extensa propiedad habían comenzado a tornarse naranjas y habían cesado los terribles días de calor.

Una estación más pasaba y aun no tenía noticias de su hijo menor, que tanta ira le causaba.

Se encontró a sí mismo en su _dojo_, pensativo y solitario. Cada acción que tomaba para recuperar lo que le quedaba de familia parecía no solo desacertada, sino violenta, imprudente... malvada.

¿Por qué las cosas habían tomado ese camino? Su intención era imponer respeto, pero no dar miedo. Y por si fuera poco, ahora estaba metido en el asunto su mayor competencia: Yagi Toshinori. Habían ido a la escuela juntos; ambos de privilegiadas familias, intentando ser el número 1 en un mundo de harta competencia entre _alfas_ de gran posición social, política, económica.

Desde muy jóvenes ambos habían alcanzado determinados objetivos, pero habían llegado a una edad ahora en donde ninguno había llegado al tan esperado sueño que tenían: adueñarse de Tokio. Adueñarse de la Capital de un país, en todas partes del mundo, significaba adueñarse de la misma Nación. Cómo lo encararía el número 1 sería cuestión de quién llegase a ese puesto primero.

Enji se había hecho un buen camino hacia esta meta, pero cada vez que se acercaba allí estaba Toshinori para hacerle eterna competencia. Diferían fuertemente sobre cómo encarar una sociedad estructurada y ya de por sí históricamente conservadora, en donde Enji quería hacer hincapié en la división de subgéneros y Toshinori quería todo lo contrario.

Valorar a la gente por lo que tuvieran para ofrecer y no por sus "cualidades predeterminadas por el subgénero" era el estandarte del jefe de _Bunkyo_, mientras en Enji apoyaba una idea que sólo continuaría dividiendo a todos, mas no podía ver el error en esto, cegado por su necedad y soberbia.

Su hijo Touya había preferido suicidarse antes que enfrentar sus demonios o por lo menos, intentar buscar ayuda tras lo que le había pasado. Eso terminó por enloquecer a su esposa y repudiar los rasgos en sus hijos que le recordasen a él. Fue así como Shoto terminó con esa cicatriz en el rostro... ¿todo había sido en vano? Todo su legado, lo que había tratado de construir... ¿de qué servía?

Una cálida mano se apoyó en su espalda y lo hizo voltear. Allí estaba, el último rayo de esperanza en todo el desastre que había causado: su hija mayor, Fuyumi. Su melancólica mirada hacía a su corazón retorcerse. La joven, cada día mas parecida a su esposa, siempre que arribaba le causaba todo eso en el pecho, pero además se sentía... juzgado.

ー Hola, papá... ー sonrió levemente a Enji, quien estaba arrodillado en el suelo de su _dojo_ y ella lo imitó ー he venido a verte.

ー Fuyumi... ーsuspiró profundamente ー Sé que has venido a tratar de enmendar mis errores. Pero mi accionar y sus resultados... todo eso me pertenece.

ー Papá, Natsuo me dijo... todo.

Enji suspiró y bajó la mirada; jamás hacía tal expresión, pero de alguna manera su hija conseguía hacerlo sentir... avergonzado. Sentía que era a quien menos quería decepcionar por la calidez de su puro corazón y terminaba siempre siendo a quien más decepcionaba. Aun así, la joven continuaba regresando a su lado, a pesar de tener su propia familia, una y otra vez, con una mirada de compasión y perdón que nadie mas le había ofrecido.

Cuando se sentaba a platicar con ella, sentía como si lo estuviesen abrazando constantemente. Esa contención que ella le brindaba lo ablandaba y él lo sabía bien. Sentirse vulnerable no era lo suyo; la oiría con cautela, pero nada mas que eso.

ー No es lo que crees, solo será una reunión. Te aseguro que voy a recuperar a tu hermano y podremos continuar con nuestras vidas en paz.

ー Papá, Keigo Takami está muerto...

ー Hawks siempre quiso la mano de Shoto. Solo lo dejé ir en busca de lo que quería.

ー Esa necedad... sólo traerá mas dolor. ¿Es que no lo ves? Una vez mas estás empujando a nuestra familia al borde de la locura.

ー Hija, yo... ー suspiró mirando sus propios puños apoyados sobre sus rodillas ー No aceptaré que Shoto sea un don nadie. Es un mundo duro allá afuera, sobre todo para un _omega_ hombre. Solo quiero lo mejor para él, ¿por qué nadie en esta familia puede verlo?

ー ¿Por qué TU no puedes verlo? ー Sollozó con dolor la joven ー Mamá entra y sale del internado, Touya murió, Natsuo te ha dado la espalda y no ha vuelto a hablarte desde que se fue y ahora haces huir a Shoto, ¿qué nos queda, papá?

ー Yo no hice huir a Shoto. Tu hermano se fue sin siquiera intentar entender su situación.

ー ¿Qué situación, papá? Shoto sólo trata de ser feliz.

ー Les di... todo. Todo. Lo que he construido, todo era para ustedes, ninguno supo apreciarlo. Quise darles buenos matrimonios, posición, amasé contactos y fortuna para su porvenir. Y con Shoto es con quien me equivoqué aun mas. Le di a esa _ningyo_ para que lo cuidara cuando todos decidieron irse, ¿y qué obtuve? Solo lo ayudó una y otra vez a ponerse en mi contra. Jamás debí meter a nuestro hogar a una _beta_.

ー ¿A qué le llamas "hogar", papá? ¿A qué?

La pregunta de Fuyumi lo descolocó. ¿A qué llamaba "hogar"? ¿A una propiedad vacía, sin gente a quien amar? ¿A las espaldas de aquellos a quienes intentaba proteger?

ー Vete.

ー Papá, debes escucharme...

ー VETE ー el vehemente tono de Enji le hizo comprender que la conversación cariñosa de padre e hija había dado con su fin, pero era la mayor e intentaría proteger a sus hermanos.

ー Papá... ー dijo levantándose ー si hieres a Shoto de alguna manera... jamás te lo perdonaré.

Esa frase se hincó en el pecho del jefe Todoroki como si fuese una especie de puñal, muy pero muy profundamente. No se sentía así de herido desde que había visto a Shoto lastimado por su propia esposa.

La posibilidad de que su hija también la diera la espalda como todo el resto lo hizo montar en cólera y se echó encima de Fuyumi como una especie de animal enloquecido. La tomó por el brazo y al apretarle bruscamente la hizo quejarse de dolor. Fue en ese momento en que su niña le dio aquella mirada que odiaba, aquella que ella jamás le había dado, sin importar lo que hiciera.

La chica apretó los dientes y lo enfrentó, propinándole una bofetada que alcanzó para que la soltase.

ー Esto, papá... ー dijo enseñándole la marca que le había dejado ー no es amor.

ー Hija...

ー NO ME TOQUES ー cuando Enji intentó acercar de otra manera, distinta a la de hacía unos momentos, su mano ella lo apartó ー No... no me vueltas a tocar así.

El hombre apretó el puño y volvió a arrodillarse junto a la pequeña mesa del _dojo_. Su soberbia le impediría decir que en realidad lo sentía y Fuyumi lo supo sin siquiera tener que mirarlo.

ー ¿Sabes qué me dijo Natsuo cuando me pidió que intentara hablar contigo? "Aun que sé que no va a escucharte" ー le gritó ー eso es lo que dijo. Tenía razón.

ー No hay nada que escuchar.

ー El novio de Shoto es un _alfa_, ¿no es eso suficiente para ti?

ー Es un don nadie, Fuyumi. Ni familia, ni dinero, ni posición, ¡CRIADO COMO BETA! ¿Así es como quieres que viva tu hermano!?

ー QUIERO QUE SEA FELIZ, ¿POR QUÉ NO QUIERES LO MISMO?

ー POR QUE NO PODRÁ PROTEGERLO.

Los gritos cesaron y por un segundo a Fuyumi le pareció escuchar... ¿genuina preocupación? La chica lo miró y buscando contacto visual lo hizo hablar.

ー Cuando yo me muera, ¿quién va a proteger a Shoto de todos los _alfas_?

ー Papá, ¿de qué hablas? Tienes 45 años, ¿estás demente?

ー Estoy enfermo ー su hija abrió los ojos, atónita ー y me voy a morir...

ー De qué... papá, ¿nadie lo sabe? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás seguro?

ー Es... GIST...

ー ¿... t-tienes? N-no puede ser, ¿sabes cuánta gente en el mundo tiene eso? Es altamente raro.

ー Fuyumi.

ー N-no... papá, tu... ー la joven alfa cayó de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Enji sobó su orgullo y se acercó a su hija; titubeó por lo ocurrido, pero finalmente la abrazó.

Hacía años no abrazaba a nadie y ella devolviéndole el abrazo, aunque fuese por lástima por el cáncer, le calentaba el alma.

Fuyumi lloró al menos una hora. Enji se limitó a quedarse en una misma posición; no estaba seguro aun como funcionaba el asunto de "ser cariñoso" y no quería arruinarlo.

Cuando ya no le quedaron lágrimas, su hija mayor lo miró acongojada y apartándose de él le tocó con una mano tiernamente donde antes lo había abofeteado. Él la tomó por el brazo nuevamente, pero ahora la besó allí como cuando un padre te besa la rodilla que te lastimas.

ー Lo siento.

ー Papá, ¿por qué no dijiste nada?

ー Este tipo de cáncer... es extremadamente raro y por ello pensé que podía manejarlo. Durante la primera etapa visité a los mejores médicos y me puse bien. Pero ahora ha vuelto y... ya es tarde, hija.

ー Por eso... querías que Shoto tuviera un matrimonio arreglado.

ー Si muero, Shoto hereda absolutamente todo. Natsuo me ha dado la espalda luego de que Touya... ー pausó con un suspiro por un momento ー... y es tradición entre los Todoroki que un hombre lidere a la familia. Un _omega_ jamás estaría a salvo en una posición así. Cualquier _alfa_ lo perseguiría hasta atraparlo y ¿qué sería de tu hermano en una situación así? Un genuino esclavo.

ー ¿Y por eso piensas que está bien que TU lo esclavices?

ー Yo ME PREOCUPO por su bienestar. Arreglando un matrimonio tendría el doble de protección y estando marcado por un _alfa_ de renombre ahuyentaría a quien quisiera hacerle algo a nuestra familia.

ー Papá... Shoto debería saberlo.

ー De ninguna manera.

ー ¿POR QUÉ?

ー Tu hermano me resiente por haber internado a tu madre cuando lo lastimó ー dirigió la mirada hacia el jardín una vez ma pesar de que recientemente la han dejado salir un poco, Shoto aun me odia. No busco conmoverlo con mi enfermedad, quiero que entienda mis convicciones. Lo he dejado que elija cualquier _alfa_ digno en los _miai_ y aun así me ha dado vuelta la cara. Puede que esté enfermo, pero no soy un imbécil.

Enji poco a poco regresaba a su antiguo ser; volvía a utilizar duras palabras y había dejado de escuchar a la joven _alfa_. Todo ese llanto y confesión de por medio lo habían hecho sentir... vulnerable. Tan vulnerable como se sintió el día que le dijeron que su cáncer era terminal.

De ninguna manera iba a sentirse así de nuevo.

ー Mañana es la reunión, ¿verdad? Debes hablar de esto con Shoto. Papá, promételo.

ー Fuyumi... eres demasiado maternal. Es por eso que no puedes heredar todo. Shoto debe liderar a esta familia, guardar este legado. Es todo.

Ella esbozó a continuar hablando, pero él se levantó de golpe y la dejó hablando sola en cuestión de segundos.

Trató de seguirlo y al llegar a su espalda le tiró de la ropa. Enji volteó y la abrazó falsamente. Confiada, ella devolvió ese abrazo y comenzó a sentir cómo su caja torácica era aplastada lentamente. En tan sólo 1 minuto, se desmayó por la falta de aire.

La colocó en una habitación y la arropó como si aún fuera una niña. La amaba profundamente, pero no podía arriesgarse a seguir cometiendo errores. Tras la muerte de Hawks había "aprendido la lección". Ya no había espacio para desastrosos detalles como este. Le había confesado a su hija su mayor secreto, pero sabía que si la dejaba ir les diría a Natsuo y a Shoto todo, exponiéndolo al mundo de los _alfas_ como un viejo débil y decrépito, ante la suposición de que ninguno de ellos lo perdonara y quisieran vengarse de él como padre.

Salió de la habitación con el móvil de Fuyumi en la mano y les indicó a dos hombres que la vigilaran, sin dejarla salir ni tener contacto, por lo menos hasta al día siguiente.

Regresó al _dojo_ y como si nada hubiese sucedido, se sentó nuevamente junto a la mesita a tomar té.

* * *

Se habían pasado toda la tarde ultimado detalles para el día siguiente. Todos habían regresado temprano del trabajo. Por la noche Momo iría a su turno del trabajo más tarde. Era clave estar todos juntos para asegurarse protocolos a seguir por si salía... bueno, todo absolutamente mal, como se lo esperaban.

Natsuo y Bakugo ya habían regresado y estaban conformes por cómo le habían enseñado a los demás en las últimas semanas a utilizar armas y a defenderse.

Ochako, Jirou, Mina y Kirishima podían moverse con libertad a diferencia de Shoto y Deku, que sólo habían aprendido a utilizar armas de fuego. Kirishima ya de por sí tenía un cuerpo prominente y trabajado; nadie dudó que ante cualquier situación podría defenderse, pero de todas formas se preparó. Mina siempre había sido una joven atlética en sus días de secundario y sabía defensa personal.

Las técnicas que Jirou había aprendido conviviendo con los Todoroki para cuidar de Shoto eran discretas y letales, con agujas y veneno, pero realmente nunca cargaba con estas cosas ya que siempre tenían escolta. En cambio, ahora, allí en esa situación, no soportaba la diferencia física ante un _alfa_ enfurecido. Las últimas semanas fueron una golpiza tras otra con Bakugo, pero al final del día lograba defenderse gracias a ese entrenamiento.

Ochako aprendió rápidamente de Kaminari y sostenía las armas como nadie allí. También su ventaja, al igual que Jirou, residía en su pequeño tamaño. En caso de escabullirse o huir lo harían rápida y efectivamente.

ー Escuchen todos ー Bakugo les llamó la atención y todos voltearon a oírlo ー no podemos bajar la guardia sólo porque ahora saben defenderse. La diferencia de fuerza que tendrán con un _alfa_ siempre los pondrá en desventaja, es algo natural y lo saben. Por eso, no traten de hacerse los héroes o algo por el estilo. Si algo sucede, en primera instancia huyan.

ー Eviten el enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo lo mas que puedan ー continuó Natsuo ー y sólo enfrenten a quien inminentemente ya lo haya acorralado.

ー Recuerden que Momo solo está viva por ser _alfa_ y la superioridad física que esto implica ー el cenizo sonaba serio recordando ese momento ー si a cualquiera de ustedes les hubiese ocurrido algo así habrían muerto. Esperamos no tener ese escenario de nuevo, pero siempre hay una posibilidad de que todo se vaya al demonio, ¿ya?

ー Shoto ー Natsuo ahora miró a su hermanito ー debes saber que mañana vas a ir conmigo y con Bakugo. Por supuesto que esta reunión está siendo mediada por el jefe Toshinori y su gente, por lo que tendremos "escolta".

ー ¿Por qué vienes tu? ー Cuestionó el bicolor al cenizo y el otro chistó.

ー ¿Algún problema con eso?

ー ¿Estás loco? Izuku va a explotar en cualquier momento y si te sucede algo, yo... ー Deku interrumpió a Shoto tomándolo de la mano.

ー Está bien ー esbozó una leve sonrisa ー Kacchan estará mas preocupado si no resolvemos esto rápido. Además, Kami y Kiri estarán aquí. También Momo.

ー Yo no estoy de acuerdo ー desaprobó de inmediato el rubio.

ー Oye, infeliz, ya te explicamos que llevarte no es nada productivo ー le gritó Natsuo ー ¿quieres que mi padre tenga la oportunidad justa para matarte?

ー Cierto ー Kirishima trató de conciliar ー recuerda que la reunión es... en el territorio de este tipo. Tendrá ventaja todo el tiempo, sin importar cuánta gente llevemos nosotros.

ー Estoy segura de que intentarán atacarnos ー Ochako pronosticó ー ¿no sería mejor irnos de aquí antes de mañana?

ー Conocemos la casa y tenemos por dónde huir ー respondió Mina ー y si nos vamos a otro lugar puede que tarden mas tiempo en encontrarnos, pero no tenemos garantía de poder salir si nos acorralan, en cambio aquí sí.

ー Actuemos asumiendo que vamos a ser emboscados ー Momo quería estar adelantada a los posibles resultados ー lo mejor será estar cerca de las salidas de escape. Dividámonos mañana entre la sala y la habitación de Kirishima y Mina.

ー Bien ー asintió Deku ー yo permaneceré en la planta de abajo mañana. Si algo sucede, saldré por allí con Kirishima y Mina.

ー Yo también saldría por allí ー aseguro la _alfa_ ー por lo que tu deberías salir por la sala junto con Jirou y Ochako ー dijo mirando a Kaminari y este asintió.

ー Bien, cuando salgan suban al coche inmediatamente ー ordenó Bakugo mirando a Kirishima ー y NO ACELEREN.

ー ¿Q-qué?

ー Si aceleran sabrán que son ustedes huyendo ー explicó al pelirrojo el hermano mayor ー lo mejor es que salgan como un vehículo mas.

Todos asintieron. El plan estaba trazado. Ahora solo faltaba tratar de dormir... y esperar al día siguiente.

* * *

La noche había caído y su turno comenzaría dentro de poco. La charla en la sala se había hecho extensa y, a pesar de que en el restaurante le habían dicho que podía tomar un descanso, ella quería ir de todas formas, por lo menos para despejar la cabeza de tanta preocupación.

Entró a la habitación que compartía con Ochako y Jirou y allí estaban ambas. Por un momento, recordó las palabras de sus amigos alentándola a hablar de sus sentimientos por la _ningyo_ y se quedó atontada observándola detenidamente sin querer.

La chica de mejillas rosas se percató y miró de manera cómplice a Jirou que con la mirada le rogó sin decir una palabra que no la dejara sola con Momo, pero pícaramente la _omega_ se levantó con una estúpida excusa y salió de la habitación.

ー Olvidé que no me he bañado en días ー dijo cruzando a la _alfa_ ー volveré en un laaaaargo rato.

Tras la salida de la chica, Momo volvió a la tierra y se percató que estaba sola con Jirou. El rostro de la chica estaba completamente rojo por la obvio y casi adolescente situación en la que las había puesto Ochako. Bakugo la regañaría si no tomaba esta oportunidad y más aun por los eventos venideros, así que infló el pecho de coraje y se animó.

ー Jirou.

ー ¿S-si?

ー Voy a sentarme junto a ti ー anunció y se sentó muy pegada junto a ella en uno de los tres futones que recién habían colocado.

ー Momo, ¿qué suced-

ー Gracias ー la interrumpió y agachó su cabeza hasta el suelo, muy tradicionalmente.

ー ¿Q-...

ー Gracias por cuidarme cuando me hirieron. Y gracias por ser tan maravillosa conmigo.

ー ... de nada ー sonrió Jirou una vez que Momo levantó la cabeza.

ー Sal conmigo por favor ー pronunció sin rodeos ー tenía agradecerte primero, pero también quería decir que me gustas mucho y siento algo increíble cuando estoy contigo.

La confesión de Momo fue demasiado repentina. Se imaginaba que tendrían un momento tenso y super incómodo, pero tras ese agradecimiento no se esperaba una confesión de amor.

ー Estoy enamorada de ti ー insistió al no escuchar respuesta ー y creo que sería un error si no busco la oportunidad de que me dejes amarte.

ー Esp-... espera un segundo ー susurró con la mano en el pecho y el rostro caliente como pastel recién salido del horno ー es...

ー Por favor, por favor, Kyoka... ー Momo la llamó por su nombre y le tomó ambas manos, acercándose mucho a su rostro ー te quiero... ¿tu... me quieres?

ー Yo... ー toda su vida se había sentido una herramienta. El único que le daba otro significado a su nombre era Shoto y, recientemente, Ochako. Al oír a Momo pronunciándolo se estremeció y allí lo supo: el amor no podía ser arreglado. El amor se encontraba así... no buscándolo.

Momo no obtendría un "no" por respuesta; sabía que ambas sentían lo mismo una por la otra. Jirou solo era tímida y necesitaba un empujoncito. Soltó sus manos y ahora la tomó por las mejillas y le plantó un discreto beso, rápido y sonoro, como dos niñas de _kinder_.

La _ningyo_ abrió los ojos sorprendida y sin decir nada, redoblando la apuesta, se lanzó sobre la _alfa_ fundiéndose con ella en el mas apasionado de los besos.

La de abajo estaba sorprendida pero su instinto la obligaría a continuar. Acarició por los muslos a Jirou y la atrajo hacia su pelvis.

Un pequeño gemido se le escapó de la boca y al mismo tiempo, un ruido en la puerta las interrumpió. Se levantaron rápidamente, separándose, como adolescentes a punto de ser encontradas por sus padres haciendo "cosas indebidas".

Pasaron unos segundos y Kaminari abrió la puerta, con una mueca de sonrisa torcida, burlándose implícitamente.

ー Lo siento, no quise interrumpir ー rió el rubio.

ー ¡N-no interrumpes nada...! ー Se excusó Momo tratando de apaciguar el momento porque sabía que Jirou era muy tímida.

Kaminari observó a la _ningyo_ y entrecerró los ojos con la misma sonrisa.

ー Felicidades a las dos je.

ー YA VETE, QUIERES ー Jirou le aventó una almohada y el rubio salió corriendo.

ー Jeje... iré a ver qué era lo que Kami quería.

Momo salió y al mismo tiempo Ochako regresó a la habitación con una toalla envolviendo su cabello.

ー Je... ¿qué sucedió?

ー A TI VOY A MATARTE.

ー JAJA NO KYOKA, ESPERA.

* * *

ー No me digas que estaban follando y las interrumpí ー interrogó una vez en la planta de abajo.

ー Eres muy inoportuno ー se lamentó sonriente Momo.

ー No has parado de sonreír.

ー Lo sé y me duelen las mejillas ー dijo muy contenta sin ocultarlo.

ー Estoy feliz por ti, Momo.

Ambos sonreían en silencio, con una tierna mirada. La chica se le acercó y se abrazaron fuertemente.

ー Todo saldrá bien...

ー Eso espero... ー el rubio quería coincidir, pero nadie podía asegurar nada.

ー Oh, vamos, es decir... yo me rompí el cráneo, a ti te dieron un tiro en el rostro.

ー Si lo pones así podría comenzar a creerte.

Ambos bromearon un momento y disfrutaron de las pocas risas que podían disfrutar dentro de toda la intensidad que estaban por vivir.

ー Bien, haré unos bocadillos para Shoto y subiré. Tu deberías irte, ¿verdad? ー Dijo mirando su móvil.

ー Oh, cierto, cierto. Ya me voy. Te adoro.

ー También yo ー dijo besándole una mejilla ー bye.

La joven subió apresurada para cambiarse y titubeó un momento antes de entrar. Ochako estaba en la habitación susurrando con Jirou y a ella POR SUPUESTO que le interesaba oír.

ー ¿Se besaron? ¿Lo hicieron? ¿Te tocó?

ー En verdad voy a golpearte, sabes.

ー Vaaamos, Kyoka, somos como hermanas. No, SOMOS hermanas. Y soy mayor que tu así que me tienes que contar.

ー Bien, secreto por secreto.

ー De acuerdo, pregúntame lo que quieras.

ー ¿Qué demonios sucede con Natsuo?

ー Natsuo es casado, fin de asunto.

ー No, no, no ー Jirou quería que Ochako la escuchara ー oye, ¡oye! No me evites la mirada. Natsuo se casó por _miai_.

ー Espera. Espera... ¿no había huido él también?

ー Natsuo huyó para que Enji no controlara su destino, pero al momento de entrar al mundo de los _alfas_ y armarte "solo" debes tener estatus. Natsuo no tenía eso si le daba la espalda a su a padre, por lo que se casó por un matrimonio arreglado con un _alfa_ de renombre.

ー ESTAS DE COÑA ー Ochako estaba totalmente perpleja.

ー Ahora me respondes.

ー No, espera, que sea un matrimonio arreglado no quiere decir nada malo. Puede que la ame y sean muy felices juntos.

ー Ocha, no tienen hijos y están casados hace años. Y por cierto, ¿alguna vez la mencionó? Porque medio año que lo conocemos y no la ha mencionado nunca. Es más, apuesto a que ni sabes su nombre.

ー ¿Tu lo sabes?

ー ¡No! ¿Ves? Ahora responde.

ー Eeeh... no lo sé.

ー Es la peor respuesta del siglo, no te diré nada.

ー ES QUE aaaah, no lo sé, sólo... no sé. Parecemos gustarnos. Pero nunca antes me planteé nada porque bueno, ya sabes, hombre casado.

ー ¿Pero tu que quieres?

ー Oh, no, no. Tu turno.

ー Bien... ー chistó ー Nos dejaste solas A PROPÓSITO y ella se percató. Se sentó junto a mi y me agradeció por cuidarla y... me pidió que salga con ella.

ー OH CIELOS, ¿Y?

ー Tu turno ー sonrió la _ningyo_ competitivamente.

ー Tch. Bien. Me gusta, es muy atractivo. Es alto, buen físico, es tierno... pero está casado. Aunque no ame a su esposa, que por cierto NO LO SABEMOS, no voy a hacer NADA. Ni aunque se me tire. Tu turno.

ー No supe qué responderle, pero... quería decirle que _sí _ー Cuando Jirou pronunció esas palabras, el cuerpo de Momo escuchando todo en el pasillo se estremeció.

Kaminari subió desde la cocina y la vio allí parada oyendo todo y rió por lo bajo. No hizo caso y entró a la habitación con Shoto.

ー Y yo... ー continuó su relato ー me paralicé. Y como no respondí nada ella insistió tiernamente, diciendo cosas tan lindas y luego... me besó.

ー AAAAAAAH CONTINUA POR FAVOR.

ー Y me enfadé un poco, porque me besó como si tuviera 5 años, así que me tiré encima y... ー el rostro de Jirou se puso completamente rojo cuando recordó que se le había abalanzado de esa forma a Momo ー Cielos, yo... seguí besándola y ella me... ¿me tocó los muslos?

ー Oh cielos.

ー Y luego Kaminari nos interrumpió ー recordó quejándose y llevándose ambas manos al rostro, tirando la cabeza para atrás ー no mameees.

ー Supongo que eso significa que voy a dormir en la sala hoy.

ー NO, NO ME HAGAS ESTO, OCHAKO.

ー NO SE DIGA MAS ー dijo con media sonrisa y levantándose de golpe. Jirou intentó sostenerla por las piernas, pero Ochako se dirigió hasta la puerta y salió, cruzándose así tras cerrar con Momo que permanecía dura en el pasillo aun.

Sin decir nada también le dio a ella la misma sonrisa y se llevó su futón a la sala.

ー Con permiso... ー Momo entró discretamente ー Debo cambiarme, llego tarde al trabajo.

ー P-pasa, es tu habitación también.

ー Kyoka.

ー ¿S-si!?

ー Quiero hacernos cosas cuando vuelva.

ー ¿Q-QUEEE? ー Jirou nunca en su vida había tenido la temperatura que tenía en ese momento. Sentía que se iba a desmayar.

ー Pero ー dijo cambiándose ー si no quieres, iremos despacio ー al terminar de cambiarse, se le acercó a la chica que le desviaba la mirada ー pero... aun no me respondiste... ¿me quieres?

ー Momo... te quiero.

La _alfa_ pensó que iba a estallar de felicidad y abrazó a Jirou fuertemente. Se moría de vergüenza, pero la _ningyo_ le devolvió el abrazo y cuando se separaron se animó a besarla.

ー Tal vez falte al trabajo.

ー ¡VE DE UNA VEZ!

Momo salió sonriente de la habitación y observó que las puertas corredizas de la sala estaban cerradas. Atinó a entrar, pero recordó que Ochako dormiría allí y luego... luego recordó algo mas. Sonrió nuevamente y salió.

Jirou se colocó una almohada en el rostro, totalmente avergonzada y dio un pequeño grito de emoción. Estaba nerviosa, las palmas le sudaban y no podía evitar de un momento a otro pensar en el cuerpo de Momo.

Nunca antes había estado con alguien sexualmente. Sólo conocía su cuerpo y el de Shoto, pero de pronto estaría con una mujer _alfa_...

ー Espera, si no me va a marcar no va a usar el p-... el pene... ¿o si? DIOS OCHAKO VOY A MATARTE ー se levantó estrepitosamente para cortarle la cabeza a su hermana y al acercarse a la sala fue tomada por detrás de una de sus manos.

Era Bakugo, de pijama y con un dedo le hacía señal de silencio. Fue entonces que Jirou recordó que Natsuo esa noche se quedaría allí también y pues, ¿donde dormiría?

ー Vuelve a la cama ー le susurró el cenizo y la chica obedeció sonriente.

Bakugo abrió la puerta de la habitación de Kaminari y Shoto. Solo metió una mano, por si acaso, y el rubio salió a su encuentro.

ー ¿Qué sucede?

ー Quiero hablar con ambos, ¿puedo pasar?

ー Claro... ー Kaminari se hizo a un lado, dejando pasar a su amigo. Cerró la puerta y ambos lo miraron preocupados.

ー ¿Qué sucede...? ー El bicolor observó la situación preocupado.

ー Quiero que me cuentes qué le sucedió a tu hermano Touya.

El pedido de Bakugo era doloroso y aun más porque salía de la nada sin un buen motivo como para revivir tales recuerdos. Shoto hizo una mueca y Kaminari supo que no quería hablar del tema.

ー Oye, es tarde para hablar de esto ー frenó a Bakugo y el otro chistó.

ー Espero que no piensen que lo hago porque me interesa ー explicó ー sólo que Natsuo mencionó hoy que tu padre no cambió tras la muerte de tu hermano ni tras... el asunto con tu madre.

ー Mi hermano Touya... también era _omega _ー Shoto apretó los puños, pero Bakugo no se sorprendió. Enji tenía un hijo _omega_, ¿por qué no dos? ー Y mi familia lo ocultó todo el tiempo que se pudo. Mi padre estaba seguro de que Natsuo heredaría el legado familiar, por lo que no se preocupó realmente por Touya. Siempre estuvo mas interesado en las apariencias que en otra cosa y fue así que un día... atacaron a mi hermano.

El relato estaba por tornarse más que doloroso. Bakugo se acercó al bicolor y le demostró arrodillándose junto a él que lo oía atentamente.

ー Touya... fue marcado cientos de veces, nunca supimos de su boca realmente... cuantos fueron... ー Shoto comenzaba a estresarse y se tomó la barriga entre las manos. Kaminari se preocupó y lo abrazó por la espalda.

ー ¿Podemos parar?

ー Kaminari, es importante hacer las preguntas correctas.

El rubio hizo caso puesto a que confiaba en Bakugo y además... él mismo no había oído nunca el relato, a pesar de ser el novio de Shoto. Es decir, se contaban todo pero sobre esto solo sabía que Touya se suicidó tras ser atacado.

ー Supuestamente mi padre buscó a los culpables, pero yo no creo que realmente lo hiciera. Siempre despreció a los _omega_, después de todo. Mi madre le buscó ayuda a Touya, pero... no recuerdo mucho, porque era sólo un niño, pero creo que... 2 o 3 meses después...

ー ... dios ー Kaminari comprendió y Bakugo enseguida también ー estaba embarazado.

ー ¿Nadie se dio cuenta antes? ¿No le faltaba su celo?

ー No, como nos sucede a Deku y a mi ahora que estamos embarazados. Tenía su celo de todas formas, por lo que nadie se percató. No es frecuente, pero sucede. Luego de enterarse que estaba embarazado, mi hermana intentó cubrirlo pero mi padre se enteró. Nunca olvidaré la expresión de asco que puso... sólo pasó un día de eso y se suicidó.

Un silencio doloroso se hizo en la habitación.

ー Mira... he preguntado porque me ha llamado la atención una cosa. Mis padres quisieron arreglarme un matrimonio porque debía heredar el negocio y blabla, pero también ha sido porque se preocupaban por mi. Me vieron solitario y mi madre decidió que me haría bien una pareja. Tu padre... acaso...

ー Por favor, no sugieras que ese mal nacido ha querido hacerme algún bien, porque a él no le interesa en lo más mínimo lo que yo quiero. A él no le importa si yo soy feliz.

ー Sabes... creo que de una manera horrible y retorcida... intentaba protegerte. En fin, solo intentaba evacuar esa duda. Debo saber cuales son las debilidades del enemigo. Buenas noches.

Bakugo salió sin pedir mas explicaciones y la pareja quedó viéndose incómodamente.

ー Lamento no haber dicho esto antes...

ー Shoto, no tienes que contarme cosas que te han causado dolor si no quieres...

ー Lo que ha dicho Bakugo... nunca me lo he planteado, Denki. Y ahora que lo pienso en frío... mi hermana Fuyumi siempre ha defendido a mi padre. Jamás entendí el motivo. Ella suele decir "papá en realidad es una buena persona".

ー Bueno... no podemos darle el beneficio de la duda tras lo que pasó con Hawks. Shoto, mandó a ese tipo a deshacerse de todos para secuestrarte.

ー ¿Tu harías eso para proteger a nuestros hijos...? ー Dijo mirándolo a los ojos atónito, repensando cada vez más en detalle ー digo... ¿matarías a cualquiera para proteger a nuestros hijos?

ー ... bien ー a Kaminari le iba a explotar la cabeza ー Escúchame. No te ablandes ahora, amor. Puede que sea cierto, puede que haya querido protegerte y demás pero de todas formas estuvo a punto de entregarte a alguien con quien no querías casarte. Es decir, yo JAMAS les haría eso a nuestros hijos. ¿Qué esperaba que sucediera en la noche de bodas dejándote con un _alfa_ que no amabas? ¡Te iban a violar!

ー No lo sé, yo... me duele la cabeza...

ー De acuerdo, ya no hablemos mas de esto. Vamos a dormir, necesitamos descansar.

* * *

_=Una hora antes=_

ー Oh, l-lo siento, olvidé que te quedabas hoy aquí... ー se disculpó Ochako con su futón en la mano al entrar en la sala.

ー No me molestas ー le sonrió un poco sonrojado Natsuo ー pero... ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No duermes con las chicas?

ー Es que hoy... jeje puede que esté de mas allí.

ー Ooooh, ya veo ー el joven se puso feliz por Jirou ー me alegro por Kyoka. Ya era hora. Oye, tu futón está muy lejos, no necesitas ponerte al otro lado de la sala por mi. No debes temerme.

ー B-bien... ー la chica se colocó automáticamente al lado de Natsuo y el chico en su mente pensó "bueno, no decía tan cerca...", pero no dijo ni una palabra.

ー Bueno... voy a apagar la luz ahora. Y cerraré la puerta porque la luz del pasillo es molesta, si no tienes problema.

ー No hay problema ー Ochako trataba de permanecer enfocada, pero estaba nerviosa. Pensaba en cada detalle incómodo. ¿Sus pijamas rosados? Parecía una niña de preescolar. Muy distinto al pijama de Momo. Y muy distinto probablemente al pijama de la esposa de Natsuo.

Se tapó hasta la nariz y sintió al joven _alfa_ entrando en su correspondiente futón. En medio de la oscuridad ambos permanecieron un silencio. Ochako estaba muy nerviosa y comenzó a dar una vuelta atrás de otra sin poder conciliar el sueño.

Natsuo rió e hizo sonrojar a la _omega_, quien confiaba en que la oscuridad y las sábanas la cubrirían, pero el _alfa_ se le adelantó aun riendo.

ー Estoy seguro de que tienes todo el rostro rojo ahora mismo.

ー N-no es cierto.

Hicieron un momento de silencio, pero la frase de apertura de Natsuo ya había cambiado las cosas entre ellos.

ー ¿Cuál es el problema? ー La interrogó un poco mas de cerca.

ー ... eres casado.

ー Puedo solucionar eso.

ー ¿No la quieres?

ー ¿No es obvio que no?

ー Bueno, un poco, sí. Necesito mas explicación que eso.

ー Bien. Ella estaba en la misma situación que yo. Pero sí tenía a alguien a quien amaba. Un chico, _omega_.

ー No mames.

ー Si, así es que nuestro "arreglo" fue ese. Casarnos, darnos apoyo financiero y cada uno... hacer su vida.

ー Sigue sintiéndose mal estar con alguien que está casado...

ー ... oye... hay olor a té. ー A Natsuo comenzaba a darle vueltas la cabeza; nunca antes había reaccionado a un aroma así. Y eso que había estado varias veces cerca de la chica. ーCreo que quieres que los _alfa_ de esta casa me partan la madre.

ー N-no lo puedo controlar, ¿bien? Yo tomé mi medicina hoy ー esa frase terminó por hacer que ambos se sentaran de golpe en la oscuridad ー ooooh, no. No, no, no. Estás casado.

ー No puedo creerlo, ¿estamos...?

ー Si no te vas a aguantar iré con Mina y Kiri a dormir.

ー Quiero un beso.

ー No mientras tengas esposa.

ー Sabes, nunca la odié, pero estoy comenzando a hacerlo ahora por algún motivo.

ー B-buenas noches ー la chica se volvió a recostar y se tapó hasta de nuevo. Natsuo dio un largo y tendido suspiro y rindiéndose se recostó. La _omega_ le rozó una mano en la oscuridad y él la tomó fuertemente ー e-esto... esto si.

ー Estoy conforme por ahora, pero querré mas.

ー Demandante. Infiel.

ー ¿Esto es ser infiel?

ー Cuando estés conmigo... ¿si le doy la mano así a alguien mas...?

ー Oooh, ya, veo tu punto.

ー Bien, ahora duerme.

ー Lo mataría, por cierto.

ー Natsuo, duerme.

* * *

Mientras el silencio reinaba en la casa que todos compartían, Momo salía del restaurante, escoltada por el señor Torino.

ー Sé que eres _alfa_, pero Aizawa se siente mas seguro si te acompaño a estas horas.

ー Gracias, señor Torino, no era necesario, son tan solo unos pasos.

ー Entra ya, jovencita. Que descanses. Buen trabajo hoy.

Una vez dentro se apresuró para subir a darse un baño; tenía olor a comida en el cabello y no podía entrar a la habitación con Jirou así.

Cuando entró, el _ofuro_ ya estaba lleno y sonrió. Kaminari le había dejado el baño listo porque sabía que ella tendría un momento íntimo con su novia.

Entró primero a la ducha para asearse de manera meticulosa. Nunca antes había estado íntimamente con nadie. No tenía intenciones de llegar muy lejos, después de todo, tan sólo un par de horas antes se había confesado, pero...

ー Quiero tocarnos... ー suspiró en voz alta apretando sus pechos una vez dentro del _ofuro_.

Regresó rápidamente a la habitación y Jirou se sorprendió chistosamente como un gato al verla entrar.

ー ¿Qué haces despierta aun? ー Rió.

ー M-me dijiste que querías hacer cosas. ¡N-no importa que seas _alfa_, quiero que sepas que yo no soy pasiva!

Jirou se levantó estrepitosamente y apagó la luz; tomó de la mano a Momo y la condujo al futón que compartirían.

Aun sentadas comenzó a besar apasionadamente a Momo colocándose sobre ella y se separaron cuando finalmente les faltó el aire a ambas.

ー Kyoka, vayamos despacio... por mi, ¿si?

ー Veremos ー finalmente tiró a Momo hacia atrás y se taparon para retorcerse placenteramente dentro de las sábanas.

Jirou apretó ambos pechos de la _alfa_ y la hizo gemir cuando se metió uno en la boca aun con la ropa de por medio. El perfume del _shampoo_ en su cabello la descontroló. La besó apasionadamente en el cuello, recorriendo con su lengua desde allí hasta que la ropa comenzó a molestarle a ambas.

Estaba sorprendida porque esperaba que Momo instintivamente quisiera dominarla, pero, al parecer, no era regla aquello con una mujer _alfa_. Todo lo que hacía hasta ahora parecía gustarle y la incitó a continuar.

Al quitarle la ropa interior observó con detenimiento que ella no se resistió y la de abajo terminó por reír.

ー Apuesto a que esperabas un pene.

ー ¡NO! BUENO, ¿SI? DIGO... AAAH no se cómo funciona esto.

ー Está dentro ー explicó sonriendo ー Podemos usarlo, pero no es necesario. Por lo menos no para mi... ¿para ti si?

ー Para mi estás perfecta así ー se besaron desesperadamente mientras Jirou hacía círculos con los dedos sobre el clítoris de su novia. Ella gimió de placer, arqueándose y pegando sus senos aun mas contra el cuerpo de Jirou.

ー También quiero... hacerte sentir bien ー Momo metió su mano corriendo la ropa interior de su novia y le introdujo un par de dedos. La _ningyo_ se movió rítmicamente al sentir muy caliente y mojada su vulva.

Entre las piernas de Momo estaba cada vez mas mojado y sus gemidos le hicieron saber que estaba cerca de venirse.

Ambas se recostaron de lado, cara a cara, y mirándose una a la otra continuaron masturbándose entre gemidos y quejas. En el momento en que mas se encontraban pegadas sus respiraciones, las manos de ambas se mojaron, acompañadas de jadeos y una incesante lucha de lenguas.

Continuaron besándose, de manera mas calmada y con la respiración aun irregular. Jirou se lamió los dedos e hizo sonrojar como loca a su novia que en la poca claridad logró verla.

ー ¡Oye, no hagas eso!

ー Eres deliciosa.

ー ¿Estás segura de que no eres _alfa_? ー Bromeó y ambas rieron.

Se acariciaron el cabello, la espalda, las caderas... querían que ese momento durara para siempre.

ー Lamento no haber dicho nada antes... yo quería ser la primera en confesarme.

ー Lo sé, pero... no sabemos lo que puede suceder mañana. Solo no quiero arrepentirme de no haberte dicho lo que siento. Por eso lo dije primero. Ahora, abrázame.

ー Ven aquí ー la abrazó dejándola a la altura de su pecho ー y dime... ¿cuando...?

ー Cuando te quiera embarazar.

ー Wow.

* * *

Torino se dirigió tras cerrar a la propiedad de Yagi Toshinori. Allí, a altas horas, el hombre aun estaba despierto en la sala de _billar_, bebiendo un _whisky_.

ー ¿Me invitas?

ー ¡Oh, Torino! Pasa, adelante.

ー ¿Nervioso?

ー Sobre mañana, dices... ー el musculoso hombre suspiró ー Espero que podamos conciliar con Todoroki...

ー Yagi, quiero que tengas en cuenta que nunca fue un hombre racional...

ー Yo sé que no es mala persona, Torino.

ー Supongo que como _yakuza_ debes cometer un par de ilícitos aquí y allá para escalar en nuestro despiadado sistema, pero... él ha hecho cosas que tu no.

ー Mató a los hombres que violaron a su hijo y lo llevaron al suicidio, ¿quienes somos para juzgarlo?

ー Quiso matar a todos los amigos del joven Shoto, Yagi. ¿Crees que es algo que los de nuestra familia podemos pasar por alto?

ー No ha matado a nadie mas. Es un padre, un padre herido.

ー Un padre herido que no escucha a su hijo. Un padre herido que hizo saltar a la sobrina de Shota del techo... no lo olvides.

ー Esas circunstancias...

ー Las generó él, Yagi. También ha hecho que golpearan a la _ningyo_ y lo sabes.

ー Lo sé... lo sé.

ー Ya sabes cómo debemos actuar mañana. Ya no son compañeros de clase, Yagi. No lo olvides... bien, ¿jugamos?

* * *

_**Hemos llegado al final del capitulo!**_

_**Disculpen la demora. Me gustaría subir otro el día de hoy. Veremos.**_

_**¿Qué opinan de la gran revelación de Enji Todoroki? ¿Y qué les parece la historia de Touya? Mucho angst, lo sé.**_

_**He puesto una historia diferente para Touya que la del manga porque no quiero hacerles un gran spoiler a aquellos que no lo leen.**_

_**Me emociona poder involucrar ahora un poco mas a All might.**_

Aclaraciones:

● _GIST_: o por sus siglas en inglés _gastrointestinal stromal tumor, _se considera que este es el más raro de los tipos de cáncer en el mundo, ya que es poco frecuente pero altamente agresivo.

Aparece en tejidos conectivos como grasas, músculos, nervios o huesos, aunque en ocasiones puede aparecer en el intestino delgado, en el colon, el estómago, el esófago, el recto o el ano, por lo que suele confundirse con otros tipos de cáncer.

Su diagnóstico es complicado porque no manifiesta síntomas y puede expandirse rápidamente a otros órganos.

_**Ya se acerca el final, estoy ansiosa.**_

_**Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer.**_


	16. La reunión

Al abrir los ojos no pudo evitar, como siempre, examinar cada rincón de la habitación como solía hacerlo en la casa de los Todoroki... era una costumbre que se le había pegado desde pequeña, puntualmente desde la primera vez que había intentado defender a Shoto de una golpiza en la cual terminó por recibir todo ella.

Pero... esta vez, al terminar el recorrido de sus ojos, pudo apreciar las remarcadas pestañas de su novia adornando su perfecto rostro, haciendo un notorio contraste con su blanca piel.

Parecía casi una injusticia que las mujeres _alfa_ fuesen así de agraciadas... y parecía un sueño despertar junto a ella, bajo el mismo techo de quienes había aprendido a amar.

Ya casi era hora.

ー Momo... ya amaneció ー le susurró al oído ー Iré a hacer el desayuno.

ー Mhnm... ¿ya te vas? ー preguntó dulcemente acurrucada en el futon, haciendo a Jirou sonreír.

ー Cuando comiences a sentir el aroma de la comida ya puedes bajar. Por ahora, descansa. Ayer llegaste muy tarde...

La _alfa_ le sonrió, asintiendo y Jirou salió de la habitación como todas las mañanas para los quehaceres. Lo que estaba viviendo junto a la mujer que amaba la distrajo por un momento, pero sabía muy bien que _ese_ era el día...

* * *

Sintiendo una leve presión en una de sus manos fue que despertó. Lo primero que hizo fue ver hacia las puertas corredizas de papel y bambú de la sala y aun que éstas estaban cerradas, logró ver con claridad la figura de Jirou en el pasillo.

"Debe estar yendo a preparar el desayuno... ¿tan tarde se me hizo?" Pensó para sí.

Observó como Natsuo aun la sostenía de la mano, sin despertar. Cautelosamente se soltó y con las mejillas sonrojadas salió para seguir a su hermana.

ー Pss, Kyoka ー susurró para no despertar abruptamente a los demás ー ¡espérame!

Jirou ya estaba a mitad de las estrechas escaleras y se detuvo para esperarla, muy sonriente.

ー Cielos, ¿no te duele la cara?

ー Cállate, estoy feliz ー continuó bajando las escaleras ー pero mas importante... ¿me vas a contar qué sucedió?

ー Sólo si tu me cuentas, cariño.

ー Ocha, vamos, siempre te cuento todo. Comienza tu esta vez.

* * *

Casi al mismo tiempo salieron todos de sus respectivas habitaciones y la rutina de siempre se repetiría, aun que con la tensión que podía casi tocarse debido a ser el día de la reunión.

Bakugo cargó a Deku hasta su nido en la sala; Natsuo se refregaba aun los ojos y comenzó a guardar los futones que él y Ochako habían usado cuando todos comenzaron a entrar.

Kaminari entró con Shoto detrás suyo; el bicolor había insistido en caminar solo a pesar de los dolores de estómago con los que había amanecido. Mina se le pegó inmediatamente luego de saberlo y el joven _omega_ se sintió muy observado.

Kirishima, como buen chico que siempre fue, ayudó todo el tiempo a subir y bajar platos a Jirou y así fue como transcurrió la mañana mas corriente de todas; hasta parecía forzado.

ー Oigan... ー las palabras de Shoto interrumpieron a todos los comensales ー chicos, hoy... cuídense mucho.

ー Oye, nada malo va a pasar mientras estemos todos juntos ー sonrió el pelirrojo tratando de calmar sus evidentes nervios.

ー Tenemos que intentar tener un día normal ー agregó Bakugo ー todos. Si alguien observa algún comportamiento fuera de nuestra rutina lo único que lograremos es alertarlos de que estamos en guardia y atacarán enseguida.

ー Hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo y salgamos de esto todos juntos ー trató Deku de finalizar la conversación.

Todos se levantaron hablando con sus parejas, haciendo lo que habían planeado desde un principio.

Jirou levantó todo con la ayuda de Ochako y esta vez, Natsuo también las ayudaba, mientras ellas se miraban de una forma cómplice.

Deku se acurrucó en el nido a la espera de que Shoto viniera a su lado, pero lo vio salir de la sala y eso alertó al cenizo y, por supuesto, también a su _alfa_. Ambos lo siguieron hasta su habitación, preocupados.

ー Dime que no te estás arrepintiendo, canasto de frutas ー dijo tras cerrar la puerta.

ー Oye, no haremos nada que él no quiera ー el rubio se le vino encima a Bakugo en tan solo segundos ー te lo advierto, Bakugo...

ー Basta. No me estoy arrepintiendo. Solo no me he sentido bien desde ayer, es todo.

ー ¿Qué dijo Mina? ー Preguntó tras chistar.

ー Que probablemente sólo sean los nervios... ー cuando Shoto le explicó al cenizo, Kaminari también chistó, desconforme.

ー No deberían llevarlo para el arreglo...

ー Ya no hay vuelta atrás y lo sabes.

ー ¡NUNCA ESTUVE DE ACUERDO, BAKUGO! ¡Y LO SABES!

ー Oyeme bien, estúpido ー dijo tomando al rubio por el cuello de su ropa ー si por un momento piensas que me siento bien dejando a mi omega embarazado de mi hija atrás en esta casa para salvarle el trasero a TU pareja, debes tener menos que media neurona funcionando allí dentro.

ー ¡YA NO PEL-...!!! ー Trató de separar a los alfas, pero un agudo dolor en su vientre lo hizo llevarse las manos allí e inmediatamente arrodillarse en el suelo.

Ambos dejaron de gritar y se echaron encima de Shoto, con la preocupación hasta el cuello.

ー ¿QUÉ TIENES, AMOR!?

ー Nhg... nada, sólo... ya dejen de discutir.

ー Ya no discutiremos ー dijo el cenizo tomándolo por el mentón ー mírame. ¿Estás bien?

ー ES OBVIO QUE NO ESTÁ BIEN.

ー Denki, ya deja de gritar, asustas a los niños ー las palabras de Shoto tomándose el vientre doblegaron por completo a Kaminari, quien miró con una especie de rencor mal dirigido al otro _alfa_ y calló por completo.

El cenizo suspiró y salió de la habitación sin decir nada y sin cerrar la puerta. En tan solo segundos regresó con Mina y todos los demás observaban desde la salida; incluso Deku se levantó muy preocupado.

ー ¿Estaban peleando!? ー Regañó a Bakugo.

ー Tch... no realmente. Kaminari no quiere hacer esto, pero eso ya lo sabemos todos.

ー Nadie quiere hacer esto ー agregó Natsuo mirando con obviedad al rubio quien estaba junto a Shoto y en verdad no dijo ni una palabra mas.

ー ¿Pueden salir todos, por favor? ー La doctora los echó del cuarto ー Necesito espacio para revisar a mi paciente y ustedes solo estorban.

Así fue como todos, excepto Kaminari, fueron corridos. Aun así, permanecieron en el pasillo a la espera de respuestas.

ー Viejo, ¿qué hiciste?

ー ¡Que no he hecho nada, maldita sea! Dijo que se sentía mal desde anoche...

ー Los escuché gritando... ー Momo lo acusó frente al resto ー ¿qué sucedió realmente?

ー Tch. Ya les dije. Él no quiere que Shoto vaya a la reunión desde un principio ー Bakugo tampoco quería que todo ocurriera de esa forma.

ー ¿No hay forma de hacer la reunión sin él presente...? ー Preguntó Ochako aun que ya sabía la respuesta.

ー No hay forma de que mi padre acceda a esta reunión "pacífica" sin la real posibilidad de que Shoto regrese a casa.

El sonido de la puerta hizo que todos se echaran para atrás y enseguida salió Mina con una expresión que logró genuinamente terminar de preocupar aún mas a todos.

ー ¿Qué sucede!? ー Jirou estaba impaciente y fue tomada del hombro por Ochako para que se calmara.

ー Lo diré sin rodeos ー dijo mirando directamente a Bakugo ー deberíamos ir al hospital, sólo por si acaso. No creo que esté en peligro inminente, pero sus dolores van en aumento. Puede que no sea nada, pero en verdad me tiene preocupada por la forma de su barriga. Parece un poco mas hinchada de lo normal y temo que el estrés le haya causado daño... a los bebés.

Deku hizo un sonido de tremenda preocupación y Jirou casi se desmaya.

ー Cárgalo ー indicó a Natsuo y salió apresuradamente ー encenderé el coche. Mina salió detrás suyo y subió al coche enseguida, para acompañarlos y asegurarse de oír cualquier novedad sobre el estado de Shoto.

El hermano mayor entró en la habitación y lo tomó en brazos; por unos momentos, él y Kaminari se sostuvieron de las manos, pero finalmente se soltaron, con mucho dolor.

Había prometido a su novio no discutir mas y ya se sentía responsable de hacer estresar al _omega_ lo suficiente como para causarle dolor, por lo que dejó a los otros dos llevárselo sin decir una palabra.

En cuanto sintió al coche irse rápidamente, cayó de rodillas al suelo, apretando puños y dientes.

Momo se le acercó por la espalda y lo abrazó así mismo en el suelo. Ella observó cómo las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de los ojos del alfa y trató lo mejor que pudo de consolarlo.

ー Ya, ya... no ha sido tu culpa y lo sabes ー la joven volteó y observó a las chicas en el pasillo ー ¿les importaría... preparar té...?

ー Enseguida ー Ochako salió corriendo escaleras abajo y la _ningyo_ la siguió.

ー Oye, volvamos a la sala... ー le susurró, tomándolo por los brazos ー No podemos dejar a Deku solo, ¿verdad?

El rubio hizo caso, obedientemente siguió a Momo hacia donde le indicó. Deku se acercó gateando y lo tomó por la mano cuando lo tuvo cerca, haciendo que levantara el rostro.

ー No es tu culpa, Kami...

ー Ustedes... siguen diciendo eso, pero Shoto sólo quería que me callase.

ー Kacchan no ha ayudado, tampoco... ー trató Deku de dividir culpas.

ー Bakugo... él tiene la jodida razón ー reflexionó mientras Ochako y Jirou traían bandejas con té y _senbei_ a la mesa ー y lo sé, lo sé, pero yo... no quiero que le suceda nada... no podría vivir sin él...

Los demás se miraban entre sí sin decir nada; la verdad es que todos estaban en desacuerdo en reunir a Enji Todoroki con Shoto, pero ya se les habían acabado las opciones y debían seguir adelante.

ー Debemos confiar en Bakugo, Kaminari ー aseguró con voz firme Jirou ー Y debemos poder confiar en que tú nos protegerás aquí también.

ー Lo se... lo haré.

ー No quiero ser grosero, pero tienes que ir a trabajar ー dijo Kirishima entrando a la sala ー ya se fueron, muy rápido. Le he dicho a Mina que mantenga a las chicas al tanto.

ー Ya me voy ー el rubio se paró enseguida y simplemente se fue. Kirishima suspiró pero volvió a sonreir para que todo retomara su curso.

ー Bien, continuemos todos con lo que solemos hacer. Deku, ¿quieres que te prepare un baño?

* * *

ー Natsuo, avísale a Aizawa que estamos camino al hospital. Ustedes dos, allí atrás, ¿están bien?

ー Estamos bien ー dijo Mina colocándole el cinto de seguridad a Shoto ー solo condúce.

ー ¿Estás bien? ー volteó una vez que mandó el texto.

ー Estoy bien... creo ー respondió a su hermano muy sinceramente.

ー Enseguida llegaremos Shoto, solo aguanta ー Natsuo en verdad estaba sudando de la consternación.

Al llegar podían ver que Aizawa ya los esperaba para entrar, ya saben, "por la otra puerta". En la clandestinidad serían atendidos rápidamente.

Enfermeras se acercaron rápidamente al coche con una silla de ruedas para llevarse al _omega_ como prioridad.

Mina siguió le camino y entró a la sala con él, mientras los alfa se quedaban atrás a la espera.

ー ¿Saben qué sucedió?

ー No realmente ー el cenizo le respondió a quien los recibióー pero te avisamos por si acaso.

ー Desde anoche estaba quejándose, pero pensábamos que solo eran los nervios... Aizawa, ¿no hay forma de hacer esto sin él?

ー Joven Todoroki... hazte esa pregunta a ti mismo y sabrás lo absurda que suena.

Natsuo suspiró resignado y Bakugo se asomó a la ventanilla de la puerta que los separaba a ellos 3 de Shoto.

Pasaron alrededor de una hora y media dando vueltas sin noticias, hasta que Mina salió.

La observaron impacientes y bajó la mirada. Juntando las manos dio el pronóstico más desalentador.

ー Shoto tiene... demasiado líquido amniótico en el útero. Eso está presionando su diafragma y ahora le cuesta respirar.

ー ¿L-los bebés...!?

ー Los bebés están bien ー trató de calmar a Natsuo retomando lo que estaba diciendo ー pero demasiado líquido amniótico en el útero puede causar mas que problemas respiratorios...

ー ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? ー Bakugo también se impacientaba.

ー A un parto prematuro.

Un silencio mortal se hizo pero no tardó en provocar reacciones.

ー ESPERA. ¡Mi hermano está en su semana 27!! ¡SON MUY PEQUEÑOS AUN!!!

ー Tranquilízate ー Bakugo lo sostuvo por el brazo ー De acuerdo, ojos de mapache. ¿Tiene solución?

ー Bueno, es un poco tarde para los medicamentos y Shoto se rehúsa a que extraigan líquido ya que es riesgoso en caso de embarazo múltiple como el que tiene él. Solo queda esperar a que lo lleve lo mejor posible...

ー Tienen que convencerlo ー la voz de Aizawa opinando en el asunto fue extraña.

ー Shoto es difícil... ー Natsuo conocía bien a su hermano. Él no haría nada que pudiera poner en peligro a sus bebés.

Bakugo observó esta situación y tomó su móvil al mismo tiempo que le pasó por al lado a Mina y entró por la fuerza a la habitación.

ー Si no te realizas el procedimiento llamaré a Kaminari en este mismo momento.

ー N-no te atrevas.

ー Juro por mi hija que si no haces esto le voy a decir.

Shoto lo observó callado por unos momentos y tras chistar unas cuantas veces accedió.

ー Si les pasara algo a mis bebés...

ー Nada les va a pasar porque tu serás fuerte por ellos. ー dijo dándole la espalda para salir ー No podremos llevarte a la reunión esta noche si no te puedes ni parar.

Al salir asintió y Mina entró para llamar al resto de las enfermeras.

ー No entiendo cómo logras que te escuche.

ー Tal vez viví mas tiempo con él que tu, hermano mayor ー hostigó como siempre a Natsuo.

ー ¿Mencionaron cuánto tardará esto? ー a Aizawa le preocupaba el arreglo del dia ー ¿No necesitará descansar luego?

ー Dijeron que era bastante simple y que podría regresar a casa hoy... ー respondió Natsuo dudando de lo que él mismo decía, temiendo por el embarazo de su hermano.

ー De acuerdo. No me puedo quedar con ustedes ー anunció Aizawa ー debo ir donde el jefe y así prepararnos para esta noche. No lleguen tarde.

ー Te veremos a las 07P.M. donde acordamos .

ー Adiós, joven Todoroki.

El hombre de Bunkyo se marchó, dejando solos a los _alfas_ en la sala de espera, impacientes, ambos sentados en sillas incómodas que parecían diseñadas para desquiciar a la gente de nervios.

Un par de veces, tan solo un par, ambos titubearon con el móvil entre las manos, dubitativos en si sería o no una buena idea dar aviso de la situación a Kaminari.

Tras intercambiar un par de miradas acordaron tácitamente no hacerlo.

Hasta el momento, no había habido una real complicación y decirle sobre el procedimiento se Shoto por medio de una llamada telefónica sólo distraería al rubio de su labor del día. Probablemente estaba trabajando y querían que siguiera de esa manera, aunque Bakugo parecía inquieto por el hecho de que en la casa no había ningun alfa para proteger a su amado.

ー Puedes irte. Yo cuidaré de él y cuando despierte lo llevaré de inmediato a la casa.

ー Olvídalo, ¿me crees capaz de regresar sin ninguna de las parejas de mis mejores amigos?

Natsuo sonrió levemente.

Katsuki Bakugo era un tipo malhumorado, pero en verdad era leal. No dejaría a Mina y tampoco a Shoto, por mas que él se encontrata allí.

ー Ja. Comienzo a respetarte.

ー Es lo mas interesante que salió de tu boca hasta el momento, "joven Todoroki".

ー Tch ー chistó colocando sus codos sobre sus rodillas ー Nisiquiera uso su apellido.

ー Pues tal vez comiences a hacerlo.

ー ¿A qué te refieres?

Bakugo suspiró y por un momento no dijo nada; rodó los ojos hacia el otro y ya no dudó en escupir su verdad.

ー Si estos tipos matan a tu padre... ¿vas a entregarles lo que por derecho es tuyo?

Natsuo observó detenidamente al otro _alfa_ sin pestañear y éste le devolvió con una mirada desafiante.

Ambos sonrieron.

* * *

ー Ya todo está bien ー Mina acarició los cabellos del bicolor y le sonrió para darle calma.

ー ¿Estás segura!? ー Shoto estaba ansioso con la cantidad de enfermeras que entraban y salían de la sala ー ¿Por qué hay tanta gente? ¿le sucedió algo a mis bebés?

ー Shhh, cálmate cariño. Traerán la máquina que usaremos para hacerte un ultrasonido y así veremos que estén bien tus bebés.

El chico cerró los ojos y se frotó el vientre. Aun podía sentir la cálida mano de la doctora Ashido, ahora su amiga, intentando mantenerlo en calma... pero no podía.

Su instinto le decía que algo andaba mal desde el dia anterior... no sabía qué, con exactitud, pero desde que había tenido esa charla sobre Touya con Bakugo la cabeza le daba mil vueltas y todo le dolía.

En medio de sus pensamientos pudo oir las pequeñas ruedas del aparato y luego Mina movió levemente uno de sus brazos para que abriera los ojos.

ー Ya verás que todo está bien ー la chica beta nunca le dejó de sonreir mientras colocaba gel en su barriga ー ¿...ya ves?

ー Los veo... ー dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mirando al monitor ー Los veo a ambos... ¿están bien?

ー Shoto, como te prometí, tus niños están bien.

Dio el suspiro mas hondo y le devolvió la sonrisa a su amiga y también a las enfermeras que aun entraban y salían, curiosas de saber cómo estaban los niños en el vientre.

ー Gracias... a todas...

ー Por nada ー respondió un poco apresurada ー ahora debo ir a ver a tu hermano y a Bakugo. Deben estar preocupadísimos. Las enfermeras te ayudarán a levantarte y te colocarán en una silla de ruedas, ¿bien? ー Shoto asintió y ella salió a ver a los demás en espera.

* * *

Una vez que estuvo fuera del hospital apresuró el paso.

Siempre intentaba evitar ser recogido por los choferes que trabajaban para la familia, pero el llamado de Natsuo lo había hecho salir inmediatamente y no tuvo remedio.

Se subió a una van negra con vidrios polarizados, gruesos, como a prueba de balas y nada discreto.

Al colocarse el cinto de seguridad del asiento acompañante, rodó levemente los ojos e hizo una pequeñísima reverencia.

ー Gracias.

ー Es mi trabajo.

ー Hitoshi...

ー ¿Ahora nos llamamos por el nombre de pila, Shota? ー el chico tenía los cojones bien puestos para responder.

ー Solo... conduce.

El camino se les hizo largo al no decirse una sola palabra. De vez en cuando, sin voltear el rostro, Shinsou observaba de reojo a Aizawa, solo para chequear si él también estaba siendo observado.

El destino no quedaba tan lejos y casi se agotaban los momentos para cruzar palabra alguna, hasta que...

ー Me cansé ー frenó bruscamente y el _alfa_ lo observó sin aliento.

ー ¡No puedes frenar asi en plena calle! ¿Estás demente, Hitoshi?

ー ¿Te vas a ir en una cruzada por un amor AJENO y piensas que no tendré nada para decir!???

ー Aquí vamos...

ー No, Shota ya en serio, "lo nuestro" me tiene hasta la madre. Ya no entiendo nada. Me partes la boca de un beso, me follas en el coche y-

ー Hitoshi...

ー NO, TU ME VAS A ESCUCHAR. Venga, que no soy imbécil. De verdad me entero que vas a pelear por unos chicos que apenas conoces y no eres capaz de estar con un _beta_ como yo en público, ¿eh?

ー Peleo por Toshinori.

ー ME VALE.

ー ... Hitoshi... ー Aizawa se estiró un poco hacia Shinsou, esperando que no respondiera reticente.

ー Si me tocas te parto la madre.

ー ... no se qué esperas de mi.

ー CORAJE.

Las palabras de Shinsou lo molestaron hasta la médula y en un rápido movimiento que claramente solo un _alfa_ ejecutaria con tal destreza empujó la palanca de debajo del asiento del _beta_ y lo dejó boca arriba en segundos.

ー ¿Q-qu...!? ¡Oye, si crees que vamos a follar así como así estas de coña! ー se quejó al ver a Aizawa prácticamente encima suyo.

ー Hace 2 años... no sé como es que amaste al hombre que era yo entonces.

ー Ja... ¿dices haber cambiado? ¿ese discursito es el que vas a darme?

ー Sin discursos, Hitoshi ー Aizawa colocó sus labios contra un oído del otro ー No puedo redimirme aun. Sigo siendo un cobarde. Pero pelearé hoy para que comience una nueva era en los _yakuza_. No pelearé solo por estos chicos, sino por mi, por ser un hombre digno... para ti.

ー ... hechos, no palabras. ー Shinsou apartó al alfa y acomodó su asiento.ー Ademas, ¿qué crees que harás con esto?

ー El jefe Toshinori no es cualquiera. Hará que los subgéneros ya no sean un tema de discusión en el mundo de los negocios. Tengo fe en eso.

ー ¿Solo si alguien mas es valiente por ti puedes estar conmigo? Solo así, ¿ah?

El _alfa_ se echó para atrás en su propio asiento y suspiró hondo. En verdad había estado en falta con Shinsou todo ese tiempo y sabía de su orgullo; convencerlo no sería fácil.

ー Es cierto. Solo pude llegar a esta conclusión al ver a mi sobrina pidiendo ayuda por unos jóvenes que acababa de conocer y sólo querían amarse. Y cuando ella misma saltó de un techo y casi muere por defender esta idea, solo allí... lo supe. Lo siento, Hitoshi. Fui un imbécil y aún hoy, sentado aquí contigo, demuestro que aun sigo siéndolo, pero hoy no soy un cobarde, no, no esa clase de imbécil. Hoy soy un imbécil enamorado... y quiero que me perdones. Y luego de que me perdones... si decides hacerlo... quisiera que me dieras una segunda oportunidad.

El joven de extraños ojos violetas se quedó mirándolo en silencio, casi por un minuto, que por supuesto se sintió una eternidad para ambos.

Cuando se percataron del incómodo momento, accidentalmente sus miradas se cruzaron y ambos se sonrojaron como adolescentes, desviando inmediatamente la vista hacia otro lado.

ー D-dijiste... dijiste sin discursos.

ー Lo siento, yo...

ー De acuerdo.

ー ¿D-de acuerdo? ¿Dijiste de acuerdo!?

ー Me lo pensaré, ¿si!? No quiere decir que te haya perdonado por hacerme a un lado, maldito alfa orgulloso.

ー ... estoy feliz sólo con eso.

ー Ya quita esa estúpida sonrisa y déjame conducir. Me distraes.

* * *

ー Ya se tardaron bastante...ー le reclamó Deku sutilmente a Kirishima que le secaba el cabello con una toalla, ambos sentados en la sala cerca de los nidosー Shoto debe extrañar sus cosas... y odia los hospitales...

ー No hay de qué preocuparseー el pelirrojo le aseguró bajando la toallaー recuerda que si algo sucedía, Bakugo iba a avisarme enseguida. ¿No confías en él?

ー Claro que confío en Kacchan, pero... ya son como las 15:00 y salieron temprano, antes del medio día.

ー Si nos preocupamos no le servirá a nadieー la _ningyo_ se acercó un un poco de té hacia la mesa de junto y les sirvió a ambosー lo único que podemos hacer es esperar. Sé que Shoto parece frágil, pero después de todo lo que pasamos... no, él no es frágil.

Deku soltó una pequeña risita y ambos lo miraron curiosamente.

ー Lo siento, es sólo que... ahora que lo dices, recuerdo el día que lo conocí. Bueno, ese día en el tren parecía un adolescente rebelde que de ninguna forma haría caso a su padre.

ー Y aquí estamos; claramente era todo lo que pensabasー rió también Kirishimaー ¡Él es realmente fuerte!

Jirou sonrió asintiendo y se paró apenas oyó el sonido de llaves escaleras abajo. Kirishima fue el primero en asomarse, pero la voz de Mina en momentos los tranquilizó.

ー ¡Somos nosotros, no se alarmen!ー anunció.

Jirou estaba ansiosa por ver a Shoto, pero, antes que nada, tomó su móvil y le envió un texto a Kaminari para que se tranquilizara y pudiera trabajar sin tanta consternación. Luego, hizo lo mismo con Ochako y Momo; ambas parecían muy ansiosas antes de salir a sus turnos en el restaurante.

Natsuo entró a la sala con su hermano en sus brazos e inmediatamente lo colocó en su nido; Deku se le acercó como un pequeño conejo para acurrucarse cerca y el momento llegó Bakugo, dejando la silla de ruedas cerrada a un pequeño lado.

ー Entonces, ¿estás bien?

ー Estoy bien... lamento haberlos preocupadoー dijo sonriéndole a Deku levemente.

ー ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?ー Preguntó Jirou mirando a la doctora.

ー Shoto tiene **_polihidramnios_**ー comenzó Mina a explicar mientras se arrimaba a la pequeña mesa en el suelo de tatamiーsignifica que tiene demasiado líquido amniótico, que es lo que rodea a los bebés durante el embarazo.

ー ¿Y eso es malo porque... ?ー Kirishima la miró buscando más que esa explicación.

ー Bueno... se le hincha el vientre y por eso le duele. También va a costarle respirar un poco. Pero con el procedimiento que le hicimos, debería estar mejor.

ー ¿Y los bebés están bien? ¿Te dolió?ー Deku estaba mas preocupado que el resto.

ー No me dolió y los bebés... Mina dice que están bien. Pude oír sus corazones.ー comentó a su amigo un poco mas entusiasmado.

ー Oye...ー Deku en verdad no estaba seguro por la expresión preocupada de Shotoー ¿qué sucede, entonces? ¿No nos están diciendo algo?

Una pausa en donde Bakugo y Natsuo se miraron entre sí terminó por delatar lo que en verdad ocultaban.

ー Creí que habíamos pasado esa etapa en donde no nos decíamos las cosas, chicosー reclamó Jirou en espera de la verdadー ¡Tienen que decirnos todo! ¿Qué sucede?

ー Lamentablemente... también quiere decir que podría tener un parto prematuro, por mas que le hayamos sacado un poco de líquido del vientre.

ー ¿PREMATURO!?ー Los ojos de Jirou se abrieron de par en parー ¡Pero aun son muy pequeños!

ー Lo sabemos, pero no podemos hacer mas que lo que hoy hicimosー finalizó con firmeza profesional.

ー Eso quiere decir que hay que ser muy cuidadosos, ¿no es así?ー Deku ahora dirigía su mirada a su prometidoー ¿qué pasará si tienen que huir o algo así?

ー Ya no hay vuelta atrásー respondió el cenizoー no piensen que me gusta todo esto, pero estamos a tan solo HORAS de la reunión.

ー Si va todo de manera pacíficaー Natsuo interrumpióー no debería suceder nada malo.

Le tensión una vez mas se hacía presente y la pregunta que aún faltaba por hacer salió del mismo Shoto.

ー Denki... no quisiera ocultarle esto.

ー Para cuando él regrese no habrá tiempo para problemas, Shoto...ー su hermano trató de hacerlo desistir de decirle a Kaminari algo que lo preocuparía demasiado como para dejarlo ir.

Todos estaban muy incómodos sabiendo esto, pero ya no había nada mas que discutir al respecto. Era como era.

ー Creo que es hora de que los _omegas_ descansen un pocoー dijo Jirou corriendo a todos de la salaー bajen a la cocina.

ー ¿N-nos corres?ー Natsuo se sentía un poco culpable.

ー Si. Salgan. Vamos, fuera, fuera.

Mientras todos salían, Bakugo se acercó un momento hacia los nidos y Jirou simplemente lo ignoró, cerrando ambas puertas corredizas de la sala.

ー ¿Tu estás bien? ¿Y Usagi?

ー Estamos bienー sonrió levemente al cenizoー Kacchan... debes proteger a Shoto, pase lo que pase.

ー Nada va a pasarmeー trató de calmar a su amigo el bicolorー todos estaremos... estaremos bien.

ー Voy a cuidar todo lo que sea importante para ti, incluso al canasto de frutas.

Bakugo besó en los labios profundamente a Deku y Shoto se metió dentro de su nido para darles un poco de espacio.

Las manos de cenizo levantaron la ropa del _omega_, dejando su barriga expuesta y se agachó a besarla mientras que Deku acariciaba su cabello.

ー No puedo esperar a conocerte, mi amor...ー susurró el futuro padre sin apartarse y el corazón de Shoto al oír ese susurro se estrujóー Descansen. Me voy.

Una vez mas Bakugo besó a su prometido, pero esta vez en la frente y salió. El _omega_ sonrió acariciando su vientre donde él lo había besado y volteó al escuchar al bicolor hablarle.

ー Lo siento, Izuku... siento todo esto.

ー No te disculpes. Sé que Kacchan pone a todos emocionales cuando es así de tierno... nuestros hijos van a estar bien y crecerán juntos. ー Dijo acercándose y tomando sus manos ー Van a ser como hermanos los tres y voy a amar a los tuyos como si fueran míos. Cuando quieras un respiro les leeré un cuento mientras descansas, cuando estés en celo y te duela mucho yo les daré el pecho por ti. Nunca te voy a dejar, Shoto.

ー Izuku...ー Shoto lloró. Y lloró mucho.

Esa inquietud que tenía en su pecho no se iba, incluso después de haber visto el ultrasonido con Mina, incluso tras las palabras de Deku y los cuidados de Natsuo y Bakugo. Esa molestia que le decía que algo andaba mal no se iba, pero no podía decirlo, simplemente no podía. Todos estaban poniendo en riesgo sus vidas para ayudarlo y no se atrevía a defraudarlos.

Se tragó su angustia y se acurrucó en su nido con prendas de Kaminari cerca suyo.

Deku hizo lo mismo entre las prendas que su prometido había colocado allí para él y descansaron como animalitos en sus madrigueras, hasta que llegara el momento.

* * *

ー Solo digo que suena peligrosoー insistió Kirishima a su novia, con todos reunidos en al pequeñísima cocina con unas pocas sillas para sentarse y los _alfas_ recargados en la mesada.

ー Puedo darle medicación para reducir el líquido, pero eso ya lo hicimos con el procedimiento. No puedo darle medicina para que sus bebés se queden dentro. Vendrán cuando quieran venir, es lo que es, Ei.

El ruido de llaves hizo que todos voltearan hacia las escaleras y una linda voz femenina se anunció.

ー ¡Ya regresé!ー Dijo Ochako subiendo rápidamenteー oh, ¿nos reunimos aquí ahora?

ー Los _omegas_ descansan en la salaー explicó Jirou.

ー Está bien Shoto, ¿no es así? Eso me dijiste en el texto.

ー Si, pero...ー Jirou rodó los ojos hacia Mina y nuevamente dio explicaciones.

Cuando Ochako terminó de escuchar y también dar su acalorada opinión, Natsuo la tomó por los hombros para calmarla y Kirishima le acercó un vaso con agua.

ー No hay forma que Kami esté de acuerdo con esto.

ー No le vamos a decirー advirtió Bakugo y la chica lo miró fulminante.

ー Estás demente.

ー Estaría demente si le dijera que voy a llevar a Shoto en esas condiciones porque intentaría partirme la cara y de todas formas tendríamos que hacer esto igual. ¿Crees que este tipo va a posponer esto a nuestro antojo?ー Dijo en referencia a Enjiー Estamos a su merced.

ー Y a merced de que todo esto estalle en una guerra de _yakuzas_, ーagregó Natsuo ー lo cual sería terrible. Yo también odio esto, créeme, pero no solo es mi padre, sino también el hecho de habernos metido con otros _yakuza_.

ー Es cierto que... no sería bueno jugar a las traiciones ahoraー reflexionó Kirishima en un suspiro.

ー No me gusta nada que este hombre, Yagi Toshinori, nos use de carnada para claramente matar a Enji Todoroki y ganar su territorio.

ー Ocha... ya no tenemos salidaー la _ningyo_ bajó la vista el sueloー estamos hasta el cuello de favores con estos tipos de _Bunkyo_. Nada es gratis, debemos darles esto a cambio. Nos han dado asilo, protección, sin mencionar atención médica...

ー Solo confío en nosotros...

ー Eso mismo ya es suficienteー respondió Bakugo a la chica sosteniéndole la mirada.

Después de haber pasado por tanto, aunque era una _omega_, Ochako no titubearía ni por un segundo.

ー Mantén esa actitud para después, cachetes. Seguro nos sirve. Me voy a dormir. Despiértenme; a las 19:15 salimos.

ー Bienー dijo Natsuo al ver salir a Bakugoー los demás, repasemos un poco el asunto de las salidas. Momo llegará casi al mismo tiempo que Kaminari, ¿verdad? Recuerden seguirlos en cada paso si algo sucede.

* * *

Dio cientos de vueltas, pero la habitación estaba totalmente vacía sin Deku a su lado. Se levantó del futón tras refunfuñar una hora y dirigió su paso a las escaleras para llegar a la sala.

Al pasar pudo ver a Kirishima y los demás escuchando atentos a Natsuo dando explicaciones. Estaba un poco tranquilo.

Entró a la sala y su paso despertó a Shoto, haciéndolo asomar su cabeza desde dentro del nido; justo pudo ver el momento en el que Bakugo se metía dentro del nido contrario y comenzaba a besar por todos lados desde la espalda a Deku, para finalmente hacer que éste último se despertase levemente y terminara por voltear, acurrucándose en el pecho del musculoso _alfa_.

En segundos Deku volvió a dormir profundamente, sintiéndose seguro junto a él.

ー Mhn...ー un sollozo se oyó en medio de la sala; Shoto una vez más no pudo contenerse ante la idea de destruir lo bello que observaba.

ー Oye... canasto de frutasー susurró de mala ganaー mírame.

El bicolor aguardó un momento, pero no quizo hacer gritar a Bakugo y se acercó como lombriz entre las sábanas hacia el otro nido, asomando la cabeza únicamente.

ー Duerme.

ー ¿Como es que no tienes miedo...?

ー Miedo debe tener tu padre de meterse con nosotros. Prometí a Deku que te cuidaría... y también a ese estúpido ー dijo refiriéndose a Kaminari y Shoto sonrió un poco ー Ahora, duerme.

El cenizo, satisfecho, se acomodó y cerró los ojos también, conciliando el sueño exitosamente.

* * *

ー Buen trabajo hoyー dijo el viejo Torino a los dos _alfas_ que aun estaban en el restaurante. Él también debía pretender una rutina normal, así como los chicos lo hacían.

ー Buen trabajoー respondieron ambos y salieron juntos de allí hacia la casa.

ー Estamos a tiempo, ¿verdad?ー Kaminari se apresuró.

ー Tienes unos... 10 minutos para ver a Shotoー respondió Momo tras mirar la hora en su móvil y sacó las llaves de su bolso.

La chica abrió la puerta y dejó al rubio pasar primero; Kaminari fue escaleras arriba tan rápido como pudo. Estaban reunidos en la sala, todos ya despiertos y ultimando detalles.

El _alfa_ ignoró al resto y se abalanzó sobre su novio con gran preocupación.

ー ¿Estás bien!??

ー Pensé que Kyoka te habías avisado...ー trató de callar el bicolorー Estoy bien.

ー Aaaah...ー suspiróー eso... eso es genial.

ー Oigan, nos tenemos que irー advirtió Bakugoー Ayúdalo a vestirse y despídanse. Ya casi es hora.

Todos los que se quedarían en la casa abrazaron a Shoto y le desearon suerte.Él agradeció a todos por el apoyo hasta el momento y trató de contenerse, pero dejó caer un par de lágrimas por los nervios.

Los demás le sonrieron, a pesar de también estar asustados, y le aseguraron que todo estaría bien, como siempre lo hacía esa gran familia que habían formado.

Bakugo tomó entre sus brazos a Deku y lo besó profundamente, aunque todos miraran.

ー Apégate al plan.

ー Lo haréー le aseguró valerosamente el embarazado.

El cenizo salió inmediatamente. No quería ver ese momento como si fuera una despedida. Definitivamente debía ver a su hija nacer.

ー Vamosー Kaminari guió a Shoto a su habitación. Natsuo rodó los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Dejaría que se despidieran apropiadamente.

Fue entonces que notó que los demás habían salido al pasillo para dejar un momento a Ochako con él a solas.

ー Cuídate mucho, señor _alfa_ー se burló de él la omega.

ー Tu también, pequeño **_hojicha_**ー sonrióー cuídate mucho. Nuestra historia aun no comenzó.

Natsuo salió luego de la discreta despedida con la chica que no daría el brazo a torcer a menos que se divorciara y al cruzar a Kirishima en el pasillo se detuvo.

ー ¿Shoto aun no salió?

ー Yo lo bajaré, descuidaー sonrió el pelirrojo para que Kaminari y su novio tuvieran un poco mas de tiempo.

ー Bien... iré al coche.

En la habitación, a puertas cerradas, el _omega_ no podía soltarse del profundo abrazo con su _alfa_ destinado.

ー No puedo dejarte ir...

ー Tienes que hacerlo...ー dijo sin tampoco querer soltarseー Para que nuestros hijos sean libres... para que yo lo sea.

ー Te amo tanto... te amo como nunca amé en la vida. No creo que pueda amar a alguien mas de lo que te amo a ti, Shoto...

ー Espera a conocerlos a ellos...ー dijo apartándose para verlo a los ojos con las manos en el vientreー Vas a amarlos mucho mas que a mi.

ー Ya los amo ahora.

Ante el amor se rindieron y pronto las manos de ambos estaban en todos lados. Shoto llevaba una refinada _yukata_ azul oscura puesta, muy formal y Kaminari parecía tener una destreza sin igual para meter sus dedos entre las prendas del _omega_.

ー Ugh...ー gimió ante el tacto del rubio en sus muslos.

ー Te amo... ¿lo sabes? Te amo...

ー También te amo... Denki...

ー Ve...ー suspiró entre besosー Sino no sé si podré dejarte ir. Vete ya.

Abandonar los cálidos brazos de su novio fue una de las cosas mas difíciles que tuvo que hacer.

En un sollozo salió corriendo de la habitación, sin notar que se había cruzado con todos en el pasillo. Su corazón estaba roto.

Se sintió ligero como una nube y solo cuando se secó las lágrimas se percató de que Kirishima lo cargaba escaleras abajo para finalmente colocarlo en la parte de atrás del coche que Bakugo conducía.

ー No llores. Sé fuerte.

Apenas el pelirrojo terminó de decir esa frase el coche arrancó. Shoto secó sus lágrimas con una de sus mangas; Natsuo lo observaba desde adelante por el espejo retrovisor y sintió pena por su desdichado hermanito. Sabía que era muy difícil lo que le pedían que enfrentase, pero claramente era mas doloroso separarse de su amado hacia lo incierto.

Bakugo condujo en silencio hasta el depósito en donde "lo mejor" de _Bunkyo_ aguardaba su llegada.

Lo más clandestino de lo clandestino era el sitio que Natsuo ya había conocido una vez y allí fue a donde entraron, con coche y todo.

Al bajar vieron al joven que una vez les había explicado cómo utilizar las salidas secretas de la casa; había dejado a Aizawa en el lugar, pero él no bajó y salió nuevamente con el coche.

El lugar estaba lleno de gente, al menos habría unas 500 personas allí, todas armadas, pero solo unos pocos estaban alrededor del Jefe Toshinori, quien se encontraba en un gran sillón jugando _Black Jack_ con el resto.

ー ¡JOVENES! ¡Bienvenidos!ー Exclamó al verlos llegar.ー Los presentaré. Estos son mis hombres y mujeres de mayor confianza: él esTsunagu Hakamata, también conocido como _Jeanist_ー un hombre rubio vestido estrafalariamente de puro jeans les asintióー Ella es Rumi Usagiyama, mejor conocida como _Miruko_.

Una mujer de tez morena y hermoso cabello blanco les sonrió perversamente y Toshinori continuó.

ー Él es Shinya Kamihara o _Edgeshot_ー una especia de ninja los saludo solo con la manoー y ella es Ryuko Tatsumao o _Ryukyu_.

La mujer de extraños ojos y corto cabello rubio los saludo educadamente con una reverencia.

ー Lo mejor de lo mejor está aquí ー anunció Toshinori.

ー Me deberás muchas cervezas despues de esto, All Might ー Miruko también utilizaba su nombre de _yakuza_ para llamar al jefe.

ー ¿Todos ellos...? ー Bakugo no sabía bien qué preguntar.

ー Ellos estarán cerca... por si acaso ー aclaró Aizawa acercándose. ー Oficialmente, solo estarán Natsuo, Shoto, All Might y tu en la reunión. Y Enji Todoroki, claro está.

ー Él tendrá "invitados", también... ー dijo Edgeshot desde una esquina de la mesa ー No pensarán que ese tipo se aparecerá solo.

ー Así como ustedes acompañan al joven Todoroki ー Ryukyu habló delicadamente ー él llavará a **_Burnin_**.

ー ¿Moe...Kamiji, verdad? ー recordó Natsuo ー No me gustaría enfrentarme con ella.

ー ¿Por qué no? ー Bakugo presionó.

ー Porque adora a mi padre como si fuese Dios... ー recordó también Shoto ー Y hará lo que sea por él.

ー ¡Ja! ー rió Miruko golpeando la mesa con el puño ー ¿Le temen a esa niña? ¡POR FAVOR!

ー Bien, bien, estamos todos muy animados ー All Might interrumpió y todos callaron ー pero recuerden que, en principio... solo vamos a platicar.

Miruko dio una carcajada enorme. Sabía bien lo que sucedería.

ー Bien, es hora ー Aizawa indicó el momento de partida e hizo a todos dirigirse a vehículos asignados dentro del depósito.

Él subió a una gran camioneta negra y condujo, donde All Might, los hermanos y Bakugo también subieron.

Su vehículo iba detrás de uno escolta y por detrás de ellos iba toda la "carrocería".

Shoto, quien estaba entre medio de los _alfas_, sintió un enorme pánico al salir de _Bunkyo_.

En poco trayecto ingresaron a la zona controlada por su padre y comenzó a temblar. Su hermano estaba completamente concentrado en observar por las ventanillas que nadie fuera a chocarlos o desviarlos, por lo que no lo notó, pero el cenizo estaba acostumbrado a reacciones similares de Deku, por lo que lo notó enseguida y tomó su mano discretamente.

Shoto la apretó y miró cómo Bakugo le desviaba la mirada con orgullo; lo hizo sonreír levemente. Algunas cosas no cambiarían.

Su corazon se aceleró al ver que ya se encontraban en la parte trasera de la propiedad Todoroki, por donde el vehículo finalmente entraría ya sin escolta.

Toshinori bajó primero y Aizawa permaneció en el coche. Volteó unos segundos y los miró a los tres muy serio.

ー Si sucede algo, corran aquí. No se arriesguen a quedar en medio de un altercado. Estaré aquí todo el tiempo.

Los _alfas_ asintieron, a sabiendas de que los _yakuza_ se encargarían de todo. Ellos solo estaban allí para una sola cosa: negociar.

Bajaron y siguieron la enorme y prominente espalda de Toshinori de cerca.

Hombres vestidos de traje les dieron paso dentro de la propiedad y finalmente una hermosa cortesana los escoltó hasta un enorme dojo, donde habia un gran banquete servido y a la cabeza de la mesa baja, sentado sobre el _tatami_, se encontraba él.

ー _Endeavor_ ー atinó Toshinori a decir.

ー Nunca pensé que tu me llamarías por mi nombre "de negocios", All Might.

Los grandes _alfas_ se hicieron una reverencia y Enji volteó a ver a los demás que lo acompañaban.

Sin decir una sola palabra todos tomaron asiento. Toshinori se sentó cerca de Enji, a un costado, y Shoto no tuve opción mas que sentarse también al otro costado, con el señor de la casa a la cabeza, como una formalidad y signo de respeto.

Sin señales de escolta; Burnin no aparecía por ningun lado o tal vez simplemente... no estaba a la vista.

El imponente _alfa_ miró con desdén a su hijo menor y luego al mayor. Ambos le desviaron la mirada y terminó por enfadarse al ver la enorme barriga del menor embarazado.

Nunca pensó que algo le daría tanta repulsión: su hijo, embarazado de un don nadie sin casarse.

Se contuvo para no levantarle la mano y habló.

ー Los escucho.

ー Ha pasado tiempo... ー Toshinori apeló al pasado ー Yendo al grano, Endeavor, parece que tu y yo hemos quedado en medio de una situación que nos colocará en un enfrentamiento innecesario, evitable...

ー Estás metido porque quieres, porque crees que te conviene, porque quieres sacar tu tajada de un asunto familiar que a ti NO TE INCUMBE, All Might.

ー Te equivocas ー osó a mentir ー estos chicos, tus hijos, terminaron viniendo a mi por ayuda.

ー ¿Te atreves a mentirme en la cara!? ー Enji golpeó la mesa y desparramó comida al suelo ー ¿Esperas que crea que saliste de tu guarida con tus mejores escoltas solo por pasear? ¡HAS VENIDO A UNA GUERRA!

ー Enviaste a Hawks a territorio sin dueño y la sobrina de Eraserhead terminó con el cráneo aplastado contra su propio jardin ー acusó fundadamente el jefe Toshinori ー ¿Esperabas ninguna consecuencia por herir a los de otro bando?

ー Esa niña... ー apretó los dientes ー Solo fue un efecto colateral. Y además Eraserhead tuvo la chance de cobrarselo a Hawks mismo cuando ayudó a este grupo de mocosos a acabar con él.

ー No fue planeado y lo sabes.

ー Oh, ¡que conveniente! Acabaste "de casualidad" con mi mano derecha.

ー No nos desviemos del tema ー insistió Toshinori ー tu gente hirió a una inocente. Ya no involucra solo a tu familia. Tienes que pagar y he venido a ofrecer un razonable precio, Endeavor.

ー Sigo escuchando ー mintió descaradamente como si le importara.

ー Libera a tu hijo de sus deberes de heredero. Déjalo vivir como desee.

ー ¡QUE TIENE QUE VER ESO CON CUALQUIER COSA, EH!? ー volteó a gritarle a Shoto en la cara.ー ¿ESO ES LO QUE QUIERES!? MIRAME.

ー Calmate, maldito viejo ー interrumpió Natsuo en contra de las recomendaciones de Toshinori ー ¿No lo entiendes? Todos queremos que esta maldita familia nos deje en paz, por eso me fui yo.

ー Tu no eres mi hijo. No eres nada. ー Enji lo negó ー ¿crees que puedes darle la espalda a tu familia y luego regresar y reclamar qué cosa?

ー Eres un imbécil, no entiendo como es que mi hermana sigue a tu lado. Igual que mamá, terminará demente y encerrada ¡por tu culpa!

ー Cálmense ー intervino Bakugo que hasta el momento no había dicho ni una palabra ー Enji Todoroki... ¿qué se le puede ofrecer a cambio de la libertad de su hijo?

ー Nada que un _alfa_ tan joven como tu me pueda ofrecer ー respondió cortante ー tu presencia aquí no hará ninguna diferencia. Debiste casarte con él, te habría aceptado. Shoto tiene que heredar todo y jamas podría como omega. Solo será libre si engendra un heredero DIGNO.

ー ¿... eso... es lo que soy para ti...? ー habló por primera vez ー ¿una fábrica de herederos a tu antojo?

ー Mírate... _omega_... ー su padre lo insultó ー Marcado como una prostituta por un don nadie... ¡embarazado! ¿ASI TE APARECES EN MI CASA!? Te he dado TODO y ¿así me pagas!?

Shoto ya no se contuvo y en lágrimas se levantó y lo abofeteó, haciendo que Bakugo se levantara a la velocidad de la luz y lo sostuviera por los brazos para contenerlo.

ー TU NO ME HAS DADO NADA, ¡¡¡NADA!!!

Natsuo se preparó para atacar, mas Enji no demostró intención de violentarse.

ー Endeavor... ー Toshinori retomó la palabra ー Si liberas a tu hijo, todo estará saldado. Pero si insistes en someterlo a tu voluntad, tendrás tu guerra.

Enji observó a su hijo menor siendo sostenido por el cenizo como una pluma; la superioridad de los alfas era mas que evidente para él y esto en su mente se reforzó cuando recordó el momento en el que sostuvo en sus brazos el cuerpo sin vida de Touya, su propio hijo, quien había sufrido tanto producto de su inferioridad física como _omega_ que habia decidido suicidarse para escapar del dolor que lo atormentaba por su **brutal violación**.

Ya no le quedaba suficiente tiempo en este mundo; estaba enfermo, era viejo y se pondría débil. Incluso cuando era fuerte no pudo proteger de lo que sucedió a Touya, ¿cómo podría proteger a Shoto?

En su mente debía asegurarse de que su hijo menor estaría protegido y tenía que ser casándolo con un alfa que cumpliera al resguarsarlo.

Y así, en segundos, decidió que no daría el brazo a torcer.

ー No hay trato ー tras un chasquido de dedos, Burnin hizo su aparición en la habitación ー Por mi familia, por el honor... ¡guerra!

* * *

La amarga despedida los había dejado a todos consternados pero estaban atentos.

Todos se reunieron en la sala y de vez en cuando, Kirishima se "estiraba" junto a la ventana y observaba hacia afuera por si acaso.

ー Chicos ー avisó ー creo que hay un coche afuera... llegó hace un rato pero no se ha ido.

ー Pero... ー a Jirou le pareció extraño ー No nos han atacado. ¿Creen que sea un aliado?

ー No corramos el riesgo. Iré al piso de abajo a nuestra habitación, Ei. Estaré lista para usar la salida de allí. Bajemos a Deku.

Las palabras de Mina fueron interrumpidas con un abrupto corte de luz que los dejó solo con la luz de la luna.

ー ¡Huyan! ー susurró Momo al recordar ー Vamos ahora mismo.

Ya no habia tiempo de bajar a Deku al piso de la salida mas corta, por lo que Ochako no dudó y se metió primero tras abrir la salida de la sala.

ー ¡Deku, vámonos! ー ella estiró su mano y lo arrastró hacia el pequeño hueco.

ー Ire con ellos ー dijo Kaminari a Momo y ella salió corriendo con los demas al segundo piso.

Casi antes de entrar a su habitación, Kirishima divisó gente entrando escaleras abajo. Hizo ruido para distraerlos y una vez que se aseguró que Mina, Jirou y Momo habían pasado él las siguió.

Hombres con linternas, todos ellos _alfas_, entraron y destrozaron el lugar en busca de rastros de ellos. Tocaron absolutamente todo sin éxito.

ー Hay que apresurarnos ー dijo Ochako arrastrándose con dificultad ー ¿están bien?

ー Yo estoy bien ー respondió preocuado el rubio ー ¿Deku?

ー Estoy bien, solo... creo que me golpeé al arrastrarme.

ー ¿T-te golpeaste!? ¿Donde!?

ー Ochako, no podemos hacer nada por él aquí, tienes que avanzar.

El camino era largo y muy estrecho. Cuando comenzó a empinarse se hizo mas sencillo, puesto a que casi se deslizaban con el peso de sus propios cuerpos. La _omega_ pudo acelerar el avance genuinamente hasta que vio luz y dieron con el depósito.

Al correr la puerta de salida pudo divisar perfectamente el coche en donde Kirishima aguardaba su llegada con las chicas. Salió rápidamente para ayudar a Deku a hacer lo mismo, pero un golpe en la cabeza la hizo marearse y pronto su visión se tornó completamente roja.

ー ¡OCHAKO!!!!ー Kirishima vio a una horda de hombres invadir el depósito de arroz en tan solo segundos. Se notaba que eran tipos entrenados, por cómo se agrupaban y se movían.

Rodearon el coche y los apuntaron con pistolas, no dejándoles salida. Deku aun no había salido del pasadizo y Kaminari, al oír todo lo que solo podía imaginar, lo arrastró por los tobillos hacia él.

Una vez mas golpeó su barriga y con poquísimo espacio, lo presionó para tomar su lugar.

ー Debes salirー susurró ya que aun no lo habían vistoー sal de aquí, huye. Cruza hacia ese coche que vio Kiri. Hazlo.

Deku no quizo emitir ni un solo sonido y entre lágrimas obedeció. El camino de regreso sería duro, pero haría lo que Kaminari le dijo.

Una mano se estiró por el pequeño espacio y sujetó por la muñeca al rubio. Ya no tenía salida; había que pelear.

Un tipo vestido como para una guerra lo sacó de allí como un costal de papas. Kaminari hizo peso muerto, dificultandole un poco la fuerza ejercida y apenas vio la luz salió a darle una patada en el centro del rostro. En menos de dos segundos tenía al menos cinco tipos encima, pateándolo, atacándolo. Cubriéndose con los brazos vio a Ochako lastimada en el suelo, muy cerca suyo.

Kirishima tenía a un tipo junto a la puerta del coche diciéndole entre gritos que se bajara y cuando vio a su amigo en problemas con la chica _omega_ tirada junto a él supo que ya no había opciones mas que las salvajes.

ー ¡AGÁCHENSE!ー les ordenó a las demás en el auto y aceleró hasta chocar contra la pared mas cercana a Ochako y Kaminari.

Arrasó con una cantidad significativa de hombres, pero comenzaron a dispararles de inmediato.

El pelirrojo disparó a todos lados, acabando con muchos y Momo lo acompañó, pero las municiones se acabaron para el momento en que Mina ahorcaba a uno de ellos con una llave de piernas y pronto era apuntada nuevamente a la cabeza.

* * *

Deku se arrastró con todas sus fuerzas por el largo pasadizo y sintió como su ropa se mojaba de la cintura para abajo al momento de regresar a la sala por la que habían entrado.

Todos los secuaces de Enji se habían centrado en sus amigos, por lo que la casa estaba vacía y no sería difícil huir, pero su bolsa definitivamente se había roto.

ー Hija, no ahora...

Con el mayor de los dolores logró incorporarse y ahora tenía que ir escaleras abajo para salir de allí, si lo conseguía...

Miró por el ventanal de la sala e hizo señas con su móvil en medio de la oscuridad al coche que cruzando la calle hacía horas que estaba sin saber si sería bueno o malo para él, pero las escaleras no parecían correctas con la niña en camino.

El coche se movió y de él bajó un joven que apareció entre los escasos arbustos de atrás.

ー Ayúdame... por favor... rompí bolsa.

ー Aguantaー el chico sabía que la puerta probablemente estaba abierta y subió donde Deku corriendo.

Halló con rapidez la sala y se lanzó a tomarlo en brazos en medio de la oscuridad.

ー Tu... Shinsou... ¿verdad?

ー Me sorprende que recuerdes mi nombre. Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora mismo. Sostente fuerte de mí.

ー Mis amigos...

ー Tus amigos estarán bien, vámonos.

Shinsou no tenía la superioridad física de un _alfa_, pero la adrenalina del momento al tomar en brazos a Deku y sentirlo mojado lo hizo desesperarse y salir con él corriendo.

Al llegar al coche lo colocó en la parte de atrás, acostado y por un momento dudó, pero mirando hacia otra parte le quitó la ropa de la cintura hacia abajo.

ー Lo sientoー se disculpó tomando el volanteー pero no sé si llegaremos. Espero que si.

ー Aah...ー comenzó a gemir cuando el coche arrancóー AGH... SHINSOU... algo... anda mal...

El _omega_ se tocó entre las piernas y al ver su mano divisó sangre. Shinsou vio por el espejo retrovisor y solo aceleró.

ー Estarás bienー exhaló agitadoー ¿q-qué demonios haces!?

Pudo ver claramente cómo el _omega_ tomaba el móvil para escribir un texto.

ー Debo... avisarle a Kacchan... que viene nuestra hija.

Sólo llegó a enviar el emoji de un conejito y seguidamente se desmayó; el _beta_ deseó no atropellar a nadie porque puso el coche en máximo y en momentos llegó a la sala clandestina sin aviso previo con Deku desvanecido.

Bajó a los gritos y pronto salieron a su auxilio enfermeras que reconocieron al embarazado de las veces anteriores.

Los apartaron de él cuando las puertas de la sala de intervención se cerraron. Hasta allí era su paso.

* * *

Burnin puso un arma en la cabeza de Bakugo y éste hábilmente la redujo, pero de todas partes comenzaron a salir lacayos al servicio de Enji y parecían rodearlos. Natsuo trató de cubrir del otro lado a su hermano, dejándolo en el medio entre su espalda y la del cenizo.

ー Ríndete, All Might.

ー Nunca.

En cuanto pronunció esa frase, los _yakuzas_ de _Bunkyo_ entraron a la fuerza matando a todos los guardias que custodiaban la entrada principal.

Los jefes comenzaron a golpearse entre sí, cayendo Enji de espaldas hacia atrás con Toshinori encima, rompiendo las puertas de papel y bambú a su paso.

ー ¡Hora de irnos!ー Natsuo tomó de la mano a Shoto y corrieron al pasillo, con Bakugo tras ellos.

Aunque los hombres de Toshinori habían entrado por delante aun no llegaban al salón y en plena pelea Natsuo es apuñalado en el hombro.

ー AGHHH MALDITA SEAー se quejó y le dio un tiro al atacante. Al ver que venían mas en su dirección solo atinó a mirar a Bakugo y éste levantó a Shoto para salir corriendo en dirección contraria.

El cenizo se metió dentro de habitación en habitación, pero las puerta eventualmente los delatarían y Shoto comenzaba a pesarle.

ー ¡Espera, espera!

El bicolor lo detuvo y se bajó, entrando a una enorme habitación alejada. El ruido de la lucha incluso se escuchaba a lo lejos de allí.

ー ¿Qué sucede!?

ー No puedo... respirar...ー Shoto se dobló en el suelo, cayendo de rodillas con las manos en el vientreー Baku... no pue-...

La _yukata_ se mojó y Bakugo sintió como si el mundo se terminara.

ー ¡SHOTO!ー Recostó al _omega_ y le tocó entre las piernas, sintiendo su canal de nacimiento totalmente dilatadoー Oh, no, no...

Un escalofrío antecedió al momento en que Burnin se le apareció por detrás y le disparó al costado del rostro, destrozándole una oreja y aturdiéndolo.

ー MALDITA ZORRA, DEBI MATARTE ANTES.

ー Inténtalo, chico _alfa_.

El cenizo quizo sacar su arma de su espalda y la mujer le disparó en el antebrazo; Bakugo rodó lejos de Shoto para que no fuera herido a fuego abierto, pero se desesperó al ver que al _omega_ le faltaba aire y comenzaba a retorcer las piernas y cambiar de color.

ー ¿BURNIN, VERDAD!?ー Le gritó.

ー Así es niño. Recuerda mi nombre cuando te mate.

ー ¡Rompió bolsa!ー Explicó clamando piedad para Shotoー ¡Podría morir el hijo de tu jefe!

ー Tengo mis órdenes, cariño. Ahora sal de ahí...

Burnin comenzó a correr hacia él y estando desarmado sabía que sólo podría ganarle desarmándola y peleando cuerpo a cuerpo.

Terminó por alejarse hasta el otro extremo de la casa y perdió por completo al embarazado entre laberínticas habitaciones tradicionales.

La subordinada de Enji cumplió con su objetivo que era separar a Bakugo de Shoto y volteó en dirección hacia él. Una vez que lo encontró, lo arrastró como un trapo por el cuello de la ropa hacia donde los jefes peleaban sonoramente.

La joven _alfa_ se le vino encima a la desprotegida espalda de Toshinori, haciéndolo salirse de encima de Enji e hiriéndolo por detrás.

El jefe Todoroki se levantó y tomó a Shoto por el cuello.

Lo arrastró lejos de ese escenario y exitosamente se encontró a solas con él en la pequeña casa que solían habitar su hijo y Jirou dentro de la misma propiedad.

ー Pensaste... que podrías escapar de tu destino. Yo también lo pensé una vez...ー dijo aventándolo contra un mueble y Shoto se escondió detrás.ー Cuando supimos que tu hermano Touya, mi primero hijo, era un _omega_... pensé que podría ocultarlo. Lo amaba y pensé que podría arreglar todo para él, pero...

Imágenes de Touya marcado como un animal se le vinieron a la cabeza y se sacudió de un lado a otro en lamento.

ー Lo que le pasó a tu hermano... pensé que era evitable, pero me equivoqué. No pude protegerlo. Eso no me pasará contigo, Shoto. Te someterás o mataré a todos los que amabas.

ー Papá...ー se quejó retorciéndoseー para, por favor... para...

ー Eso que crece en tu vientre... simplemente no debe existirー Enji estaba cansado, golpeado, pero a solas podía hacer lo que quería. Se paró frente a su hijo y sacó un arma de una de sus piernas.

Los nervios hicieron a Shoto pujar e instintivamente separó las piernas. En el momento de su primer grito desgarrador la puerta de atrás de Enji se corrió y una hermosa mujer desvió el arma de éste.

ー ¿FUYUMI!?

ー ¡ESTAS DEMENTE!!!ー La joven _alfa_ lo desarmó en un momento; ella también era una fuerte heredera.ー ¿QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES!!?

Su única hija mujer ahora lo apuntaba al rostro mientras Shoto perdía cada vez mas sangre y la distraía.

ー MALDITA SEA, HASTA QUE TE ENCONTREー el cenizo ingresó rompiendo todas las puertas que tuvo entre medio y se echó encima del adolorido parturiento.

Con la presencia de Bakugo, Fuyumi pudo concentrarse 100% en ocuparse de su padre.

ー ¿CREES QUE NO TE DISPARARÉ!?

ー Fuyumi, hija...

ー NO PUEDES PARIR AHORAー el _alfa_ se desesperaba viendo entre las piernas al bicolor.

ー UGH... Q-... ¿QUIERES QUE LOS VUELVA A METER, MALDITA SEA!?

ー De acuerdo, de acuerdoー Bakugo intentaba controlar su respiraciónー quédate así, apoya la espalda contra la pared y abre las malditas piernas.

Rasgó la ropa de Shoto y se posicionó.

ー Hay mucha sangre, Shoto, y vas a sentir como si te durmieras, pero necesito que de ninguna forma cierres los ojos, NO LOS CIERRESー se podía ver la cabeza de uno de los bebés saliendo por el canal de nacimiento, pero había perdido mucha sangre y temía que se desmayara en medio del parto.

ー NO... NO LOS CIERRO, HAZ ALGO POR EL AMOR DE DIOS.

ー ¿Así quieres vivir tu vida, Shoto!? ¿Avergonzando a tu familia!?

ー Papá, juro que si te mueves te disparoー Fuyumi no bajó la guardia ni un segundo aunque moría de preocupación al oír a su hermano menor gimiendo a sus espaldas.

ー Shoto, cuando sientas ese dolor de nuevo, necesito que pujesー guió el cenizo.

El bicolor esperó unos segundos y al sentir la contracción, comenzó a pujar apretando las manos del otro y sudando a mas no poder.

ー Excelente, Shoto, sigue así maldita sea, ya vieneー el bicolor rió y Bakugo lo miró sonrojadoー ¿QUE!?

ー Nu-...nunca me dices Shoto.

ー ¡Cállate y puja, canasto de frutas!

Los gritos de Shoto descontrolaban de nervios al _alfa_ que lo ayudaba, pero al recibir una pequeñísima cabeza entre sus manos se esperanzó y lo alentó aun mas.

ー Vamos, vamos, vamos, ya ca- ... ¡ESTÁ AQUI...ー Bakugo recibió una pequeña en brazos que no lloró. Comenzó a frotarla con su ropa, pero no emitió sonido.

ー BA-BAKUGOO... ¡YA VIENE...!ー Entre gritos ahogados casi sin aire Shoto anunciaba al otro bebé y el cenizo no salía del shock.

ー FUYUMI, NO RESPIRA, LA NIÑA NO RESPIRA.

ー F-FRÓTALA, ¡No puedo ayudar, no confío en él!

ー AAAAAGH...ー los gritos en llanto del bicolor ponían a Bakugo hasta las lágrimas, con la niña aun en manos, frotando su pecho para que lograra respirar.

ー ¡No dejaré morir a tu niña! ¡Shoto, puja, hazlo, tu puedes!

El _omega_ pujó, pujó con todas sus fuerzas y cuando las lágrimas se le agotaron, un llanto que no era de él llegó al mundo.

Eiji nació después, pero definitivamente lloró primero. Su hermana mayor tras incansables intentos de Bakugo hizo un llanto débil, casi inaudible, pero lloró al fin.

ー Ja... jaja si, si, ¡así es, amor!ー Sollozó el cenizo con Akiko en brazosー ¡ASI ES, MALDITA SEA!

Shoto suspiró profundamente con Eiji aún entre sus piernas; tenía la vista nublada y sus brazos rendidos a cada costado de su cuerpo.

Los brazos de Fuyumi flaquearon al sentir el llanto de sus sobrinos; ella derramó lágrimas y miró fijamente a su padre, quien permanecía inmóvil ahora con otro rostro.

ー ¿Lo oyes, papá...? Esos... son tus nietos...

Bakugo se acercó a Shoto y le colocó a Akiko en los brazos. Levantó a Eiji él mismo y se aproximó a su contrincante, sin temor.

ー ¿Q-qué haces!?ー Se asustó Fuyumi al verlo llevando al niño cerca de su padre.

ー Sé... que no eres un maldito monstruo ー Balbuceóー Y este es tu nieto, Eiji...

El niño lloraba en medio de una guerra; él antes estaba ciego, pero ahora podía ver la luz ante sus ojos. Cayó de rodillas con su enorme existencia y recibió a su nieto en brazos.

ー Eiji...ー no tenía palabras para lo que experimentaba. Recordó entonces el día que Touya nació. Lo feliz que fue. El día mas feliz de su vida. Cuando no importaba si era _alfa_, _beta_ u _omega_, sólo importaba una cosa: se había convertido en padre.

Ese día, su esposa había sufrido mucho dolor, con el mismo rostro de su hijo Shoto trajo al mundo a Touya. Todos los _yakuza_ fueron a celebrar el nacimiento del primogénito Todoroki; en ese momento, ese día, no importaban los barrios, los territorios, familias o guerras.

ー ¿Shoto!?ー Gritó Fuyumiー ¡Shoto! ¡No cierres los ojos, Shoto!

Bakugo corrió hasta el débil cuerpo casi sin vida del _omega_ y lo levantó como una pluma, incluso con Akiko sobre él. Había perdido mucha sangre, sudaba frio y su piel estaba morada.

ー ¡Oye, imbécil, ya para todo esto!ー Demandó desesperadoー Se muere, tu hijo se muere.

Enji no pudo reaccionar y Fuyumi tomó a Eiji en sus brazos.

ー Papá, los bebés son muy pequeñitos, tenemos que irnos.

ー ... váyanse. Por allí.

El viejo y cansado _alfa_ les señaló hacia atrás y ambos salieron corriendo. Bakugo la condujo por donde recordaba que Aizawa estaría, pero él no estaba en el coche. Probablemente se había bajado a ayudar a su jefe.

Subieron de todas formas; la chica tomó en sus brazos a ambos bebés una vez que Shoto estaba recostado a su lado en los asientos de atrás. El móvil de Bakugo sonó y le pidió a Fuyumi que lo tomara.

ー ¿Qué dice?

ー S-solo tiene un conejo en el texto, ¿qué significa?

ー Significa que debes agarrarte fuerte. Vamos a _Bunkyo_.

* * *

**_Llegamos al final del capítulo!!!_**

**_Lamento muchísimo la espera. Si leen mis publicaciones sabrán que por aquí con todo esto del COVID 19 ha sido todo muy complicado y bueno, es que no he tenido mi ordenador y escribir desde el móvil es HORRENDO._**

**_Un agradecimiento especial @NeverGoFullMoonMoon y a @Bittermewmew por hacer posible que este fanfic aún siga aquí._**

**_Por si no lo sabían, también estoy en WATTPAD como AsagiriMM._**

**_Muchas gracias por leer hasta aqui. Debo admitir que me he emocionado escribiendo este capítulo._**

**_El próximo será pronto y muy emocionante! ¿Qué sucederá con Shoto? ¿Sus niños estarán bien? ¿Qué pasará con Deku? ( ﾟдﾟ) ¿Ochako estará bien? ¿Que hay de los demás?_**

**_Hasta el próximo capítulo!_**


	17. Lamentos

El Jefe Toshinori se apresuró, en cuanto se libró de la fuerte secuaz de Enji, en correr camino hacia la pequeña casa dentro de la propiedad en donde sospechaba que había ocurrido lo peor en su ausencia.

Los _yakuza_ de _Bunkyo_ y sus aliados habían tomado exitosamente la casa de los Todoroki. Una inminente victoria, pero con heridos mortales.

All Might, el ahora indiscutible dueño de todo Tokio, entró rápidamente, listo para enfrentarse con su enemigo final, pero sus ojos le mostraron un panorama completamente distinto a lo que imaginaba.

ー ¡ENDEAVOR...? ー un gigante hombre yacía de rodillas, sin ninguna herida letal, sin embargo... su semblante marcaba su derrota.

Toshinori observó hacia donde Enji tenía la mirada fija y fue allí que se dispuso a emitir sonido.

ー Shoto... él tuvo a sus hijos... a mis nietos, allí mismo.

En una esquina, detrás de un mueble pequeño, un charco de sangre de considerable tamaño cambiaba la visión de la tradicional habitación. Si Enji no le hubiese explicado antes de verlo, probablemente Toshinori hubiese enloquecido de la impresión.

Pudo saber sin preguntar que él había dejado ir al joven bicolor tras presenciar su parto; probablemente su corazón se había ablandado al ver a sus nietos recién nacidos entre los brazos de Shoto. El hombre parecía... conmocionado. Devastado.

La postura de sus hombros era la de un gladiador que acababa de descubrir que pelear sin una razón... era completamente vacío.

¿Acaso aun existía un hombre dentro de esa carcaza de monstruo? ¿Seguía Enji Todoroki siendo... el que una vez fue?

ー ... deberías estar allí... ¿no lo crees... Todoroki? ー Sus palabras fueron delicadas. Se conocían desde mucho tiempo atrás y prefirió apelar al lado que él aun creía que Enji tenía.

El derrotado suspiró muy hondo y tras una larga pausa encontró palabras para expresar lo que en ese momento se le pasaba por la mente.

ー Creí... creí que mi hijo menor era débil. Creí que necesitaría de un _alfa_ para sobrevivir en este cruel mundo ー suspiró para continuar ー el mundo que tomó a Touya de mi lado y me lo arrancó de los brazos.

ー ¿Qué cambió ahora? ー Dijo arrodillándose junto a él sutilmente.

ー Mucho ha cambiado.

ー Creíste que era débil. ¿No es así?

ー No, no es débil... trajo al mundo a esos niños... lleno de dolor. Dolor que yo le causé... ¡SU PROPIO PADRE! ー Duras lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus pestañas inferiores ー Si pudo aguantar tanto dolor, debe ser _realmente_ fuerte, ¿verdad!?

Un padre. Eso era. Un padre muy herido y preocupado. Ese monstruo que siempre salía... era todo ese odio y resentimiento por la muerte de su hijo. Y Toshinori podía ver a través de ese dolor, justo como le había insistido antes a Torino.

Ahora... todo era incierto, pero... había tomado una decisión respecto a su oponente.

ー ... bueno. Es tu hijo, ¿no es así? No conozco a un sólo Todoroki débil.

Ante la respuesta de Toshinori, Enji levantó su mirada, sorprendido. Era como si toda la vida le hubiese hecho falta que alguien mas le dijera eso. Sus hijos eran fuertes... pero él no lo sabía.

¿De qué forma podía seguir? La resolución que tomó tras el trágico suicidio de su hijo mayor había terminado por destruir lo que quedaba de amor en el resto de su familia. ¿Cómo seguir luego de ello? Ya no le quedaba nada.

Sin renombre.

Sin poder.

Sin amor.

ー Ya que todo ha terminado... deberías apresurarte en acabar con mi vida ー en ese instante de desesperación su corazón estrujó, como si finalmente todo estuviese perdido.

Estaba viejo, enfermo y cansado. Ya no quería seguir con nada de eso.

ー Todoroki...

ー Ehem ー se oyó una voz ronca desde sus espaldas ー lamento interrumpir su "charla", pero el joven Natsuo está herido y debería llevarlo _AHORA_. Ah y... ¿QUE DEMONIOS!? ー exclamó al ver al enemigo platicando casualmente como si nada con Toshinori.

Aizawa se había visto obligado a bajar del coche en donde aguardaba durante el altercado; al ver todo el tumulto decidió que era hora de actuar y lo hizo a tiempo: el primer herido que se cruzó fue el joven. Había sido herido profundamente al ser apuñalado por alguien del otro bando y Aizawa llegó en el momento justo.

Con curiosas cintas que siempre llevaba en su cuello apretó fuertemente la herida del joven y probablemente lo salvó de desangrarse.

Natsuo continuó peleando durante un buen rato, por lo que la herida estaba peor y necesitaba ayuda de inmediato; _eso_ era lo que el otro _alfa_ intentaba señalarle a Toshinori.

ー Todoroki... ー dijo levantándose de su lado ー Tus hijos están sufriendo y no creo que sea el momento de "terminar" con este asunto. Veremos después un castigo adecuado para ti, después de todo... nada es gratis en esta vida. Ordena a tus hombres _subordinarse_ y vayamos juntos al hospital.

Compasivo. Firme. Leal.

Así se mostró el nuevo Jefe.

De esa forma ocurrió la subordinación.

* * *

ー Dis- disculpa DISCULPAAA!

ー ¿QUE!? ー Gritó el cenizo sin voltear al sentir los gritos de Fuyumi.

ー VAS MUY RÁPIDO.

ー BUENO, NO ES COMO SI TU HERMANO ESTUVIESE PARANDO DE SANGRAR, ¿NO ES ASÍ?

Bakugo iba a la mayor velocidad que el coche le permitía; Shoto tenía los muslos completamente ensangrentados y, aunque no volteara, saber esto sacaba de quicio completamente al _alfa_ y no tener información puntual sobre Deku y su hija tampoco ayudaba a calmar sus nervios.

Fuyumi sostenía fuertemente a los mellizos de su hermano quien se encontraba completamente inconsciente a pesar de ser llamado por ella una y otra vez.

Pareció para ambos una eternidad, pero finalmente llegaron al hospital en donde siempre, desde que estaban en _Bunkyo_, se habían atendido.

La hermana mayor saltó del coche a los gritos, desesperada por ayuda inmediata para Shoto y unos enfermeros corrieron a su auxilio enseguida.

El _alfa_ dio un freno que se oyó en toda la zona y sin mucho reparo de donde había dejado tirado el coche salió corriendo detrás de Fuyumi.

Ambos entraron con esperanzas de poder acompañar al bicolor, pero los médicos y demás personal los apartaron para poder trabajar con calma y quedaron solos en el blanco e impoluto pasillo.

Una enfermera libre se acercó a la joven _alfa_ con una manta limpia en manos y la extendió para tomar a uno de los bebés.

ー Sígueme, nos encargaremos de ellos en el ala de neonatos ー sonrió para calmarla. Ambos siguieron a la mujer, entregándole mas tarde el otro bebé, finalmente dejándolos respirar por unos momentos.

Había demasiada gente entrando y saliendo de todos lados y el cenizo comenzó a entrar en pánico.

ー ¿Bakugo...? ー La joven _alfa_ se preocupó al verlo agitado ー ¿qué sucede?

ー Mi prometido... debe estar aquí en algún lado. Debo encontrarlo.

La imagen del joven, con las manos llenas de sangre seca por el parto que había asistido, le partió el corazón. Su mirada estaba perdida; ya no había una sola emoción mas que pudiera aguantar.

Una fría y temblorosa mano le tocó el hombro por detrás y volteó abruptamente muy alterado. Se cruzó una enigmática y familiar mirada que le dio calma tras un hondo suspiro.

ー Tu... ni siquiera recuerdo tu nombre.

ー Hitoshi Shinsou ー el _beta_ también suspiró ー me alivia verte aquí. Dejé a tu prometido en manos de los médicos. Rompió bolsa intentado escapar. Los emboscaron tan pronto como pudieron.

ー ¿Los demás? ー Bakugo ahora estaba mas centrado pero sus nervios no cesaban.

ー La situación no nos permitió hablar mucho ー respondió ー pero asumo que fueron capturados; de lo contrario, habrían salido para ayudar a tu _omega_. Cuando llegué el único que había salido era él ー Shinsou se refirió a Deku y Bakugo asintió.

ー Debo ir por ellos ー volteó a ver a Fuyumi, quien asintió sin titubeos.

ー Nos quedaremos con él... ve.

Bakugo se apresuró, exhausto, casi sin aliento. Sus heridas dolían. Lo habían golpeado bastante, pero le pesaba aun mas el pecho al dejar a Deku con extraños y sobre todo, le pesaba en la conciencia saber que ni siquiera había pasado a verlo un momento... pero sabía en su corazón que si su hija venía al mundo en ese instante él no podría irse de su lado.

Nuevamente subió al coche y con un plan incierto aceleró.

* * *

Tras el impacto del coche que Kirishima condujo, Kaminari logró arrastrarse a un lado con Ochako cubierta de sangre en la sien.

La llamó por su nombre una y otra vez, sacudiendo su cuerpo a la espera de reacción, sin resultado alguno.

La superioridad de su fuerza lo ayudó a levantarse con ella entre sus brazos, pero un extremo dolor punzante en su costado izquierdo lo hizo caer de rodillas con la chica sobre él. Había sido pateado una y otra vez; lo mas probable era que tuviese alguna costilla rota.

Momo disparó todo lo que pudo y cuando se quedó sin municiones la emboscaron de a dos. Ella peleó como mejor pudo, pero un disparo en la pierna logró inmovilizarla y uno de los tipos la desmayó de un culatazo en la frente.

El coche comenzó a largar humo y chispas; de ninguna manera eran buenas noticias. En cualquier momento todos podían volar por los aires si tomaba fuego.

ー ¡MOMOOOO! ー Kirishima gastó su última munición justo cuando redujeron a la joven _alfa_ y Mina era apuntada mientras reducía a un oponente con una llave de piernas.

ー Yo en tu lugar no me movería mas ー dijo el hombre que le apuntaba a la cabeza de la chica rosa.

Las municiones se habían acabado. Momo yacía en el suelo, inconciente, al igual que Ochako. Kaminari no podía incorporarse y la pareja de _betas_ había sido arrinconada.

Resultaba ridículo. Habían logrado cagarse a cientos de tipos y solo tres amenazaban sus vidas ahora.

ー Ustedes van a venir con nosotros... ー dijo el cabecilla de ellos entre odio y resentimiento.

ー Jefe, deberíamos divertirnos un rato antes de entregarlos.

ー Si, después de todo se cargaron a todos nuestros compañeros ー dijo vilmente el tercero pateando a Momo en el piso ー y no todos los días vemos bellezas como esta, ¿verdad?

ー Si... ー asintió con media mueca ー Ustedes tomen la que quieran. Yo tomaré a la consciente ー Dijo refiriéndose a Mina ー a mi me gusta que pueda gemir de dolor. Y asegúrense que sus amigos puedan ver. Tú ー dijo señalando a uno de ellos ー ve primero. Nos las follaremos por turnos, no quiero que ninguno de ellos escape y se lo pierda. Si escucho un solo sonido por parte del resto, les lleno la boca de plomo y de todas formas nos las vamos a follar.

El hombre en cuestión arrastró a Momo hacia el medio, con sus amigos de espectadores. Le quitó violentamente la prenda superior y también el sostén, dejando sus pechos al aire.

ー OH CIELOS, MIRA ESOS SENOS CARIÑO... Ayúdame a amarrarla con esto ー dijo con la prenda en la mano.

ー ¿Para qué la vas a amarrar, viejo? Está inconsciente.

ー Si se despierta me puede partir la madre y yo me la quiero follar tranquilo.

Los tipos levantaron sus brazos y le amarraron las manos con su propia ropa. Mina lloraba con el mayor pánico que había sentido en su vida y Kirishima la miraba a ella, susurrándole "no mires, no mires...".

Kaminari se aferraba fuertemente a Ochako, aun con una mano en su costado herido, mientras las risas burlonas de los malvados captores le quitaban momento a momento toda esperanza.

Los tres hombres se acercaron para tener el mejor de los puestos para ver la desquiciada tortura de la chica; el abusador comenzó a bajarle la ropa interior y la joven comenzó a mover la cabeza hacia los lados, recobrando un poco la conciencia.

ー Ooooh, viejo, ¡se está despertando! ¿Le doy otro golpe?

ー No, dejemos que se despierte y grite un p- ー un abrupto silencio se hizo tras silenciar al tipo de un solo disparo en la cabeza.

ー POSICIONES, POSICIONES ー gritó el cabecilla al ver el cuerpo de su hombre caer muerto sobre la chica casi desnuda. El otro hizo caso enseguida y se colocaron detrás de sus rehenes, utilizando a Kirishima y a Mina como escudos humanos.

ー JEFE, ¿DE DONDE VINO EL DISPARO!?

ー Parece que no acabamos con todos ellos. PERO SI MATO A UNO POR UNO, TAL VEZ EL OTRO GATITO SALGA A JUGAR ー Gritó con la intención de provocar la salida de quien les disparó.

El proyectil fue sorpresivo, abrupto y a sus espaldas; ninguno de los dos que quedaban podía calcular la trayectoria del disparo de esa forma.

Momo sintió un líquido caliente sobre su cuerpo y mucho peso. Cuando al fin se despertó vio la sangre de alguien mas en su pecho y quiso gritar, pero el pánico no permitió que nada saliera de su boca.

ー Momo, quieta ー le ordenó Kirishima

ー Si, cariño, te quedas quieta allí. Luego nos encargaremos de enfiestarnos en su honor ー dijo uno de ellos refiriéndose al caído ー ahora debemos encontrar al gatito que aún se esconde.

Bajo una pila de cuerpos y escombros, detrás de lo que quedaba de coche, Jirou había cambiado su posición anterior y había logrado exitosamente esconderse. No la habían tenido en cuenta por toda la conmoción entre huidas y tiroteos masivos.

Aprovechó la perversión de los captores con mucho pesar, pero logró parar el inminente peligro para Momo gracias a ello. Si hubiese actuado de otra manera, también la habrían capturado.

Solía llorar y sufrir si algo le ocurría a sí misma, pero cuando se trataba de alguien que amaba, como Shoto o en este caso, su novia, la _ningyo_ no titubearía.

Su nueva posición la dejaba incómoda para disparar. Tomó de los cuerpos varias pistolas automáticas, pero errar a uno de sus blancos delataría su escondite y podría ser el fin de alguno de sus amigos.

Intentaba apuntar, pero el humo se intensificó aun mas y le dificultó la visión.

Las chispas hicieron que el coche finalmente comenzara a tomar fuego en escala y preocupó a los captores. Jirou se echó para atrás y divisó entre la pared destrozada y el impactado vehículo un ínfimo espacio por donde solo podría asomar uno de sus brazos, sin visión, sin correcto rumbo.

ー Jefe ー atrajo la atención hacia el coche ー deberíamos salir de este lugar, eso está por explotar en cualquier momento.

ー Maldita sea... ー chistó ー es cierto. Bien, ¡LEVÁNTENSE! VAMOS, MUÉVANSE. Tu, levanta a tu amiga ー dijo aún detrás de Kirishima, apuntando aun a Mina a la cabeza.

Mina estaba inmóvil. Jamás en su vida había sentido tanto peso en sus piernas. Kaminari gimió de dolor intentando sacudir a Ochako incansablemente y trajo a la realidad de vuelta a la chica rosa; si no salían de allí todos morirían. Si iban con sus captores, tal vez tendrían una chance de huir. Cuando comenzó a moverse hacia Momo pudo divisar la mano de Jirou por el hueco, asomándose.

Una inexplicable fuerza y la destreza que _siempre_ había tenido se apodero de su cuerpo. Giró hacia atrás lo mas rápido que pudo y llevando uno de sus muslos a su pecho, pateó hacia arriba la punta del arma que la amenazaba. Recibió un disparo justo en el pecho por parte del jefe armado, al mismo tiempo que un disparo oculto perforaba su columna, dejándolo, para siempre, paralizado.

Jirou había dado justo en el blanco, a un enorme costo. Al no tener a nadie a sus espaldas gracias a la _ningyo_, Kirishima corrió hacia su novia quien aun estaba de pie con una mano justo es su herida.

Exagerados chorros de sangre como en una mala película bizarra salían del cuerpo de Mina; entre los gritos de su novio y de Jirou intentando desatar a Momo nada se entendía. La _alfa_ se liberó y de inmediato se colocó el _sweater_ que le habían quitado antes.

ー Amor, amor no te desmayes, no ー el pelirrojo le gritaba a su novia para que no se desvaneciera; ella aguantaba valientemente. Sabía que no debía perder el conocimiento, pero en algún punto ya no sería una elección personal.

ー Escúchenme... ー rogó con dolor sentándose en el suelo ー Vean mi espalda y díganme si la bala salió por detrás.

ー No... ーsollozó Kirishima con Jirou y Momo detrás.

ー Bien... recuéstame en el suelo. Ya no hay mas de esos tipos, que alguien salga al restaurante o a la casa antes de... de que me desmaye. Hay que sacar la bala.

ー Iré. ー Momo corrió directamente hacia la casa. En el _genkan_ de entrada, como en la mayoría de las casas, tenían un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios. Lo abrió y divisó que no había nada que pudiera extraer la munición. Subió las escaleras casi sin aliento y tomó de la cocina en el segundo piso el cuchillo mas filoso que encontró.

En ese mismo piso estaba la habitación que Mina y Kirishima compartían. Entró y revolvió por todos lados, encontrando exitosamente el bolso deportivo que la chica siempre usaba al volver de la clínica.

ー Bingo.

Soltó el cuchillo y corrió escaleras abajo. Al salir, pudo ver que _claramente_ Deku había roto bolsa dentro de la casa, ya que todo el camino estaba mojado y no había realmente otro motivo para ello.

Sus nervios ahora se enfocaron en eso también; apresuró aun mas su paso. Corrió a arrodillarse junto a la _beta_ en el suelo.

ー Esterilízala ー ordenó la _alfa_ en frío, extendiendo un recipiente con alcohol y Kirishima la obedeció. Él sabía que sus manos temblaban demasiado y probablemente lastimaría a su novia en vez de ayudar, por lo que dejó que Momo se encargase de la situación; de alguna forma parecía que sabía lo que hacía.

Mientras los demás se encargaban que Mina sobreviviera, Jirou no podía simplemente observar sin hacer nada. Entró a la casa, llenó un tarro con agua y corrió junto al coche que estaba prendido fuego y hacía peligrar la vida de todos allí.

Cuando apagó el fuego exitosamente regresó junto a Kaminari y trató de levantar como pudo a Ochako de su regazo.

ー Cielos... ー se sorprendió la _ningyo_ y miró al rubio ー Kaminari, esto parece grave.

ー No conseguí que se despertara ーse lamentó con ambas manos en uno de sus costados ー el golpe fue realmente fuerte, esos malditos...

ー Debes tener las costillas destrozadas ー también se preocupó por él ー debemos pedir ayuda. ¿Deku habrá logrado salir? ¿Habrá sido un aliado el coche que estaba frente a la casa?

ー Cuando bajé las escaleras pude ver que su bolsa se rompió aquí ー dijo Momo limpiando la herida de Mina para intentar extraer la bala. Su voz estaba entrecortada y denotaba extrema preocupación, pero su pulso era firme. No dejaría que Mina corriera peligro.

ー Bien... ーle indicó la chica rosa ー ahora toma las pinzas que tienen una inclinación plana en la punta... e introduce eso. Cuando sientas el proyectil, aprieta fuerte y tira despacio. Y... UGH... Que alguien tome vendas y limpie a Ocha...

En el mismo momento que Jirou estaba por hacer lo indicado, a unas calles se sintió el freno de un coche que se acercaba violentamente cada vez mas. Una vez más se estremecían del miedo.

Todos ellos se miraron entre si, inmóviles, a la espera de no ver mas enemigos por las enormes desventajas que en ese momento tenían.

El coche se sentía cada vez mas cerca. Momo comenzaba a temblar con los utensilios en las manos.

ー Momo, Momo ー la llamó Mina ー termina con esto, tu puedes...

Con total destreza y rapidez, causándole gran dolor a la joven, la _alfa_ le retiró la bala exitosamente de la herida, dejándole un hueco negro, que parecía un pequeñito estanque con sangre.

La joven gritó y enseguida sus quejidos fueron apagados por el vehículo que presentían venir, el cual se estrelló con fuerza en el portón que aún permanecía bajo en el lugar.

Kaminari atinó a colocarse frente a Jirou y a la aún desmayada Ochako, aunque este movimiento le causó el mayor de los dolores y Kirishima levantó inmediatamente en brazos a su novia.

Momo tomó un arma y apuntó con mucha seguridad hacia el portón; entre polvo por el impacto se vio una mano en alto y pronto se pudo divisar el cabello cenizo de Bakugo al rescate.

ー ¡BAKUGO! ー Gritó Kirishima al verlo.

ー No hay tiempo para charlas, súbanse ー ordenó el cenizo y su amigo salió corriendo a dejar en el asiento trasero a Mina, para luego regresar y hacer lo mismo con Ochako.

Jirou colocó su cuerpo debajo de un brazo de Kaminari, ayudándolo a caminar hacia el coche; una vez que lograron acomodarse con Momo también en los asientos traseros y casi como si nada hubiese sucedido salieron del lugar con completa normalidad, exceptuando, claro, el pie de Bakugo incrustado en el acelerador a toda velocidad.

ー ¡ESPEEERA! ー gritó Kirishima desde los asientos traseros sosteniendo a Mina por la herida mal vendada ー ¿Y DEKU?

ー El careverga de antes lo rescató y lo llevó a la sala ー la respuesta dejó mudos a los demás pensando en quién era el individuo del que Bakugo hablaba.

ー ¿Vino... antes? ¿Te refieres a Shinsou? ー Jirou estaba casi segura que hablaba de él.

ー Tch. Como sea. Deku huyó de aquí con él y está ahora en el hospital con ese desconocido y con la hermana del canasto de frutas.

ー Ugh... ー se quejó Kaminari en el asiento acompañante ー No pude... protegerlo...

ー Si, ya, nosotros tampoco hicimos un fantástico trabajo con Shoto ー Bakugo apretó el volante con las menos con sangre seca del nombrado.

Se hizo un silencio tremendo, como si malas noticias fueran a ser anunciadas y en el medio, sobre el cuerpo de Jirou, Ochako comenzó a despertar entre quejidos y sacudidas de cuello hacia los lados.

ー ¡OCHAKO! Es- estas bien... ー lloró la _ningyo_ sobre su rostro, quitándole cabellos de la frente ー Gracias a Dios...

ー Kyoka...

ー Si, soy yo... ya no cierres los ojos, ¿si?

ー Dudo que lo haga si continúas mojándole la cara ー bromeó Mina y todos voltearon a verla.

ー No puedo creer que no te hayas desmayado ー la miró por el espejo retrovisor el cenizo.

ー ¿Bromeas? Esto no es nada.

ー Bakugo... dinos... ー insistió finalmente Jirou.

Kaminari miró de reojo al otro _alfa_. El cenizo gruñó y con una mirada fija de vergüenza relató resumidamente los hechos.

A medida que todo se fue rápidamente al diablo las expresiones del rubio y la _ningyo_ se llenaban de horror y preocupación cada vez mas.

ー ... y como pude... ー suspiró con el corazón mas fuerte en su garganta ー lo ayudé a traer a esos niños al mundo. Y Shoto luchó. Luchó y luchó, Kaminari. Por eso sé... que estará bien... Lo siento.

Bakugo tenía la mirada hacia adelante, pero todos podían sentir en su voz, sin verlo a la cara, que sus palabras eran sinceras.

La culpa que inundaba su corazón era la misma que estrujaba el pecho de Kaminari al indicarle a Deku que regresara solo hacia lo incierto en ese pasadizo tras haberse golpeado la barriga.

Vio a Deku llorar y aun así lo hizo regresar hacia atras solo... ¿quién era para juzgar a Bakugo?

Extendió su mano al hombro del cenizo y le dio un pequeño golpe.

El otro _alfa_ sintió menos pesar de esa manera. Los demás observaron y se sintieron de la misma forma.

ー Apresúrate. Queremos conocer a Usagi ー el rubio lo alentó.

* * *

ー AAAGH POR FAVOOOR! POR FAVOR... ー sudó entre contracciones ー NO QUIERO PARIR SOLO...

ー Cariño, no estás solo ー le aseguró una agradable enfermera de cabello rubio y hermosos ojos que le secaba el sudor de la frente y trataba de aliviar su dolor ー estoy aquí contigo.

ー NGH... lo siento... ー le respondió ー no quise ser rudo... es que duele mucho...

ー Vamos a distraerte hasta que venga la doctora, ¿si? ー Deku la miraba y le asintió aguantando recostado en la camilla ー Me llamo Ryuko Tsuchikawa, ¿y tu eres...?

ー I-zuku... Midoriya... ー su voz parecía mas calma y su respiración se regulaba gracias a la atención de su enfermera.

ー Bien, Izuku, ¿sabes que tendrás hoy?

ー Una... una niña...

ー ¡Que maravilla! He visto a su padre contigo aquí algunas veces... ¿cómo se llamará?

ー Usagi... Usagi Bakugo.

ー Maravilloso. Izuku, escucha mi voz, cariño ー dijo limpiando entre sus piernas ー veo su linda cabecita asomada. La doctora se tarda porque hubo otro parturiento de urgencia. ¿Crees que puedas hacer esto conmigo?

ー ¿... Sh-... Shoto Todoroki?

ー Izuku, tu niña se asoma por tu canal de alumbramiento, debemos hacer esto ya...

ー Uhg... de acuerdo... el chico...

ー ¡Oh! El joven que llegó contigo. Le diré ー la enfermera salió corriendo por Shinsou malinterpretandolo.

ー Cielos... solo quería... saber si habia visto a Shoto... ¡ugh...! ー para cuando terminó de quejarse, Shinsou y la rubia estaban dentro de la habitación.

ー Siento dejarte solo ー dijo sin saber qué hacer y Ryuko lo miró.

ー Colócate detrás y sostén sus manos mientras puja ー le indicó y el _beta_ se dispuso a permitir que Deku apoyara su cabeza contra uno de sus hombros y pecho.

Lo tomó por ambas manos y supo que estaba incómodo.

ー Lo siento... seguro quieres que el padre llegue pronto.

ー N-no... solo... gracias. Casi no nos conocemos y esto ya es demasiado... no se como agradecer...

Las palabras sinceras de Deku fueron cálidas para Shinsou. Desde aquella vez que se había separado de Aizawa no sentía tanto ardor en el pecho. Tenía a ese _omega_ asustado entre sus brazos, en medio de una guerra que podía acabar con Tokio como lo conocían hasta entonces, pero... lo ayudaría hasta el final.

ー No temas, te acompañaré hasta que él regrese.

Tras esa confesión, Deku supo que su prometido había estado allí. Sonrió porque se percató de que su ausencia significaba que había ido a rescatar al resto de sus amigos... su familia.

Gracias a este joven _beta_ él no había representado una carga para ellos y por ello... ya no lo sentía como un extraño.

ー Bien, Izuku ー dijo la enfermera sentándolo aun mas en la camilla ー haremos esto de la forma cómoda para ti e incómoda para mi.

Ryuko tiró una toalla al suelo y se arrodilló sobre ella. Deku se encontraba casi sentado con las piernas abiertas y la joven entre ellas, debajo.

Rápidamente sintió una contracción y su respiración cambió.

ー Ugh...

ー Respira, respira... cuenta conmigo y cuando sientas venir la siguiente, puja con muuucha fuerza.

ー Ugh... no puedo... me duele, me duele mucho ー lloró y Shinsou apretó sus manos.

ー Tu puedes ー lo alentó el _beta_ ー sé que puedes.

ー Ay... duele demasiado... dueleee...

ー Vamos, cariño, no deberás pujar mas que un par de veces mas y Usagi estará con nosotros ー lo alentó la enfermera.

ー ¡Tu puedes!

Otra contracción vino y Deku pujó con todas sus fuerzas entre un grito desgarrador.

ー De acuerdo, de acuerdo, un par de veces mas cariño, ¡tu puedes! ー Ryuko recibía la cabeza completa de la niña con una gran sonrisa ー ¡Puja, vamos, lo haces genial!

ー Buuuh... quiero a mi mamá... ー sollozó entre incansables lágrimas, exhausto. Había aguantado mucho tiempo desde que rompió fuente hasta que llegaron allí y se había golpeado dos veces la barriga.

El dolor que estaba pasando era inmenso y hacía a Shinsou mismo temblar.

ー UNA VEZ MAS CARIÑO ー la enfermera lo alentó alegremente y Deku soltó al _beta_ para inclinarse lo mas hacia adelante que pudo en la mayor de las fuerzas que nunca antes había hecho.

Un suspiro ahogado y una liberación entre sus piernas le dio un alivio momentáneo. Volvió a echarse para atras, confundido, casi desmayándose y sudado por lugares que no creía que podían sudar.

Y fue allí que sintió las puertas golpearse.

Allí estaba, al fin, esa mirada que esperaba.

Al fin.

Katsuki Bakugo había peleado con la poca gente que había intentado frenarlo y logró ver el momento justo en que su hija llegaba al mundo.

Cayó de rodillas, entre lágrimas y un hondo suspiro que lo dejó sin aliento.

La enfermera volteó, muy asustada y, probablemente por el bullicio, la niña inmediatamente lloró, dejando a todos oír su vida.

Ryuko enseguida lo reconoció; volteó hacia Shinsou y con señas le pidió toallas para envolver a la bebé.

Él se apresuró y una vez que Usagi estuvo envuelta fue colocada sobre el pecho de Deku.

Se acercó lentamente al _alfa_ en el suelo y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Tras hacerlo reaccionar, le tendió una mano e hizo que se acercara - aunque aún estaba en shock - a su prometido y su nueva bebé.

ー Hey... ー Deku saludó con una cansada sonrisa sosteniéndo a su hija ー llegaste...

ー Felicidades, señor Bakugo ー lo felicitó la enfermera ー es una hermosa y saludable niña. Tanto ella como su prometido están bien. En cuanto la doctora Shino Sosaki termine con su otro paciente, Izuku Midoriya será revisado por ella para un chequeo de rutina.

Shinsou se retiró sutilmente para no intervenir en esa hermosa imagen de una nueva familia.

ー Deberías cargarla... ya dejó de llorar ー rió Deku al verlo aun sin habla y miró a Ryuko que también se reía.

Ella se acercó y tomó delicadamente a la pequeñita; se aseguró que los paños no se cayeran y la dio en brazos delicadamente a su padre _alfa_.

El cenizo tembló al mirarle bien el rostro. Había ayudado a Shoto a recibir a sus niños, pero tenerla a ella, a _su_ hija en los brazos era...

ー Izuku... gra-gracias...

ー Hacía tanto que no me llamabas así... ー rió.

ー Es perfecta... es... tan pequeñita... ー la voz del cenizo se quebró y rompió en llanto como nunca antes había llorado.

ー Usagi tendrá una adolescencia difícil ー bromeó Ryuko susurrándo al oído de Deku y él rió.

ー El paciente que vino...

ー ¡Cierto! ー recordó ella ー ¿Querías saber su nombre? Creo haberlo visto antes aquí.

ー Está aquí ー avisó el cenizo sorprendiendo a Deku.

ー ¿Es-está aquí? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió?

La enfermera se percató de la tensión en el ambiente.

ー Señor Bakugo, le daré su primer baño a la pequeñita. Usualmente el _omega_ descansa mientras su pareja asiste a este momento.

ー Oh... bien ー él no le discutiría ー Descansa. Todo estará bien.

ー Sígame, por aquí. Si está herido ー dijo en referencia a la apariencia del cenizo, sucio y golpeado ー también lo atenderé.

Deku permaneció allí, solo y confundido en la camilla, pero ya no tenía mas fuerzas para alterarse.

Su parto había sido rápido, pero ser asistido únicamente por una enfermera había sido preocupante, ya que temía que los golpes recibidos hubiesen hecho peligrar a Usagi, pero finalmente no fue así...

Sabía que Bakugo no le diría una sola palabra de lo sucedido si eso implicaba perturbarlo.

Sus ojos le pesaron y tras un largo suspiro pensó en Shoto.

ー Espero que no estés así de solo...

* * *

ー ¡AYUDA, POR FAVOR! ー el pelirrojo bajó corriendo del coche apenas Bakugo pisó los frenos. Llevaba a Mina entre sus brazos y Momo cargaba a Ochako; afortunadamente ambas estaban concientes.

Jirou ayudó una vez mas a Kaminari; el cenizo desapareció de escena tan pronto como arribó.

Una enorme persona, con aspecto de luchador profesional y traje de enfermera se cruza con ellos y los conduce a un gran consultorio para atenderlos a todos juntos.

ー Lo siento ー se disculpó ー casi todos están con un _omega_ que acababa de parir y parecía bastante grave. Seremos solo Tomoko-chan y yo.

Corrió una cortina que dividía el lugar y allí otra enfermera, a la que había llamado cariñosamente por su nombre de pila, preparaba una segunda camilla.

ー Recuéstate ー le pidió amablemente la joven enfermera a Ochako ー te llevaré al tomógrafo I, pero no caminando, ¿de acuerdo?

ー Ashido _sensei_, ¿verdad? Mi nombre es Yawara Chatora. Trabajé un par de veces con usted en el refugio ー le recordó a la herida.

ー Deja los formalismos de lado, Chatora. Llámame Mina. Yo estoy bien, lo mio puede esperar. Me hirieron con un arma de fuego y ya sacaron el proyectil. Solo necesito una curación. El que está grave es él ー señaló a Kaminari que aun se sostenía el costado, totalmente abstraído de la situación.

ー ¿Contusión cerebral?

ー No, solo está en shock ー explicó Mina ー debe tener al menos tres costillas rotas. Muy rotas.

ー Bien, me lo llevo al tomógrafo II. Deberás caminar solo unos pasos conmigo. Los demás, aguarden a que la otra enfermera regrese con la del golpe en la cabeza.

Se llevaron a Kaminari y a Ochako del consultorio y los demás ayudaron a Mina a recostarse en la camilla sobrante.

ー Todos los médicos están con Shoto, ¿verdad...? ー sollozó Jirou.

ー ¿Vieron el rostro de Kami...? ー se lamentó Kirishima ー Está destrozado. Debí ser de mayor ayuda. Debí hacer algo mas...

ー Hicimos todo lo que pudimos...

ー Casi te atacan... ー el pelirrojo recordó con rencor ー Casi te atacan esos malnacidos y yo solo me quedé viendo... ugh...

Momo miró al suelo y se apretó un antebrazo con incomodidad. Casi abusaron de ella y si bien el trauma era muy personal... sus amigos habían sufrido viéndola.

ー No... me llegaron a hacer nada, Kiri ー dijo acercándose a él y lo abrazó.

El amable joven le devolvió el gesto cálida y tendidamente, entre varios susurros junto a su largo cabello, diciéndole una y otra vez "lo siento, lo siento...".

ー Alguien debería ir con Bakugo ー advirtió Jirou.

ー Ve ー Mina ordenó a su novio ー estoy bien, ya ni siquiera sangro. En cuanto me curen y venden seré de mayor utilidad ayudando al poco personal que hay aquí. Además Ochako necesitará un doctor, que por cierto, no hay. Debes ir con él.

ー Bien ー aceptó ー Kyoka, ¿vendrás? Apuesto a que la hermana de Shoto apreciaría tu presencia. Dijo Bakugo que ella estaba con él aquí.

Jirou vio a Momo y ella asintió sin dudar.

ー Me quedaré esperando a Kami ー aseguró ー tengo mi móvil, manténme al tanto de lo que puedas.

Ambos _betas_ salieron de allí apresuradamente. Pocos momentos después de su salida Ochako regresaba acompañada por la enfermera al consultorio.

ー Aquí están los estudios ー dijo la enfermera de cabello verde, ayudando a la _omega_ a recostarse de vuelta en la camilla ー creo que estarás bien, pero deberías guardar reposo por ahora.

ー Tengo frío... ー se quejó mientras era tapada, haciendo que la enfermera buscara debajo de la camilla las típicas pesadas frazadas de hospital.

ー Es normal, perdiste bastante sangre. Ahora curaré a la doctora Ashido ー anunció tras colocar la frazada ー y volveré contigo cuando ella vea tus estudios.

ー Solo haz una cura plana y véndame con fuerza para poder moverme ー indicó Mina y la enfermera obedeció cuando Momo la ayudó a quitarle la ropa rasgada del torso.

Una vez vendada apropiadamente, se aplastó a sí misma con unas palmadas las mejillas para espabilarse y aceptó una playera negra que la enfermera la extendió.

ー Bien, hagamos esto.

* * *

ー Deberías venir ー dijo fuera del hospital clandestino, con un cigarrillo en una mano y el móvil en la otra.

ー Eso hago, Hitoshi ー respondió apresurándose ー ¿está bien el chico?

ー ¿Izuku Midoriya? Él lo está. Me enviaste por él y eso hice. No sé si el chico Todoroki lo esté. Llegó con Bakugo y con la que supongo que es su hermana. Fuyumi, creo que era. No estoy seguro, tuve que salir un momento de allí. NO mas favores así, ¿de acuerdo?

ー Estos favores hacen nuestra vida emocionante ー bromeó.

ー Eres un imbécil solo conmigo, ¿no es así?

ー Solo espérame, ¿si? No te vayas aun de allí.

ー Como quieras.

Shinsou colgó el llamado y suspiró hondo. Tras una pitada miró al cielo y volvió a entrar murmurando; "yo siempre te espero".

Entró con la intención de tener noticias de Shoto, pero al ver a Fuyumi en el suelo del pasillo supo que aún no le habían dicho nada nuevo y siguió su paso; "supongo que buscaré al padre de los niños" pensó. Tras dar vueltas por todos vio un rostro familiar en un ala bastante despejada y paró un segundo.

ー Shinsou.

ー Lo siento, no recuerdo tu nombre. ¿Están bien? ¿Cuando llegaron?

ー Mina Ashido. Estamos bien, no te preocupes, esto no es nada ー aseguró al ver que el chico la miraba al hombro ー deberías ver a los otros tipos.

ー Busco... al chico _alfa_; el que es la pareja de Shoto Todoroki.

ー Está aquí, pero... acaba de ser intervenido muy precariamente por mi. Tenía todas las costillas rotas. ¿Son malas noticias? ¿Le pasó algo a Shoto?

ー Solo vine por él, no se nada del _omega_. Todo este tiempo estuve con el otro... ¿Midoriya?

ー ¡Tu salvaste a Deku! Sabíamos que estaría bien si eras tu... Mi novio, Ei, acaba de salir por Bakugo, que debe estar allí.

ー Si... ー dijo recordando ー Asistí su parto con una enfermera. Está bien y su bebé también. Una niña. Era muy... pequeña. El padre llegó apenas terminó de salir de Midoriya. Nunca vi a un _alfa_ quebrarse así de rápido.

Mina rió con cariño pensando en el rostro de sus amigos al ver a la vida que juntos habían creado; seguramente era algo maravilloso.

ー Los bebés del chico Todoroki están en incubadoras, una enfermera se los llevó de los brazos de la hermana. Ella los traía encima. Por eso vengo a buscar al padre. Además, Shot-... Aizawa me dijo que está en camino con el Jefe.

ー Espera, espera, no digas mas. Ven, te dejaré ver al resto. Kaminari está allí.

Entraron juntos y los pocos presentes mostraron un rostro iluminado al verlo.

ー ¡Shinsou, verdad!? ー Momo se le acercó ー eras tu el de afuera de casa, ¿no es así?

ー Si... Hitoshi Shinsou. Aizawa me envió, él pensó... mas bien, era obvio que los iban a atacar apenas los demás salieran con el hijo de Enji Todoroki. Además estabas tu allí ーdijo mirando a Momo ー eras un cabo suelto que atar.

ー ¿Iban a matarme? ¿A _mi_? ー Momo estaba claramente alterada.

ー No te mataron cuando lo intentaron ー agregó Mina ー querían terminar con lo empezado. Asi son los _yakuza_.

Kaminari se levantó en silencio, dejando a todos mirándolo. Había estado callado un buen rato, probablemente debido al dolor de sus huesos rotos que no le permitían respirar bien.

ー Shinsou... gracias por sacar a Deku de allí. No sé qué habríamos hecho si lograban atraparlo.

ー No es nada. Vine por ti, de hecho. La chica con la que me quedé cuando Bakugo regresó por ustedes, Fuyumi, estaba muy alterada. Ambos trajeron a tu novio aquí. Aizawa está en camino y por lo poco que comprendí, todo terminó. Fue sangriento, pero Enji Todoroki cedió su territorio y también la libertad de todos ustedes.

Un raro sabor llenó sus bocas. Se suponía que deberían estar felices, pero todo había sido tan…

ー ¿Sabes algo de Natsuo? ー Mina preguntó preocupada ー Debería haber estado con Bakugo…

ー Probablemente se separó de él en la pelea, pero entraron juntos a la residencia Todoroki. Se que Aizawa lo trae consigo.

ー Debe estar herido… ー murmuró Ochako adolorida.

ー Shh… es fuerte ー Mina aseguró_ー_ estará bien.

ー Debo ir con Shoto... ー murmuró el rubio, impacientemente.

ー Te llevaré, pero... ー el torso de Kaminari completamente vendado lo distraía.

ー Ignora esto. Llévame con Shoto ahora.

La voz cansada de _alfa_ que ya estaba hasta la madre de todo finalmente había salido ahora que ya no sentía tanto dolor como antes de ser vendado. Shinsou no se sentía intimidado fácilmente, pero ese tono le bastó para simplemente asentir sin decir nada.

ー Ocha ー se acercó a la chica ー quédate descansando, ¿si? Mina y Momo cuidarán muy bien de ti. Las enfermeras también están aquí, así que haz caso, ¿de acuerdo?

No había salido de su lado hasta entonces. Estaba mudo junto a ella todo ese tiempo porque se sentía completamente responsable de no protegerla; cuando la arrastraron frente a él y tuvo que decidir entre ella o Deku, eligió hacer regresar al último solo. Esa decisión venía pesándole y no podía sacársela de la cabeza; su mente se la repetía una y otra vez como una mala película.

ー Kami, ella está bien ー Mina insistió ー deberías ir con Shoto. Deberías conocer a tus niños.

Ochako tomó la mano que su amigo le apoyaba en una mejilla y asintió sonriendo débilmente.

ー Kami... ー esbozó como pudo ー No puedes pensar de ninguna forma... que esto es culpa de alguno de nosotros.

ー Ochako...

ー No es culpa nuestra ー suspiró apunto de llorar ー no lo es.

ー De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no llores ー se asustó el rubio al ver así a su amiga.

ー Deberías irte ー dijo esta vez con tono serio Momo.

ー Lo siento... me iré. Me iré ahora.

Salió apenado detrás de Shinsou y cuando estuvieron fuera este volteó a verlo.

ー Oh... lo siento. Eso fue-

ー Incómodo, si. ー Suspiró el _beta_ ーYa estoy acostumbrándome a esta sensación cerca de ustedes.

ー Lo siento. Creí que podía hacer todo esto por mi cuenta pero la verdad es que me superó y...

ー Ya, ya, vamos a ver a tus niños ー suspiró otra vez ー tu y tus amigos no saben cuando detenerse, ¿verdad?

ー Las múltiples fracturas hablan por sí solas, supongo…

* * *

El joven bicolor había ingresado al quirófano dos horas antes de la llegada del resto de sus amigos al lugar y tan sólo cuarenta minutos después que Deku.

Tenía al poco personal que atendía allí clandestinamente corriendo de lado a lado, por la gravedad de todo su cuadro: había parido en un lugar sin esterilizar, con cero ayuda profesional, tras un preocupante diagnóstico de un posible parto prematuro y **eso mismo** era lo que finalmente había sucedido.

Sus bebés eran extremadamente pequeñitos; tan sólo tenían 27 semanas y ya habían llegado al mundo con muchas complicaciones. Akiko había estado un buen rato sin respirar; puede que Bakugo la haya ayudado, pero realizarían varios estudios antes para tener la certeza de que todo estaba bien.

Eiji era particularmente delgado, había pesado menos de 800 gramos y cuando la enfermera alertó a los médicos lo colocaron inmediatamente en la incubadora de neonatos prematuros.

Shoto entró absolutamente solo al quirófano e inconsciente. Tras lograr que el _omega_ parara de sangrar, luego de dos horas y dieciocho minutos, estabilizaron al joven y le colocaron un respirador fijo, por el riesgo de complicaciones pulmonares que representaba haber tenido un parto en esa etapa tan inmadura del embarazo.

Mientras varias enfermeras limpiaban la zona, una sola de ellas salió por detrás del ala de maternidad con la doctora Sosaki acompañándole el paso mientras llevaba a Shoto en camilla con el equipo a una habitación limpia.

ー Este chico... ¿estaba solo? ー Shino preguntó a la enfermera.

ー No. Una mujer y un hombre, ambos jóvenes _alfas_, lo trajeron hasta aquí. La mujer sigue esperándolo. Creo que es un familiar de él, pero no la había visto antes. Al joven sí, doctora. Creo que lo he visto en otras ocaciones.

ー De acuerdo, busca ayuda para terminar de colocar el equipo ー dijo abriendo la puerta de la habitación ー yo saldré a hablar con esta persona. Que no se quede solo. Si es quien creo que es, en cualquier momento aparecerá por aquí algún _yakuza_ preguntando por él.

Shino salió con prisa de allí, volviendo a paso rápido todo el pasillo. Miró para todos lados y encontró una chica de cabello blanco con tintes pelirrojos sentada en el suelo. Había llorado y se notaba; sus lentes estaban a un costado y su cabeza apoyada incómodamente contra la fría pared.

"Es muy joven" pensó para sí y se arrodilló para moverla.

ー Señorita... ¿señorita?.

ー ¡AH! ¿Q-qué, qué sucedió!? ¿Está bien mi hermano!?

Fuyumi tomó por los brazos a la doctora apenas abrió los ojos; estaba asustada, temblando. La mujer la calmó con su profesional mirada enseguida.

ー Entonces... es usted su hermana mayor, asumo.

ー Si, ¡si! Soy Fuyumi Todoroki, ese chico, ¡es mi hermanito Shoto! ¿Está bien él? ¿Y los bebés? Son muy pequeñitos, ¿van a estar bien?

ー Señorita Todoroki-

ー Oh, no... dígame Fuyumi.

ー Fuyumi, soy la doctora Sosaki Shino. Venga conmigo a mi consultorio y le explicaré todo de manera mas calma, son muchas preguntas. Luego la dejaré con su hermano. ¿El padre... o madre?

ー ¡El padre está aquí!

ー ¿K-... Kyoka!?

ー ¡Fuyumi! ー Jirou se apresuró a tomar por ambas manos y ambas derramaron unas pocas lágrimas de nervios.

ー El padre está aquí ー insistió viendo a Shino ー pero está herido. Deben estar atendiéndolo ahora. Denki Kaminari.

ー De acuerdo… pueden pasar, pero en silencio. Cuando el señor Kaminari venga, deberán salir.

Shino les permitió ir a la habitación de Shoto juntas. Al entrar, se lo pudo ver conectado al enorme respirador. Una enfermeda aguardaba en una silla junto a la cama, tomando notas. En cuanto las vio se levantó para darles espacio.

ー ¿Q-qué son todos estos tubos…? ー Jirou preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

ー Fuyumi ha hecho muchas preguntas también. Les explicaré… con honestidad.

Un toque en la puerta la interrumpió; salió un momento para atender y en momentos regresó acompañada.

ー ¡Kaminari! ¿Estás bien? ー Jirou se soprendió al verlo moviéndose tan rápido.

ー Estoy b… ¿Shoto…?

ー Por favor, les pido que salgan ー ordenó la doctora a Fuyumi y a la _ningyo_. Todo fue tan rápido que no alcanzadon a oír nada sobre el diagnóstico de Shoto, pero salieron como les dijeron.

Shino se quedó a solas con el rubio _alfa_ que ahora se acercaba lentamente entre lágrimas y un quejido doloroso a su novio inconsciente.

ー Señor Kaminari… soy la doctora Shino Sosaki. Recibí a Shoto Todoroki luego de haber parido sin asistencia médica e inconsciente. Había… perdido una considerable cantidad de sangre. Demasiada, para ser sincera.

ー Dígalo de una vez…

ー … no hay un diagnóstico preciso en est-

ー ¡DIGALO!

ー … no hay certezas, pero si no puede respirar por sí mismo… será su decisión.

ー No, no, ¡NO! ¡TIENE QUE HABER ALGO QUE PUEDA HACER!

Kaminari golpeó una silla con tanta fuerza que la partió al medio, asustando a la doctora.

ー ¡Ya! ¡Si por un segundo le di la impresión de que puede gritarme, se equivoca! ¿Tiene idea de lo que callamos aquí? ¡Ni siquiera están casados! Asi que si quiere oír sus opciones me va a dejar de gritar ahora mismo.

Se disculpó entre lágrimas y apoyó su frente en el costado de la camilla de su novio. Tomó una de sus manos; estaba completamete fría y eso lo estremeció de dolor.

La mujer se acercó y con voz calma trató de llegar a él.

ー Escúcheme… las complicaciones respiratorias… son comunes en estos casos. Y perdió muchísima sangre, por lo cual llegó débil aquí. Tuvimos que intervenirlo porque hizo tanta fuerza por sí solo que terminó desgarrando su canal de parto… apesar de que sus hijos fueron pequeños. Pero para ser completamente honesta… no debería haber llegado con vida aquí y lo hizo.

Kaminari ahora levantaba la mirada para seguir a Shino.

ー Pienso que si pudo traer al mundo a dos bebés y sobrevivió a esa pérdida de sangre, puede que sea igual de fuerte para pelear por su vida.

El _alfa_ miró a Shoto detenidamente. Horribles tubos conectados a su etéreo rostro le impedían besarlo siquiera en la mejilla… odiaba sentirlo frío y odiaba no poder oír su tímida voz… pero allí estaba, con vida, luchando. Y él también debía hacerlo.

ー ¿Cuánto tiempo…?

ー Es difícil saber. Pero estaremos 100% pendientes de él en este hospital, se lo aseguro. Por lo pronto… sus hijos necesitan un padre.

* * *

Fuyumi se mordía las uñas caminando de un lado a otro. Shinsou habló con Jirou por unos momentos y le explicó que Natsuo estaba siendo llevado allí por Aizawa, herido.

Su móvil sonó y salió con Fuyumi siguiéndolo para recibirlos.

ー No me voy a morir por esto ー insistía Natsuo bajando del coche refunfuñante.

ー ¡NATSUO!

ー ¿Fuyumi!?

ー ¡Te hirieron… ! ー la joven lo observaba mientras personal del hospital le extendía una silla de ruedas para ingresar al herido.

ー Lo que no te mata te fortalece ー sonrió con una mano en su propia herida ー estaré bien. ¿Y Shoto?

Fuyumi no llegó a responderle, ya que se lo llevaron con rapidez adentro. Estaba por correr detrás, pero divisó dentro del coche a quien menos se esperaba ver allí.

ー ¿…P-papá?! ー corrió junto a la ventana del coche y de allí bajaron Toshinori y Aizawa para cruzar palabras con Shinsou.

ー Pensé que lo matarían ー dijo inerte el _beta_ al nuevo jefe de todo Tokio.

ー Cambié de parecer ー rió con esa brillante sonrisa de siempre.

ー Ugh… no lo escuches. Hitoshi, ¿el chico…?

ー No pude conseguir información, pero ya reuní a Kaminari junto con él o eso creo.

ー Bien ー respondió Aizawa mirando hacia atras donde Enji permanecía sin moverse dentro del coche ー no hay problema. Averiguaremos nosotros. Te ves cansado. Puedo darte la llave de mi apartamento y-

ー Buen intento ー rió Shinsou ー pero no gracias. Me quedaré en el coche… asumo que él no se va a quedar allí ー diji refiriéndose a Enji.

ー No, no lo hará… entraremos ahora. Ha sido una madrugada muy pero muy larga.

* * *

ー Ooooh NO SEAS MAMÓN, PENSE QUE HABÍAS MUERTO ー le gritó Bakugo en el pasillo a Natsuo al verlo ingresar en la silla de ruedas.

ー OH, PERO MIREN QUIEN ESTÁ VIVO ー acotó el joven al voltear y ver al cenizo.

ー Supongo que yerba mala nunca muere.

ー ¡Estás malditamente en lo cierto, Bakugo!

El cenizo rió al ver como las enfermeras de llevaban al hermano mayor entre regaños.

Se sintió aliviado al ver que ese cabeza dura no había muerto en aquel encuentro. Ya había suficientes cosas para soportar.

Bañó a Usagi y pudo ver el momento mas mágico del mundo, que fue cuando ella se prendió de la manera mas natural a uno de los senos redonditos de Deku con su pequeña boquita.

Sintió como si eso mismo ya fuera el paraíso.

Kirishima estaba con Deku; había aparecido en un buen momento. Él era un amigo cariñoso y lograba distraerlo frotando sus pies acalambrados o intentando hacerlo sonreír con tonterías.

El _alfa_ sabía que iba a necesitar ayuda, asi que, tras hablarlo con su prometido, llamó por móvil a sus padres para que recogieran a Inko y todos ellos estuvieran para cuidar a Deku en su ausencia, solo por si acaso. Y también, por supuesto, para cuidar a su linda Usagi.

Pero aun que él sentía como si recién hubiese salido del cielo, necesitaba estar para sus amigos.

ー Acabo de ver a Natsuo ー les dijo entrando de vuelta a la habitación ー y estaba algo herido pero el bastardo sobrevivirá, sin duda.

ー Es un alivio oír eso ー suspiró Deku.

ー Es un tipo duro ese Natsuo. ー sonrió junto a la pequeña incubadora en donde Usagi dormía ー ¡Qué bueno que hayas podido amamantarla!

ー Si, he tenido suerte. Ella nació antes de tiempo, pero dijeron que estaba 100% saludable luego de los chequeos. Es fuerte como Kacchan, después de todo… ー sonrió cob ternura e hizo sonrojar a Bakugo.

ー Viejo, ¡es igual a ti! En serio es igualita a ti… o a tu madre, supongo.

ー Claro que es igual a mi, es _**mi**_ hija.

ー Oooh, ya vas a empezar, a poco.

ー Kacchan, compórtate. Kiri es su tío. Lo va a querer.

ー Pero yo soy su padre, a mi me va a _amar_.

ー Por todos los cielos ー Kirishima rodó los ojos hacia arriba, riendo.

Pronto se sintieron pequeños golpecitos en la puerta y se abrió seguidamente por Masaru, el padre del cenizo y tras él, Inko y Mitsuki aguardaban ansiosas.

ー ¿Ya podemos…?

ー Señor, adelante ー Kirishima les abrió formalmente.

ー ¡Cariñoooo! ー se lanzaron ambas madres a abrazar a Deku.

ー Estoy bien, estoy bien ー sonrió ー gracias por venir.

ー Hijo, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo ー lloró Inko orgullosa ー lamento que hayas tenido que hacer esto sin mamá.

ー Lo importante es que estás aquí ahora.

Un pequeño llanto, casi inaudible, los interrumpió y Mitsuki se acercó lentamente.

Su hijo sonrió y quitó la tapa para que su madre pudiera tomar en brazos a su primer nieta.

ー Katsuki… es tan pequeñita…

ー Hijo… estamos orgullosos ー Masaru no pudo evitar llorar de emoción.

Mitsuki fue junto a Inko y le entregó a la bebé en brazos.

ー Es pequeñita como tu lo fuiste, Izuku ー confesó al recibirla.

ー Usagi. Usagi Bakugo ー anunció a los abuelos, que aún no lo sabían.

Esta vez Mitsuki lloró un poco y tocó el hombro de Deku, asintiendo.

ー Hiciste un gran trabajo, cariño. Ahora que estamos aquí, deberías descansar.

ー Gracias, Mitsuki ー asintió Deku con alivio ー Usagi no podría estar mas segura que con ustedes aquí.

ー Debo salir un momento ー anunció Bakugo y nadie se percató. Kirishima solo atinó a seguirlo para no perturbar a los emocionados familiares.

Una vez fuera, el cenizo volteó con seriedad a verlo.

ー Deku aun no puede saber lo que pasó con Shoto. No se lo he dicho porque no quiero alterarlo.

ー Está bien, viejo. No le diré nada.

ー Deberíamos buscar al careverga ahora.

ー Kami… él ya debe estar donde Shoto. Jirou iba a verlo

ー Vamos.

* * *

Una vez que le explicaron la condición de Shoto, Kaminari salió detrás de la doctora  
en silencio.

Jirou sola había permanecido esperándolo y de un momento a otro, todo se fue al demonio cuando entró por el ala contraria, como si nada, Enji Todoroki, acompañado de Fuyumi. Detrás suyo, entraron Shinsou, Aizawa y el jefe Toshinori.

Entre todos ellos lograron frenar al rubio que se le venía encima en tan solo segundos a Enji, con un nivel de violencia incontrolable, entre patadas y puñetadas al aire y unos gritos que se oían por todo el pasillo hasta donde estaban Bakugo y Kirishima, quienes reconocieron la voz de su amigo enfurecido y corrieron a su encuentro.

ー SUELTENME ¡SUELTEN- AAAAAH VOY A MATARLO. ¿ME OYES?! TE MATARÉ. TE VOY A MATAR, CABRÓN HIJO DE PUTA.

ー KAMINARI, CALMATE YA ー lo llamó el pelirrojo mientras veía como Toshinori le hacía una llave al cuello ー ¡Bro, te vas a lastimas, cálmate de una vez!

ー ¡HEY, QUE TE CALMES! ー le gritó Bakugo en la cara, tapándole la visión de donde estaba Enji ー ¡NO TIENES TIEMPO PARA ÉL! ¡ERES PADRE AHORA!

ー Joven, mejor escucha a tus amigos o tendré que lastimarte ー insistió Toshinori y el cuerpo del rubio cedió, por lo que lo soltó con cautela.

ー Lidiarás con él luego, ¿si? ー Kirishima tocó su espalda ー además la asustas a ella, ¿ya ves?

Jirou no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían y cuando Kaminari comenzó a gritar se quedó inmóvil.

ー Lo siento… ー la tomó por las manos ー No quise asustarte. ¿Estás bien?

ー Sí, solo… vámonos.

Los cuatro salieron de allí para ir al ala de neonatos en donde los hijos de Shoto aguardaban lejos de sus padres.

ー No puedo creer que haya venido aquí…

ー Te dije que nos había dejado ir ー murmuró tajante Bakugo ー era muy probable que se apareciera, tarde o temprano.

ー Pues es más que temprano ー protestó Jirou ー ¿no entiende lo que ha hecho?

ー Chicos… no hablemos de eso ahora ー insistió el _beta_ y todos callaron justo al llegar al enorme ventanal donde varias incubadoras podían verse.

La enfermera que asistió el parto de Deku, Ryuko, estaba dentro y ya había sido avisada de la llegada del grupo por el resto de sus compañeros. Al verlos del otro lado del ventanal, acercó las pequeñas incubadoras y las pegó lo mas cerca que pudo de la vista de los demás.

Bakugo, Kirishima y Jirou señalaron a Kaminari para que la enfermera comprendiera que él era el padre.

Sonrió y levantó al primer bebé, acercándose.

ー Ella es Akiko ー aseguró el cenizo y todos sonrieron.

ー En efecto, es la niña ー dijo la doctora Shino llegando por el pasillo ー cuando son dos, vestimos a las niñas de blanco y a los niños de amarillo.

La enfermera regresó a la bebé a la incubadora y Kaminari sintió el mayor de los vacíos, como si le hubiesen arrancado algo del cuerpo.

ー ¿No puedo cargarla…?

ー Aun no, lo siento. Son realmente pequeños, 27 semanas es muy riesgoso. Estoy segura que ambos son _alfas_, de lo contrario, ninguno habría sobrevivido con todo lo ocurrido.

ー Kami, Kami mira ー tomó Jirou su brazo ー es Eiji… tu hijo.

ー Cielos… yo… ー apoyó sus manos contra el vidrio ー mis hijos…

Sus amigos, incluso Bakugo, sonrieron al ver que Kaminari lloraba de felicidad al ver a los niños. En su pecho todo estaba mezclado entre angustia y emoción. Necesitaba a Shoto a su lado y no quería conocer a sus hijos sin él.

ー Pronto podrá sostenerlos ー aseguró Shino ー pero por ahora confíe en nosotros.

Cuando la doctora se fue nuevamente, el rubio les explicó a sus amigos presentes lo que sucedía con Shoto.

Ninguno sabía exactamente qué decir o cómo reaccionar, pero el primero fue Bakugo, golpeando las paredes y aventando todo a su paso por la frustración.

Cayó de rodillas y Jirou trató de calmarlo, abrazándolo por la espalda.

ー No es tu culpa ー dijo ella también en llanto.

ー ¡Claro que si!

ー Bakugo… ー se acercó Kaminari hacia él ー Ochako me dijo llorando con la poca fuerza que tenía… "no puedes creer que esto es culpa nuestra, de ninguna forma". Y creo, no, sé que tienen razón. Esto no es culpa nuestra, sino de ese maldito hijo de perra.

ー Levántate, bro ー Kirishima le extendió la mano.

ー Debemos ser fuertes y arreglar todo este desastre.

ー Tu quédate con Shoto ー dijo Jirou levantándose ー y nosotros haremos el resto.

ー Bien, no protestaré esta vez. Es aquí donde tengo que estar ahora.

ー No puedo creer que TU estás diciendo eso.

ー Ooooh, mira quien apareció, ¿no habías muerto?

ー No moriría sin ver a mis sobrinos ー dijo Natsuo al aparecer, señalando su brazo ー además, esto no fue nada. Aun que no puedo decir lo mismo del maldito balazo, eso sí que estuvo de coña.

ー ¿Te dieron? ー rió Bakugo y Kirishima lo regañó.

ー Si, pero evidentemente no me percaté y continué peleando jeje, asi somos en esta familia supongo. Luchadores.

ー Tu padre está aquí ー Kaminari acusó y Natsuo dejó de bromear.

ー Lo sé, vino en el maldito coche conmigo pero allí estaba el Jefe. Creo que le perdonará la vida, pero… no es mi caso. Sé que Shoto está grave, oí a unas enfermeras mientras me curaban. Voy a matarlo.

ー Pues haz fila ー compartió Kaminari y Bakugo los frenó.

ー Suficiente por hoy. Hablaremos de eso en otro momento. Regresemos para estar todos juntos a donde están las demás y nos organizaremos para ayudar como podamos.

* * *

ー Papá, vamos a sentarnos por allá, en el ala de pacientes de edad avanzada. Casi no hay gente allí y no queremos llamar la atención de nuevo, ¿ya?

Fuyumi tiraba del brazo de Enji hacia los asientos vacíos. Shinsou y Aizawa se mantenían cerca, mientras Toshinori era interrogado por todo el personal del hospital por el encuentro que había ocurrido.

El vencido y cansado _alfa_ solo obedeció dejando caer su enorme cuerpo sobre un sillón.

Fuyumi le hablaba, pero todo era un balbuceo para él entonces. Hasta que frente a él, un joven ya conocido se interpuso en su perdida mirada y lo sacó de transe.

ー Mis amigos no pueden verme hablando casualmente contigo, asi es que seré breve y claro ー dijo Bakugo y Fuyumi se llamó a sí misma al silencio para que su padre escuchara.

Enji asintió y el cenizo prosiguió.

ー Natsuo está bien, pero te recomiendo continuar evitarlo. Shoto no ha despertado desde que se desmayó en tu casa. Parece que sus pulmones se han visto afectados por el parto prematuro. Tus nietos están bien, solo que son muy pequeños y deberán permanecer en la incubadora. Es todo ー dijo comezando a irse, pero volteó una vez mas ー ah, una cosa más… no muestres tu cara de vuelta a menos que tengas algo mas que lamentos para ofrecer. Y si te llegas a cruzar a Kaminari de nuevo, no volveremos a detenerlo. Considerate advertido.

* * *

**_~ Ahh no jodas, al fin he terminado! Muchas gracias por la paciencia y el apoyo._**

**_~ Quiero aclarar que las enfermeras y la doctora son los Wild wild Pussy Cats en caso de que no conozcan sus nombres de pila. Me parecen personajes muy tiernos que no han tenido suficiente atención en el manga._**

**_~ Usagi es igualita a Katsuki, pero aun no ha abierto sus ojitos, que serán iguales a los de Deku_**

**_~ Creo que solo queda 1 capítulo mas. Lamento si este fue algo tedioso respecto al hospital, pero no quería saltearme cosas importantes para el futuro._**

**_~ Lamento que Momo lo haya pasado tan mal… de nuevo._**

**_~ Supongo que un epílogo corto está en mis planes._**

**_~ Como siempre, gracias por leer._**


	18. Despiértame cuando comience el invierno

El hermoso color anaranjado del otoño japonés se rendía cada día mas, dando lugar nuevamente al imponente invierno que se hacía notar con los cambios de temperatura al caer la tarde.

Había pasado por tanto que casi olvida algo que le era importante; salió a la puerta del hospital y cuando estaba prendiendo un cigarrillo, una voz familiar lo interrumpió.

ー Aaah, eso no es bueno viejo.

ー ¡Sero! ー se sorprendió al verlo y volvió a colocar el cigarrillo en su caja ー Es cierto, debo dejarlo...

ー Lo dejarás cuando oigas las buenas noticias que tengo para ti.

ー ¿Lo conseguiste?

ー ¡Claro hombre! ¿Con quién crees que hablas? ー dijo sacando el móvil de su bolsillo ー acércate, te mostraré fotos del lugar. ー Enorme, ¿verdad?

ー Cielos... es perfecto. ¿Crees que le gustará a Shoto?

Sero miró a Kaminari con una mirada triste, pero de todas formas puso una sonrisa para su amigo.

ー Claro, viejo. Le encantará.

El rubio le sonrió inocentemente, con el rostro aún lleno de esperanzas por un futuro incierto. El corazón de Sero se estrujó y palmó la espalda de su amigo, quien lo miró raro y le sonrió una vez mas.

ー Oye, Kami. Luces como la mierda, ve a casa, toma un baño o algo.

ー Oh, estoy esperando a que Kyoka venga a reemplazarme.

ー Ya veo, toman turnos, ¿verdad? ー preguntó y Kaminari asintió ー entonces... ¿Kyoka, eh?

Rió ante la observación de Sero y se encogió de brazos. Los formalismos con sus amigos se habían acabado tras todo lo ocurrido; en algún momento dejó de llamar a la _ningyo_ por su apellido y eso sorprendía a Sero un poco, pero para él era natural, después de todo ella era, aunque no compartieran sangre, la hermana de su amado Shoto y todo lo que su amado adorara, él también lo adoraría.

ー ¡Denki! ー dijo agitando el brazo a lo lejos.

ー No corras, no estoy apurado Kyoka ー sonrió al verla llegar.

ー ¿Bromeas, verdad? No te bañas en días, luces como mierda.

ー Es lo que le dije ー dijo Sero tras hacer una reverencia para saludarla. ー Pasa demasiado tiempo aquí. Oblígalo.

ー Ya oíste, ve a casa, toma un baño POR FAVOR. Ochako está preparando la cena. Yo me voy a quedar hasta mañana, ¿si?

Kaminari dudó por un momento pero terminó por asentir y Jirou lo miró feliz. El _alfa_ despidió a sus amigos y tras subirse a su bicicleta partió.

ー Bien... debo entrar a ver a Shoto y a los niños ー anunció ー es bueno verte, Sero. Últimamente te veo mucho por aquí. Es genial que sus amigos lo apoyen, está pasando por un momento muy difícil.

ー Si, bueno... somos viejos amigos y no pude ayudarlo en nada de lo ocurrido. Lamento no haber estado.

ー No... es mejor así. ¿No vas a decirme qué ocultan?

ー Oh, no, por nada del mundo ー rió ー es una sorpresa.

ー Je... ya veo. Bien. Supongo que suena bien.

ー Jirou, antes de que te vayas... no quiero ser grosero y por eso no le he preguntado directamente a Kaminari, pero... ¿por qué aun no ha llevado a casa a los niños?

ー Verás... él no quiere hacerlo sin Shoto.

ー ... bien. Gracias por contarme. Nos vemos, Jirou.

ー Nos vemos...

* * *

Aparcó su bibicleta y por unos momentos permaneció afuera del apartamento. Observó escaleras arriba y sintió una agridulce nostalgia al sentir como el frio comenzaba a lastimar su nariz. Sonrió un poco y justo cuando pensó que iba a llorar, un ruido de alguien bajando las escaleras lo distrajo.

ー Oye... ー dijo acercándose a abrazarlo ー hace bastante que haces lo mismo cada vez que vuelves a casa. Puedes llorar arriba, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

ー Lo se, lo se. Tu no deberías salir sin abrigo, Ocha. Subamos.

Tras la derrota de Enji, Toshinori se había vuelto el Jefe de casi todos los barrios en Tokio. El único que no había accedido aun era Natsuo, pero siempre se mantuvo neutral, por lo que nadie tenía los ojos sobre él aun.

Habían abandonado la casa que compartieron en _Bunkyo_; "demasiados recuerdos" dijo Deku y todos coincidieron en dejarla. Bakugo rápidamente consiguió una propiedad ideal para su nueva familia. Su mismo prometido la eligió; como se esperaba de Deku, era modesta, pero espaciosa, lo suficiente para albergar a sus amigos cuando vinieran de visita y con una habitación amplia para su amada Usagi.

El barrio no era ostentoso, pero sí era un área residencial muy bonita en donde nuevas propiedades estaban siendo construidas.

Kirishima y Kaminari decidieron volver a vivir juntos en el mismo apartamento que antes compartían. Como el de junto, en donde solían vivir Deku y Ochako, no se había desocupado, ella comenzó a vivir con ambos.

ー Estoy en casa ー anunció dejando su abrigo y Kirishima sonrió al verlo.

ー ¡Bienvenido! Llegas justo para la cena. Toma un baño primero, luces como mierda.

ー Estoy acostumbrándome a que me digan eso.

El rubio hizo caso a sus amigos y rápidamente entró al cuarto de baño; tenía mas hambre que ganas de bañarse, por lo que se apresuraría.

Ochako regresó a la pequeña cocina y revolvió el _shichuu _que estaba preparando; el pelirrojo se el acercó por detrás para interrogarla en voz baja.

ー ¿Estaba llorando?

ー Casi...

ー Sé que lo mencioné antes, pero... tenemos que intentar que salga mas seguido del hospital. Por lo menos para que haga esto, ya sabes... comer. Bañarse.

ー Ei, después de tanto tiempo, ¿aun crees que podremos convencerlo de regresar? Katsuki ha podido llevar a su propio hogar a Deku y Denki ni siquiera ha podido... traer a los niños... ー la voz de la _omega_ comenzaba a entrecortarse y su amigo la abrazó por la espalda.

ー Oye, oye, no llores. Debemos ser fuertes. Denki siente que Shoto despertará. Nosotros debemos tener fe en ello también. Es lo único que nos queda...

Ochako apretó los antebrazos que la rodeaban y continuó revolviendo la gran olla, con la mejor sonrisa que pudo poner.

Kirishima vio que recobró la compostura y regresó para poner la mesa.

ー Cielos, eres rápido ー se sorprendió al ver al rubio ya bañado y cambiado.

ー Tengo hambre.

ー Eso puedo verlo ー rió Ochako y le sirvió un tazón enorme de guisado ー Denki... en verdad no te ves bien. Debes reponerte.

ー No te ves tan mal ー Kirishima miró de reojo a la chica, como regañándola ー pero ya, es cierto, viejo no puedes estar 3 días sin tomar un baño. Te van a echar del hospital.

ー No quiero molestarlos ahora que todos han regresado a sus vidas normales. Sé que están trabajando y no pienso interferir ー explicó tomando la cuchara para beber su _shichuu_.

ー Somos bastantes y podemos ayudar si nos dejas.

ー Ei, yo... no podría pedirles mas de lo que han hecho hasta ahora. Pero ya, dejemos eso de lado, ¿podemos hablar de otra cosa?

Kirishima y Ochako se miraron entre sí sin estar seguros de cómo reaccionar. La chica se encogió de brazos y enseguida abrió los ojos enormemente, como recordando algo.

ー Hoy de camino a casa visité a Deku ー les contó orgullosa ー me gustaría ir todos los días. Katsuki parece cómodo conmigo allí y eso me pone de buen humor jeje.

ー Yo no los he visitado aun ー Kaminari se sintió en falta.

ー N-no te preocupes, ellos saben que tienes bastante ー trató Kirishima de restarle importancia y Ochako lo miró con aquella mirada de "ya no sé de qué hablar".

ー _Gochisousama deshita_. ー agradeció por la comida y se levantó ー Iré a la cama. Debo levantarme temprano.

ー Denki, Kyoka está en el hospital, no neces- ー Kirishima la tomó por el brazo que tenía extendido y sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación.

Se oyó no muy lejos la puerta de la habitación del _alfa_ cerrándose.

ー No tiene caso, déjalo Ocha...

* * *

Cerró la puerta sin siquiera molestarse en prender la luz de la habitación. Aunque estaba oscuro pudo notar que, como todos los días, sus amigos habían dejado todo limpio y ordenado por él. No permitían que su lugar se viera como su corazón y su cabeza se sentían por dentro.

"Son los mejores" pensó para sí y se dejó caer en las sábanas limpias que Ochako había cambiado, por seguro. Ambos muchachos habían acordado dejarle una de las dos habitaciones a ella, pero quiso dejar todo como solía ser y simplemente armó su lugar junto a él, sin dar muchas explicaciones. A pesar de que sobraba un futón, Ochako siempre se metía en la cama junto a él. De esa forma, no se despertaría solo. Alguien abrazaba su pecho todas las noches; ese tipo de amiga era ella.

Durante un tiempo, Momo se quedó junto a él todos los días en el hospital. Ella misma movía delicadamente a Shoto para asearlo, peinaba su cabello y untaba bálsamo en sus delicados labios para que no se partieran.

"No puedes seguir aquí. Tienes una vida por vivir con Kyoka" fue lo que le dijo una y otra vez hasta que dejó de ir. Probablemente lo hizo para darle espacio... una vez mas, ese era el tipo de amigos que tenía.

ー Shoto... ー suspiró en voz alta y cerró los ojos, recordando su aroma, su voz.

¿Por qué no despertaba?

Los párpados le pesaron y un sentimiento de increíble soledad hizo que se rindiera ante el sueño.

* * *

ー Oh, por Dios, ¿qué haces tan tarde?

ー ¡Kyoka! ー dijo Deku al verla entrar a la habitación exclusiva que ahora Shoto teníaー No te preocupes, no es muy tarde. Además, mi mamá me está ayudando mucho con Usagi y la mudanza.

ー ¿Katsuki te trajo a estas horas? ー Jirou estaba sorprendida al ver al _omega_ con Eiji en brazos. Deku se encontraba en un cómodo sillón de respaldo alto y llevaba puesta una bata de maternidad para amamantar al bebé.

ー La doctora Shino mencionó que es mejor amamantar a los bebés que darles de fórmula. Kacchan lo sabe desde que se lo dijo a Denki. Debe estar afuera hablando con ella.

Los niños habían estado sus dos primeros meses de vida en incubadoras; ya que los bebés prematuros necesitan mucha atención y cariño, pasado un mes los movieron, aun incubados, a la habitación del bicolor.

ー Si... sabía que estabas viniendo siempre a darles del pecho, pero nunca nos cruzamos. Gracias por todo hasta ahora. Estoy segura de que a Katsuki no le gusta traerte de noche...

ー Oh, no es nada. En realidad es una pequeña promesa que habíamos hecho Shoto y yo. Quise cumplirla a toda costa. Eso es lo que le dije a Kacchan y accedió sin ningún tipo de protesta... aun se siente increíblemente culpable. Cada vez que está con Usagi puedo verlo... la abraza como si se fuera a desvanecer.

ー ¿Crees... que le recuerda a Shoto?

ー Eso creo... supongo que porque es muy pequeña. La ve frágil... y no lo es, ¡para nada! ー sonrió y Jirou también lo hizo, cambiando esa atmósfera de tristeza, como siempre lo lograba Deku ー No te imaginas lo increíble que es.

ー Bueno, es hija tuya y de Katsuki, supongo que me la puedo imaginar ー suspiró ー lamento no haber ido aun, Izuku.

ー Sé que eres la única que ayuda a Denki ahora, despreocúpate.

ー Si... todos los demás querían hacerlo, pero él insistió que... que Shoto que querría que sus vidas siguieran siendo afectadas por ellos. Sin embargo, dejó sin rodeos que yo me quedara.

ー Porque sabe que eres una parte de Shoto.

ー Si... así es. Aunque... Natsuo y Fuyumi están viniendo, claro.

ー Es bueno que hayan movido a los bebés aquí ーcambió de tema y sonrió nostálgicamente ー No deberían estar lejos de Shoto, después de todo.

ー Bueno, si estás viniendo tan seguido debes estar al tanto de todo.

ー Sí. Según lo que me explicó Kacchan, Shoto tuvo una infección pulmonar atípica que probablemente se contagió al tener las defensas tan bajas tras tanta pérdida de sangre. Luchó contra eso durante unas 3 semanas sin despertar y luego...

ー Se curó de eso, pero... ー a Jirou le costaba continuar.

ー Pero jamás despertó... sé que le hicieron todos los estudios, TC, RM, EEG... nada.

ー Dicen los doctores que... ー suspiró dejando su abrigo púrpura en una silla ー que no hay demasiadas explicaciones, solo... no despierta.

ー Pero lo hará, Kyoka... ー su voz sonaba reconfortante pero firme ー Lo se. Cada vez que veo a Denki aquí, esperando, yo... solo lo se.

Jirou sonrió con tristeza y se acercó a Shoto tras tomar bálsamo de su bolso; éste tenía un discreto brillo que hacía ver al bicolor como una princesa durmiendo. Se lo pasó delicadamente por los labios y cuando acabó con eso tomó un peine de madera para arreglar los finos cabellos del chico.

ー Te ves increíble haciendo eso ー dijo al ver que levantaba a Eiji para hacerlo dormir ー últimamente... p-pienso... pienso en ello ー confesó tímidamente la _ningyo_.

Deku se sorprendió ampliamente e intentó ocultarlo, pero su rostro decía por todos lados "OH QUE EMOCIÓN" e hizo sonrojar a Jirou. El niño se durmió rápidamente y lo dejó en su cunita; fue ahí cuando aprovechó para acercársele.

ー Dime todo, Kyoka ー rió haciéndole cosquillas.

ー Hiii, ¿que haces? Jajaja ya para.

ー Vaaamos, le vas a contar a Ochako luego, ¿o no? Desde que no vivimos mas juntos ya no compartimos mas estas cosas entre todos.

ー Ah... qué nostalgia. Bueno... supongo que otras personas esperarían mucho para pensar en algo así, pero... bueno, no es como si en nuestra familia nos pudiésemos dar ese lujo, ¿no? ー escuchar a Jirou decir _familia_ al grupo de amigos era un alivio para Deku. Al mudarse pensó que ese sentimiento, tal vez, cambiaría, pero... todos seguían sintiendo de la misma manera que antes.

Y eso no cambiaría.

ー En mi experiencia, esperar es absurdo ー dijo como nerd muy orgulloso y convencido. En ese momento, el ruido de la puerta los hizo voltear, interrumpiendo su conversación.

ー Puedo oírlos desde el pasillo ー dijo con una mueca como siempre.

"Algunas cosas no cambian" pensó Jirou sonriendo con resignación al ver a Bakugo entrando.

ー Es bueno verte, Katsuki ー la _ningyo_ se había acostumbrado a ser tratada excepcionalmente bien por el cenizo. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque débilmente.

Miró hacia la camilla, prestando mucha atención a los cabellos largos que caían cerca de las largas pestañas que el bicolor siempre lucía, como si nada realmente le hubiese ocurrido y simplemente estuviera durmiendo.

ー ¿Estás bien? ー le preguntó a Jirou y eso la sacó de lugar. Realmente estaba sorprendida, pero pronto se percató que el cenizo solo conversaba para distraer su angustia.

ー E-estoy bien. Muy bien de hecho...

ー ¿Cómo es la convivencia con esos dos?

ー Oh pues... ー pensó la joven mirando hacia arriba ー La verdad es que siento que invadimos... Hitoshi no vive con nosotros pero siempre que despierto veo ropa suya en el sillón o cosas así y bueno. Tu sabes. Me gustaría que Momo y yo tuviéramos nuestro propio sitio, pero... lo estamos posponiendo, por algún motivo.

ー Pues tu no trabajas y Momo aún trabaja con Torino en el restaurante. Tal vez es por el dinero. Hablaré con ella.

ー Eso sería genial, gracias Katsuki... ー su charla trivial se cortó al oírse la voz de la pequeña bebé de Shoto llorando tiernamente; Deku la tomó entre sus brazos y la sostuvo de pie por unos momentos, meciéndola despacio de un lado a otro.

Cuando paró de llorar, la pequeña estiró su diminuta mano y tiró un poco de la bata; el _omega_ la besó en la nariz y se sentó nuevamente. Corrió la tela que tapaba uno de sus pezones y acercó a Akiko, quien inmediatamente se prendió como un cachorrito hambriento.

Bakugo salió unos momentos y regresó con otro sillón similar, colocándolo junto a su prometido. La hizo señas con la mano a Jirou y ella se sentó sin decir una palabra, aun contemplando la primera vez que veía a Deku haciendo eso.

La _beta_ apoyó ambos brazos en un costado y arriba puso su mentón, quieta y deslumbrada.

ー Es increíble, ¿verdad? ー le preguntó Bakugo y Jirou se sonrojó.

ー Si... si, lo es. ¿Duele...?

ー Al principio dolía un poco ー explicó con una voz calma el _omega_ ー pero ahora ya no. Deberías ver a Usagi, parece una loca.

ー Bueno, ¿quién puede culparla? Yo también quiero estar todo el día prendido de esos pezones.

ー ¡K-K-KACCHAN!

ー JAJA CIELOS ー rió Jirou casi llorando ー hacía tanto que no escuchaba algo así.

Las risas hicieron que Eiji se despertara; hizo unos ruidos hermosos, pero no lloró. Extendió sus pequeños brazos hacia arriba, como si supiera que Bakugo estaba por recogerlo.

ー Wow eso también se ve increíble.

ー Tch. Cállate, _ningyo_.

ー No, de veras es increíble verte así. Quién diría que con ese maldito carácter serías buen padre.

ー Cielos, me desagradas sin Shoto.

Deku dio una risotada tras la típica pelea que tenía su prometido con todos; realmente extrañaba el ruido, las risas y todo lo que juntos habían vivido. Allí no estaban todos sus amigos, pero ellos tres junto a Shoto y sus bebés parecían suficientes para... sonreír una vez mas.

La pareja permaneció unas horas mas allí y cuando se hizo bastante tarde, partieron.

ー Volveré mañana ー anunció el _omega_ ー si no estás aquí, espero verte pronto. ¡Ven a visitarnos! ¡Recuerda que eres tía!

Jirou despidió a ambos en el estacionamiento, tomando su abrigo por el pecho para cerrarlo por el duro clima.

Hacía unos momentos no había dejado de reír, pero... a medida que regresaba hacia la habitación, un sentimiento amargo comenzó a invadir su lengua. ¿Por qué se sentía así?

"Ah..." pensó al percatarse.

Ver a Bakugo partiendo con Deku le estremecía el corazón. Todos estaban... siguiendo. Y Kaminari veía eso... todos los días.

Sus palabras eran firmes, porque decía lo que Shoto diría, pero en realidad él en su corazón gritaba inaudible "no sigan... no se vayan aun".

Por primera vez en dos meses había _comprendido_ con claridad lo que experimentaba día a día el _alfa_ al ver a su destinado tan frágil e inmutable. El tiempo pasaba y Shoto permanecía así, como si todo se hubiese detenido. Y así era el tiempo para Kaminari... sin fin... eterno.

Calló de rodillas en la puerta; sin entrar, se hizo un bollo y lloró sonoramente. Intentó ahogar su llanto con la manga de su abrigo, mojándolo al instante, tornándolo frio como esa noche.

* * *

ー Lo prometiste... ー balbuceó mirando por la ventanilla, sin voltear hacia el que manejabaー así es que adelante. Hazlo.

El acuerdo... la promesa entre ellos, había sido esa. Nada de ocultar sentimientos. Nada de no decir lo que pensaran. Apretó el volante con una sola mano y se echó a llorar. Gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, terminando en su ropa.

Apretaba los dientes, con desilusión y mil frustraciones.

Deku tomó la mano que tenía libre, aun sin mirarlo. Sabía que su prometido era un orgulloso _alfa_ y, aunque ya habían pasado por todo juntos, aun era reticente cuando se trataba de mostrar sus emociones.

El _omega_ tomaba todas las fuerzas de su corazón para no derramar ni una lágrima frente a Bakugo, pero siempre que tenía un momento solo sollozaba y le pedía a todas las fuerzas celestiales que le devolvieran a su amigo.

Se secó el rostro antes de bajar del coche; su suegra estaba en la casa, cuidando de la pequeña Usagi y no podía verlo así.

Al entrar se sintieron aliviados, como toda persona que llegue a su propia casa tras una dura salida de - casi - invierno. Inko se encontraba en la cocina y salió a recibirlos a la entrada con una gran sonrisa. Dejaron sus abrigos y disfrutaron de una reconfortante cena con ella.

ー Luces cansada, ¿estás bien? ー preguntó a su suegra amablemente.

ー Oh, si, cariño. Solo estoy preocupada porque Usagi no durmió su siesta. Parece que la propiedad de junto ya tiene dueño y hoy hicieron una gran mudanza. Sólo eso.

ー Ya veo.

La charla fue trivial, pero sirvió para distraer un poco al cenizo de todo lo que tenía en mente ese día. Estaba agotado pero agradecía tener una familia en esos momentos.

ー Tu madre es de gran ayuda ー dijo acostando en la cuna a su pequeña ー pero, ¿no crees que debe descansar?

ー ¿Bromeas, verdad? ー rió ー Mi madre y la tuya seguirán viniendo cada vez que tengan oportunidad.

Bakugo suspiró sabiendo que eso era mas que cierto. Se acercó a Deku, quien ya estaba recostado, sentándose a un lado de la cama.

ー Le fallé...

ー No puedes seguir diciendo eso y lo sabes.

ー Deku. No sé... no sé qué haría si fueses tu el que no despierta.

El _omega_ hizo una mueca triste, sin poder ocultar su dolor de ninguna manera. Abrazó por el cuello al contrario, acercándolo a su pecho, aferrándose fuertemente. El cenizo lo tomó por la cintura y cayó exhausto en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Tras un atareado turno de noche en el restaurante, abrió la puerta de la manera más deprimente y anunció su llegada.

ー Estoy en casa ー suspiró quitándose el abrigo y luego los zapatos en el _genkan_.

ー ¿Cansada?

ー Muy.

ー Preparé la cena.

ー Eres el mejor, tío Shota.

ー Lávate las manos. Hoy solo somos tu y yo, ¿eh?

ー ¿Hitoshi no está aquí? ー preguntó desde el baño, aseándose.

ー Regresó a su casa por mas ropa ー respondió mientras servía en un _donburi_ arroz, _misoshiru_, atún asado y algo de vegetales ー supongo que regresará mañana, tal vez al mismo tiempo que tu.

ー Ya veo ー dijo entrando a la cocina y sentándose en un almohadón en el piso de _tatami _ ー en verdad lamento que estemos causándoles molestias... ¡Oh! ¿Ya es época de atún?

ー No causan molestias. Sé lo que tramas con Kaminari y lo respeto, pero... ¿realmente crees que ese chico va a despertar?

ー Claro que sí. Yo no me morí y Denki despertó. Shoto también lo hará, estoy segura de eso.

Aizawa vio a Momo tan convencida de lo que decía que le causó ternura cómo la joven aun sostenía el arroz en la mano sin probar bocado, sólo por la firmeza que mostraba con su argumento. Rodó los ojos hacia su comida y sonrió por lo bajo, orgulloso de la esperanza que ella tenía, pero tratando de no demostrarlo.

ー Come. Debes estar cansada. Cuando terminemos de cenar, ve a bañarte, yo llené el _ofuro_ mas temprano para ti.

ー ¡Si!

Su linda sobrina engulló la comida con una hermosa cara de felicidad y satisfacción; en verdad lucía cansada y aunque su comida no era gran cosa, ella hacía unas expresiones que lo hacían sentir todo un _chef_ profesional.

Cuando terminó, ella levantó los platos y dejó todo para hacer el aseo luego en el lavabo. Le besó una mejilla y fue directamente hacia el baño que é le había preparado.

Aizawa sintió un ruido de llaves y miró extrañamente hacia la puerta, viendo así cómo entraba su nuevo "gatito".

ー Es la primera vez que veo a un gato regresar tan rápido a donde le dan de comer ー rió.

ー Sabes, estoy comenzando a creer que en verdad tienes un fetiche horrendo con esos animales ー refunfuñó como solía el joven _beta_, mientras dejaba su abrigo y su bufanda en el _genkan_. Sacó de su bolso una botella de algo caro, que claramente no era refresco de cola. ー Golpeé a unos idiotas camino aquí que intentaban robar una tienda y el dueño me regaló esto como agradecimiento. Pensé que esto solo podría gustarte a ti.

ー No puedo creer que pensaras en mi... yo creí que regresarías mañana ーcomenzó a acercarse y lo acorraló contra la pared ー y por poco me siento solo, pero ya veo que no...

Shinsou rodó los ojos a un costado, sonrojado, pero aun así asintió. Ese era todo el pie que Aizawa necesitaba; lo atacó con rapidez al cuello, tirando hacia abajo su ropa, dejando al descubierto uno de sus hombros para morderlo con pasión.

El joven _beta_ estaba acostumbrado pero se quejó, siguiéndole el juego, dejando salir un gemido erótico de su boca, mientras aún sostenía con una mano la botella de _The Yamazaki 18_.

ー Estás mas dócil que de costumbre... quieres esto tanto como yo.

ー No te vanaglories, Shota.

ー No lo hago... ー dijo al levantarlo contra la pared, apretando sus glúteos ー Nada de esto será culpa mía...

Aizawa corrió a la habitación con su presa en brazos; no se tropezó con nada, como si el acto fuese tan conocido para él como el camino. Definitivamente no era la primera vez que arrastraba a Shinsou al dormitorio para devorarlo... el beta sintió la puerta corrediza en su espalda y con su mano libre abrió sin dudar. El alfa lo arrojó al _futon_ en el suelo y comenzó a poner sus manos por todas partes, haciéndolo temblar y gemir un poco.

ー Shota, debes cerrar la puerta...

ー No hay tiempo para eso... ー dijo besándolo una y otra vez, casi devorando su lengua.

ー Ugh, vamos... déjame abrir esto y cierras la puerta...

El _alfa_ se levantó de encima suyo para obedecer, mientras que él se dedicó a abrir la botella de añejo whisky. Aizawa cerró y al voltear fue sorprendido con su amante con el torso desnudo, volcándose la bebida sobre sus tersos pezones rosas.

ー Apuesto a que si fuese _omega_... olería así, ¿no lo crees?

ー Hitoshi... ー el mayor gruñó, tirándose sobre su presa para lamerlo en cada rincón, bebiendo de su cuerpo sin parar.

Shinsou comenzó a tirar de su ropa y él entendió que no podía ser el único aun vestido. Se quitó su parte superior y enseguida bajó sus pantalones, dejando ver un miembro enorme como se espera de un _alfa_ ya erecto, expectante a recibir un lugar para penetrar.

ー ¿Beberías conmigo, Hitoshi...? ー invitó tomando en sus manos la botella. Su voz ronca era tan sensual para el pasivo que comenzaba a impacientarse; algo que jamás admitiría.

ー Claro... ー el _beta_ se arrodilló con la lengua fuera; Aizawa se masturbó un poco y apoyó su pseudo mojado glande allí, al mismo tiempo que se echaba encima algo de ese whisky, para darle de beber justo desde su pene a su amante.

ー Sé que es amargo pero... creo que debes beber mas para apreciarlo de verdad... ー el _alfa_ lo tomó por la nuca y comenzó a meterse aun más en su cavidad, mientras que echaba otro poco de whisky en medio del acto.

Shinsou siguió el movimiento pélvico de Aizawa con su cabeza y finalmente tuvo dentro de sí todo el miembro. El whisky dejó de caer y fue reemplazado por el gusto de un poco del semen de su dominante.

ー Creo que esto me gusta más que el whisky... ー dijo deteniéndose por un momento para volver a meterse de golpe todo el caliente miembro del que aún permanecía de pie.

ー Agh... sí... Puedo darte más de eso, si así lo deseas...

Rodó sus enormes ojos violetas hacía Aizawa y sin responder succionó cada vez mas rápido y aún mas adentro. El _alfa_ dejó la botella de lado y tomó a Shinsou por el cabello con ambas manos, para penetrar aun mas rápido su lasciva boca. Duros quejidos se oían pero Shinsou tenía las manos libres ahora que no sostenía el pene que estaba recibiendo, por lo que comenzó a encargarse del suyo al mismo ritmo que su rostro era follado.

ー Mm... me vengo... Hitoshi... ー Aizawa metió todo de sí hasta la garganta de su amante y comenzó a eyacular sin descanso. El _beta_ se derramó en las sábanas cuando sintió su cavidad tan invadida; el éxtasis era imposible de esconder.

Shinsou abrió la boca para soltarlo, sin haber tragado por completo el elixir, solo para mostrarle a su pareja y lograr excitarlo una vez mas.

ー Espero que no haya sigo demasiado para ti... ー dijo dándole palmadas en la cabeza como a una mascota.

ー De ninguna manera... ー dijo tras engullir su semen ー Estoy listo para el segundo _round_.

El menor volteó tras perder sus prendas inferiores que ya estaban mojadas por su anterior eyaculación. Arrodillado una vez mas, inclinó su pecho hacia adelante y le enseñó al otro, abriendo sus glúteos con ambas manos, su tersa y estrecha entrada.

ー Manché el futón... ー advirtió ー Necesito un castigo...

ー Ya lo creo.

Aizawa no lo pensó ni por un momento y se abalanzó con la boca sobre el ano del chico. Lo imitó en movimientos, abriéndolo él mismo con sus propias manos y metiendo su lengua tan dentro como pudo. Shinsou dejó de abrirse para ahora usar sus manos con el fin de sostenerse en cuatro, mientras su novio le daba placer poniendo su saliva dentro de su cuerpo.

Los gemidos ahora eran del _beta_ y sonaban a cada segundo mas fuertes; sentía cómo la lengua del otro bailaba en círculos, como burlándose, pero no le importaba porque sólo quería placer y mas placer. Arqueó su espalda, levantando su trasero, quedando aun mas expuesto. El _alfa_ se perdió en esos movimientos y gruñó instintivamente, haciendo a Shinsou sonreír. ¿Quién tenía el _verdadero_ control?

ー Castígame, _alfa_... ー rogó lascivo, adueñándose de los sentidos del otro.

ー ¿Esto deseas? ー preguntó con furia tras darle una sonora nalgada por la que el _beta_ rogó por más ー ¿_Así_ es como te gusta, Hitoshi?

ー Más fuerte... más...

ー Si... ー gimió masculinamente y comenzó a acomodar su hinchado pene para meterse en Shinsou ー Te daré lo que quieres...

ー ¡Shota, házmelo duro...! ¡Fóllame...!

Las súplicas de Shinsou lograron sacar de quicio a Aizawa y finalmente lo penetró. Fue una sola y dolorosa estocada, justo como deseaba. Los violentos movimientos no tardaron en seguirle y el _beta_ comenzó a chorrear. El dominante no podía creerlo, pero él también eyacularía así de rápido por la manera en que ambos estaban gozándose.

Sostuvo firmemente las caderas de Shinsou entre sus manos, moviéndolas dominantemente de adelante hacia atrás, a su gusto sobre su mojado miembro, manipulando el cuerpo del otro como quiso, pero dentro ya estaba todo muy mojado y no aguantaría mucho mas.

ー Hitoshi... voltéate ー pidió con tono mas calmo tras salirse de dentro del otro. El chico volteó con el rostro todo enrojecido; podía decir cosas sucias sin mirar al _alfa_, pero al verlo directamente a los ojos todo cambiaba como el día y la noche.

ー Quiero venirme... ー confesó abriéndose de piernas para recibir al _alfa_ arriba.

ー También yo... pero quiero verte mientras lo hago...

Se besaron tierna pero eróticamente y Aizawa se recostó de manera calma sobre él, deslizando despacio su miembro dentro una vez mas. Shinsou levantó las caderas una vez que su ano se sintió apretado y marcó un movimiento suave y pornográfico que hizo perder la cabeza de vuelta al de arriba.

ー Tu no aprendes, ¿verdad? ー Hitoshi respondió a esa pregunta moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados entre gemidos, como un niño caprichoso y el alfa volvió a follarlo duro como antes.

Tomó su abdomen y lo sacudió como loco hacia él, mientras veía atentamente como el pene del _beta_ saltaba mojado sobre esa blanca piel que lo violentaba.

ー Me vengo... lléname... ー comenzó a retorcerse.

ー Házlo... ugh... házlo... ¡ahora...! ー Aizawa sacó su pene y lo juntó, apretando fuertemente, al pene de su novio, observando así a ambos eyacular uno junto al otro en un éxtasis de placer. Frotó ambos miembros hasta que la última gota de semen salió, dejándose luego caer junto al extasiado joven.

ー Ese whisky... no es tan malo ー suspiró Shinsou agitado, casi aun sin aire.

ー No... no lo es...

* * *

El despertador tan solo sonó una vez y en un instante ya estaba apagado. Miró hacia su pecho y allí estaba, como siempre, su amiga acompañándola aun dormida.

Acarició suavemente su cabello pero de todas formas la despertó.

ー Es demasiado temprano... no te vayas aun, Denki.

ー Ocha, vuelve a dormir. Mas tarde trabajas.

ー Por favor, no te vayas...

ー Yo... yo lo siento, Ochako ー se disculpó tras besar su frente y la _omega_ lo soltó.

Tardó escasos minutos en alistarse y, tras tomar un par de cosas importantes para su día, salió apresurado hacia donde su amado. La chica se hizo un bollo, colocando su rostro entre sus rodillas, sin disimular el llanto. No era sonoro, pero Kirishima lo oyó y se levantó de inmediato.

Tomó su móvil y envió un texto, al mismo tiempo que pensaba para sí "espero que funcione". Se dirigió a la habitación de su amigo y levantó a Ochako en brazos.

ー Hoy prepararé yo el desayuno, ¿si?

La sonrisa del amable _beta_ la convenció de dejar de llorar. Rió por ser cargada como princesa y Kirishima la llevó así mismo hacia el baño para que se aseara.

El pelirrojo regresó a la cocina y justo antes de ponerse a preparar algo, su movil sonó sutilmente, anunciando la respuesta esperada. Leyó el texto, satisfecho y volvió a lo suyo.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Kaminari aun permanecía allí parado, inmóvil. Shoto siempre era su motivo para ponerse en marcha, pero herir a sus amigos comenzaba a afectarle demasiado.

"¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto?" se preguntó mentalmente a sí mismo. Oyó el llanto de Ochako y el consuelo por parte de su amigo. ¿Estaba él siendo una carga para ellos?

Apretó los dientes y los puños. Bajó por las escaleras e hizo lo que todos los días: sacó su bicicleta, pedaleó hasta el hospital, saludó a las caras que siempre se cruzaba... nada había cambiado. ¿Estaba haciendo suficiente?

Cuando entró a la habitación de Shoto aun era muy temprano, por lo que corrió la puerta con delicadeza. Los niños dormían y no vio a Jirou en el sillón de junto. Le pareció de lo mas extraño y al mirar hacia la camilla de su amado, abrió los ojos para inmediatamente morderse los labios y romper en llanto.

Allí estaba, ella, junto a él. Ambos en la misma camilla, pegados como hermanos dentro de un vientre. La _ningyo_ probablemente se había metido durante la noche a la cama y durmió con Shoto como solía hacerlo hacía mucho tiempo... Kaminari se acercó y los observó bien. Jirou tenía bolsas negras, muy similares a las suyas, como si hubiese dedicado toda la noche a llorar a su inerte hermano. Todo ese dolor que todos sentían comenzaban a desesperanzar al _alfa_ y el cada momento que pasaba sin Shoto en vez de espera a que despertara se sentía como una espera a su muerte.

ー Despierta... ー sollozó ー Te necesito, Shoto... despierta.

Justo cuando pensó que ya no podía contener el llanto, la puerta se abrió inesperadamente.

ー Denki... ー dijo Mina al verlo y le extendió los brazos.

El _alfa_ la abrazó profundamente. Levaba un tiempo sin verla, a ella y a todos en realidad. Sentir el calor de sus amigos traía un pedacito de alma a su cuerpo nuevamente; Mina no lo soltó por unos largos minutos y cuando lo hizo, lo miró fijamente, muy preocupada.

ー Eijirou me dijo que lucías así... te traje unas vitaminas ー dijo mostrándole un frasco ー pero debes comer mejor y también descansar.

ー Lo sé, pero... no puedo, simplemente no puedo.

ー Debes llevar a casa a tus hijos, Denki...

ー No puedo, no puedo sin Shoto... no quiero... ー la voz de Kaminari estaba llena de dolor y Mina lo sentía también así.

ー Te ayudaré. Dejaré mi trabajo, por favor.

ー No, no lo haré. No puedo, Mina, yo... no puedo. No sé qué hacer, yo, esta situación, TODO está hiriendo a todos y ya no...

La joven observó hacia la camilla y logró divisar enseguida a Jirou junto a él. Suspiró hondo y volvió a abrazar al _alfa_. "ALGO debo hacer" pensó sin quitarles la mirada a los durmientes.

ー Bien, escúchame. Sé que no te irás de aquí sin Shoto aunque te obligue pero debes permitirnos hacer algo para hacer todo esto menos doloroso. Es lo que él diría. Nadie saldrá de sus vidas así como si nada, porque somos una familia. Nos necesitas y nosotros a ti. Por favor, no seas irrazonable.

Kaminari pensó por un momento pero terminó asintiendo. Se sentía solo y abrumado; sabía que estaba cargando demasiado peso en los hombros de todos al querer alejarlos y no se había percatado hasta esa misma mañana. Tras oír el sollozo de Ochako y ver el triste rostro de Jirou no podía negar lo que Mina le planteaba.

ー Haremos algo para animarlos a ti y a Kyoka ー prometió ー ahora déjame salir un momento a hacer una llamada y mientras intenta despertarla. Revisaré a Shoto una vez que consulte con la doctora Shino.

Ella salió y Kaminari se acercó a la _ningyo_ para moverla delicadamente. Ella abrió los ojos como si le pesaran y se fregó el rostro luego de verlo.

ー Lo siento, yo...

ー No te disculpes. Sabes que jamás debes disculparte por dormir con él.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo entre ambos y Kaminari encontró oportuno disculparse en ese entonces.

ー Lamento... no. Perdóname, Kyoka. Soy una persona horrible. Te hice sufrir. Hice sufrir a Ochako y estoy seguro de que Momo también sufrió cuando le dije que ya no viniera aquí. He sido un imbécil y... realmente lo siento.

Jirou se bajó de la camilla y ambos se abrazaron. No había nada que perdonar, el _alfa_ era un hombre herido, pero hacía mucho que parecía cegado por todo ese dolor y no podía ver que su familia, aunque Shoto durmiera, seguía allí junto a él.

Cuando ella se apartó un poco, él le dio un beso en la frente, como esa mañana lo había hecho con Ochako. Jirou se secó las lágrimas y fue junto a las cunas para revisar a los niños que empezaron a despertar.

Kaminari se acercó a su amado y le corrió unos cabellos de la frente, susurrándole algo, casi inaudible. Jirou lo miró y, aunque no oyó con sus oídos, oyó con su corazón ese profundo "te amo...".

* * *

ー ¿Katsuki...? ー dijo con el móvil en la cara ー ¿estás ocupado?

ー No, estoy por salir a dejar a Deku en el hospital,ー dijo tomando las llaves del coche mientras veía cómo su prometido dejaba en brazos de Inko a su hermosa Usagiー ¿qué sucede?

ー Estoy aquí. Quería pedirles que vinieran. No sé si has visto a Denki pero...

ー Vi a Kyoka anoche. No me lo dijo, pero ella misma lucía cansada. Asumo que él luce mil veces peor.

ー Si... pensé que si estamos todos, podíamos animarlo un poco.

ー En realidad no puedo quedarme, debo ir al trabajo... sólo pasaba a dejar a Deku allí.

ー Oh, ya veo...

ー Pero... ー el cenizo observó a Deku haciéndole una mirada fulminante ー Sé que podré hacerlo el viernes. Sólo faltan dos días. Será mejor, de esa forma tienes tiempo de decirles a todos.

ー ¡Eso suena bien! Voy a contactar al resto. Gracias. Nos vemos, entonces.

ー Bien, nos vemos.

La _beta_ cortó y tras voltear pudo divisar por el pasillo que la doctora Shino se acercaba. Se saludaron después de un tiempo de no verse, agradeciéndose por el trabajo mutuo.

ー Hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos. Me llegan noticias todo el tiempo de los _omegas_ que ayudas en los refugios, haces un trabajo increíble, doctora Ashido.

ー Oh, por favor, dejemos los formalismos de lado, Shino. Solo llámame Mina. Gracias, pero debo agradecerte a ti, por la extrema dedicación que le estás poniendo a Shoto.

ー En realidad estoy aliviada en verte, porque no sabía de qué forma decirle esto al señor Kaminari.

ー ¿S-son... -

ー ¿Malas noticias? Oh, no, no, lamento mucho si di esa impresión. Para nada, es mas, creo que definitivamente es mejor para todos ustedes.

ー ¿A qué te refieres? ー Mina lucía intrigada.

ー Vengo chequeando la salud de los niños y hace rato que están listos para irse. Sin embargo, pude observar que su padre no pretende hacerlo. Sé que está condicionado por todo su dolor, pero _**debe**_, Mina. Shoto Todoroki necesitaba estar baja observación, pero al estar ya fuera de peligro, recomendaré que él también sea llevado a su casa.

ー ¿Crees que eso ayudará? Soy especialista en subgéneros, pero en esto yo... no sé que decir.

ー Tú sabes esto. Si está aquí sin realmente ninguna necesidad lo único que lograremos es exponerlo a potenciales enfermedades. No sigue ningún tratamiento, solo estamos esperando que despierte. Sé que eso puede hacerlo lejos de estas frías paredes y tras hablar con especialistas, concluimos que eso es lo mejor.

Mina escuchó atentamente a Shino y, aunque opinaba lo mismo, sabía bien que Kaminari se lo tomaría como si ya no hubiese nada que la medicina pudiera ofrecerle. Y eso mismo era, pero... ¿de qué forma decírselo?

ー Gracias por decírmelo a mi primero ー agradeció.

ー Supuse que era lo mejor cuando te vi ー sacudió la cabeza a los lados, lamentándose ー ayer tomé un turno de noche y pude oír en los pasillos a la señorita Jirou llorando a gritos. Quise acercarme, pero realmente no sabría qué decir. Luego pasé por la habitación para chequear que todo estuviese bien y la vi durmiendo en la camilla junto al paciente.

ー Gracias por no decir nada... y lo lamento.

ー No, no te disculpes. Al contrario de lo que te dirían en otro hospital, yo les recomiendo que traten el asunto con un poco mas de "normalidad" haciendo ese tipo de cosas. Si uno de ustedes solía dormir junto a él, por favor háganlo. Traigan lindas flores a la habitación, hablen.

ー Si... gracias, nuevamente, por todo. Les informaré a sus familiares también.

ー Ya lo hice yo al teléfono. El joven Todoroki dijo que la decisión era del señor Kaminari, aunque ellos no estuvieran casados ー repitió las palabras de Natsuo ー y solo por si acaso, pregunté lo mismo a Fuyumi, su hermana mayor, pero repitió exactamente lo mismo.

Mina sonrió y sin decir mas nada se despidió de la doctora Shino haciendo una respetuosa reverencia.

Cuando regresó a la habitación, Deku ya se encontraba allí, animando el ambiente con su hermosa sonrisa. Ella se acercó a saludarlo, pero lo veía regularmente para chequear a Usagi como doctora personal, por lo que no ocupó mucho tiempo.

Hizo que Kaminari se sentara y en voz delicada le explicó la situación que Shino hacía unos momentos le expuso. Como esperaba, el _alfa_ instantáneamente se deprimió, tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos entre las piernas.

Deku frotó su espalda e intentó animarlo, logrando hacerlo, ya que Kaminari ya estaba cansado de lastimar a sus amigos.

ー Piénsalo, ¿si? La doctora Shino tiene razón. Cuando Shoto despierte no se sentirá bien si está en estas frías paredes ー sonó convincente el _omega_.

ー Si no hay lugar en tu apartamento podemos pedirle ayuda al tío de Momo, estoy segura de que no tendrá problema en ayudar ー agregó Jirou tratando de convencerlo.

En ese momento, Kaminari levantó la cabeza, con el semblante cambiado y todos lo miraron de manera extraña.

ー A decir verdad... hay algo que no les he dicho. Se supone que era una sorpresa, ya saben, para cuando Shoto... pero lo diré ahora.

ー Denki, nos asustas ー confesó Mina ー ¿qué suc-

ー Compré una propiedad ー interrumpió sin rodeos ー una grande, de hecho. Quería tener un lugar al cual llamar "hogar" para llevar a Shoto cuando se recuperara. Pensaba... ー metió una mano en su bolsillo y sacó una cajita para abrirla y mostrar un hermoso anillo ー ... pensaba en preguntarle si me haría el honor de casarse conmigo tan pronto como abriera los ojos y me avergonzaba no tener un lugar para ofrecerle sin molestar a todos nuestros amigos. Por eso compré un lugar así...

Los tres presentes se miraron con las bocas abiertas, extremadamente emocionados entre sí. Ese tipo de felicidad, hacía mucho que no se sentía. Sin mas, explotaron en ruidos extraños de emoción y muchas preguntas, desconcertando a Kaminari, quien pensó que no encontraría aceptación.

ー ¡ESO ES HERMOSO, DENKI! ー lloró Jirou sonriendo mientras lo abrazaba.

ー ¡Deberías ponerle el anillo de todas formas! ー se emocionó Deku notoriamente ー ¡imagínate su cara cuando se despierte y lo vea!

Kaminari miró a Mina y ella asintió igual de emocionada. El _alfa_ se acercó a Shoto, tomó su frágil mano y colocó el sello de su amor aunque éste aun no lo supiera.

ー Espero que digas "sí" ー le susurró y las mejillas del durmiente tomaron color de un momento a otro, asustando a todos los presentes, quienes comenzaron a entrar en pánico ー ¿VI-VIERON ESO!? ¿MINA, VISTE ESO?

ー TRAERÉ A SHINO.

Mina salió corriendo de allí y regresó con varios médicos y enfermeros. Pronto botaron a todos los visitantes de la habitación y dejaron sólo a Kaminari permanecer allí. Tras discutir alrededor de 20 minutos, se llevaron a Shoto y el _alfa_ ya no los siguió.

Por el alboroto los bebés despertaron y Jirou y Deku se hicieron cargo, intentando calmarlos, pero la verdad es que ni siquiera conseguían calmarse a sí mismos.

El _alfa_ daba vueltas en círculos como un animal enjaulado y Mina lo observaba atentamente para ver qué haría si le daban a su amigo falsas esperanzas.

Una hora más pasó y todos comenzaron a desquiciarse.

ー MINA, POR FAVOR ー demandó impacientemente.

ー Estoy segura de que ya nos dirán- ー la chica no llegó a calmar a su amigo cuando la doctora Shino salió con una sonrisa a su encuentro ー Shino, háblame.

ー ¿DOCTORA...!?

ー Como le dijimos ー dijo viendo al rubio ー nos llevamos al joven para monitorear su actividad cerebral de manera mas puntual y por lo que concluimos, presenta lo que en medicina llamamos _**señales de conciencia oculta**_.

ー ¿Eso... ESO QUÉ ES? ¿QUÉ QUIERE DECIR?

ー Denki, cálmate, es una buena noticia.

Deku y Jirou se acercaron, con los niños aun en brazos, para oír el diagnóstico prometedor.

ー Significa ー continuó Shino ー que ese sonrojo no fue una simple señal involuntaria, como lo es mover los ojos o hacer ruidos al respirar. El joven respondió _conscientemente_ a un estímulo. Él lo escuchó perfectamente, señor Kaminari.

El rubio se desvaneció por un momento y Mina logró atajarlo a tiempo para que no cayera contra el suelo del hospital. En tan solo segundos volvió a abrir los ojos, sintiendo cómo la doctora Shino agitaba una luz a sus ojos.

ー ESTOY BIEN, ESTOY BIEN... DOCTORA ー dijo tomándola por ambos brazos ー ¿Shoto despertará?

ー Muy probablemente ー dijo con una sutil sonrisa optimista ー tenemos que hacer mas pruebas, pero de eso puede encargarse la doctora Ashido de manera particular. Es imperioso que el joven tenga un espacio que no sea el hospital para concederle algo de normalidad. En mi opinión profesional, mientras antes lo haga, mejor será para su recuperación.

Kaminari temblaba aun; Mina tuvo que hacerle fuerza en ambas manos para que soltara a la doctora y cuando lo hizo se disculpó con ella como mil veces. Shino solo rió amablemente y tras firmar los papales del alto de Shoto, partió.

Jirou no pudo contener unos enormes lagrimones que caían por sus hermosas pestañas y Deku intentaba consolarla pero también estaba lleno de emoción.

ー Deku, sé que estás muy emocional pero quiero que dejes a Eiji en la habitación, tomes tu móvil y llames a Katsuki, ¿bien?

Una vez que se aseguró de que el _omega_ le hiciera caso obligó a Jirou a regresar a la habitación también, justo cuando traían de vuelta a Shoto, quien lucía una sutil sonrisa. Parecía que a Kaminari iba a darle un paro, así que lo tomó por los hombros e intentó hablarle.

ー Denki, DENKI, MIRAME.

ー Mina, yo... ー tenía una nerviosa sonrisa pegada al rostro.

ー Pareces drogado jaja intenta escucharme, ¿si? ¿Me escuchas un momento? Ve a casa. Habla con Ei y con Ocha. Si les avisamos al móvil sólo vendrán como locos hasta aquí. Le diré a Kyoka que vaya a su casa también y le cuente a Momo en persona. **YO** me voy a quedar con Shoto esta noche y **TU** vas a ocuparte de la casa, ¿de acuerdo? ¿DE ACUERDO?

ー De acuerdo.

ー ¿Seguro?

ー Si, si, de acuerdo. De acuerdo ー dijo yéndose por el pasillo, sin dejar de pensar en voz alta, como un loco.

ー Espera, espera ー Mina lo tomó por el brazo y suspiró riendo ー mejor esperas a Katsuki. Si te vas en bicicleta en ese estado seguro te matas contra un poste o algo.

* * *

Mientras recogía los platos del desayuno hecho por Kirishima oyó el sonido de alguien tocando a su puerta. Miró con desconfianza y luego volteó a ver a su compañero quien solo se encogió de brazos sin moverse del sillón.

ー Ve a atender.

Ochako rió despacio, percatándose de a poco lo que estaba ocurriendo y le aventó a su amigo una toalla de cocina.

ー ¡No lo hiciste!

ー Jajaja no sé de qué hablas.

ー ¡Estoy en pijama aun!

ー YO no voy a atender.

ー Cielos, ¡Eijirou!

Ochako se acercó hacia la puerta toda sonrojada y abrió con suavidad, logrando así divisar por la pequeña abertura a un atractivo y alto _alfa_ que aguardaba el paso con un hermoso arreglo floral de _ume_.

ー Ha pasado tiempo ー dijo con su encantadora sonrisa y Ochako recibió las flores ー por favor lee la tarjeta.

ー ¿Qué es esto? ー rió sin entender.

ー Mi divorcio. Es oficial. Natsuo Todoroki está soltero.

ー ¿Soltero, eh? ー rió sonrojada y él también se sonrojó.

ー Soltero y con frío, ¿me dejas pasar?

Ambos rieron nerviosos y la _omega_ le dio paso al apuesto _alfa_ que venía a cortejarla.

ー ¡Bro, ha pasado tiempo! ー dijo al ver a Kirishima y se chocaron los puños.

ー Es cierto y LAMENTO MUCHO no poder quedarme, pero debo ir a trabajar ー dijo en una voz nada disimulada mirando a su amiga ー supongo que otro día nos veremos.

ー OYE, ¿NO TENIAS EL DIA LIBRE HOY?

ー OH, NO, NO, SEGURAMENTE TE EQUIVOCASTE JAJA ー rió fuertemente ante los intentos de Ochako de retenerlo ー oh y una cosa mas: llamó Tsuyu y dijo que tomaría tu turno para entrenar a uno de los nuevos, así que hoy no trabajas. ADIOS.

Kirishima tomó su abrigo en segundos y salió como rayo de allí. Sabía que no podía hacer nada para que Kaminari no sufriera, pero por lo menos podría hacer feliz a Ochako. Tomó su móvil y le envió un texto a Tsuyu en agradecimiento. "Te debo una" envió riendo al recordar la expresión de la _omega_ cuando vio entrar al apartamento a su destinado.

Se disponía a ir al _Starbucks_ de _Kabukichou_, cuando a lo lejos vio el coche de Bakugo viniendo en esa dirección a toda velocidad.

ー ¿Qué demonios...?

El coche se estacionó de un sonoro freno y Kirishima solo se quedó observando sin moverse, cuando vio a quien se esperaba bajar junto a Kaminari.

ー ¿D-denki...? ー comenzó a bajar las escaleras, pero pronto ambos lo hicieron correr hacia arriba en medio de inentendibles gritos ー ¿ME VAN A DECIR QUE SUCEDE? ¿ESTAN DROGADOS?

ー SOLO ENTRA, ¿DE ACUERDO!? ー ordenó el cenizo igual de desquiciado que el rubio. No le dieron tiempo para pensar, por lo que Kirishima simplemente tomó las llaves y entró al apartamento nuevamente, interrumpiendo de manera abrupta una sensual escena que todos pudieron divisar. ー WOOOOO QUE PASÓ AQUÍ.

ー CIELOS, ¡EIJIROU! ー dijo Ochako acomodando su ropa que hacía segundos Natsuo había levantado para tocar sus pechos, situación que claramente todos llegaron a presenciar.

ー LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO ¡ELLOS ME OBLIGARON! ¡Y creo que están drogados!

ー ¡No estamos drogados, solo siéntense! ー Kaminari estaba eufórico, pero el torso desnudo de Natsuo lo distraíaー Si te vistes sería genial, ¿sabes?

ー Espero que sea importante.

ー Lo es ー dijo el cenizo tomando asiento en el suelo y todos lo imitaron.

Kaminari relató en detalle todo lo sucedido en el hospital y sus amigos al fin lograron comprender el alboroto. Sus reacciones fueron casi las mismas que el resto: Ochako lloró de nervios, Natsuo se desvaneció por un rato y Kirishima comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

Se abrazaron los unos a los otros, esperanzados, llenos de sonrisas que hacía mucho tiempo ninguno de ellos podía mostrar con sinceridad.

ー ¿Y la propiedad? ¿Donde la compraste? ー preguntó con curiosidad el pelirrojoー ¿De donde sacaste el dinero?

ー Supongo que esa es la mayor de las sorpresas ー rió mirando a Bakugo y éste gruñó.

ー Compró la propiedad de junto a la mía. El maldito será mi vecino y yo no sabía absolutamente nada.

ー ¿DE VERDAD? ¡ESO ES INCREÍBLE! ー Ochako estaba genuinamente sorprendida, al igual que Kirishima ー ¿cómo lo lograste, Denki!?

ー Bueno... demandé al padre de Shoto. No quiso hacer un gran alboroto, por lo que hicimos un acuerdo monetario. Durante todo este tiempo, puse ese dinero en inversiones y cuando fue suficiente, lo retiré. Con la ayuda de Natsuo conseguí ofertar.

ー Solo puse dinero cuando él aun no tenía suficiente. El resto lo hizo él...

ー Y Sero estuvo ocupándose de la mudanza mientras yo estaba con Shoto ー concluyó ー compré pocas cosas, pero me aseguré de que todo sea tradicional, como le gusta a él... Lo mas importante para mi era cumplir con sus deseos. Es decir, por fuera luce occidental, pero los pisos son de _tatami_. Compré esa propiedad porque tiene varias casas dentro.

ー ¿Varias casas...? ー recordó la _omega_ ー ¿No le recordará a...?

ー Oh, noー respondió Natsuoー Me aseguré de que no fuese nada parecida a la casa en donde crecimos cuando Denki mencionó sus planes. Fui el primero en verla.

ー ¿Y por qué tan grande? Sigo sin entender, tu no eres para nada ostentoso ー señaló Kirishima conociendo a su amigo.

ー Shoto quería huir y ser feliz junto a Kyoka. Jamas me atrevería a sacarla de su vida, así que quise asegurarme que siempre estarían juntos.

ー ¿Quieres decir...? ー Ochako se llevó las manos a la boca, emocionada.

ー Momo ya lo sabía ー explicó el cenizo ー pero todo este tiempo no dijo nada y no se mudaba de lo de Aizawa por ello. Kyoka se enteró hace solo un rato.

Las noticias los tuvieron conversando un buen rato a todos, hasta que cayó la tarde y el cansancio fue notorio entre ellos.

ー Debo regresar por Deku, aun está en el hospital con Mina ー dijo el cenizo levantándose ー por cierto, ella dijo que se iba a quedar esta noche para que Kyoka también pudiera descansar, Ei.

ー De acuerdo ー asintió también levantándose para acompañarlo a la puerta ー me aseguraré de tener el viernes libre para ayudar todo lo que pueda con Shoto.

ー También yo. Tu, careverga ー dijo señalando a Kaminari, que rió de costado ー ya sabes, dijeron que debes descansar. Así que descansa. Voy a venir por ti en la mañana, dejaste tu patética bicicleta allá hoy. Hasta entonces.

ー Bien ー volteó a ver al rubio y éste lo miró curioso ー tu vienes conmigo. Vamos.

ー ¿Por quéeee...!?

ー LEVÁNTATE, COÑO.

Ambos tomaron sus abrigos rápidamente y el pelirrojo empujó fuera del apartamento al _alfa_, saludando a Ochako y a Natsuo.

ー Daremos un paseo, volvemos como en 3 horas.

Cuando oyeron el ruido de la puerta cerrándose, Natsuo sonrió y tras mirar a su presa, la levantó en brazos, llevándola a la habitación.

ー Bien, ya nos besamos y ya toqué tus pechos. Supongo que ahora te mudas conmigo.

ー ¿Q-QUÉ!?

ー Bueno, vi una agradable propiedad cerca de tus amigos.ー rió con seriedad acercándose ー Es pequeña pero cuando la vi nos imaginé con nuestros niños allí y pensé que sería perfecta para nosotros.

ー ¿Dijiste... niños? ー dijo riendo incrédula de lo serio que sonaba Natsuo.

ー Oh, vamos, no me dirás que solo quieres uno, ¿o sí?

ー Supongo que no querré vivir lejos de mi familia... ー sonrió abrazando por el cuello al _alfa_ quien se mostró totalmente atónito ante esa respuesta.

ー Voy a marcarte ahora.

ー Mas te vale.

* * *

ー ¿Qué se supone que estamos haciendo, Ei?

ー Disfrutando antes de que en dos días ya no vivas mas conmigo ー dijo mientras engullía _ramen_ en un puesto callejero.

ー ¿No pensarás que compré una propiedad así de grande para 4 personas, verdad?

Kirishima se atragantó con el caldo y golpeó su pecho con el puño un par de veces para luego voltear a verlo.

ー NO MAMES.

ー LITERAL hay 3 casas además de la casa principal. No se qué hacer con tanto espacio si no aceptas. Además Mina ya lo sabe y seguramente estará esperando que le pidas vivir juntos.

ー OOOH, _**esa**_ era la trampa ー rió abrazándolo con un brazo.

ー Quisiera que Shoto les diera todas estas noticias conmigo...

Kirishima vio la mirada melancólica de su amigo y no pudo evitar sentirse igual. Miró su plato por unos momentos y luego volvió a verlo, son un semblante decidido.

ー Oye... ya que vamos a vivir juntos, ¿no te importa si estoy mucho en la casa principal con ustedes?

ー N-no realmente, pero ¿qué sucede?

ー Dijo la doctora que hagamos cosas normales, ¿no? ー preguntó y Kaminari asintió ー Pues yo digo que volvamos a cómo era todo cuando vivíamos juntos, ¿sabes? Solo que... mejor. Digo, porque ya nadie nos persigue y todo eso. Ahora somos libres. Seguro que si Shoto siente el aroma de la comida de Katsuki, se despierta. Y si no es con eso, un día estaré haciendo ejercicio y se levantará para alcanzarme un vaso de agua. Y sabes, si no es así, un día puede que sienta a Usagi de visita y quiera conocerla.

ー Ei... eres el mejor amigo que un hombre podría tener.

Kirishima se frotó el cabello apenado y continuó cenando con su amigo la comida caliente que compartían en esa fría noche.

Aun era temprano. Cuando terminaron de cenar, dieron vueltas por el centro, viendo tiendas que aun estaban abiertas. Pasaron por un animado centro comercial y Kirishima obligó a su amigo a entrar, para comprar juntos ropa para los niños, juguetes y cosas que pensaron que serían geniales.

El mercado seguía abierto; el pelirrojo insistió con esa gran sonrisa suya y compró muchos ingredientes que le servirían a Bakugo para cocinar. "Es bueno adelantarnos" exclamó animado, logrando sacarle una sonrisa a él también.

Kaminari sentía esa calidez que solo ellos, su familia, le habían dado antes de toda la tragedia que habían vivido. Esa sonrisa, esa estúpida expresión melancólica, no pudo quitarla hasta regresar.

* * *

Claro que dos días habían pasado como horas, volando. Sero comenzó a frecuentar al grupo cada día mas y pronto se les unió Tsuyu, quien se llevó a los niños a la propiedad de Kaminari un día antes del alta de Shoto, sólo para acostumbrarlos y que estuvieran calmos para el momento de su llegada. Ella los cuidó junto a Deku, quien se llegaba allí para amamantar a los niños y luego regresaba a tan solo unos pasos a su casa.

ー Dejaré esto aquí ー le avisó el chico en voz baja al entrar en la habitación de los niños.

ー ¿Eso es...?

ー Un humidificador ー respondió el _beta _a Tsuyu ー dicen que es bueno para que estén relajados.

ー Como droga.

ー JAJA QUE DICES ー rió y continuó acomodando cosas ー Ya es el día. Debo apresurarme. Oye, ¿no crees que las escaleras de esta casa son un poco ruidosas?

ー Oh, lo noté. Asegúrate de mencionárselo a Kaminari cuando lo veas. Supongo que querrá arreglarlo en algún momento.

Sero salió para continuar bajando cosas del coche de carga y se bruzó a una mujer que venía desde la casa de los Bakugo con una niña en brazos.

ー Soy Mitsuki Bakugo, creo que no nos hemos conocido aun ー dijo haciendo una reverencia y el _beta_ se sonrojó.

ー U-un gusto, señora Bakugo. Soy Hanta Sero. Ayudo con la mudanza junto con Kirishima, él debe estar dentro.

ー El gusto es mío, siempre es bueno conocer a los amigos de mi hijo. Inko está dentro, creo que ya la conoces. Usagi y yo pasamos a saludar a Akiko y a Eiji, ¿es un buen momento?

ー Oh, están durmiendo, pero en esta caja ー rió Sero sosteniéndola ー hay muchos juguetes que Usagi amará usar hasta que despierten.

Mitsuki siguió sonriente a Sero y reconoció a Tsuyu, quien enseguida tomó a Usagi en brazos y la sentó en el _tatami_ de la sala para hacerla jugar.

ー Señora Bakugo, ¿quiere descansar un poco? Yo puedo cuidar de ella.

ー Eres tan amable, querida. Qué bueno que todos sean amigos. Iré a buscar las galletas que Inko estaba horneando y volveré junto con ella para ayudar. ¿A qué hora llegan del hospital los muchachos?

ー Avisaron hace solo minutos ー dijo Kirishima dándole a Usagi un conejito de peluche ー seguramente estarán aquí en media hora.

ー ¡Oh! Ya veo. Me apresuraré entonces.

Mitsuki fue por las galletas y enseguida regresó junto a Inko y también Deku. La casa quedó limpia e impecable, con todos los muebles ya acomodados y las bonitas habitaciones de los niños listas.

Había una habitación de mas, que no era la matrimonial, en donde colocarían a Shoto provisoriamente, ya que la camilla y el monitor ocupaban bastante espacio y era prioridad que estuviera cómodo.

Inko colocó las galletas en mesa baja de la sala, que estaba frente al televisor, dándole un toque hogareño y gentil. Mitsuki trajo unas hermosas flores blancas y las colocó en un gran jarrón en la habitación destinada al joven bicolor, mientras Deku abría las cortinas de par en par para que entrara una agradable luz.

Nastuo y Ochako llegaron juntos; él pasó a buscarla luego de un corto turno que cumplió por la mañana para tener el resto del día libre. Saludaron a las jóvenes abuelas y Ochako fue hasta la cocina a preparar el té, mientras su ahora novio servía _senbei_ en una pequeña canasta junto a las galletas hechas por Inko.

Mitsuki bajó para ayudar con el té y vio un paño pegado a la nuca de la joven _omega_. Cuando ésta se percató, llevó instintivamente una mano allí para cubrirse, avergonzada.

ー Bien por ti, cariño ー la felicitó la mujer _alfa_ y Ochako se sonrojó sonriente ー sí que es _apuesto_. Sólo hazle saber quién manda.

ー Cariño ー Natsuo la llamó ー Momo está aquí.

Ochako salió a su encuentro y vio que la alfa trajo compañía.

ー Espero que no les importe... ー dijo un poco insegura y la _omega_ le sonrió ampliamente.

ー ¿De qué hablas? ー dijo al ver a Aizawa y Shinsou bajando del coche de la mano ー Tu familia es nuestra familia también. Mientras mas seamos, mejor. ¡Pasen!

ー Con permiso ー dijeron ambos y se presentaron con las mujeres. Aizawa le entregó a Inko un paquete con un hermoso moño rojo como presente para los niños.

Shinsou era un chico reservado - fuera de la cama - y le costó adaptarse a tanto ruido, pero sonrió al ver a Momo sonreír.

Ochako tomó a Usagi del suelo, donde jugaba con sus juguetes y la acercó al joven _beta_, quien la miró inseguro.

ー Usagi, este es tu tío Hitoshi. Él te ayudó a llegar a este mundo con nosotros, ¿sabías eso? ー le susurró a la niña tiernamente, tocando algo dentro del serio joven, quien no dudó un segundo en sentarse en el suelo a jugar con ella muy a gusto.

Aizawa observó atentamente esa escena y sintió algo muy cálido dentro de sí. Fue cuando supo que todo lo que estaban haciendo... estaba perfecto.

El ruido del coche de Bakugo avisó a todos de la llegada del resto, que todos tanto esperaban.

El cenizo bajó y ayudó a Kaminari a bajar la camilla en donde juntos luego colocaron a Shoto. El rubio entró a la casa empujando la camilla y sus amigos enseguida lo ayudaron, subiendo todos juntos a la habitación al bicolor y también al equipo que Mina y Jirou trajeron del hospital.

Como recomendó la doctora Shino, vivieron sus vidas con normalidad, excepto que como estaban todos reunidos allí, era todo mas animado que un día regular. Juntos cuidaron de los niños que luego despertaron, jugaron, les leyeron cuentos. Jirou salió de compras con Bakugo, como solían hacerlo antes y los muchachos de siempre bebieron al caer la noche tras la llegada de Masaru.

Los abuelos se retiraron, exhaustos, dándole palabras de aliento a Kaminari y éste les agradeció. Mitsuki prometió pasar siempre y le dio con toda confianza el número de su móvil por si precisaba ayuda con los niños.

ー Nunca pierdas la esperanza, joven ー aconsejó el padre de Bakugo antes de partir y el rubio asintió agradecido.

Aizawa y Shinsou también se despidieron de todos y regresaron por primera vez sin Momo juntos a ellos. Se sentían raros, pero de buena manera. Sero y Tsuyu habían partido mas temprano; ella ayudaba con sus hermanos en casa y Sero trabajaba los fines de semana.

Cuando Kaminari regresó a la sala, todos aquellos con los que una vez había convivido estaban nuevamente junto a él, riendo, alentándolo.

ー Ahora que las visitas se han ido, ¿podemos hablar de esa enorme marca que Ocha no se molestó en ocultar mejor? ーgritó el cenizo y ella se le abalanzó enseguida para ahorcarlo.

Todos echaron a reír y Bakugo dominó enseguida a la _omega_, colocándola entre sus piernas, de espaldas a su pecho al abrazarla por detrás.

ー ¿Y bien? ー rió de costado y Ochako se rindió riendo.

ー Nos mudaremos a un par de calles de aquí ー anunció Natsuo y todos los felicitaron, casi sin sorprenderse, puesto a que conocían al joven Todoroki e imaginaron que reclamar la compañía de la _omega_ sería mas que natural para él.

ー Estoy tan feliz por ti ー dijo Deku dulcemente apretando la mano de su amiga ー se siente tan bien que todos vivamos cerca.

ー Bien ー quitó a la chica de encima suyo y se la entregó a su novioー Haré _soba_. Si ese canasto de frutas despierta en medio de la noche querrá comer algo, ¿verdad?

Las palabras de Bakugo hicieron sonreír tristemente a todos los presentes; Kirishima y Mina dieron del biberón a los niños con leche que mas temprano Deku se había extraído, mientras éste último le daba del pecho a su propia hija y Ochako le tomaba bonitas fotografías como hermosos recuerdos.

ー Chicos... ー les habló Kaminari levantándose y todos lo vieron ー todos van a quedarse hoy, ¿verdad...?

ー ¿Solo hoy? ー bromeó Natsuo y el rubio rió aliviado.

ー Iré a ver a Shoto un momento ー sus amigos se quedaron en la animada sala y se dirigió a las apartadas escaleras; apenas pisó el primer escalón Momo lo sostuvo del brazo.

ー Denki... no he podido agradecerte apropiadamente. Hasta ahora solo habíamos platicado sobre la casa, pero... ¿estás seguro?

ー ¿Si estoy seguro de vivir contigo otra vez? ー dijo bajando y la tomó de la mano ー ¿cómo me preguntas eso?

ー Te quiero, Denki. Siempre voy a estar contigo.

ー Lo se. Yo también.

ー Vaya, estas escaleras sí que son ruidosas ー dijo al ser distraída por un quejido de madera.

ー Momo. Yo no me moví, ¿tu?

ー ¿Q-qué dices?

ー NO MAMES, YO NO ME HE MOVIDO.

El bullicio que hacían esos dos se oyó hasta la sala, en donde todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y tras dejar a los niños en su corralito salieron corriendo a buscarlos.

ー ¿Qué demonios pasa? ー se quejó el cenizo y enseguida se oyeron una vez mas esos ruidos, ahora siendo escuchados por todos.

Se miraron las caras e intentaron correr hacia arriba, cayéndose y haciendo mas ruido del necesario, encontrándose con una imagen repetida, que no pensaron ver: se había quitado los cables y tubos, dejando todo caer al suelo casi a propósito, haciendo todo el ruido posible, arrastrando sus entumecidas piernas por un lugar que aun no le era conocido pero al respirar el aire de allí se sintió inmediatamente familiar.

Oyó risas al abrir los ojos, muchas risas, identificando a cada una de ellas cuando aun no podía moverse en esa extraña habitación y eso le dio fuerzas para moverse, pero lo que le dio la verdadera voluntad de levantarse con ese débil cuerpo fue un aroma en el aire que le recordaba algo vivido hacia un tiempo, que ya ni siquiera podía saber con exactitud hacía cuánto había sucedido. Siguiendo eso se arrastró.

Fue entonces que un grupo de personas se le abalanzó encima, haciéndolo recordar todo otra vez. El primer abrazo, el primer aroma, de alguna manera fue casi maternal.

Jirou no lo soltaba y sus gritos desgarradores eran inentendibles. La chica cayó de rodillas a sus pies, con la cabeza totalmente apoyada en el suelo, aun llorando. De pronto, sintió como si flotara. Cuando se percató, un rostro familiar estaba muy cerca del suyo: era su hermano mayor, que ahora lo estaba cargando escaleras abajo, o por lo menos eso supuso.

Miró hacia atrás y vio entre todos el rostro que mas ansiaba ver, lleno de preocupación; el rubio estaba siendo cargado también por el brazo por sus dos amigos de siempre porque acababa de ver un fantasma.

Natsuo lo acomodó entre almohadas en la sala y todos callaron, atentos, dejando a Kaminari cerca. El rubio tocó sus pies desnudos y se acercó lentamente, susurrando su nombre una y otra vez muy despacio, hasta dejar sus frentes pegadas, temiendo que él no recordara, pero, oh, ¡cómo recordaba!

ー Shoto... mi amor... Shoto...

ー D- denki ー susurró y el resto casi muere. Balbuceó un momento, queriendo armar una oración, pero calló para pensar y luego las palabras solo salieron de su boca ー Hu-huele... huele a _soba_.

ー OH, NO SEAS MAMÓN ー gritó Bakugo cayendo de rodillas entre lágrimas y enojos e hizo que Shoto diera su primera risa tras despertar.

Pasó alrededor de una hora entre gritos, desmayos y llanto, hasta que todos pudieron **intentar** recobrar la compostura. Mina se comunicó con Shino aunque ya era tarde para darle las noticias de doctora a doctora y con el móvil en la mano siguió paso a paso todas sus indicaciones para chequear los signos vitales del bicolor, quien aun estaba un poco atontado, pero entendía todo.

Kaminari se aferró desde su espalda a él, sosteniéndolo fuertemente en su falda sin dejarlo ir. Shoto acarició su cabello una y otra vez, repitiendo incansablemente "estoy bien, estoy bien" pero de ninguna manera el rubio lo soltaría.

Natsuo salió un momento, tomó aire y volvió, pero no fue suficiente y lo hizo como 7 veces mas hasta poder procesar todo. Ochako le quitó el móvil e hizo una rápida llamada a Fuyumi, aun con la voz entrecortada y el corazón en la garganta a punto de salírsele, solo para hacerle saber.

ー Viejo, debes relajarte ー Kirishima intentaba hacer que Kaminari dejara de temblar ー deja a Mina que lo revise bien, ¿si?

ー Tengo las piernas entumecidas, deja que me revise.

ー Nunca.

ー DEJA QUE REVISEN A MI HERMANO O TE PARTO LA MADRE.

ー Estoy teniendo un _deja vú_. ー recordó Momo las viejas peleas de esos dos.

Pasaron alrededor de dos horas para que Kaminari soltara a Shoto y para ese momento, Eiji comenzó a llorar. De inmediato, Deku corrió a buscarlo casi instintivamente y cuando lo tomó en brazos dejó de llorar. Shoto lo observaba detenidamente y su amigo se arrodilló junto a él, entregándole a su fruto.

Shoto se acomodó mientras Mina colocaba almohadones detrás suyo y vio a su niño como si fuera la primera vez, aunque no lo fuera. Una vez mas, todos eran conmovidos por esas imágenes en llanto.

Akiko hizo unos hermosos ruidos y el cenizo fue por ella; haciendo lo mismo que Deku se la entregó al bicolor, por fin, al fin.

Shoto recibió en su otro brazo a su niña y ahora tenía a ambos, juntos, como debería haber sido al principio. En ese momento, al verlos ya grandecitos, aunque aun eran pequeños, lloró al darse cuenta todo el tiempo que había perdido.

Jirou ya se había quedado sin lágrimas y se le acercó por un costado para acomodarle unos cabellos detrás de una oreja, sonriéndole.

ー Cuidamos de ti, pero el cabello no paraba de crecerte...

ー Creo... que recuerdo cosas. Recuerdo aroma a bálsamo... recuerdo el llanto de cada uno. Recuerdo... ー suspiró y miró el brillante anillo en su dedo, para luego sorprenderse ー ¡Recuerdo esto...!

Su hermoso rostro se sonrojó y Kaminari lo tomó por las mejillas para besarlo profundamente. El pecho le dolía porque sabía que todos habían sufrido y mucho; no pudo hacer que sus lágrimas pararan de caer.

ー Estoy feliz de despertar... perdón, perdónenme todos, lo siento mucho...

ー Casémonos, Shoto.

ー Sí...

ー Cásate conmigo... ya no me dejes...

ー Sí... no te volveré a dejar... lo siento...

Un extraño ruido cortó con todo ese momento emotivo y todos miraron al recién despertado con una intrigante mirada.

ー Perdón pero huele a _soba_ y yo tengo hambre.

* * *

**_Les puedo asegurar que este es solo el pre-final, continúen leyendo el Epílogo por favor._**

**_Aclaraciones:_**

**_Shichuu: es ese lindo guisado blanco japonés que tanto vemos en los animes. Eso es lo que Ochako cocina para cuando Kaminari llega al apartamento._**

**_Ume: es el albaricoque japonés, una hermosa flor de invierno. Es el ramo con el que Natsuo llega al apartamento para ver a Ochako._**

**_The Yamazaki 18: creo haberlo explicado bien, pero es un whisky (bebida alcohólica) muy costoso y popular. Cuesta unos USD700. Es lo que se tira encima Shinsou para... ehem, disfrutar._**

**_Como siempre, gracias por leer hasta aquí!_**


	19. El día que mi padre murió

Había pasado una semana desde que despertó tras dos meses de estar en coma.

Los médicos le explicaron todo detalladamente, pero ya no le importaba. Tenía que hacer terapia y su ahora prometido también, puesto a que ambos tenían problemas intentando conciliar el sueño.

Ahora ninguno podía dormir bien, pensando que algo volvería a ocurrirle. De todas formas no dormían demasiado, estaban bastante ocupados con dos bebés pequeños y la nueva casa. Momo y Jirou no tardaron nada en mudarse; ambas querían estar junto a ellos ayudando todo el tiempo que les fuese posible.

La semana entrante Kirishima y Mina también estarían viviendo en la propiedad y estaba extremadamente emocionado por ello. Era mucha ansiedad, pero se sentía increíble.

Hizo ejercicios todos los días y pronto recuperó total movilidad en sus piernas, aunque aún debía ir al hospital durante lo que quedaba del año por chequeos, pero no le molestaba, la doctora Shino y las enfermeras eran muy amables.

Ese día, Bakugo lo llevó a su consulta ya que Kaminari había regresado al trabajo, como todo _alfa_ que quiere encargarse de su nueva familia, había que trabajar.

Esperaba dentro de la sala con él como un familiar mas, después de todo, el cenizo era otro amigo que jamás dejaría de preocuparse por él.

ー Katsuki... ー le dijo sentado en la camilla con la bata de hospital, a la espera de sus resultados.

ー Qué quieres.

ー Gracias... por todo.

ー Tch.

ー Serás el padrino de Akiko, ¿lo sabías?

Bakugo se sonrojó muy sorprendido, sin decir nada y Shoto sonrió levemente, sabiendo que estaba encantado pero jamás lo diría.

La doctora Shino regresó y estaba asombrada con la increíble recuperación de su paciente. Le dio unas cuantas indicaciones y los dejó para que Shoto se vistiera.

Estaba a punto de salir, cuando tocaron a la puerta del consultorio, lo cual les pareció extraño a ambos. Bakugo entendió de un momento a otro y se dispuso a abrir la puerta él mismo, encontrando así a quien se imaginaba.

ー ¿Sabes lo que haces?

ー Por favor... yo sólo...

ー Katsuki ー lo llamó al reconocer la voz de la persona que no lograba ver ー está bien... déjalo.

ー ¿Quieres que Denki me mate?

ー Esta es mi decisión, no de Denki. Yo no soy una cosa, mi vida es mía.

La firmeza en las palabras de Shoto hizo a Bakugo estremecerse y solo se apartó, sin dejar de estar atento a cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar de pronto, dándole paso al cansado _alfa_ que entró allí.

ー Shoto...

ー Me dijo Fuyumi que estás muriendo.

Enji hizo una mueca de tristeza, sin poder sostenerle la mirada a su hijo menor. Bakugo sintió que no era lugar para él y salió de la sala para darles privacidad, no sin antes advertir al intruso.

ー Si intentas algo extraño me rogarás que te mate ー amenazó y salió.

Cuando cerró la puerta, pudo ver pegada a la pared a la hermana de Shoto, quien claramente los había visto entrar ese día y pensó que era el momento oportuno de dejar a esos dos platicar, cosa con la que Bakugo discrepaba ampliamente.

La saludó con una reverencia y no volvió a dirigirle la palabra, haciéndole saber a la chica que también la mataría a ella si algo salía mal.

ー Es cierto... estoy muriendo.

ー ¿Y qué quieres? Ya no tienes tiempo para muchas cosas.

ー Shoto...

ー Él me lo dijo... Katsuki, me dijo que nos dejaste ir ese día. También el jefe Toshinori vino a mi casa dos días atrás y me contó que te perdonó la vida. Hablamos. De todo un poco.

ー Pensé... que eras débil. Quería protegerte, aunque significara obligarte, no supe ver...

ー Cómo pudiste... pensar que yo era débil.

ー Debí verlo. No tengo palabras para-

ー No ー lo interrumpió ー no las tienes. Quisiera... quisiera decir que puedo olvidar, pero no puedo... y mi futuro esposo ciertamente no podrá jamás perdonarte, pero... no privaremos a nuestros hijos de tener a sus abuelos. Puedes... venir a casa, pero sólo cuando Denki no está. Ya lo hemos hablado, pero seguramente si te ve intentará... y no quiero problemas.

ー No intento causarte problemas...

ー Bien, porque ya no tienes tiempo para estupideces, ¿verdad?

ー Estoy agradecido ー dijo haciendo una reverencia ー Fuyumi aun está a mi lado y tú me dejas ser abuelo...

ー Natsuo no hará lo mismo, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

ー Hallaré la forma...

ー Buena suerte con eso. Ahora quisiera vestirme, vete. Fuyumi te dará mi número de móvil... podemos empezar por ahí.

Enji creía estar derrotado, pero salió de allí con calidez en el pecho. Fuyumi se asomó y saludó con la mano a su hermanito, para luego ir rápidamente junto a su enfermo padre.

ー ¿Estás bien?

ー No... ー dijo llorando repentinamente y el cenizo corrió a su lado ー Fue muy difícil eso...

ー Si quieres puedo matarlo ahora ー el comentario de Bakugo lo hizo reír; lo miró y secó sus lágrimas, terminando de vestirse.

ー Salgamos de aquí.

* * *

ー Son hermosos, ¿verdad?

ー Lo son ー dijo Momo sosteniendo a Akiko ー porque son igualitos a Shoto. Ella será pelirroja, mira sus pequeños cabellitos y sus pestañas.

ー No imaginé que al abrir los ojos serían uno verde y otro ámbar, luce genial. Serás la envidia de todas las chicas, Aki _chan _ー rió Jirou con Eiji en sus brazos.

ー ¿Te imaginas si tienen el carácter de Denki? ー dijo Momo viendo a los brazos de Jirou ー Y él...

ー Cabello blanco y ojos ámbar, ¡cielos, estos niños son hermosos!

ー Oye, Momo... he estado pensando... bueno, no sé si es demasiado pronto pero...

ー ¿D-de veras? ¿DE VERDAD DE LA BUENA?

ー No tiene que ser ahora, pero lo he tenido en mente.

ー Quítate la ropa, hagamos uno ahora.

ー ¡Momo!

ー Aaah, escúchense hablando de ser madres, las amo ー dijo Ochako entrando a la sala.

ー No te oímos llegar ー dijo curiosa la _alfa_ al verla dejar las llaves sobre la mesa ー te haremos un juego de nuestra casa también.

ー Momo... ー respondió emocionada ー ¡Bueno, ya! Venía a preguntarles si creen que Hitoshi aceptaría ir de compras para la boda con Deku y conmigo. ¿Qué creen?

ー Oooh pues, es tímido sabes, pero adora a Deku ー respondió muy segura Jirou ー aceptará, aunque no esperes que sea un hablador. Es gracioso que alguien tan lascivo sea tan reservado en persona.

Estuvieron un buen rato hablando de trivialidades hasta que Ochako finalmente se animó a preguntar algo que la intrigaba.

ー Kyoka... no quiero sonar irrespetuosa, pero... ¿es cierto que Enji Todoroki ha estado intentando contactarte?

ー Um... no diría que él lo hace directamente. Es decir... envió a Fuyumi a preguntarme si Shoto se sentaría a hablar con él, pero le he dicho que no es decisión mía.

ー Natsuo va a matarlo si lo ve por aquí.

ー Pues eso es decisión de Shoto ー intercedió Momo ー y de nadie mas, ¿no lo creen? No vamos a meternos en donde no nos llaman. Además... oí de mi tío Shota que ese hombre está muriendo.

ー Kyoka, ¿tu crees que Shoto lo perdone?

ー No ahora... quién sabe...

El sonido del coche de Bakugo anunció la llegada de él junto al bicolor. Se despidió de su nuevo vecino y regresó a su casa; ya había estado bastante ausente y quería pasar tiempo con su amada Usagi y su futuro esposo. Ahora que Shoto había despertado ya no había motivo para seguir posponiendo el casamiento.

Ya iba siendo hora.

* * *

Con el pasar de los días, los textos de Enji no tardaron en llegar a su móvil. En un principio intentó ocultarlo, pero se sinceró con Kaminari y tuvieron una acalorada discusión aquella noche en la habitación.

ー No quiero enfadarme contigo, pero estás siendo irracional.

ー Toda mi vida me dijeron qué hacer, ¿ahora _tu_ quieres decirme qué hacer?

ー Sé que lo habíamos hablado, pero ¿no crees que es muy pronto? ¿Después de todo lo que te hizo, lo que _nos_ hizo?

ー Denki. Es mi padre y está muriendo.

ー Bien... ー suspiró agotado ー No estoy de acuerdo pero te amo demasiado. Haremos esto como tú digas.

ー Le diré que venga mañana.

ー De acuerdo, pero como lo hablamos antes, no voy a verlo.

ー Ya entendí.

ー Bien... vamos a la cama.

Ambos se besaron y acurrucaron como siempre y el rubio enseguida cayó presa del sueño pero Shoto se quedó despierto toda la noche. Dos o tres veces se levantó, se sirvió agua y observó detenidamente a sus niños durmiendo. ¿Estaba tomando la decisión correcta?

ー Touya... ¿tu qué harías...?

La mañana llegó y su _alfa_, como acordaron, salió luego de desayunar para la casa de Momo y Jirou mientras Enji venía de visita a la casa principal.

Su hermana Fuyumi llegó con él para acompañarlo de buena fe, pero Shoto aun se mostró reticente al asunto.

El hombre se acercó al corralito y vio como ambos niños ya comenzaban a tomarse de sus pequeños pies, descubriendo y lloró, lloró mucho, por todo el tiempo perdido y al saber que no los vería crecer.

El bicolor fue gentil y ofreció té como una visita mas; platicó normalmente, comentándole a su padre que Rei ya los había visitado y había entablado una buena relación con la madre de Bakugo y la madre de Deku también.

ー Es bueno que tu madre tenga amistades. Me alegro por ella.

ー Mamá me dijo que regresará a la casa principal en poco tiempo ー confesó e hizo a Enji no salir del asombro ー eso... ¿es algo que tu quisieras?

ー Pensé... pensé en dejar vender esa propiedad. Hay una pequeña casa a las afueras de Tokio... si ella acepta podría volver a vivir conmigo.

ー Bueno, eso es algo que tienes que decirle tu mismo, papá ー le respondió con obviedad y Enji se emocionó al oír "papá" de la boca de Shoto.

Fuyumi era una mera espectadora de todo esto, escuchando todo atentamente pero sin decir una palabra.

Los días pasaron y las visitas de su padre se volvieron habituales. En principio se sentía un poco incómodo, pero el enfermo _alfa_ se mostró como un abuelo real. Traía regalos costosos para los niños, juguetes, les leía cuentos y hablaba con ellos. Su presencia pasó de ser incómoda a generar una especie de calidez difícil de poner en palabras. No podía ser presentado a las otras abuelas, ni a amigos cercanos, pero al poco tiempo eso dejó de importar.

Kaminari siguió con su parte del acuerdo y cuando visitaba, él desaparecía. A pesar de lo que Shoto le comentaba, se sentía incapaz de perdonar a quien le había hecho tanto daño a su amado _omega_.

Luego de varias visitas, Enji comenzó a aparecer acompañado de alguien mas: su madre. Ahora los niños podían disfrutar a sus abuelos juntos y ver a su madre sonreír definitivamente era un rotundo cambio.

Las sonrisas continuaron, incluso cuando notó que Enji perdió todo el cabello y comenzó a ocultarlo con un gorro que Akiko siempre conseguía tirar al abrazarlo.

El único que accedió a aparecer cuando su padre lo visitaba fue Deku, quien inseparablemente comenzó a acompañar en la extraña transición que Shoto viviría al perder a su padre.

El viejo _alfa_ venía siempre, cada día mas sonriente pero con menos fuerzas, hasta que ya no pudo caminar, pero su esposa tiró de su silla de ruedas para llevarlo hasta allí de todas formas.

ー Dice que no se perdería un momento con ellos ー dijo Rei bebiendo té servido por Deku, viendo a su esposo jugando con Eiji en brazos.

ー Mamá... ¿estás bien con todo esto?

ー Estoy en paz, cariño. Al fin.

Y fue entonces que llegó aquella tarde en donde su madre llegó una hora antes del horario de siempre a la puerta de su casa, sin aquella silla que las últimas semanas empujaba. Kaminari divisó esa escena tras abrir la puerta y supo que ese era el día que vería a su suegro.

Deku estaba allí desde temprano junto a Usagi. Apretó la mano de Shoto y asintió para que dejara a los niños a su cuidado, mientras él iba... a despedirlo.

Bakugo se reunió con Deku en la casa principal y el resto hizo lo mismo; todos esperarían al regreso del bicolor.

Dias atrás Kaminari había finalmente comprado un coche; condujo con su amado y su suegra, pensando en que irían a un hospital, pero Rei le indicó ir hasta la modesta casa que Enji había mencionado a Shoto que compraría.

En verdad era muy simple y estaba bastante apartada; al aparcar reconoció el coche de Natsuo enseguida. Ochako estaba en la puerta de entrada y Kaminari eligió quedarse allí para darle espacio a Shoto.

Al entrar, observó la casa de sus padres en cada rincón. Se notaba el toque de su madre y hasta le pareció acogedor. Se detuvo en un mueble lleno de fotografías. Pudo ver una bastante vieja en donde Touya estaba sobre los hombros de su padre. Un amargo sabor le inundó la lengua y sintió ganas de llorar, aun más cuando vio que su padre había colocado fotos que recientemente había tomado con Akiko y Eiji.

ー Ven, hijo. Ya no hay tiempo.

Su madre le dio paso y entro donde su padre estaba por dar sus últimos suspiros. En unos sobres escritos en lectura tradicional se encontraba palabras para cada uno de sus hijos y un par mas, dedicados a las parejas de ellos, es decir, a Kaminari y a Ochako.

Enji estaba en la cama que compartió el último tiempo con su mujer, muy adolorido y casi sin poder moverse. Fuyumi lloraba desconsolada y él le apoyaba una mano en el rostro con las pocas fuerzas que tenía. Natsuo estaba solo parado a un costado, sin decir una palabra.

En el momento que Shoto apareció, Enji abrió los ojos y logró pseudo incorporarse. Extendió la mano, esperando que su hijo quisiera recibir una última caricia, pero Shoto se paralizó al ver a su padre así. El viejo _alfa_ sentía cómo su cuerpo dejaba de responderle, y su brazo en alto comenzó a caer sin acariciar a su hijo menor.

Shoto reaccionó y antes de que termina de caer, levantó la mano de su moribundo padre para apoyarla contra su rostro y lloró sonoramente de una forma desgarradora.

ー Siempre... los amaré... ー y ese fue su último suspiro, sintiendo al fin el calor del rostro de su hijo peor amado. El bicolor se tiró sobre su cuerpo sin vida y lo abrazó por el cuello, como si quisiera aferrarse a la idea de una persona que sólo había sido por unos instantes, pero que habían sido grandiosos.

Se preguntó a sí mismo, herido, por qué le dolía tanto y se tomaba por el cuello a sí mismo tratando de ahogar ese dolor. Natsuo lo abrazó por detrás y le susurró al oído "debemos dejar que mamá esté con él unos momentos".

Su cuerpo se aflojó y aun llorando, salió de la habitación y fue abrazado por su hermana, quien tampoco encontraba consuelo. Ella había amado a su padre mas que ninguno y estaría en duelo por un buen tiempo; eso también dolía en el pecho del bicolor. Su dolor, el de Fuyumi y el de su madre también e incluso la indiferencia de Natsuo. Todo ese día dolió.

Natsuo tomó la carta de su padre dedicada a él y también la destinada a Ochako. Abrazó a sus hermanos y decidió partir, tras asegurar que se encargaría en momentos del funeral de su padre.

Shoto también tomó sus cosas, pero permaneció mas tiempo allí hasta que estuvo listo para salir con el rostro engullido para regresar con Kaminari. El joven sintió que ir al funeral sería demasiado y de todas formas ya se había despedido.

Su familia lo comprendió y él simplemente regresó a su casa.

Todo el largo camino de regreso, el _alfa_ no dijo ni una palabra, limitándose solo a frotar de a ratos la espalda de su amado en pena.

Al llegar, sus amigos ya estaban enterados y lo llenaron de abrazos y caricias. Mina había quemado incienso y a Shoto le pareció un lindo gesto.

Estuvo de duelo un buen tiempo y a medida que el invierno pasaba, su dolor también y llegó el día en que tuvo el coraje de ir a la tumba a visitarlo por primera vez después de su muerte.

ー ¿Seguro? ー dijo el rubio tomándolo de la mano.

ー Si.

Juntos se acercaron y dejaron sus ofrendas. Shoto hizo una reverencia y sacó de su abrigo las cartas que dejó su padre. Le dio nostalgia ver si letra tradicional en _shodo_, escrita con pincel.

Entregó a su prometido la suya y le pidió que la leyera.

ー _"Si mi hijo te eligió, por favor cuida de él. Yo no estaré para hacerlo, pero si tu no lo haces te espero en el mas allá para... partirte la madre_? NO JODAS, ¿ESTO ES EN SERIO?

Shoto soltó una carcajada y Kaminari se encogió de brazos; miró fijamente a la tumba de Enji y tras hacer una reverencia, asintió.

ー Juro que cuidaré de tu hijo, maldito infeliz. Lo juro por nuestros hijos. Siempre lo protegeré y jamás le haré daño.

El bicolor sonrió tras la promesa de su amado y le agradeció por ello. Se dispuso a leer en voz alta la suya; al leer el principio titubeó, pero encontró las fuerzas para seguir adelante.

ー _"Estaba equivocado... no podrías haber sido débil si eres un Todoroki. Te amo hijo."_

Shoto agachó su cabeza y lloró en silencio; Kaminari no esperó y lo abrazó por detrás con la mayor de las fuerzas. Volteó a su amado y tomándolo por las mejillas lo apretó y luego besó profundamente. El bicolor se sorprendió al ver al otro sonriendo y quedó expectante de una explicación.

ー ¿No lo escuchaste? Dijo que me iba a partir la madre si no te cuido. Si lloras seguro regresa en forma de espíritu y me maldice mil años, ¿eso quieres? ー Shoto rió sacudiendo la cabeza hacia los lados ー Entonces ríete de mis chistes y ya no llores.

ー Ya ves papá... ー susurró a la tumba ー Él me ama de verdad.

ー ¿Qué le dijiste?

ー Nada.

ー Oh, vamos, dímelo Shotoー insistió persiguiéndolo y el bicolor corrió siguiéndole el juego ー ¿Recuerdas? ¡Sin secretos! Shoto, vuelve aquí.

* * *

**_AAAAAAH ESTE ES EL VERDADERO FINAL._**

**_Lamento tanta tristeza. En verdad lloré escribiendo esto. Se que muchos de ustedes no podrían perdonar a Enji, pero quise darle ese toque humano que todos tenemos muy en lo profundo de nuestros corazones, aunque hayamos sido heridos._**

**_Gracias por acompañarme hasta este final. No sé si es el mejor, pero sé que di lo mejor de mi. Todos pasamos por cosas muy raras con esta enfermedad que azota al mundo y es momento de permanecer unidos. Prometo dar lo mejor de mi en mis próximas historias. Como siempre, leo sugerencias para futuros proyectos._**

**_Hasta pronto!_**


End file.
